Le destin est plus puissant qu'on ne le croit
by Abeille
Summary: Balinor a été sauvé par Merlin. Arthur, Merlin et Balinor se sont alliés pour retrouver Morgane avant que son esprit ne soit empoisonné … est-ce que cela aura une influence sur leur destin ? À vous de voir. Troisième partie de ma fiction qui commence avec B et M, suivi de H et B (résumé dans le premier chapitre - pas nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

Je remercie Bernie Calling, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)

 **Voici les principaux changements apportés par ces fics, afin de ne pas être forcée de les lire ;)**

 **B &M :**

-Balinor n'a pas été tué dans l'épisode 213

-Arthur est au courant des pouvoirs de Morgane grâce à Gaius et Balinor.

-Arthur sait qu'à la mort de Balinor, Merlin héritera du don de dragonnier.

-Merlin a eu un "petit accident" lors de cet épisode, mais Sir Léon, Arthur, Balinor et Gaius l'ont sauvé à temps.

-Sir Léon, Arthur, et Gwen savent que Balinor est le père de Merlin.

 **H &B :**

-Morgane sait que Morgause est sa demi-soeur, née d'un coup de foudre entre sa mère et un homme qui est mort avant qu'il ne puisse l'épouser.

-Gorlois était parfaitement au courant de ce fait.

-Viviane était une prêtresse de l'ancienne religion, mais y a renoncé par amour.

-Lorsque son amant est mort, elle a épousé son ami Gorlois, lui même soumis à une peine d'amour semblable. Malheureusement, Morgause est née durant une bataille, d'où l'absence de Gorlois et la présence de Viviane à Camelot, ce qui fait qu'Uther a fait disparaître l'enfant dans le but de sauver la face.

-Gaius a compris à mi-mots, mais ignore tous les bouts et aboutissants de leur relation.

-Arthur a moins d'à priori par rapport à la magie

-Les lecteurs savent comment Balinor et Hunith se sont rencontrés, sont tombés amoureux et se sont quittés avant la naissance de Merlin.

-Viviane et Gorlois (stérile) se sont servis d'Uther pour avoir un enfant, Morgane.

-Viviane est morte en couche.

-Gwen sait pour les pouvoirs de Morgane et la tentative de meurtre de Merlin sur elle.

-Gwen, Arthur et Merlin sont allés chercher Morgane à Cénistyr, un château de Cenred près de la frontière et près d'Ealdor. Ils ont retrouvé sa trace grâce à Kilgharrah. Balinor et Hunith les ont aidés.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Ceci est une republication avec une remise en page et plusieurs corrections (des erreurs et des coquilles subsistaient) et un remaniement prévu sur les derniers chapitres publiés précédemment.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Prologue**

L'hiver s'était passé sans emporter son lot d'enfants. Pour une fois le village d'Ealdor avait été correctement approvisionné, grâce aux régulières visites de Balinor à Camelot. Sa présence au village avait aussi permis d'éviter les risques de raids. Le premier qui s'y était risqué avait fini le feu aux fesses et avait couru sur des kilomètres avant de se rendre compte que le dragon qui l'avait attaqué ne le poursuivait pas.

La cohabitation entre Hunith et Balinor s'était équilibrée au fur et à mesure des mois. Finalement à la sortie de cette rigoureuse saison, les deux ancien amoureux refilaient le parfait amour. Un amour différent de celui qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble il y a de cela vingt ans, car à présent, ils étaient différents de l'époque. Pourtant la même complicité et la même tendresse vivaient entre eux. L'enfant qu'ils avaient eu avait réussi à faire s'envoler les cendres d'amertume et de regrets qu'ils avaient cachés dans les méandres de leur mémoire et de leur coeur.

Plusieurs raisons avaient amené Balinor à rendre ses visites à Camelot régulières. D'abord le besoin de compléter leurs provisions, ensuite la nécessité de visiter Gaius pour des conseils propres à son métier et des médications. Et finalement surtout pour avoir des nouvelles de Merlin, prompt à délaisser sa plume. Uther aurait été ulcéré s'il avait su que le dragonnier revenait si souvent dans sa cité, mais les rencontres se faisaient à l'abri des regards dans les bois avoisinants. Arthur comme Morgane avaient souvent accompagné le jeune sorcier afin de lui poser de nombreuses questions sur l'ancien culte.

Le chevalier avait pu observer à quel point la sorcière semblait boire ses paroles. Elle semblait toujours sur le qui-vive et perdue, mais elle s'épanouissait manifestement auprès de Gaius grâce aux leçons régulières qu'il lui donnait. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Autant le prince écarquillait les yeux à chaque nouvelles explications contraires à ce que son père lui avait appris, autant Morgane ne semblait pas souvent étonnée et parfois même fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle avait du mal à confronter deux visions qui se chevauchaient mais pas de manière complète. Il lui arrivait dans ses occasions de l'interroger, perplexe, comme si elle pensait qu'il se trompait.

Balinor cessa son activité, c'est-à-dire de tailler la tête d'une poupée qu'il avait entamer pour l'anniversaire d'une fillette. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'ouvrage mais Hunith avait insisté. La plupart des enfants raffolait de ses animaux, mais la petite était restée particulièrement triste après la mort de son grand-père. Le vieux Balthazar les avait quitté, tout naturellement dans son sommeil peu de temps après la fête du solstice d'hiver et la fillette s'était convaincue que le vieil homme lui avait été enlevé parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez sage pour que le soleil revienne.

Debout devant la fenêtre, appuyé contre la colonne et le regard au loin, Balinor ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'Hunith l'observait de son fauteuil à bascule où elle faisait son raccommodage.

-Qu'y a-t'il ? fit-il lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

-Rien, mon ami, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Vous sembliez … ailleurs ? répondit-elle, en coupant un fil qui dépassait.

-Je pensais aux jeunes.

-Merlin et Arthur ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui et non, c'est plutôt la jeune fille, Morgane qui m'inquiète. finit-il par répondre en prenant une chaise et s'asseyant en face de la femme qui le regardait tendrement.

-Pourquoi ? Elle semble aller mieux depuis son retour. Gaius vous a dit être satisfait de ses progrès non ?

-Oui, en effet. De surcroît, je ne suis pas rassuré en ce qui concerne les garçons. Cette guerre dure depuis près d'un an et Cenred, malgré ses pertes ne semble pas vouloir renoncer, soupira le dragonnier.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui l'a poussé à déclarer la guerre à Camelot. Il désire ce royaume, mais il n'est pas du genre à agir sans être sûr de sa victoire… réfléchit Hunith en laissant retomber doucement ses mains et son ouvrage sur ses genoux.

-Probablement à cause de la pupille d'Uther, répondit distraitement Balinor en reprenant son ouvrage.

-De Morgane ?

-Nous l'avons retrouvée à Cenistyr, un fief de Cenred. Il a dû craindre qu'Uther s'imagine qu'il était responsable de son enlèvement, expliqua l'homme.

-Ce qui est vrai, il a les même torts que Morgause puisqu'il l'a hébergée, répondit la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-En provoquant la guerre, il prenait les devants par rapport à Uther. Simple jeu politique.

-Tous ces morts, … pour rien ? S'étouffa-t-elle.

-Pas forcément, Uther aurait en effet pu attaquer Cenred en représailles.

-Mais je croyais qU'Arthur avait expliqué que notre roi n'était pas au courant des actions de sa protégée ? s'étonna la femme, montrant son incompréhension.

-En effet, mais les réactions d'Uther sont imprévisibles. résuma-t'il, en soupirant.

Hunith secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées et soupira. Les combats s'étaient intensifiés, et Cenred, refusant de céder avait attaqué par le Nord, pour utiliser les larges plaines dégagées. La forêt d'Ascétyr était idéale pour des embuscades, mais pas vraiment pour des combats entre armées. De ce fait, Arthur avait dû se rendre avec Merlin jusque là pour mettre fin à cette débâcle. Elle n'aimait guère cela, même si elle avait la conviction qu'ils sauraient parfaitement se protéger l'un l'autre.

Elle sourit en voyant la concentration que son compagnon mettait à la réalisation de la petite tête fragile et se remit à son ouvrage, qui servirait à habiller la poupée. Dehors, le temps toujours froid sifflait contre les murs en pans de bois et se calmait au fur et à mesure des jours les ramenant peu à peu vers le printemps et la masse imposante de travail qu'il leur donnerait.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil passa difficilement au travers des vitraux qui composaient les fenêtres de sa chambre, une épaisse couche de glace s'était déposée dessus pendant l'hiver et la température n'était pas encore assez élevée pour la faire disparaître… Morgane cligna des yeux difficilement, puis sortit sans hâte de son lit. Elle avait accepté une invitation de son tuteur pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle faisait tellement d'efforts pour sembler naturelle à ses cotés qu'il lui arrivait d'en pleurer de rage et de frustration dans son oreiller lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule. Elle n'osait pas montrer à Gwen à quel point la présence d'Uther la rendait folle. Son père lui avait appris à être courageuse et fière de ce qu'elle était … céder devant quelqu'un, fut-ce une amie lui semblait une trahison.

Tous les deux jours environ, elle se rendait chez Gaius et celui-ci lui apprenait de la théorie sur l'ancienne religion, et lui montrait deux-trois sorts qu'elle apprenait. Elle s'exerçait ensuite lors de ses balades habituelles en forêt. Parfois, Arthur assistait à ses leçons et prenait de plus en plus conscience que la magie était une matière bien plus complexe que ce qui lui avait été enseigné.

Aux yeux d'Uther, sa pupille se rendait chez son vieil ami, pour y apprendre davantage sur l'art de la médecine. Elle avait feint un intérêt pour cette discipline en avouant à son protecteur combien elle s'était sentie inutile lors des diverses attaques de la cité. Le roi n'y avait vu qu'une preuve de plus de la bonté naturelle de la jeune fille et avait cédé aisément, tout à sa joie de l'avoir retrouvée.

Morgane bailla outrageusement et enfila une robe de chambre tandis que Gwen qui était entrée entretemps achevait de préparer son bain. Elle la vit vérifier la température de l'eau, y rajouter un peu d'eau froide puis la jeune servante se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Morgane se dirigea vers son paravent, se déshabilla et enfila la fine chemise de coton qu'elle mettait pour ses ablutions. La jeune fille sortit alors et rejoignit la baignoire où elle se glissa rapidement. Elle sourit de plaisir en sentant la chaleur de l'eau se répandre sur son corps. Guenièvre avait tout juste eu le temps d'attraper ses cheveux désordonnées et des les attacher sur le haut de sa tête afin qu'elle ne les mouille pas.

La jeune fille lui apporta savon et brosse et puis la laissa se débrouiller comme habituellement. Elle rejoignit l'armoire de la jeune fille, et bavardant gaiement, s'enquit des envies vestimentaires de sa maîtresse.

-Que désirez-vous mettre aujourd'hui ? Une tenue plus décontractée pour aller chez Gaius, ou d'un peu plus recherchée pour déjeuner avec le roi ?

-Mmh, je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui, je me suis arrangée avec Gaius. Après le petit-déjeuner, je comptais descendre en ville, profiter du marché. Le marchand de tissus a enfin pu parvenir jusqu'à nos portes, je pensais que nous pourrions y trouver peut-être de quoi me renouveler pour le bal d'Imbolc (*)? fit la jeune fille en se passant le savon sur la peau de son bras diaphane et faisant fleurir un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-joyeux.

-Oh, voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Nous pourrions décider du modèle ensuite ? répondit la métisse en se tournant légèrement contrite.

-Hum, c'est ce que j'avais prévu, et puis, il faut que tu viennes pour choisir ton tissu… fit-elle en pinçant les lèvres de manière ludique, les yeux brillants de malice.

-Mon tissu, madame ?

-Hé bien, je ne peux aller à une fête aussi prestigieuse sans une suivante qui n'égale mon élégance, n,est-ce pas ?

-Vous voulez dire… fit la servant en lâchant les portes de l'armoire et en s'approchant de la baignoire.

-Oui, Gwen, que je t'offre une robe, je veux que tu sois très jolie …acheva la brune en lui souriant.

-Oh, ma Dame, mais je ne mérite pas… répondit la jeune suivante en portant sa main sur son coeur sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Gwen, arrête de me donner du ma Dame en privé, ne sommes-nous pas amies ? acheva Morgane en lui souriant, avant de poursuivre gentiment : Crois-moi, avec une telle tenue, j'en connais certain qui risque d'y perdre les yeux…

-Morgane ?

-Oh s'il te plaît, je vois comment Arthur te regarde, je ne suis pas idiote. Par contre, méfie-toi, car bien que je ne désapprouve pas, … Après tout tu es un bien meilleur choix pour lui que lui pour toi, mais Uther risque de ne pas du tout apprécier.

-Ce n'est pas possible. répondit Guenièvre en secouant la tête.

-Pour le moment, mais … heureusement Uther ne sera pas toujours roi, brrr.

Morgane avait brusquement frissonné à cette pensée et Gwen s'empressa de venir lui tendre une serviette pour qu'elle puisse sortir et se sécher, pensant qu'elle avait froid. La brune rejoignit son paravent et indiqua les vêtements qu'elle désirait mettre pour son rendez-vous avec Uther.

En dehors de la répulsion naturelle qu'elle ressentait pour lui, se mélangeait dans son coeur de nombreux sentiments contradictoires à son égard. Il l'aimait manifestement beaucoup, et elle avait du mal à ne pas céder à ses envies de l'aimer en retour. Il se comportait avec elle comme s'il eut été son père, et en dehors de ses préjugés sur la magie, elle avait toujours reconnu qu'il était un homme tout-à-fait honorable. Son père ne l'aurait pas pris pour ami sinon, n'est-ce pas ?

En tant que roi, il était souvent juste, même s'il avait des difficultés à montrer sa compassion. Il était étrange de voir qu'il puisse être compatissant, seulement il estimait que si l'homme pouvait l'être, c'était une faiblesse en tant que roi. Ces étranges théories qui, selon elle, montraient de lui une facette cruelle, étaient bien souvent absurdes mais enfoncées dans son esprit, probablement durant sa propre enfance ou de part ses expériences plus nombreuses des guerres.

Gwen l'aida à fermer sa robe et puis elle se laissa installer devant sa coiffeuse, tandis qu'elle se faisait coiffer, maquiller et qu'on lui plaçait ses bijoux. Elle bailla à nouveau, arrachant un sourire à son amie, qui ignorait que sa nuit avait été bien plus courte que prévue.

Il n'y avait pas que Gaius qui se chargeait de son éducation. Une fois par semaine, elle retrouvait Morgause à la lisière des bois, via un passage souterrain. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait eu la chance de ne tomber sur aucun garde, mais elle savait que c'était un jeu dangereux. Cette nouvelle soeur est un cadeau pour elle, et bien que ses enseignements soient parfois différents de ceux de Balinor, elle arrivait tant bien que mal à apprécier ce lien qui enfin lui permettait d'apprendre qui était sa mère.

Gwen attira son attention en lui demandant son avis sur son aspect. Elle s'examina et sourit satisfaite. Elle partit alors rejoindre Uther avant d'être réellement très en retard. Gwen se mit alors à ranger les vêtements qui étaient propres et à mettre de coté ceux qui avaient besoin d'être lavés ou d'être reprisés. Elle finit bientôt par quitter elle aussi la pièce, afin de s'acquitter de ses autres tâches, comme vider la baignoire, apporter le linge à la buanderie et ainsi de suite. C'était une nouvelle journée semblable à tant d'autres, mais qui promettait de très joyeuses perspectives.

-0-0-0-

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes devant Morgane, la laissant pénétrer dans la salle à manger royale et s'installer sur le siège en bout de table en face d'Uther. Arthur, étant absent du fait de la campagne contre Cenred, laissait sa place habituelle à la gauche du roi libre, ce qui déséquilibrait la table. Aussi les serviteurs l'avaient changée de place et disposée en face du roi. Cela l'éloignait et rendait plus difficile la conversation, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

-Alors, Morgane, que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Peut-être des cours auprès de Gaius ? Cela lui doit faire plaisir d'avoir vos visites régulières. Le serviteur d'Arthur, Merlin c'est cela ?, est parti aussi pour lutter contre ce félon. fit-il en portant des raisins à sa bouche, appréciant la qualité des fruits qu'on lui avait apporté.

-En réalité, je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui, les marchands de tissu venant du Sud sont arrivés en ville et je comptais me rendre au marché avec ma suivante. répondit-elle en portant sa coupe de jus aux lèvres.

Elle le sirota un peu, alors qu'Uther souriait et riait légèrement.

-Alors vous avez décider d'aller vider nos caisses ? finit-il par répondre en portant sa propre coupe remplie de vin à sa bouche.

-Juste de quoi me faire une robe pour les célébrations prochaines, sur ma cagnotte. Et je voulais en offrir une à ma servante. Elle est si bonne envers moi, je voudrais lui faire plaisir, sourit-elle doucement.

-Ma foi, si cela vous tient à coeur… je ne peux vous en empêcher. Cela dit, passez à la trésorerie, je vous les offre, après cette année de guerre, je pense que vous méritez bien ce plaisir, répliqua le roi en déposant la coupe et reportant son intérêt vers un morceau de pain frais.

La jeune fille sourit largement et sincèrement. Parfois Uther faisait preuve de tellement de bonté envers elle, qu'elle ne comprenait pourquoi il se montrait si dur avec son propre fils. Était-ce uniquement dû au fait qu'il était l'unique héritier du royaume, ou au fait qu'elle était une fille ?

-Pensez-vous que la guerre durera encore longtemps ?

-Non, Ils ont reculés jusqu'aux plaines du Nord, s'il recule encore, Cenred risque de se frotter aux royaume d'Odin et de Bayard. Or ce sont nos alliés. Le problème de Cenred, c'est qu'il manque totalement d'imagination, il a procédé de la même manière lors de nos dernières guerres.

-Vraiment ?

-Systématiquement… Cet homme est non seulement un lâche, mais il manque aussi cruellement d'intelligence, il a eu beaucoup de chance de naître riche, et à cette position. Cela dit, il est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas m'attaquer de front d'ordinaire. Il devait probablement être conscient que Morgause vous avait enlevée et espérait prendre l'initiative pour avoir plus de chance.

-Morgause se serait alliée à Cenred … alors ? hésita la jeune brune, se sentant en terrain dangereux.

-Peut-être pas, elle peut très bien l'utiliser… mais il n'était clairement pas innocent dans cette affaire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, très chère. Sous peu Arthur sera rentré et nous pourrons fêter sa victoire et Imbolc ! fit l'homme aux tempes grises pour clore le sujet.

Morgane hocha faiblement la tête, essayant de prendre une expression rassurée et acheva son repas en silence. Elle courut ensuite rejoindre Guenièvre, qui voyant sa pâleur, la prit dans ses bras pour la rasséréner, et lui promit de servir lors de leur prochain tête à tête. Lorsque Morgane se sentit mieux, elles partirent au marché, prêtes à s'amuser.

-0-0-0-

Gaius observa depuis son laboratoire, les deux jeunes filles traverser la cour et disparaître hors de sa vue. Morgane semblait s'être épanouie lors de ses leçons et son entrain était revenu, mais sa méfiance remontait immédiatement à la surface dès qu'elle se trouvait en présence du roi. Ça s'était un peu empiré avec le départ des garçons le mois dernier.

Les six premiers mois, Arthur avait été forcé de rester dans la cité, car entre la guerre et la reconstruction de la cité après les dégâts causés par le dragon. Uther avait préféré mettre son fils à l'abri et le charger se la reconstruction, tandis qu'il envoyait le reste de son armée se battre.

Merlin avait beaucoup apprécié qu'Arthur ait cette tâche, cela l'avait dispensé de chasse et des corvées liées aux écuries. De surcroît il avait pu satisfaire sa curiosité sans borne auprès des différents corps de métiers chargés des réparations et des constructions.

Gaius reprit ses préparations, ses stocks étaient quasiment renouvelés, Merlin l'ayant grandement aidé avant de partir heureusement. Par contre, il serait temps qu'il revienne, il avait fait le ménage régulièrement, mais il fallait bien dire qu'il n'était pas aussi efficace que le jeune garçon. Il grimaça en sentant les muscles de son dos se tordre de douleur et s'assit péniblement.

Le jeune sorcier ne serait pas content en voyant le laboratoire. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Morgane si Gwen ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à venir l'aider avant son retour. Nul doute que Merlin apprécierait.

Il soupira en repensant à la jeune fille à qui il dispensait son enseignement. Elle posait beaucoup de questions, en particulier sur sa mère … Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui raconter les circonstances entourant la naissance de Morgause. Il savait que Viviane était une ancienne prêtresse, qu'elle avait renoncé à sa position par amour pour un inconnu, et ,lorsque celui-ci s'était fait tué, avait épousé son ami d'enfance. Lui le savait, car il avait appris la magie auprès de prêtresses en son temps, et que l'histoire choquait beaucoup parmi elles.

Uther savait juste que l'enfant n'aurait pas pu être celui de son ami Gorlois. Mais il lui avait intimé de ne rien lui dire, de ne pas détruire l'image de sa mère. Pourtant cela aurait pu l'éclairer … Mmh Viviane était une femme extraordinaire, et la vérité ne la dévaluait pas. Il était dommage qu'elle n'ait pas survécu à sa seconde grossesse. Peut-être que si le couple ne s'était pas retiré sur leurs terres… Difficile à dire. La précipitation autour de sa conception et de sa grossesse avait été étrange, mais il avait compris que Viviane n'avait pas voulu accoucher à Camelot, après la perte de sa première fille.

Uther avait toujours eu des réactions étranges par rapport à Morgane. Il s'était soulé de manière terrible lorsqu'il avait appris la naissance de sa pupille et la mort de sa mère. Il avait régulièrement invité la petite au château, malgré la rivalité qui s'était assez vite installée entre les enfants. Arthur avait peut-être été jaloux de l'attention qu'Uther portait à sa filleule, là où Uther restait plus strict et fermé avec lui.

Gaius avait toujours vu dans cette attitude un moyen pour Uther de se protéger, du fait de la ressemblance d'Arthur avec sa mère, de se laisser aller en public avec son propre enfant. C'était également un moyen pour Uther d'élever son fils dans son futur rôle de successeur, de le préparer à ses futures fonctions.

Il re soupira et se résolut à aller faire un tour dehors, étant donné que ses affaires étaient en ordre. peut-être croiserait-il les jeunes filles sur le marché ? Il avait entendu des servantes parler d'un marchand de tissu, nul doute, que cela avait dû attirer pas mal de jeunes filles.

-0-0-0-

Des rires résonnaient sur les murs de l'appartement. Morgane s'était trouvée un très beau tissu en taffetas vert d'eau qui se mariait à la perfection avec la nuance de ces yeux. Sa servante avait retrouvé des chutes de sa robe vert foncées et pourrait agrémenter sa robe de rubans qui s'harmoniseraient. Elles avaient étalés différents modèles sur la table et tournaient autour, choisissant le modèle de la robe, la forme des manches, de la ceinture, et de tous les petits détails qui pourraient l'agrémenter. Une fois que Gwen aurait fini de faire la robe, elle irait directement chez les brodeuses qui la décoreraient de fils d'argent et de pierres semi-précieuses.

Elles avaient passés un après-midi absolument enchanteur et La brune avait fait un subtil clin d'oeil à sa confidente lorsque le vieux médecin qui les avait croisées lui avait demandé si Gwen pourrait passer à l'occasion l'aider. La jeune métisse avait secoué la tête de désapprobation, imaginant l'état de la pièce mais accepta, se rendant bien compte que le vieil homme devait éprouver des difficultés à tenir propre ses quartiers.

-Voilà, donc on pourrait rajouter un ruban ici le long de l'encolure et ce serait parfait. Tu ne crois pas que ça risque d'être un peu provoquant ?

-Mmh, c'est un peu osé, certes. Mais vous ferez tourner toutes les têtes comme à votre habitude, répondit Gwen en se mordant la lèvre puis en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa maîtresse.

-Tu me flattes, gloussa Morgane.

Gwen rougit légèrement et acheva de faire ses annotations, avant de replier l'ensemble dans son panier, elle se mettrait à l'ouvrage dès qu'elle serait chez elle.

-Guenièvre ? l'interpella la jeune Dame.

-Oui, ma Dame ? répondit distraitement la jeune servante.

-Où vas-tu ? Nous n'avons pas encore choisi ce que nous allions faire de ces tissus ? fit-elle en souriant et en désignant deux magnifiques tissus, un rose poudré en coton, et l'autre dans un tissu voilé légèrement plus clair.

-Oh, je pensais y réfléchir plus tard, votre robe est plus urgente que …

-Voyons, il nous les faut toutes les deux pour dans deux semaines, n'est-ce pas ?, la coupa Morgane

-Mais la votre doit être brodée après sa conception. répliqua justement la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes.

-Ainsi que la tienne. Je comptais confier le travail à une autre couturière, tu connais le travail d'Edythe ? Elle n'est pas aussi douée que toi, as des doigts en or, j'aimerais bien être aussi douée, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Toujours est-il que c'est un cadeau, tu ne vas pas la faire toi-même, non ?

Gwen hocha la tête, sans s'en rendre compte et laissa Morgane sortir d'autres modèles.

-Tu vois, je voyais quelque chose comme ceci … Oh tu vas être tellement jolie … on pourrait peut-être coudre des petites fleurs blanches et roses dessus ? avec une rose en tissu dans les cheveux, tu seras sublime.

Gwen acquiesça tout en élargissant un peu plus les yeux. Elle se laissa porter par l'enthousiasme de sa maîtresse et lorsqu'elle gagna sa petite maison, elle se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage. Quel projet enthousiasmant … Presque autant que lorsque pour aider Arthur pendant la reconstruction, elles avaient préparé et fourni tout le matériel de lingerie pour que les gens puissent ré-emménager rapidement. La plupart avait brûlé durant l'incendie, malheureusement.

Morgane avait regardé sa suivante partir les étoiles pleins les yeux, et bien qu'elle eut voulu l'empêcher de prendre les tissus avec elles, pour les confier le lendemain à l'autre couturière, Gwen les avait pris et manifestement comptait s'y mettre tout de suite.

Elle avait souri à son enthousiasme et puis c'était rapidement rhabillée pour enfiler ensuite une cape chaude et discrète et se faufiler dans les couloirs rejoindre sa soeur. Bien qu'elle l'ait vue hier, Morgause avait insisté pour la revoir ce soir.

Elle arriva à échapper aux diverses patrouilles en se cachant régulièrement derrière diverses caches qui se présentait à elle. À présent, elle avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de sortie, bien qu'au début la sorcière se soit sentie apeurée et nerveuse. Morgane rejoignit alors calmement le passage secret qui la mènerait hors de la cité. Elle déboucha devant des chênes majestueux, qui resplendissait sous la lumière de la lune, et tourna vers la droite pour rejoindre un bosquet éloigné.

Lorsqu'elle y parvint, Morgause y était déjà. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien, aucun des objets habituels que sa soeur amenait pour leur séance d'exercices et d'entraînements. Sa soeur était assise au milieu d'un cercle formé par un mélange de cendre, de craie et d'une poudre bleue qu'elle lui avait déjà vue utiliser. Morgane inclina la tête pour la saluer, s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir dans le cercle en face de sa soeur.

-Ma soeur, aujourd'hui est venu le temps pour moi de te faire partager une partie de notre histoire, de l'histoire de notre peuple. J'en suis navrée, mais je pense qu'il est plus simple pour moi de te montrer des souvenirs de l'époque de la Purge que de te la raconter, pour la simple raison qu'il m'est difficile d'en parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que tu dois te méfier d'Uther, il est important que tu saches pourquoi.

Morgane ouvrit les yeux un peu plus, et finit par hocher la tête lentement… Voilà une expérience dont elle devrait se méfier. C'était exactement le genre de situation où sa conscience risquait d'être tiraillée.

Morgause prit ses mains dans les siennes, et lui conseilla de fermer les yeux. Elle se mit à réciter une incantation et la jeune sorcière sentit sa magie se réveiller et couler dans ses veines, enflammant ses sens. Soudain l'incantation devint une mélopée et elle sentit une magie différente, plus froide, moins colorée rencontrer la sienne et la pénétrer au niveau des mains. La vitesse de cet écoulement s'intensifia et bientôt elle se sentit entièrement prise dans la magie de sa soeur et une série d'images coula en elle et se grava dans sa mémoire. Elle hurla soudain et l'expérience s'arrêta. Son corps bascula en avant, et elle sentit les mains de la sorcière blonde caresser ses cheveux et son dos.

Doucement elle reprit sa respiration, ses yeux encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle savait que ces images avaient été réelles, que cela s'était réellement passé, et à vrai dire, elle n'aurait jamais pu croire Morgause si elle le lui avait simplement raconté… Elle expira bruyamment et mit sa main sur son corps battant. Elle lutta contre les pleurs qui lui montaient aux yeux, incapable de se dire qu'Uther ait réellement pu commettre ses horreurs. Une brusque nausée s'empara d'elle et elle courut vomir dans le buisson voisin.

-Com… comment a-t'il … , C'était horrible…balbutia-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut remise.

-La purge a été une période terrible. Uther a essayé de nous anéantir, Morgane, et il n'en a éprouvé aucun remord ! Ses crimes n'ont pas été punis et notre peuple en porte toujours le deuil.

-Mais le tuer, ce serait nous abaisser au même niveau.

-Mmh certainement, mais on peut peut-être le contraindre à éprouver des remords ?

-Comment cela ?

-Je connais un moyen pour que ses démons remontent à la surface et lui torture l'esprit. Ainsi il pourrait payer pour ses crimes.

Morgause s'était mise à sourire d'une manière assez noire, mais Morgane pencha la tête pour lui indiquer son accord… Uther ne pouvait rester impuni pour les atrocités qu'il avait commise, et nul autre que lui n'en subirait les conséquences.

 **À suivre**

 **(*) : Imbolc : fête religieuse celtique irlandaise, qui était célébrée le 1er février de notre calendrier, soit au début du mois d'anagantios selon le calendrier de Coligny dans la mythologie celtique. C'est la fête sur laquelle les sources littéraires médiévales sont les plus faibles.**

 **Le sens du nom est « lustration », il s'agit donc d'une purification qui prend place à la fin de l'hiver. [source : Wikipédia]**

 **Avis : Le prologue fait environ 5000 mots, je tâcherai de garder cette constance pour les prochains chapitres, ce qui fait que les épisodes seront constitués de 6 parties. Je remanierai plus en profondeur à partir de l'interlude entre l'épisode 3 et 4. J'espère que mes anciens lecteurs prendront plaisir de cette reprise, et que les nouveaux seront content de cette suite. :)**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	2. Le poison de la mandragore - Part 1

Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai** pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **On dirait que ça vous tente moins … en tout cas pas en terme de clic … mais on verra bien pour ce chapitre.  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Le poison de la mandragore : Partie 1**

Morgause s'était mise à sourire d'une manière assez noire, mais Morgane pencha la tête pour lui indiquer son accord… Uther ne pouvait rester impuni pour les atrocités qu'il avait commises, et nul autre que lui ne devait en subir les conséquences.

Morgause s'éloigna de sa sœur, faisant quelques pas dans le sous-bois, avant de se tourner vers Morgane.

-Je connais une plante, qui bien placée et couverte de la bonne potion, peut faire remonter à la surface toutes les peurs liées à la culpabilité…

-Comment ?, frissonna la jeune brune.

-Il s'agit de la mandragore, seuls les êtres humains dotés de pouvoirs magiques peuvent l'entendre crier. Une fois plongée dans une potion canalisante, elle se concentrera sur l'esprit en relation.

-Canalisante ?, s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Pour qu'elle s'en prenne à l'esprit d'Uther et non à tout le château, il faut lui adjoindre une larme …

-Une larme ? D'Uther ? Mais … je ne l'ai jamais vu pleur…

Elle s'interrompit toute seule, se figeant au sourire dur de Morgause. Si, elle savait qu'il pouvait pleurer … Ses larmes de regret avaient détruit le sort que maintenait la troll. Il avait pleuré à son retour … Non Uther pouvait pleurer lorsqu'Arthur ou elle étaient en danger.

Elle vit Morgause acquiescer, semblant la charger de cette mission délicate. La blonde attrapa sa capuche et la remit correctement sur ses cheveux, Elle sourit, et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune brune dont les yeux étaient encore largement ouverts, toujours sous le choc de l'émotion due à sa soudaine découverte.

-C'est le seul moyen pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il a fait subir à notre peuple. J'aurais préféré ne pas te le demander … mais hélas, le cœur d'Uther ne s'ouvre qu'à toi. Tu me préviendras dès que tu les auras en ta possession. De la même manière que d'habitude.

Morgane inclina légèrement la tête, songeuse, puis hocha la tête. Elle regarda sa sœur partir et disparaître dans les bois avant de s'en aller à son tour après de longues minutes d'attente. La brune rejoignit ses quartiers sans faire attention et heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme ne fit pas de rencontres malheureuses. La jeune fille détacha le cordon qui maintenait sa cape et l'abandonna sur la table avant de s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et de fermer les yeux longuement, perdue et indécise. Comment faire pour obtenir les larmes d'Uther ?

Après un quart d'heure d'introspection, elle se leva, gelée, retira sa robe et enfila sa robe de nuit. Morgane se retira alors dans son lit sous les couvertures moelleuses, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. La jeune femme tenta vainement de se réchauffer, mais tout son corps semblait rester de glace, comme s'il se pliait à l'effroi de son esprit.

-0-0-0-

La terre gelée de la plaine s'étendait devant l'armée, rasée par la lumière froide et blanche du soleil hivernal qui se levait. Il mettait également en évidence les corps jonchés sur le sol : les visages blancs dont les lèvres avaient bleuies sous le gel étaient marqués par leur dernière expression : incrédulité pour certain, peur pour d'autres, ou encore exaltation.

Merlin déglutit, son dégout apparaissant clairement sur son visage. Arthur lui enjoignit de le suivre sur le champ. Ses chevaliers vérifièrent un à un les morts, faisant emporter les rares corps qui appartenaient à leur armée afin de procéder à leur crémation. Cherchant, espérant qu'il restait des survivants autant de leur côté que de celui de Cenred car à présent, nul ne savait ce qu'il en était.

Le paysage était morne et inspirait un profond désespoir. Arthur regardait la scène qui l'entourait de manière impassible et austère, faisant preuve d'un immense effort pour ne pas céder à la lassitude qui le prenait. Toutes ces morts, Cenred n'avait-il aucune pitié pour ses hommes ?

Soudain il entendit un son assourdi, suivi de cris de douleur plaintifs et se retourna pour voir Merlin qui venait de maladroitement se prendre les pieds dans les jambes d'un cadavre. Il haussa les sourcils, soupira et fit une moue désapprobatrice avant de se rendre compte : de cris … pas d'un cri, de plusieurs, ceux de Merlin, et du cadavre !

Il se précipita et redressa le pauvre homme, dont la partie supérieure avait été écrasée par un autre de ses pairs. Il respirait péniblement, expirant râles et gémissements. Ses vêtements portaient les armoiries de Cenred. Merlin s'approcha et sortit de son sac sa gourde et quelques herbes destinées à soulager le pauvre malheureux. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. La blessure béante à l'estomac était noire de putréfaction. Il n'avait survécu jusqu'à cette heure que grâce aux températures extrêmement basses de la nuit.

-Ne parlez pas, buvez, prenez, allez. Ceci va vous soulager, essaya de le calmer le jeune sorcier, qui pour l'heure faisait fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse, cherchant à se souvenir de tout ce que lui avait enseigné son mentor.

-Rhhahh … aahh. Mm… mer… ci, répondit en un long râle le mourant.

Arthur secoua la tête, maintenant la tête de l'homme pendant que son serviteur lui faisait avaler herbes et eau.

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas ça … Je…, entama le prince, presque honteux d'avoir mené cette bataille, pourtant essentielle à leur victoire.

-Pp…pas… fot' … Cen…roi ab…bandonné, coupa le moribond.

Ainsi Cenred avait déposé les armes et laissé ce bout d'armée pour avoir le temps de se replier dans ses terres. Arthur hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Il sentit sa main être serrée, tandis que le pauvre homme écarquillait les yeux, comme surpris et finalement laissait tomber sa tête.

-Je suis navré, Arthur… Je ne pouvais rien faire, avoua Merlin.

-Je sais, au moins maintenant nous savons que Cenred est reparti dans ses terres. Il n'osera pas attaquer avant un moment. Je vais faire lever le camp, nous rentrons.

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui et se mit à sourire franchement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? La perspective de nettoyer ma chambre ou le plaisir de retourner à la chasse ?, se moqua le blond.

-Aucun des deux, juste le plaisir de savoir que je vais revoir mes amis, répondit le brun avant de sourire malicieusement et de s'en aller.

-Et moi alors ?, geignit Arthur avant de le poursuivre, conscient qu'il le faisait exprès, pour détendre la situation encore tendue par les sentiments de culpabilité et de regret.

-0-0-0-

Les gardes poussèrent les portes devant le vieil homme pour le laisser entrer dans la salle du trône. La lumière rasante de l'hiver illuminait la pièce à chaque fenêtre, les rayons de couleur froide apparaissant au contact de la poussière qui volait dans la pièce. Le roi était debout, le regard dans le vague, probablement perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Gaius et lui sourit gentiment.

-Hé bien, mon ami, pour quelle raison venez-vous me voir ?, demanda le roi, toujours bienveillant envers ce vieil ami.

-Je … je me demandais si vous aviez des nouvelles … du front, fit en hésitant le médecin, ignorant comment le roi pourrait prendre sa demande incongrue.

-Ah, votre protégé… Il est comme un fils pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?, répondit Uther, comprenant la peine de savoir sa progéniture en si grand danger.

-Oui, votre majesté. Et bien que je comprenne la nécessité de repousser notre ennemi, croyez-vous que cette guerre durera encore longtemps ?, interrogea finement le médecin.

-Aucune idée, croyez bien que j'espère autant que vous le retour du prince. Il est dur pour moi de l'envoyer ainsi se battre, mais un jour il me succédera. Nul doute que… cela lui sera une expérience utile. Toutefois, les derniers rapports d'éclaireurs indiquaient que Cenred avait reculé jusqu'aux plaines du Nord. Soit, il sera bientôt cerné… soit il se rendra et retournera dans ses terres, la queue entre les jambes comme à son habitude, expliqua le roi, las et distrait.

Son regard s'était à nouveau perdu dans le vague. Ainsi c'était l'inquiétude de savoir son fils au front qui le troublait.

-Le dénouement est proche alors ?, tenta Gaius, voulant autant se rassurer que rassurer son souverain.

-Certainement… il sera certainement rentré pour les célébrations d'Imbolc, soupira Uther avant de sourire plus gaiement. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il y trouvera de fort jolies choses à voir.

-Ah, Morgane ? Je l'ai croisée au marché, elle semblait d'humeur fort joyeuse, en effet, comprit le médecin.

-Elle ne s'est pas encore résolue à me ruiner, mais elle sera très certainement étonnante, comme à son habitude, sourit fièrement le roi.

-Elle a hérité de la grâce de sa mère. Lady Viviane était une très belle femme, plus mélancolique peut-être…, soupira le vieil homme.

-Oui, cela me fait plaisir de la voir redevenir elle-même, son enlèvement l'avait rendue terriblement craintive, je l'avais bien perçu, analysa Uther.

Gaius déglutit, au moins il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'appréhension de sa pupille était essentiellement causée par sa présence. Il s'inclina et, au signe de tête amical du roi, se retira. Au moins, il y avait des nouvelles réjouissantes, les petits seraient bientôt de retour. À force de passer tant de temps avec ces jeunes, il avait de plus en plus tendance à les considérer comme ses petits-enfants que comme de jeunes maîtres. Il entendit les portes se refermer derrière lui, toujours pensif, et regagna à son rythme son laboratoire.

-0-0-0-

Le camp de fortune que le prince avait fait installé dans le creux de la vallée, protégé des vents froids et violents qui courraient sur les plaines, était agité dans tous les sens. On démontait les tentes, on rangeait les ustensiles de cuisine, les paquetages … Bref, dès l'annonce du retour, le branle-bas de combat s'était mis en route et les hommes s'étaient activés fiévreusement.

Merlin finissait de préparer les chevaux du prince et le sien, afin de permettre un départ rapide. Il sangla la selle, vérifia que les sacs étaient bien fermés et correctement harnachés, avant de flatter doucement l'encolure du pur-sang d'Arthur. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement excité, sentant sans doute la frénésie qui vibrait dans l'air.

-Et alors, Merlin ? Qu'as-tu fait à ce cheval pour qu'il soit aussi survolté ?

Merlin haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de son prince et lui tendit les rênes, se préparant pour l'aider à grimper sur sa monture en se mettant à quatre pattes.

-Moi ? Rien du tout, il est sûrement content de rentrer et de pouvoir se reposer gentiment dans son écurie.

-Sache Merlin, que mon cheval n'est pas du genre à paresser, pas comme toi.

Arthur plaça un pied sur le dos de Merlin et prenant son élan se dépêcha d'atteindre le dos de l'étalon qui chercha à s'enfuir, mais Arthur était trop bon cavalier pour se laisser surprendre. Le sorcier se releva et souriant moqueusement, répondit mollement, comme si Arthur n'avait rien dit.

-Ou bien il est simplement satisfait de savoir qu'il n'aura plus à supporter votre poids encore longtemps…

Il avait attrapé ses propres rênes et vit avec plaisir que la moitié des hommes était déjà prête à partir et que les autres finissaient juste de faire disparaître les dernières traces de leur passage.

-Pfff, soupira le blond, en faisant faire demi-tour à son cheval et lançant un regard à son serviteur qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait compris l'allusion et ne l'avait pas aimée. Alors ? Dois-je attendre que tu daignes nous rejoindre ?

Le brun sourit et montant sur son propre moyen de transport répondit narquoisement :

-Non, mon seigneur, j'appréhendais juste de devoir monter toute la journée, c'est assez éprouvant, répondit Merlin en grimaçant.

-Tu as peur d'avoir mal à tes petites fesses ?, le taquina le prince, commençant à chevaucher, les soldats prêts les suivant.

-Moui, elles ne sont pas aussi grosses que les vôtres, répondit sur le même ton son vis-à-vis.

-Hum ! Tu sais que tu as beaucoup d'audace pour une poule mouillée ?, sourit le chevalier, faisant clairement référence à ces innombrables fois où il trouvait Merlin caché derrière un arbre ou prêt à déserter le danger.

-Je suis peut-être une poule mouillée, mais moi, je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas la grosse tête !, acheva enfin le sorcier, content de sa trouvaille.

-Cela ne veut rien dire du tout !, ricana le prince.

-C'est idiomatique !, répondit du tac au tac le serviteur.

-C'est quoi ?, s'étonna son interlocuteur.

-Il faut absolument que vous soyez plus près du peuple !, soupira le brun en relevant les yeux.

-Et qu'entends-tu par grosse tête Merlin ?, siffla Arthur, dangereusement.

-Euh… ? En deux mots ?, hoqueta le maladroit.

-Oui, fit le blond en plissant les yeux.

-Prince Arthur ?

Le prince arrêta son cheval et tenta de frapper Merlin à l'arrière de la tête, mais celui-ci, ayant prévu la réaction, s'était déjà penché et intimait à son cheval de partir en avant. Aussitôt le prince partit à sa chasse, faisant rire les chevaliers et les soldats qui les suivaient. Merlin avait le chic pour détendre les atmosphères les plus lourdes, et puis après tout, en galopant ils rentreraient plus vite.

La forêt d'arbres nus et humides se mit alors à résonner de cavalcades, de rires, et de bruits de feuilles écrasées, la troupe s'élançant à son tour sur le chemin vers Camelot. Derrière certains arbres, les éclaireurs de Cenred se tassèrent un peu plus et soupirèrent de soulagement. Camelot ne s'introduirait pas davantage sur les terres de Cenred maintenant qu'il avait implicitement reconnu sa défaite en fuyant. Leur roi serait satisfait, mais nul doute qu'il ne serait pas content. Il rêvait bien trop à ces terres, pour accepter si facilement d'avoir perdu.

-0-0-0-

La jeune servante, habillée de sa robe mauve relevée de diverses broderies, sortit des cuisines, un lourd plateau dans les bras. Elle referma habilement la porte avec son pied et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Gaius monter rejoindre ses appartements. Le vieil homme était assez triste et isolé ces derniers temps, malgré les leçons régulières de Morgane. Elle irait lui rendre visite, sitôt qu'elle aurait déposé son plateau et effectué ses corvées matinales auprès de sa maîtresse. L'homme semblait toujours plus lent et moins vif lorsque son jeune apprenti était absent. Il semblait lui insuffler une énergie peu commune. Elle sourit à la pensée de leur prochain retour. Puis elle soupira, équilibra sa prise et se dirigea vers les appartements où certainement Morgane devait encore dormir.

Elle longea les couloirs, croisant certains serviteurs qui refaisaient des chambres d'invités ou qui simplement entretenaient le château. Les couloirs restaient plus sombres l'hiver malgré les aménagements astucieux pour y faire entrer la lumière naturelle, alors de nombreuses torches avaient été ajoutées aux murs, réchauffant en même temps ces pièces, véritables pièges à courant d'air froid. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte avant que d'une main assurée elle la fasse pivoter.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle se sentit glacée. La chambre était très sombre, la lumière filtrait à peine à travers les lourds rideaux. L'âtre s'était éteint pendant la nuit et Gwen se hâta de le ranimer avant d'allumer quelques bougies pour éclairer sommairement, le temps de tirer les voiles épais.

Elle sourit, satisfaite, en laissant retomber le tissu et se retourna pour voir la pièce. Elle faillit laisser échapper un cri de surprise en voyant l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'était formée sur les meubles et sur le plancher. De nombreuses toiles d'araignées s'étaient installées, s'agrippant aux meubles, aux voiles et aux fenêtres, obscurcissant la pièce. On aurait dit que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'on était entré dans cette pièce. Pourtant elle était là hier … Que diable ?

Elle dirigea son regard vers la jeune dame, et la vit les yeux grand ouverts, tremblants et complètement ailleurs. Elle se jeta à ses côtés et passa sa main sur son front glacé. Pas de fièvre ? Elle était juste glacée et apeurée ? La métisse prit les mains de Morgane sous les couvertures et son cœur se serra en sentant les mains fraîches. Elle sentait la chaleur propagée par les couvertures, mais les mains de la brune étaient restées froides. Elle les frotta vigoureusement pour les réchauffer, mais ne réussit qu'à les rougir. Pourtant, cela fit réagir la jeune sorcière qui papillonna des yeux et la fixa, tremblante.

-G… Gw… Gwen ? Fffrrr… froid.

-Je vois ça, ma dame. Vous sentez mes mains ?

Morgane se contenta d'hocher la tête légèrement, toute engourdie qu'elle était. Gwen serra ses mains un peu plus en signe de réconfort. Elle lui sourit gentiment, avant de courir dans le couloir et d'héler un collègue qu'elle chargea d'aller chercher Gaius en urgence. Elle revint dès sa commission faite et entreprit de défaire Morgane de ses couvertures.

La jeune fille claqua un peu des dents, mais laissa la jeune fille experte la déshabiller et lui mettre des vêtements plus chauds tout en la frictionnant afin de faire repartir la circulation. Déjà la pâleur de la jeune fille faisait place à des joues roses, et ses tremblements diminuaient. Guenièvre s'assit près de son amie dans le lit et la prit dans ses bras tout en persévérant dans ses efforts. C'est ainsi que le vieux médecin les trouva, Morgane ensommeillée dans les bras de Gwen qui massait doucement ses mains et ses bras pour la réchauffer.

-Que diable s'est-il passé?, s'étonna-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit désespérément la jeune fille. Regardez, elle est gelée, pas de fièvre, juste gelée.

-Hum ce n'est pas normal…

-Normal ? Vous voyez cette poussière et ces toiles d'araignées ? L'âtre était parfaitement allumé quand je suis partie et la pièce était propre …, s'indigna la métisse.

-Peut-être, peut-être est-ce elle ?, essaya de commencer le médecin.

-Pardon ?

-Elle a déjà mis le feu par inadvertance, souviens-toi, peut-être … a-t-elle inconsciemment éteint le feu, et fait refroidir la pièce ?

-Oh…

-Aide-moi, je vais l'ausculter de plus près.

Après un examen minutieux et rapide, il ordonna de faire préparer un bain chaud et de veiller à faire chauffer correctement la pièce. Un peu plus, et elle serait morte frigorifiée. On ouvrit la chambre voisine, qui bien que non occupée était plus chaude que celle de Morgane et Gwen s'occupa des soins à lui procurer, tandis que des serviteurs envahissaient la chambre de sa maîtresse afin de la dépoussiérer et d'attiser le feu.

Il n'est rien de dire qu'ils furent surpris de l'état de la pièce, nombreux étaient ceux qui connaissaient Gwen et qui savaient à quel point elle faisait bien son travail. Heureusement Gaius y avait pensé pour la jeune fille et avait fort habilement ouvert la fenêtre afin de la casser de l'extérieur, dispersant un vent glacial dans la pièce. Les toiles d'araignée s'étaient aussitôt envolées et éparpillées dans la pièce, répandant également la suie sur son passage. Bien sûr un œil averti aurait compris que juste une fenêtre cassée et un vent d'hiver n'auraient pu faire entrer tant de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, mais les gens acceptèrent sans broncher l'explication, tant ils étaient pressés de mettre un terme à ce travail inattendu.

-0-0-0-

Une fois les ordres donnés, Morgane avait eu du mal à suivre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait senti qu'on la portait, qu'elle changeait de chambre. On l'avait déposé dans un lit chaud et douillet, ses yeux s'étaient fermé tous seuls avant de se rouvrir brusquement au contact de l'eau chaude. Elle avait eu la sensation d'être ébouillantée, tant ses membres s'étaient refroidis, mais après quelques instants d'accoutumance et de brefs massages pour aider sa circulation à repartir, la chaleur s'était enfin infiltrée dans sa chair et son sang. Elle avait soupiré de soulagement et avait laissé sa suivante veiller à son bien-être.

Son réveil avait été doux et elle avait été surprise de trouver Uther à son chevet. Il semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle tendit la main, et sous ses doigts roulèrent les gouttes d'eau salées. Uther lui sourit tendrement et resserra sa prise sur ses mains. Il caressa doucement son front avant de l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il reviendrait dès la fin de l'examen de Gaius.

Le vieil homme vérifia sa température et lui assura que sa circulation était redevenue normale. Il toussa, un peu gêné, avant de lui sourire gravement et de prendre un ton ferme.

-Vous avez été en hypothermie, ma Dame et si nous n'avions pas agi aussi vite, j'aurais eu davantage de difficultés à vous sauver. J'ai convaincu Uther que cette maladie était due à votre fenêtre cassée, mais à vrai dire j'ignore ce qui l'a causée. Pourriez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Du moins ce dont vous vous souvenez ?

Morgane ouvrit la bouche et sembla s'étrangler avant de tousser, tandis qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir plus confortablement sur sa couche. Elle sourit et recommença.

-Je … je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

-Pourquoi ?, interrogea-t-il.

-De … de sombres pensées … je je … suis restée près de la fenêtre et je me suis sentie, vous savez,… euh en… envahie par le froid. Je me suis mise au lit, mais je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer … tout, tout devenait si froid, bégaya-t-elle difficilement, la voix légèrement enrouée.

Gaius prit une tasse sur une table proche et la remplit d'eau chaude. Il vérifia la composition puis lui tendit la tasse fumante.

-Prenez garde à ne pas vous brûler, ça devrait vous aider.

-Mer… merci.

-Ce n'est rien. Je me demande si ce ne sont pas vos pouvoirs qui … ont refroidi l'ambiance ?, réfléchit-il à haute voix.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe avant de répondre.

-Mais … mais je je croyais que … que nos pouvoirs nous protégeaient, du moins … quand … quand ils agissent sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

-Vous avez raison, mais lorsque vous ne les maîtrisiez pas encore, vous en aviez eu si peur que vous aviez mis le feu …

-Ooh… euh, oui.

-Je vais demander conseil auprès de Balinor, d'ici là, reposez-vous. Gwen restera près de vous et veillera à ce qu'aucun autre incident ne survienne.

Il se leva, attrapa son sac et y rangea ses dernières affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Gaius ?

-Mmh ?

-Merci, je … Je ne comprends pas … mais je ferai attention.

-Nous vous aimons tous ici et nous avons eu peur pour vous, mais à présent l'essentiel est que vous vous reposiez. Uther reviendra vous voir sans doute quelques minutes. Il était extrêmement inquiet, vous êtes comme une fille pour lui, à la différence que vous contrairement à Arthur, il peut vous épargner.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je crois que comme moi il a été très soulagé d'apprendre le retour du prince. La guerre a été gagnée, Cenred s'est retranché dans ses terres. Je crois que s'il avait pu, Uther n'y aurait pas envoyé Arthur. Mais c'est l'héritier, il doit faire ses preuves auprès du peuple, apprendre à devenir roi. Tandis que vous, il peut vous protéger de ce genre de chose. Il veillera toujours sur votre bonheur, cela j'en suis sûr, termina le médecin, méditant ses propres paroles.

Il secoua la tête, sourit et sortit, laissant Morgane perplexe.

-0-0-0-

Uther faisait les cent pas sur le palier menant aux appartements de sa pupille lorsqu'enfin le vieil homme parut. Il se rapprocha de l'escalier, attendant que le médecin descende péniblement

-Alors ?, demanda le roi impatient.

-Elle va mieux, quelques jours de repos et tout sera oublié, répondit Gaius

-J'ai eu si peur, je me suis revu il y a trois ans lorsqu'elle a eu ce terrible coma …

-En effet, majesté. Mais assurément, elle a une excellente constitution. Je crains que ce soit son esprit qui ait le plus de mal à récupérer, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?, questionna Uther.

-La laisser se reposer et écouter ses besoins. Du repos pour commencer, ensuite nous verrons ce dont elle a besoin. Le retour d'Arthur devrait pas mal la distraire. Ils ont toujours été très doués pour se chamailler, répliqua l'homme en souriant, repensant aux bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire, enfants.

-En effet, … quelle adorable enfant elle était quand elle est arrivée ici, après … la mort de Gorlois, termina âprement le souverain, avant de soupirer. Je vais tâcher de l'encourager au repos. Sa servante restera auprès d'elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je lui ai promis qu'elle ne resterait pas seule. Vous pouvez faire confiance à Guenièvre, sire, c'est une excellente infirmière et elle aime beaucoup Dame Morgane.

-Je donnerai des ordres pour qu'on leur porte repas et qu'on s'occupe de ses corvées, fit Uther, reprenant son visage austère et empreint de gravité.

-C'est une bonne idée votre majesté, s'inclina Gaius avant de quitter le souverain qui déjà montait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Gaius secoua la tête avant de reprendre le chemin de ses appartements, d'ici quelques jours, les garçons seraient de retour et on fêterait sans nul doute la victoire en même temps que la fête d'Imbolc, pour laisser le temps à la jeune fille de se remettre. En ce qui la concernait, il allait contacter Balinor au plus vite. Était-il normal que les émotions de Morgane aient un tel effet sur sa magie ? Il soupira, incertain. Merlin ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de souci, fort heureusement. Encore que lorsqu'il avait été empoisonné, il avait fait de la magie dans son coma …

-0-0-0-

Les tentures de son lit avaient été à moitié tirées par Gwen qui l'avait tellement emmitouflée qu'elle avait du mal à respirer par moment. La chambre était surchauffée et la condensation coulait le long des vitres. La jeune servante était occupée à discuter gaiement avec sa maîtresse tout en lui montrant ce qu'elle avait déjà fait sur sa robe. Morgane lui sourit doucement, consciente des efforts que Gwen faisait pour la divertir.

Elle admira la robe déjà bien avancée. Elle était quasiment prête pour les premiers essayages, heureusement que Gwen connaissait ses mensurations à la perfection. Elle leva néanmoins les yeux lorsque la porte grinça en s'ouvrant sous la main d'Uther. Gwen se leva et s'inclina avant de reculer prête à partir pour leur laisser l'intimité due à leur rang, mais le seigneur lui fit signe de rester.

-Je suis venue vous souhaiter un bon rétablissement et vous encourager au repos, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire dire. Je me charge de tout.

-Je vous remercie, vous êtes si bon.

-Euh… Gwen, c'est cela ?, interrogea le roi en s'adressant à la jeune métisse.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en faisant une légère révérence.

-Inutile de vous occuper de vos corvées habituelles, vous vous contenterez de rester auprès de ma pupille. Votre amitié et votre sens du devoir envers elle me forcent à reconnaître vos qualités. J'aurais dû il y a déjà quelques années vous assurer une dame de compagnie parmi la cour, ou du moins vous laisser en choisir une, mais vous sembliez tellement aimer votre indépendance…

-Et je vous en sais gré, Guenièvre m'est suffisante.

-En effet, elle semble l'être, mais une servante ne peut être dame de compagnie d'une dame.

Le visage de Morgane se ferma, il ne pouvait la priver de sa seule confidente ? Pas sa seule amie … Mais Uther continuait de sourire.

-Il va de soi que je ne peux élever son rang au vôtre, mais de par ses qualités elle a prouvé être une citoyenne d'honneur de Camelot, je lui ferai don d'un titre, petit certes, mais qui fera d'elle votre dame de compagnie attitrée.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent surprises et se sourirent, soulagées. Gwen plongea dans une plus grande révérence tandis que Morgane remerciait son tuteur de ses largesses. Il l'embrassa et les quitta, les laissant savourer leur bonheur. Il faudrait trouver une nouvelle suivante à Morgane, mais il était sûr que cette fille choisirait au mieux. Si l'esprit de Morgane était le plus abîmé par ses maladies, alors il veillerait à ce que rien ne la contrarie plus. Sa santé était d'une importance vitale pour lui.

-0-0-0-

Le laboratoire, toujours jonché de saletés, était au moins rangé et les étagères nettoyées. Seul le sol semblait toujours aussi sale, Gaius avait bien tenté de balayer, mais ses hanches et son dos avaient bien trop protesté à son goût. Il prit du papier, et commença à écrire sa missive. Il lui fallait se dépêcher, un coursier partait aujourd'hui.

 _"Cher ami,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous prier de nous rendre une visite urgente à Camelot, afin de vous entretenir d'un problème que j'ai rencontré auprès de nos amis communs. Je pense que vos capacités seront les plus à même de nous aider et c'est pour cela que je vous supplie de nous rejoindre au plus vite. Par la suivante, je vous annonce également la grande joie qui m'a été faite : la guerre est achevée, des éclaireurs nous ont appris le retour proche de nos enfants et j'avoue avoir été extrêmement reconnaissant au ciel d'avoir épargné nos proches._

 _Votre dévoué, Gaius."_

Le médecin relut attentivement sa lettre, en soi elle n'était guère claire, mais il devait absolument veiller à ce que les noms d'Arthur, Morgane et Merlin n'apparaissent pas dans sa missive, encore moins celui de Balinor et le mot magie. Bien que la correspondance ne soit plus surveillée, il préférait être trop prudent que pas assez. Il la scella et appelant un serviteur qui passait le paya pour qu'il porte sa lettre à la personne concernée. Il n'aurait pas le courage de redescendre et de remonter. Il était peut-être temps d'enseigner davantage à Merlin ? Son corps vieillissait, il le sentait.

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	3. Le poison de la mandragore - Part 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Le poison de la mandragore : Partie 2**

-0-0-0-

Par-delà, le royaume de Camelot, à quelques jours de marche, une prêtresse de l'ancien culte était complètement ignorante des derniers événements. Une fois qu'elle avait quittée Morgane, elle était retournée en sa demeure et avait entamé sa part de travail.

Les ruines du château avaient un aspect lugubre sous la lune blafarde, mais la lumière chancelante des bougies leur rendait une certaine ambiance romantique et nostalgique. Morgause achevait de préparer la base de la potion dont elle aurait besoin pour canaliser le pouvoir de la mandragore. Elle acheva de mettre les derniers ingrédients et laissa la potion se mettre à frémir doucement… Dès qu'elle aurait ajouté les larmes, la mixture serait prête.

En espérant que sa sœur trouverait rapidement un moyen de lui arracher ses larmes. Cela ne serait pas évident, et il faudrait sans doute qu'elle se mette en danger. Mais elle en était capable … Elle entendit brusquement un bruit se répercuter sur les murs de son antre. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer sur son domaine. Elle perdit son sourire satisfait et se concentra sur sa magie afin de déterminer qui était l'intrus. Très vite, son sourire se fit mauvais et elle s'avança vers la sortie afin de mettre à la porte son visiteur.

Son ancien allié ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidée et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il était responsable de la fuite de Morgane … Sans cette visite inopportune, elle aurait pu rapidement repérer la présence d'Arthur. Tout cela avait été un incroyable échec. Cenred avait peut-être des forces à lui fournir, des hommes sachant se battre, mais il n'avait aucun courage et aucune intelligence. Son ambition le dévorait sans laisser place à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Cenred se tenait dans la cour, seul et l'attendait parfaitement immobile, à moitié assis sur le billot où elle avait éprouvé le courage et l'honneur du prince. Il se redressa en la voyant et lui sourit d'une manière mauvaise.

-Ma Dame, la salua-t-il.

-Je ne vous retourne pas le compliment, votre présence m'importune Cenred, votre incapacité à faire ce que je vous demande me révulse, laissa-t-elle échapper telle une injure.

-En l'occurrence, c'est vous qui deviez la surveiller. Comment ces avortons ont-ils pu vous retrouver d'abord ?, répondit-il plein de hargne.

Il s'était levé et avait tenté de la saisir pour les épaules afin de la secouer tant sa colère voulait se matérialiser. Fort heureusement pour elle, la blonde ne manquait pas de réflexes et lui échappa aisément. Elle redressa la tête, fièrement et de la manière la plus hautaine possible elle lui répondit sans perdre la face :

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suppose que vos gens ont dû être trop … bavards.

-Dans ce cas ils seront châtiés, sourit le vigoureux soldat le visage empreint de méchanceté et de cruauté.

-Trop tard, le mal est fait, éructa-t-elle en se tournant vers le mur.

-En effet, pour moi aussi, cracha l'homme, je me suis fait écraser par Uther ! J'ai engagé mes forces dans une bataille que je ne pouvais que perdre ! Pour vous et que me donnez-vous en échange ? Rien !

-Qu'est-ce à dire ? s'écria-t-elle en reportant son visage ulcéré et ses yeux écarquillés par l'audace dont son interlocuteur faisait preuve.

-J'ai accepté de vous aider pour plier Uther et Camelot, mais où est passé votre aide ! Je ne puis rien seul.

Morgause le fixa, pleine de mépris et finit par hocher la tête, se calmant.

-Il est certain qu'il nous faut agir sur deux fronts, sinon nous ne pourrons venir à bout de cet ennemi, répliqua-t-elle, consciente des forces de celui-ci.

-Deux fronts, … en effet. Mais comment faire …, soupira le roi de dépit.

-Vous… pouvez encore l'attaquer de face, et je peux fissurer ses défenses de l'intérieur, répondit-elle les yeux brillants d'une idée fulgurante.

-Auriez-vous une idée ?, l'interrogea-t'il en se rendant compte des changements d'expression qui se modulaient sur son gracieux visage.

-Peut-être bien, fit-elle en souriant machiavéliquement. Maintenant écoutez-moi…

Il se pencha vers elle, et la laissa lui expliquer son idée. Plus elle entrait dans les détails, plus l'enthousiasme le gagnait. Ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir à l'idée que bientôt Camelot serait à lui et il la laissa poursuivre et fixer les détails du plan. Ils convinrent alors d'un autre rendez-vous dès que Morgause serait prête. Elle lui montra ensuite une figurine et l'incita à bien la mémoriser. Dès qu'il eut réussi à la lui décrire parfaitement les yeux bandés, elle le libéra et il partit très content de son initiative.

-0-0-0-

La forêt encore dénudée laissait le vent frais se glisser entre les branches et émettre un sifflement mélodieux. Pourtant Merlin pouvait sentir que l'air se faisait plus doux et pouvait voir que les bourgeons se préparaient à sortir. Il sentait la magie palpiter en lui au fur et à mesure que l'hiver reculait, faisant place au printemps naissant. Mais là tout de suite, il était très heureux d'enfin apercevoir le château.

Après leur monstrueuse partie de chasse-poursuite avec Arthur, ils avaient fini par se calmer et avaient repris avec ardeur le chemin du retour. Après près de trois jours de chevauchée, Camelot apparaissait enfin à leur vue. Les éclaireurs qui les précédaient d'une journée au moment de leur départ avait dû prendre de l'avance … Eux ne s'étaient pas arrêté à chaque coucher de soleil afin de se reposer. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'expérience pour monter la nuit.

Merlin soupira de soulagement et grimaça en sentant les courbatures dues au voyage. Arthur se rapprocha de lui et sourit avant de murmurer de manière à ce que seul Merlin l'entende :

-Mal à tes petites fesses ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et lança sa monture en avant, faisant la course avec Arthur, à qui le premier atteindrait la cour du château.

-0-0-0-

Les portes de la salle du conseil s'ouvrirent en laissant passer le prince, tout éblouissant de sa nouvelle victoire. Uther se leva en le voyant et lui sourit largement.

-Ah ! Mon fils! Que je suis content de vous voir, il paraît que Cenred s'est enfui devant votre courage, s'enquit le roi en attrapant le jeune par les épaules en une forte et brève accolade.

-En effet, père, il a lâchement abandonné ses hommes derrière lui. Rien qui ne lui fasse honneur, fit Arthur en souriant de manière désinvolte et hautaine, tel qu'il en avait l'habitude avec son père.

Si Merlin lui avait beaucoup dégonflé la tête, il conservait ces manières de par devant son père, pour qui il était important de conserver une attitude princière quoi qu'il fasse. Il devait être fier de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il faisait pour le roi et le royaume.

-En tout cas votre retour tombe bien. Nous fêterons votre victoire en même temps qu'Imbolc, répondit l'homme mûr.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir ?, s'étonna le prince, en déposant ses gantelets sur la table et se frottant les poignets de soulagement.

-Aah, malheureusement Morgane a été quelque peu malade ces derniers jours, Gaius prescrit du repos, mais elle sera remise pour la fête, expliqua le roi, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-elle eu ?, s'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Morgane, malade ? Ce n'était pas bon signe … un rapport avec la magie ? Son père ne semblait pas être inquiet ou fâché pourtant … Il chercha vainement à comprendre mais la réponse vint rapidement et le fit soupirer intérieurement de soulagement, un simple coup de froid.

-Gaius a parlé d'hypothermie ? Sa fenêtre s'est brisée et c'est comme si elle avait passé la nuit dehors.

-Quel drôle d'incident, souffla-t-il en souriant distraitement.

-En effet, mais tout est réglé à présent, plus de peur que de mal. Je vous conseille de lui rendre visite dès que vous vous serez rafraîchi, l'incita son père, le bras passé autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient tous deux vers la sortie.

-Je ne comptais pas me rendre chez elle dans cette tenue, mon serviteur est allé saluer son tuteur et me préparer un bain, fit Arthur en haussant les sourcils, pour montrer qu'il ne comptait certes pas rester en armure plus longtemps.

-Il est vrai que tu en as besoin, se moqua Uther, en faisant une moue comme si le prince sentait autant qu'un cochon qui se serait roulé dans la boue.

-Père! se gaussa Arthur. Mais il est vrai que je serai assez satisfait de manger à votre table ce soir, reconnut-il.

-Alors à ce soir, conclut Uther en lui frappant l'épaule, un sourire fier plaqué sur le visage.

Arthur lui adressa un dernier sourire et franchit la porte tandis que son père se remettait au travail. Le prince se dépêcha de rejoindre ses appartements, en espérant que Merlin ait fini de chauffer l'eau de son bain.

-0-0-0-

Le crépuscule était déjà arrivé lorsqu'Arthur fut prêt à aller rendre visite à son amie, Merlin venait de le quitter pour faire sa propre toilette et le rejoindrait dans les appartements de la jeune fille le plus vite possible. Il aurait une petite heure à lui consacrer avant de rejoindre son père pour le repas. Comme si son ventre avait entendu ses propres pensées, le prince l'entendit émettre un terrible gargouillis et il fit demi-tour pour prendre un fruit dans la coupe sur la table de sa chambre avant de repartir vers la porte.

Tout en mangeant sa pomme, il chemina lentement au travers des couloirs et atteignit enfin la porte de son amie d'enfance. Il frappa nonchalamment et attendit patiemment qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Cependant il fut surpris par l'ouverture de la porte par une servante qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu.

Il entra, la laissant refermer soigneusement derrière lui et avança dans la chambre avant d'apercevoir Morgane assise dans un fauteuil, en train de discuter gaiement avec Gwen. Celle-ci était… différente. Il plissa les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle portait une robe plus habillée que d'habitude. Mais Morgane l'avait enfin aperçu et lui sourit en tendant les mains vers lui. Il s'approcha et attrapant une chaise sur son passage, s'installa près d'elle.

Gwen déposa son ouvrage qu'elle expliquait à la brune et se leva avant de faire une légère révérence. Elle voulut sortir pour les laisser seuls, mais la main de Morgane lui attrapa la sienne avant de lui faire signe de se rasseoir.

-Arthur, je suis heureuse de vous voir en si bonne forme.

-Merci, c'est moi qui suis navré d'apprendre votre mésaventure, répondit-il, perplexe par la présence de la jeune métisse.

-Oh, juste un coup de froid … Rien d'inquiétant, répondit la pupille du roi de manière évasive.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers la servante qui se tenait dans un coin, attendant ses ordres. La convalescente lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui donna sa soirée de liberté. Pendant que l'adolescente en tablier prenait congé et partait, Arthur se tourna vers la métisse qui lui sourit timidement avant de reprendre son ouvrage.

-En réalité, nous ne savons guère ce qui s'est passé. Nous attendons Balinor, c'était vraiment étrange … Mais laissons cela, acheva-t-elle d'expliquer, je dois vous présenter ma dame de compagnie, Dame Guenièvre … , Uther lui a donné un petit titre, pour pouvoir devenir officiellement ma dame de compagnie.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcher un petit rire surpris.

-Vraiment ? Félicitations alors, Gwen. Pardon, excusez-moi Dame Gwen, sourit-il malicieusement.

-Je ne sais pourquoi il a fait cela, et de toute manière, je suis juste citoyenne d'honneur, comme Gaius, expliqua la jeune métisse embarrassée.

-Parce qu'il a reconnu tes mérites, sourit gaiement Morgane en lui prenant la main tandis que sa jeune amie rougissait.

Arthur se cala contre le siège en souriant, il était bon de rentrer chez soi. Sous peu Merlin arriverait, ferait une bêtise et tout le monde rirait. Mmh, une fois que Balinor serait là, le problème de Morgane serait réglé et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes … enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel ennemi se présente. Malheureusement, il y en avait toujours un nouveau.

-0-0-0-

La nuit tombée, Gwen avait laissé son ancienne maîtresse qui se sentait mieux et qui désirait la voir se reposer correctement au lieu de la veiller encore. Elle avait rejoint son ancienne maison et fait un rapide ménage avant de se coucher. Sa condition était meilleure, certes, mais pas de là à lui permettre d'habiter une des chambres du château et de toute manière, elle ne pourrait jamais se séparer de sa maison et de la forge de son père, trop de souvenirs y étaient liés.

Dehors, il n'y avait quasiment plus de lumière, la lune si pleine avait cédé la place à une lune gobeuse, puis à son premier quartier, bientôt il n'y aurait plus que le premier croissant et la nouvelle lune juste pour la fête d'Imbolc. La jeune fille colla son front contre les carreaux gelés qui formaient une de ses fenêtres et tenta d'apercevoir si la garde était passée, avant que la vitre ne soit entièrement embuée.

La jeune fille ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre et attrapa un paquet qu'elle avait fixé dans une pierre sculptée parmi une des gargouilles qui décoraient les façades. Elle le rentra vivement et referma la fenêtre aussitôt. Morgane prit une grande inspiration en serrant le paquet contre son cœur et s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre. Elle le déballa lentement et fit apparaître une petite sculpture.

La brune baissa les yeux un peu honteuse, se souvenant la gentillesse avec laquelle Balinor et Hunith s'étaient occupé d'elle et le jour où le père de Merlin lui avait donné ce faucon sculpté. En réalité, il lui en avait offert deux, mais elle avait donné l'autre à sa sœur. Elle le porta tout près de son visage et murmura un sort qui fit briller ses yeux d'éclats dorés.

Soudain elle sentit dans sa main un chatouillement, la sorcière l'ouvrit alors délicatement et sourit en voyant la sculpture battre des ailes. L'oiseau minuscule tordit la tête et se posa sur son doigt, la pinçant légèrement. Morgane sourit, toujours émerveillée par ce sort, puis elle sortit de sa poche le petit mot qu'elle avait écrit à l'intention de sa sœur et l'accrocha à sa patte. La jeune fille entrouvrit à nouveau sa fenêtre et murmura un second sort, avant de le laisser s'en aller et de soigneusement refermer derrière lui.

La brune l'observa un instant voleter avant de ne plus arriver à le distinguer dans le noir de la nuit. Elle secoua alors la tête, rejoignit son lit et calma du mieux qu'elle put les battements de son cœur pour enfin s'endormir.

-0-0-0-

L'aube pointait son nez lorsque la figurine atteignit enfin l'antre de sa destinataire. Il voleta au-dessus des ruines et plongea ensuite vers la porte puis se glissa au niveau de l'interstice avant de se poser sur le pupitre de Morgause. Le faucon poussa un cri perçant qui bien que faible, réveilla la sorcière blonde.

Dès qu'elle vit l'oiseau, la femme se précipita sur lui et récupéra le message de sa sœur. Il était étonnant qu'elle ait mis autant de temps pour la recontacter. Avait-elle si peu d'imagination ? La blonde ouvrit le message et lui appliqua un sortilège pour agrandir le parchemin.

 _"Chère sœur,_

 _Pardonne-moi de te répondre si tard, mais il est survenu des événements fort inopportuns. En effet j'ai contracté une étrange maladie. Gaius a prétendu auprès du roi qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de froid, mais en réalité, nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé. Ma chambre s'est recouverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignées comme si un temps infini s'était écoulé pendant la nuit, et toute trace de chaleur s'est envolée. Peut-être auras-tu une explication ? De mon côté, nous cherchons dans des livres, mais il est évident que j'ai moi-même provoqué cet incident._

 _Ceci dit, il m'a donné une idée pour notre plan. Uther a été fort troublé par mon état de santé. Je pourrais retomber malade ? Pas de la même manière, bien sûr, je pensais absorber une potion de Gaius, qui me rendrait nauséeuse, quelque chose d'impressionnant, mais qui me permettra de lui faire assez peur rapidement et de me soigner moi-même dès que j'aurais ses larmes. Aurais-tu une idée de potion à me conseiller et pourrais-tu m'envoyer l'antidote ?_

 _Toutefois, cet événement dont je viens de te parler, me perturbe fort. Je sais, j'ai ressenti toute l'horreur de ce qu'il a fait souffrir aux nôtres, mais comment dire, il est si soucieux de moi … Il est tellement différent … j'ai du mal à concevoir que la personne capable de ces atrocités soit la même qui me tenait la main durant ma convalescence._

 _J'ai dû réfléchir. Cela m'était essentiel. Malgré tout, il me semble important qu'il reçoive une punition équitable pour ses crimes. Es-tu sûre que je pourrais mettre un terme à l'expérience dès que je l'estimerai nécessaire ?_

 _Ta bien-aimée sœur, Morgane."_

Morgause, dont le visage s'était blanchi à la nouvelle de son état, s'était ensuite épanouie en un sourire machiavélique avant de rougir et de se pincer d'exaspération. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier, mais la blonde se retint de le détruire de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il que Morgane éprouve tant de remords vis-à-vis de ce monstre ? Le comportement d'Uther était incompréhensible, mais il rendait sa sœur complètement folle.

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers ses préparations, elle en tira deux flacons identiques à l'exception du bouchon, l'un bleu, l'autre rouge. La femme les déposa sur sa table et s'installa pour écrire sa réponse. Il faudrait qu'elle utilise son faucon, celui de Morgane ne pourrait pas porter les deux bouteilles. Elle s'attela à la tâche, elles avaient bien assez perdu de temps.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et malgré le fond de l'air froid, deux jeunes filles, chaudement couvertes, marchaient le long des rues de la ville basse. Guenièvre regardait son amie, elle la voyait s'animer devant les devantures. Sa peau pâle reprenait des couleurs grâce à l'air frais et vivifiant. Malgré le repos et les soins prodigués, la jeune noble avait été abattue ces derniers jours. La métisse savait à quel point la jeune sorcière était fougueuse et naturelle, elle avait besoin de se dépenser, de monter à cheval, de ne pas rester inactive en fait.

Gwen sortit de ses réflexions lorsque Morgane lui montra des boucles d'oreilles roses qu'elle plaçait près de ses oreilles pour en voir l'effet. Elles se sourirent et reprirent leur conversation badine. Leur principal sujet restait la belle fête qui approchait de jours en jours et manifestement Morgane avait décidé de faire de Gwen la reine de la fête.

La pupille du roi admira les belles lignes du visage de son amie. Elle comprenait pourquoi Arthur la regardait de cette manière énamourée. Qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne puisse prétendre au titre de reine… Mais elle ferait tout pour qu'ils puissent profiter un maximum de leur histoire. La jeune fille soupira. Tant de choses étaient compliquées dans ce monde. Tant de choses étaient injustes. Est-ce qu'un jour le monde serait plus beau ?

-0-0-0-

-Bonne nuit, Ma Dame, fit une jeune servante, revêtue d'une robe rouge et bleue aux armoiries imprimée sur le plastron.

-Merci, au revoir, Audrey. Je te remercie.

La servante fit une profonde révérence avant de quitter les appartements de la première dame de Camelot. Morgane se leva de son lit, toute habillée de sa tenue de nuit blanche en dentelle et attrapa un châle avant de prendre un ouvrage que Gwen avait commencé à lui apprendre. Elle regarda son chandelier et murmura un sort qui enflamma ses yeux et les bougies qui y étaient disposées.

La brune se mit à son ouvrage avec persévérance mais de nombreuses fois elle fronça les sourcils en une moue réprobatrice. Elle finit par soupirer exaspérée et laissa tomber la broderie sur un meuble à proximité. La jeune sorcière était sûre d'une chose : elle n'avait aucune patience, et aucune envie de dormir… La jeune fille reposa sa joue sur son poing et bailla sans conviction quand un bruit sec se fit entendre. Morgane tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et sourit avant de se dépêcher de récupérer la réponse de sa sœur.

Quelle surprise de voir les deux oiseaux sur son appui. Morgane sourit en les voyant tous les deux ensemble, puis les fit entrer et fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux flacons. Elle prit alors connaissance de la missive.

 _"Chère sœur,_

 _Je suis navrée d'apprendre que tu as été mal, néanmoins je ne connais aucune histoire semblable dans mes grimoires. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de pareil cas. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Il est étrange que ce soit une manifestation de ta magie … surtout qu'à présent tu contrôles tes pouvoirs._

 _En ce qui concerne ton idée, elle me semble excellente, même si risquée après cet étrange incident. Néanmoins je suppose que tu as parfaitement mesuré les pour et les contre avant de me la proposer. Voici deux flacons, le premier au capuchon rouge te donnera les symptômes que tu désirais, le second au bouchon bleu les fera disparaître._

 _En ce qui concerne les comportements d'Uther, je ne sais que dire, cet homme est un mystère. Toutefois, il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Agis en ton âme et conscience. Dès que ta décision sera prise et assurée, fais-moi parvenir ta réponse. Pour mettre un terme au sort, il te suffira de retirer le totem de sous son lit où tu l'auras fixé. Tu peux donc revenir en arrière dès que tu estimeras l'expérience suffisante._

 _En espérant te revoir bientôt,_

 _Morgause."_

Évasive… Morgause avait répondu et éludé à la question en même temps, elle disait lui laisser le choix, mais pourtant lui indiquait comment agir. La brune renvoya le faucon de sa sœur et rangea le sien en lui adjoignant les flacons soigneusement enveloppés. Le jour où elle se déciderait à les utiliser, ils seraient à portée de main.

-0-0-0-

Les préparations pour la fête allaient bon train et le château se mettait à fleurir de guirlandes, de rubans et de fleurs en tissu. Les serviteurs récuraient les pièces de fond en comble, faisant briller toutes les surfaces qui se présentait à eux. Des odeurs alléchantes flottaient dans l'air, la cuisinière essayant de nouvelles recettes et préparant les plats qui demandaient de longues macérations.

De nombreux invités de marque se présentaient aux portes de la ville et s'installaient dans les appartements préparés dans leur intention. Leurs propres serviteurs grossissaient la masse déjà conséquente qui vivait à Camelot et mettait la main à la patte.

Arthur avait profité d'une journée de repos avant de se décider à reprendre l'entraînement et quelques petites chasses, afin d'alimenter les réserves du palais qui se vidaient au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait de l'heure de la fête. Merlin avait protesté pour la forme, mais en s'éloignant du château, il évitait de se faire alpaguer pour aider les autres, et en profitait pour ramasser des herbes pour Gaius, le prince préférant le voir occupé utilement qu'en train d'essayer de participer à l'entraînement.

Morgane et Gwen passaient leur temps à rendre visite à la couturière pour faire des essayages et trouver de quoi accessoiriser leur tenue, ou à suivre les leçons tranquilles de Gaius. Il ne restait que trois jours avant les réjouissances, lorsqu'au cours d'une leçon, Uther se présenta dans les quartiers du médecin. Heureusement pour eux, il était occupé à expliquer les propriétés de plantes servant à l'élaboration de potions médicinales, bien sûr elles avaient également des propriétés magiques, mais pour Uther… une plante n'était qu'une plante.

-Oh je vois que vous prenez vos leçons très à cœur mon enfant, fit le roi en souriant, mais prenez garde à ne pas trop en faire.

-Que puis-je pour vous Mon Seigneur ?, demanda le vieil homme.

-Oh, rien de bien grave, regardez.

Uther tira sur sa manche et montra son avant-bras, recouvert d'étranges boutons. Gaius mit ses lunettes et se mit à inspecter l'irritation.

-Mmh, on dirait une réaction due au frottement ou au tissu ? Difficile à dire.

-C'est un vêtement que j'ai l'habitude de porter pourtant, indiqua le roi.

-Rien de neuf ces derniers jours ?, interrogea le médecin.

-Du tout, aucun essayage, rien…, répondit l'homme en faisant une moue de réflexion.

-C'est vraiment étrange, ça ne me fait penser à rien d'autre malheureusement, je vais vous donner une pommade pour soigner l'inflammation, mais sans savoir d'où ça vient…, répondit Gaius, dubitatif.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu ce type d'infection auparavant ?, demanda sa pupille qui jusque-là n'avait fait qu'observer avec Gwen.

-Hum si une fois, avec une armure, mon idiot de serviteur l'avait polie à l'extérieur et l'intérieur avec un produit à base de feuilles d'orties si je me souviens bien.

Gwen et Morgane plissèrent les lèvres pour se retenir de rire, mais eurent du mal à retenir le sourire qui commençait à monter jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ce doit être un produit très efficace pour le polissage, commenta le médecin. Par contre, c'est réellement très urticant.

-C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai renvoyé à coup de pied aux fesses. C'était un incompétent chronique, je n'ai pas été surpris quand j'ai appris qu'il faisait partir d'une famille sorcière, finit-il par cracher.

Gwen sentit Morgane se raidir à côté d'elle et elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras, avant de se lever.

-Nous allons vous laisser, ils nous restent des préparations à faire et la leçon était quasiment terminée, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaius hocha la tête et indiqua au roi de s'asseoir le temps de faire quelques recherches, pendant que les jeunes filles prenaient congé.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil venait de se coucher et les couloirs avaient été éclairés par de nombreuses torches qui lançaient leur lumière et projetaient un jeu d'ombre au mur. Les jeunes filles marchaient lentement, en direction de la salle où les attendaient le roi et son fils, quand soudainement Morgane s'arrêta.

-Gwen, hum, je me rends compte que j'ai un peu froid, avance, je reviens vite.

La métisse lui sourit et hocha la tête, puis la regarda partir, avant de reprendre sa route. La brune arriva en catastrophe dans sa chambre et courut à la fenêtre récupérer ses fioles, elle plaça celle au capuchon bleu derrière la tête de son lit, et déboucha prestement l'autre, avant de l'avaler d'un trait. La sorcière eut une expression de dégout, avant de la mettre dans les déchets et de courir rejoindre la salle à manger avant que les symptômes n'apparaissent.

-0-0-0-

La chambre était moite et malgré les rafraîchissements que Gwen apportait à Morgane, la jeune fille ne cessait de remettre et de trembler. Gaius avait d'abord cru à une indigestion ou un effet dû à sa nervosité et sa fatigue, mais là il ne comprenait plus.

Très vite, la pièce se trouva emplie d'Uther et Arthur, venus rejoindre ceux qui se tenaient déjà à son chevet. La sorcière avait de la peine à ouvrir les yeux, mais luttait. La malade tendit alors la main en appelant Uther qui aussitôt vint lui prendre la main et la serrer contre son cœur, les larmes ruisselant déjà sur ses joues. De son autre main, elle les essuya avec le rebord de sa robe avant de demander qu'on la laisse seule quelques instants avec le vieux médecin.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, Gaius s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et la regarda attentivement.

-Je … je suis désolée …, commença-t-elle.

-Voyons ce n'est pas votre faute, répondit-il en lui souriant.

-Je … j'ai volé une de vos potions, je pensais que… je guérirais plus vite, je me sentais tellement lasse…, avoua-t-elle en détournant la tête, honteuse.

Honteuse, elle l'était de lui mentir ainsi, mais cet après-midi, elle avait su … Uther n'avait jamais regretté ses crimes, et il ne le ferait jamais … à moins de … lui forcer la main. Elle entendit Gaius soupirer, avant de l'entendre lui demander ce qu'elle avait pris.

La jeune fille lui dit qu'elle avait pris un flacon sur l'étagère avec un chardon dessiné dessus, dont il lui avait dit qu'il stimulait l'appétit. Il soupira, et demanda quelle dose elle avait pris avant de la voir rougir et se rapetisser un peu plus dans son lit.

-Tout le flacon ? Bon sang, … heureusement les vomissements devraient cesser … Ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de vous la faire évacuer en vous faisant prendre du charbon, mais sérieusement Morgane, vous avez eu de la chance, cela aurait pu être bien plus grave, c'était totalement inconscient de votre part. J'attendais plus d'intelligence de vous. Je vais aller chercher une potion régénérante, ça devrait vous aider.

Il se leva et ferma la porte avant d'être pressé de toute part par ses proches, inquiets. Mais cela, Morgane n'en avait cure, elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put et se tourna pour attraper l'autre fiole toujours cachée. Elle la but rapidement avant de cacher le flacon sous son oreiller et de se réinstaller dans le lit avant que quiconque ne rentre dans sa chambre, ce qui mit peu de temps à se produire.

-0-0-0-

La forêt était encore plus noire que d'habitude en cette veille d'Imbolc. La nouvelle lune était arrivée et s'il n'y avait pas eu le grincement de la porte dérobée, nul n'aurait pu se rendre compte de la silhouette qui sortit du mur de la forteresse et se dirigea sans hésitation dans les bois.

Arrivée devant une caverne, elle souleva la capuche de sa cape et la jeune fille brune à la beauté si froide se révéla, majestueuse au milieu de cette obscurité. La sorcière pénétra alors dans la grotte et rejoignit sa sœur, debout devant une marmite fumante.

-Ma chère sœur. Comment les choses se sont-elles passées ?, l'interrogea Morgause.

-Camelot a pleuré sa fille à l'agonie avant de la punir pour son idiotie !, répondit la jeune sorcière en souriant satisfaite de son succès.

-Uther n'a aucun soupçon ?, s'enquit son interlocutrice.

-Aucun.

Morgane sortit alors un morceau de tissu, simplement sa robe qu'elle avait déchirée et lui tendit.

-Tu as bien travaillé. Les larmes d'Uther Pendragon ne font que commencer à couler, répondit la plus âgée.

La blonde plongea alors le tissu léger dans le chaudron, et ajouta la racine de mandragore qui poussa un cri atroce, poussant Morgane à placer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-La mandragore est particulière, seuls ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques peuvent l'entendre crier. Mais pour ceux qui n'en sont point dotés, la mandragore a la faculté d'atteindre les recoins les plus occultes de l'âme. Leur inconscient devient alors la figure même de l'effroi, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'égarent. Uther Pendragon ne va pas tarder à découvrir que son royaume est sans consistance, lorsqu'il aura perdu la raison. _Mid paem wundorcraeft âes ealdan aec ic pe hate niman Utheres worpdropa ond pa gemengan mid his blode. Sy he undewittig ond deofolseocnes his heortan afylle._

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

En dehors de ça, est-ce que vous trouvez les chapitres trop long ? Est-ce que vous voulez que je divise les chapitres encore en 2 ? Ou je garde comme ça ?

À la semaine prochaine.


	4. Le poison de la mandragore - Part 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 ** **Je publie un jour plus tôt parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps demain, de plus je ne garantis pas de pouvoir répondre à vos reviews tout de suite (je pars en week-end, donc probablement pas de réponse avant lundi :s - je ne sais pas faire autrement).****

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Le poison de la mandragore : Partie 3**

-La mandragore est particulière, seuls ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques peuvent l'entendre crier. Mais pour ceux qui n'en sont point dotés, la mandragore a la faculté d'atteindre les recoins les plus occultes de l'âme. Leur inconscient devient alors la figure même de l'effroi, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'égarent. Uther Pendragon ne va pas tarder à découvrir que son royaume est sans consistance, lorsqu'il aura perdu la raison. _Mid paem wundorcraeft âes ealdan aec ic pe hate niman Utheres worpdropa ond pa gemengan mid his blode. Sy he undewittig ond deofolseocnes his heortan afylle._

Morgane s'approcha curieuse du chaudron et vit Morgause plonger la main dans la substance visqueuse et en sortir la racine ficelée. Elle sentit un frisson l'envahir lorsque sa soeur se retourna vers elle et lui tendit la mandragore recouverte de boue. La brune déglutit avant d'avancer son bras, sa main tremblant un peu avant de se saisir de la plante. Le contact du liquide la révulsa, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, ce n'était pas trop collant. La boue diffusait une chaleur douce qui pulsait dans sa main calmement. La blonde lui sourit et la jeune sorcière hocha la tête avant de repartir d'où elle venait.

Dans la nuit sombre, elle se sentait plus assurée et craignait moins de se faire repérer. Elle atteignit le passage sans encombre et attendit que la dernière sentinelle soit passée avant de sortir et de prendre le chemin des appartements d'Uther.

Avant de tourner dans le dernier couloir menant à ses chambres, elle stoppa et vérifia âprement si les gardes étaient toujours présents. La brune se concentra alors et soudainement toutes les torches s'éteignirent. La jeune fille entendit les cris étouffés et les pas précipités des deux hommes qui allaient chercher de quoi ramener la lumière. Aussitôt que le silence fut revenu, l'assurant de la voie libre, elle bondit hors de sa cachette et pénétra doucement dans les appartements d'Uther.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence régnait, à peine coupé par les légers ronflements d'Uther. Cet avantage lui permit de se mouvoir calmement pour atteindre le lit royal. D'un geste assuré elle sortit la plante cachée par sa cape et l'attacha le plus précautionneusement possible en dessous du matelas au lattage inégal du sommier.

Un mouvement d'Uther pour trouver une position plus confortable fit grincer le lit de manière atroce et réduisit la pauvre Morgane à l'immobilité la plus complète. Quand enfin la sorcière se rendit compte qu'il ne se réveillait pas, elle se releva et sortit aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue.

À peine s'était-t-elle réfugiée dans son alcôve qu'elle entendit les gardes revenir. La brune soupira de soulagement et rejoignit rapidement sa chambre, le coeur encore battant des risques qu'elle venait de prendre.

Une page venait de se tourner, elle en était consciente, cette-fois-ci elle avait ouvertement agi contre Uther et surtout avait été jusqu'au bout. Ses précédentes tentatives avaient toutes été avortées … sans doute parce que le fait de devenir elle-même une criminelle l'avait freiné, mais ici, la punition d'Uther était plus subtile. Morgane était sûre de n'avoir commis aucun mal, Uther souffrirait et paierait ainsi pour ses crimes sans qu'il n'y ait de terribles répercussions sur le royaume, ses proches ou elle-même.

Qui était-elle pour juger si un homme méritait de vivre ou pas, mais s'assurer qu'il éprouve des remords pour le mal qu'il avait commis, c'était parfait. Une vengeance justifiée en quelque sorte. La brune secoua la tête, voulant chasser le mot vengeance de sa tête, ce n'était que justice après tout. Mais en se couchant, la jeune fille ressentait toujours au fond de poitrine ce tiraillement, lui rappelant qu'elle se vengeait et qu'elle faisait autant le mal qu'Uther de cette manière.

-0-0-0-

La matinée se manifesta de manière tout à fait cruelle pour la pupille du roi. Le soleil rasant la réveilla, et la jeune fille se maudit en portant son coussin sur le visage d'avoir oublié de fermer ses tentures. Puis elle entendit les bruits qui couraient dans tout le château. Les va-et-vient des serviteurs, les plats qui s'entrechoquaient, les cris dans la cour, … tout se mélangeait en un brouhaha diffus et persistant, quand soudain elle envoya valser le coussin dans la pièce et se redressa, comprenant.

Imbolc ! C'était ce soir … La fête annonciatrice du retour des beaux jours … Morgane sourit et se leva avant de se mirer dans la glace de sa coiffeuse. La nuit mouvementée n'avait pas causé trop de tort à son teint et aux traits de son visage, mais une sieste serait nécessaire pour être bien fraîche et dispose pour ce soir.

La porte grinça et elle vit entrer sa nouvelle domestique qui fit une légère révérence avant de déposer le plateau de son petit déjeuner sur la table. La brune lui sourit franchement et s'installa confortablement à table avant d'entamer copieusement son repas. Elle se sentait bien, affamée et pleine de vie. Dès l'arrivée de Guenièvre, elle irait encore s'excuser auprès de Gaius pour sa 'bêtise'. Il serait injuste qu'il s'en veuille alors qu'il n'était en rien responsable de son plan.

La servante lui présenta quelques robes que Morgane dédaigna d'un geste avant de montrer celle qu'elle voulait. La noble la vit commencer à préparer ses affaires pour son habillage et acheva son repas, engloutissant les derniers fruits qui garnissaient l'assiette. Morgane la rejoignit et entama sa toilette pendant qu'on la débarrassait. Elle finissait de se rafraîchir lorsque Audrey revint, parfaitement à temps pour l'aider à enfiler sa robe et être fin prête quand Gwen se présenta à ses appartements. Elles se sourirent et partirent en riant, goûtant avec plaisir la joie qu'amenaient les réjouissances du soir. Cela allait être une belle journée.

-0-0-0-

Dans les appartements de Gaius, le vieil homme était en train d'examiner ses flacons. Il en attrapa un avec une étiquette de charbon. Comme c'était étrange… Avec celui-ci, cela faisait un total de six bouteilles, exactement le nombre qu'il avait comptabilisé lors de son dernier inventaire. Morgane ne pouvait pas en avoir ingéré… Gaius secoua la tête. Il avait dû oublier d'en comptabiliser une, simplement.

Le médecin entendit des coups sur la porte et se tourna avant de s'avancer doucement. Mais le temps d'arriver à la porte, celle-ci s'était ouverte et le roi était entré. Gaius lui sourit et indiqua une chaise avant de s'asseoir lui-même sur un banc.

-Comment va Morgane ? demanda finalement Uther.

-Elle semblerait se rétablir remarquablement bien Majesté, répondit le médecin.

-Enfant, elle avait déjà ce trait de caractère. Extrêmement courageuse. Elle ressemble énormément à son père, fit Uther, sa voix se faisant pensive.

-Gorlois était un grand homme, acquiesça le vieil homme, fermant les yeux et se remémorant cet ancien ami parti si tôt rejoindre sa femme.

-En effet. J'espère qu'elle sera suffisamment remise pour être présente au festin, questionna le roi.

-Je ne voit pas ce qui l'en empêcherait. Les effets du remède qu'elle a pris ne sont pas bien graves … Ils provoquent des vomissements et une fois ceux-ci passés … le produit est évacué. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à passer comme je lui ai demandé. Elle sera certainement au sommet de sa forme, commenta le médecin.

-Je vous remercie Gaius.

Le vieil homme hocha doucement la tête, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait en laissant passer les deux jeunes filles souriantes.

-Ah, vous aviez raison Gaius, elle semble être en parfaite santé.

-En effet, je me sens très bien, je tenais vraiment encore à m'excuser, ce que j'ai fait était vraiment stupide, répondit Morgane, en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Uther se leva, lui prit la main avant de la baiser et lui sourire tendrement, de saluer sa compagne et de se retirer :

-À ce soir, mesdemoiselles, j'ai hâte de vous voir habillées de vos plus beaux atours.

Gwen fit une légère révérence alors que son amie se contentait de lui sourire en remerciement. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, son sourire se fana et elle trembla légèrement.

-Ça ne va pas, Morgane ?, s'inquiéta le vieil homme en se levant et s'approchant de la pupille du roi.

-Ce n'est rien, juste… c'est difficile de sembler heureuse de le voir … alors que … répondit la brune, butant et hésitant.

Cela n'empêcha aucunement le vieux médecin et son amie de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il déposa une main solide sur son épaule tandis que Gwen lui enlaçait la main et la serrait. Après ces signes de réconfort, elle reprit une grande respiration et se remit à sourire, avant de finalement prendre congé en compagnie de son amie.

Gaius les regarda partir, pleines d'entrain et soupira en se rendant compte qu'il lui fallait ranger tout le désordre qu'il avait mis. Pas besoin de compter sur Merlin, celui-ci devait être avec Arthur.

-0-0-0-

Sur l'aire d'entraînement, malgré le fond de l'air encore piquant, les chevaliers s'étaient assemblés pour observer la dextérité avec laquelle Arthur se battait contre deux ennemis les yeux bandés. Semblant savoir avant même ses adversaires où ils allaient bouger ou ce qu'ils allaient faire, le prince en désarmait un sans difficulté aucune avant de se concentrer sur l'autre, le temps que celui qui avait été désarçonné se relève.

Merlin, occupé à affuter des flèches le regardait légèrement blasé. À vrai dire, il savait parfaitement quelles étaient les capacité de son maître, et à part la conviction qu'il ne risquait rien en combat singulier contre quelqu'un dépourvu de magie, ce genre de chose ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Le jeune sorcier sourit légèrement en repensant à la veille. Quelle surprise pour lui, Gwen avait changé de rang ! Cela allait être difficile de passer au vouvoiement mais il était vraiment heureux pour elle. Cela atténuait les différences sociales entre Arthur et sa bien-aimée.

Évidemment, il avait laissé échappé quelques bourdes avant de comprendre. Le prince s'en était donné à coeur joie de pouvoir le taquiner sans vergogne. Heureusement Morgane était intervenue et avait fini par expliquer le changement de situation.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci venait de mettre au tapis ses adversaires et retirait le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux, fier de lui, comme à son habitude.

-Changez d'armes, ordonna le jeune blond puis s'adressant à son jeune serviteur tout en lui jetant à la figure le bandage, Ah ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Mmm ?

Arthur prit sa coupe et la porta à ses lèvres tandis que le sorcier lui répondait.

-J'ai vu mieux !

-Oui ! Combattre les yeux bandés est ta spécialité en effet !, le taquina-t-il.

-Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai fait quand nous avions secouru Morgane et durant la guerre.

-Parce qu'un arbre te cachait ?, fit le prince, faisant allusion aux nombres de fois où il l'avait vu sortir de ses cachettes lors de diverses attaques.

-Non. Je ne me cachais pas, répondit-il calmement et secouant la tête, piégé et incapable de dire qu'il se servait tout bonnement de sa magie pour lui sauver les fesses.

Arthur attrapa son épée et se tournant vers ses chevaliers fit son annonce :

-Je ne vais pas me bander les yeux, je me battrai comme Merlin cette fois !

Et attrapant son épée à deux mains, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à trembler, voulant l'imiter.

-Oh oh oh… ! Je… je… je m'appelle Merlin, ne me faites… pas de mal…, je vous en supplie.. Épargnez-moi ! Oh oh oh

Aussitôt les rires fusèrent du coté des chevaliers, tandis que Merlin le regardait le sourire pincé et se rasseyait sur son banc.

-Hein ?, lui lança Arthur, fier de sa plaisanterie et s'apprêtant à reprendre le combat : Prêts ? lança alors le prince à ses chevaliers.

Les deux adversaires se jettèrent alors sur lui avec leur masse et il commença une subtile danse pour les éviter et en même temps essayer de toucher ses adversaires de son épée.

Merlin se vengea en faisant échapper l'épée des mains d'Arthur alors qu'il combattait contre deux hommes. Le jeune sorcier déplissa les lèvres et faisant briller discrètement ses yeux fit s'envoler l'épée hors des mains d'Arthur qui, ainsi désarmé, reçu un terrible coup dans l'estomac lui coupant la respiration et le faisant s'écrouler par terre en plein dans la boue, se ridiculisant à son tour.

-Ouh ! lâcha Merlin, faisant semblant de compatir mais intérieurement satisfait de son tour.

-0-0-0-

La chambre était illuminée par les dizaines de bougies et le rougeoiement intense du feu. Cette lumière projetait des ombres vacillantes sans la pièce à chaque mouvement ou courant d'air provoqué par les va et vient de la nouvelle servante de Morgane d'une pièce à l'autre.

Gwen admira la jeune femme qui se tenait debout sur un tabouret stable, tandis que les servantes appelées en renfort finissaient d'apprêter les ourlets de la robe de Morgane. Le jeune femme brune portait sa nouvelle robe avec une élégance qui ferait pâlir de de jalousie toutes les femmes de la cour. De son fauteuil, elle admirait le travail et attendait encore revêtue d'une simple robe blanche que la brune soit prête pour être habillée à son tour.

La robe était composée d'une longue jupe qui s'évasait légèrement et dont l'ourlet se terminait au ras du sol de face et qui finissait avec une petite traîne à l'arrière. Le bustier se composant d'un corset fin entrelacé dans le dos avec une échancrure prononcée à l'avant laissant apparaître une fine chemise en soie blanche dont le col s'ouvrait aussi en forme de V et laissait retomber le col replié sur ses épaules. Les manches avaient été conçues pour être légèrement bouffantes et se terminait aux trois quart de ses bras, enlacé dans des rubans de soie d'un vert soutenu.

Toute la robe de taffetas vert d'eau était relevée d'un cordon de feuilles de lierres brodées : le long du décolleté, la fin du du corset au niveau des hanches et le bas de la jupe dont toute la traîne. De ci, de là apparaissaient de petites fleurs blanches qui agrémentaient les guirlandes ornant la robe. Le motif floral se reprenait sur les bouts du col de la chemise.

À présent que la robe tombait parfaitement, les servantes aidèrent la jeune sorcière à descendre de son piédestal provisoire. Audrey l'aida à s'asseoir pour défaire le chignon strict qui avait maintenu les cheveux hors du chemin durant l'habillage et entreprit de coiffer sa nouvelle maîtresse. Ses cheveux seraient à moitié relevé pour former un demi chignon piqué de fleurs blanches et de lierres, tandis que des boucles s'échappaient pour encadrer le visage pâle de la jeune fille.

De sa coiffeuse, Morgane souriait à la jeune métisse qui avait pris sa place. C'était la première fois qu'on l'aidait à s'habiller et elle semblait nerveuse. On lui enfila une sous-robe rose poudrée dont toutes les extrémités avait été brodées de roses fines dans un ton à peine plus soutenu. La sous robe était très simple, des bretelles fines qui descendait le long de sa poitrine pour laisser voir une encolure simple qui cachait la poitrine, mais la soulignait par un simple rétrécissement avant de s'élargir progressivement en une simple corolle. Ensuite, les jeunes filles passèrent la sur-robe de voile, créant des manches légères et bouffantes retenues par des rubans rose au niveau des bras, des avant-bras et des poignets. l'encolure se faisait en V pour mettre en valeur les broderies délicates de la sous-robe et et se croisait avant de s'attacher derrière en un noeud simple et laissant l'avant de la robe entrouverte sur la sous-robe.

La couleur claire rehaussait le teint doré de Guenièvre et soulignait encore plus la douceur de ses traits, déjà mise en valeur par les mèches bouclées qui tombait de son chignon auquel on avait accroché une rose en tissu.

Audrey l'avait coiffée pendant qu'on s'occupait de l'habillage de sa maîtresse. L'excitation avait rosi les joues de l'ancienne servante et c'est à peine si on l'avait maquillée. Un peu de couleur sur les lèvres pour leur donner une teinte plus rosée et c'était tout.

Lorsque la jeune métisse descendit à son tour de l'escabeau, elle rejoignit Morgane qu'on venait tout juste de finir de préparer. Un long sautoir en argent agrémenté d'émeraude qui luisait sur sa peau diaphane et qui descendait dans son décolleté avait été rajouté à sa tenue ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles. Ses lèvres avait été soigneusement peinte d'un rouge vif qui faisait encore plus ressortir l'aspect irréelle de sa peau, tandis que ses yeux avaient été à peine fardé pour mettre en valeur leur brillance naturelle.

La brune se leva alors et prenant une boite sur sa coiffeuse l'ouvrit devant Guenièvre laissant apparaître les petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de rose taillés dans une pierre rose et blanche. La jeune fille les sortit devant sa compagne étonnée et sans voix devant le cadeau qu'elle lui faisait puis les les accrocha aux oreilles avant de prendre le pendentif qui les accompagnait et le passer sur un cordon. Guenièvre laissa son amie lui enlacer le cou et admirer le résultat final.

-Tu es magnifique, Gwen.

-Oh vous êtes trop gentille, vous même êtes si belle, répondit la nouvelle dame de compagnie terriblement émue.

Elles s'enlacèrent et se souriant rejoignirent le couloir qui les mènerait triomphantes à la salle de bal.

-0-0-0-

Triomphante, leur entrée, elle l'avait été. Alors que la musique battait son plein, ainsi que les discussions, le silence était tombé, laissant tout le monde la bouche grande ouverte devant la beauté des deux jeunes filles. Uther s'était levé et avait accueilli sa pupille les bras grands ouverts. Les jeunes filles s'étaient avancées avec grâce dans la salle. Morgane avait rejoint Uther sur l'estrade tandis que Gwen s'agenouillait pour saluer.

Uther la fit se relever d'un geste, la complimenta pour sa mise et relança la musique permettant au gens de se remettre de l'émotion provoquée par ses visions de rêve. Guenièvre rejoint le fauteuil assis à coté de Morgane, se retrouvant avec Merlin debout juste derrière elle. Le serviteur s'avança, lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de lui servir une coupe de vin et lui murmura qu'Arthur en avait fait tomber la sienne sur le nappe en la voyant. Elle rougit en attendant le compliment et lui fit un sourire timide avant de tourner la tête discrètement vers Arthur qui hocha la tête en guise de salut, et lui sourit, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Le roi fit signe d'apporter la nourriture et le banquet commença sous les rires et la musique gaie jouée par les troubadours engagés pour l'occasion. Les odeurs alléchantes emplirent la pièce et chacun entama les pièces de viandes que les serviteurs en livrée leur présentaient. Très vite, l'ambiance se fit joyeuse et festive.

Vers la fin du repas alors que les plats s'étqient vidés et que bientôt on laisserait la place aux danses, Uther se leva et entama son discours :

-Je me tiens devant vous, et je vois tellement de visages réjouis que… j'ai… j'ai presque l'impression de rêver, mais… sachez que… qu'il y avait très longtemps que je n'avais ressenti cela en somme.

-Parlez-vous d'ivresse ? tel aquina Arthur, la langue déliée par l'alcool.

-Oui, mais l'ivresse du bonheur ! Je la chercherais sans relâche. Dans le monde entier, les océans, le ciel, et les étoiles, pour le sourire de Morgane. Lorsqu'on me l'a volée, j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir le cœur brisé. Lorsque la maladie l'a attaquée, je me suis sentit défaillir avec elle. Vous avez pris une telle importance pour moi que vous n'en aurez jamais conscience. A Dame Morgane !

-A Dame Morgane ! répliqua en choeur la cour.

Le roi fit taire les applaudissement avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Nous ne devons pas oublier mon fils, qui nous est revenu en vainqueur il y a quelques jours à peine. Il a pu s'illustrer sur le champ de bataille et nous a prouvé sa bravoure, montrant par là les progrès accomplis vers la sagesse et le trône.

La cour se remit à applaudir à tout rompre alors que le père enlaçait le fils et lui donnait un bon coup à l'épaule. Le roi se tourna ensuite vers Morgane dont il baisa la main avant de quitter la pièce, pris d'une envie d'air frais.

-0-0-0-

La nuit était noire du fait de la nouvelle lune et si la cour royale n'avait été éclairée par les braseros réguliers qui s'alignaient le long de son périmètre, le roi n'y aurait vu goutte. Il faisait frais mais pas suffisamment pour qu'Uther ait froid. Il s'avança péniblement à travers la cour, vide de gardes en cet instant. La plupart avaient été monopolisés pour la surveillance du festin et les autres patrouillaient sans doute. L'homme ferma les yeux, apaisé par l'air frais qui semblait atténuer la douleur persistante qui s'était infiltré dans sa tête. Nul doute qu'il aurait dû être plus raisonnable en matière de vin et d'hydromel.

D'ailleurs, assez étrangement il se sentait toujours assoiffé et se dit que boire un peu d'eau du puits lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Malgré l'euphorie qui avait emparé ses sens, il sentait le dur contrecoup, annonciateur de son âge, qui malheureusement ne l'aidait pas à récupérer aussi bien que lorsqu'il n'était encore que jeune marié. Quelle fastueuse époque c'était alors. Il avait rencontré sa future femme à un banquet de ce genre … pas Imbolc … il ne faisait pas aussi froid, il se rappelait qu'elle portait une robe légère propre à l'été et que le banquet avait eu lieu dehors dans la grande prairie. Si on avait craint la pluie de dernière minute, cela n'avait pas empêché le jeune roi qu'il était de fêter cette fête glorifiant la nature en son sein.

L'homme sourit tandis qu'il marchait, s'avançant de plus en plus vers le puits, se rappelant de la première fois où il avait vu Ygerne. Elle accompagnait son frère, Tristan de bois, un de ses nouveaux alliés, pour présenter ses vœux au nouveau souverain de Camelot. La jeune femme l'avait tout simplement éblouie… Uther n'avait jamais alors vu de femme aussi belle ni aussi gracieuse. Bien sûr, jusque là il avait connu bien des femmes, mais aucune ne lui avait donné l'envie de rester à ses cotés pour toujours. Aucune ne l'avait autant impressionnée, ni inspiré autant de respect. Blonde, les cheveux légèrement ondulés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules frêles et délicates, la peau blanche et fine légèrement rosée au niveau de ses joues, elle était l'incarnation même de la pureté.

Soudain il se raidit, sur les pavés humides de la cour, il avait cru voir un rai de lumière courir. Il ferma les yeux brièvement avant de secouer la tête… il n'aurait pas dû autant boire, vraiment. Que voulait-il encore ? Ah oui, boire… Décidément il n'avait pas les idées claires, il sentit plusieurs frissons le parcourir alors qu'autour de lui tout se troublait de plus en plus. Vraiment, ce n'était pas possible, … Le roi porta une main à son front avant de s'arrêter à deux mètres du puits. Uther se sentit alors submergé par un sentiment d'angoisse et d'oppression. Plus le puits était proche, plus cet impression de danger s'insinuait en lui.

Un autre rayon de lumière sembla flotter sur la surface brillante de la cour tandis qu'un murmure s'élevait. Il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, en espérant trouver la source de ce murmure … mais rien … à part de brefs éclats de lumière sur les surfaces humides. Le roi cligna des yeux avant de passer à nouveau une main sur son front couvert de sueur. Il était temps de boire cette eau et d'aller se coucher … Ce soir il n'était plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Qui est là ? Arthur ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit avant qu'il ne se penche au dessus du puits et ne se mette à rire nerveusement … l'alcool lui était vraiment monté à la tête. Pourtant soudainement, il sentit quelque chose qui agrippait son poignet, le forçant à se tourner vers celui-ci, tiré dans le puits.

C'est un bras… blanc, ruisselant d'eau… et enfin il la vit. Ygerne … mais pas telle qu'il se la rappelait. Elle était bleue, trempée, et complètement effrayée… Son épouse le regardait de manière suppliante, continuant de s'agripper au roi qui essaya de se défaire de cette terrible prise. Ça ne pouvait pas être Ygerne, cela ne se pouvait, elle était morte, il y avait de cela bien trop longtemps, à la suite d'un accouchement et non d'une noyade. La sensation glacée s'intensifia alors et partant de son poignet toujours fermement maintenu se répandit dans tous son corps.

Uther bascula en arrière, tentant de ne pas se faire aspirer par le vide du puits et quand enfin le spectre se décrocha et tomba en poussant un hurlement d'horreur, il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler aussi … comme un écho. Était-ce elle ? Venait-il de la tuer ? Encore ?… Non tout ça … était fa… Mais l'homme n'arrivait déjà plus à réfléchir, il ne voyait que ce visage si doux torturé par la peur et l'angoisse. Uther n'entendait que les cris fous en supplicateur d'Ygerne. Jamais son nom n'avait été prononcé avec autant d'effroi par elle, lorsqu'elle le nommait, c'était de manière douce et chantante… même lorsqu'elle était inquiète ou soucieuse.

Le souverain ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il continuait de hurler et de trembler. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit les gardes de la patrouille qui revenait se précipiter à ses cotés et le soulever afin de l'emmener en urgence dans ses appartements, tandis que l'un d'entre eux courrait prévenir le prince.

-0-0-0-

La fête battait son plein tandis que dehors les soldats paniquaient. Morgane avait accepté une danse d'Arthur et se laissait, difficilement elle devait bien l'avouer, guider sur la piste. Son esprit indépendant ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère et lorsqu'enfin la musique cessa et qu'ils achevèrent la danse par une gracieuse révérence, elle tendit la main pour attraper celle de sa dame de compagnie et la déposa dans celle, ferme d'Arthur.

Le prince regarda Gwen et se mit à sourire, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de briller de plaisir, tandis que la jeune métisse saluait et se relevait pour le laisser l'emmener sur la piste. La plupart des dames de la cour s'extasièrent devant la beauté du couple, tout en se demandant qui était cette jeune fille dont elles n'arrivaient à se souvenir. La plupart des nobles eurent des sourires grivois, avant de reporter leur préoccupation vers leur compagne ou de continuer à boire.

Certains osèrent même inviter la pupille d'Uther, mais elle déclina poliment les offres avant de s'asseoir et de se faire servir un verre par Merlin.

-Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ?, lança-t-elle au serviteur, l'œil pétillant et l'expression malicieuse.

-Sûrement, ma Dame, répondit poliment Merlin qui ne cacha pas le sourire radieux qui était né sur ses lèvres tout en la servant.

-Sûrement ? … J'aurais pensé que tu serais jaloux, n'étais-tu pas amoureux d'elle ?, s'étonna Morgane, continuant de le taquiner.

-Je n'ai jamais rien affirmé de tel, vous vous êtes imaginé cela toute seule, ma Dame, acheva-t-il sur un hochement de tête poli.

-C'est vrai, tu nous a montré par la suite que tu te mettais autant en danger pour elle, que pour Arthur … ou moi. Aimes-tu juste te mettre en danger ou es-tu trop loyal pour ton propre bien ?, sourit-elle, en prenant l'air le plus effronté de sa collection.

Merlin ne répondit pas, occupé à observer les couples sur la piste. La jeune fille l'observa alors les yeux mi-clos, avant de reprendre après une intense réflexion.

-Je me demande…, commença la jeune brune.

Merlin sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait et rosit légèrement, peu habitué à tant d'attention.

-Oui ? ma Dame ?, répliqua-t-il, en attente de la suite.

-Eh bien, vu la passion que tu mets à aider tes amis et ta famille, je me demandais comment tu agirais pour une jeune fille qui te plairait ?

Merlin rougit fortement, avant de lui tourner le dos et de prendre une autre cruche, histoire de se redonner une contenance. La réponse qu'il finit enfin par donner à Morgane lui amena un sourire qui montrait la faiblesse de son mensonge et de ses arguments.

-Je ne … Je ne pense pas que je plairais … à une fille et je pense que vous me taquinez uniquement pour … parce que votre souffre-douleur habituel est sur la piste.

-Tu es piètre menteur, Merlin … Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?, dit la jeune femme en se penchant vers lui en descendant encore le ton.

-Vraiment, je ne…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever, qu'un garde s'engouffrait dans la pièce pour avertir le prince que le roi avait eu un malaise. Aussitôt Arthur lâcha Gwen et se précipita vers la sortie suivi de Merlin, de Morgane, et de la jeune métisse.

-0-0-0-

Les couloirs se remplirent des coups portés par les gens qui courraient dans tous les sens. Les gardes furent bientôt rattrapés par Arthur à qui ils confièrent le roi, alors que Gaius, qui avait rejoint la patrouille un peu plus tôt et l'avait déjà examiné, les renvoyait dans leur quartier afin de réduire le monde en présence. Alors la cavalcade reprit et enfin ils arrivèrent aux appartements du roi où Arthur le déposa sur son lit, tandis que Morgane observait, effrayée du résultat de ce qu'elle avait fait … L'avait-elle tué ? Sa sœur lui avait pourtant assuré que la mandragore ne faisait que réveiller la conscience.

-Doucement. Sera-t-il bientôt soulagé ?, fit-elle pour se rassurer, le regard inquiet et troublé, ne sachant si ce résultat lui était dû ou si c'était celui de l'alcool.

-Il devrais dormir à poings fermés jusqu'au matin, répondit le vieux médecin, alors qu'il achevait de l'examiner.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Morgane, fit Guenièvre en la serrant dans ses bras, cela va passer.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, semblant comprendre que le malaise était dû à la boisson et non à elle. Elle indiqua à sa nouvelle dame de compagnie de rentrer, que tout irait bien et qu'elles se verraient demain. La brune la regarda s'éloigner suivie de peu par Gaius et Merlin, tandis qu'elle prenait la main de son protecteur et la portait à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi inquiète pour un homme dont elle avait si peur par moment? Elle entendit Arthur sortir et elle laissa retomber la main d'Uther avant de le border. Elle s'agenouilla et observa la racine, tendit la main indécise pour la retirer et finit par la laisser retomber sur le sol alors qu'elle restait à genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement, il était normal qu'il paye pour ses crimes … pour toutes ces noyades, ces incendies, ces pendaisons, et ce sang qui avait coulé et recouvert la terre en la souillant d'horreur.

Morgane se releva péniblement avant de regarder comme écartelée cet homme qui l'avait élevée après la mort de son père, de manière aussi aimante que celui-ci, mais qui avait pourtant néanmoins détruit tout un pan de sa vie, de son histoire et de ses rêves. Elle détourna la tête et se força à sortir, afin de ne pas céder à ses sentiments. Juste à temps pour entendre la fin d'une conversation.

-0-0-0-

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir du château, Arthur interpella Gaius, fort à propos.

-Qu'est-ce qui le met dans un tel état ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, fit-il en continuant de marcher, suivi de près par son protégé, alors que le prince s'impatientait.

-Gaius, il était allongé sur le sol. Il sanglotait !

Gaius et Merlin s'arrêtèrent avant de se tourner pour faire face à Arthur. Merlin restant silencieux, tandis que son mentor répondait de manière incertaine.

\- Il est épuisé.

-Gaius ? Que me cachez-vous ? De quoi souffre t-il ? Dites-le moi, interrogea le prince tout en avançant et se mettant face au médecin gêné.

-Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il était en train de marmonner. Presque tout ce qu'il disait était incohérent, mais…, finit-il par s'interrompre n'osant continuer.

-Mais quoi ?, s'inquiéta le prince, alors qu'en tournant la tête, il vit que son serviteur regardait Gaius de manière tout aussi perplexe.

Tout à son inquiétude et sa curiosité, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer laissant le passage à Morgane qui s'arrêta en entendant Gaius mentionner la mère d'Arthur.

-Il mentionnait le nom de votre mère.

-Il ne parle jamais d'elle, souffla Arthur, presque déçu par ce que Gaius avait voulu lui cacher … Sa mère était un secret pour tout le monde à Camelot, en particulier pour lui.

-Il n'a cessé d'affirmer qu'il l'avait vue, dans le puits.

Arthur retint un sursaut d'effroi et se tourna légèrement le temps de reprendre sa contenance, tandis que le visage de Merlin se fermait un peu plus sous l'aveu de Gaius. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, ça … Uther avait manifestement perdu l'esprit. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce l'excès ? … Arthur finit par sortir sa réaction, assez violente tout en restant sur un ton contenu qui ne rendait pas moins sa colère et son inquiétude palpables.

-Les gardes l'ont-ils aperçu dans cet état ?

-Arthur, vous vous faites trop de soucis, répondit le médecin en secouant la tête.

-Si le peuple venait à apprendre cela !

-Nous dirons qu'il a été souffrant, mais qu'il est désormais guéri.

Arthur se fit violence et finit par acquiescer avant de quitter les deux hommes, alors que Morgane se cachait derrière un pilier pour l'éviter. Ce fut seulement alors que Gaius fit demi-tour et reprit sa marche vers ses appartements, suivi par un Merlin particulièrement préoccupé.

Ainsi sans risque de se faire voir, la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette. L'alcool lui avait bien fait avoir un malaise … couplé avec le réveil de sa conscience provoqué par la mandragore. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il été hanté par Ygerne ? Elle était morte en couches de ce qu'elle savait et ce n'était en rien de la faute d'Uther, même si il devait sûrement s'en vouloir car il l'avait mise enceinte … Mais c'était des choses qui arrivaient, des évènements on ne peut plus naturels. Son père lui-même en avait aussi fait l'expérience. La vie était injuste mais cela n'était en aucun cas la faute d'Uther ? La jeune brune secoua la tête avant de retourner à ses appartements, elle devrait en parler avec Morgause, dès cette nuit.

 **À suivre**

 **Note : N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait plaisir et ça permet d'évoluer ;) Critiques accueillies aussi avec beaucoup d'intérêt.**


	5. Le poison de la mandragore - Part 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Sieba972, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Le poison de la mandragore : Partie 4**

Lorsque l'ombre qui se dissimulait dans la nuit arriva enfin dans l'alcôve créée par les broussailles, Morgause était déjà là, occupée à préparer une autre racine de mandragore. En reconnaissant sa jeune sœur, elle sourit et tendit la main tandis que la jeune fille s'approchait.

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-C'est assez compliqué … il a eu un malaise … mais dû à l'ingestion d'alcool, je pense … Par contre la mandragore a fait effet mais d'une étrange façon.

-Étrange ? Que veux-tu dire ?, s'étonna la blonde.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'alcool ne pouvait pas avoir contrecarrer l'effet de la mandragore, il n'y avait pas de contre-indications. Bien au contraire, l'alcool aurait plutôt permis l'amplification de ses effets.

-Eh bien, il a eu des hallucinations en effet, mais … d'Ygerne. Pourquoi ressentirait-il de la culpabilité envers sa femme ? Je veux dire bien sûr elle est morte en couches, mais ce n'est en rien sa faute.

-Oh, cela …, souffla la femme en finissant le mélange, rassurée qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un malentendu et non d'un problème au niveau du sort.

-Cela ?, fit la brune, particulièrement choquée et surprise.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? … C'est une histoire bien connue, parmi les prêtresses de l'ancien culte, fit Morgause, blasée en lui indiquant de s'asseoir.

La plus jeune s'assit contre le tronc d'une arbre près de sa sœur aînée, et la laissa commencer son histoire.

-Nous avons un peu de temps, la potion n'a pas encore atteint son point d'ébullition. Bien avant que la Grande purge ne commence, lorsqu'Uther n'avait pas éradiqué la magie de son royaume, la grande prêtresse Nimueh ou notre 'ami' Gaius vivaient à sa cour afin de protéger le royaume des diverses attaques magiques, … de créatures en particulier.

-L'éradication de la magie … a commencé par les créatures ?

-Il est difficile de ne pas avoir peur de créatures magiques lorsqu'on n'a pas de pouvoirs pour s'en défendre, de fait, les annihiler semblait logique. Même nous ne pouvons rien contre certaines, comme les dragons. Seuls les chevaliers-dragon pouvaient s'en faire obéir. Lorsque l'une d'elle est sauvage et s'en prend au humains, il n'y a nul autre choix que de l'abattre.

Morgane hocha la tête, comprenant la motivation première qui avait poussé Uther à se prémunir de ce genre de danger, mais alors pourquoi en était-il venu à refuser toute forme de magie ?

-Au début, cela se passa bien, de ce que je sais, même si Uther avait tendance à être trop catégorique dans son extermination des créatures. Il se laisse trop facilement aller à tout voir en noir et blanc.

-Le bien ou le mal, rien entre le deux ?

-En effet…, et toutefois, il n'a jamais vraiment accepté la magie, dans le sens où il ne la comprenait pas et s'en méfiait.

-Pourquoi ? Elle permet d'aider les gens, de soigner… ? commença la pupille du roi avant de s'interrompre alors que la blonde lui faisait signe de se taire.

-Justement parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas, parce qu'il n'en avait pas fait l'expérience. Seul les enfants de la magie peuvent en percevoir toutes les facettes. Uther aime trop contrôler les choses pour apprécier quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucun autorité.

Morgane inclina brièvement la tête, commençant à comprendre tandis que Morgause se levait et vérifiait l'évolution de la préparation. Elle la vit prendre la cuillère en bois et commencer à mélanger la mixture boueuse, tandis que la blonde poursuivait son histoire.

-Il était extrêmement épris de sa femme, il paraît, mais après plusieurs années de mariage, aucun enfant n'était venu le couronner. Extrêmement ennuyeux pour Uther qui avait besoin d'un héritier. Il aurait pu répudier sa femme et prendre une autre épouse, mais il en était incapable, alors il a demandé l'aide de la grande prêtresse pour qu'Ygerne puisse enfanter.

-Es-tu en train de dire qu'il s'est servi de la magie pour avoir Arthur ?, s'exclama la brune, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-En effet, Nimueh avait le pouvoir d'agir sur la vie. Mais les lois de la magie sont claires, tout a un prix. Une vie pour une vie. Ygerne a pu porter leur enfant, mais aussitôt qu'il est né, elle est morte afin de ramener l'équilibre, termina Morgause, implacable.

-Uther était-il au courant ? Qu'il allait perdre Ygerne ?

-Nul ne pouvait savoir quelle vie serait prise, mais il savait qu'une vie devrait disparaître pour que son fils puisse naître. Lorsque sa femme est morte, il a chassé Nimueh et tout forme de magie, y voyant un ennemi perfide puisqu'il lui avait pris l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, conclut la blonde en plongeant la racine dans le chaudron dont la préparation était prête.

-Alors … parce qu'il est incapable de reconnaître qu'il a fait une erreur en faisant appel à la magie pour accomplir ses desseins, il l'a fait payer à tous.

-Oui, … faisant preuve d'un égoïsme sans nom, commenta Morgause en lui tendant la racine.

-Mais … d'une certaine manière il l'a fait parce qu'il souffrait, … je veux dire, on peut comprendre sa haine.

-L'amour et la perte ne sont pas des raisons suffisantes pour justifier ses crimes ! Il est roi, de ce fait, sa position doit passer avant ses absurdes sentiments.

Morgane se tut et prit la racine qu'elle déposa dans le bocal que Morgause avait préparé à cet effet. Elle aurait ainsi une racine de réserve si l'autre perdait son intensité. Depuis longtemps, elle avait compris que Morgause méprisait l'amour et les sentiments, n'y voyant qu'une faiblesse. Elle l'aimait cependant, Morgane pouvait le sentir, mais sans doute, faisait-elle la part de choses entre l'affection des liens de sang, et celle due aux affres du romantisme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le poison de la mandragore fait déjà bien son travail.

-Bien, j'y vais alors.

Morgause acquiesça avant de lui préciser qu'elle serait probablement en retard le lendemain … un voyage qu'elle ne pouvait refuser.

La brune partit sur un sourire timide sans se rendre compte que sa sœur avait figé son laboratoire de fortune et revêtu une cape sombre avant de la suivre furtivement. La blonde la vit pénétrer dans le passage secret, et elle se glissa derrière elle, usant de charmes pour maintenir la trace du chemin et pouvoir le réutiliser quand il le faudrait. Une fois dans le château, sa sœur rejoignit ses appartements, une fois avoir déposé leur 'cadeau' et Morgause sourit, appréciant ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle fit alors-demi-tour et rejoignit les remparts où elle pourrait rejoindre le passage et s'enfuir.

-0-0-0-

Aussitôt qu'elle se glissa dans sa chambre, Morgane entendit quelqu'un bouger dans la pièce d'à coté, elle retira en vitesse ses vêtements pour sortir et les cacha rapidement sous son lit avec le bocal, avant d'entendre de légers coups à sa porte qui s'ouvrit en laissant passer sa nouvelle suivante.

-Ma Dame ?, fit Audrey. J'ai… j'ai vu que c'était éclairé. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

-Je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle en souriant, de la manière la plus naturelle qu'elle puisse.

-Vous êtes toujours habillée ?, s'étonna la jeune bonne aux cheveux châtains habillement relevés sous une coiffe blanche fortement amidonnée.

-Oh… Je ne voulait pas te réveiller, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sortie me promener, … je fais ça souvent. Je vais me préparer seule pour la nuit.

-Vous êtes sûre ?, s'inquiéta la fillette, entrant dans la pièce et voulant commencer à la délasser.

Mais Morgane s'éloigna, ne désirant pas qu'elle découvre les tâches de boues maintenant. Elle prit un ton plus autoritaire et fermement lui répondit en essayant de rester polie et souriante :

-Ce sera tout. Merci, Audrey.

La jeune servante plongea en une révérence et sortit, assez heureuse de retrouver son lit, finalement le service de la jeune Dame était fort agréable. Morgane était tellement indépendante et sa dame de compagnie, enfin son ancienne suivante faisait encore une bonne partie de son travail, ce qui lui rendait la tâche beaucoup plus simple et facile à organiser. Elle bailla fortement une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, n'entendant pas le soupir soulagé que sa maîtresse venait de pousser en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-0-0-0-

Morgause retint un soupir de frustration, d'où sortaient tous ces gardes ? Elle se cacha le temps de voir les patrouilles s'espacer et rejoignit rapidement les remparts. Malheureusement sans faire attention à ce qu'ils se passait devant elle.

-Qui êtes vous ?, l'interpella un garde, qui fronça les sourcils et mit la main sur la manche de son épée.

-Personne qui ne vous intéresse, je faisais un tour.

Le garde se détendit et s'approcha.

-Vous êtes une des invitées du banquet ? Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne dans vos appartements ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas perdue.

Le garde se rapprocha encore, voulant lui prendre le bras pour la guider, et insistant un peu plus.

-Vraiment ma Dame, cela ne me dérange pas… mais ?

En soulevant la cape pour prendre son bras, la jeune femme se raidit et attrapant son poignard le lui planta violemment avant de le faire tomber par dessus les remparts. Elle plissa les yeux, et se dépêcha de rejoindre le passage avant de rencontrer un autre obstacle.

-0-0-0-

Le jour se levait à peine lorsqu'enfin la cavalière s'arrêta au pied des portes de Cenistyr où Cenred s'était réfugié au lieu de la rejoindre comme prévu à la frontière. Suivie de deux de ses hommes qu'il lui avait fort gracieusement fourni, elle longea enfin l'allée bordée par la forêt grouillante. Elle passa les portes sans souci, découvrant une cour plein de gardes qui s'affairaient dans tous les sens. C'est à peine si elle leur prêta un regard et une fois descendue de son cheval, elle se dirigea avec hâte vers les escaliers principaux pour rejoindre la salle du trône ou le couard se cachait, comme à son habitude.

Le roi était debout au milieu de la salle, dos à elle, derrière son fauteuil. En l'entendant il se retourna lentement avant de lui adresser un sourire narquois et de la saluer.

-Que me vaut cet honneur Morgause ?

-Puisque vous refusez de quitter votre château, c'est moi qui vient à vous.

-Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre audace !, répondit-il âprement se rendant compte que la joute verbale ne serait pas de tout repos. La sorcière ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

-J'aimerais vous retourner le compliment mais il s'avère que j'ai trouvé le grand Roi Cenred, caché dans ses appartements alors qu'il devait me retrouver à la frontière ! Mais, peut-être n'a-t-il aucun courage ? Peut-être bien, qu'il est lâche ?

Aussitôt un soldat porta la main à l'épée, faisant dorer les yeux de la blonde et le projetant en arrière sur une petite table qui s'écroula sous son poids et qui provoqua la colère de ses compagnons. Ceux-ci sortirent leur épée et s'apprêtèrent à se jeter sur elle mais Cenred leva la main pour les stopper et lui répondit …Après tout, c'était leur jeu de se provoquer ainsi.

-Vous êtes vraiment très très belle, lorsque vous êtes en colère.

-C'est pour cette raison que vous persistez à me défier ?, persifla-t-elle commençant à sourire, légèrement flattée et en même temps satisfaite de savoir qu'il était toujours sous son emprise. Les hommes étaient trop faciles à manipuler.

-Vous détesteriez que je vous rende les choses trop faciles.

Morgause sourit alors plus franchement avant de se mettre à rire, flirtant davantage avec l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un pantin. Il se mit à rire légèrement aussi et renvoya ses gardes avant de lui avancer un siège et de chercher de quoi trinquer.

Tout en ramenant des coupes et une cruche de vin, il la jaugea, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement qu'elle l'utilisait à ces fins, mais comme son objectif allait dans le même sens que le sien, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Après tout, pourquoi se priver de la compagnie d'une si belle femme, prête à tout ?

-Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas fait ce chemin que pour boire Morgause, lui dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Vous me connaissez bien, fit-elle en souriant et portant la coupe à sa bouche.

-Extrêmement bien. Et néanmoins, nous sommes toujours aussi proches, la taquina-t-il, il n'allait pas se priver de leur badinage, c'était une des parties qu'il préférait après tout.

-Je suis là pour vous parler de notre vieil ami, Uther Pendragon, répondit la blonde en souriant.

-Oui j'ai entendu la triste nouvelle par mes espions, il est devenu complètement fou, expliqua-t-il avant de boire une gorgée du précieux liquide.

-Camelot est faible, plus faible que depuis de longues années. Le royaume est vulnérable, tel que je l'ai promis, entonna-t-elle, satisfaite d'elle-même et manifestement impatiente de lancer l'assaut.

-Cela ne change rien au fait que la citadelle est imprenable, la raisonna le roi.

-Alors, même si sa tête lui fait défaut, Uther est trop fort pour vous ?, se renfrogna-t-elle, vexée par ce qu'elle prenait pour une preuve supplémentaire de sa lâcheté.

-Vous êtes une femme de grand courage mais j'évite de penser avec mon épée Morgause. L'assaut de Camelot ne saurait être pris à la légère, vous le savez, répondit-il, son visage se faisant sévère pour lui indiquer qu'il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré.

-Je vous rappelle que vous avez une alliée à la Cour en ma personne, je pourrais m'y glisser dès que cela sera nécessaire.

-Ceci est loin d'être garanti, rien ne me permet de croire qu'on ne vous arrêtera pas en chemin, grogna-t-il, fatigué de son insistance.

-Je saurai vous prévenir grâce à un objet placé sous un charme : il chauffera si je suis prête et il refroidira si je rencontre des problèmes, êtes-vous rassuré ? acheva-t-elle sur un ton mordant.

Cenred plissa les yeux, et finalement abdiqua, si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à détruire Camelot de l'intérieur, c'était bien cette femme.

-0-0-0-

À Camelot, le calme régnait, Uther s'était levé, semblant ne plus être malade. La cour avait été réunie pour un conseil exceptionnel à la demande d'Arthur, annonciateur de fort mauvaises nouvelles.

-Nous avons appris que des mercenaires affluaient vers le royaume de Cenred, déclara le prince, particulièrement inquiet de la tournure des derniers événements.

-Savons-nous pourquoi ?, demanda Uther sérieusement et semblant parfaitement soucieux de la nouvelle.

Morgane se raidit sur son trône, Cenred voulait encore les attaquer ? Il n'avait pourtant aucune chance.

-Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle, il rassemblerait une armée. Nous devrions envoyer une patrouille pour évaluer la situation, répondit promptement Arthur, parfaitement informé par ses éclaireurs.

Cela dit, son expression se tendit et forma une moue perplexe sur son visage, son père semblait ne plus l'écouter, et être complètement hagard.

Pas étonnant cela dit, le sentiment glacé qui l'avait pénétré la veille venait de refaire surface et sans joie, le roi vit apparaître un jeune enfant, habillé d'une simple chemise, l'air impassible et froid, qui le regardait de manière inflexible alors que de l'eau s'écoulait sur lui inexorablement. Très vite, Uther se souvint d'où il le connaissait, il l'avait vu, le jour de son exécution. C'était un de ces enfants druides, une de ses personnes aux pouvoirs dangereux dont il avait débarrassé son royaume. Comment pouvait-il être là ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il se leva, provoquant l'étonnement de toute la salle, alors qu'Arthur l'interpellait.

-Père ?

Mais celui-ci ne voyait que ce garçon aux yeux bleus, si jeune qui le fixait de toute son innocence. Uther se sentit broyé dans un étau de culpabilité avant de laisser échapper une supplication.

-Oh non. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Il leva son bras et d'un doigt pointa cet être qui le dégoutait et l'effrayait en même temps.

La foule se tourna pour regarder à qui il s'adressait mais il n'y avait rien et Arthur s'approcha, essayant de comprendre.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite, poursuivit-t-il, alors qu'Arthur le prenait par l'épaule.

-Père, nous nous…

Mais il était déjà trop tard, l'hallucination perfide était trop bien implantée chez Uther qui reprit ses vociférations, tel un enfant apeuré.

-Je t'ai dit de sortir ! Disparais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu as été condamné !

Il s'était dégagé de la prise de son fils et se lançait en avant. Fort heureusement Sir Léon se précipita et avec le prince, ils emmenèrent de force le roi, toujours en train de vociférer, complètement perdu dans les méandres de son cerveau.

-Tu es… tu… non ! Tu es mort ! Tu es mort !

Gaius s'empressa de les suivre, prêt à le soigner, laissant Merlin derrière lui, perplexe et cherchant ce qui avait bien pu mettre le roi dans un tel état. Morgane qui avait assisté d'abord troublée à la scène comprit alors qu'une de ses victimes devait être en train de torturer le cerveau de son tuteur. Elle eut un sourire léger, éprouvant une sorte de libération à le voir expier ses fautes, mais elle finit néanmoins par froncer les sourcils. Sa haine de la magie avait été causé par un trop grand chagrin, elle aussi la perte de son père lui avait donné envie de se venger d'Uther en son temps … Mais elle avait fini par admettre qu'Uther n'était pas responsable des aléas de la guerre. La mort faisait partie intégrante de la vie … et on n'y pouvait rien. La nature décidait et c'était tout.

-0-0-0-

Après un examen attentif, Gaius finit par sortir des appartements d'Uther et rejoignit son apprenti qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Il doit bien y avoir une explication, lâcha aussitôt le serviteur toujours perplexe quant à ce qu'il avait vu et entendu au chevet du roi.

-Lors de la Grande purge, Uther a noyé tous ceux qu'il soupçonnait de pratiquer la sorcellerie. Il s'avère que certaines victimes n'étaient que des enfants tués à cause du pouvoir magique avec lequel ils étaient nés. Peut-être bien que sa conscience lui joue des tours ? Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons pas cacher cela plus longtemps hélas. L'emprise d'un Roi sur son peuple est une chose bien fragile Merlin. Plus encore, si les gens commencent à perdre foi en leur souverain. Je crains le pire pour Camelot, finit d'expliquer le vieux médecin, aussi inquiet que Merlin devait l'être en ce moment pour la sécurité de la cité.

Merlin le regardait sérieusement avec un certaine mélancolie, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais compris toutes les mesures d'éradications qu'Uther avait mis en place … Des enfants. … Bon sang, mais là le plus important était que cela mettait le royaume en danger. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le tocsin se mettre à résonner et suivi de Gaius il se précipita pour prendre des renseignements concernant cette alerte.

-0-0-0-

Lorsque les deux praticiens arrivèrent aux pieds des remparts du château, ils eurent le déplaisir de trouver un soldat allongé sur le sol, une dague fichée dans l'estomac. Le pauvre homme semblait inconscient, toutefois Gaius ne pouvait évaluer si l'homme était encore vivant ou non sans s'en approcher davantage. Il se pencha et l'examinant rapidement, transmit ses ordres à Sir Léon qui avait découvert la sentinelle.

-Emmenez cet homme dans mes appartement. Il faut que je parle à Arthur au plus vite. C'est urgent.

Sir Léon fit signe aux soldats qui l'accompagnaient de venir l'aider et s'agenouillant, ils soulevèrent l'homme avant de se diriger vers le château. Merlin accompagna alors son maître jusqu'à la salle du conseil où ils trouveraient Arthur.

Enfin arrivés, ils se placèrent au milieu de la salle, et s'inclinèrent procédant par habitude, tandis que le prince se levait et les rejoignait au centre de la pièce où Gaius l'informa des dernières nouvelles.

-La sentinelle a dû être attaquée pendant la nuit.

-Qui aurait pu l'attaquer ?

Le médecin sortit alors de sa poche le poignard trouvé sur son patient et en montra le sceau à Arthur, tandis que Morgane, debout près des sièges, s'approchait curieuse.

-Ceci est le sceau des Gardiens du Sang.

-Comment cela ? Qui sont-ils ?, l'interrogea le blond en admirant la finesse du poignard et l'habilité de sa conception.

-Des prêtres guerriers en charge de protéger la grande prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, expliqua l'ancien sorcier.

-Mais ils ont dû tous disparaître lors de la Grande Purge ?, demanda Arthur, perplexe qu'on ait retrouvé l'objet sur ces terres.

-Pas tous non, répondit calmement Gaius indiquant ainsi ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Morgane détourna le regard, elle avait reconnu le poignard de sa sœur, comment était-il possible qu'il soit arrivé ici ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas pénétré la citadelle ? Elle avait promis de ne plus s'attaquer à Camelot.

-Donc, vous pensez qu'il y a un traître à Camelot ?

La conclusion d'Arthur la fit sursauter, elle se sentit fautive, mais se promit de mettre cela au clair dès qu'elle la verrait … Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ?

-C'est tout à fait possible Sire. La sentinelle nous le dira rapidement, répondit Gaius.

-Il est toujours vivant ?, s'enquit le jeune blond.

\- En effet.

À ces mots, la noble se raidit. Si c'était bien Morgause, alors Arthur saurait qu'elle avait gardé contact avec elle …. Elle devait absolument savoir avant et en discuter avec Gaius … Elle ne pouvait plus garder cela pour elle à présent, tout cela devenait incontrôlable.

-0-0-0-

Loin de là, à Ealdor, un couple s'occupait de son jardin péniblement, semant des graines pour préparer la prochaine récolte de légumes. Alors que Balinor bêchait consciencieusement, Hunith passait derrière lui et parsemait son potager des divers semailles qu'elle désirait y mettre.

Balinor se redressa péniblement en passant une main sur son front en sueur, alors que sa nouvelle épouse lui tendait une louche d'eau qu'il but lentement, les yeux pétillants par leur complicité retrouvée. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer son dur labeur, lorsqu'un enfant du village arriva en courant à leur hauteur avec un pli en main.

-Hunith, Hunith, il y a une lettre pour ton mari !

Hunith se mit à rire, les enfants n'osaient quasiment jamais s'adresser directement à Balinor même s'ils l'aimaient beaucoup pour les jouets qu'il leur faisait et les leçons qu'il donnait, le dragonnier les impressionnait tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'appeler par son prénom. Il lui tendit le pli avant de faire une moue adorable et de s'enfuir en courant rejoindre ses amis.

-Pourquoi diable te la donne-t-il alors que je suis là ?

-Probablement parce que tu lui fais peur, le taquina-t-elle.

-Peur moi ? Pas du tout, tu trouve que je fais peur ?, sourit-il en l'embrassant.

-Disons que tu es un peu comme un ours, alors oui, les ours font peur aux enfants, ils craignent d'être mangé, alors que moi je sais que l'ours que tu es, est plus proche du nounours que de l'animal et j'aime assez l'idée que tu me manges, expliqua-t-elle en entrecoupant ses phrases de baisers, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

-Moi aussi, j'aime assez l'idée…, fit-il en parcourant son visage de légers baisers.

-Alors, montre-moi cette lettre, répondit-elle en se dégageant et en pouffant de rire, c'est certainement de Merlin.

Balinor décacheta la lettre, et secoua la tête pour lui dire que non.

-C'est de Gaius.

Il commença la lecture et fronça les sourcils, particulièrement intrigué parce que le vieil homme lui racontait.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? De mauvaises nouvelles ?, s'enquit Hunith, très vite inquiète pour son fils.

-Non, pas vraiment. Comment dire ? Morgane a eu un souci avec ses pouvoirs, je vais devoir me rendre à Camelot assez rapidement, expliqua vivement Balinor.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Veux-tu venir avec moi? Tu en profiteras pour voir le petit ?, répliqua l'homme.

-J'aimerais, mais il reste du travail à faire ici … On ne peut pas laisser le potager dans cet état, fit-elle en indiquant le terrain à moitié semé.

-Alors, nous finissons aujourd'hui et nous partons demain de bonne heure.

-Mais on aura jamais fini d'ici là …,s'exclama t-elle en gloussant.

-Pas si l'ours que je suis trouve quelques esclaves pour nous aider. Rrrrrr, grogna-t-il en souriant tandis qu'il partait en courant vers le village, laissant Hunith rire tout son soul.

 **À suivre**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


	6. le poison de la mandragore - Part 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Je remercie Angelyoru pour son gentil commentaire. :)**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Le poison de la mandragore : Partie 5**

Le silence s'était imposé dès la dernière phrase de Gaius. Les courtisans n'osaient plus murmurer, s'il y avait un traître, il serait découvert dès que le garde pourrait être interrogé. Arthur fit signe à la foule de partir, et s'entretint avec Gaius pour en apprendre plus sur la dague et les prêtresses, tandis que Morgane en profitait pour sortir, tout en signifiant à Merlin de la suivre. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir et à l'abri des regards indiscrets de nobles ou de gardes, elle lui attrapa le bras et se mit à courir en direction des appartements du médecin.

-Dame Morgaaaaaaaane, ah, mais vous êtes folle, vous allez me tordre le bras.

La brune stoppa et se tourna vers lui avant de le prendre par les épaules au grand étonnement du serviteur.

-Tu ne comprends pas Merlin ! J'ai déjà vu cette dague ! C'est celle … de Morgause, ma sœur.

Les yeux de Merlin s'élargirent, tandis que le visage de Morgane cédait à la panique qui l'avait envahie.

-Je, … je n'aurais pas dû, mais elle m'a recontacté, ici dans le château …via une vision et j'ai cédé, tu comprends ?, commença-t-elle à expliquer la voix hachée par l'urgence et l'effroi de la situation, je n'ai pas pu renoncer à son enseignement et à sa présence. C'est ma sœur, la seule famille qui me reste, mais elle m'avait promis tu comprends ? N'est-ce pas ?

Merlin finit par hocher lentement la tête, les implications de ce qu'avait fait Morgane se mettant en place dans sa tête.

-Calmez-vous, vous avez fait une erreur, mais elle est rattrapable, je vais le dire à Arth…

-Noooon !, hurla la jeune fille, alors qu'elle l'emmenait avec elle vers les escaliers menant à la tour où se trouvait le blessé; je veux être sûre, à Gaius d'accord, mais Arthur ne me pardonnera jamais.

-Voyons, bien sûr…

-Je l'ai toujours rencontrée à l'extérieur du château pour ne prendre aucun risque … Elle n'a peut-être rien fait, j'espère tellement qu'elle n'a rien fait … Et si c'est le cas, je …

-Vous aimeriez poursuivre vos rendez-vous ?, compléta le jeune sorcier, se rendant enfin compte de ce qui torturait Morgane.

-Elle est la seule qui me parle de ma mère.

Il hocha la tête, récupéra son bras et lui fit signe de monter. La jeune fille avait retrouvé la complicité qu'elle avait avec Guenièvre et Arthur et qu'elle avait eu le sentiment de perdre en découvrant ses pouvoirs. Mais en même temps, elle avait retrouvé une famille sur laquelle elle avait fait une croix en sentant son respect et son affection disparaître.

Après tout, Uther l'avait élevée comme un membre de sa famille, et parfois avec bien plus de tendresse qu'il n'en montrait à son fils. Bien sûr la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais laissé la place de son père dans son cœur. Et elle n'arrivait pas à considérer Arthur comme un membre de sa famille, parce qu'il était un ami, un compagnon d'enfance et de jeux et de ce fait elle avait terriblement besoin de comprendre d'où lui venait ses pouvoirs.

Merlin avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il avait découvert que son père était vivant. Il avait espéré qu'il pourrait lui expliquer ses pouvoirs. Mais à la différence de Morgane, sa famille était vivante et connaissait ses capacités contrairement à ses amis. Se raccrocher au dernier membre vivant lui semblait naturel, le seul problème étant que ce soit Morgause.

Cette sorcière, cette prêtresse de l'Ancien culte, rêvait trop de prendre sa revanche auprès d'Uther pour ne pas céder à la tentation. En faisant cela, elle exacerbait les tensions au sein du royaume entre le roi et les sorciers. Elle voulait faire disparaître Uther en pensant que cela rétablirait la liberté de la magie … Mais le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de créer Albion et de laisser Arthur rééquilibrer la justice entre les êtres. Même Nimueh avait semblé le comprendre lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à sauver Arthur, sauf que Nimueh se vengeait personnellement d'Uther.

Les druides, le grand dragon, et même les esprits semblaient connaître la prophétie. Le gardien de la licorne y avait fait allusion. Nimueh lui avait dit que lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le tuer elle ignorait alors son rôle, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle connaissait la légende ? Dans ce cas, si les prêtresses étaient au courant, Morgause aurait dû le savoir, pourtant elle agissait sans en tenir compte… volontairement ou par ignorance ?

Tout à son introspection, il ne vit pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et s'apprêtait à entamer la volée d'escalier suivante lorsque la sorcière l'interpella.

-Merlin ?

-Mmh ? Oh! pardon, s'excusa le jeune homme.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et fit entrer Morgane avant de la suivre et de s'approcher du garde, semblant en proie à la fièvre. Merlin prit de quoi le rafraîchir et s'assit près de lui en commençant à l'éponger.

-Je crains que vous ne puissiez pas l'interroger pour le moment, nous devons attendre que sa lucidité lui revienne.

-Donne, je vais m'en occuper.

-D'accord, tenez.

Il se leva et la laissa faire avant de se diriger vers sa table de travail et de procéder aux diverses tâches que Gaius lui avait assigné, tout en la surveillant du coin de l'œil. L'esprit de Morgane était-il trop fragile ou pas ? Il hésita plusieurs minutes avant de finalement se lancer :

-Dame Morgane, si Morgause a effectivement pénétré les murs de Camelot et attaqué le garde, il se pourrait qu'elle ait provoqué la 'maladie' du roi.

La jeune fille, qui avait tourné la tête pour le regarder, se raidit et l'expression de son visage se gela tout en emportant la moindre trace de couleur de ses joues.

-Oui, euh peut-être.

Elle tourna la tête, blême, et Merlin croyant avoir été trop loin voulut s'approcher et s'excuser, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le médecin qui s'étonna de leur présence. Morgane se leva et prit congé avant de partir rapidement, enfin plutôt s'enfuir. Devant l'étonnement de son protecteur, Merlin lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

Le vieil homme s'assit et soupira.

-Il faudrait réussir à la convaincre d'en parler à Arthur, ce serait préférable.

-Elle veut juste des questions à ses réponses et une sœur, c'est magnifique pour elle …

-Merlin, le problème n'est pas Morgane, mais justement sa sœur. Ses intentions sont malheureusement très claires, et bien que je comprenne les sentiments de Morgane, c'est dangereux pour tout le monde. Peut-être pourrais-tu la convaincre d'en parler d'abord avec Gwen ?

Le brun hocha la tête, et entreprit de se diriger vers la porte, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Gaius qui lui remit un sachet.

-Un calmant pour le roi, va-lui porter et assure-toi qu'il le prenne, je dois étudier la nature de son mal, en particulier s'il y a un rapport avec la magie.

Merlin fit la moue et se rendit dans l'aile des nobles pour parvenir à l'étage des appartements du roi où il ferait un crochet avant d'aller voir Morgane.

-0-0-0-

Les fenêtres de la chambre étaient grandes ouvertes, alors que la jeune bonne les nettoyait avec application. La glace qui les avait recouvertes étant enfin tombée, Audrey s'était dit qu'avec le temps qu'elle avait, elle pourrait se lancer dans un grand nettoyage de printemps dès aujourd'hui. Ce qui chassa les idées noires de Morgane momentanément lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce.

-Mais que fais-tu ?

-Oh, ma Dame, fit la jeune fille, descendant de son escabeau et plongeant dans une profonde révérence, Dame Guenièvre est passée alors que vous étiez en salle du conseil. Je lui ai fait part de mon idée, avant de … euh. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas idiot et que je devais vous prier de la rejoindre une fois que vous arriveriez, elle a pris votre ouvrage voyez, je pense qu'elle voulait vous montrer quelque chose chez elle. Euh une surprise.

La fillette s'était lancée dans son argumentation sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour respirer, laissant sa maîtresse complètement ahurie avant de brusquement se taire et de refaire la révérence.

-Euh, en effet…, répondit Morgane à court d'argument.

Elle marcha un peu dans la pièce, y faisant voyager son regard un peu partout, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu penses en avoir pour combien de temps ?, finit-elle par lâcher en se tournant vers la servante toujours pliée en deux.

-Tout de suite, si vous le désirez, se précipita Audrey.

-Non, pour achever, à ton aise, précisa la noble, en tentant un léger sourire.

-Euh, je dirais … trois heures ?

-Mmh bien, alors écoute, tu vas aller porter un message à ma dame de compagnie : je viendrais la voir demain, je vais me changer et aller me promener.

-À cet heure ?, s'étonna la jeune fille, avisant qu'on était la fin de l'après-midi et que ce serait certainement l'heure du souper lorsqu'elle aurait fini son ouvrage. Mais soudain elle rougit, se rendant compte de son impertinence et ployant à nouveau vers le sol.

-J'ai besoin d'air, de sortir réfléchir, je vais prévenir le prince et je ne compte pas dîner. Après avoir porté mon message, tu reviens et tu achèves ce que tu as commencé puis tu pourras rentrer ensuite chez toi.

-Et pour votre coucher ?

-Je m'en sortirai seule. Allez file. Je vais me préparer pour sortir.

La jeune fille refit une révérence avant de sortir au pas de course, faisant sourire légèrement sa maîtresse avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse à nouveau. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa penderie et en sortit une robe plus chaude avant d'entreprendre de s'habiller.

-0-0-0-

Les portes des appartements royaux s'ouvrirent en laissant entrer une raie de lumière projetée par les flammes des torches qui illuminaient le couloir. Aussitôt que la porte se referma, la pièce replongea dans les ténèbres silencieuses de la chambre où seuls de petits gémissements se faisaient entendre.

Uther était allongé dans son lit, recroquevillé et le visage crispé par la peur. Merlin retint sa respiration avant de s'approcher et de le réveiller de la manière la plus douce possible. Il le secoua légèrement et lorsqu'enfin ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le serviteur se pencha aussitôt en murmurant des paroles de réconfort afin d'éviter une crise semblable à celle qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Chuuuuuuuut, Majesté, c'est Merlin, l'apprenti de Gaius. Vous savez votre médecin. Il vous fait porter cette boisson pour apaiser vos cauchemars.

-Ga… gaga… ius ? Ygerne ? El…elle…

-Allez buvez, s'il vous plaît.

Merlin le redressa légèrement, lui maintenant la tête pour l'aider à boire le breuvage, tandis que le roi le laissait faire, les yeux hagards. Il semblait avoir des difficultés pour se concentrer, semblant chercher des informations parmi sa mémoire déchirée.

Soudain il attrapa la main du sorcier pour l'arrêter.

-Ygerne ! Elle a accouché, ça ne s'est pas bien passé… Elle… est morte … Nimueh n'avait pas dit … elle, elle…

-Calmez-vous, tout va bien. Dame Ygerne va très bien, elle se repose…, préféra lui mentir Merlin, se rendant compte que ce serait la seule manière de l'apaiser.

-Elle va bien ?, hoqueta le roi.

-Oui, Majesté et votre fils aussi, allez buvez.

-Mon fils …, entama Uther, avant d'accepter le verre et d'avaler la potion qui l'emporta rapidement dans un sommeil lourd.

Merlin soupira de soulagement et réinstalla le roi convenablement dans son lit, avant de se préparer à se retirer. Lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose par terre. On aurait dit de la boue, qui gouttait depuis le dessous du lit ? Perplexe, il se pencha pour inspecter la matière.

Un grand bruit retentit, et se rendant compte que quelqu'un arrivait, il se cacha par réflexe sous le lit. Aussitôt sa tête percuta la mandragore, pleine de sa mixture et ses yeux s'agrandirent en sentant la puissance magique qui s'échappait de la racine.

Cela dit, en même temps, la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre s'approchait furtivement du lit en faisant un léger bruit de froufou chaque fois que le tissu de sa robe glissait sur le dallage. Une femme ? Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, alors que la silhouette s'arrêtait devant le lit et s'agenouillait. Il vit une main passer sous le lit, attraper la racine et l'arracher, en lui faisant pousser un cri qui faillit faire tourner de l'œil le jeune homme.

Il déglutit, essayant de reprendre possession de ses sens. Il était peu dire qu'il avait été choqué en comprenant que c'était Morgane qui était la source du mal du roi. Car c'était bien elle, il l'avait reconnue. Il attendit qu'elle sorte pour sortir de sa cachette et lui courut après, avant d'adopter un pas plus furtif pour la suivre.

Cela prit du temps, car si Morgane devait faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par les gardes, Merlin devait en plus éviter qu'elle ne le repère, au risque de la perdre de vue et de ne pas la retrouver. C'est ainsi que de couloirs en couloirs, de passages en passages, ils arrivèrent hors du château.

-0-0-0-

La suivre dans les bois fut plus simple car il pouvait plus aisément se cacher, mais il put se féliciter d'être en bonne forme physique : Morgane avançait rapidement et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dans un berceau de branches et de feuilles créé par la nature au gré de ses avancements, il fut heureux de reprendre son souffle. Merlin resta caché et attendit avec elle, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne se soit pas retournée contre eux sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne visse apparaître Morgause.

Il retint un soupir d'effroi mélangé à une anxiété encore plus grande … Elle avait agi en obéissant à sa sœur ! Avait-elle cédé à son point de vue ? Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Mais déjà la prêtresse parlait.

-Je suis navrée de t'avoir fait attendre. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à régler, fit la blonde en tendant les mains vers sa sœur, de fort bonne humeur.

-Vous semblez de bien bonne humeur ma sœur, fit Morgane, la voix suspicieuse.

-Une affaire qui stagnait et qui semble se mettre en route. Enfin. Eh bien qu'as-tu, Morgane, tu sembles insatisfaite ? Uther n'a-t-il pas enfin perdu la raison ?

-Si fait. Mais un homme a été tué hier soir. Avec votre dague ! Vous étiez dans Camelot ! Vous m'aviez juré de ne plus rien tenter contre le royaume!, commença Morgane calmement avant de laisser éclater toute sa colère contenue.

Merlin ferma les yeux, légèrement soulagé de voir que sa jeune amie n'était pas une poupée docile et qu'elle réprouvait toujours la violence … alors rien n'était perdu.

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel, je t'ai juste suivie pour veiller à ta sécurité, tu semblais perdue lorsque tu m'as quitté hier, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas perçu ma présence, railla la prêtresse.

-Tu utilisais la magie ! C'est normal que je ne me sois pas rendue compte…

-Tu aurais dû alors ! En tant que sorcière, tu possèdes des pouvoirs qui auraient dû répondre à l'écho des miens, la coupa Morgause en soulevant un sourcil.

Pourquoi diable, Morgane se révoltait-elle pour la vie d'un garde dont personne ne se souciait ? Elle ne devait pas remettre en doute la confiance que Morgause avait en elle. Morgane serait une pièce maîtresse pour détruire Uther et rendre la liberté à la magie.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi formée que tu le penses alors, cracha Morgane. Je ne tolérerai pas de telles intrusions dans ma vie à Camelot ! Mes amis me sont chers, et cela les met en danger!

Toujours caché derrière ses buissons, le jeune sorcier sourit plus franchement : Morgane ne les avait donc pas trahi, mais ce n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait participé à cette acte contre le roi.

-C'est pourtant toi qui désirais rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Uther.

-En effet, et je l'ai fait, fit la brune en relevant la tête, essayant de garder un visage digne, malgré la honte qui naissait dans le creux de son ventre, je l'ai fait et je ne le regrette pas, ses actes étaient monstrueux, il devait être puni. Mais lui seul était visé ! Le meurtre n'était pas une solution, je ne me suis pas fait repérée.

Sous les feuilles, les yeux du brun s'élargirent : elle voulait punir Uther ? Alors c'était ça ? Mais … pourtant, depuis qu'elle était rentrée, leur relation semblait moins tendue ? Le sorcier grimaça, à quoi bon se leurrer ? Elle avait encore peur de lui. Rien ne la rassurerait à ce sujet, lui-même se sentait nauséeux en sa présence.

-En effet, toi pas, mais moi oui au moment de repartir. Lorsque je t'ai vue rentrer dans tes appartements, j'ai été rassurée mais je n'avais pas réfléchi à la suite. Je ne faisais cela que pour te protéger, tu le sais, fit Morgause en prenant la plus jeune dans ses bras pour lui communiquer son désir de protection.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui parler de la suite de son plan, elle serait contre. Pour le moment, elle devait coopérer, sa sœur était incapable de se rendre compte de l'importance de détruire Camelot pour recouvrer la souveraineté de la magie.

Enfin, la blonde sentit Morgane plier et se laisser aller dans ses bras, elle sourit alors machiavéliquement avant que son sourire ne se fige. Quelqu'un d'autre était là ! Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite perçu mais à présent que la situation était réglée, sa présence, même faible, était perceptible. Morgause se redressa, sourit aimablement à sa petite sœur, et lui remit une nouvelle plante avant de la pousser à rentrer au château : elle devait penser à se reposer. Ainsi elle pourrait s'occuper de l'intrus. La brune entama son retour avant de regarder sa sœur aînée une dernière fois.

-As-tu des nouvelles de Cenred ?, hésita-t-elle avant de se lancer.

Morgause faillit plisser les yeux d'étonnement, elle ne pouvait pas savoir … Aussi tenta-t-elle le tout pour le tout :

-Non ? Pourquoi devrais-je ?

-Oh, je … il semble vouloir entrer en guerre contre Camelot, pourtant que je sache, il n'en a pas le tempérament. Et puis nous sommes les plus forts, enfin les mieux protégés non ?

Ah, Camelot était donc au courant … Mais peu importe, vu leur plan, il ne résisterait pas à l'attaque.

-Hum, cet homme est un idiot, Morgane. Je ne peux te répondre, je serai bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

Morgane hocha la tête et s'enfuit rapidement à travers les bois sombres. Morgause veilla à ce qu'elle ait suffisamment d'avance avant de s'adresser à l'inopportun :

\- Qui est là ?

Merlin sortit de sa cachette, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de nier.

-Merlin ! Pensais-tu que j'étais si stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte de ta présence ?

Il grimaça, et prit la fuite, voulant rattraper l'autre sorcière avant que les hommes de Cenred qui se dissimulaient derrière les arbres ne sortent de leur cachette et ne l'attrapent. Hélas pour rien, car bien vite, il fut jeté, ligoté, au pied de Morgause.

-0-0-0-

En l'absence de la lumière de la lune, la nuit se poursuivait, toujours engoncée dans les brumes assombries. Mais pourtant à Camelot, de nombreuses pièces restaient allumées, dont les appartements du prince où celui-ci travaillait avec acharnement sur les rapports dont son père ne pourrait s'occuper avant longtemps.

Alors qu'il approchait un parchemin de ses yeux pour tenter de décrypter l'écriture serrée d'un éclaireur zélé, les portes de ses quartiers s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Gaius qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Comment allez-vous Sire ?, demanda le vieux médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade, répondit fermement le prince.

-Ce n'est pas facile de voir votre père souffrir comme cela, expliqua doucement le vieil homme.

-Non. Il a toujours été si fort. Ce royaume était à genoux et il l'a relevé. Le voir comme cela… Arthur s'interrompit, perdu.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, il retrouvera sa santé d'autrefois. Mais en attendant, nous devons anticiper, prévoir l'avenir. Vous allez devoir prendre en main le royaume, commenta Gaius.

-C'est ridicule, fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Camelot n'a aucun avenir sans souverain. C'est à vous qu'il appartient de l'être. Vous n'avez d'autres choix que de remplir votre rôle de Régent. Je ne suis pas la seule personne à le dire, même les courtisans en ont parlé, ils partagent ce point de vue, explicita le médecin de la cour.

-Ainsi vous parlez derrière mon dos maintenant ? N'est-ce pas trahir que cela ?, explosa le jeune homme.

-C'est pour l'intérêt du royaume, précisa le sage.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'usurper le pouvoir de mon père !, intervint le prince.

-Le palais est inondé de rumeurs. Le peuple est en proie à l'incertitude !, expliqua Gaius, tentant de faire comprendre à ce jeune prince la délicatesse de leur position.

-J'ai juré allégeance à mon Roi ! Et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, il est de mon devoir de respecter cela !, réfuta vertement Arthur, peu prêt à écouter les paroles insidieuses, selon lui, du mentor de son jeune serviteur.

-Arthur je vous en prie, supplia le vieil homme.

-Vous condamnez mon père. C'est une chose que je ne ferai jamais, acheva son interlocuteur, lui faisant clairement comprendre d'un regard noir qu'il lui fallait prendre congé.

Gaius sortit précipitamment et referma la porte, pensif. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler des états d'âme de Morgane. Bien qu'Arthur ait une grande affection pour son amie, la santé défaillante de son père et les implications que cela avait sur ses responsabilités étaient trop importantes pour qu'il ne charge ses jeunes épaules de ce fardeau.

Peut-être devrait-il aller voir lui-même Morgane pour lui expliquer? Ce soir ? Ou attendrait-il demain matin ? Tout à ses réflexions, il se laissa arpenter les couloirs sans penser à un quelconque but.

-0-0-0-

Un léger grincement retentit lorsque la silhouette referma la grille du passage qu'elle utilisait de manière courante. Morgane grimaça et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'arrière d'un pilastre où elle se cacha en espérant qu'aucun garde ne l'avait entendu. Après cinq minutes interminables et un silence assourdissant uniquement brisé par les battements chaotiques de son cœur, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre.

À peine avait-elle fermé la porte derrière elle, qu'elle posa son front contre le pan de bois, en respirant profondément, ayant besoin d'évacuer la pression qui s'était accumulée en elle. Morgause lui avait menti. Elle ne l'aurait jamais suivi dans le seul but de la protéger. Pas qu'elle ne veuille pas la protéger, Morgane était sûre de l'affection de sa sœur, mais justement, elle avait trop confiance en leur pouvoir commun pour croire que Morgane se saurait pas se débrouiller.

Par contre, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait motivée … La jeune fille regarda ses mains, pleines de la potion qui recouvrait la racine qu'elle avait remplacé. La brune soupira et se retourna pour se laver les mains dans la cuvette près de sa coiffeuse. Elle stoppa, surprise, et cligna des yeux en voyant la clarté des fenêtres laissant passer la lumière bleutée des nuages qui ondoyaient sur le parquet ciré.

Que diable ? … Ah oui Audrey … Cette petite ne manquait pas de ressources. Elle rejoignit la cuvette en faisant attention à ne pas salir la pièce, désireuse de respecter le travail de sa nouvelle servante.

Après s'être lavée les mains, elle se déshabilla et revêtit sa chemise de nuit, mais se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bout de son lit, toujours soucieuse des évènements. La trahison de sa sœur était étrange. Sa confiance partielle était encore plus ébranlée par ses mensonges. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi ? Pour vérifier ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourtant, nul n'ignorait plus dans le royaume qu'Uther était malade… Non … La seule chose qui lui venait inlassablement à l'esprit c'était que Morgause cherchait encore la destruction de Camelot, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait promis.

Morgane quitta son lit et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, espérant trouver une quelconque excuse au comportement de Morgause… Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. La jeune fille se tourna vers la porte avant d'aller ouvrir.

-Gaius ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Excusez-moi, ma Dame…, je… En fait je me demandais si je viendrais… mais j'ai vu de la lumière sous votre porte.

En fait, au fur et à mesure de sa promenade il s'était rendu à ses appartements sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Lorsqu'il avait vu où il se trouvait et que de la lumière filtrait par dessous la porte, il avait frappé machinalement.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications, soupira-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte et le laissant entrer.

Le temps qu'elle referme la porte, il s'était approché de la table et assis dans un fauteuil voisin.

-De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ?, demanda enfin Morgane après quelques instants de silence inconfortables.

-Je pense que vous le savez, de Morgause.

-Je n'aurais pas dû lui céder, je le sais. Pourtant, c'est ma sœur, Gaius, même si elle n'a pas connu ma mère, elle en a entendu parler par les prêtresses… Vous saviez que c'était une grande prêtresse autrefois ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?, s'écria la jeune fille, se rapprochant davantage et finissant par s'agenouiller à hauteur du vieil homme.

-Je l'avais promis, à Viviane et à Uther.

-À Uther ? Alors il savait…

-Comment vous expliquer… Non Uther ne savait rien. Mais il savait que Viviane avait donné naissance à Morgause, il ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez.

-Pourquoi ? Quel mal y avait-il à me dire que j'avais une sœur ?

-D'abord il pensait qu'elle était morte, c'est ce que je lui avais dit, ensuite il voulait préserver votre père. Il était impossible que l'enfant soit de Gorlois, alors comme, pour lui, l'enfant était mort, il a caché l'histoire.

-Pour ne pas faire souffrir mon père ?, souffla la brune avant de se laisser tomber assise sur le sol.

-Oui, en effet. Uther a fait des erreurs Morgane, parce que c'est un être humain, et qu'il est sujet aux erreurs comme nous tous mais il a aussi fait beaucoup de bien à son peuple. Tout n'est jamais noir ou blanc, il est parfois difficile de prendre la bonne décision, surtout lorsqu'on a peur, ou qu'on a peur pour quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua lentement le vieil homme.

-Oh … Pourquoi, mais pourquoi lui avez-vous dit que Morgause était morte ? Et quel était la promesse que vous avez faite à ma mère ?

-Viviane était consciente qu'Uther serait placé dans une position très inconfortable si l'enfant survivait, il faudrait expliquer à son époux, …et il aurait pu préférer mettre fin au problème avant son retour.

Morgane frissonna d'horreur, tandis que Gaius poursuivait.

-En réalité, je ne pense pas qu'Uther aurait osé, Viviane l'impressionnait trop pour cela, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Viviane ne comptait même pas rester à Camelot après son mariage, il était prévu qu'elle rejoigne les terres de son époux directement après son départ pour la guerre, mais il y a eu de terribles intempéries et finalement Uther l'a pressée de rester… et elle n'a pas osé dire non, simplement. Si Morgause était née chez Gorlois, il l'aurait sans nul doute prise comme fille sans rien dire.

Gaius vit Morgane froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Alors il précisa ses explications :

-Viviane était une ancienne prêtresse, elle a été destituée après avoir cédé aux avances d'un homme dont elle était parait-il très éprise. De ce que je sais, du temps où je fréquentais encore le centre magique pour mes recherches, il circulait une rumeur selon laquelle l'homme était mort brutalement la veille de leur mariage. Gorlois se serait présenté par la suite. Je ne sais pas s'il était au courant ou pas, mais de ce dont je me souviens de lui, il aimait profondément les enfants, et il vénérait Viviane qu'il connaissait manifestement depuis son enfance. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se soucier des filiations par le sang, il aurait accueilli et élevé votre sœur comme sa fille, j'en suis persuadé.

-Alors si Uther n'avait pas exigé qu'elle reste…

-C'était son meilleur ami, il a voulu protéger sa femme, il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, c'est un mauvais concours de circonstances, très malheureux il est vrai. Ayant dû rester, Viviane me fit jurer de lui assurer que l'enfant était mort et de la confier aux prêtresses. Aussi lorsqu'elle est morte, j'aurais pu dire la vérité à votre père, mais j'avais promis entre temps de ne rien dire à ce sujet à Uther.

-Pourtant vous avez fini par me le dire, pourquoi ?

-Je … je pensais comme Uther que cela aurait pu vous donner une image négative de votre mère et j'ignorais ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais vu le contexte actuel, je pense que mon serment n'a plus de raison de tenir : après tout, vous saviez déjà qu'elle était votre sœur. Ma dernière réticence était de ne pas vous blesser en vous avouant mes mensonges précédents.

-Vous teniez une promesse, je ne peux vous en vouloir d'avoir tenu parole. C'est ce que mon père aurait fait.

-Mmh alors peut-être, non je ne veux pas vous demander de couper les ponts avec elle, je pense que c'est trop tard de toute manière, corrigea-t-il en la voyant se raidir, je veux juste vous rappeler votre promesse à Arthur et Merlin : plus de secret.

Intérieurement, il se sentait désolé de lui mentir en ce qui les concernait lui et Merlin, mais la magie du jeune homme était bien trop risquée à révéler, même maintenant qu'Arthur était un peu plus ouvert à la magie. Merlin n'était pas un proche du prince, lui. Si jamais il était renvoyé ou tué, sa mission de protecteur et son destin seraient profondément compromis.

-Je lui en parlerai.

-Bien, je … je vais vous laisser dormir, j'ai encore du travail, il me faut trouver ce qui cause ce mal au roi. Et vous avez besoin de repos.

Morgane lui sourit timidement, déglutissant mal à l'aise et le regarda partir le cœur un peu plus léger.

 **-0-0-0-**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	7. Le poison de la mandragore - Part 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire et PetiteMia de suivre cette histoire. :)**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Le poison de la mandragore : Partie 6**

Les rayons du soleil venaient à peine d'effleurer la terre froide, alors qu'un couple était déjà en route dans un chariot qui bringuebalait sur la route cahoteuse qui les emmenait à Camelot. Balinor avait préféré se lancer avant que l'aurore ne pointe, pour ne pas avoir d'étape à faire avant d'arriver à Camelot. Le voyage ne serait pas très confortable, mais vu les rumeurs sur les mouvements de troupes dans le royaume de Cenred, cela valait mieux.

Le dragonnier faisait avancer la charrette à toute allure sur le sentier cahoteux et malgré les coup réguliers et violents qui secouaient le véhicule, la femme allongée dans l'arrière du chariot, enveloppée de couvertures pour ne pas prendre froid, s'était endormie. Balinor sourit en s'en rendant compte et reprit ses réflexions.

Après la journée harassante de la veille, le couple avait préparé hâtivement ses affaires, lui laissant peu de temps pour réfléchir au problème que Gaius lui posait. Tout s'était terriblement enchaîné, il n'y avait eu aucun problème à convaincre les plus jeunes de les aider à terminer de semer le champ et tandis qu'aidé des plus âgés, il creusait la terre de manière régulière, pendant que les plus jeunes et Hunith parsemaient la terre des semailles. Leur tâche s'était achevée juste avant que le soleil ne se couche et le reste de la soirée avait été préparation puis un sommeil court avant le départ.

Cette lettre le laissait perplexe, il savait que la magie était directement influencée par les émotions que pouvait ressentir son propriétaire, telles que la colère ou la peur qui pouvaient provoquer des manifestations spécifiques comme des explosions d'objets en verre, ou des tremblements de terre. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle réaction. Il était manifeste que c'était cela, c'était évident. Mais comment régler ce problème ?

Morgane était une jeune fille réellement très particulière. Sa magie était puissante et quasiment incontrôlable par moment. Elle était instable au niveau émotionnel, trop de changements avaient eu lieu et elle n'avait pas su s'adapter. Le soutien de ses amis l'avait beaucoup aidé et il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Que diable s'était-il passé pour qu'elle se sente aussi mal et accélérer ainsi le temps dans sa chambre ?

Malheureusement, la jeune sorcière ne lui faisait pas confiance, du moins pas autant qu'Arthur, ou Gwen. Il comprenait, beaucoup de monde l'avait trahie en très peu de temps, même si cela avait été pour son bien dans certains cas. Il avait même des difficultés à comprendre ce qui poussait le jeune prince à lui faire autant confiance. Comment avait-il pu accepter si facilement de comprendre son point de vue ?

Il tâcherait d'interroger Kilgharrah sur le sujet de la magie spontanée. Peut-être aurait-il des suggestions pour rendre la situation plus confortable à Morgane ? Le chevalier finit par soupirer. Ça ne servait à rien de se poser autant de questions sans l'avoir vue préalablement. Il resserra sa prise sur les rênes avant d'augmenter la cadence des chevaux et de relancer la vitesse.

-0-0-0-

Au même instant, Merlin se réveilla, pour découvrir qu'il était enchaîné aux pieds de Morgause. Il se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé la veille et chercha à se libérer, en vain. La blonde lui sourit effrontément avant de comment à l'interroger.

\- Tu m'intrigues infiniment. Pourquoi un humble serviteur tel que toi, continue- t-il à risquer sa vie pour Arthur et pour Camelot ?

Le sorcier détourna les yeux pour éviter le regard de Morgause, rendant la sorcière suspicieuse.

\- Tu le sais, et néanmoins tu refuses de me le dire. Pourquoi ?

Pourtant Merlin ne desserra pas les dents, refusant toujours de lui répondre.

\- Maintes et maintes fois, tu as risqué ta vie, il doit bien y avoir une raison ?, susurra la sorcière.

\- J'ai foi en un pays où règne la justice, finit par répondre le jeune homme, las de ces questions.

\- Et tu crois qu'Arthur pourra t'offrir cela ?, fit la blonde moqueusement.

-J'en ai la certitude, affirma Merlin, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Et ensuite Merlin ? Tu espères que tu seras reconnu peut-être ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Tous ces efforts pour devenir le serviteur du Roi ?, cracha-t-elle avant de reprendre de manière plus interrogative. Non, il y a autre chose... j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu me caches.

-Je vous ai tout dit, rétorqua Merlin, en essayant de prendre la voix la plus ferme possible.

Morgause était incapable de comprendre que la liberté de la magie devait s'acquérir de la manière la plus légitime possible. Que l'imposer par la force n'aiderait pas les gens à l'accepter et que toute cette violence ne ferait qu'attiser la haine entre les habitants du royaume, alors qu'ils pouvaient apprendre à s'accepter l'un l'autre.

-Bon ? Tu as droit de garder ton secret et de l'emporter dans ton cercueil. Wayu bone toho béligèh !, répliqua la prêtresse, alors que ses yeux se doraient et que Merlin élargissait les yeux, comprenant qu'elle allait le tuer.

Mais au lieu de sentir la vie le quitter, les chaînes qui le maintenaient brillèrent et se resserrèrent autour de ses bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- Tu as choisi d'empoisonner l'un des miens Merlin, et tu vas le regretter, lâcha-t-elle enfin avant de l'abandonner et de s'en aller suivie des soldats de Cenred.

Le serviteur soupira de soulagement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il pourrait se libérer sans problème.

-0-0-0-

Hunith se réveilla brusquement lorsque son mari fit stopper les chevaux. Il se tourna vers elle en lui faisant signe de garder le silence et de le suivre. Il avait attrapé le sac de provisions et détachait les chevaux, avant de s'éloigner dans les bois et d'abandonner le chariot derrière lui.

Rapidement ils atteignirent un bosquet plus fourni derrière lequel Balinor cacha les chevaux qu'il maintint calmes alors qu'Hunith se pressait contre lui et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Chuut, des soldats. Cenred semble préparer une attaque contre Camelot.

-Ohhh, commença à paniquer Hunith, mais déjà le dragonnier mettait une main sur sa bouche.

Des soldats venaient de trouver la charrette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, commenta l'un d'entre eux.

-Tu le vois bien c'est un chariot, répondit un autre en provoquant le rire de ses camarades.

-Je le sais bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?, répliqua le premier en haussant les épaules devant la bêtise de ses compagnons.

-Bah, il a été abandonné … Les propriétaires ont dû être enlevés par des bandits pour être revendus ou ils se sont enfuis. Peu importe. Maintenant il faut le dégager de là, il empêche le passage. Allez, aidez-moi, fit un troisième avant de descendre de son cheval et de faire signe à ses camarades de le suivre.

Ils se mirent à pousser le chariot, de manière à lui faire quitter la route, et lorsqu'enfin il se retrouva entre les arbres où il ne gênait plus le sentier, les soldats remontèrent sur leur monture et s'en allèrent vivement.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?, souffla Hunith, enfin libérée de sa prise.

-Cacher le chariot, puis nous irons à cheval, à travers les bois.

-Vraiment ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous serons moins visibles, quitte à perdre la charrette. Étant donné la situation, je pense que nous devons vraiment nous dépêcher.

Hunith hocha la tête légèrement et suivit son époux, quitte à arriver plus tard à Camelot, il fallait se lancer dans l'aventure.

-0-0-0-

Dans la forêt de Camelot, Merlin tentait toujours de venir à bout de ses chaînes, mais plus il luttait pour desserrer les liens, plus il lui semblait qu'ils se rapprochaient de son corps.

Il tenta alors d'user des derniers sorts qu'il connaissait :

\- Abrecap bend. Abrecap benda ! Irenfaestnunga onlucap me !

Les chaînes brillèrent tandis que ses yeux se doraient, mais elles ne bougèrent pas, se contentant au contraire de lui enserrer un peu plus ses bras ankylosés. Il faillit hurler de dépit mais se reprit en voyant les scorpions géants qui venaient d'apparaître sur les flancs de la forêt qui l'entourait. Il déglutit, comprenant enfin le sort que Morgause lui avait réservé.

-0-0-0-

La forêt filait à tout allure sous leurs yeux au fur et à mesure que les chevaux au galop avançaient à travers bois. Hunith suivait assez facilement le rythme, malgré le fait qu'elle laissait son cheval faire l'essentiel du boulot. Instinctivement celui-ci arrivait à éviter les obstacles et frayait son chemin vers le château dont il venait.

Balinor avait donné le pur-sang qu'on lui avait grassement offert lors de son départ de la cité à son épouse, sachant pertinemment qu'il était suffisamment bien entraîné pour se débrouiller sans l'aide de son cavalier. La journée défilait et à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient près du but, ils se retrouvaient forcés de faire un détour pour éviter les soldats qui se réunissaient en masse à la frontière.

Mais à présent, ils avaient enfin réussi à quitter la forêt d'Ascétyr et maintenant que la frontière avait été franchie, leur avancée se faisait de manière bien plus assurée. Ils devraient voyager pendant la nuit, mais demain dès l'aube ils seraient à Camelot.

-0-0-0-

Alors que le temps passait, Merlin voyait les scorpions se glisser de plus en plus près de lui. Il chercha à défaire ses liens encore une fois :

-Min strangest miht hate pe tospringan ! hurla-t-il. Oh non !, compléta-t-il en sentant les chaînes blesser un peu plus ses chairs.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, complètement désespéré et cherchant un moyen de trouver un solution rapide à son problème.

Hélas, sa réflexion intense n'avait rien donné et c'est dans un cri de douleur que Merlin s'exprima enfin, en sentant le dard d'une de ses créatures pénétrer ses chairs.

Son corps s'affaissa un peu plus et finit par glisser sur la terre instable alors que le scorpion qui l'avait attaqué se redressait pour revenir vers sa proie.

Le jeune sorcier serra les dents, et prenant sur lui, fit la seule chose qu'il lui semblait possible dans cette situation : demander de l'aide.

-Oh… drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes ! hurla-t-il au bord de l'insconscience, avant de s'écrouler mollement et de fermer les yeux, épuisé par l'effort fourni et incapable de dire si son appel avait fonctionné.

Les créatures avaient reculé en entendant l'incantation, reconnaissant la langue des dragons, mais reprenant courage, ils avançèrent pour achever leur proie lorsque soudain un souffle chaud, les fit se soulever et décoller du sol. Les scorpions s'écrasèrent à quelques mètres de Merlin, tandis qu'un autre souffle s'abattait, enflammant les bestioles et protègeant le jeune homme toujours évanoui.

Alors Kilgharrah plongea et attrapa le sorcier par les vêtements avant de s'envoler le plus haut possible. Que faire ? Le mieux serait de le ramener à Balinor, mais se concentrant pour vérifier que son maître était bien à Ealdor, il sentit la magie de son maître fourmiller en lui, comme s'il se rapprochait. Le dragon fit une grimace, s'il descendait pour le chercher ici, il se ferait voir par les gardes de Camelot… Tant pis, autant prendre le risque. Il redescendit et volant au plus près du sol qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire en raclant les branchages des arbres qui garnissaient la forêt.

Le dragon glissa droit jusqu'au bord d'un lac où il déposa sa proie. Il le renifla longuement, avant de s'envoler, chercher plusieurs plantes. Lorsqu'enfin il fut près, il ramena les éléments devant lui et les faisant léviter, les prépara individuellement et simultanément pour enfin les rejoindre dans un crachat de feu d'où sortit une grosse bulle bleue opaque qui scintillait dans la noirceur du lieu.

Lentement la bulle se rapprocha de la bouche de Merlin et se glissa goutte à goutte entre ses lèvres. Une fois l'entièreté de la potion ingérée par son blessé, Kilgharrah se rapprocha et le renifla à nouveau, l'auscultant magiquement. Se redressant, il hocha la tête et s'envola, semblant s'enfuir.

-0-0-0-

De la frontière où elle se trouvait, à la tête de l'armée de son allié qui se tenait à ses coté présentement, Morgause souriait, satisfaite de son succès : Sous peu ils mèneraient l'attaque contre Camelot et Uther serait détruit ! D'ici quelques jours, la magie pourrait de nouveau vaquer librement dans ce royaume et elle pourrait se débarrasser de cet andouille qui la poursuivait de ses ardeurs.

Soudain son visage se fronça un peu. Qu'elle était donc cette chose dans le ciel ? C'était bien trop gros pour être un oiseau … Et enfin elle reconnut ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Un dragon ! Et ça ne pouvait être que le grand dragon qu'Uther retenait prisonnier … il s'était échappé ! Le sourire de Morgause fleurit, … sans le savoir, la créature l'aiderait sûrement ! Il ne pourrait résister à l'envie irréprèssible de se venger et comme il n'existait plus de dragonnier …

Son visage qui s'était adouci sous l'impact de la nouvelle se durcit alors : Non ! IL y en avait encore un ! Le père du serviteur ! Celui qui avait permis à Morgane de se sauver … Non, non, non ! Son plan ne s'écroulerait pas ainsi.

-Toi, fit-elle en désignant un soldat qui se tenait non loin d'elle, rend-toi immédiatement à Ealdor ! Trouve-moi un homme nommé Balinor, et Tue-le ! N'essaie pas de le ramener … il est trop dangereux.

Le jeune garçon, dans sa tunique trop grande trembla et hocha la tête avant de plier devant la sorcière et courir à son cheval.

-Morgause ? fit Cenred, inquiet, un ennui ?

-Non, à peine un inconvénient, mais je serai plus assurée une fois que cela sera fait.

-Que … ?

-Cenred, laissez-moi faire. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire mentit-elle effrontément.

Encore que ce n'était pas un gros mensonge. Après tout, si le dragonnier était à Ealdor, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit au courant de l'attaque et il ne pourrait pas dire au dragon d'aider Camelot. Il serait trop tard lorsqu'il saurait … mais autant prévenir que guérir. De toute façon, le dragon avait disparu de son champ de vision : il devait être en train de chasser … Son sourire se fit carnassier, alors qu'elle donnait un coup de talon à sa monture pour faire franchir la frontière par l'armée.

-0-0-0-

Alors que leur progression dans les bois s'était faite de plus en plus fluide depuis qu'ils avaient enfin rejoint une route dans la forêt touffue, Hunith arrêta brusquement son cheval, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Balinor avait stoppé son cheval. Il semblait en transe et elle le vit tomber de son cheval, avant de se relever péniblement et qu'un puissant vent s'abattait sur eux.

Elle maintint fermement les rênes de sa monture, alors qu'elle cabrait et en descendit rapidement avant de l'attacher et de courir aurpès de son époux. Mais déjà un autre coup de vent venait de tomber et elle se retrouva au sol et aperçut le gigantesque dragon devant elle lorsqu'elle redressa la tête.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée tandis que le dragon s'inclinait devant Balinor qui s'était approché. Il ne semblait pas être blessé, ni souffrir d'une quelconque affection. La femme le vit revenir vers elle et l'aider à se lever, tandis qu'il interpellait le dragon :

-Que fais-tu là Kilg' : Je ne t'ai pas appelé !

-En effet, mais ton fils, bien, lâcha la monstrueuse créature.

-Merlin ? hoqueta Hunith, soudain angoissée.

-Piqûre de scorpion : je suis venu te chercher.

Le visage du chevalier se ferma et attrapant les rênes de son cheval, les tendit à Hunith :

-Tu vas te rendre à Camelot le plus vite possible, préviens Gaius. Moi je vais avec Kilg' le chercher et lui prodiguer les premiers soins. File et dépêche-toi, nous devons aller vite.

Balinor se tourna alors vers le dragon et grimpa prestement sur son épaule alors que déjà il étendait ses ailes et décollait en provoquant un autre coup de vent qui déstabilisa la mère de Merlin quelques secondes avant de rapidement obérir aux instructions qu'on lui avait donné.

Au même moment, dans le ciel, Balinor s'accrochait au écailles en priant pour arriver à temps tandis que l'aube se levait.

-0-0-0-

À Camelot, Gaius s'était levé et préparé pour se lancer à bras le corps dans cette nouvelle journée de travail. Il allait et venait dans son laboratoire, à la recherche de sorts qui auraient pu causer la 'maladie' du roi.

Il finit tout de même par froncer les sourcils en voyant que Merlin n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il soupira, et s'avançant vers sa chambre, frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce.

-Merlin ?, l'interpella le vieux médecin. Tu vas être en retard mon garçon.

Il s'arrêta en remarquant que le lit n'était pas défait et que nulle présence du jeune magicien ne se faisait sentir. Son froncement de sourcils se creusa un peu plus, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de découcher, et les rares fois où il le faisait n'étaient pas bon signe. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été au lac pour réfléchir, il allait bien et rien n'avait indiqué le contraire.

Le médecin se pressa de sortir en espérant le retrouver dans le château, son jeune apprenti était peut-être sorti plus tôt. Gaius arpenta les couloirs, passant par les cuisines ou les étables, son visage s'assombrissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les autres serviteurs lui confirmaient qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le jeune Merlin.

Tout cela l'inquiétait vraiment et c'est fatigué et défait qu'il finit par se décider à aller interroger Gwen. Jusque là il avait préféré s'abstenir tant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'alarmer, mais maintenant ce n'était plus possible.

-0-0-0-

Gaius pénétra dans les appartements de Morgane où Gwen était déjà sûrement arrivée. En effet, la jeune métisse était occupée à féliciter la nouvelle servante, dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom bien qu'il l'eut déjà soignée. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, assez petite aux cheveux châtain relevés dans une coiffe blanche richement amidonnée. Elle était habillée très sagement et acquiesçait nerveusement aux compliments que lui faisait celle qui l'avait précédée.

-Gwen ?, l'interpella le vieux médecin depuis la porte ouverte.

La jeune fille se tourna en entendant son nom et sourit largement en voyant de qui il s'agissait, alors que la jeune servante plongeait dans une révérence et se retirait rapidement, intimidée par cet homme si savant.

-Tu n'as pas vu Merlin ?, demanda-t-il finalement

-Pas encore aujourd'hui, réfuta la métisse, fronçant les sourcils et s'approchant du vieil homme qui avait pénétré les appartements.

C'est à ce moment-là que Morgane arriva, s'étonnant immédiatement de l'air grave de ses deux amis.

\- Il y a un problème ?, demanda la pupille du roi.

-Oui, peut-être, confirma Gaius

-Que se passe t-il ?, questionna la jeune fille, cette fois inquiète.

-Merlin n'est pas rentré depuis hier soir, expliqua l'homme.

-Cela n'est guère dans ses habitudes, s'étonna-t-elle, franchement alarmée et fixant Guenièvre dont le visage s'était décomposé à l'annonce, un souvenir particulièrement désagréable lui étant remonté à la surface.

-En effet, répliqua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gwen ?, demanda Morgane en s'approchant de son amie qui avait blanchi sous le coup de l'émotion.

-La dernière fois qu'il a disparu, ils l'ont retrouvé dans le lac …

-Dans le ? Mais que …

-Cela s'est passé pendant votre absence, Gwen vous expliquera, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème de ce genre. Hier je l'ai envoyé donner un calmant à Uther, après je ne l'ai plus vu, je suis rentré tellement tard, je croyais qu'il dormait.

Morgane pâlit à ses mots. Était-il possible qu'il l'ait vue ? Ou même suivie ? … Oh mon dieu, peut-être que Morgause l'avait trouvé…. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie dans la chambre d'Uther.

-Morgane ?, s'inquiéta Gwen en la regardant se lever toute tendue.

-Je … Allons à sa recherche, je vais commencer par les appartements d'Uther, j'en profiterai pour voir Arthur, il l'aura peut-être vu.

-Bien, moi je vais aller faire un tour à la ville basse, peut-être que quelqu'un l'aura vu, déclara la métisse.

-Merci, cela va m'aider, je vais retourner au laboratoire pour voir s'il n'y serait pas revenu.

-0-0-0-

Les gardes la saluèrent à son passage, alors qu'elle leur souriait de la manière la plus polie et gentille possible. En réalité, elle était complètement paniquée et si elle avait pu elle aurait couru au travers du château, pour arriver le plus vite possible aux appartements de son tuteur. Mais enfin, elle vit les portes d'accès et s'avançant tout en essayant de maintenir le visage le plus calme possible, elle acheva sa course retenue pour entrer dans la pièce.

Elle se tourna pour courir chercher des indices sous le lit, mais se retint en voyant Arthur, au chevet de son père. À son entrée, il avait reposé doucement la main qu'il tenait pour se lever et diriger son visage grave vers elle.

-Vous avez bien fait de venir, je suis sûr que cela lui fera beaucoup de bien de vous voir.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'avança en souriant tristement. La situation d'Uther ne la touchait pas vraiment, elle se sentait satisfaite d'une certaine manière de le voir dans cet état. Mais le chagrin visible de son fils lui enserrait le cœur de manière inconfortable. Il était vrai que pour le prince, le roi était juste son père, le seul parent qu'il ait jamais eu… et il était en train de le perdre, comme elle avait perdu son propre père. Elle pouvait tout à fait le comprendre.

Doucement la jeune fille s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, en la serrant brièvement en signe de réconfort. Arthur lui sourit et se tourna vers son père toujours soumis à ses hallucinations et effrayé comme un enfant dans le noir.

\- Il faut qu'il récupère au plus vite, déclara-t-il enfin.

-Oui, c'est sûr, fit-elle, en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour lui faire sentir davantage sa présence à ses cotés.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, avoua le prince.

Morgane sentit la culpabilité ancrée dans son ventre se réveiller et la pincer en entendant cet aveu. Difficilement, elle lui fit une promesse qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir.

-Je m'assurerai qu'on veille sur lui. Soyez sans crainte.

-Vous êtes une excellente amie, merci.

Il la prit dans une étreinte rapide avant de se reprendre et de se diriger hâtivement vers la porte où une fois franchie, son visage ne trahirait rien de la peine qu'il venait d'exprimer.

Morgane s'assit un instant, perdue dans ses pensées et essayant de reprendre courage … Encore que… peut-être était-il temps qu'elle arrête la punition ? … Non, elle devait tenir, pour ces pauvres enfants noyés, elle tiendrait au moins jusque la fin de la semaine.

Elle se leva, plus assurée et se pencha sous le lit pour vérifier que la mandragore était bien en place elle constata alors la présence de traces de boues qui avaient goutté depuis la veille et d'autres traces plus anciennes qui semblaient avoir été frottées et étalées. Merlin avait bien été là. Elle ne pourrait pas sortir pour voir et interroger Morgause avant plusieurs jours, aussi elle ferma les yeux et adressant une prière vaine, elle souhaita que le jeune homme aille bien.

Aussitôt cela fait, elle sortit rejoindre les autres sans même se rendre comte que le feu avait diminué, sur le point de s'éteindre alors des toiles d'araignées s'étaient également formées sur les carreaux et que déjà un voile de poussière recouvrait les meubles.

-0-0-0-

Le laboratoire était toujours vide lorsque les deux silhouettes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Gaius s'assit lourdement sur un banc. Tandis que Gwen ranimait le feu dans l'âtre et mettait bouillir de l'eau. Elle revint vers le vieux médecin et posa sa fine main sur l'épaule du vieillard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre qu'il a dû faire une bêtise quelconque auprès d'Arthur et qu'il se cache.

-Gwen, tu es gentille, mais je sais que tu es toi-même très inquiète. Voilà quasiment une journée qu'il est introuvable.

-Nous devons lui faire confiance, il n'est pas allé au lac !

-Mais dans ce cas où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas … peut-être… oooooooh je n'en ai aucune idée finit par répondre la jeune métisse en s'asseayant à coté du médecin.

Ils restèrent là en silence, réfléchissant, à une réponse qui ne serait pas angoissante mais rien ne venait. La jeine se releva lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau chaude bouillir, faisant trembler la casserole dans l'âtre. Elle les servit et retourna s'asseoir.

Gaius était en train d'allumer des bougies lorsque Morgane les rejoignit enfin, le visage décomposé.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé trace de lui, il est bien venu dans les appartements, Uther avait pris sa potion calmante, mais …sa voix se brisa, incapable de poursuivre.

Si elle disait la vérité … et en même temps, elle ne voulait plus leur mentir. Gwen se leva et la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant et lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et que le mieux serait peut-être de prévenir Arthur.

-Non!, il ne faut pas le déranger, de lourdes charges reposent sur ses épaules. Il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. répliqua le médecin en l'entendant.

-Je, … je … C'est de ma faute ! s'écria la pupille d'Uther en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Gwen qu'elle ne méritait pas.

-Que voulez-vous dire ma dame ? s'inquiéta Gwen, vous n'avez rien avoir avec cette disparition.

-Gaius sait … je … je suis allée voir Morgause hier, il a dû me suivre.

-Mor… entama Gwen, surprise, mais coupée par le vieil homme.

-Je pense que vous n'auriez pas pu faire pire, Morgane.

Sa voix avait été coupante et s'asseyant sur un banc, elle baissa la tête honteuse. Gaius s'approcha et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Je comprend que vous vouliez conserver des contact avec votre soeur. Pourtant, il est nécessaire d ecomprendre qu'elle est une ennemie de Camelot, elle cherchera toujours à détruire notre cité, quitte à tuer des innocents. En voulant imposer la magie par la force, elle risque juste d'effrayer les gens qui ne la maitrisent pas et de se faire encore plus d'ennemi.

-Je … J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Merlin. Elle lui en veut, de m'avoir tué.

-Sa vision des choses est altérée par son point de vue, par son éducation … haineuse envers la cité. Mais rien n'est simple, et vous ne pouvez pas prendre de risques inutiles.

-Je le sais.

-Pouvez-vous la contacter ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

-Alors renseignez-vous sans détour au sujet de Merlin.

-Cela ne servirait à rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle me ment. Je le sais, je l'ai senti hier. Elle ne m'a pas suivie pour me protéger, elle est trop fière de ce que nous sommes pour cela.

Gaius hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre. Balinor doit venir, si entre temps il n'est pas revenu, il pourra le retrouver.

Gwen avait suivi la conversation entre les deux autres protagonistes, sans trop comprendre, mais elle étreignit son amie, consciente que si elle avait fait une erreur, ce n'était du qu'à une faiblesse toute naturelle. Elle-même ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir une famille sur laquelle compter. Son père était mort en cherchant à améliorer sa condition et son frère … Pauvre Morgane, sa famille aussi était quelque peu chaotique.

 **-0-0-0-**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	8. Le poison de la mandragore II - Part 1

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Sieba212, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Remarque sur le retard :** Hier j'étais tellement crevée que j'ai finalement fait le tour de l'horloge, bref je me suis endormie avant de poster. Ça arrive. ^^. Désolée.

 **Bonne lecture.**

Le poison de la mandragore II : Partie 1

Le ciel noir était encore plus obscurci par les nuages cotonneux lorsqu'enfin le dragon atterrit sur la surface glacée du lac. Le dragonnier se dépêcha de glisser des épaules de sa monture, évitant de justesse de sauter dans l'eau et courut vers le jeune homme allongé et recroquevillé en quête de chaleur, malgré celle enveloppante dégagée par le feu que lui avait laissé le grand dragon.

Balinor enleva sa cape et la déposa avec délicatesse sur le corps du garçon, encore tremblant.

-Je lui ai administré un antidote avant de venir te chercher, néanmoins il va lui falloir du temps pour récupérer, déclara Kilgharrah, en s'avançant et sortant ses griffes de l'eau pour enfin mettre pied sur la rive ferme.

-Tu as bien fait, c'est la rapidité qui compte dans ce genre de cas, fit Balinor distraitement alors qu'il caressait le visage de son fils pour constater qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Il retourna le jeune homme qui avait basculé sur le coté pour se rapprocher de la source de chaleur, le redressa et l'installa contre sa poitrine, s'apprêtant à le soulever.

-Il faudrait l'emmener dans un endroit … disons moins sujet aux courants d'air, lança le dragonnier à son ami ailé.

-Je connais une grotte dans une falaise non loin d'ici, mais on s'éloignera un peu plus de Camelot.

-Pas grave, fit l'homme en esquissant un sourire narquois, tu nous ramèneras dès qu'il ira mieux.

-Je vois, répondit le reptile en plissant les yeux, je suis reconverti en transport rapide ? Vous voulez vous rendre rapidement à une endroit, faites appel à Kilghrarrah, les ailes les plus fortes et les plus rapides du pays, ironisa-t-il pour terminer sa réflexion.

-Disons que dans la situation présente, nous n'avons pas tellement le choix, sourit Balinor.

-Bien, monte, alors.

Le chevalier sourit encore plus franchement tandis qu'il se redressait en emportant Merlin. Il s'approcha du dragon qui s'était aplati le plus possible pour l'aider à grimper malgré l'encombrement dans ses bras. Une fois bien assis, les genoux bien ancrés de par et d'autres de la crête du dragon, il cala Merlin contre son torse et attrapa des écailles, avant de prévenir le dragon qui se redressa sur ses pattes arrières et étendit ses ailes. Le décollage fut prompt et avant même de s'en rendre compte, ils avaient atteint une grotte ancrée sur un coté escarpé d'une falaise.

-0-0-0-

La forêt dense et noire ne laissait passer aucun rayon sur le sentier escarpé qui tremblait sous le galop endiablé de la monture d'Hunith. La femme poussa un soupir de soulagement quand enfin, elle vit la forêt s'écarter pour laisser voir le château de Camelot, imbibé dans une brume nuageuse grisâtre qui donnait un aspect irréel à la cité sur le point d'être attaquée.

Les gardes la stoppèrent à l'entrée des premières portes de la ville basse, et ce ne fut qu'après avoir réveillé la moitié de celle-ci que les citadins se mirent à ses cotés pour convaincre le chef de la garde de la laisser rejoindre Gaius. Si elle semblait aussi paniquée et si elle le réclamait autant, ça ne pouvait qu'être urgent et grave.

Attaqué de toute part, le pauvre soldat finit par baisser les armes, et pria Hunith de le suivre … de manière plus silencieuse.

Enfin, ils traversèrent la ville basse, atteignirent les portes de la fortification et ils pénétrèrent dans la tour qui menait aux appartements du médecin. Mais tel un garde-chiourme, le soldat la conduisit jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire, attendit que le vieux médecin entre et reconnaisse la femme avant de repartir rejoindre ses collègues patrouilleurs.

-Hunith ! s'écria le vieil homme.

-Nous venions pour répondre à ta missive, mais … euh Kiki, Kig ? , …mmh, non, euh… tu sais le dragon, il est venu et … il a dit que Merlin l'avait appelé et qu'il avait été piqué par des scorpions.

-Quoi ? …mais…, commença le vieil homme abasourdi.

D'une main il tenait toujours la porte de son laboratoire grande ouverte. L'autre était retombée contre sa robe de chambre lorsque la femme avait pénétré la pièce, toujours en train d'essayer de s'expliquer tout en tirant sur le cordon de sa cape pour la défaire, ne réussissant qu'à la resserrer encore plus.

-Oui, il a appelé le dragon, que faisait-il dans cette forêt ? Tu devais veiller sur lui !, finit-elle, complètement affolée.

-Je … il a suivi Morgane hier soir, manifestement, sans me prévenir. Il semble que, comment dire, Morgause l'ait repéré et qu'elle l'ait piégé, expliqua-t-il quelque peu perdu.

-Morgause ? La sorcière qui avait enlevé la jeune fille ?, s'exclama Hunith.

-Oui, en effet, affirma le médecin.

-Pourquoi diable, Morgane est-elle allée retrouver cette femme hors des murs de la cité et pourquoi s'en prend-t-elle à mon fils ? l'interrogea son interlocutrice, les yeux hagards par ces explications qui ne faisaient que la perturber un peu plus.

-Morgause est la sœur ainée de Morgane, il semble qu'elle ait du mal à couper les ponts avec le dernier membre de sa famille. En ce qui concerne Morgause, … elle veut se venger de Merlin, acheva de commenter Gaius.

-Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle, complètement abasourdie avant de s'affaler sur un banc.

-Parce que, … oh comment te dire. Pour mettre fin à un sort que cette sorcière avait placé sur sa sœur, Merlin a dû tuer Morgane, explicita le vieux médecin.

-Tuer ? Mais elle est vivante…, s'exclama Hunith perplexe.

-Oui, Merlin lui a donné le nom du poison pour que Morgause puisse la sauver, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a enlevée, acheva enfin Gaius, heureux d'en avoir fini avec ces explications complètement alambiquées.

-Merlin et Balinor ne m'ont rien dit à ce propos … Oh mon dieu, il a dû être dévasté. commenta la femme avec tout son cœur de mère.

-Tout cela est réglé, maintenant et sous contrôle. Balinor et Kilgharrah s'occupent de soigner Merlin, et tu m'a prévenu, nous ne pouvons rien faire avant demain alors calme-toi et repose-toi.

-Non ! Attend, je me souviens, je … euh … en venant nous avons failli être pris par l'armée de Cenred. Ils se pressent à la frontière, raconta la femme toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Bien, je vais aller prévenir le conseil de suite, toi repose-toi, lui conseilla le vieil homme.

Elle hocha la tête, se laissa emmener dans la chambre de son fils où elle se laissa border et s'endormit comme une masse. Gaius soupira et partit rejoindre la salle du conseil.

-0-0-0-

Un feu crépitait doucement en éclairant de manière irrégulière la caverne. Merlin papillonna des yeux avant de les cligner de manière plus abrupte.

-Père ? réussit-il à dire une fois que sa gorge se fut suffisamment éclaircie.

-Mmh oui, Kilg' est venu me chercher après t'avoir soigné. répondit Balinor, en montrant de la tête le dragon, dans l'entrée de la grotte.

Merlin tourna la tête lentement pour regarder en face Kilgharrah lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous voleriez à mon secours.

-Merlin, je ne pourrais résister à l'appel du Seigneur des Dragons, combien même le voudrais-je, répondit la gigantesque bête.

-Pourtant je ne suis pas encore Seigneur des Dragons, alors je vous en suis reconnaissant, merci, répliqua le jeune sorcier.

Le jeune homme se tourna pour essayer de prendre une meilleure posture pour se relever, mais déjà son père l'avait attrapé pour le ramener en position couchée.

-Ne bouge pas, reste tranquille, souffla le dragon.

-Ah, ma tête. fit Merlin en grimaçant.

-Le poison de Serk était extrêmement puissant. Je t'ai donné une potion magique qui t'aidera à guérir, mais il lui faudra du temps pour agir, expliqua Kilgharrah.

Pendant ce temps, le chevalier s'était relevé et avait été chercher dans sa sacoche un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide brun.

-Voici de l'extrait de sève de saule, cela va soulager tes maux de tête et t'aider à te reposer.

-Merci. fit le malade avant d'avaler en émettant une grimace de dégout lorsque le liquide arriva dans sa gorge, Mmh c'est … y a pas de mot… horrible ?

Balinor sourit à la remarque et lui fit signe de dormir. Une fois que son fils se serait reposé, ils pourraient revenir à Camelot, et c'était urgent.

-0-0-0-

Les couloirs du château étaient lugubres par cette nuit sans lune, mais Gaius n'y prêtait guère attention, pressé comme il l'était. Enfin il arriva à la salle du conseil. Comme d'habitude, un chevalier était de garde pour recevoir les missives importantes envoyées par les éclaireurs.

Gaius plissa les yeux en essayant de reconnaître le jeune homme qui était en face de lui, tellement sa vue se brouillait et ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci sortit la tête des papiers qu'il consultait qu'il reconnut enfin sir Léon. Chancelant, il s'approcha de la table tandis que rapidement le chevalier se levait et l'aidait à s'asseoir.

-Ça ne va pas, Gaius ? demanda inquiet le chevalier alors que ses boucles virevoltaient dans le même mouvement.

-Je crois que j'ai dû abusé de mes forces en venant jusqu'ici. répondit doucement le vieil homme en essayant de reprendre son souffle après cette course.

-Pourquoi avez-vous couru jusqu'ici, vous auriez dû envoyé un garde, s'exclama Léon, alors qu'il prenait une coupe et un pichet pour le remplir d'eau.

-Une … une amie vient d'arriver … d'Ealdor … L'armée de Cenred se presse à la frontière, réussit à articuler le médecin, après avoir eu quelques inspirations difficiles

-Je sais, j'ai reçu une missive il y a une heure de la part de nos éclaireurs. répondit calmement le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés en lui tendant la coupe.

-Oh, … ça me semblait important. Je me suis dit que l'information serait plus fraîche. répliqua le vieil homme en secouant la tête, se rendant compte qu'il s'était épuisé pour rien.

Il prit la coupe, avala quelques gorgées et soupira.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà prévenu Arthur, nous avons fait consolider les points d'entrée les plus importants. Dès qu'ils feront un geste, nous serons prêts à les accueillir, commenta le chevalier.

-Je vois, dans ce cas je vais y aller… entama Gaius en se levant.

-Je vais vous accompagner, vous n'êtes pas assez en forme pour rentrer seul, vous pourriez faire un malaise.

-Je ne comptais pas retourner à mes appartements en courant, je suis plus fort que vous ne semblez le croire, jeune homme.

Léon sourit et s'apprêta à l'accompagner tout de même, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

-Gaius ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Dame Morgane ! Je pourrais vous demander la même chose … répondit le vieil homme, surpris de voir la jeune femme revêtue d'un long manteau par dessus sa robe de nuit.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je me baladais. Que se passe-t-il ? fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre, un peu gênée d'être prise sur le fait.

-Rien de grave, Dame Morgane, Gaius me transmettait juste une information. fit sir Léon en se penchant légèrement pour la saluer.

-Oh je vois. répondit-elle d'un sourire doux et poli.

-Eh bien voilà qui va vous rassurer sir Léon, Dame Morgane va me raccompagner jusqu'à me appartements, cela lui fera une balade un peu plus longue. Voilà qui devrait contenter tout le monde.

SIr Léon sourit, se baissa à nouveau et les regarda quitter la pièce avant de refermer les portes derrière l'étrange couple.

-0-0-0-

-Je suppose que vous ne me direz pas quel était cette information, fit la jeune fille.

-En fait, je vous en dirai même plus qu'à sir Léon. rapporta Gaius, avant de lui expliquer les derniers faits : l'arrivée d'Hunith, l'empoisonnement de Merlin et la possible implication de Morgause.

-Alors, elle l'a laissé à la merci des serks, oh mon dieu c'est horrible. fit épouvantée Morgane lorsqu'il eut fini de lui expliquer, Je craignais qu'elle ne lui en veuille pour toujours m'avoir empoisonnée, mais … c'est tellement dur de croire qu'elle fait une chose aussi terrible juste par vengeance.

-Uther n'est pas le seul à agir de cette manière : ainsi vous voyez que ce n'est pas le propre des détracteurs de la magie, lui répondit Gaius, voulant faire l'analogie entre les deux personnages si semblables dans leur cruauté.

-Pourtant, Uther … il n' a pas hésité… commença la brune, ne sachant pas trop comment poursuivre.

-Quoi ? fit le médecin en fronçant les sourcils

-À utiliser la magie pour son propre compte, et ainsi tuer Ygerne… acheva-t-elle dans un murmure et en fermant les yeux.

Le médecin se raidit et Morgane tourna la tête vers lui pour constater son étonnement.

-Elle m'en a parlé, Morgause … je ne comprenais pas … pourquoi il … tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Morgane ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-C'est moi qui ait causé la maladie du roi, comprenez, je … elle m'a montré tous les crimes qu'il a commis ! Gaius, des enfants … c'était … tellement, sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion et elle resta interdite devant le médecin qui avait pris sa main et la serrait pour l'apaiser. avoua enfin la jeune fille dans la pénombre du couloir.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? fit-il complètement horrifié parce qu'il comprenait.

-Je voulais qu'… il paie pour ces crimes, qu'il montre ses remords. commença la jeune fille en bégayant, avant de faire une pause et de reprendre : Morgause m'a conseillé l'utilisation de la mandragore.

-La mandragore, … bien sûr, s'exclama l'homme, comprenant enfin.

-Il n'y avait que lui qui en subissait les conséquences et j'aurais arrêté dès que j'aurais estimé la punition suffisante.

-Morgane ! soupira-t-il, en faisant cela, vous avez mis en danger tout le royaume.

-Non ! Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que cela peut-il faire qu'Uther ressente de la culpabilité ?

-Il est incapable de diriger le royaume, malheureusement. répondit le médecin.

-Mais Arthur peut le faire…

-Arthur refuse de prendre la place de son père, ensuite, les chevaliers, les courtisans et les rois voisins ont prêté allégeance à Uther pas à Arthur. Finalement ça indique à nos ennemis que nous sommes en état de faiblesse. C'est sûrement pour cela que Cenred a décidé de revenir à la charge.

-Mais… je ne voulais pas! s'écria la jeune fille, comprenant enfin que son acte avait eu des répercussions extérieures à Uther et se relevant paniquée.

-Je le sais, répondit Gaius en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras, Là là, nous allons guérir le roi et tâcher de résoudre au mieux la situation.

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire confiance à ma soeur alors….

-En effet.

Morgane releva son visage baigné de larmes comme frappée par sa réponse, qui ne faisait que confirmer ses propres doutes.

-Il est important que vous compreniez que Morgause a été élevée par les prêtresses, toute seule, sans enfant pour jouer avec elle, sans mère pour la consoler ou veiller sur elle … On lui a appris toute sa vie qu'Uther était dangereux et un monstre et que tant qu'il serait sur le trône, alors la magie ne pourrait revenir dans le royaume. Elle fera tout pour libérer la magie et revenir aux époques fastes que lui décrivaient les grandes prêtresses. Seulement, ce n'est plus possible. Ce temps-là est révolu.

-La magie ne pourra plus jamais être librement utilisée alors ? fit Morgane choquée.

-Si, bien sûr, fit le vieil homme en souriant, mais ce sera d'une manière différente. Peut-être qu'elle ne sera plus assujetties aux règles que lui imposait l'ancien culte. Que le monde régnera en équilibre entre ceux qui ont la magie et ceux qui ne l'ont pas. À présent, je vais aller me coucher, nous sommes arrivés chez moi. Quand à vous, il est temps de prendre la bonne décision et d'agir en conséquence.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se tourna pour rejoindre ses propres appartements, voire ceux d'Uther.

-Au fait, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas dire à Arthur qu'Hunith est arrivée, nul besoin de lui faire savoir que vous sortiez voir Morgause, je trouverais bien une raison à l'absence de Merlin.

Elle le regarda intensément, le remerciant silencieusement, avant d'esquisser un sourire timide et de s'en aller, laissant le vieil homme perdu dans ses pensées.

-0-0-0-

Assise à sa fenêtre, Morgane observait les nuages blanchâtres qui sillonnaient le ciel orangé par la naissance du soleil. Elle était restée assise contre le tenant de sa baie, la joue gauche et son front reposant contre la vitre froide, durant le reste de la nuit. Ses membres engourdis étaient enveloppés dans des couvertures, mais la jeune fille avait à peine conscience de son propre corps. En fait, depuis son retour à l'abri des regards, elle ne cessait de revivre en boucle la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son mentor.

Plus elle comparait le comportement de Morgause avec celui d'uther, plus elles leur trouvaient des points communs. Ils n'éprouvaient aucune hésitation à tuer, ni aucun remords à le faire. Ils étaient élitistes. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour se venger lorsqu'on s'en prenait à leurs proches. Ils étaient avides de pouvoir, et étaient sûrs de leur supériorité.

Tout cela, elle l'avait vu, mais jamais n'en avait fait le rapprochement. Il restait toutefois une différence, et de taille : Uther serait fou lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'elle était. Il avait beau tout faire pour les siens, elle n'était pas un membre de sa famille ! Elle n'était que la fille de son meilleur ami, et s'il savait, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Il l'avait brutalisé et enfermée lorsqu'elle avait osé le défier, alors si elle était une sorcière … Au moins sa soeur serait toujours là en cas de problème, mais un fait était sûr maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire entièrement confiance. Pas à moins de remettre en question tout ce qui faisait sa personnalité et ce qu'elle aimait.

À tout cela, elle en avait tiré une conclusion, elle ne voulait pas devenir un monstre de vengeance comme Uther et Morgause. Elle avait toujours haï ce trait de caractère chez Uther, elle ne devait pas le tolérer chez Morgause et encore moins chez elle, ce serait se rabaisser au même niveau ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : retirer la mandragore et le plus tôt possible !

Tout à coup ses yeux papillonèrent et semblèrent se réveiller. Ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon cillèrent et d'un mouvement, elle retira la couverture qui l'enveloppait et déplia les jambes. La brune se mit debout, flancha un peu, les jambes encore engourdies par le sommeil et se mit difficilement en marche vers le paravent pour s'habiller. Il était temps pour elle d'agir.

-0-0-0-

Le matin arriva trop vite au goût du vieux médecin, réveillé par un Arthur plus qu'énervé qui entra en furie dans son laboratoire surchargé.

-Où est donc passé cet imbécile ! hurla Arthur, une arbalète à la main, la chemise en désordre et manifestement complètement sorti de ses gonds, Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore en pyjama ?

Ah manifestement, il venait de se rendre compte que Gaius ne s'était pas encore levé. Celui-ci, qui s'était redressé durant la petite explosion du prince, se leva à son rythme et indiqua à son interlocuteur de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Une fois dans le couloir, Gaius lui fit se préciser la question.

-Merlin ?

-Je n'ai ni chaussettes, ni autre chose, et je dois aller tirer à l'arbalète ! Merlin ! se remit à crier le jeune homme.

-Chuuuut, il dort, j'ai dû , enfin nous avons du aller faire des cueillettes durant la nuit, vous savez la pleine lune, ce genre de chose. Nous sommes rentrés vraiment tard, et je risque d'avoir besoin de lui pour préparer des réserves. J'ai entendu parler d'armée près de la frontière ? expliqua vivement le médecin espérant que sa trouvaille serait suffisamment probable pour ne pas susciter d'autres questions. Il préférait qu'Hunith ne sorte pas de la chambre de Merlin … là, les carottes seraient vraiment cuites.

-N'essayez pas de le protéger. fit Arthur en penchant la tête incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, voyons. Et puis vous allez vraiment chasser maintenant ? Je veux dire avec le risque de guerre et…demanda le vieil homme, désirant changer de sujet en amenant le jeune homme vers ses propres 'bêtises'.

-Je désire juste m'entraîner une heure afin de de me vider la tête, fit le blond d'une moue pincée. Au fait, on vient de sortir de la nouvelle lune, lorsque vous le reverrez, vous lui direz que la prochaine fois, ce sera lui la cible !

Arthur fit volte-face et s'en alla à grandes enjambées, passablement énervé, tandis que le visage du médecin se décomposait en une moue défaitiste. Il n'aurait pas pensé que le prince était aussi attentif au calendrier lunaire … Merlin allait avoir des problèmes lorsqu'il reviendrait.

-0-0-0-

Alors qu'Arthur quittait l'aile du laboratoire, Morgane arrivait aux appartements d'Uther. Elle y salua les gardes, et pénétra dans la chambre, assurée de sa décision et de ce qu'elle allait faire.

La jeune fille voulut se diriger vers le lit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'aspect de la pièce. Une épaisse couche de poussière couvrait les meubles, le plancher, toutes les surfaces possibles en réalité. De nombreuses toiles d'araignées zébraient les tissus riches qui décoraient les murs et le baldaquin.

Le feu dans l'âtre était éteint, les braises aussi recouvertes de poussières. Comment était-ce possible ? Obtenir un tel résultat prenait des semaines, des mois, voire des années. Abasourdie, elle s'approcha d'Uther, se demandant étrangement s'il était mort, lui aussi, vieilli par le temps ? Mais non il dormait, toujours de manière angoissée et le visage tordu par les cauchemars qui l'habitaient.

Par contre, en regardant de plus près les draps, elle vit qu'ils étaient rongés et effilochés . La jeune fille tendit la main pour comprendre, mais le tissu s'étiola à son contact et se dispersa en poussière comme un objet qui se serait désintégré. La pièce avait réellement vieilli ! Comme sa chambre, sauf que le temps étant moins clément, elle avait également refroidi. Mais pourquoi aussi ici ?

Morgane s'assit sur le bord du lit, plongée dans la perplexité et se mit à repasser ses souvenirs afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. La dernière fois, qu'avait-elle fait la veille ? Et soudain la réponse lui sauta aux yeux, elle avait été voir sa soeur ! Elle lui avait proposé de se venger d'Uther et lui avait demandé de se procurer ses larmes. La jeune fille se remémora les événements, elle était rentrée, s'était changée et avait réfléchi au problème, perdue et angoissée.

Quand était-elle venue pour la dernière fois ici ? La veille,… oui. La jeune fille avait promis à Arthur de veiller sur son père. Elle s'en était voulu de lui mentir … avait culpabilisé et avait eu peur en se rendant compte que Merlin savait.

Ces émotions avaient déclenché le phénomène, mais pourquoi ? Son introspection dut en rester là car elle sentit Uther bouger contre elle, prisonnier des couverture. Morgane l'entendit gémir et se rappela la raison de sa venue : elle devait retirer la racine !

Mais comment faire avec cette poussière ? Cela allait attirer les regards … Non ! Elle devait d'abord s'occuper de ce problème et puis retirer la racine. Aller voir Gaius, peut-être connaissait-il un sort pour nettoyer ? Elle grimaça et se dit qu'au pire, elle irait chercher l'aide de Gwen et qu'elles nettoieraient ensemble … manuellement.

-0-0-0-

Les effluves d'un bon repas s'échappaient de la marmite qui bouillonnait dans l'âtre du laboratoire. Gaius y plongea une cuillère en bois pour vérifier la cuisson de son ragout. Une fois, la sauce dans la bouche, il fit une moue réprobatrice avant d'attraper un pot en terre cuite sur une étagère et d'y plonger la main. il en retira quelques feuilles qu'il laissa tomber dans la marmite. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Hunith qui s'affairait autour de la table.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il , légèrement inquiet.

Depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de mettre de l'ordre et de nettoyer de manière intensive.

-Oui, oui répondit distraitement la femme en ramenant des mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son turban.

-Hunith … soupira-t-il, conscient qu'elle était ailleurs.

-J'essaie de ne pas y penser, Balinor et ce … dragon arriveront à le soigner, il ira bien, mais je préfère m'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans mes bras. répliqua-telle en haussant les épaules et le sourire fatigué.

Gaius sourit, s'approcha et prit sa filleule dans les bras pour la rassurer. Après un léger moment, elle s'écarta, lui sourit et lui désigna de la tête la marmite.

-Tu devrais t'occuper du repas avant qu'il ne brûle et n'attache sur le fond.

-Je sais encore faire à manger moi … répondit-il en s'éloignant et lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle étouffa un rire nerveux et s'assit alors que le vieil homme s'approchait avec la marmite et les servait.

-Mmh ça sent bon. J'avais oublié que tu cuisinais si bien. sourit Hunith.

-Lorsqu'on vit seul, on a pas le choix, il faut bien apprendre.

-C'est amusant que tu dises ça, j'ai beau avoir vécu seule pendant plus de 20 ans, Balinor ne semble pas trouver que je me sois améliorée.

-Oui enfin disons qu'il faut un peu de disposition naturelle, répliqua le vieil homme en détournant le regard.

-Aie ! lança-t-elle tout en jetant un peu de mie dans la direction du vieil homme qui riait sous cape.

Avant que la situation ne vire à la catastrophe, quelqu'un frappa furieusement à la porte. Gaius haussa un sourcil et se hâta d'ouvrir. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Morgane s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

-Oh mon dieu, ça a recommencé ! Oh euh Hunith … s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Morgane, comment allez-vous ? demanda poliment la mère de Merlin en se levant.

-Vous mangiez ? oh je ne voulais pas vous déranger… et je suis désolée pour Merlin je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça, je suis vraiment désolée. Je … s'embrouilla la brune.

-Calmez-vous voyons, ce n'est pas votre faute. Oui nous mangions, voulez-vous nous accompagner ? lui dit la femme gentillement d'un air maternel.

-Euh, non j'ai déjà mangé, il est tard. sourit timidement Morgane.

-Je ne comprend pas, Morgane qu'avez-vous refait ? l'interrogea Gaius, qui entretemps, avait refermé la porte et les avait rejointes.

-Ma chambre ! Je, … j'ai … bon sang c'est moi qui ai rempli ma chambre de poussière. Et j'ai fait pareil dans la chambre d'Uther ! Je crois avoir compris, chaque fois que j'ai des idées noires, que je culpabilise trop : le temps semble s'accélérer et la pièce vieillit !

-Êtes-vous en train de dire que la chambre d'Uther est dans le même état que la vôtre i peine une semaine ? comprit enfin le vieil homme les yeux exhorbités.

-Oui, je … je m'en voulais hier, et je … en allant ce matin pour … euh s'interrompit-elle d'elle-même, en se rendant compte qu'Hunith était présente et sans doute pas au courant de ses dernières bêtises.

-J'en conclus que vous ne l'avez pas retirée … fit Gaius en faisant signe à Hunith qu'il lui expliquerait.

-Je… non, si il se réveille avant que sa chambre ne soit nettoyée, nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis. Alors je me demandais … peut-être si vous connaitriez … un sort pour nettoyer demanda-t-elle d'une grimace ennuyée.

-Hum pas que je me souvienne, navré, Morgane. Il va falloir régler ça de manière 'normale'. lui répondit le médecin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais demander de l'aide à Gwen. À deux, ça devrait aller plus vite.

-À trois, sourit Hunith, je vais vous aider.

-Il faudra être discrète. il ne faudrait pas attirer l'attention … oh je ne mérite votre gentillesse acheva-telle en fondant dans le giron de la femme.

-Voyons, il ne faut pas. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Allez, je mange ce délicieux ragout, le temps que vous alliez chercher Gwen et puis nous irons discrètement nous occuper de ce 'problème'.

La brune hocha la tête rapidement et courut à la porte pour trouver Gwen qui devait sûrement l'attendre dans sa chambre.

Hunith sourit à Gaius et ils reprirent leur repas décalé par leur nuit allongée.

-0-0-0-

À des kilomètres de là, dans la caverne de Kilgharrah, Merlin se réveillait tandis que le soleil se couchait.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû me laisser dormir, reprocha-t-il en voyant le soleil s'éteindre à l'ouest dans un concert de couleurs orangées et rosées.

-Je n'avais le choix, ne t'en déplaise. Le venin était bien trop puissant, même pour tes très grands pouvoirs, répondit le dragon de manière imperturbable.

Du coin de l'oeil il observa Balinor se lever et les rejoindre. Il avait profité du sommeil de son fils pour prendre un peu de repos avant qu'ils ne doivent revenir à Camelot.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut que je retourne à Camelot. Le royaume est en danger, et c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû vous écouter, je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Morgane. Elle ne pourra jamais tourner le dos à sa soeur, fit le jeune sorcier en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait juste. Cela atteste d'un immense courage. Mais la confiance est une arme à double tranchant, commenta le grand dragon en se redressant sur ses pattes arrières.

-Néanmoins, je pense que ta confiance n'est pas mal placée dans ce cas particulier … Elle a nul doute besoin de temps pour se faire à cette situation qui est pour le moins étrange et bancale pour elle, compléta son père en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-J'ai cru que… comme elle a des pouvoirs, j'ai cru que… qu'on était tous les deux pareils, fit le sorcier en regardant un peu hagard le dragonnier.

-Vous avez des points communs en effet, affirma Kilgharrah.

-Non, jamais je ne serai comme Morgause et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle lui fait confiance. s'affola Merlin, horrifié d'être comparé à cette sorcière sans coeur.

-Elle a aussi des points communs avec Morgause tout comme toi, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes tous les trois sorciers que vous avez le même fond. Toi et Morgause avez fait un choix très différent. Toi celui de croire en le futur que représente Arthur, Morgause celui de la vengeance. Morgane est encore dans le doute… Il lui faudra du temps et elle fera bien des erreurs avant de faire son choix et nous ne pouvons pas être sûr qu'elle prendra le bon combla le dragonnier afin de préciser les paroles pour le moins vagues de son ami reptilien.

-Tu as compris une leçon fondamentale Merlin. Ta véritable détermination, ne voir que la bonté chez la plupart des gens, risque de causer ta perte. Mais j'ai bien peur que l'avenir de Morgane et le tient soient désormais irrémédiablement soudés. Car elle est l'ombre tapis au sein de la clarté, elle est la haine au cœur de ton amour, répliqua le grand dragon, toujours aussi énigmatique.

Le père et le fils froncèrent les sourcils à la dernière remarque, mais Merlin préféra se concentrer sur le plus important :

-Il faut que je retourne à Camelot.

-Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait guéri. Et c'est à plus de trois jours de marche, fit Kilgharrah.

-Nous n'avons pas l'intention de marcher, souviens-toi, fit le seigneur des dragons.

Le sourire que fit son père, entraîna celui de Merlin. Ils allaient voler !

-0-0-0-

-Zut les gardes, on n'arrivera jamais à passer avec nos balais et nos seaux sans se faire remarquer, chuchota Gwen.

-Mmh, fit Morgane en se mordant les lèvres, je crois que j'ai une idée. Cachez-vous derrière ces pylônes, je vais les attirer en bas.

Hunith et Gwen se dépêchèrent de suivre le conseil de la brune qui se glissa furtivement dans l'escalier afin de rejoindre la pièce en dessous. Elle attrapa des brindilles qu'elle tordit, y mit le feu en les passant dans la torche et les glissa dans la fente par lequel passait l'aération.

Aussitôt une fine fumée se dégagea dans le couloir devant les appartements d'Uther. Dès que les gardes l'aperçurent, ils coururent pour mettre fin à ce qu'ils pensaient être un début d'incendie.

Voyant que les soldats s'en allaient, les filles sortirent de leur cachette et pénétrèrent rapidement avec tout leur barda dans la chambre. Hunith se décrocha la mâchoire en voyant l'état de la pièce, tandis que Gwen se contentait de soupirer, de remonter ses manches et de commencer l'époussetage.

-La chambre de Morgane était dans le même état ?, s'étonna la mère de Merlin.

-Oui, sauf que comme c'était la semaine dernière, les vitres étaient couvertes de glace, et le froid s'est répandu dans la pièce de manière effrayante.

-Je comprend pourquoi Gaius s'est adressé à Balinor… Bon commençons.

La femme, habillée de vert, enfila un tablier, attrapa des chiffons et se mit avec la même ardeur que Guenièvre à frotter chaque surface couverte de poussière. Morgane arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard. La jeune fille retira sa robe de velours mauve, la replia et la rangea dans un panier, avant d'enfiler une robe que Gwen lui avait apportée pour l'occasion.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que je fais ?, demanda-t-elle aux deux autres femmes.

-Tenez regardez, le principal est de dépoussiérer un maximum d'objets et leur support, de battre les tissus, remplacer ceux qui partent en lambeaux et on finira par balayer et nettoyer à l'eau le sol.

-Bien alors je m'occupe de battre les tissus, avec … euh, commença-t-elle avant d'apercevoir l'instrument qui lui semblait adéquat, de le prendre et de l'arborer fièrement tandis que Gwen hochait la tête.

-En tout cas on va en avoir pour toute la nuit, affirma Hunith.

-Alors activons-nous, fit la sorcière pleine d'entrain.

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	9. le poison de la mandragore II - Part 2

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Remarque sur le retard :** Hier j'étais tellement crevée que j'ai finalement fait le tour de l'horloge, bref je me suis endormie avant de poster. Ça arrive. ^^. Désolée.

 **Bonne lecture.**

Le poison de la mandragore II : Partie 2

Assis sur le dos du dragon, juste au niveau de son cou, Merlin souriait de toutes ses dents, les cheveux pris dans les vents tourbillonnant que créait le gigantesque animal par le mouvement de ses ailes. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, le jeune homme était complètement grisé par l'expérience incroyable qu'il vivait.

Le dragonnier, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais les cris réjouis et les battements de bras de son fils lui communiquaient son excitation et sa bonne humeur. Ce serait sûrement une expérience à renouveler. Là, il se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule du sorcier pour lui rappeler qu'il était encore faible et devait éviter de se forcer.

Le jeune homme se contenta de pencher la tête en arrière, la tournant légèrement vers la droite pour améliorer sa vue et sourire. Néanmoins il se calma et lorsque Kilgharrah se posa dans la clairière, il soupira de dépit. Le jeune brun laissa sauter Balinor à terre, avant de glisser le long de la peau rugueuse du reptile et d'être rattrapé par son père qui lui évita un atterrissage peu confortable.

-Je m'arrête là, nos routes vont se séparer, déclara le dragon d'un ton solennel.

-Merci. Jamais je n'oublierai votre aide, lui répondit Merlin, les joues encore rougies par l'excitation intense de la balade.

Balinor hocha la tête, remerciant à sa manière le grand dragon, tandis que celui-ci répondait à son fils :

-Soit prudent jeune sorcier, la grande bataille pour Camelot a commencé. Tu dois être vaillant, car le destin d'Arthur ainsi que l'avenir d'Albion sont tous deux entre tes mains.

Merlin hocha la tête alors que, les ailes étendues, Kilgharrah commençait à brasser l'air et sautait en l'air, décollant gracieusement, malgré ses formes amples. Son père le prit par l'épaule, et l'engagea à le suivre.

-Vous… Tu as souvent volé sur son dos ?, se corrigea Merlin, trop habitué à vouvoyer tout le monde pour ne pas le faire automatiquement.

Balinor sourit en entendant l'erreur reprise et répondit aussi complètement qu'il put, tandis que vaillamment, les deux hommes prenaient la route qui montait à la cité.

-Oui, mais pas seulement le sien, d'autres m'ont obéi. Cela dit, c'est toujours plus agréable lorsque tu es ami avec le dragon que tu chevauches. J'ai rarement dû soumettre des dragons, mais certains étaient retors, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Retors ?, dit le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils, alors c'est un peu comme les êtres humains? Certains sont bons, d'autres lâches, ou encore courageux, ou juste stupides et d'autres sont cruels.

-Mmh oui, Uther et Morgause sont assez semblables, tout en étant l'un sans pouvoir, l'autre avec. Je suppose que c'est notre personnalité qui définit qui nous sommes plus que notre 'espèce'.

-Oui, sûrement, répondit Merlin, allez, hâtons-nous, il faut prévenir Gaius.

-0-0-0-

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit violemment sous la fougue du jeune apprenti, réveillant aussitôt son mentor, bien que celui-ci, violenté dans son sommeil, préféra nier ce tintamarre. Mais déjà Merlin secouait le vieil homme en l'exhortant de se lever :

\- Gaius ! Réveillez-vous !

\- Merlin ! Tu es de retour ! Heureusement qu'Hunith m'a prévenu de ce qu'il se passait. Sérieusement, évite de faire ce genre de choses sans me prévenir préalablement.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche, lui répondit le garçon en le tirant hors de son lit.

-Tout va bien au moins ?, demanda le médecin, secoué par cette agitation.

-Merlin va bien maintenant, en tout cas, lui fit remarquer Balinor en l'aidant à se relever, alors que son fils, survolté, ne cessait d'aller et venir entre la porte et les deux hommes.

-Morgane est de connivence avec Morgause, elles complotent contre Uther.

-Pardon ?

-Elle est responsable de ses hallucinations. Dépêchons-nous. Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

-Tu parles de la mandragore ?

-Comment es-tu au courant, fit Balinor en fronçant les sourcils, je ne savais rien moi-même lorsque je t'ai envoyé Hunith !

Merlin lui-même avait ouvert les yeux de manière assez effrayante, tellement il était surpris que Gaius sache.

-Morgane me l'a avoué. De ce que j'ai compris, elle voulait qu'Uther paie pour les crimes commis pendant la Purge : Morgause lui a permis de se rendre 'pleinement' compte de l'atrocité des crimes commis par son tuteur, expliqua le vieil homme.

-Pardon ? fit le jeune sorcier, que le médecin tenait intentionnellement dans l'ignorance des pratiques de cette période trouble.

Balinor et Gaius se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

-C'était une période vraiment très trouble, Merlin et Uther a fait des choses qu'il me serait vraiment pénible de t'expliquer, commença à expliquer Gaius, alors que le dragonnier se tenait raide à côté de lui.

-D'accord, alors la racine a été retirée, comprit le jeune homme qui cessa enfin son incessante marche.

-Euh … pas tout à fait, réfuta le vieil homme.

-Pourquoi !, s'exclamèrent ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Eh bien, tu sais, Balinor, je t'ai fait venir à cause d'un petit souci que Morgane avait eu, entama Gaius.

-Oui, et alors ?, fit le chevalier en haussant un sourcil.

-Le phénomène s'est reproduit. Dans la chambre d'Uther, lâcha enfin le médecin, une moue gênée.

-Ooooooh, soupirèrent, surpris, les deux autres hommes.

-Il semblerait que le phénomène se produise lorsqu'elle se laisse absorber par ses propres émotions, en particulier la culpabilité et la peur. Pour échapper à sa peur, elle fait, enfin, c'est une supposition, entendons-nous bien, accélérer le temps : la poussière se dépose, les toiles d'araignées apparaissent, s'agrandissent et les tissus pourrissent et se dégradent, expliqua difficilement le vieil homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Mmh, je vois, il me faudra faire des recherches, je comprends ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai des difficultés à évaluer comment elle pourrait se contrôler, fit le dragonnier en se mordant un bout de lèvre, signe de réflexion.

-Toujours est-il qu'Hunith, Gwen et elle s'y sont rendues ce soir pour nettoyer. Je dirais qu'elles doivent encore y être. Elle retirera la plante après, histoire de ne pas rendre Uther suspicieux, acheva Gaius.

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Balinor.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elles y sont encore ?, s'étonna le plus jeune.

-Parce que vu le bruit que tu as fait, si Hunith était là, elle serait déjà venue vérifier ton état, répondit le médecin en esquissant un sourire moqueur sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Les lèvres de Balinor se retroussèrent instinctivement, mais il retint son sourire. Merlin soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à aller aider les filles dans leurs travaux.

-Merlin, ne sois pas trop dur avec Morgane. Elle se repent vraiment, elle n'avait pas conscience de tous les impacts que cela aurait. Je crois qu'il est juste difficile pour elle de trouver sa place, le pria son mentor.

-Je comprends, soupira le jeune homme, ne comprenant que trop bien en effet.

-Tiens, voici un flacon, tu pourras dire aux gardes que c'est un calmant pour le roi, lui lança le médecin en lui tendant un flacon qu'il venait de prendre sur une étagère.

Le sorcier sourit penaudement, tandis que Gaius se retournait vers Balinor qui avait déjà sélectionné un certain nombre de livres à étudier afin de trouver une solution efficace aux émanations magiques liées aux émotions de la pupille du roi. Merlin se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer et de quitter la pièce.

-0-0-0-

Les appartements d'Uther étaient bien plus propres que lorsque les femmes s'étaient mises à l'ouvrage, mais assez vite, Morgane avait dû abandonner. D'une part parce qu'elle n'était pas très douée et faisait plus de mal que de bien, et d'autre part parce que son tuteur s'était assez vite agité.

Des trois femmes, seule sa voix apaisait le malade et en prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait passé la nuitée à calmer l'homme, à le rassurer … La leçon fut rude, mais elle lui permit de mieux comprendre l'homme. Il n'était pas aussi cruel qu'elle le pensait. Il avait aimé, perdu … et n'avait pas réussi à s'en remettre.

Elle aussi lorsque son père était mort, il lui avait fallu un coupable et elle l'avait désigné. Pourtant là-haut, près de la tombe de Gorlois, elle avait pardonné et avait sauvé la vie de celui qui l'avait élevée et chérie comme sa fille quand elle était devenue orpheline.

Au final, elle comprenait qu'il était difficile de juger un homme sans tout connaître de sa vie. Il avait commis des actes durs et graves, pourtant les uns étaient dû à son désir de vengeance, les autres à la dure réalité politique et certains avaient même échappé à son contrôle.

Alors qu'une crise plus violente secouait Uther et le faisait tomber de son lit, la sorcière finit par le rattraper, tandis qu'il se cachait sous une tenture. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, le consolant, tel un enfant. Il hurlait :

-De grâce !

Le malheureux s'accrochait à Morgane comme à une bouée, alors qu'il croyait voir Ygerne et des enfants couverts d'eau.

-Pitié !, le supplia l'hallucination de sa femme.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que les deux autres femmes avaient achevé leur ouvrage et avaient même rangé leur matériel. Hunith et Guenièvre l'observaient prendre soin de cet homme qui la terrifiait pourtant tellement il n'y avait pas quelques jours.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le jeune sorcier, qui referma prestement la porte. D'un coup d'œil, il avisa la situation : la chambre était propre, Uther en proie à un délire et Morgane tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Merlin se jeta sous le lit, attrapa la mandragore, l'arracha et la jeta dans le feu.

Il fit signe aux filles qu'elles pouvaient sortir, les gardes s'étant assoupis. Il rejoignit alors Morgane et tenta bêtement d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer au roi :

-Vous avez été victime d'un enchantement Sire. Maintenant, il faut vous reposer.

-Oui, affirma le roi, hagard et à peine conscient de ce qui lui arrivait.

-Morgane, aidez-moi à le porter jusqu'à son lit, fit le sorcier en s'adressant à la jeune fille, encore tétanisée, elle-même un peu perdue face à la vitesse des événements qui venaient de se succéder.

Ils se levèrent en soulevant l'homme et l'aidèrent à rejoindre son lit. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé et bordé, Merlin souleva sa tête et lui fit avaler la potion calmante.

-Buvez cela, je vous prie Majesté. Vous ne tarderez pas à dormir.

Endormi, Uther commença à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles et ronfla légèrement avant de renifler bruyamment, de se tourner sur un flanc et de soupirer.

Morgane sourit légèrement au jeune sorcier, comprenant que tout allait bien maintenant et le suivit lorsqu'il sortit.

-0-0-0-

Les livres s'amoncelaient sur le sol, se chevauchant ouverts et épars. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un cri étouffé d'effarement.

-Balinor ! Fais attention, ces livres sont précieux.

-Grrr, renifla le chevalier peu intéressé par ces considérations, entièrement pris par sa recherche effrénée.

-Calme-toi, on va bien finir par trouver, répliqua le médecin.

-Tu parles, c'est à peine s'il évoque l'interaction entre émotion et magie, alors canaliser cette interaction … Il faut envisager de demander de l'aide à Kilgharrah. Il aura peut-être des idées.

-En attendant, la principale conséquence est le vieillissement de la pièce qui se recouvre de poussière. On pourrait peut-être cibler un sort pour contrer ces effets ?

-Guérir au lieu de prévenir ? Dans le dernier des cas alors, compléta le chevalier, plutôt peu séduit par l'idée.

-Non, en attendant de trouver la solution qui préviendrait le cas. Histoire de ne plus se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, expliqua Gaius.

-Il existe sûrement un sortilège de nettoyage, mais ce n'est pas dans ces livres qu'on le trouvera. Seules des sorcières habituées aux travaux ménagers doivent les connaître et se les transmettre. Peut-être les druides ?, réfléchit le dragonnier à voix haute.

-Pourquoi pas demander à la vieille Gertrude qui vit dans les bois d'Ealdor ?, lança une voix claire et cristalline, quoique fatiguée.

Surpris, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la porte d'où la voix provenait et découvrirent Hunith, suivie de Gwen qui refermait la porte derrière elles.

-Où est Merlin ?, fit le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils, tout en retirant ses lunettes.

-Avec Morgane, ils ont éliminés la racine, mais Uther était encore un peu choqué. Ils ne vont pas tarder je pense, raconta la jeune métisse.

-C'était une racine ?, demanda la mère du sorcier. Cette chose était indéfinissable, toute recouverte de boue. Comment as-tu su la reconnaître ?

Gwen et Gaius sursautèrent. Merlin ne leur avait pas expliqué ? Non, il est vrai qu'Hunith était arrivée par la suite.

-De ce que j'ai compris, ma mie, la pupille du roi a voulu, d'une certaine manière, faire justice elle-même. Elle a reconnu avoir installé une racine de mandragore sous le lit du roi, cela permet à la personne concernée de revivre ses crimes et ainsi de ressentir tout le mal qu'il a fait, explicita Balinor à sa femme, de manière détachée et presque sans la regarder, alors qu'il feuilletait toujours un livre, le front rempli de rides.

Il releva soudain la tête, fronçant un peu plus ses sourcils et demanda alors à sa femme :

-La vieille Gertrude tu disais ?

-Euh …, entama Hunith, complètement estomaquée et perdue par ce changement de sujet. Attend, tu veux dire que c'est pour cela qu'elle a été voir Morgause ? Elle a sciemment mis en danger le roi Uther, Camelot, le prince Arthur et MON FILS ?, termina-t-elle par un hurlement, passablement énervée d'apprendre comment cette situation s'était mise en place.

-Oui, acquiesça calmement Balinor. Pourquoi la vieille Gertrude ?, reprit-il.

-C'est tout ce que tu dis ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Morgane a fait une erreur qui a eu, certes, des conséquences graves, mais néanmoins elle s'en est rendue compte à temps et nous a permis de régler pas mal de choses dans l'immédiat. Je crois que cela lui aura permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur la personnalité de sa sœur, et sur celle d'Uther. Je pense qu'elle saura mieux nuancer les choses maintenant, commenta le dragonnier, avant de reprendre sur le sujet qui le taraudait : Gertrude donc ?

-Bon sang, laisse-moi le temps d'assimiler, cria la femme, avant de se laisser emmener par Gwen jusqu'à un banc où elle pourrait se reposer.

Balinor se leva, voulut parler et finit par refermer la bouche. Inutile de la bousculer davantage, surtout vu la situation actuelle. Bientôt, la guerre allait éclater, ils ne pourraient pas retourner à Ealdor avant un moment.

C'est à ce moment intense en révélations où le silence s'imposait, que la porte se rouvrit dans un grincement affreux, rajoutant à l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce.

Chacun se tourna vers l'entrée du laboratoire où se tenaient Morgane et Merlin. La sorcière voulut faire un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard dur d'Hunith, manifestement mise au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais déjà, Merlin lui attrapait la main et entrait dans la pièce, la tirant derrière lui.

-Et alors, vous en faites une tête de mort ! La situation est réglée, tout est bien qui finit bien non ?

Gwen retint un pouffement, alors que Balinor levait les yeux au ciel et que Gaius soupirait. Hunith se contenta de se lever et de prendre un visage réprobateur.

-Ben quoi ?

-Non Merlin, tout n'est pas fini, à cause de moi, Camelot est en situation de faiblesse et Cenred veut en profiter, grimaça la brune, à présent bien consciente des impacts de sa faute.

-Ouais ben, il y est jamais arrivé, et on est dans la même situation que d'habitude, sauf qu'un homme doit faire la sieste au lieu de se battre. Un homme ça fera pas une grande différence, fit le jeune homme en balayant d'un revers de la main tout sentiment contraire à sa réflexion.

-Mmh, Arthur ne se plaint jamais de ton manque de bon sens en ce qui concerne les actes de guerre ?, demanda à peine innocemment son père, à moitié mort de rire intérieurement.

-Tout le temps, mais il se trompe souvent, sourit largement le garçon, provoquant le rire de la foule s'entassant dans les appartements de Gaius, allégeant enfin l'atmosphère.

-Il va falloir que je lui avoue mon crime, maintenant, affirma la sorcière, tremblant sous le coup de sa décision.

-Non, trancha Gaius, pas maintenant. À la rigueur, après la guerre, mais ce serait absolument dangereux de lui dire maintenant.

-D'accord, mais je lui dirai, je dois lui dire, n'est-ce pas, c'est les secrets qui pourrissent les situations, je l'ai bien compris, conclut Morgane.

-0-0-0-

Les portes des appartements du prince s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un serviteur de bonne humeur qui s'avança gaiement dans la pièce pour ouvrir violemment les rideaux, absolument peu soucieux de réveiller le prince encore endormi.

Mal lui en prit, car lorsqu'il se tourna, prêt à tancer Arthur pour le faire se lever, il fut à deux doigts de défaillir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Merlin avait l'air effaré, totalement dégouté par l'état de la pièce jonchée d'objets divers. Par contre, le blond apprécia moins la remarque qui venait de le réveiller, et passablement énervé lui jeta sa colère à la figure :

-Tu oses le demander ? J'ai dû me débrouiller sans serviteur ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! cria-t-il.

-Je ne me suis pas absenté si longtemps !, fit le sorcier, d'une voix emplie de stupéfaction et de suspicion.

-Sans ma permission !, précisa le prince qui se levait.

-Mais si j'avais été à l'agonie ?, répondit le brun tandis qu'il commençait à ramasser le fatras étalé par terre.

-Je ne m'en plaindrais pas Merlin ! Mais tu n'es pas mort ! Alors où étais-tu passé ?, contra Arthur, déjà lassé par la discussion qui promettait de devenir encore plus surréaliste, il le sentait.

-J'étais à l'agonie, affirma Merlin, avec un aplomb qui aurait pu ébranler Arthur si celui-ci n'avait pas déjà pris le parti de considérer que son serviteur lui mentirait certainement.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! L'avenir du royaume repose sur mes épaules ! Aurais-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela représente ?, lança-t-il, de son air parfaitement imbu et voulant faire taire le garçon avant de ne plus pouvoir céder au désir de lui tordre le coup.

-Hé bien… commença le brun, hésitant à lâcher une blague qui ne serait sûrement pas au gout de son maître.

-Merlin ! Je devrais te faire jeter du haut des donjons, alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?, s'offusqua le prince, outré qu'il puisse chercher une excuse devant lui.

\- Que vous n'avez pas eu de petit-déjeuner ce matin ?, sortit Merlin, incapable de retenir le bon mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Arthur s'énerva encore plus, et toujours assis dans son lit, il se mit à la recherche de quelque chose tout en continuant à répondre :

-C'est toi qui va me servir de petit-déjeuner !

Et trouvant enfin ce qu'il voulait, le jeune le lui jeta à la tête, avant de poursuivre avec tout ce qui lui passait dans les mains.

-Pas étonnant que cette chambre soit dans un état pareil !, répliqua Merlin en évitant soigneusement les projectiles, effectuant sans s'en rendre compte une petite danse qui le rendait particulièrement stupide. Ah oui ! Je vois que vous avez vraiment l'étoffe d'un grand Roi !

Arthur devint rouge, attrapa un dernier objet et visant le jeta le plus fort qu'il peut. Merlin se baissa à temps et courut hors de la pièce, laissant le prince furibard.

-0-0-0-

Arrivée dans ses appartements, Morgane s'était littéralement effondrée sur son lit, faisant pouffer Gwen, qui lui conseilla de ne pas trop se prélasser, pour ne pas que sa nouvelle servante ne se pose de question.

-Oh mais j'ai trop besoin de dormir, moi, se plaignit la jeune fille qui se releva avec difficulté.

-J'ai peut-être une idée …, sourit Gwen, les yeux brillants de malice.

Morgane redressa son dos qui s'était courbé sous le poids de sa fatigue, particulièrement intéressée par le ton qu'avait pris sa nouvelle dame de compagnie.

Malheureusement pour elle, Audrey frappa à la porte et entra en la poussant d'une poussée de dos, les bras chargés de victuailles.

-Ma Dame ?, fit la pauvre fille, étonnée de trouver celle qu'elle remplaçait dans les appartements de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

-Bonjour Audrey, Gwen est venue plus tôt aujourd'hui, … pour… hum, commença à expliquer maladroitement la sorcière.

-Pour préparer notre journée, nous allons mettre les bouchées doubles sur les leçons de broderie. J'ai bien vu que ça n'avançait pas. Aussi, je vais l'emmener chez moi, elle n'aura rien pour la déconcentrer.

-C'est une bonne idée, quel est le sujet de votre ouvrage ?, commenta la jeune bonne en déposant sur la table le plateau et préparant la table du petit-déjeuner.

-Une corbeille d'abondance, … il paraît qu'en plaçant ce genre de sujet dans une pièce pour décorer, cela porte chance, explicita la jeune dame.

-En effet, ma Dame, j'espère en faire une lorsque je me serais mariée…, commença la fille aux cheveux châtains. Enfin si je me marie, finit-elle en rougissant.

-Tu as déjà un fiancé ?, demanda Gwen, qui s'installait à table en face de Morgane qui lui faisait signe de déjeuner avec elle.

La bonne lui apporta une assiette supplémentaire, tout en continuant de rougir :

-Non, malheureusement.

-Mais il y a un garçon qui te plaît…, susurra Morgane, devinant.

-Eh bien… oui, mais …, fit la bonne en rougissant et en se tordant les mains, nerveuse.

Gwen lui sourit et déposa sa main sur les mains tremblantes :

-Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, qui que ce soit, et même si ce n'est pas celui avec qui tu finiras ta vie, je suis persuadée que tu seras parfaitement heureuse.

-Peut-être … Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Non, merci. Dès que nous aurons fini, je m'habillerai et nous irons chez Guenièvre, je serai probablement absente toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ?, affirma Morgane avant de s'adresser à sa meilleure amie.

-En effet, … Je m'occuperais de notre repas de midi, lui confirma la métisse.

-Dans ce cas, prends ta journée, profites-en pour aller voir ton fiancé secret, ajouta Morgane à Audrey qui se baissa en une révérence solennelle et sortit joyeusement.

-Elle est mignonne, commenta Gwen.

-Très, je me demande de qui elle est amoureuse, cela avait l'air de la gêner. Peut-être quelqu'un qu'elle ne devrait pas ? …

-Morgane, ne l'ennuyez pas avec ça, s'il vous plaît, rit Guenièvre, comprenant que ce petit jeu allait devenir une obsession.

-Imagine, cela pourrait être ton gentil prince Arthur, la taquina la sorcière.

-Très drôle, ce n'est pas mon gentil prince Arthur, répliqua Gwen en faisant les gros yeux.

-Certes, vous n'en êtes pas encore là, vous vous contentez de vous tourner autour en espérant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Étonnant de la part d'Arthur, je ne l'aurais jamais cru si timide.

-Morgane …, pria la métisse.

-D'accord, d'accord, tu ne veux pas le reconnaître, mais maintenant que tu es ma dame de compagnie, tu peux au moins prétendre à la main d'un chevalier, alors je pense que tu ne dois pas désespérer.

Gwen lui sourit, tandis que par la fenêtre, Morgane observait Merlin passer dans la cour intérieure. Elle pencha la tête, impassible tandis qu'elle se mettait à rêvasser.

-0-0-0-

La salle du conseil du château était illuminée par le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel, tandis que la foule qui y était amassée faisait le point sur la situation particulièrement tendue du moment. Arthur s'appuyait sur la table, tandis que Sir Léon précisait le dernier rapport parvenu au château.

-Selon moi, ils seront aux abords de la ville en moins de deux jours, conclut le chevalier aux cheveux bouclés.

-Sous quelles bannières marchent-ils ?, interrogea Arthur, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

-Celles de Cenred Sire. Nous savions qu'il rassemblait une armée, répondit Sir Léon, las de cet interrogatoire pourtant nécessaire pour montrer au conseil que la situation était bien en main.

-Combien d'hommes ?, poursuivit le prince.

-Vingt mille, peut-être davantage, affirma le chevalier.

-Je crains que la nouvelle de la maladie du Roi ne se soit répandue hors de nos frontières. Cenred estime que c'est une bonne occasion, intervint Gaius dont les cernes avaient été camouflées par une crème, fort à propos.

-Trouvons le moyen de le ramener au calme, proposa Sir Léon.

-Mon père ne ferait pas cela, il ne soumettrait pas à l'ennemi, rétorqua le blond, outré par l'idée de ne serait-ce que penser à 'discuter' avec Cenred, cet idiot incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

-Pardonnez-moi Sire, mais ils sont deux fois plus nombreux que nous, avoua le chevalier blond.

Et il serait complètement fou d'espérer s'en sortir sans aide. Pourtant il comprenait le point de vue de son prince, mais vingt mille… c'était énorme, cela dit, il n'était pas faux de dire que l'armée de Camelot était parfaitement entraînée. Arthur était un grand guerrier, un grand meneur, mais il n'avait jamais totalement pris les rênes seul. L'ombre de son père était toujours là, planant derrière chaque soldat. Mais la conversation se poursuivait et il replaça son attention sur ce qu'il se disait.

-Quelles sont les exigences de Cenred exactement ? Quel territoire convoite-t-il ?, questionna le prince.

\- Rien ne nous oblige à lui céder quoique ce soit, mais ça nous ferait gagner un temps précieux, rapporta Gaius, soucieux de trouver une solution susceptible de les aider.

-Cela indiquerait que nous sommes plus faibles. Il n'y a qu'une ligne de conduite à adopter, nous devons nous préparer à tenir un siège, répliqua vertement Arthur, incapable d'en faire moins que son père. Il ne laisserait certainement pas l'image de Camelot perdre de sa force à cause de ses propres faiblesses.

-Est-ce bien là une sage décision Sire ?, s'inquiéta Sir Léon.

-Le château est notre meilleur atout, aucune armée n'a jamais pu prendre Camelot, lui jeta Arthur, à présent sûr de lui.

-Mais qu'en sera-t-il du peuple dans les villages alentours ?, demanda le chevalier bouclé.

Après tout, si le château était imprenable, les villageois seraient dans une position très délicate, et Cenred pourrait les utiliser à son profit. Il frémit, Arthur était un prince bon et juste. Un jour il serait un grand roi, mais pour l'heure, son sens aigu de la justice et sa bonté risquaient de se retourner contre eux.

-Nous leur donnerons refuge dans l'enceinte de la ville, réfuta Arthur, ignorant qu'il venait sans le savoir de dénouer une angoisse naissante dans le creux des reins de son interlocuteur.

Cela dit, Sir Léon reprit.

-Que deviendront alors leurs champs, leurs maisons ? Cenred va tout détruire sur son passage, et…

-Mais ils auront la vie sauve. Allez, vite, apprêtez l'armée, l'interrompit son prince, soudain auréolé d'une autorité grandissante.

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	10. Le poison de la mandragore II - Part 3

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Remarque sur le retard :** Hier j'étais tellement crevée que j'ai finalement fait le tour de l'horloge, bref je me suis endormie avant de poster. Ça arrive. ^^. Désolée.

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Le poison de la mandragore II : Partie 3**

La porte de la salle du conseil claqua derrière le prince Arthur lorsqu'il sortit royalement, suivi avec peine par son serviteur qui évita de justesse de se faire démolir le nez dans le même mouvement. Néanmoins, Merlin le rattrapa péniblement et restant derrière lui commença à longer la galerie couverte tout en papotant.

-Vous avez été parfait, vraiment. J'étais impressionné. On en est à évoquer un siège, des vivres, des béliers, des armes, des catapultes. Vous avez pris une décision difficile, nous… vous risquez des centaines de…, racontait Merlin pris d'une envie irrépressible de papoter pour combler le silence, et espérant également faire en sorte qu'Arthur exprime les sentiments qui l'animaient maintenant qu'il n'était plus la cible de tous les regards.

-Je vais te dire quelque chose, répondit Arthur, en s'arrêtant, déjà pleinement agacé par son valet.

-Quoi ? questionna de manière innocente Merlin, à l'image même de l'agneau qui venait de naître, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'Arthur s'apprêtait à le rembarrer.

-J'aimerais vraiment que tu te tiennes tranquille dans ce genre de situation, affirma le blond, d'un ton dur et catégorique.

-J'essaye seulement de vous aider un peu, répliqua Merlin, plein de verve et de mordant.

-Tu oublies, ordonna le prince, conscient que son ordre risquait peu d'être suivi, mais l'espérant tout de même grandement.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes inquiet, mais vous n'avez nul besoin de l'être. Regardez tout ce que nous avons, réfuta Merlin, sûr de lui.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Arthur, complètement désarçonné par cette assurance que le serviteur semblait émettre parfois.

-Vous et… moi ? argua le sorcier, surpris par la question.

-Merlin, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire au juste ? interrogea le blond, parfaitement inquiet à présent.

-Eh bien, je serai à vos côtés, comme toujours, je… vous protégerai Arthur, avoua le jeune brun, autant surpris par la question, que gêné par la réponse qu'il donnait, même si elle était parfaitement appropriée.

-J'y crois pas, soupira le prince, reprenant sa marche et laissant son serviteur derrière lui, particulièrement perplexe.

Alors il ne le croyait toujours pas capable de veiller sur ses royales fesses ? Merlin soupira, il était pourtant persuadé que leur amitié avait évolué durant son accident, sa convalescence, la recherche de Morgane et la terrible campagne qui venait de terminer.

Arthur était tellement buté, pourquoi refuser d'admettre que son valet avait une part dans sa réussite et ses succès ? … ah oui, parce qu'il continuait à lui mentir. Maintenant que Morgane savait, elle pouvait lui faire part de ses erreurs. Tout comme il pourrait lui demander de l'aide ouvertement, enfin officieusement quand même, en cas d'attaque magique. Il risquait très vite de devenir inutile, n'est-ce pas ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette vilaine pensée et se remit en marche pour courir après les dites fesses royales.

-0-0-0-

Sifflotant, la jeune métisse défaisait une partie de l'ouvrage commencé par Morgane. Certains endroits étaient trop tendus, d'autres points trop lâches. Pour faire simple, Morgane n'avait aucune constance. Gwen releva la tête de l'ouvrage pour la regarder, allongée dans son maigre lit, dormant paisiblement. Contrairement à Arthur, elle n'avait émis aucune remarque désobligeante sur celui-ci. La jeune dame s'était contentée de demander la permission à Gwen pour l'utiliser.

Comment deux êtres élevés par la même personne pouvaient être aussi différents ? D'accord, Morgane avait d'abord été élevée par son père jusqu'à ses 10 ans, mais par la suite, hé bien, Uther l'avait littéralement gâtée. Rien n'était assez beau pour elle. Alors que son fils était toujours traité de la manière la plus sévère possible.

Et tout aussi étrangement, l'une se battait pour le bien-être des moins nantis et était la générosité même. Tandis que l'autre était devenu arrogant et prétentieux … enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de son dégonfleur de tête particulier. La jeune fille retint un rire à cette pensée.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?, demanda la voix fluette de Morgane, encore endormie et qui se relevait maladroitement sur le lit. Mmh, que ça fait du bien de dormir …, acheva-t-elle en s'étirant.

-Je pensais juste à Merlin… enfin à la manière dont il a dégonflé la tête d'Arthur, précisa la jeune fille dont la peau caramel ne s'enflamma même pas comme lorsqu'elle se trompait habituellement.

-Merlin et pas Arthur ? J'en connais un qui va être jaloux … rétorqua Morgane moqueuse. Oh mon ouvrage, tu as défait plus de la moitié ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Navrée, c'était assez flou comme résultat, je pense que vous préférerez obtenir quelque chose de parfait, corrigea Gwen, ne relevant pas la taquinerie.

-Je crois que je n'ai juste aucun talent, c'est trop calme … pour moi, acheva-t-elle dans un sourire après avoir soupiré discrètement.

-Vous avez du talent, regardez cette partie-ci est splendide ! répliqua son amie en désignant la dite partie. C'est très bon quand vous vous en donnez la peine. Je dirais que vous ne devriez pas y consacrer plus d'une demi-heure par jour. Dès que vous commencez à vous ennuyer, arrêtez et faites autre chose, expliqua sa compagne.

-Tu crois ? Fit la sorcière surprise.

Elle arrondit les yeux et pencha la tête sur le coté alors que la métisse esquissait un sourire :

-Oui, je le pense vraiment. Mais il est vrai que les activités féminines sont loin de vous correspondre, vous êtes trop hardie pour vous contenter de cela.

-Tu es aussi quelqu'un de courageuse, Gwen. Mais tu es juste plus tempérée et moins encline à agir de manière impulsive. Parfois je déteste être aussi spontanée, compléta Morgane, pour ne pas être en reste.

-Alors avez-vous faim ?

-Oui, maintenant que tu m'en parles…, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Que désirez-vous ? fit Gwen, tout sourire.

-Qu'as-tu ? répondit Morgane joyeusement.

Et les deux jeunes filles de rire gaiement. Grâce au cadeau qu'Uther avait fait à Gwen en l'élevant socialement et grâce à la vérité révélée, leur amitié effilochée s'était réparée, soignée pour mieux se souder.

-Gwen ?

-Oui, ma Dame ?

-Arrête de me donner du ma Dame, s'il te plaît, c'est déjà suffisant avec Audrey.

La métisse laissa échapper un rire discret avant de reformuler :

-Oui, que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Mmmh pourquoi tu me vouvoies encore ? demanda la brune.

-Oh, l'habitude je suppose, et puis vous restez la première dame du château, répondit Guenièvre après un instant de réflexion.

-Je ne le serai plus quand tu auras épousé Arthur … lâcha sa compagne innocemment.

-Vous ne cessez donc jamais ? s'écria-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu avoues …, sourit largement la sorcière, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu le nies … je suis persuadée qu'Arthur a dû en parler avec Merlin. Les garçons font ce genre de chose, je pense.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile d'envisager quelque chose qui ne peut pas arriver et n'arrivera jamais. déclara la métisse, rendant les armes.

-Tu crois … que ça ne se fera pas ? Mais Guenièvre, il est fou de toi !

-Je suis une servante et lui un prince.

-D'abord tu n'es plus servante, tu fais partie de la petite noblesse maintenant. Ensuite, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui, même en étant prince, la contra son amie aux yeux pers.

-Vous exagérez, un jour il sera un grand roi et il fera de Camelot un endroit idyllique, affirma fermement Gwen.

-J'admire la détermination de ce que tu affirmes, j'éprouve des difficultés à le voir autrement que comme le benêt avec lequel j'ai été élevée, acheva-t-elle en pouffant.

-C'est parce que d'une certaine façon, c'est une sorte de frère pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la métisse.

-Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut Morgane, les yeux dans le vague, dis-moi, penses-tu qu'une fois roi, et Camelot devenu cet endroit idyllique, on pourra y pratiquer la magie ? reprit-elle.

Gwen posa sa main chaude et douce sur la fine main blanche de Morgane, faisant tourner la tête de celle-ci dans sa direction. Ayant ainsi capté son attention, elle sourit paisiblement et serra la main amie, en signe de compréhension.

-Oui, je suis persuadée qu'un jour la paix régnera et que nous pourrons tous vivre en parfaite harmonie.

Le visage pâle de Morgane se colora, son sourire s'épanouit et prenant dans ses bras son amie, elle commenta sa dernière réplique :

-Comme j'espère que tu aies raison.

-0-0-0-

Dans les plaines, l'armée de Cenred progressait lentement, mais il est toujours plus difficile de faire bouger des centaines de personnes qu'une dizaine. C'est pourquoi Cenred et quelques éclaireurs arrivaient déjà à hauteur de Morgause qui attendait ses alliés depuis déjà un moment sur le haut d'une colline surplombant les dernières vallées qui les séparaient de leur objectif.

Assise sur sa monture, la cavalière avaient ses cheveux blonds bouclés libres qui volaient autour de son visage, en harmonie avec sa cape, découvrant son armure. Cet aspect guerrier fit sourire un peu plus le roi qui venait de faire stopper son propre cheval. Qu'elle était belle ainsi, une tenue aussi masculine qui soulignait encore plus sa féminité et sa beauté du diable. Il avait eu raison de s'allier à elle, … et pas que pour obtenir Camelot.

-Ma chère Morgause ! salua le souverain de manière suave.

-Cenred, répondit-elle de manière tout aussi hypocrite et mielleuse.

-Mon armée arrivera avant que la nuit ne tombe. Je suis heureux que cela vous plaise, badina-t-il.

-J'attendrai de voir comment les choses se passent pour confirmer, se confia la femme, un sourire perfide sur le visage.

Souriant, Cenred l'interrogea sur ses futurs projets :

-Que ferez-vous alors ?

-J'organiserai une fête dont vous souviendrez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

Et les voilà en train de sourire de plus belle, de connivence et d'une joie malsaine à accomplir leur basse vengeance.

-0-0-0-

La nuit était tombée sur la cité lorsque Gwen raccompagna Morgane au château. Marchant lentement dans les couloirs, les jeunes filles goûtaient au calme relatif qui régnait sur toute la forteresse. Bientôt ce ne serait qu'agitation.

Alors qu'elles passaient devant les appartements d'Arthur, Morgane obliqua et entra, suivie en retrait par Guenièvre, curieuse de ce qui emportait ses pas dans cette direction.

La brune frappa discrètement à la porte entrouverte, avant de pénétrer dans l'espace sombre, éclairé par quelques chandeliers bien faibles dans cette lutte contre les ténèbres.

-Morgane ? fit surpris le prince en reconnaissant sa visiteuse.

-Je venais vous encourager et prendre de vos nouvelles, cela doit être dur pour vous, je le sais, répondit la sorcière.

Arthur sourit, reconnaissant la jeune fille courageuse et généreuse avec laquelle il avait grandi.

-Cela est aimable à vous, mais mon père a davantage besoin de vous que moi en ce moment, sourit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule, à présent qu'elle se trouvait à sa hauteur.

-Je ne crois pas, Gaius m'a affirmé qu'il entrait dans sa phase de convalescence, le plus dur est passé, il a juste besoin de repos maintenant, fit-elle en secouant la tête. J'aurai beaucoup de chose à vous dire à la fin de ce siège, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez déjà à quel point je tenais à vous, et que j'aimerais que vous preniez soin de vous, acheva-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Arthur lui rendit son étreinte, conscient que la situation devait être dure aussi pour elle. La jeune fille se détacha, et essuyant des larmes naissantes :

-Si ce n'est pour moi qui vous aime comme un frère, faites attention à vous ne serait-ce que pour quelqu'un que nous aimons tous les deux, commenta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la porte et indiquant Guenièvre qui ne savait trop ce qu'elle devait faire.

Morgane lui sourit, embrassa Arthur sur la joue et emprunta une porte dérobée pour rejoindre ses appartements, laissant les deux tourtereaux se retrouver en paix.

La métisse fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tandis que Arthur la regardait de ce regard doux et passionné qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous…, commença-telle avant de se faire couper par le blond qui souriait et lui indiquait d'entrer.

-Non, je t'en prie, entre.

-Comment se porte votre père ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment entamer la conversation, toute gênée qu'elle était et entrant tout à fait dans la pièce pour le rejoindre.

-Son aide me serait précieuse, confia le prince en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

\- Vous devriez avoir un peu plus confiance en vous, affirma la jeune fille avec assurance et fierté comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait les talents de leader du futur roi.

-Que dit le peuple de tout cela ? s'enquit-il, inquiet pour eux, ses sujets dont il était à la fois responsable et mortifié d'être à l'origine de leur déconfiture.

-Les gens sont contents que vous assuriez la régence.

-Ils devront supporter un siège, déclara-t-il durement. Il va y avoir des morts Guenièvre, compléta-t-il, montrant par sa fermeté l'importance de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

-J'ai foi en vous Arthur, répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant et s'appuyant sur son bras croisé, plus qu'en Uther, plus qu'en nul autre au monde. L'inquiétude n'est jamais bonne conseillère. Faites ce que vous croyez juste, vous devez essayer d'oublier tout le reste.

Attendri et réconforté par cette femme qui était tellement sûre de ses capacités, il décroisa son autre bras et reposa sa main, sur celle fine et petite de la jeune femme qu'il serra doucement, tel qu'il aurait voulu l'étreindre elle. Il reposa son regard sur elle, et tandis que l'intensité du moment montait durant cet échange visuel, Gwen se rendant compte qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, y mit un terme.

-Je dois y aller Sire, reprit-elle, ainsi que sa main et entama son retour vers la porte.

-Il est inutile de m'appeler ainsi, l'interpella le blond.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Sire, répondit-elle en souriant et le laissant finalement seul.

-0-0-0-

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Morgane avait revêtu sa robe rouge et semblait dubitative devant son miroir. Elle se retourna finalement et regarda sa sculpture de faucon dans la main et son message dans l'autre … Incapable de décider de ce qu'elle devait faire.

C'est ainsi que Gwen la trouva, perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle se rapprocha doucement et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Morgane ?

-Oh Gwen…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, fit la métisse en remarquant les objets que son ancienne maîtresse tenait.

-C'est pour prendre un rendez-vous avec Morgause.

-Oh… mmmh je vois, acquiesça la métisse en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi veux-tu la voir? Interrogea-t-elle.

-J'aimerais la mettre au pied du mur, elle a essayé de tuer Merlin, et … en même temps, je me sens terriblement coupable de l'avoir écoutée. J'ai peur, tu sais, si jamais je me retrouve en sa présence de me laisser aller à la croire encore…

-Morgane, tu n'es pas obligée de la voir, surtout si tu ne t'en sens pas la force. Veux-tu que je reste avec toi ?

Morgane releva la tête et l'hocha vivement. Gwen sourit et se rapprocha de son amie si perdue. Elle lui prit doucement la poupée et le message et les déposa sur la coiffeuse avant de commencer à dénouer délicatement les cheveux noirs et souples de la sorcière. L'ancienne servante prit la brosse, et se mit à méthodiquement démêler et brosser les cheveux libérés. Sous les caresses entamées par les mouvements contrôlés de l'objet, Morgane se détendit et se mit à pousser un soupir de bien-être.

-Viens, je vais t'aider à revêtir ta tenue de nuit, lâcha Guenièvre en reposant la brosse sur la coiffeuse et indiquant le paravent.

La brune sursauta, déçue que le traitement s'arrête, mais surtout surprise :

-Mais, … tu me tutoies !

-Depuis que je suis là. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu désirais ?

La sorcière sourit franchement et hocha la tête joyeusement. Manifestement, parler avec Arthur en tête-à-tête avait fait du bien à sa meilleure amie.

-0-0-0-

La nuit pourtant bien avancée ne laissa pas place au calme habituel, car dans tous les sens des gens allaient et venaient. Les serviteurs ramenaient des provisions, les soldats sortaient les munitions et les répartissaient le long des points de défense. Les feux crépitaient, et dans la grande salle de cérémonie, Gaius était en train d'installer un hôpital de fortune avec l'aide d'Hunith et de Balinor.

Des matelas avaient été disposés ci et là, on avait aménagé une aire de repos, une aire propre aux interventions médicales graves, et une dernière où les blessures moins graves pourraient être traitées par des petites mains. Hunith avait veillé à la propreté de la salle, tandis que Balinor aidait le médecin à descendre ses stocks de remèdes, potions, et plantes.

À présent Balinor répondait aux questions de Gaius qui s'assurait qu'il se rappelait des bases de médecine et lui apprenait d'autres choses sur le traitement des plaies; ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour s'occuper des blessés graves, surtout si Merlin suivait Arthur dans la tourmente. De son coté, sa femme déchirait consciencieusement des draps afin d'en faire des bandages, ce serait une perte de temps de le faire au fur et à mesure des besoins, il fallait qu'ils soient sous leur main lorsque la situation deviendrait plus trouble.

-Bien, le principal est prêt, fit le vieux médecin, allons-nous reposer, il sera encore temps demain de paniquer.

Balinor se contenta de serrer l'épaule du vieil homme d'une prise ferme, tandis qu'il attirait de son bras libre Hunith contre son cœur.

-C'est une bonne idée, allons-y, répondit doucement la femme, appréciant l'idée.

-0-0-0-

Il était tard, ou plutôt très tôt lorsque Gwen quitta son amie. Elles avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, et Morgane avait enfin pu délester le poids qui hantait son cœur. Elle haïssait son tuteur … elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir en sécurité dès lors qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

La métisse ne chercha pas à apaiser ses craintes, sentant que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de raisonner Morgane. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort d'avoir peur. Au moins, ainsi, elle pouvait exprimer ses appréhensions et envisager avec Gwen des solutions pour pouvoir gérer ce type de situation.

La brune reconnut aussi qu'il lui était particulièrement dur de couper les liens avec cette sœur qu'elle venait juste de découvrir. La jeune et nouvelle noble l'écouta attentivement avant de répondre.

Hésitant tout de même un peu, elle finit par lui parler de son frère qui avait quitté la forge familiale et qui n'était même pas revenu lorsque son père était mort. Il avait beau faire des bêtises, elle l'aimait et ferait tout pour l'aider.

La sorcière lui sut gré de ne pas invoquer le fait que Morgause ne se contentait pas de faire des bêtises, mais de mettre en danger toute une cité, mais cela la frappa de plein fouet. Sa sœur n'avait aucune limite dans sa vengeance, tout comme Uther et c'était un comportement qu'elle avait toujours désapprouvé jusque-là.

Elle se leva alors sans que Gwen ne comprenne et puis celle-ci la vit jeter dans le feu la statuette. Se tournant vers son ancienne servante, la brune sourit.

-Jamais plus, je ne la laisserai guider mes opinions. Il est temps pour moi de reconnaître que je tiens à elle mais que je ne peux lui faire confiance. Tant que je ne saurais contrôler mes sentiments je ne l'approcherai plus.

C'est donc le cœur plus serein que Guenièvre la quitta. Après cette décision, les jeunes femmes s'étaient mises d'accord pour rejoindre l'équipe de Gaius qui aurait bien du travail avec son hôpital de fortune.

-0-0-0-

Le lendemain matin, très vite, une cohue sans fin se mit en place et bientôt on ne put plus qu'entendre d'incessants bourdonnements. Le peuple arrivait dans la cour de Camelot, la ville haute étant prise d'assaut par les habitants des villages voisins et ceux de la ville basse qui craignaient en y restant d'être les premières cibles.

Chaque chariot qui passait sous la large grille du pont était empli de sacs, d'enfants et d'animaux en tout genre. Ce chaos créait un bruit pour le moins hétéroclite. D'une part, les bêtes ne cessaient de meugler, aboyer, miauler ou glousser selon leur espèce, de l'autre on entendait des enfants rire, inconscients de la situation et qui ne voyaient dans ce voyage qu'un immense jeu ou d'autres qui au contraire pleuraient, perdus dans les jupes de leur mère.

Dans le château, les serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens, pour veiller à la fois à ce que les nobles soient le moins dérangés possible pendant ce siège par la basse populace et en même temps que ce peuple soit tout de même installé correctement dans l'espace restreint qu'il occupait à présent. En parallèle, l'armée patrouillait ou préparait ses armes, guidée dans ses efforts par les cris des chevaliers dont les ordres se répercutaient au travers des couloirs et des salles du château.

Arthur, déjà revêtu de sa cote de maille, s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier principal à la recherche de Merlin lorsqu'enfin il l'y croisa.

-Merlin ! Où étais-tu passé ? interrogea le prince, je t'ai cherché partout et tu…

-J'accumule les provisions ! l'interrompit le jeune sorcier. De la morue séchée, vingt-cinq sacs ! Sans compter quinze chapons, ainsi qu'un jambon de sanglier fumé !

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux faire de ça ? demanda sceptique son interlocuteur, perplexe quant à la santé mentale de son serviteur.

-On se prépare à soutenir un siège non ? interrogea le brun, ne comprenant pas l'absence de satisfaction de son maître.

-Oui, mais il ne s'agit nullement d'un banquet ! s'exclama le blond, exaspéré.

-Vous êtes insupportable quand vous avez faim ! Là on pourra passer des semaines, des mois ici sans sortir ! expliqua son vis-à-vis. Regardez ce que j'ai pour vos petits-déjeuners ! Ce que vous préférez ! Des œufs macérés dans du vinaigre ! déclara-t-il comme s'adressant à un enfant.

Arthur soupira et s'en alla, sentant qu'un mal de tête poindrait le bout de son nez s'il ne faisait même qu'essayer d'argumenter. Aboutissant dans la cour, il trouva sir Léon auprès de qui il s'empressa de vérifier si ses ordres avaient été correctement suivis.

-Les habitants des villages alentours ont tous trouvé asile ? questionna-t-il.

-Nous avons fait le mieux possible. Ils sont presque neuf milles pour l'instant, mais ils ne cessent d'affluer, expliqua l'homme dont les boucles encadraient doucement le visage, faisant transparaître légèrement la rudesse des traits mis à mal par ces occupations bien peu agréables.

-Nous disposerons de vivres pour combien de temps ? demanda le prince.

-Tout dépend, Sire, des pertes que nous subirons, répliqua le chevalier en grimaçant à une telle perspective.

-Et Cenred ?

-Nos éclaireurs affirment qu'il sera à nos portes dans quelques heures, poursuivit sir Léon.

Arthur hocha la tête, satisfait puis prit congé de son compagnon d'armes avant de rejoindre les appartements de son père.

-0-0-0-

Dans la chambre du roi, le calme était revenu, Uther dormait paisiblement, enfin libéré de ses cauchemars sans fin. Lentement, pour ne pas briser la plénitude du lieu, Arthur pénétra dans la pièce et s'installa auprès de son père. Le fils scruta le visage de l'homme qui l'avait élevé, cherchant les dernières traces de la maladie brutale qui s'était si rapidement installée pour repartir tout aussi rapidement, mais laissant son objet si terriblement affaibli.

Le prince resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes, conscient que cette maladie n'avait rien de naturel. Gaius et Merlin n'avait rien dit, à part qu'ils avaient trouvé la cause et l'avaient détruite, mais il savait bien d'où pouvait venir cet étrange mal. Il soupira, incertain. Ce n'était guère le moment d'y penser. Bientôt il lui faudrait prendre la tête de l'armée et des chevaliers et contraindre Cenred à cesser son attaque.

C'est les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit ailleurs que son serviteur le trouva lorsqu'il se glissa dans la pièce pour prévenir son maître. Le sorcier avança doucement, tout en se demandant ce qu'il aurait fait si un de ses parents avait subi cette torture. Il est vrai qu'Uther était loin d'être un saint, mais pour Arthur, il était le dernier lien qu'il avait avec son enfance et surtout sa mère. Ennuyé de devoir le déranger, Merlin finit tout de même par s'avancer.

\- Sire. L'heure est venue. Allons-y, chuchota le serviteur pour ne pas réveiller le roi.

-Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir, fit Arthur, en regardant son père, toujours endormi et serein.

Lentement, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, laissant le sorcier le suivre sans desserrer les lèvres. Ils longèrent les couloirs d'un pas rapide, mais néanmoins d'une lenteur infernale pour Merlin qui, rongé par la culpabilité, ne cessait de penser à son propre secret non révélé et à celui qu'il portait pour Morgane. Au moins elle pourrait soulager sa conscience après cette bataille, … lui pas.

Pourquoi devait-il encore maintenir sous silence sa condition ? Certes, Gaius et ses parents avaient été très clairs : Morgane avait une place particulière dans le cœur d'Uther et d'Arthur, c'était cela uniquement qui la protégeait, voire même l'immunisait. Il secoua la tête, bien sûr il n'était qu'un roturier, son serviteur même, il ne pouvait prétendre à l'amitié qu'il portait à son maître mais qu'il sentait pourtant au fond de lui être réciproque.

Pourtant Arthur était juste … Ne pourrait-il tolérer aussi sa condition de sorcier ? Les mensonges eux, le blond ne les accepterait pas, on lui avait trop menti pour cela. En fait, Arthur réprouvait même l'idée qu'on puisse lui mentir. Encore que… était-ce vraiment un mensonge ? C'était plus une cachotterie, un secret personnel, non ? Merlin soupira sans s'en rendre compte et se raidit. Puis la tension s'allégea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le prince ne l'avait pas entendu. En réalité, ce dernier était déjà arrivé devant sa porte et entré dans ses appartements. Merlin prit une grande respiration et courut pour accomplir ses corvées. Inutile d'en rajouter aujourd'hui avec ses bêtises habituelles.

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	11. Le poison de la mandragore II - Part 4

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Remarque sur le retard :** Hier j'étais tellement crevée que j'ai finalement fait le tour de l'horloge, bref je me suis endormie avant de poster. Ça arrive. ^^. Désolée.

 **Bonne lecture.**

Le poison de la mandragore II : Partie 4

Audrey pénétra dans la première pièce silencieuse et sombre des appartements de sa nouvelle maîtresse et se faufila avec aisance, usant avec stratégie de ses divers membres pour passer l'encadrement un plateau chargé en main, sans faire trop de bruit. Sa dextérité était un véritable atout dans ce travail, elle s'en rendait bien compte.

Peu de jeunes gens avaient la chance de commencer à un poste aussi haut … Elle avait été prise essentiellement pour sa capacité de discrétion, ce qui la réjouissait et en même temps l'effrayait quand elle voyait comment se comportait le valet du prince …

Jamais elle n'oserait s'exprimer comme il le faisait devant un noble. Tout ce qu'il faisait … On lui avait expressément interdit de le faire. En fait, lors de sa formation et avant qu'on lui accorde officiellement le poste, on lui avait répété de manière incessante :

"Surtout ne calque jamais ton attitude sur celle de Merlin …"

"Ouais, tu vois, le mieux c'est d'agir de manière opposée à celle de Merlin… C'est le seul qui peut se permettre de tels écarts … On sait pas trop pourquoi ni comment … Mais n'essaie pas de faire pareil … ça se passerait probablement pas bien … Mine de rien, il s'en est pris plein dans la tronche quand il est arrivé et même encore maintenant. Et puis les nobles, vaut mieux s'en méfier."

"Surtout ne cherche jamais à te croire leur égale ! Pour eux tu n'es qu'une servante, tu dois leur faciliter la vie et devenir le plus invisible possible … Gwen a eu de la chance, mais n'espère pas avoir la même. Leur situation est différente … Ils sont différents."

Tout ça était vrai, elle le savait, mais pourtant … Est-ce que les nobles étaient vraiment tous comme cela ? Audrey posa doucement le plateau sur la table et remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place, elle alla tirer les rideaux. Sa maîtresse avait l'air si gentille … et Gwen … Oui il était vrai que cette dernière était vraiment différente … Il rayonnait d'elle une sorte de gentillesse, de bonté et de générosité qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Et de surcroît, elle était parfaitement sincère. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'on l'aimait si facilement. Elle méritait largement son ascension sociale, du point de vue de la jeune servante.

Par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à discerner Merlin. Il était dynamique et très gentil mais semblait incapable de résister à un bon mot ou une bonne farce. Elle avait du mal à admettre comment il se permettait de s'adresser à sa maîtresse comme si elle était son égale, tout comme avec le prince d'ailleurs ce qui était particulièrement effrayant. Après tout, c'était équivalent à un crime de lèse-majesté non ? Il risquait sa vie, mais le prince laissait faire … Pourtant il n'était pas connu pour être de nature conciliante envers les serviteurs, ce qui était plus que surprenant.

Merlin était bien plus calme en présence d'Uther fort heureusement, même s'il se faisait souvent reprendre pour des maladresses récurrentes. En ce qui la concernait, elle essayait de se rendre encore plus invisible qu'en temps ordinaire, priant pour ne pas renverser de plats ou autres pendant le service. Elle ne regardait jamais le jeune homme de peur d'avoir un accès de fou rire, ne levait pas plus les yeux vers Uther et veillait à littéralement disparaître de la pièce chaque fois que cela était possible.

Audrey donna un dernier coup à la lourde tenture de velours pour bien la ramener sur le coté de la fenêtre, puis se retourna pour réveiller sa maîtresse. Dame Morgane avait été claire : elle ne devait pas la laisser dormir trop longtemps. Si elle avait bien compris, la jeune noble comptait aller aider le médecin et les nouveaux arrivants, les parents de Merlin justement.

Elle les avait vus en passant dans les couloirs. L'homme l'avait effrayée au premier abord, mais la femme avait l'air gentille et douce. Et puis elle l'avait vu discuter avec … lui. Elle secoua la tête … Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle faisait partie du peuple, n'était qu'une petite roturière. Enfin, cela lui avait permis de comprendre que le père de Merlin devait être un homme extrêmement honorable.

Doucement, la servante réveilla la jeune brune. Le visage à moitié enfoncé dans son oreiller, ses cheveux éparpillés sur les draps, la jeune fille avait le visage serein. Qu'elle était belle … Si seulement elle avait pu être aussi jolie. Morgane bailla en tournant la tête lorsqu'enfin elle perçut la pression qu'exerçait la jeune fille sur son épaule.

Audrey s'inclina tandis que la jeune femme se redressait et s'étirait nonchalamment tel un chat. Audrey lui tendit une robe de chambre que la sorcière enfila rapidement, le temps de se rendre derrière le paravent.

-Que désirez-vous mettre aujourd'hui madame ? questionna poliment la jeune servante alors que cachée par le paravent et ainsi placée près de l'âtre, sa maîtresse se déshabillait.

-Une tenue confortable et pratique, une de celle que je mets pour partir en voyage par exemple, répondit la brune alors qu'elle jetait ses vêtements sur le paravent de manière à ce que la jeune fille puisse les reprendre.

-Un pantalon et une tunique alors ? se fit alors préciser celle-ci alors qu'elle sortait les-dits vêtements de l'armoire ouvragée et qu'elle les passait par dessus le paravent. Morgane était suffisamment autonome pour ne pas accepter qu'on l'habille comme une poupée, elle préférait demander de l'aide au moment où elle en avait besoin.

-Mmh, ce ne sera guère élégant mais ce sera mieux pour aider Gaius, fit-elle en les voyant, puis reprenant la conversation, elle interrogea la fille aux cheveux châtains. Et toi que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas rejoindre ta famille ?

-Ma fam… famille ? Euh … non.

Surprise, la jeune fille avait reculé en tenant les vêtements déposés par Morgane, prête à les emmener à la buanderie, puis se reprenant elle avait répondu brièvement, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher Morgane de sortir, habillée et le visage inquiet.

-Est-ce que cela va ?

-Oui, ma dame bien sûr … Hum … Préférez-vous que je vous coiffe maintenant ou bien déjeuner ? … Je pourrais déjà emmener ceci pour être lavé ? À moins que…

-Stop ! la coupa la sorcière.

Audrey s'arrêta la bouche ouverte avant de timidement la fermer, penchant la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle aurait dû s'abstenir de se laisser aller. Elle était vraiment trop bavarde. La mèche qu'elle avait remise en place se délogea à nouveau du bandeau qui retenait ses cheveux et caressa doucement sa joue. De manière instinctive, elle frissonna, persuadée qu'elle allait être renvoyée.

Pourtant, la seule chose qui se passa fut qu'une main douce et légère attrapa la mèche et la remit délicatement en place. Tout aussi surprise, elle releva le visage, les yeux écarquillés. Interdite, elle vit que Morgane l'observait d'un regard inquiet.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Ta famille n'est pas à Camelot ?

-Je … je … n'ai pas de … fam … fam …, entama la servante, s'étouffant presque en essayant de prononcer le mot.

-Chuuuut, calme-toi, viens assis-toi sur ce fauteuil, la pria la sorcière en lui prenant les mains.

-Je… je…

-C'est bon, laisse … je ne voulais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mais tu avais l'air vraiment mal, explicita Morgane.

\- Je… N… fit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains en secouant vigoureusement la tête, … nn … non.

-Chuuuu, chuut, calme.

On frappa soudain à la porte, et elle s'ouvrit légèrement pour laisser passer Guenièvre qui avait revêtu ses anciens vêtements de servante pour aider l'équipe 'médicale' qui s'était formée autour de Gaius.

-Guenièvre ! s'écria presque joyeusement la pupille d'Uther.

La jeune métisse saurait plus aisément qu'elle comment la consoler…

-Que se passe-t-il ?, s'empressa de demander la jeune femme auprès de son amie et de la petite servante qui respirait de manière hératique.

Elle voulut poser sa main sur le dos qui frissonnait sous les sifflements anarchiques, mais la jeune fille se raidit brusquement et se détacha de l'étreinte de Morgane avant que Gwen n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Maladroitement elle fit une légère référence, et se prenant presque les pieds dans ses jupes elle sortit précipitamment alors que des larmes commençaient à perler le long de ses cils.

-Que ? … interrogea la jeune métisse en se tournant vers son amie qui, les yeux grands ouverts, secoua la tête pour montrer son incompréhension.

Encore agenouillée, Morgane se leva, ses cheveux toujours défaits sur les épaules.

-Nous devrions peut-être aller à sa recherche ? demanda-t-elle à sa dame de compagnie, incertaine de ce qui était le mieux à faire.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de solitude. réfléchit la métisse, puis re-interrogeant sa compagne : Que s'est-il donc passé ?

-Je lui ai juste demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire pendant que je rejoindrais Gaius, si elle comptait rejoindre sa famille …

-Oh.

Les lèvres de Guenièvre s'arrondirent ainsi que ses yeux.

-Quoi ? demanda Morgane, puis elle sembla comprendre : ils sont morts ?

-Euh, non, répondit Guenièvre en secouant la tête, on ne sait pas qui ils sont.

La brune écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, surprise par la réponse, alors que Gwen commençait à lui raconter ce qu'elle savait, pendant que la pupille du roi avalait rapidement son petit-déjeuner et se laissait coiffer par son ancienne servante.

-0-0-0-

Quelques heures plus tard dans les appartements d'Arthur, l'ambiance était encore plus morose. Merlin achevait de préparer le prince et un silence pesant s'était installé. Ils avaient passé la journée à veiller à ce que tout le matériel soit prêt, à inspecter l'armée … et à présent l'armée de Cenred se trouvait aux portes de Camelot, la tension avait encore augmenté d'un cran.

Merlin et lui avaient observé depuis les remparts cette masse informe de soldats qui allumait de nombreuses torches alors que le crépuscule arrivait. Cela avait terminé de le renfermer. Et d'une certaine manière, cela avait calmé aussi son serviteur.

Maintenant que la bataille allait bientôt être entamée, Merlin posait les dernières protections de l'armure sur le bras d'Arthur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un certain temps à serrer l'attache, finissant presque par pincer son maître d'un faux mouvement.

-Désolé, lâcha-t-il par réflexe, plus que par réel regret. Il était trop pensif pour vraiment se rendre compte de la situation.

-Tu es bien nerveux, cela ne te ressemble pas Merlin, lança Arthur.

-Je ne suis pas nerveux, répliqua le sorcier qui recula pour apprécier son ouvrage. Oui, l'armure était correctement placée, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien.

-Non ? taquina le blond, qui trouvait surprenant de nier la tension qui manifestement régnait dans le château tout entier.

-Parce que j'ai foi en votre destin, répliqua le brun de la voix sûre et ferme qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'il certifiait à Arthur à quel point il croyait en lui.

-Aurais-tu bu trop de cidre ? le questionna le blond en haussant un sourcil, encore une fois troublé par cette persistance que Merlin mettait dans ses capacités.

-C'est votre destinée d'être le plus grand Roi que Camelot n'a jamais eu. Votre victoire aujourd'hui, restera dans les mémoires, dans les siècles à venir et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ayez confiance en vous, c'est tout.

La déclaration de Merlin tomba dans le silence, Arthur ne sachant pas trop comment la prendre. D'où pouvait venir cette assurance ? Merlin était vraiment un curieux mélange :

-Il y a des fois Merlin, où tu fais preuve d'une espèce de… je ne saurais qualifier cela… Je ne veux pas dire de… Il ne s'agit pas de sagesse, essaya-t-il péniblement d'expliquer. Pourtant si, il s'agit bien de cela, acheva-t-il, se rendant à cette idée ridicule selon lui.

Cela fit sourire son serviteur, heureux de ce compliment inattendu, mais cette réaction si Merlinesque fit lever les yeux au ciel au prince.

-Abandonne cet air comblé ! Le reste du temps, tu es complètement idiot.

Le sourire redoubla, sachant pertinemment qu'Arthur ne lançait cette boutade que pour ne pas perdre la face.

-0-0-0-

Dans la grande salle transformée en infirmerie, Gaius donnait ses derniers ordres à la petite équipe qui l'avait rejoint : Hunith, Balinor, Guenièvre et Morgane. Chacun savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire et se tenait prêt à intervenir dès que les choses tourneraient au vinaigre.

Certains serviteurs arrivèrent, prêts à les aider, incapables de rester sans rien faire. Gaius les répartit en équipe sous les directives de chacun de ses collaborateurs directs.

L'attente semblait interminable mais il était évident que l'attaque ne tarderait pas à éclater. Et le monde changerait comme à chaque fois que le sang coulait.

-0-0-0-

La jeune fille courait dans les couloirs, évitant sans trop savoir comment les gardes et les chevaliers qui se pressaient pour rejoindre la cour et les salles d'armes. Instinctivement, elle finit par se diriger vers les étages nobles. Installés dans les hauteurs du château, ces appartements étaient réservés aux chevaliers ou à la haute noblesse qui ne vivait pas à résidence, situés avant les combles où se trouvaient les chambres des serviteurs qui ne vivaient pas dans la ville basse, mais dont le niveau n'étaient accessibles que par les tours, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait dépassé le dernier accès possible à cet étage. Elle arriva perdue dans un cul de sac. Il n'y avait plus devant elle qu'une porte en bois menant à des appartements. Elle se laissa tomber à coté, frissonnant … La nuit s'était abattue, amenant son lot de fraîcheur. Son fichu blanc était à moitié glissé sur son front et ses cheveux étaient à moitié éparpillés en dehors de son chignon dégarni par les mèches qui retombaient le long de son cou, de ses oreilles et de son visage.

Des torches éclairaient le couloir qui devait être sombre même en pleine journée. Le crépitement produisait un bruit de fond léger et agréable qui calma la jeune fille à défaut de la réchauffer. Elle ne se sentait pas de redescendre pour aider au soins dans l'hôpital de secours mis en place.

Nerveusement, elle arracha le fichu, le dépliant et finalement séchant ses larmes avec. Audrey passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches vagabondes, et se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle crise de panique ne l'avait envahie. Pas depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée à nouveau seule… Avant de finalement prendre la décision de venir à Camelot.

Ce mot … famille, tournait encore un peu dans sa tête, semblant se moquer d'elle de manière inlassable. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une famille ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment su. Est-ce que le vieux Julius avait été sa famille ? Il l'avait élevée, parce qu'elle était seule, et lui aussi … mais quel était le lien qui les avait unis ? La fillette qu'elle avait été lui avait obéi au doigt et à l'œil. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui être reconnaissante, respectueuse et obéissante. Le village n'avait jamais oublié de le lui rappeler.

Elle frissonna un peu plus au nouveau courant d'air et son regard glissa vers la porte … Peut-être… si elle entrait ? Elle pourrait emprunter une couverture … ou peut-être allumer un feu ?

Non, une roturière ne rentrait pas dans les appartements d'un noble … surtout quand on ne pouvait même pas prétendre à une identité. Mais … Elle sursauta, un grand bruit avait éclaté, lui indiquant que la bataille avait commencé. La peur s'installa franchement sur son visage… D'ici quelques heures, elle serait peut-être morte … La situation devenait absolument horrible… Puis une salve de cris retentit et elle perçut, plus qu'elle n'entendit, le ralliement pour Camelot.

-0-0-0-

En effet, au dehors, l'armée de Cenred venait enfin de jeter un bélier contre les portes de la ville basse de la cité. C'est alors qu'au niveau de la cour et des cachots, remontant des salles d'entraînement et des salles d'armes, les chevaliers aperçurent Arthur qui venait à leur rencontre, suivi comme d'habitude par son valet. Tous prêts pour le combat, le prince et les chevaliers se retrouvèrent enfin à même hauteur et Arthur, brandissant son épée, lança la première salve de cris, encourageant son peuple à se défendre.

-Pour l'amour de Camelot !

Auquel les chevaliers se joignirent pour crier une seconde fois leur cri de ralliement.

À cela, l'armée suivit, disciplinée, son chef et se dirigea vers la ville basse où le combat allait s'engager.

-0-0-0-

En entendant la bataille s'engager, Hunith pressa la main de son mari pour reprendre courage. Balinor la prit alors dans ses bras et après une minute de silence, elle se dégagea et s'éclaircissant la voix, répartit les gens venus à leur aide. À présent il fallait se tenir chacun à son poste.

Balinor la regarda s'agiter, envoyant les serviteurs les plus forts près des accès pour pouvoir transporter rapidement les blessés. Les jeunes femmes vérifiaient la qualité de l'eau qu'elles avaient puisée plus tôt dans la journée. Autant éviter de sortir dans la cour de la citadelle pendant qu'elle était attaquée…

Soupirant, il se tourna alors vers son ami médecin qui revérifiait ses stocks scrupuleusement.

-Tu ne sembles par inquiet, lâcha-t-il au vieil homme dont les yeux se rétrécissaient malgré les lunettes en demi-lune utilisées pour lire ses étiquettes.

-Bien sûr que si, seulement j'ai appris que dans ce genre de circonstance je ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde … Malheureusement, exprima Gaius, pensant que Balinor lui parlait de l'hôpital.

-Non, je voulais dire pour Merlin. Il est dehors, aux cotés d'Arthur … Il risque de se prendre un mauvais coup en le protégeant et pourtant tu ne sembles pas inquiet. Personnellement, j'aimerais le prendre par la peau des fesses et l'enfermer afin qu'il ne se mette pas en danger inutilement. Hunith ne le dit pas mais je sais qu'elle est morte de peur à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Mmh c'est un peu la même chose, mais j'essaie de garder mon esprit fixé sur la confiance que je lui porte. Il s'est sorti de situations bien pires mais je sais qu'il fera tout pour que rien ne compromette leur 'destin'. Cette prophétie est bien plus terrible selon moi.

-Pourtant, elle garantit l'avènement d'Albion et de la paix, s'étonna le dragonnier.

-Certes mais… comment dire … j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'est pas complète et que ce que nous ne savons pas pourrait se retourner contre nous. C'est sans doute absurde comme raisonnement … mais j'ai cette certitude.

-Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire … Il est difficile de s'imaginer arriver à une telle plénitude sans sacrifice, commenta le père de Merlin.

-En quelque sorte … Tant d'embûches risquent de se lever devant eux, je crois qu'ils n'en ont même pas conscience : pourquoi une prophétie devrait-elle forcément se produire … et puis si elle se produit qui garantit qu'elle sera pérenne ? Non vraiment je crois que j'aurais préféré de ne pas connaître celle-ci.

Gaius avait le regard perdu au loin, Balinor se contenta de le fixer quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention vers sa femme. Il priait pour qu'elle puisse voir Merlin réussir, mais aussi qu'elle ne le voit jamais échouer, car cela signifierait survivre à leur fils …

-0-0-0-

Apeurée, la servante se dit que quitte à mourir pour mourir, autant qu'elle passe au mieux ses dernières heures : elle se releva, et se jetant sur la porte, l'ouvrit sans trop de difficultés. L'occupant avait manifestement oublié de la fermer à clé, pour son propre bonheur. Prenant une torche, elle entra dans la chambre, fort belle.

La jeune fille avisa la cheminée et mit en route le feu, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux bruits de ferrailles et aux déflagrations qu'elle percevait de l'extérieur. Une fois l'âtre rougissant sous l'action des braises, elle se blottit dans une couverture et se cala contre le fauteuil confortable qui s'y trouvait.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps durerait ce siège, mais elle profiterait de ces dernières heures pour savourer ce doux confort.

Dans cet environnement chaleureux, elle se sentit vite reprendre des forces. Alors, elle admira la pièce, l'examinant à la loupe. Les meubles étaient simples mais parfaitement entretenus et lustrés, chaque détail parfaitement aligné. Les draperies étaient chaleureuses et enfin elle remarqua dans les plis le canevas représentant les armes de la famille qui occupait cette chambre.

Interloquée, elle se leva et rejoignit le symbole, le faisant apparaître plus clairement devant son regard scrutateur. Mais elle l'avait bien reconnu. C'était donc sa chambre … Soudain, son intérêt se trouva redoublé et elle se mit à examiner scrupuleusement chaque meuble, chaque bibelot qui ornait la pièce. Elle trouva un joli portrait d'une femme douce et au visage serein qui lui ressemblait de manière frappante. Sans doute sa mère ? Elle savait qu'elle était morte en couche lors d'un accouchement ultérieur.

En fait, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne connaisse pas de sa vie… Depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvée dans les bois de Camelot où elle s'était égarée en quittant le village où elle avait grandi, elle n'avait cessé de s'informer. Sans lui, elle serait morte, encore abandonnée dans un bois sombre et lugubre. Il n'était qu'une lumière douce et forte qu'elle servirait jusqu'à sa mort. Elle se l'était juré.

Son regard fut finalement attiré par une vieille peluche, qui avait dû être fort jolie en son temps. Il s'agissait d'un cheval originellement blanc et à présent gris, tout duveteux. La fille aux cheveux châtains sourit en constatant qu'il avait conservé cette pièce de son enfance telle une relique. Attendrie, elle le prit avec elle avant de retourner près de la cheminée, sentant le froid l'envahir à nouveau maintenant qu'elle s'en était éloignée.

Ne rougissant même pas, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, toujours enveloppée d'une couverture et conservant la peluche contre son cœur. Elle s'imagina qu'il était là, prêt à la protéger si les barbares arrivaient jusqu'ici et sans s'en rendre compte se laissa sombrer dans les plus doux songes.

-0-0-0-

À l'orée de la forêt, Cenred et Morgause appréciaient l'engagement de la bataille. Dès que celui-ci avait lancé l'attaque, la sorcière avait esquissé un sourire satisfait. Très vite, en effet, les portes avaient cédé sous les coups des soldats, laissant l'armée de Cenred s'engouffrer dans la ville basse, dévorant tout sur son passage.

Des cris affolés des derniers citoyens de Camelot qui n'avaient pas voulu quitter leur demeure retentirent, certains mourant directement sous les coups des barbares engagés par le roi félon, d'autres réussissant à rejoindre la ville haute, où des chevaliers les aidaient à rejoindre la citadelle.

Des catapultes que Cenred avait amenées et qui expliquaient cette lenteur qu'il avait mis pour arriver jusqu'à la cité, furent chargées et bientôt des blocs de pierre s'écrasèrent le long des enceintes, des murs et des toits de la ville et du château.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la seule déconvenue pour les chevaliers de Camelot qui se trouvaient pris au piège dans la ville basse, luttant entre les guerriers ennemis qui faisaient peu le poids face à leur formation et les pierres qui risquaient de les écraser à tout moment. Dieu seul savait qui en avait soufflé l'idée au roi cupide, mais à présent des boules de pailles enflammées se mêlaient aux jets, incendiant les toits de chaume et risquant de se communiquer à toute la partie basse de la ville.

Des éclats soudain dans la muraille réveillèrent le roi en convalescence, qui, surpris, se décomposa en voyant par la fenêtre les fumées et les flammes qui envahissaient son royaume. Recouvrant ses sens et sa lucidité, il se rua sur son armure et l'enfilant avec toute la rapidité dont il était capable en étant seul et en sortant d'une longue immobilité, il jura.

-Que diable…

Mais de nouveaux chocs retentissaient et laissant de coté sa colère, il se hâta de descendre rejoindre la cour, l'épée à la main.

-0-0-0-

Dans la salle transformée en hôpital, les blessés s'entassaient, bien que pris en charge très rapidement grâce à l'équipe mise en place. Alors que Gwen et Morgane travaillaient ensemble, elles eurent à soigner des ventres éventrés par des épées, des membres blessés par des flèches ou des brûlures plus ou moins graves.

Alors que Guenièvre se donnait toute entière pour soigner et délivrer les pauvres hommes des douleurs qui les saisissaient, la brune se sentit défaillir, se rendant compte à quel point son geste avait été déplacé. Jamais elle ne pourrait se racheter. Elle avait mis la vie de centaines de personnes en danger, en ne pensant qu'à elle. Depuis quand avait-elle cesser de suivre les principes que son père lui avait enseignés ?

Son père avait su que sa mère était une sorcière, et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais trahie auprès d'Uther qu'il avait en même temps continué à servir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils restés fidèles à cet homme malgré les horreurs qu'il avait commises ? Il était temps pour elle de remettre en question tout ce qu'elle savait et avait appris ces dernières semaines.

Elle avait aimé être cette jeune fille généreuse et engagée qu'elle avait toujours été jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre ses pouvoirs … Pourquoi devait-elle changer ? Après tout, si elle changeait et devenait aussi dangereuse, elle donnait raison à Uther d'une certaine manière … La brune frissonna à cette pensée.

Ce frisson n'échappa pas à la métisse qui lui sourit en déposant sa main sur celle de son ancienne maîtresse. Morgane releva les yeux, sourit et secoua la tête pour lui signifier de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle se remit à sa tâche et essaya de se concentrer sur les gestes que son amie faisait afin d'adoucir les soins qu'elle donnait à ses patients qui la trouvaient quelque peu brutale dans sa manière de faire.

-0-0-0-

Arrivé devant le château, il put enfin voir toute l'étendue des dégâts : la citadelle était intacte, mais la ville basse était entièrement détruite et prise par les ennemis, qui gagnaient du terrain sur la ville haute pourtant vaillamment défendue.

Arthur et ses chevaliers repoussaient avec ardeur les assaillants, en tuant et en blessant deux à trois par tête, mais leurs adversaires étaient tellement plus nombreux que les nouvelles vagues réussissaient toujours à avancer d'un mètre ou deux avant de succomber et de laisser de nouveau les guerriers se jeter dans la mêlée.

Sir Léon aperçut le roi au moment où celui-ci s'élançait pour franchir leur rang et rejoindre le cœur de la bataille. Il était alors en train de donner ses ordres :

-Resserrez les rangs !

Mais voyant le roi, il le stoppa et tenta de le raisonner : Allez-vous mettre à l'abri Sire !

Mais celui-ci joua des coudes, et n'écoutant pas le fidèle chevalier, se fraya un chemin à travers les rangs.

-0-0-0-

Dans les couloirs peu à peu transformés à leur tour en annexes de l'hôpital de fortune, le valet d'Arthur courait, à la recherche de Gaius, s'étant soudainement rappelé que Morgause savait comment pénétrer le château par l'intérieur.

-Gaius ! Le passage secret menant vers l'extérieur ! L'un de nous ne doit pas le quitter des yeux.

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse avec tout ce travail ? soupira Gaius alors qu'il achevait un bandage et passait à un autre patient.

Morgane releva la tête en entendant Merlin parler du passage secret et blanchit, comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Je peux m'en occuper, je ne suis guère douée avec les patients, mais je sais me battre et si elle essaie de rentrer par là je pourrais la stopper, lâcha-t-elle aux deux hommes qui ne l'avaient pas remarquée.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux puis, se reprenant, planta son regard dans celui de Morgane pour s'assurer de son engagement :

-Êtes-vous sûre que vous pourrez vous opposer à Morgause ?

La sorcière mit quelques secondes pour répondre, gardant un contact visuel et déterminé avec son comparse.

-Oui, je saurai défendre Camelot, je désapprouve la violence et ici plein d'innocents sont en train de payer le prix de cette vengeance envers Uther. C'est ma responsabilité, sans ce que j'ai fait, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

Le brun hocha la tête, lui montrant qu'il lui faisait confiance, et salua une dernière fois Gaius avant de rejoindre Arthur qui aurait bien besoin de son aide.

Le médecin le regarda s'en aller, bien qu'happé d'abord par sa mère qui vérifia si tout allait bien et termina par un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Le vieil homme le vit ronchonner pour la forme, se frotter la tête et courir vers la sortie avant de se faire rattraper par sa génitrice.

Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage, plissant davantage les rides qui le couvraient. Il finit par détourner le regard, soupirant et reporta son attention sur Morgane qui finissait de soigner son dernier patient avant de rejoindre l'entrée du passage secret.

Il se dirigea vers elle et attendit qu'elle finisse sa tâche avant de la prendre par le bras et de l'emmener à l'écart.

-Êtes-vous sure de vouloir faire cela ?

-Merlin me fait confiance, pourquoi pas vous ? se rembrunit la jeune fille, vexée qu'on ne croie pas en ses capacités.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Morgane. C'est votre sœur… Et malgré cela, elle peut très bien vous attaquer si vous vous mettez sur son chemin, lâcha le médecin, le visage ferme et sombre.

L'explication porta, car la brune blanchit et hocha la tête lentement avant de reprendre.

-Je vous promets de ne pas me mettre en danger inutilement … Si je la vois seule, je me contenterai de la suivre discrètement et de déjouer ses plans après son départ.

-Mmh, bonne idée. Néanmoins faites très attention, si elle vous découvre … vous serez seule. Nous ne saurons pas venir vous aider tout de suite…, finit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens, en se tournant vers l'hôpital dont l'activité faisait penser à une ruche.

La sorcière lui prit la main, lui rappelant qu'il lui parlait. Et la serrant, elle se contenta de sourire, affirmant par ce seul geste sa détermination et sa confiance. Elle finit par le lâcher et se diriger prestement vers la zone incriminée.

-0-0-0-

Le blond se battait comme un lion contre ses opposants, protégeant ses hommes et veillant à ce que les blessés soient le plus vite rapatriés vers la citadelle et l'hôpital dont l'utilité ne faisait que croître.

Alors qu'il renversait un énième adversaire, il se redressa, reprenant sa respiration et tournant la tête, il vit son père en train de se battre parmi les chevaliers. Aussitôt, son rythme cardiaque pourtant déjà bien élevé par la cadence des combats s'affola et il courut près de son géniteur, prêt à le renvoyer à l'abri.

À peine le rejoignait-il qu'une flèche atteignit Uther qui grimaça de douleur.

-Père ! l'interpella Arthur.

À ces mots il attrapa son parent récalcitrant et le contraignit à le suivre, malgré une forte résistance de celui-ci.

-Mais que fais-tu ! Non ! Il s'agit de mon royaume ! Arrrgh, s'interrompit-il.

-Arrière ! Retraite ! Retraite !, cria le prince aux soldats qui l'entouraient, pendant qu'il l'emmenait se mettre à l'abri.

Merlin arriva juste à ce moment-là et voyant que l'ennemi avançait toujours, il fit dorer ses yeux tandis que l'incantation franchissait ses lèvres.

-Forbenean !

Aussitôt un mur de flamme apparut devant les soldats étrangers, les forçant à se reculer.

Uther fut emmené de force mais essaya de convaincre son fils de rejoindre la bataille :

-Allez ! Retourne à la bataille au plus vite ou nous allons perdre la ville basse.

-Nous l'avons déjà perdu hélas ! répondit le prince, en faisant un bandage de fortune pour empêcher la blessure de saigner davantage.

\- Et la citadelle ? questionna le roi, de plus en plus affaibli.

\- Pour l'instant nous la tenons, affirma Arthur tout en ramenant son père vers l'intérieur du château.

-Hé bien continuez comme ça ! le pressa l'homme, mal en point, mais toujours obstiné.

-Faites-moi confiance Père ! Je sais ce que je fais !, répliqua le blond avant d'enlever la flèche, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, et de recommencer à le raisonner. Allez-vous reposer, de grâce ! Lorsque vous serez guéri, vous aurez toujours un royaume ! Je vous le promets, Père !

Uther finit par céder et hochant la tête, se laissa emmener par son fils à l'intérieur vers l'hôpital pour que Gaius puisse le soigner. Inutile de risquer sa vie aussi inutilement après avoir réussi à survivre à cette curieuse maladie.

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	12. Le poison de la mandragore II - Part 5

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Note : Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)**

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Le poison de la mandragore II : Partie 5**

Uther finit par céder et hochant la tête, se laissa emmener par son fils à l'intérieur vers l'hôpital pour que Gaius puisse le soigner. Inutile de risquer sa vie aussi inutilement après avoir réussi à survivre à cette curieuse maladie.

-0-0-0-

Dans les couloirs sombres du château, Morgane courait, espérant atteindre rapidement l'entrée du passage dérobé qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre lorsque Morgause lui donnait rendez-vous. Enfin elle la vit, et dérapant elle se raccrocha à une tenture avant de vivement vérifier tel que lui avait enseigné sa soeur, qu'aucune trace de magie n'était encore passée par ce lieu.

Rassuré, le visage de Morgane se détendit. La jeune sorcière se glissa alors prestement derrière le lourd rideau qu'elle avait saisi pour ne pas s'étaler par terre. À présent, il il lui faudrait attendre, peut-être rien, peut-être une trahison… de sa soeur.

Soupirant, la brune se retint de secouer la tête et se tint de manière bien droite dans sa cachette, faisant en sorte de ne faire plus qu'un avec le décor silencieux et lugubre de cette partie du château.

-0-0-0-

À l'orée de la forêt qui entourait la cité, se tenaient Cenred et son alliée, admirant avec fierté la débâcle de le leur ennemi commun. Le roi jubilait déjà, déjà sûr de sa victoire.

-La ville basse est nous s'écria-t-il.

-C'est insuffisant pour écrire une page d'histoire. Quant est-il de la citadelle elle-même ? rétorqua la blonde, d'un ton mielleux et suffisant qui coupa tous ses effets au souverain ambitieux.

-Leurs défenses sont fortes. Il est temps de respecter votre part du marché éructa-t-il, furieux d'avoir été remis à sa place.

-Un peu de patience, répondit Morgause, Croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçu. D'ailleurs, il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mon poste. Vous pourrez enfin admirer une réelle victoire.

Sur cette dernière pique moqueuse, la femme fit tourner son cheval et disparut dans la sombre forêt, laissant son compagnon à la fois médusé et admiratif.

Médusé par ses railleries et son esprit suffisant et admiratif par le courage et la détermination de cette femme à la volonté inébranlable. Cenred sourit en se remémorant la première fois où il l'avait vue.

Il se tenait alors sur son trône, morose … et elle était sortie d'une ombre, étincelante avec ses cheveux dorés entrelacés de fils d'argent. Sa robe écarlate faisait alors comme une tâche sanglante dans cette salle du trône poussiéreuse et sombre.

Son premier geste aurait dû être de tirer son épée, mais la seule chose qu'il fit c'est sourire. Quelle femme ensorcelante … son visage s'ouvrit un peu plus, le sourire se faisant carnassier. Cette femme, il l'aurait quoiqu'elle veuille.

Elle s'était avancée et avait fini par se présenter. Son aura s'était alors encore plus étendue auprès de son interlocuteur qui fut impressionné par le statut de sa visiteuse. Elle lui avait fait un sourire envoûtant et elle s'était penchée sur lui, en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs.

L'homme aux multiples conquêtes, habitué à prendre les devants s'était entièrement soumis aux désirs de la femme, se laissant entraîner dans des méandres de plaisirs encore jamais rencontré.

Il avait bien conscience à l'époque et encore maintenant, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne faisait tout cela que pour l'amadouer … mais il s'en fichait. Sa vie ennuyeuse et terne qu'il n'arrivait jamais à satisfaire avait finalement trouvé un but à atteindre.

Fermant les yeux, l'homme secoua la tête et reporta son attention vers la citadelle en feu. Sûrement son plan serait terriblement efficace, mais … Il soupira, il était sûr que quelque chose viendrait perturber encore l'engrenage parfait de leur plan, seulement comme d'habitude, il ne saurait pas mettre le doigt sur ce grain de sable.

Le roi serra les dents et évitant de les faire grincer il tira ses rênes, faisant rouspéter sa monture qui voulut se cabrer sans toutefois y parvenir, son cavalier le maîtrisant. Les rares soldats qui étaient restés à ses cotés pour le protéger, détournèrent le regard de la pauvre bête, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui faire payer sa rage.

-0-0-0-

Les couloirs du château étaient encombrés, mais chacun cédait sa place lorsqu'il reconnaissait le roi soutenu par le valet. Ainsi Merlin arriva sans trop d'encombre dans la grande salle qui servait d'hôpital et y laissa Uther au bon soin de Guenièvre.

-Où est Gaius ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien ! répondit-elle tandis qu'elle aidait le roi à s'allonger, trop affaibli pour le faire doucement, Pourquoi ?

-Je, … j'aurais voulu avoir des nouvelles de Morgane finit-il par souffler, lâcha-t-il enfin, se sentant coupable de reconnaître qu'il l'avait mise dans une drôle de situation.

-Morgane ? Elle a disparu tout à l'heu… commença-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait savoir pourquoi elle s'était éclipsée. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle nous trahirait ? C'est indigne de toi Merlin !

-Noo… on non, je … elle est partie surveiller l'entrée du passage secret, au cas où Morg… tenta-t-il d'expliquer avant de s'arrêter de lui-même en voyant Gwen pâlir à ces mots.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as laissée partir affronter sa soeur toute seule ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Non ! Non … juste surveiller l'entrée au cas où … s'interrompit-il en voyant le froncement de sourcil de la jeune fille qui venait de positionner ses poings fermés sur ses hanches.

-Au cas où ? Tu sais pertinemment que cette mégère va la trahir et passer par là ! Morgane est peut-être forte, mais la laisser affronter seule cette soeur, c'est comme la fourrer dans la gueule du loup.

-Je… essaya d'argumenter le jeune sorcier, mais déjà il était coupé.

-Non pas je … voulut le couper Gwen lorsqu'un cri insistant d'Arthur résonna derrière le bruit de fond.

Merlin fit une grimace désolée et en profita pour s'échapper prestement et courir dans les couloirs rejoindre Arthur dans la cour principale.

-0-0-0-

La sorcière blonde sourit en arrivant à son poste de combat. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de laboratoire de fortune. C'était un endroit dégagé dans le sous-bois, où un foyer avait été sommairement installé afin d'y placer en lourd chaudron noirci par les feux sur lesquels il avait été posés.

Elle se dirigea vers un arbre large devant lequel elle s'agenouilla, et passant sa main au travers, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un écran de fumée, elle en sortit une sacoche.

Enfin la femme revint vers le chaudron et sans même prononcer la formule habituelle, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un feu puissant jaillit sous le chaudron, faisant crépiter le métal froid, surpris par la différence de température.

Plongeant une main dans le sac, la sorcière en sortit, une poignée de graines rouges comme le sang, et souriant de cette manière si peu engageante qui lui était habituelle, elle les versa dans le chaudron brûlant et vide.

Aussitôt en contact avec la chaleur, les graines se mirent à gonfler, se déformer et de petites explosions donnant naissance à d'autres graines se firent entendre, tout en faisant jaillir des étincelles qui se répétaient inlassablement.

Lorsque le chaudron fut rempli aux trois-quarts, la blonde tendit les mains au dessus du chaudron en commençant à murmurer une longue litanie pendant que ses yeux irradiaient de lumière.

Enfin le dernier mot fut prononcé et écartant les mains, les graines en superficie explosèrent en cendres qui fusèrent vers le ciel où se mélangeant aux cendres des incendies elles finirent par retomber sur la citadelle.

Elle sourit un peu plus … lorsque Camelot se rendrait compte de ce qui se passait, il serait trop tard. Il ne lui restait qu'à entretenir le feu et à nourrir son chaudron, en espérant que son allié respecterait ses ordres. Moment idéal pour l'avertir du bon déroulement du plan.

L'or repassa dans son regard tandis qu'elle écrivait un message du bout des doigts dans l'air … Quiconque l'aurait vue faire, l'aurait prise pour une folle, mais dès que le premier mot fut achevé il apparut brillant et lumineux dans les airs sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le message soit fini et là chaque lettre se décomposa en lucioles qui s'envolèrent.

-0-0-0-

De son observatoire, Cenred jurait et grommelait dans sa barbe, furieux d'attendre le bon vouloir de son alliée. En réalité, bien qu'elle lui ôtait toute envie de se rebeller en sa présence, dès qu'elle s'absentait, son humeur insatisfaite et aigrie remontait à la surface.

Il finit par hurler, cédant à sa fureur, qu'il préférait exprimer que ressasser :

-Cessez de jouer à ce jeu Morgause, Où est votre diversion ! Que faites-vous !

Sa garde personnelle fit comme si de rien n'était et avant que le souverain ne puisse repartir dans une violente éructation, une nuée de luciole apparut voletant autour de Cenred avant de se rejoindre et de reformer de manière inattendue le message envoyé.

'Vous serez bientôt libéré de toute inquiétude. Aucune armée ne peut se battre sur deux fronts. Les chevaliers de Camelot pas davantage.'

Le roi fut interloqué, puis comprenant que son alliée venait de réussir le plan prévu, il sourit d'une manière carnassière et perverse qui glaça les soldats de sa garde.

-0-0-0-

La citadelle résistait encore, bien que la ville basse flambait, laissant retomber une pluie de cendres qui se déposait lentement partout, noircissant les pierres et salissant tous les combattants.

Acculés dans la grande cour de la citadelle, les chevaliers encore debout se battaient vaillamment aux cotés d'Arthur. Les portes commençaient à céder mais tant que ces hommes seraient vivants, ils mettraient tous leur cœur à défaire l'ennemi.

La pluie de cendres s'intensifia, forçant chaque combattant à se protéger vainement les yeux. Profitant de cette opportunité, un des rares soldats de Cenred qui avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la forteresse blessa un des chevaliers qui tomba par terre, blessé.

Aussitôt le prince se jeta sur lui et en deux trois mouvements l'abattit avant d'aider son compagnon d'armes à se relever et d'interpeller un des aides de Gaius.

-Emmenez-le se faire soigner, lui signifia le blond, avant d'apercevoir Merlin qui sortait enfin du château. Merlin ! Mais où étais-tu encore passé !

-Nulle part ! rétorqua le sorcier, restant comme à son habitude évasif.

-Ça commence à devenir une habitude, quelle est ton excuse cette fois-ci ? Un petit effort Merlin, tu peux faire mieux, réfléchis, se vexa Arthur, particulièrement offensé que Merlin puisse continuer son petit jeu dans la situation actuelle.

Mais déjà Merlin s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsque son visage pâlit et défait il leva le bras pour pointer quelque chose derrière Arthur. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et se retourna, se demandant ce qui pouvait encore effrayer ce bon à ri… pour finalement se figer. À peine une seconde plus tard, sa prise sur son épée s'affirma, bien qu'il ne sut pas trop comment agir contre ce qu'il voyait.

Un peu partout, des tiges vertes se glissaient en se tordant et se pliant entre les pierres des murets lorsqu'elles trouvaient des dislocations ou sur les murs. Chaque tige se développait à vitesse effrayante pour quiconque a déjà vu la lenteur de l'éclosion du fleur. Certaines commençaient à développer des feuilles vertes, tandis que des bourgeons apparaissaient.

Surpris, les chevaliers de Camelot l'étaient … Mais le furent encore plus lorsque les soldats de Cenred reculèrent, avant de lancer des torches dans la cour et de se sauver en courant.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, avant de regarder son valet qui semblait tout aussi circonspect face à la situation. Néanmoins, certains chevaliers se mirent à crier victoire avant de soudainement se taire et de crier d'horreur.

Une de tiges vertes avait atteint une des torches, et avait littéralement flambé en se transformant en une fleur d'une taille extraordinaire.

-Oh bon sang ! cria Arthur, alors que chacun ouvrait de grands yeux, prêt à céder à la panique.

Un jeune chevalier ne résista pas malheureusement, et se jetant sur une torche, la brandit en espérant faire reculer la fleur.

Mal lui en prit. Elle ouvrit largement sa corolle, autant qu'on puisse dire qu'une plante ait une volonté propre et des dents acérées apparurent. La fleur resta suspendue quelques minutes et plongea sur le pauvre garçon et sa torche.

Aussitôt les flammes gobées, sa tige se couvrit de feuilles et des tiges secondaires s'allongèrent vers les autres torches et flammes qui se répandaient, créant de nouveaux boutons.

Arthur courut dans le même temps vers le jeune homme pour l'éloigner de la plante qui se contenta de la torche, après que Merlin soit intervenu discrètement et magiquement afin de repousser la plante.

-Surtout ne les brûlez pas ! Il faut éteindre au plus vite les incendies … ramenez des haches ou vos épées, on doit pouvoir tuer ces … choses en les coupant ? acheva péniblement le prince.

Aussitôt, n'écoutant que son supérieur et son honneur, Sir Léon se jeta en avant avec son épée, réussissant à sectionner la tige épaisse qui maintenait les pétales carnivores. La fleur tomba, alors que la tige sembla convulser avant de se scinder et que deux bourgeons n'apparaissent à chaque extrémité.

Le temps que tout se forme, le chevalier avait reculé, et lancé un regard perdu à son chef qui était devenu livide.

-Repliez-vous, tout le monde à l'intérieur ! hurla-t-il en faisant un geste de repli.

Tout le monde courut, et on ferma rapidement les grandes portes en bois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda un chevalier aux longs cheveux noirs dont les traits rugueux rendaient le visage dur.

-On ne sortira que pour éteindre les débuts d'incendie, en tout cas tant qu'on ignore comment vaincre, ce … cette … horreur. répliqua le jeune dirigeant.

-Je vais voir Gaius, il saura peut-être ce que c'est et ce qu'il faut faire.

-Dépêche-toi, file !

Merlin prit ses jambes à son cou, bien qu'une partie de lui voulut rester. Il n'était jamais bon de laisser Arthur seul lorsque la situation était aussi instable. À vrai dire il ne voulait pas trop y penser. Il grimaça sans s'en rendre compte, accélérant le rythme pour rejoindre son mentor.

-0-0-0-

L'hôpital fonctionnait bien, personne n'avait cédé à la panique et à présent le seul patient à réellement poser problème était le roi.

-Il faut que je sorte d'ici tout de suite ! Cria Uther, cherchant à se dégager du lit où l'examinait Gaius. Ce dernier retint son soupir de lassitude et répondit calmement comme à son habitude.

-Non Sire ! Vous êtes encore faible à cause de la potion que je vous ai donnée !

-Je ne saurais regarder mon royaume sombrer sans rien faire ! expliqua en vain le souverain, réellement désireux d'aller combattre malgré son état défaillant.

-Arthur est là pour le défendre Sire ! rétorqua le médecin, sûr de lui et peu enclin à céder aux exigences royales.

Uther se rallongea, mais resta sur le qui-vive. Le médecin de la cour tenta alors de s'éloigner mais malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à ce moment-là que déboula Merlin, le visage rouge d'avoir tant couru et essoufflé mais tout de même assez en forme pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle :

-Gaius ! Vous devez interdire l'accès de l'hôpital, le château est attaqué de l'intérieur maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Merlin ? répliqua le vieil homme haussant un sourcil et s'éloignant d'Uther, tira son apprenti par la manche pour avoir les explications correctes.

Il y a eu une pluie de cendres et tout d'un coup, les soldats ennemis se sont retirés en lançant sur les cendres des torches. Ça a pris feu et c'est devenu … une sorte de plante … énorme qui a des dents !

-Des dents ? s'étrangla Gaius.

-Oui, elle s'est jetée sur Sir Eustache qui la menaçait avec une torche, prête à le dévorer. Et elle l'a mangée la torche ! Cette chose semble se nourrir du feu.

-Impossible… murmura le vieux médecin abasourdi.

-Ensuite, poursuivit le jeune sorcier, Sir Léon a voulu la décapiter comme on couperait n'importe quelle liane gênante et elle a repoussé … en se scindant en deux fleurs aux dents acérées. Arthur demande si vous savez ce que c'est et si vous savez comment en venir à bout ?

-Merlin, je suis navré, je n'ai jamais vu cela de ma vie. C'est manifestement une créature créée par la magie. Des plantes qui se nourrissent de feu. … tu dis qu'il y a eu une pluie de cendres ?

-Oui, plus forte que les autres

-Sûrement ces cendres contenaient les graines … Les hommes de Cenred étaient prévenus et savaient qu'il leur fallait fuir au plus vite en leur laissant de quoi se nourrir : le feu.

-Mais comment je vais faire ? J'ai réussi à repousser la fleur, pour qu'elle ne s'en prenne ni à Sir Eustache ni à Arthur, mais ça ne l'a ralenti que quelques secondes. interrogea, angoissé Merlin.

-Je ne sais pas Merlin, ce n'est pas un griffon ou un adanc que je pourrais retrouver dans mes livres … Morgause a dû créer ces plantes, elle est sans aucun doute la seule à savoir comment s'en débarrasser.

Alors que Gaius et Merlin débattaient de la mauvaise nouvelle, Uther se mit à hurler en remarquant quelque chose.

-Vous ! criait Uther, en tentant de se mettre debout.

Les deux hommes qui étaient en train de bavarder, se tournèrent vers la voix pleine de colère. Le roi pointait le dragonnier qu'il venait enfin de remarquer. Balinor haussa un sourcil, peu inquiet de ce qu'Uther pourrait dire. Il s'avança d'ailleurs vers Uther, alors que Gaius quittait Merlin pour le rejoindre.

Le sorcier dansa sur ses pieds quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis sortit de la salle, réfléchissant, Balinor ne tarderait pas à sortir sous un ordre quelconque de Gaius, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider.

Le vieux médecin se rapprocha pour aider le vieux monarque, suivi du dragonnier qui plus fort eut moins de difficultés à retenir Uther et le remettre dans son lit.

-Je vous ai banni ! Gardes ! Arrêtez-le !

Balinor, imperturbable, se pencha sur le roi.

-Mais, sire je suis ici sur 'vos' ordres, répondit le dragonnier en souriant de manière moqueuse tout en appuyant de manière emphatique sur le 'vos'.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel, s'étrangla Uther, choqué que cet homme puisse prétendre une telle chose.

-Votre fils agit bien en votre nom lorsque vous êtes dans l'incapacité de régner, n'est-ce pas? susurra l'homme d'âge mûr, le sourire encore plus taquin.

-Mon fils n'aurait jamais désobéi à mes ordres ! s'insurgea le roi, à présent furieux qu'on puisse remettre en doute son fils, son autorité ou encore pire, lui-même.

-Gaius et lui m'ont pourtant prié de venir afin de pouvoir mieux cibler la maladie qui a frappé votre pupille … mes connaissances 'médicales' étant plus poussées que les siennes dans certains domaines. En route, ma chère femme et moi avons eu le déplaisir de remarquer l'attaque imminente de Cenred et nous avons prévenu le plus vite possible votre fils. Celui-ci a donc eu le devoir de nous accueillir pour service rendu. Rappelez-vous, ce sont vos propres lois : « Nul ne peut atteindre à la vie de celui qui vient en aide au royaume », expliqua Balinor, manifestement très amusé par la situation dont il maîtrisait tous les paramètres.

-Pas en utilisant la magie ! éructa Uther encore plus énervé et colérique.

-Mais où voyez-vous de la magie ? J'aide Gaius à gérer son hôpital, en particulier lorsque ses patients sont de nature réticente. Puisque je suis coincé ici du fait de ce siège, autant servir, n'est-ce pas ? répondit du tac au tac le père de Merlin, au bord du fou rire.

Les yeux d'Uther faillirent sortir de leur orbite et avant que la conversation ne s'envenime plus, Gaius intervint pour calmer la situation au bord de la catastrophe.

-Sire, Balinor a été sollicité par moi, sa connaissance des plantes est bien meilleure que la mienne et il me fournit régulièrement en plantes, je l'ai sollicité pour la maladie de Morgane, car il me faut affiner la préparation pour ses … cauchemars ?, termina-t-il, se rappelant à temps qu'Uther ignorait que l'incident qui avait rendu Morgane malade était une perte de contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Uther hocha la tête, se radoucissant, comme toujours lorsqu'on lui parlait de sa protégée. Tandis que derrière lui, Balinor sourcillait avant que soudain il ne comprenne la raison du détournement de son ami.

-Sire, je me suis dit que dans le cadre de la santé de votre filleule, vous ne seriez pas contre … puisque de toute manière il ne s'agit que de sciences et non de magie. D'ailleurs j'en avais discuté avec Arthur … je pensais juste le rencontrer à la taverne afin de ne pas aller à l'encontre de vos conditions habituelles … mais étant donné la situation, je reconnais que son aide m'est plus que précieuse, reprit le vieil homme, sur un ton doux et désolé.

Uther acheva de reprendre contenance, et d'un regard plus sûr, acquiesça.

-Bien sûr que je comprends, mais il aurait été bien de m'avertir !

-C'est que votre majesté, étant donné votre état de santé, j'ai donné des ordres afin qu'on ne vous dérange pas. Je sais que sinon vous vous tueriez à la tâche, le flatta Gaius, devenu expert dans l'art d'arranger les situations délicates.

-Certes, mais qu'il soit convenu que dès que la fin du siège, les conditions que j'avais imposées seront remises en place.

-Cela va de soi sire, mais je vous en prie, rallongez-vous, il ne faudrait pas mettre en danger votre santé de manière inutile.

Circonspect, le roi se laissa rallonger sur le lit de fortune, tandis que d'un geste, le médecin chassait Balinor, de peur qu'il ne recommence à asticoter le souverain. Merlin et son père, bon sang, même combat !

-0-0-0-

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le dragonnier ne passe la porte de la salle, permettant à Merlin de l'alpaguer afin d'obtenir son opinion sur le sujet.

Mais vu la grimace que son père lui fit, Merlin déchanta. Il secoua la tête et se remit à réfléchir alors que Balinor exposait son point de vue, de manière similaire proche de Gaius.

-… je ne vois guère qu'une création de la magie proche de ce sort, c'est l'adanc, un création d'eau et de terre, quoique qu'ici l'eau est remplacée par le feu… mais vraiment …

-OUI, cria le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, soudainement en coupant son père.

-Pardon ?

-De la terre et du feu ! Et les éléments contraires sont l'eau et l'air. Il faut que je projette de l'eau au travers du vent ! C'est génial ! Merci ! expliqua Merlin avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de courir en direction de l'entrée.

-0-0-0-

Dans la pénombre de sa cachette, Morgane attendait encore. Elle retenait sa respiration, priant silencieusement pour que non sa sœur ne fasse pas partie de cette attaque et que non elle ne pénétrerait pas le château par ici.

Cela faisait un moment déjà que la jeune fille patientait. Et à chaque minute gagnée, l'étau qui comprimait son cœur et ses poumons se desserrait, apaisant inconsciemment son âme.

Elle ne supporterait pas une trahison de plus. Soudain se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de penser, la jeune sorcière rougit. N'avait-elle pas trahi en écoutant Morgause ? En contournant les lois pour la rencontrer ?

Morgane se mordit la lèvre. Où se trouvait la limite ? Apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs n'était pas une trahison, mais une nécessité. Vouloir connaître sa sœur de sang était naturel. User de la magie pour nuire au roi était trahir et faire le mal.

Le mal ? Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des gens bons ou mauvais ? Elle s'était toujours prise pour quelqu'un de bien, qui respectait les autres et tâchait d'être juste envers tous, pourtant elle pouvait être méchante … tout comme elle avait des accès de générosité. Si on examinait Uther, le paradoxe était plus parlant encore.

Sous de nombreux aspects, c'était un bon roi. Juste et impartial quand il le fallait avec son peuple. Pourtant dès qu'il s'agissait de magie, il devenait un tyran. Il avait été un tuteur aimant envers elle, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'éducation de son fils, il se montrait cruel et dur.

Une mèche de cheveux noir vola, alors que la jeune femme soupirait… Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les choses étaient nuancées. Il n'y avait plus de blanc et de noir, mais une kyrielle de possibilités qui méritaient débat.

Un hurlement se fit entendre et, sortant la tête de sa cachette, elle aperçut par la fenêtre des flammes gigantesques et le carreau se brisa, envahi par … une tige ?

Morgane sortit tout à fait de derrière son rideau, attrapa son épée, et vit la tige s'enrouler de flammes, faisant éclore une fleur qui s'ouvrit en dégageant son monstrueux secret.

Elle retint son souffle, et avisant d'autres tiges qui se propageaient, se précipita vers les étages inférieurs, espérant prévenir à temps ceux qui se battaient.

-0-0-0-

Arthur avait mis en place une nouvelle tactique pour limiter les dégâts et ses hommes, mais ne réussissait qu'à freiner l'avancée de leur 'ennemi végétal'.

Toutes les dix minutes, deux chevaliers sortaient avec des capes imbibées d'eau qu'ils battaient comme plâtre sur les débuts d'incendie, et revenaient dès que les suivants sortaient.

Il fallait faire preuve de vitesse et d'adresse pour éviter les plantes, mais elles semblait fuir les capes. Ce qui semblait étrange, vu qu'une cape mouillée n'a rien de dangereux.

-Il faudrait plus d'hommes dehors pour vaincre les incendies !

-Si j'en envoie plus, ils ne pourront pas éviter ces… ces dents !

-Et si on doublait progressivement : le deuxième protégeant le premier avec les capes ? Cela les repousserait peut-être assez pour en envoyer plus ? demanda le chevalier plus âgé aux cheveux noirs, Sir Rufus.

\- C'est une bonne idée. On fait ça, je commence, Sir Rufus et sir Léon à ma droite, Sir Gidéon avec moi à gauche.

Ils se mirent en formation, alors que deux autres chevaliers commençaient à ouvrir les portes.

Un hurlement retentit, les stoppant.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooon !

-Merlin ? Tu en a mis du temps ! Que dit Gaius ?

-… Il … s'essoufflait le jeune homme.

-Bon sang, reprend-toi !

\- … sait pas …

\- Merde ! cracha le prince, qui voulut donner un coup de poing dans le mur de dépit. Heureusement, ses chevaliers l'en empêchèrent, alors que Merlin poursuivait.

\- Il a dit que c'était une création magique … originale de Morgause, à base de terre et de feu … un peu comme l'adanc ! Mais lui était de terre et d'eau. Il fallait du feu pour vaincre l'adanc, il nous faut de l'eau pour ces choses. acheva-t-il au bord de l'étourdissement.

\- Simplement ? s'écarquilla Sir Rufus. Dans ce cas, on forme plusieurs chaînes et on sort avec des seaux d'eau. D'abord libérer la fontaine, ensuite on libérera la pompe.

\- Oui très bien, fit Arthur, pris de court par le chevalier. En formation alors !

Mais un autre cri retentit, et une jeune fille au cheveux noirs en bataille, arriva en trombe dans la pièce, glissa sur une flaque et fut rattrapée de justesse par deux chevaliers.

\- Morgane ? Bon sang, on a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de toi ! hurla le blond, plus qu'excédé par cette deuxième interruption.

\- Espèce de crétin ! Je suis plus à même que toi d'évaluer la gravité de la situation ! Des fleurs avec des dents ont cassé les fenêtres du premier étage et s'infiltrent ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !

\- Vous quatre, fit Arthur en pointant quelques chevaliers, embrigadez les serviteurs les plus forts que vous trouverez, montez avec des seaux d'eau et assurez-vous que ces plantes disparaissent.

-Quoi ? fit Morgane, surprise.

-Venez, je vous explique, répondit Merlin, en la tirant par le bras pour rapidement lui chuchoter l'explication et de lui préciser quelques détails : Il faut du vent aussi, à l'extérieur ça ira, mais pas à l'intérieur, il faut que tu les accompagnes et que tu les aides discrètement !

-Mais …

-C'est le moment où jamais pour utiliser votre magie à bon escient. Ils seront trop occupés pour se rendre compte, surtout si vous restez derrière.

\- Je ne connais pas le sort … enfin … non je crois que je sais … oui ! acheva-t-elle en ouvrant largement les yeux,

-Sûre ?

-Tout à fait.

Merlin hocha la tête, la lâcha, et elle partit, quoique en tournant une dernière fois la tête avant de rejoindre le groupe de chevaliers parti en éclaireur.

Il déglutit, peu satisfait de devoir la laisser se débrouiller seule, mais il lui faisait confiance.

Il se tourna et courut rejoindre son maître, déjà parti affronter les végétaux.

 **À suivre**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **À la semaine prochaine.**


	13. Le poison de la mandragore II - Part 6

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Note : Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)**

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Le poison de la mandragore II : Partie 6**

La bataille faisait rage dehors entre les plantes et les chevaliers. Les plantes ne supportaient pas l'eau et reculaient … mais elles ne s'en allaient pas. Merlin grinça des dents, il était temps de faire intervenir l'air. Il entama la formule apprise, il y avait déjà deux ans et un vent se leva, partant du château et descendant vers la ville basse.

Les plantes poussèrent des cris perçants qui vrillèrent les oreilles des pauvres diables dehors, avant de se recroqueviller sur elles-même, laissant apparaître une nouvelle peu réjouissante.

Dehors, les soldats de Cenred avaient percé de plus en plus la muraille de la citadelle, qui n'était plus assez protégée, puisque chaque seconde était consacrée à repousser l'ennemi intérieur.

L'ennemi avait profité du désarroi pour s'infiltrer davantage. Les chevaliers firent la moue, mais tous en cœur crièrent pour la victoire de Camelot avant de se jeter à corps perdu contre les soldats de Cenred.

Merlin suivit les chevaliers, espérant que le combat se termine vite, mais un mouvement insolite accrocha son regard … la plante était morte … elle n'aurait pas dû bouger … peut-être avait-elle glissé. Il s'approcha en plissant les yeux pour observer de plus près la liane.

Et soudain, elle frémit, se contorsionnant … toujours vivante … un soupçon de feu et elle serait de nouveau opérationnelle ! Un frisson d'effroi traversa l'échine du serviteur.

L'eau et l'air n'avaient pas suffi ! Il fallait avertir Arthur !

Il se leva et se mit en route … trop tard, déjà une pluie de boules de feu s'écrasait sur les pavés de la cour. Très vite il se retrouva entouré de fleurs plus qu'hostiles envers lui.

Serrant des dents, il n'hésita pas. Il lança divers sorts avant de tourner la tête vers la fontaine et soudain ses yeux se dorèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'une trombe d'eau vibrait en sortant du puits, retombant en éclaboussant tout sur son passage, le laissant trempé, mais sain et sauf.

Il frissonna, gelé. Il lui fallait trouver une solution définitive et Arthur.

-0-0-0-

Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce dernier. Les combattants pour Camelot, revenaient vers la citadelle, repoussés par d'autres plantes … alimentées par les bons soins de leur ennemis.

Arthur, blessé légèrement, fut amené dans la grande salle, et tandis que Guenièvre essayait de le soigner, celui-ci ne cessait d'apostropher le médecin, qui finit pas céder à son caprice, et rejoignit le duo cocasse que formaient ce malade princier et cette infirmière de fortune.

-Nous ne saurions combattre sur deux fronts. lui chuchota Arthur, peu enclin à provoquer une panique générale parmi son peuple présent.

Tout en disant ces mots, il s'était penché vers Gaius, entraînant la pauvre Guenièvre qui peinait à terminer son bandage.

-Du calme, restez tranquille. finit-elle par laisser échapper, tel qu'elle l'aurait dit à un enfant de cinq ans incapable de rester en place le temps qu'on lui soigne son bobo.

-J'ignore combien de temps nous pourrons tenir la citadelle. Mon père doit être mis en sûreté ! renchérit le blond, particulièrement excité par l'ambiance survoltée et les risques que courraient à présent le royaume.

-Où ? Et comment ? Nous avons perdu la ville basse, et il n'y a aucune échappatoire Arthur, réfuta le vieil homme.

Arthur releva le tête, le visage accablé par la vérité. L'espoir qui le tenait encore quelques minutes plus tôt semblait se dissoudre à vue d'oeil. Pourtant Gaius posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra brièvement, insufflant une dernière once de courage au jeune meneur.

-Continuez à persévérer, nous nous sommes sorti de situations bien pires.

Arthur hocha la tête, lentement, avant de se redresser, faisant pousser un cri de frustration de la part de Gwen qui vit son bandage retomber sur le sol, au moment même où elle allait enfin réussir à le fixer.

Penaud, il sourit, avant de reculer promptement, hors de sa portée et de filer à l'anglaise.

-0-0-0-

Pendant ce temps, Merlin en profita pour se renseigner auprès de son père.

-L'eau et l'air combinés fonctionnent mais ne les détruisent pas complètement et je ne peux le faire en continu sans risquer d'attirer l'attention.

-Mmh … j'ai une idée, mais … sais-tu provoquer une averse ?

Le jeune homme le fixa, choqué. Quel imbécile ! Bien sûr, cela réglerait le problème suffisamment longtemps et détruirait les feux.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, oui, et je saurais le refaire … s'enthousiasma le jeune sorcier, content d'avoir enfin une solution.

-Attend. Le feu les nourrit plus que la terre qui sert juste de support. Dans ce cas, l'eau devrait peut-être être combinée à un autre aspect, réfléchit à voix haute le dragonnier.

-Lequel ? demanda son interlocuteur, les sourcils froncés.

-Eh bien, se mordit la lèvre Balinor, as-tu pensé à la température ? Je veux dire le feu est chaleur, alors peut-être que de l'eau froide, très froide comme de la neige …

-Je vois, oui … mais je n'ai jamais fait de neige.

-Si tu combines le sort de pluie en faisant chuter la température, ça devrait arriver tout seul.

-Mais pour faire chuter la température ?

Des bruits de pas surgirent, aussi Balinor se pencha et le murmura à l'oreille de son fils.

-D'accord … bien … non ! Morgane ? Elle est seule là-haut avec les hommes qu'a désignés Arthur et les plantes !

-À priori aucun feu n'a pris à l'intérieur du château donc il n'y a pas de risque de les voir reprendre du poil de la bête … par contre il faut les tuer pour de bon, alors je vais la prévenir … je ferais descendre les chevaliers puisque on va avoir besoin d'eux au front.

-0-0-0-

Alors qu'Arthur se préparait pour retourner au combat, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant apparaître Sir Léon et Sir Rufus.

-Majesté ! Il pleut ! Les incendies s'éteignent et les plantes reculent.

-Parfait, il faut en profiter !

Ils sortirent dans la cour, les chevaliers formant une mêlée qui au signal de leur chef cria :

-En avant ! Pour Camelot !

-0-0-0-

Assis sur sa monture, le sourire de Cenred se défaisait sous la pluie battante… des combats semblaient avoir repris au niveau de la citadelle. Il finit même par grimacer en voyant un éclaireur revenir en courant dans sa direction. Nul doute que son message ne serait guère encourageant.

-Sire, sire … alors qu'il semblait qu'ils abandonnaient la lutte, les chevaliers de Camelot viennent de revenir à la charge et ils reprennent du terrain !

Alors que ces mots faisaient enrager Cenred, la pluie devint plus intense avant que de la neige n'apparaisse. Cenred retint un grognement et s'apprêtant à lever le siège, fut déstabilisé par l'apparition aussi soudaine qu'inopinée de sa complice.

-Votre plan nous a fait défaut, ce qui ne m'étonne guère ! Je mets fin à ce siège ! lui lâcha Cenred, au bord de l'apoplexie et absolument résolu dans sa décision.

-Vous ne sauriez ! cracha Morgause, le visage encore plus furieux et noir que lorsqu'elle avait compris que cette fichue neige venait de détruire ses projets.

La pluie, elle aurait pu y mettre fin afin de redynamiser ses chères alliées avec une autre pluie de boules de feu. Mais la neige allait les tuer net, le temps d'en recréer, ce serait trop tard.

-Je ne saurais conquérir la ville sans votre aide ! Tel était notre accord ! rétorqua le roi, oublieux du reste et ne désirant plus que rentrer chez lui.

-Vous manquez à vos devoirs envers moi Cenred, répondit la blonde en pâlissant.

-Je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi plutôt que de voir mourir mes soldats ! répliqua le monarque en faisant faire demi-tour à sa monture, alors qu'il faisait lever le siège et que ses hommes se hâtaient de le rejoindre.

-Et depuis quand la vie de vos soldats vous importe ? murmura la sorcière, grinçant des dents et grognant dans sa barbe.

Elle observa la rage au cœur sa défaite, après une victoire si proche et se rapprochant de sa propre monture, grimpa dessus et s'enfuit rejoindre sa tanière, n'ayant plus aucune envie d'assister à cette débâcle.

-0-0-0-

Les étages avaient été débarrassés des invasions végétales, il resterait à les évacuer … mais comment ? Présentement, les chevaliers et Morgane avaient fait le tour des deux étages sans plus rien trouver. Ils s'étaient arrêtés après le deuxième étage, après avoir constaté que l'ennemi végétal n'avait pas réussi à dépasser le premier.

Le cri d'assaut réveilla les chevaliers et les serviteurs qui accompagnaient la jeune fille qui se retrouva seule en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour battre des cils.

Elle haussa les sourcils, et puis soupira … Puisqu'on n'avait plus besoin d'elle ici, autant descendre rejoindre l'hôpital… Elle grimaça et se mit en route.

-Morgane ?

La sorcière se tourna pour voir Balinor qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir par une des portes de service.

-Oui ? Je descendais … on en a fini avec les plantes … je sais pas comment on va les éliminer mais elles sont mortes.

-Non, malheureusement pas. Il va falloir les geler pour réussir à les détruire.

-Pardon ?

-Elles sont juste amorphes, un peu de feu et elles repartiront en guerre !

Morgane pouffa sous l'absurdité de la déclaration, mais reprit vite son sérieux en voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Allez, en route.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à la première plante. Morgane remarqua alors la pluie qui tombait dehors, formant des flaques par la fenêtre cassée.

-Je pense que tu peux faire descendre la température sans utiliser d'incantation. Concentre-toi sur une sensation de froid … comme lorsque tu as 'refroidi ta chambre'.

-Vous voulez dire que je peux me servir de mes émotions pour …

-Oui. Allez, au boulot.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément, elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle le fit, mais Balinor la stoppa en déposant une main sur son épaule.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle constata que la fleur s'était couverte de givre. Elle se mit à vriller et soudain se rétracta, faisant le chemin inverse vers la tour.

-J'ai réussi !

-Oui, même plus, fit Balinor en indiquant la fenêtre … et la neige qui tombait à gros flocons maintenant.

Morgane sourit, et l'entraîna pour tuer la suivante, ignorant que la neige était plus du fait de Merlin que de la sienne. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle le croit. Reprendre confiance était plus important que le reste, Merlin ne s'en formaliserait pas.

-0-0-0-

Très vite, l'information concernant la débandade de l'armée de Cenred se propagea à travers les rangs de Camelot, et atteignit la citadelle dont les occupants se mirent à crier de joie. L'hôpital se désengorgea et il ne resta que les blessés graves, sous le regard bienveillant de Gaius, d'Hunith et de Gwen.

-Où sont Morgane et Balinor ? s'étonna Hunith lorsqu'il parut évident qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gwen, et je suis inquiète parce que, devinez ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ils l'ont envoyée affronter Morgause !

Les yeux d'Hunith s'arrondirent tandis que Gaius passait une main sur son visage, conscient que si Gwen était furieuse, la réaction d'Hunith serait pire.

\- Sa propre sœur ? Cette puissance sorcière ? Sans cœur ? Gaius !

-Elle s'est proposée de nous aider, Merlin ne sachant pas se dédoubler : protéger Arthur et aller à la rencontre de Morgause. Je devais y aller, mais elle a insisté : elle se sentait inutile ici et d'une certaine manière je suppose qu'elle voulait affronter ses propres résolutions, explicita Gaius, tentant de tempérer la réaction d'Hunith, mais s'attendant à ce qu'elle passe en mode harpie.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, le vieux médecin avait fermé les yeux, tentant inconsciemment de se protéger … mais rien ne vint à part le silence. Surpris, il finit par relever les yeux vers sa filleule. Celle-ci s'était figée, et l'expression tendue, elle semblait étrangement avoir accepté l'explication de Gaius.

-Hunith ? …

\- Ne dis rien … Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait probablement pas d'autre solution, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'apprécie, lâcha-t-elle enfin, pensant attentivement et soigneusement chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

L'homme hocha la tête, et serrant doucement l'épaule de sa filleule la ramena dans son giron, avant que Gwen ne les rejoigne dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Étreinte brisée uniquement par le cri poussé violemment par le jeune sorcier qui venait d'entrer en coup de vent de l'autre coté de la salle. Tous trois froncèrent les sourcils et rejoignirent le brun qui commençait déjà de manière anarchique à entraîner Gaius et à lui expliquer les derniers événements.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil brillait haut lorsque la salle de trône fut prête à accueillir la cérémonie visant à faire le point sur la situation et mettre en évidence le victoire éclatante et logique de Camelot.

Alors que les chevaliers et les nobles se pressaient, dehors les derniers villageois, fermiers et autres roturiers finissaient de replier leurs affaires et rentraient chez eux, soucieux de faire le bilan des dégâts et priant pour que ceux-ci soient limités. Seuls restaient les serviteurs en train de travailler à effacer toute trace du siège dans le château.

La cité achèverait de faire disparaître ses blessures d'ici la fin de la journée. Il était impensable que le roi puisse trouver le moindre souvenir d'ici sa prochaine sortie. Heureusement la citadelle s'en était relativement bien sortie, et comme seule la cour et la grande salle en avaient témoigné, le nettoyage avançait vite.

La cité heureusement regorgeait de petites mains prêtes et motivées pour embellir leurs commerces et demeures. De surcroît, il n'était pas rare que la garnison bien souvent renforcée en ce qui concernait les patrouilles, soit allégée pour le reste ce qui faisait que les gardes proposaient leur aide bien volontiers à la remise en ordre.

Dans la salle, les derniers étaient entrés et tandis que Merlin se raidissait, Arthur lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Tôt ce matin, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, Morgane s'était réveillée et alors qu'elle était encore à peine consciente, la jeune fille s'était accrochée comme une bouée à son 'frère' de jeux et lui avait tout raconté ou peu s'en faut.

Sa confession achevée, Arthur n'avait rien compris, mais elle avait semblé s'apaiser et Gaius avait pu finir de la soigner et l'aider à se rendormir tandis que Merlin et Gwen lui avaient expliqué calmement l'histoire. Il avait préparé une version correcte pour son père qui ne tarda pas à se lever. Uther entama alors son discours.

\- Il fut un temps où nous avons gagné bien des batailles, mais aucune n'a été aussi importante que celle-ci. Chaque homme, chaque femme, et chaque enfant s'est conduit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Je vous en serai gré, et je salue votre courage. Je tiens néanmoins à remercier tous les volontaires ayant secondé notre médecin de la cour et particulièrement une jeune fille au courage sans faille, Dame Morgane !

Le roi avait joint le geste à la parole et s'était poussé pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme brune, magnifiquement apprêtée, mais gênée de l'hommage mal placé d'Uther, mais qui montrait néanmoins à quel point il était fier de sa pupille. Il y eut un moment de silence très vite suivi d'applaudissements.

La jeune fille sourit maladroitement, et recula prestement, faisant poindre un sentiment d'admiration devant sa modestie dans le cœur des gens ignorants des faits réels, et un sentiment de compréhension auprès des autres, qui appréhendaient si justement la honte qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

0-0-0-

Las, le chevalier poussa la porte de ses appartements. La pièce était agréablement chaude, encore plongée dans la pénombre malgré les rais de lumière qui passaient ici et là par les petites entrouvertes des volets. Il fronça les sourcils … l'âtre était allumé … pourtant il avait veillé à l'éteindre.

Il posa son casque et ses gantelets sur la table avant de s'approcher du foyer, contournant son fauteuil et se penchant en tendant la main au-dessus des braises pour constater qu'elles dégageaient une douce chaleur. Intrigué, il haussa les sourcils mais se contenta d'attraper une bûche et de la mettre dans la cheminée pour conserver la chaleur. Il se releva péniblement, tout en détachant les attaches de son protège-cou. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur son fauteuil, le faisant s'immobiliser.

Il y avait une jeune fille … endormie dans son fauteuil. Son expression se fit perplexe et la tête pleine de questions il se rapprocha. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur qu'il la reconnut enfin et que son visage put se détendre. S'était-elle réfugiée ici pour le voir ? La tête aux cheveux châtains bougea et grimaça légèrement tout en se pelotonnant un peu plus dans la couverture.

Le jeune homme sourit et se releva prestement, avant d'entreprendre de retirer son armure. Il pesta en silence lorsque certaines attaches résistèrent mais évita de faire trop de bruit. Lorsqu'enfin ses membres furent libérés de son armure, le chevalier se changea en vitesse, jetant ses vêtements en boule dans le panier à linge sale.

Puis il revint vers la jeune fille et délicatement la prit dans ses bras avant de la soulever et de la transporter jusqu'au lit où le soldat la borda sans remarquer la peluche qui tomba dans la manœuvre et roula au pied de la table de chevet.

Une fois cette tâche achevée, l'homme s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant doucement. Le propriétaire des lieux ne savait pas trop comment ni pourquoi elle était venue ici, mais il en était heureux d'une certaine manière. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard tomba sur sa vieille peluche, celle qui avait appartenu à sa mère et qui lui avait été donné quand il était encore un tout petit garçon …

Seul vestige de son enfance qu'il avait conservé soigneusement … mais il était rangé de l'autre coté de la pièce… Comment … ? Son interrogation prit fin lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune fille, Audrey … Il soupira, elle avait fouiné … bien sûr. Ça aurait dû le mettre hors de lui, mais ce n'était juste pas dans sa nature. Et puis comment aurait-il pu se mettre en colère contre elle… C'est lui qui l'avait trouvée errante dans les bois.

Perdue et isolée, avec la peau sur les os … Il l'avait ramenée à Camelot, confiée au bon soin de Gaius et des servantes qui l'avaient élevé à la mort de sa mère. Ensuite une fois remise, il s'était chargé de la faire instruire et lui faire apprendre un métier utile. Il s'était senti investi de la responsabilité de veiller sur elle. Ce qu'il avait fait, sans trop se mêler de sa vie.

Il avait espéré s'occuper d'elle de loin, la voir s'épanouir à Camelot, et voir venir le jour où … il déglutit avant de secouer la tête… le jour où elle rencontrerait un gentil garçon, qui la courtiserait et qui … l'épouserait. Un frisson violent le traversa et il déposa la peluche sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui instinctivement se tourna pour la serrer contre elle.

Il sourit encore, avant de soupirer de guerre lasse. Inutile de penser à tout ça. Il était épuisé, il avait besoin de dormir. Il s'agenouilla devant le coffre au pied de son lit et attrapa la première couverture et oreiller qui passa sous sa main. Sans plus réfléchir, il se cala dans son bon vieux fauteuil et plaçant l'oreiller derrière sa nuque d'une main, il recouvrit avec l'autre le reste de son corps en déployant et lissant la couverture sur lui.

Les yeux fixés sur le feu, la tête calée contre l'oreiller douillet, le jeune homme se laissa glisser dans un sommeil réparateur. Demain il serait temps de repenser à tout ça.

-0-0-0-

En réalité, tout le château ou presque semblait rejoindre les bras de Morphèe, du moins tous les étages supérieurs, qui représentaient la caste des chevaliers … et des nobles. Les premiers d'avoir bien combattu, les seconds bousculés par les événements traumatisants. Les étages inférieurs et la ville basse n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fallait avancer, travailler et surtout tourner la page … jusqu'à la fois suivante.

C'est pourquoi Arthur fut surpris alors qu'il venait de rejoindre ses appartements, d'entendre des coups à sa porte.

\- Merlin ? demanda le blond, sans même se tourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrit suite à ses paroles.

\- Non, c'est moi. fit Morgane en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Mmh … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Arthur en se tournant vers elle et en s'appuyant sur la table.

\- Je … je… entama la jeune fille avant de fermer la bouche devant le haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je … voulais m'excuser pour … ce que … non pour TOUT ce que j'ai fait. déclara enfin la sorcière prenant enfin son courage à deux mains sous le regard blasé de son interlocuteur.

\- Oh … pour ça … eh bien tu sais je comprends, affirma le prince en se levant et en lui tournant le dos pour rejoindre son paravent pour se changer … lui aussi aspirait à dormir comme le reste du château.

\- Je euh … resta interloquée la pauvre brune au milieu de la pièce alors qu'elle observait bouche bée, Arthur disparaître derrière la pièce de tissu tendue.

Quelques secondes embarrassées passèrent alors que Morgane pouvait voir la silhouette de son compagnon d'enfance se distordre sur la toile au fur et à mesure qu'il retirait ou enfilait les pièces de tissus. Lorsque le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette, il fut surpris de la voir toujours debout au milieu de la pièce.

-Morgane ?

\- Je … Tu me comprends ? interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés et pliés dans une expression plus que perplexe et perdue.

\- Oui je comprends que tu aies voulu garder contact avec … ta sœur … même si … elle est ce qu'elle est … commença le blond avant d'être interrompu.

\- Ce qu'elle est ? … Une sorcière tu veux dire ? gronda-t-elle, à fleur de peau, se protégeant instinctivement.

-Non! lâcha t-il abruptement et levant les bras à sa hauteur, presque en signe de croix pour réfuter ses propos. Je voulais juste dire qu'elle manquait de chaleur, qu'elle était manipulatrice et… j'ai des difficultés à l'imaginer au sein d'une famille je crois … c'est une image tellement … bizarre, acheva le chevalier dans une expression décontenancée.

C'était difficile pour lui d'exprimer des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre. En fait Morgause … sa vue ou sa pensée le glaçaient d'effroi et ça n'avait pas vraiment de rapport avec la magie … c'est ce qu'elle dégageait … de la froideur …rien d'autre que de la colère glacée.

\- Oh … oui ça … fit la brune en penchant la tête, honteuse de sa réaction alors qu'elle venait justement pour s'excuser de son comportement inapproprié.

\- Je sais ce que c'est d'être élevé par un seul parent, qui ne vous parle jamais de l'autre … d'avoir été élevé sans mère. Je l'ai suivie pour en savoir plus sur ma mère … et je comprends que tu l'aies fait aussi … pour la tienne …, put alors dire le blond pour terminer son explication.

La stupeur fit relever le visage de la sorcière en direction de son comparse, plus que surprise. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'Arthur puisse … faire preuve d'autant d'empathie, en particulier sur ce sujet … elle était ébahie … par sa propre stupidité. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'Arthur aussi avait perdu sa mère ? Que jamais Uther n'acceptait de lui en parler ? Qu'il avait suivi Morgause pour en savoir plus ? Sans Uther, il se serait retrouvé sans famille aussi … enfin non … il avait un oncle encore … mais il n'y avait plus de contact de ce dont elle se souvenait. Mais quelle cruche !

-Je pense que vu la situation … tu as agi de manière pour le moins naturelle… du moins je pense que j'aurais fait pareil, poursuivit le prince en détournant la tête et son regard.

Il avait légèrement rougi, c'était peu propre à sa personnalité de s'exprimer sur ce genre de sujet … mais manifestement il lui fallait le faire. Sa presque sœur ne semblait pas croire qu'il était possible qu'il comprenne sa façon d'agir, que ce soit par manque de confiance envers lui ou envers ses capacités.

\- Je n'y avais jamais songé… murmura la sorcière.

\- Quoi ? questionna Arthur, en relevant la tête.

À présent, il la fixait attentivement, surpris. Le regard dans le vide, elle ne le regardait pas, la jeune fille semblait bien ailleurs. Elle marcha un peu avant d'atteindre la fenêtre et de s'asseoir sur son appui. Elle posa son front contre le verre froid, et ses boucles glissèrent sur son visage.

Le blond la regarda faire sans trop comprendre, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou dire … perplexe. À quoi n'avait-elle jamais pensé? Qu'avait-il dit ?… Il grimaça, il devait bien reconnaître que ce domaine de réflexion n'était pas son fort. Il leva le bras, en ouvrant la bouche avant d'abandonner et de laisser retomber son bras et de refermer ses lèvres.

La brune ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration.

\- J'oublie souvent que tu as aussi perdu ta mère … je l'oublie parce que j'ai perdu mes deux parents et que finalement je me vois plus comme une orpheline que toi … mais on a tous les deux perdu notre mère à la naissance. Deux femmes, tellement aimées par leur époux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous en parler. Tu sembles si bien gérer ce passé … tu n'en parles jamais, tu acceptes tous les commentaires ou toutes les remarques que fait Uther. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si au lieu de mon père j'avais eu le tien … Ta situation est pire que la mienne … et je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je suis encore plus horrible que je le pensais. Je dis que tu es égoïste mais en fait c'est moi l'égoïste et je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte. J'ai été bien plus privilégiée que je ne le pensais.

Lorsque ses explications s'arrêtèrent, ses yeux s'étaient rouverts et son visage si pâle était à présent tourné dans sa direction. Arthur déglutit, mal à l'aise.

\- Alors si tu n'en as parlé qu'avec les autres : Merlin, Gwen, Gaius … et pas avec moi, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Les yeux déjà grands sur le visage de Morgane s'ouvrirent encore plus et elle se leva tellement vite qu'elle faillit en tomber.

-Non ! Non ! … je… non … je sentais que je faisais des bêtises. J'osais pas t'en parler à toi, parce que j'avais peur de te décevoir … et c'était te mettre dans une position dangereuse. Et ce que j'ai fait à ton père … c'était totalement immature et idiot et cruel pour toi … et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

La sorcière s'était levée, rapprochée de son presque frère et prit ses mains entre les siennes, les serrant en se pinçant les lèvres pour empêcher ses larmes de se déverser. Elle réussit à les contenir, mais quelques unes perlèrent le long de ses cils, où elles restèrent quelques secondes suspendues …avant de rouler le long des joues pâles.

\- Oh … viens idiote ! finit-il par dire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je voulais pas créer tout ça … je voulais me venger parce que j'étais en colère et que c'est plus simple d'être en colère, plus agréable que d'avoir peur, expliqua-t-elle, en laissant ses sanglots couler sur sa tunique.

-Je sais, je sais que tu as peur, mais si jamais quelqu'un est capable de le ramener à la raison pour la magie, c'est toi. Toi, il t'écoute … je sais il n'en donne pas l'air mais … personne ne peut douter de l'affection qu'il a pour toi. Il est dur … mais chaque fois qu'il a baissé les armes : c'était pour toi, fit le jeune homme âprement en remontant le visage de sa sorcière préférée dans sa direction.

La jeune fille sourit timidement.

\- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Je peux difficilement t'en vouloir … je sais pas ce que je ferai si je me retrouvais avec des pouvoirs du jour au lendemain et une sœur qui veut … renverser le royaume de celui qui m'élève.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le coffre au pied de son lit, en soupirant.

\- On est pas gâté, hein, finalement ? lâcha Arthur.

\- Non, … bien que ça n'empêche pas Merlin d'avoir raison quand il dit que tu es arrogant… répondit malicieusement Morgane.

\- Hé ! fit le prince, avant de la bousculer d'un coup d'épaule.

Morgane se contenta de glousser et d'attraper un coussin qu'elle jeta à la figure de son opposant. Vexé, son adversaire prit le dit-objet avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

-0-0-0-

Dans les appartements de Gaius, la chambre de Merlin était prête pour accueillir les deux époux tandis que leur facétieux sorcier de fils s'installerait dans la pièce principale avec Gaius. Mais pour l'heure, Hunith avait encouragé Balinor à leur préparer un repas correct avant de prendre le repos bien mérité. C'est pourquoi c'est au tour d'une bonne tablée que le jeune homme osa poser la question qui le turlupinait.

-Pourquoi Morgause veut-elle à ce point imposer la magie par la force ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Merlin, c'est un mystère. Mais elle ne tardera pas à recommencer. répondit son vieux mentor

\- Je serais prêt à l'affronter, fit le brun, sûr de lui.

\- Fais attention, s'il te plaît, lança aussitôt sa mère.

\- Fais preuve de prudence, rappela simultanément Gaius.

\- Je n'ai nullement peur d'elle Gaius, protesta le jeune homme.

\- Pourtant tu devrais, conseilla Balinor, de sa voix ferme et grave.

-Non, tout ce qu'elle m'inspire c'est… de la pitié. Elle est terriblement amère, et pleine de… de haine, expliqua son fils.

-Voilà un exemple à ne pas suivre Merlin, répliqua le médecin.

-Rien ne saurait me mettre dans cette colère, sourit Merlin, en avalant une dernière bouchée de sa soupe.

Mais très vite un cri le contredit :

\- Merlin ! hurla Arthur en entrant dans la pièce, lève tes fesses de paresseux et viens tout de suite !

\- Réflexion faite ?... lança le sorcier à l'assemblée qui se mit à rire.

À suivre

La semaine prochaine : un interlude avant le prochain épisode : Le gobelin

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	14. Interlude

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling** , **Ameliesky61 et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Interlude**

Ce fut un matin brumeux dans lequel sir Léon se réveilla. Il se passa machinalement la main sur le visage, avant de se redresser vivement en grimaçant. Le jeune homme jura intérieurement, cette dernière pinte était définitivement de trop !

D'un geste vif, il repoussa les couvertures et se leva, fit quelques pas avant de se sentir tanguer et de se rattraper au montant du lit. Le chevalier soupira doucement, luttant pour retrouver son équilibre.

Quelques minutes de méditation lui suffirent pour se sentir capable d'atteindre le paravent et la blouse qu'il avait préparée la veille avant de descendre au banquet.

L'homme aux nombreuses boucles avisa son broc d'eau et commença à procéder à sa toilette matinale.

L'eau lui fit un lien fou. Elle l'aida à calmer la pression persistante qui frappait ses tempes. L'homme cligna des yeux, fixant la bassine comme s'il venait de la découvrir, puis après un moment d'hésitation plongea la tête dedans, immergeant ses tempes douloureuses par le même geste.

Trente secondes plus tard, il frictionnait avec force ses cheveux, se sentant bien mieux quoique frissonnant quand-même. L'eau n'était pas chaude.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

La cuisine était bien calme en comparaison au fourmillement qu'il y avait eu la veille pour la préparation du banquet. Et quel banquet ! Les gens avaient eu l'air de bien s'amuser. En tout cas, lui n'était amusé de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il avait bu avec ses compagnons et le prince, mangé avec parcimonie, un peu dansé, mais surtout il avait souri et ri toute la soirée. Il faut dire qu'il était tellement beau quand il souriait.

Audrey soupira, quelle idée de penser à ça. Combien de fois faudrait-il qu'elle se répète qu'il était un chevalier et elle moins que rien.

Même les paysans, considérés comme une des classes sociales les plus basses, n'avait pas voulu d'elle, alors que même les mendiants étaient traités avec gentillesse en comparaison.

Naître sans fortune était préférable à naître sans nom. Enfin elle avait dû en avoir un … Sûrement.

Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser cette pensée. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant que Grand-père ne l'accueille était préférable. Le vieil homme le lui avait toujours affirmé, et avait toujours dit qu'il valait mieux avancer que de se perdre dans le passé. Même si, parfois la jeune fille aurait aimé savoir …

Toute à ses pensées elle remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'elle venait d'arriver devant sa porte. Elle avait tenu à lui apporter ce plateaupour le remercier de sa gentillesse malgré son intrusion. En général les lendemains de fête, la cuisinière veillait à lui faire envoyer son petit déjeuner par le premier assistant de cuisine qui lui passait sous la main.

Normalement, les chevaliers disposaient de leur propre serviteur, mais il n'en avait jamais eu, ne semblant pas en avoir besoin. Il déposait son linge lui-même à la buanderie et prenait presque l'ensemble de ses repas à l'auberge ou sur le pouce avec ses compagnons.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi le personnel du château l'appréciaient car il était bien l'un des seuls nobles à ne jamais les oppresser. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle la cuisinière lui faisait monter un repas de temps à autre.

La jeune fille bloqua son plateau contre hanche, fermement avant de frapper légèrement et d'entrer timidement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans sa chambre.

Audrey n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie, même si bien sûr, il avait été très gentil, s'inquiétant pour elle au lieu de la gronder comme il aurait du le faire en tant que noble.

Elle venait de refermer soigneusement la porte et de se retourner quand elle le vit, torse nu, rougissant furieusement avant de se dépêcher de déposer le lourd plateau sur la table et de faire mine de partir.

Malheureusement pour la jeune servante, il l'avait déjà repérée.

\- Audrey ? Ah merci, fit-il en remarquant le plateau et se penchant par dessus la table pour en humer le parfum, ça a l'air appétissant. La cuisinière t'a laissée prendre de la brioche ?, termina-t-il en souriant dans sa direction.

-Euh … oui, enfin non, c'est elle qui les a rajouté, les morceaux de brioche. Je … je crois qu'elle vous aime bien, répondit la jeune fille, prenant peu à peu de l'assurance et osant même par rajouter un dernier commentaire. C'est surprenant, elle terrorise les serviteurs et la plupart des nobles pourtant.

Sa serviette en main, le chevalier se redressa, manifestement inconscient qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon et ne se rendant absolument pas compte que cela embarrassait la jeune servante bien incapable de le regarder dans les yeux dorénavant.

-Ça ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il alors, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre, tu es toute rouge.

La tête aux cheveux châtains se secoua énergiquement de gauche à droite, tout en rougissant un peu plus.

-J'ai des corvées, Sir, je dois y aller. Dame Morgane doit m'attendre.

-À cette heure ? rit le chevalier joyeusement. Tout le monde sait qu'elle ne se lève pas avant la mi-journée le lendemain de telles festivités. Reste donc et mange avec moi. Il y en a trop et Berthe serait vexée qu'on délaisse sa brioche.

-Berthe ?, s'étonna la jeune servante.

-La cuisinière, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant signe de prendre place en face de son siège, alors qu'il attrapait sa blouse et l'enfilait. Elle servait notre famille avant que ses talents ne l'amène à Camelot.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'arrondirent tandis que Léon s'installait en face d'elle et repoussait le plateau au centre de la table, entre eux-deux. Il prit un morceau de brioche et de fromage entamant joyeusement les provisions.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes embarrassantes, elle se décida à se servir. Audrey entama la brioche si fameuse de ce qu'on racontait, se demandant si cela allait être aussi bon que ce qu'on le disait, tandis que le chevalier l'observait malicieusement hésiter avant qu'elle ne se lance, inconsciente de son regard posé sur les doigts qui portaient le morceau à sa bouche.

Elle mâcha lentement, tandis qu'elle découvrait la texture et la saveur de ce met si peu ordinaire à son quotidien.

Son visage prit plusieurs expressions au fur et à mesure de sa découverte gustative et l'homme apprécia de voir que cela lui plaisait.

-C'est … vraiment… , ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu mangé, déclara-telle une fois qu'elle eut terminé le morceau choisi.

-Mais délicieux ! Une autre ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'assiette où la brioche reposait.

-Mais … c'est pour vous !, le contredit-elle.

-Si c'est à moi, je peux t'en donner, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Léon en souriant.

-Vous êtes trop gentil. murmura doucement la jeune fille en rougissant.

-TU es trop gentil, plutôt, fit-il en se calant contre son dossier.

-Oh je ne … enfin, euh … s'empêtra la jeune fille.

-Comment dire … je ne dirais pas que je suis trop gentil, mais tu pourrais certainement me tutoyer, après tout.

Audrey le fixa, interdite et soudain elle se leva en criant énergiquement.

-Oh non ! Non ! Non!, réfuta-t-elle tout en secouant la tête, ce ne serait pas bien !

-Pourquoi donc, sourit le chevalier.

-V… vous êtes un chevalier … et moi je ne … s'arrêta-t-elle, incapable de terminer sa phrase et rouge de honte.

-Quoi ? fronça-t-il les sourcils.

-Euh … ce n'est… entama la jeune fille avant de se taire à nouveau et de chercher à partir.

-Rassied-toi ! claqua la voix de l'homme.

Surpris, elle se rassit, obéissante comme à son habitude.

-Alors, réponds. Qui es-tu donc ? intima-t-il, plus doucement.

L'autorité écrasante qu'il exprimait de manière si naturelle lui fit enfin comprendre comment il était devenu un des chevaliers les plus proches du prince et un des chevaliers de confiance du roi.

-Je ne suis rien, souffla-t-elle alors, incapable de retenir les mots qu'on lui avait martelé toute sa vie.

Léon la fixait droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle se tassait sur son siège. Son visage était solennel, d'une gravité qu'elle ne lui connaissait qu'en temps de guerre ou de crise pour le royaume, Elle cherchait à éviter son regard, mais elle ne savait guère ou d'autre poser ces yeux.

Il finit par soupirer, se lever, fit quelques pas et revint se placer devant elle, s'agenouillant même pour être à sa hauteur. L'homme aux cheveux châtains bouclés lui releva le menton d'un doigt afin que leur regard ne puisse plus se détacher.

-Tu n'es pas RIEN, lui affirma-t-il avec force, tu es une personne, comme tous les êtres de ce royaume, tu as de la valeur. Me comprends-tu ?

La jeune fille déglutit lentement, alors que ses paupières battaient avec force.

-Me comprends-tu ?, répéta-t-il plus doucement, comme s'il parlait à un animal blessé qu'il faudrait amadouer.

Elle hocha un peu la tête pour tenter de le convaincre, mais la peur se lisait encore dans ses yeux affolés. Le chevalier soupira et l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que 'tu n'est RIEN' ?, demanda-t-il.

-Je … Tout le monde le dit… murmura-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tout le monde ?, fit-il en levant un sourcil. Je suis persuadé que personne à Camelot n'a pu te dire une chose pareille. Dame Morgane et Gwen t'apprécient beaucoup, j'en suis sûr. Et moi aussi, continua le chevalier, en replaçant une mèche dans son turban.

-Oh non … pas à Camelot … ici tout le monde est gentil. De toute façon, je respecte la règle : je suis invisible et tout se passe bien, récita la jeune fille.

-Je ne comprends pas bien alors pourquoi tu dis tout le monde …

-Parce qu'ils ne savent pas … personne ne sait, souffla-t-elle, un peu hagarde.

-Savoir quoi ? demanda le chevalier, inquiet.

-Ce que je suis … personne … que je suis perdue … dans les bois, chuchota la brunette.

-Je pense que tout le monde a Camelot sait que je t'ai trouvée dans les bois, sourit-il, … mais tu n'es pas personne … Tu es Audrey, la servante de Dame Morgane, une très gentille jeune fille.

-Non pas cette fois-là, réfuta-t-elle.

-Cette fois … il y en a eu d'autres ?

-C'est Julius qui m'a donné ce nom … Grand-père n'aurait pas du me prendre … dit-elle … alors qu'elle commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux étaient vides, et son visage livide.

Léon fronça les sourcils. De quoi diable parlait-elle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

-Le bois maudit … J'étais couvert de sang,… mais j'avais rien … rien … pas même de nom … Personne … Grand-père a dit aux autres qu'il s'occuperait de moi … Ils osaient pas dire non à Grand-père … Pour éviter les ennuis, il faut devenir invisible… obéir … rester sage … surtout pas attirer l'attention, entonna-t-elle, avant de soudain reprendre. Le bois maudit … J'étais couvert de sang,… mais j'avais rien … rien … pas même de nom … Personne … Gr…

Léon cessa d'écouter son délire, en sentant la panique l'envahir. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. En fait, là tout de suite, il aurait aimé que Gwen soit là. Elle savait gérer ce genre de situation. Que devait-il faire ? Mauvaise question, que ferait Gwen plutôt ?

Puis soudain, instinctivement, il la prit dans ses bras et tapota doucement dans son dos. Une fois il avait vu Guenièvre le faire à un enfant qui pleurait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il remonta sa main sur sa tête, la cala contre lui, et lui caressant doucement les cheveux, tout en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle était quelqu'un et que tout irait bien.

-0-0-0-

La lumière inondait le château partout à cette heure, à l'exception des appartements de Dame Morgane, toujours plongés dans l'obscurité alors que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé.

La métisse fronça les sourcils, puis son habitude l'emportant, elle pénétra dans la pièce, traversant sans problème pour atteindre les fenêtres et ouvrir les rideaux.

-Hum … la lumière !, gémit la jeune noble.

-Étant donné qu'il est près de seize heure, ma Dame, il est largement temps de vous lever. Je crains que même le roi ne puisse vous trouver d'excuses quant à votre absence au souper avec Arthur … et il vous faut encore vous préparer.

-Seize heure ? QU'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Morgane en se frottant misérablement les tempes. Audrey devait venir me réveiller vers midi pour que je … s'interrompit la pupille d'Uther

-Ma Dame ?

-Il est seize heure !

-Certes, lui confirma sa dame de compagnie.

-Aide-moi ! cria presque la brune, je dois me laver, m'habiller … ce n'est pas possible !

Elle se jeta hors du lit, en cognant presque contre le meuble de chevet.

-Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas, on a le temps, sourit Gwen.

-Pourquoi diable n'est-elle pas venue, répliqua Morgane en s'asseyant à sa table de toilette.

-Je ne sais pas, mais dès que vous serez prête, je partirai à sa recherche.

Et c'est alors que commença l'ancienne routine : sortir la baignoire, faire monter de l'eau et la faire chauffer. Pendant ce temps, démêler les cheveux de Morgane et choisir sa toilette …

Ce fut en temps et en heure que Morgane rejoignit les appartements royaux pour l'habituel souper 'en famille' qui suivait toujours les fastes.

-0-0-0-

La nuit tombait quand la dame de compagnie frappa à la porte du chevalier. C'est chez lui qu'on avait vu la nouvelle servante se rendre pour la dernière fois. Peut-être saurait-il où elle avait pu disparaître.

Une réponse étouffée lui parvint et la jeune femme poussa alors la porte pour découvrir le pauvre Léon, toujours occupé à essayer de calmer la petite bonne. Gwen s'approcha et s'agenouilla à leur hauteur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Je crois avoir manqué de tact ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à la calmer, expliqua le châtain d'un air misérable, Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est qu'elle arrête de parler.

-Je vais faire quérir Gaius, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

Une demande rapide à un garde et elle aidait Léon à installer la jeune fille dans son fauteuil, la bordant de couverture.

-On dirait qu'elle est choquée fit la jeune fille, alors qu'elle passait une main devant le regard fixe de la servante.

-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi elle pensait n'être 'RIEN'.

-Pardon?, demanda la métisse choquée.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… Je n'ai pas tout compris d'ailleurs, se justifia-t-il.

-Racontez-moi et essayez d'être le plus fidèle possible.

Il entreprit donc de lui raconter et de lui répéter tant bien que mal ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Hum ce n'est pas très clair, conclut la jeune femme, alors qu'enfin le médecin arrivait.

Il examina la jeune patiente brièvement, puis lui fit avaler un calmant, ainsi qu'un somnifère.

-Ça ressemble à une crise de panique, elle va se reposer, mais je crains qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de grand chose, expliqua le vieil homme.

-Peut-on l'aider ? interrogea le chevalier.

-Dans un premier temps, il faudrait la ramener dans sa chambre ou dans mes appartements, au cas où personne ne puisse être là à son réveil. Sinon, il serait bon de comprendre ce qui l'a provoquée, mais en attendant, mieux vaut éviter le sujet.

\- Cela va être difficile, déclara Guenièvre. On n'en sait vraiment très peu sur son passé. On sait juste qu'elle est orpheline et que sir Léon l'a trouvée dans un état lamentable dans les bois.

\- Je le sais, soupira le médecin, c'est moi qui l'avait soignée à l'époque. Des ecchymoses, des écorchures et une anémie sévère. À l'époque, je pensais qu'elle avait été battue pour être dans un tel état mais elle a soutenu mordicus qu'elle était tombée et s'était cognée contre des arbres.

\- Je m'en souviens fit le chevalier, on a préféré ne pas insister et elle a toujours dit qu'elle était orpheline alors.…

\- On avait supposé une attaque et que le choc lui avait fait perdre la mémoire, acheva Gaius.

\- En fonction de ce qui elle vient de dire, elle a vécu dans un

village avec un certain" Gand-père". On aurait entendu parlé d'un village entier attaqué. fit la jeune fille.

\- Elle a parlé d'un Julius, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment son grand-père. Ça ressemble plus à un chef de village, réfléchit le jeune homme.

\- C'est une expression courante dans l'ouest du royaume. Surtout le long de la vallée des rois déchus, expliqua le praticien.

\- Elle a parlé de forêt maudite ! La vallée des rois déchus est souvent associée à des superstitions, lâcha Guenièvre.

-C'est une piste. En attendant, le mieux est de la laisser tranquille. Je vais demander un jour de repos à Dame Morgane. Qu'elle en profite ! conclut le médecin.

Il rangea ses affaires. Gwen fit signe à Léon de prendre la jeune fille, et de la suivre. Après avoir grimpé quelques escaliers de plus et avoir suivi la métisse dans un dédale de couloirs, le chevalier fut heureux de la voir pousser une porte menant à une minuscule chambre sous les catacombes.

En fait de chambre, on aurait dit un réduit. Une paillasse mince et une malle servant aussi de table et c'était tout, enfin si on exceptait la toute petite lucarne.

Léon se glissa comme il put en tentant de ne pas la réveiller et la déposa sur son lit tandis que sa campagne de route ouvrait la malle pour en tirer une couverture supplémentaire, aidée d'une seule main, l'autre étant prise par le bougeoir.

Le châtain prit celui-ce dernier, pour libérer sa main et l'éclairer davantage.

\- Il n'y a rien dans cette malle, chuchota-t-il.

\- De Quoi se changer, des couvertures et quelques ustensiles pratiques. Un serviteur logé au château n'a guère besoin de plus, répliqua Guenièvre.

-Mais il n'y a même pas de brosse à cheveux ?! Ce serait utile pourtant non ?

\- Peut-être fait-elle des économies ? Mais dans ce cas, elle les a bien caché, fit la métisse.

Elle sortit la couverture la plus épaisse et borda son ancienne collègue.

\- Venez, on sort.

\- Mais... laissa en suspend Léon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que quelqu'un soit là à son réveil !

\- Je le serai, mais je dois d'abord passer chez moi,

\- Oh.

Ils refermèrent doucement la porte inconscient des cauchemars qui peuplaient le sommeil de la jeune Audrey.

-0-0-0-

Les chandelles illuminaient la salle à manger royale, tandis que le roi, son fils et sa pupille mangeaient un repas léger en comparaison de celui de la veille. Arthur avalait avec un plaisir évident les volailles disposées sur les plats, tandis que Morgane se contentait de grignoter, légèrement dégoûtée de voir tout ce que son compagnon d'enfance était capable d'enfourner dans sa bouche.

\- Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir suffisamment mangé hier lors du festin ? On dirait que vous n'avez rien mangé depuis des jours, susurra Morgane, à la limite de l'écoeurement.

-C'est la faute de Merlin ! Il m'a mis à la diète aujourd'hui, il prétend que sinon je ne rentrerai plus dans mon armure ! Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée !, répondit Arthur, une fois sa dernière bouchée avalée.

-Si je m'en tiens à ce que tu as mangé ce soir, je serais tenté d'être d'accord avec lui … s'amusa son père.

-Père ! geint le prince.

-En tout cas, Morgane, vous semblez radieuse, le festin ne semble nullement vous avoir embrouillé les sens. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai amèrement subi les conséquences des quelques verres que j'ai bu hier.

-Majesté, j'ai des secrets de beauté que vous ne possédez pas … se moqua la jeune fille.

-Certes ! D'ailleurs, je suis ravi de vous revoir avec cette coiffure … Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais vue avec.

-Je suis honorée que vous remarquiez ce genre de détails, sourit-elle, c'est Guenièvre qui m'a coiffée ce soir, ma nouvelle bonne ne connaît pas encore toutes mes habitudes capillaires … Je devrais demander à Gwen de les lui montrer.

-Pourquoi diable votre dame de compagnie vous a t-elle coiffé, ce n'est plus sa fonction ? fronça les sourcils Uther.

-Eh bien… déglutit-elle, par gentillesse, j'ai toujours apprécié ses talents. Elle a des doigts de fée … et comme je vous l'ai dit ma nouvelle servante ne les connaît pas encore et je lui ai donné sa journée, mentit la noble.

-Vous êtes trop gentille, Morgane.

-J'ai estimé qu'elle le méritait après une soirée pareille … n'es-ce pas Arthur ?

-Mmmh mmh ! fit Arthur en avalant sa bouchée, sûrement …

-Un appétit d'ogre est signe de bonne santé, mais tout de même ! Arthur, un peu de bienséance envers Morgane serait de bon ton, répliqua Uther, réprimandant son fils.

-Certes, veuillez m'excuser, père.

-Ne lui en voulez pas, Sire, il n'a pas mangé de toute la journée. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser à Merlin son jour … il n'aurait pas été 'puni', s'amusa la jeune fille.

-Bien j'ai compris, je m'arrête là, mais si je meurs de faim, Morgane, ce sera de votre faute. À vous et à Merlin !

-Nous ne faisons que veiller sur votre ligne, enfin… papillonna-t-elle.

-Ça suffit ! Je crois qu'il est temps que vous vous retiriez, si vous en êtes à vous chamailler en ma présence, c'est qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, conclut Uther, laissant les deux jeunes se lever, faire une légère révérence, et se retirer.

Il soupira, et laissa échapper un rire. Il appréciait grandement ce genre de repas … il était heureux que sa pupille soit de si bonne humeur. Ces derniers temps ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vue joyeuse, du moins en sa présence … Mais elle semblait réellement reprendre du poil de la bête.

-0-0-0-

C'est avec angoisse que Léon poussa la porte de ses appartements. Le plateau du petit déjeuner trônait encore sur la table. La brioche avait séché, elle ne devait plus être bonne maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers son fauteuil, prit la couverture jonchée dessus qui avait servi à réchauffer là sa jeune protégée. Le chevalier se blottit dedans, peu désireux d'allumer sa cheminée. La pièce dont sombre, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Il n'arrivait pas à assembler les pièces mais il devait comprendre. Le jeune homme sentait que c'était nécessaire pour Audrey, du moins pour l'aider. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait souffert. Manifestement de solitude, mais d'autre chose… Quoi était la question. L'idéal serait de pouvoir se rendre sur place, dans la vallée des rois déchus et d'interroger les villages alentour.

Léon grimaça. Tout ceci prendrait du temps, et il y avait peu de chance qu'il obtienne un long congé dans l'immédiat. Le mieux serait de demander au prince dès le lendemain matin, durant l'entraînement pour savoir

ce qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Rasséréné sur ce qu'il allait faire, l'esprit du chevalier divagua vers d'autres sujets, comme le parfum qui s'était ancré sur la couverture ou à la générosité de Gwen.

En réalité, il aurait bien gardé Audrey ici, mais ça n'aurait pas été correct. Il était content que Gwen se soit proposée. Elle avait promis de passer prévenir Dame Morgane. Au moins, Gwen saurait s'occuper de la jeune fille à son réveil.

Tout à ses divagations, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était endormi.

-0-0-0-

Morgane entra dans ses appartements en proie à un fou rire.

\- Madame ? fit Gwen, assise à la table où elle attendait le retour de son ancienne maîtresse.

\- Gwen ? Te voilà bien solennelle. Tu sais, j'aurais pu me changer seule.

\- Je venais vous donner des nouvelles de votre jeune bonne.

\- Ah, oui Audrey : j'ai dit à Uther que je lui avais donné un congé pour se remettre du festin. Où était-elle ?

\- Chez Sir Léon répondit Gwen, en aidant la brune à délacer la robe élégante qu'elle portait.

\- Sir Léon ? ? s'écria Morgane. Seigneur, elle vise haut !

Gwen fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur la poitrine

\- Quoi ? fit la jeune sorcière. Il est tellement... hermétique.

\- Il est très gentil, j'ai été élevé avec lui, il a eu une excellente éducation. Et je vous rappellerai que c'est lui qui l'a trouvée dans les lois et ramenée à Camelot. Elle est sous sa protection.

\- De là à aller se réfugier chez lui... je trouve ça difficile à imaginer.

\- Vous devriez moins jouer les entremetteuse. Elle est simplement allée lui porter un plateau, mais Audrey a fait une crise de panique. Elle était comme... ailleurs. Elle répétait en boucle des choses effrayantes, enfin elle avait arrêté lorsque je suis arrivée, répliqua la métisse.

\- Oh ! Avez-vous appelé Gaius ?

\- O, il lui a prescrit du repos. je vais dormir avec elle pour que 'elle ne recommence pas à paniquer à son réveil. Êtes-vous d'accord pour lui laisser un jour pour se reposer ?

\- Bien sûr ! Maintenant, racontes-moi les détails la pressa Morgane.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Merlin déboula dans les appartements princiers, sifflotant et déposant le plateau de petit-déjeuner.

D'humeur joyeuse, il ouvrit gaiement les rideaux en hurlant son cri de guerre.

-Debout les morts !

\- Je vais te tuer !, gémit Arthur, qui attrapa son oreiller et s'en couvrit les yeux.

\- Vous, vous vous êtes couché tard ! Et vous, vous êtes sûrement goinfré au souper chez votre père.

-Il faut être fou pour être de si bonne humeur de si tôt matin !, fit Arthur en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Sir Léon est passé me voir et demande une audience auprès de vous aussitôt que ce sera possible. Il me fait vous dire qui il ne pourra pas se rendre à l'entraînement, expliqua le serviteur avec entrain alors qu'il s'affairait, sciant un plus son maître sur place.

\- Pardon ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pris pour être dans une forme pareille. Même une abeille ne bourdonnerait pas autant… Comment ça. il ne viendra pas ?

Merlin haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Vous connaissez Audrey, la servante de Morgane ?

\- Pas particulièrement,fit le prince en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est la protégée de Léon. Comme elle est souffrante, il veut lui faire plaisir …Enfin c'est ce que j 'ai compris à travers la porte de ma chambre lorsqu'il est venu voir Gaius

\- Merlin ! s'offusque le blond.

\- De fait, je sais que Gwen l'a veillée cette nuit… Peut-être que Dame Morgane en sait plus… Sinon, il vous reste à lui accorder cette audience. Vous n'aimeriez pas savoir ? Allez, avouez que ça vous titille l'imagination, s'amusa Merlin.

\- Pas du tout, je ne suis pas une commère, moi, répondit Arthur avant de s'attaquer à son repas.

Après quelques minutes de silence coupées de bruits de mastication, Merlin lança une dernière remarque :

\- Et donc qu'est-ce que je réponds pour l'audience de Sir Léon ? Il attend dehors...

Arthur le regarda, la bouche pleine qu'il avala difficilement et finit par céder.

\- Fois le entrer…

-0-0-0-

Dans les mansardes du château, le soleil aussi s'était levé. Et la lucarne de la chambre d'Audrey avait beau être minuscule, elle était largement suffisante pour éclairer la pièce.

Gwen retint un grognement, mais se réveilla juste à temps pour recevoir une masse sur elle. Aussitôt deux voix poussèrent des cris de douleur.

\- Seigneur, quand tu assommes les gens, tu ne le fais pas à moitié, soupira Gwen d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, tout en se frottant douloureusement le bras.

\- Dame Guenièvre ! Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

\- C'est tout ce qui t'étonne ? demanda la métisse, surprise.

\- Euh.. Eh bien... je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as eu, selon Gaius une crise de panique hier, il t'a prescrit du repos d'ailleurs. Il a dit que la perte de mémoire serait normale.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains écarquilla les yeux, surprise, tellement qu'elle en retira son turban, dévoilant une épaisse masse bouclée de cheveux soyeux.

\- J'ai fait une crise chez Dame Morgane ? Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

\- Non, pas chez elle, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Gwen en lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

\- Mais où ? commença sa vis-à-vis.

\- Peu importe. Nul n'est au courant au château et Gaius a précisé qu'il valait mieux ne plus en reparler.

\- Ah..

\- Tu as de très beaux cheveux, c'est dommage que tu les caches comme ça.

Audrey la regarda bizarrement, avant de porter la main sur sa tête et de se rendre compte que son fichu était tombé. Elle le chercha hâtivement et le remis vivement, en marmonnant qu'ils n'étaient surtout pas pratique.

\- Je comprends, mais tu es tellement plus jolie avec ses jolies boucles. Dame Morgane aurais tué, il y a quelques années encore pour avoir des cheveux tels que les tiens. Et maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu n'as pas de brosse à cheveux.

\- Oh non ! j'en ai cassé plusieurs !

Guenièvre sourit et explosa soudain de rire à l'idée de la brosse tenant toute seule dans ses cheveux. Audrey sourit, et la rejoignit dans sa bonne humeur.

-0-0-0-

L'après-midi s'achevait doucement tandis que deux jeunes filles se promenaient le long des remparts, Gwen tenant compagnie à Audrey, après avoir passé la journée avec Morgane.

-As-tu passé une bonne journée ?, demanda la dame de compagnie à la jeune servante.

-Oui, c'était juste … étrange, hésita la jeune fille au teint pâle.

-D'être sans rien faire ?, supposa Gwen, oui je trouve aussi, mais cela permet de réfléchir et de reposer notre pauvre corps fatigué.

-Certes, sourit la plus jeune.

Un silence agréable s'installa et c'est assises et en train de d'admirer le crépuscule qui tombait que Léon les trouva.

-Bonsoir ?, fit-il ayant presque peur de les déranger.

Les jeunes filles lui rendirent son salut et la métisse avisant le paquet que Léon cachait maladroitement dans son dos et décida de s'éloigner, alors que l'étrange couple la suivait.

-Ça va mieux ?, interrogea le chevalier.

-Oui, merci, répondit timidement Audrey.

-Je … j'ai quelque chose pour … toi lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Quelque chose ?, s'étonna la jeune servante.

-Tiens, j'"ai vu que tu n'en avais pas, alors je suis passé au marché … Et j'ai enfin … tu verras, acheva-t-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et en lui tendant le paquet.

Elle le déballa soigneusement, à la fois ravie et un peu gênée. Son visage resta interdit devant les deux objets. Le chevalier prit un des deux et lui expliqua.

-C'est un peigne, on le met pour … agrémenter les chignons. Il appartenait à ma mère, elle aurait aimé le donner à sa fille, si elle en avait eu une … mais … Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé que tu le portes, j'en suis sûr … de temps à autres, enfin si tu veux le porter bien sûr !, s'embrouilla-t-il.

-Oh merci ! Il est trop beau ! C'est tellement gentil ! rougit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

Gwen entendant le cri de ravissement, revint vers eux pour admirer l'objet, puis elle avisa l'autre, encore dans l'emballage, et se mit à rire furieusement, sous le regard embarrassé d'Audrey et le visage interdit du chevalier.

Le pauvre, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cette brosse à cheveux allait être inutile…

 **À suivre**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	15. Le gobelin - Part 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire**

 **Le gobelin - Partie 1**

-0-0-0-

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque, et Camelot était de nouveau envahie de coups de marteau, et de bruits de scies en action. La reconstruction de certaines parties de la ville basse amenait de l'animation dans la ville, d'autant que l'hiver s'achevait doucement.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Arthur lui avait accordé quelques jours de congé, afin qu'il puisse se rendre du côté de la vallée des rois déchus. Le chevalier n'avait pu qu'en contourner une partie et les paysans des villages qu'il avait traversé ne lui avait rien appris, du moins rien qui ne colle avec les bribes de souvenirs de sa protégée.

Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à récolter était une vilaine blessure, due à une mauvaise rencontre avec un animal qu'il n'avait pas reconnu. Malheureusement, elle s'infectait, il lui faudrait passer chez le médecin de la cour. Léon soupira de soulagement en voyant le parvis du château, plus que quelques minutes, après une ascension vertigineuse, et la brûlure lancinante à son mollet s'envolerait sous un cataplasme quelconque.

-0-0-0-

Les appartements d'Arthur étaient assiégés par des centaines de rouleaux que le prince était sensé étudier afin de pouvoir gérer la prochaine collecte des taxes qu'il devrait pour la première fois chapeauter. Mais pour l'heure, le blond était avachi sur les dits parchemins, et poussait des soupirs à faire fendre la pierre sous le regard amusé de son valet qui achevait ses corvées de la journée alors qu'il était à peine l'heure du dîner du prince.

Arthur poussa de nouveau un soupir, et Merlin eut pitié.

\- Un peu de courage, vous avez déjà lu le plus gros, et assimilé la plupart des points importants. Il ne vous reste plus tellement de travail … Vous pourriez finir pour ce soir, et envisager … je ne sais pas … une chasse pour la fin de la semaine ?

\- C'est trop tôt pour la chasse, il faut encore attendre deux à trois semaines … souffla le prince, particulièrement ennuyé.

\- Eh bien, vous pourriez reprendre l'entraînement de vos hommes ? suggéra le serviteur.

\- Sir Léon n'est pas là pour encadrer les recrues … contra le blond, tu sais bien qu'il est parti à la chasse aux indices … pffffffffffffff.

\- Je vois … de toute façon il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Donc vous avez une bonne raison pour vous y mettre … car d'ici la fin de la semaine, Sir Léon sera rentré et vous pourrez … vous amuser … conclut celui aux cheveux noirs. Enfin, de votre point de vue, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis reprenant plus fort : Je vous ramène votre repas, puis je vais aider Gaius. Faites en sorte d'avoir terminé pour votre souper hebdomadaire avec votre père, ce soir, fit Merlin en clignant de l'oeil, espiègle, ça lui fera plaisir.

Il referma la porte, juste à temps pour éviter le livre sur les différents types de taxes liées aux commerces que le prince venait de lui jeter à la tête en grommelant des insultes peu reluisantes.

-0-0-0-

Merlin poussa la porte du laboratoire et aperçut le chevalier dont il venait de parler assis sur un banc, alors que Gaius était penché sur sa jambe avec un froncement de sourcils qu'il aurait pu trouver hautement comique, s'il n'avait pas su que ce pli sur son front ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Comment vous décrivez cet animal, déjà ?

\- Hum, une sorte de sanglier, mais avec des sortes de défenses prédominantes. Son poil était verdâtre … Ça a été assez rapide, vous savez.

\- Eh bien, tant que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est, je ne peux pas soigner … ce serait risquer une mauvaise réaction, je vais nettoyer correctement, pendant ce temps, Merlin !

\- Oui ? fit le jeune homme qui s'était rapproché, alors qu'il compatissait d'un mouvement de tête vers le chevalier qui grimaçait, luttant contre une furieuse envie de se gratter.

\- Pourrais-tu te rendre à la bibliothèque et me ramener le Bestiaire de Willhem de Cambry. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose, concernant cet animal.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et dépêche-toi ! fit le médecin en haussant un sourcil devant son manque de réaction.

\- Oh, euh, oui bien sûr.

D'un bond, il sortit de la pièce, courant vers la bibliothèque.

-0-0-0-

À l'approche de la bibliothèque, il ralentit le rythme, sachant pertinemment que le propriétaire des lieux verrait d'un mauvais œil une cavalcade dans son royaume. D'autant qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Retrouver un livre sans son aide … autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Il s'approcha doucement du bureau où Geoffrey de Monmouth était en train d'étudier des parchemins. Il fit mine de parler, mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste, alors qu'il poursuivait sa lecture.

Le sorcier grimaça, mais patienta nerveusement, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Heureusement pour lui, l'attente fut de courte durée et enfin le savant releva le nez de ses papiers et l'interrogea.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Gaius m'envoie chercher un grimoire, le… le Bestiaire de Willhem de Cambry ? balbutia-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il avait un peu perdu le fil de sa pensée.

\- Le Bestiaire ? Oh ! Oh oh ! se réjouit le vieil homme, Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années ! Il est sûrement quelque part dans l'aile Est, je ne sais pas où précisément.

Merlin retint une expression désespérée et en prit son parti, Gaius ne serait pas content. Il se mit en route, avant de se faire arrêter par le bibliothécaire qui se moqua de lui.

\- L'aile Est ! C'est par là, fit-il en esquissant un sourire narquois.

\- Oui oui ! acquiesça le serviteur, déjà à moitié déprimé par ce qui l'attendait.

-0-0-0-

Léon laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

\- Un problème, fit Gaius, alors qu'il observait une fine pellicule verte sur les côtés de l'entaille qui était apparue après un léger décrassage.

\- C'est terriblement urticant, et c'est limite comme si ça brûlait, s'expliqua le chevalier.

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi, répondit vaguement le médecin alors qu'il inspectait sous une loupe les résidus de la pellicule qu'il avait grattée.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est bien un sanglier que vous avez croisé … un sanglier qui s'était roulé dans des orties et des fougères. Il doit souffrir au moins autant que vous de brûlures et de démangeaisons. Les espèces qui vivent dans la vallée des rois déchus, sont plus fortes et plus développées que les sangliers normaux, si on ajoute la couleur verte due aux résidus, je pense qu'il est assez normal que vous ayez douté.

\- Alors vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? s'écria presque le chevalier, les mains presque blanches de se retenir aux arêtes du banc pour ne pas se gratter, ce qui aurait été peu judicieux.

\- Nettoyer en profondeur, désinfecter, puis appliquer un cataplasme à la menthe et à la pâte d'aloé vera pour rafraîchir et garder la blessure au propre.

\- Allez-y ! cria presque le chevalier, crissant des dents, en tendant la jambe qui le démangeait.

Gaius sourit, et l'ancien sorcier prit de quoi nettoyer la plaie, d'abord le plus gros des crasses, puis à l'eau claire et enfin un produit désinfectant léger pour gratter la couche d'ortie broyée qui couvrait la peau. Il acheva avec de l'alcool pur, qu'il appliqua au travers de coton tout en tapotant doucement pour ne pas raviver de manière trop intense la sensation de brûlure.

Léon ne disait rien, serrant les dents, réussissant à rester patient, du fait qu'il savait que dans peu de temps la douleur serait apaisée par le cataplasme.

-0-0-0-

Inconscient du fait que sa recherche était devenue inutile, Merlin parcourait les rayons de l'aile Est, espérant que le grimoire lui sauterait dans les bras, mais à défaut, le livre se contenta de lui sauter aux yeux au détour d'une allée.

Il se trouvait au sommet d'une étagère, fait incontestablement ennuyeux, mais au moins maintenant la manœuvre allait pouvoir s'accélérer. Il retint un soupir. Gaius n'allait vraiment pas être content … dire qu'il lui avait dit de se dépêcher ! Frustré il laissa échapper un sarcasme.

\- Hum ! Génial !

Il tendit la main, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, espérant l'atteindre sans avoir à escalader les étagères. Bien évidemment, ça ne suffit pas, et prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa ses pieds sur le premier rayonnage, tandis qu'il s'agrippait à un livre qui bascula et soudain, un grondement se fit et il se sentit emporté tandis que l'armoire pivotait sur sa base.

Merlin ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé que quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il découvrait estomaqué une pièce remplie d'artefact divers et bizarres, le tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière qui tendait à prouver que cet endroit n'avait pas été visité depuis un bon moment … peut-être bien une vingtaine d'année s'il en jugeait la couverture des livres : traité sur la métamorphose des végétaux, propriétés magiques des plantes aquatiques, etc.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se cogner contre une énorme boite dont la base était hexagonale et recouverte de motifs étranges. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à trembler et d'étranges cris semblèrent en sortir. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha comment ouvrir l'objet. Ne trouvant pas de fermeture, il tenta la magie :

\- Onluc scrin !

La boite s'ouvrit alors sans difficulté, tandis qu'un étrange bonhomme vert bronze en sortait, surprenant le sorcier. L'étrange créature, non contente d'arborer une teinte peu commune, semblait comme tatouée de symboles magiques et avait une tête toute fripée bien que son corps semblait assez jeune.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui parla.

\- Hum ! Bonjour !

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux … complètement abasourdi.

-0-0-0-

Dans une autre tour, Gaius posait le cataplasme qu'il venait de confectionner sur la plaie béante, alors que Léon poussait un léger soupir, mélange subtil de soulagement et de bien-être.

\- À ce point ? sourit le médecin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'attendais avec hâte ce moment …

\- Il va falloir faire attention de ne pas humidifier le bandage lorsque vous prendrez votre bain … parce que je suppose que vous comptez en prendre un … fit Gaius en plissant le nez pour indiquer que le chevalier sentait mauvais.

\- Euh oui, … disons que j'avais trop mal pour y aller directement.

\- Demandez de l'aide d'un serviteur alors, il pourra vous aider à entrer dans la baignoire et à maintenir votre jambe hors de l'eau. Je préparerai des cataplasmes pour le reste de la semaine, et indiquerai à Audrey comment vous les mettre.

\- Audrey ?

\- C'est quasiment votre servante, et ça lui fera plaisir de se rendre utile auprès de vous. Pas d'entraînement tant que la plaie n'est pas refermée, précisa le vieil homme.

Sir Léon se leva avec lenteur alors que Gaius venait d'achever le bandage qu'il avait mis pour caler le cataplasme et le protéger de la saleté. L'homme remercia le médecin et sortit pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Après cette dernière traversée du château, il arriva sans encombre dans sa chambre, déposant sur la table les morceaux inférieurs de son armure, et retirant avec plaisir sa cotte de maille. Une fois débarrassé de son armure, Léon alla tirer sur le cordon pour appeler un serviteur.

Le bain s'imposait vu la mine qu'avait affiché Gaius, et il ne tenait pas à ce que sa chambre s'encrasse avant qu'Audrey ne passe le lendemain. Il tenait à garder son image de chevalier irréprochable, et ne voulait pas passer pour un de ses congénères qui se complaisaient à martyriser leur serviteur sans vergogne.

Il retira sa blouse rembourrée, puis la chemise, étouffant encore sous ces vêtements, puis, couvert de son pantalon, il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et soupira d'aise. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'être chez soi.

-0-0-0-

Merlin avait le sentiment d'halluciner, l'étrange créature s'était réfugiée au-dessus d'un rayonnage et semblait le narguer. Moqueur, il finit tout de même par interroger cet étrange humain qui l'avait fort heureusement pour lui libéré.

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose ou bien je commence ?

\- Tu sais… parler ? bredouilla le sorcier, complètement abasourdi.

\- T'es un dégourdi toi ! répondit le petit être vert tout en s'étirant, Oh ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est bon de pouvoir faire ça ! Mmm ! Ah ! Et ça ! Et ça !

Merlin grimaça, dégoûté par ces horribles craquements.

\- Je suis resté coincé et ratatiné à l'intérieur de cette boîte pendant plus de vingt ans ! Il est temps de s'amuser un peu ! l'informa-t-il puis poussant des petits cris, il se mit à lui jeter tout ce qui lui tombait dans les mains, livres, bibelot, etc.

Merlin, tout en se protégeant comme il pouvait et en essayant d'éviter les jets divers et bizarres, tenta de le calmer.

\- Euh ! Écoute, amuse-toi tranquillement, très très tranquillement…

La créature eut un petit cri de déception, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter un énorme vase, pourtant il continua à faire mine de le jeter et Merlin devint plus sévère.

\- Non ! Tu vas nous attirer à tous les deux de très graves ennuis !

Le bonhomme vert fit échapper le vase, avec un sourire démentant ses propos.

\- Oh ! Quel dommage ! Mais ce n'est pas grave !

\- Bon ! D'accord ! Ça suffit ! s'énerva Merlin, Tu retournes dans cette boîte pendant que je… réfléchis à quoi faire avec toi !

\- Oh ! fit l'étrange être, semblant déçu, Hum oui, d'accord ! S'il le faut vraiment. Oh… oh… continua-t-il en traînant des pieds.

\- Allez ! Rentre, ordonna Merlin.

Le lutin sauta vers le plafond, particulièrement amusé alors qu'il se moquait un peu plus du brun.

\- Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! ricana-t-il.

\- Arrête un peu de faire l'imbécile ! cria Merlin, qui était en train de paniquer.

La créature ne l'écouta pas, plus intéressée par ce qui l'entourait et en particulier un coffre et ce qu'il contenait. Merlin y vit une occasion et saisissant un drap, le jeta sur lui et l'y enferma pour l'attraper.

\- Je t'ai eu !

Malheureusement pour lui à peine eut-il ouvert le drap pour l'attraper, qu'un boule dorée en sortit et s'échappa de la pièce, profitant d'une ouverture dans la bibliothèque tournante.

\- Non ! laissa échapper le pauvre sorcier.

Aussitôt le jeune homme sortit, partant à sa recherche vite interrompue par un livre que lui avait jeté à la tête la chose verte.

\- En plein dans le mille ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait t'apercevoir ! souffla Merlin, au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- Vraiment ? Je fais juste un petit peu de nettoyage ! expliqua l'espèce de singe, Tu dois te débarrasser de tout ça ! fit-il tout en joignant le geste à la parole. Ça ! Oh ! Mais c'est la pagaille là-haut, personne n'a donné un coup de brosse depuis des années !

Merlin le vit attraper le grimoire qu'il était venu chercher et le jeter alors que l'affreux personnage continuait son jeu. Il en profita pour le ramasser.

\- Regarde ! C'est que des vieilleries ! Bon ! Ça suffit, je me sauve ! conclut le bonhomme verdâtre.

Merlin courut à sa poursuite, mais perdit sa trace rapidement tandis qu'il tombait sur le bibliothécaire. Il esquissa un sourire contrit, et montra le livre qu'il tenait.

\- Je l'ai trouvé !

\- Ah ! fronça les sourcils le vieil homme, alors que le jeune homme, s'éloignait prestement. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de déposer ça chez Gaius, avant de retrouver cette … chose !

-0-0-0-

Léon était en train de s'assoupir quand on frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi venait-on le déranger maintenant ? Il se décida à se lever, et se traîna lentement jusqu'à la porte.

Personne. Personne ? Il sortit dans le couloir juste à temps pour voir une servante atteindre l'escalier qui la ramènerait aux étages inférieurs.

-Audrey ? appela-t-il, sûr de sa supposition.

La jeune fille se retourna et lui sourit, elle portait des serviettes et un seau rempli d'eau. Il grimaça intérieurement. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne passerait que le lendemain, sûr que les serviteurs auraient fait passer le mot sur son retour. Au moins, il n'avait pas trop mauvaise allure et son intérieur n'était pas dans un sale état.

\- Bonjour ! Des collègues m'ont averti que vous étiez revenu, alors je suis venu vous apporter de quoi vous rafraîchir, expliqua la jeune fille enturbannée.

\- C'est gentil. Entre.

Il lui céda le passage, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans l'appartement et installait les serviettes sur la table, puis allait vider son seau dans la marmite suspendue près de l'âtre.

Il s'approcha alors pour l'aider à allumer le foyer, avant qu'elle ne se lève et lui cède la place.

\- Deux serviteurs vont arriver avec d'autres seaux, votre bain sera vite prêt.

\- Je te remercie. C'est très gentil à toi.

\- Est-ce que votre voyage a été fructueux ? demanda alors Audrey.

\- … Pas comme je l'aurais espéré, finit-il par répondre. Après tout elle ignorait la réelle raison de son voyage et vu l'absence de réponses, il ne valait mieux pas lui en parler.

\- C'est dommage. Vous êtes retourné sur vos terres, alors ?

\- Non, j'essayais de retrouver un vieil ami, mais j'ai fait chou blanc.

\- Tout ce voyage pour rien alors ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pas pour rien, j'ai encore des pistes pour le retrouver, au moins je sais où ne plus chercher.

\- C'est bien vrai. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser. Dame Morgane voulait que je l'aide à trier sa garde-robe, vu le changement prochain de saison.

\- Je vois, merci encore.

Il la regarda partir, un pincement au cœur, déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité.

-0-0-0-

Gaius était en train de préparer des remèdes, lorsque Merlin déboula dans la pièce.

\- Le voici, je suis désolée du retard, le bibliothécaire ne savait plus où il était, j'ai mis un temps fou avant de le trouver, déblatéra-t-il à toute vitesse, ne reprenant même pas son souffle. Je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller, Arthur … enfin vous savez. Au revoir, Sir Léon !

Et là-dessus, il ressortit, ayant presque jeté le livre dans les bras de Gaius qui le regardait de manière interloquée, douloureusement conscient que Merlin ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était seul. Ça n'était pas bon signe. Que diable lui arrivait-il ? Il soupira, espérant que son élève n'ait pas encore fait de quelconques bêtises.

-0-0-0-

Les armoires de Dame Morgane avaient été pour l'essentiel vidées et Audrey finissait de vérifier une dernière fois que oui, toutes les robes d'hiver avaient bien été emportées.

Elle dirigea alors vers la porte qu'elle referma soigneusement derrière elle, avant de se diriger vers la pièce de stockage où les robes d'hiver seraient installées proprement sur des trinques dans une armoire fermée hermétiquement et maintenues au sec et à l'abri des mites grâce à des sachets de naphtaline.

Morgane y était déjà en compagnie de sa dame d'honneur qui avait ouvert l'armoire contenant les robes de mi-saison, afin de pouvoir en faire le tri. Lesquelles prendre et lesquelles laisser.

Audrey entra en faisant une légère révérence comme à son habitude, et la pupille d'Uther lui désigna les tenues qu'elles avaient déjà mises de côté. La servante les prit délicatement et se prépara à les emmener à la lingerie, où elle les brosserait pour enlever les moutons et la poussière avant de les faire laver pour les rafraîchir. Gwen l'arrêta juste avant son départ.

\- Audrey, quand tu auras terminé cette pile, est-ce que tu pourrais repasser par la chambre de Dame Morgane, pour prendre ses souliers en soie ? On voudrait vérifier la concordance de couleur de certaines robes avant de les éliminer de notre liste.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que j'y aille maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas urgent, fit la sorcière, tu as le temps de t'occuper de ces pièces avant que nous n'ayons fini de nous occuper du dernier tri, après on s'occupera de ces 5 dernières robes sur lesquelles nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider grâce aux chaussures et tu pourras tout emporter d'un coup.

\- Bien Ma Dame.

\- Merci, Audrey, répondit la métisse, tandis que Morgane lui souriait gentiment.

La jeune fille sortir diligemment et sa maîtresse se permit une remarque.

\- Je ne pense pas que je deviendrais très proche d'elle comme je le suis de toi, mais elle est vraiment adorable, cette petite.

\- Tu penses toujours qu'elle a un faible pour Sir Léon, n'est-ce pas, se moqua Gwen.

\- Bien sûr ! Encore plus depuis qu'elle m'a demandé tout à l'heure la permission pour aller le saluer ! susurra la brune, d'un ton légèrement narquois.

\- Ah bon ? … Tout de même, répliqua la dame d'honneur, avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, il est chevalier, pas prince, Uther pourrait le permettre. Il m'a bien anoblie ! Et si tu penses qu'elle a réellement un penchant pour lui, je pense qu'il est largement réciproque.

\- Vraiment ? Sir Léon ? s'étonna la pupille du roi.

\- Il lui a offert un peigne qui appartenait à sa mère.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! rit presque la jeune sorcière. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Cela dit ils formeraient un très joli couple !

Gwen la rejoignit dans son rire et lui désigna une autre robe alors que la brune faisait une grimace, montrant son manque d'engouement pour son choix.

-0-0-0-

Merlin avançait rapidement dans les couloirs, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à chaque porte entrouverte, guettant le moindre signe de bruits qui pourraient indiquer la présence du mauvais plaisantin.

Sa progression ne lui avait donné aucun indice de sa présence, et il commençait à avoir vraiment peur, si le roi ou le prince tombaient dessus … ce serait la catastrophe ! Dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait se passer.

Un instant, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre le temps d'en parler avec son mentor, mais il se doutait que ça n'aurait pas été plaisant pour lui.

Chemin faisant, il arriva aux appartements d'Arthur, et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher devant la pagaille sans nom qui s'y trouvait. Qu'est-ce que … ce crétin avait fait encore !

\- Oh non ! Non non non non non ! paniqua-t-il, d'autant plus en voyant le gobelin en train de fouiller de manière systématique la pièce.

\- Mais ! Y en a pas ! Y en a pas ! Y en a pas ici ! répétait l'étrange créature comme une litanie. Argh ! fit-il en passant en dessous du lit. Argh ! Y en a pas là-dessous non plus !

Merlin se baissa pour aller voir en dessous du lit pour le récupérer, sans se rendre de l'entrée d'Arthur qui n'était sorti que pour se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Merlin ? J'espère vraiment pour toi que tu as une bonne explication à me donner ? fit le prince en sourcillant.

\- Ah… Oui ! J'ai une bonne explication… nettoyage de printemps Arthur ! trouva-t-il enfin, presque fier de lui.

\- On n'est pas au printemps et cette chambre n'est pas du tout nettoyée, répliqua le blond, sceptique quant à la santé mentale de son valet.

\- Et c'est parce que je viens de commencer ! expliqua-t-il avant d'enchaîner rapidement en apercevant le lutin prendre la poudre d'escampette. Oui, vous verrez quand j'en aurai fini, vous… vous pourrez manger votre dîner à même le sol ! Mais je crois pas que vous en ayez envie ?

Un énorme brouhaha se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux hommes tout en mettant Arthur aux aguets.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Merlin se mit à courir, prétextant d'aller voir.

\- Hum ! Laissez-moi aller voir ! Et… et vous pouvez vous installer à votre aise !

Le fils du dragonnier sortit en laissant le prince particulièrement perplexe quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand il remarqua que les parchemins de ses recherches trônaient sur les sols, certaines déchirées, les autres recouvertes de saleté. Il frémit et excédé faillit partir de suite à la recherche de cet imbécile qui avait le malheur de le servir, et ne se retint que parce que l'heure avançant, il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de tuer Merlin aujourd'hui … il faudrait remettre à plus tard, après avoir fait son compte-rendu à son père, mais lorsque ce serait fait… sa vengeance serait terrible !

-0-0-0-

La lingerie était bourdonnante, le va et vient des serviteurs venant déposer ou récupérer du linge couplé aux mouvements saccadés des lingères qui frottaient avec sagacité les étoffes pour en éradiquer toutes tâches faisaient que le lieu restait dans un brouhaha constant.

Le rouge aux joues, fouettées par l'exercice prenant qu'elle venait de faire, c'est-à-dire frapper de toutes ses forces les vêtements avec une sorte de grande raquette pour en faire sortir le maximum de poussière après un brossage consciencieux des peluches, Audrey semblait encore plus échevelée que d'habitude avec toutes ses mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son fichu.

Les lingères l'accueillirent avec plaisir et lui promirent de nettoyer au plus vite les vêtements délicats de sa maîtresse. Ce n'était pas tous les serviteurs qui étaient aimables avec elles. Comme si le fait de servir des nobles, rendait supérieurs certains d'entre eux ! La jeune servante de Morgane, au moins, était toujours polie et respectueuse de leur travail. Comme Gwen l'avait été avant d'être presque anoblie. Elle aussi c'était un ange, et elle méritait bien les largesses qu'elle avait reçues ! Le groupe de lingères virent Audrey partir discrètement, tandis qu'elles se remettaient à leur travail avec bonne humeur et énergie.

Ignorant de ce que ses collègues pensaient d'elle, Audrey s'était remise en route en direction du château et avait atteint l'entrée principale qu'elle escalada avec assurance. Il lui restait à récupérer les chaussures et il n'y aurait plus qu'une seule tournée à la lingerie.

-0-0-0-

L'âme en peine, Arthur tentait de retrouver ses notes éparpillées sous les meubles et les objets divers et variés que Merlin avait laissé traîner partout dans la pièce.

Il jura pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait commencé sa quête. Et enfin, elle apparut, la dernière feuille de parchemins qui avait en fait glissé son la table de chevet.

Le prince soupira et réunit toutes ses feuilles et fit le tri entre les déchirées, les illisibles, et celles qui tenait la route. Cela lui prit quelques minutes et finalement eut un petit sourire en faisant le bilan : deux feuilles déchirées et une trop illisible pour qu'il puisse la réutiliser dans cet état.

Le reste était un peu chiffonné et il ne l'aurait jamais rendu comme rapport, mais comme c'était ses notes personnelles, il n'aurait qu'à les utiliser telles quelles pour faire son rapport à son père et …il demanderait à son idiot de serviteur de les remettre au propre pour ses archives personnelles.

Sa bonne humeur revint, il allait recopier ses trois parchemins fichus, puis il s'occuperait de la conclusion et il pourrait faire son rapport dès ce soir.

Presque joyeux, il s'installa sur la table de la salle à manger, plus ou moins débarrassée et le prince y posa tout son matériel d'écriture… son bureau ayant manifestement subi 'le rangement' de Merlin et… il ne valait mieux pas y travailler.

-0-0-0-

La poursuite dans les couloirs s'était accélérée et le jeune homme finit par retrouver le lutin dans les appartements de Lady Morgane. Celui-ci fouillait avec ardeurs dans ses boîtes à bijoux. Merlin arriva alors qu'il semblait trouver quelque chose à son goût, mais n'eut que le temps de le voir s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Merlin poussa un soupir de découragement en voyant l'état de la pièce.

Si jamais Gwen voyait ça, elle allait le tuer … euh non en fait. C'était Audrey la nouvelle servante de Morgane. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse, mais elle ne méritait pas pour autant de devoir payer ses pots cassés.

Il soupira et se mit à ranger avec soin la pièce, en espérant qu'on ne remarquerait pas trop les dérangements.

C'est en entendant la légère quinte de toux de la servante qu'il se retourna un collier à la main, qu'il était en train de remettre en place dans une des larges boîtes plates conçues à cet effet.

\- Euh … Je…

La servante la regardait avec de grands yeux, un peu inquiète quant à ce qu'elle devait faire … Était-il en train de voler Dame Morgane ? Devait-elle s'enfuir et appeler à l'aide ? Allait-il la tuer pour la contraindre au silence ?

Tandis que son imagination s'emballait, la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus pâle, précipitant la réponse du sorcier.

\- Euh, en fait tu vas rire… je regardais… ce collier… tu vois, je pensais m'en… offrir un et je voulais voir… lequel m'allait le… mieux. conclut-il, en se frappant mentalement, lui aller ? Alors là bravo, il allait passer pour un fou… voire pire… surtout pour ceux qui savaient qu'il avait déjà volé une robe à Dame Morgane.

\- Tu… l'essayais ? demanda-t-elle, en déglutissant, complètement sonnée par l'argument.

\- Euh… oui ! affirma le sorcier, soupirant intérieurement, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Mais… dis-moi, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il éleva le collier autour de son cou, prenant diverses poses, en attendant son opinion. Il la vit retenir un sourire et elle finit par répondre, la voix tremblotant de rires retenus.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce collier te convienne, en fait.

\- Trop féminin ?

\- Oui ! fit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Je le savais ! Tant pis, c'est dommage… dit-il en remettant le collier en place et de lui dire au-revoir en sortant.

Audrey resta clouée sur place, puis quelques minutes plus tard, courut vérifier les coffrets. C'est ainsi que Morgane et Guenièvre la trouvèrent, comptant minutieusement chaque pièce.

Rougissant, la jeune fille expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé Merlin … en train d'essayer un collier. Les deux jeunes filles esquissèrent un sourire malicieux et lui conseillèrent de ne pas s'en faire. Il était commun de la part de Merlin, de faire ce genre de chose.

-0-0-0-

À suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	16. Le gobelin - Part 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note :** Reprise de la troisième saison en ayant inclus le modifications apportées par mes deux fics précédentes. (Balinor et Merlin et Hunith et Balinor)

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Je remercie Ameliesky61, Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire et EldaThren de suivre mes histoires. :)**

 **Le gobelin - Partie 2**

Si Merlin avait su où se trouvait le gobelin, il aurait frémi. L'abominable bestiole s'était glissée dans les appartements du roi, après l'avoir suivi pendant quelques couloirs. La jolie couronne au reflet doré l'intéressait au plus haut point. Malheureusement, il y avait trop de monde, l'homme qui la portait et qui ne semblait pas vouloir la retirer, et les deux serviteurs qui s'activaient autour de lui.

Se pressant dans le noir, il décida d'attendre. Chose qu'il n'eut pas à faire pendant longtemps, étant donné que les serviteurs furent congédiés durement après avoir satisfait les exigences de leur maître.

Le bonhomme vert sourit… Ne restait que sa cible. Il se retint, cependant, car il n'ignorait nullement qui était son interlocuteur. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, lorsqu'il avait demandé à cette sorcière de le capturer. Il les avait honnis et maudits au-delà des mots quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de cette maudite boite. Des années à y rester enfermé, confiné, sans la moindre petite trace d'or… cela méritait bien une petite vengeance... presque aussi importante que cette couronne, plus importante, même…

Uther était en train de vérifier sa mise, et souriait satisfait à l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir. Cette satisfaction, foi de gobelin, il lui ferait rentrer dans sa gorge ! L'affreux lutin eut un sourire malsain, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire !

-0-0-0-

C'est avec satisfaction qu'Arthur déposa sa plume. Deux heures, il lui avait fallu pour terminer, il n'en était pas peu fier. Le prince relit attentivement ses notes et se réjouit de comprendre toutes les implications de ce qu'il venait de résumer. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait été commode à comprendre alors oui il était extrêmement content.

Il rassembla ses parchemins, et se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode pour y prendre une chemise plus formelle que celle qu'il portait. La présentation comptait aussi pour le roi, et il tenait à être brillant ce soir. Sa partie de chasse, il la méritait, alors inutile de mettre le roi de mauvaise humeur en se présentant débraillé devant son père.

Le blond s'admira devant la glace, en profitant pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en pagaille. Il lissa son col et après un dernier coup d'œil et avoir pris ses précieux documents, se dirigea vers la porte.

Il sautillait presque dans les couloirs qui menait aux appartements royaux, tellement il se sentait léger. Franchement Merlin ne se rendait pas compte à quel point sa vie était difficile en comparaison avec la sienne.

Le serviteur ne devait pas apprendre toutes ces choses ennuyeuses sur les aspects financiers et économiques qu'exigeait la gestion d'un royaume. Il ne devrait pas se marier à une princesse quelconque qui lui serait imposée et surtout ne serait jamais responsable de la vie de milliers de personnes.

Les couloirs s'assombrissaient peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le crépuscule tombait et il faisait presque noir lorsqu'il atteignit les portes des appartements d'Uther.

Le prince se composa un visage neutre et serein, pour montrer qu'il était maître de ses émotions, respira un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte.

Seul le silence lui répondit, provoquant un haussement de sourcil au jeune homme. À cette heure, son père aurait dû être là.

Curieux, le prince refrappa, et entra, en appelant doucement après son père.

\- Père ? Êtes-vous là ?

Le silence se fit plus persistant que jamais et Arthur pénétra plus profondément dans la pièce.

\- Père ?

Soudain un couinement se fit entendre, et Arthur l'aperçut, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, le visage sombre et étrange… c'était le visage de son père… mais en même temps ce n'était pas lui… Arthur fronça les sourcils, puis soudain comprit. Il ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué et ses yeux s'arrondirent, tandis que le roi chuinait un peu plus dans son siège.

Le blond grimaça, manifestement son père le prenait mal… Bon eh bien il ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

\- Vous savez quoi, je… je vais aller chercher Gaius, il aura certainement une solution à… cette situation.

Uther pencha la tête, semblant dire : Non, tu crois ? et toujours avec cette expression furieuse sur son visage.

Arthur fit quelques pas à reculons avant de se tourner et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, le sourire qu'il avait réussi à contenir, fleurissant légèrement sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se reprit furieusement, et se frappant mentalement, se hâta de rejoindre l'homme de la situation. Un fils ne devait pas rire aux dépends de son père ! … Encore que… Non, ne pas y penser, ne pas y PENSER !

-0-0-0-

Dans la pénombre de ses appartements, éclairés que par quelques bougies, le chevalier profitait de son bain, malgré la position pour le moins ridicule qu'il avait, avec sa jambe dans son bandage qui pendait à moitié dehors et reposait à moitié sur le bord de la baignoire, comme promis au médecin.

D'ici quelques minutes, le serviteur qui l'avait aidé à y entrer, viendrait l'en sortir. La situation avait été gênante pour lui, bien qu'hautement comique. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait laisser un parfait inconnu vous habiller. Il avait beau savoir que ça devait sûrement être lié à l'habitude, cet aspect restait incompréhensible pour lui, d'autant que le prince, ou les chevaliers s'en sortaient parfaitement sans valet lors des missions extérieures à la cité.

Bien que maintenant, Arthur emmenait Merlin. Cependant, Léon doutait fortement que ce soit pour être habillé. Le prince ne pouvait juste pas se passer de la présence de son valet, sans qui il y avait bien moins d'animation.

Léon soupira, l'eau devenait franchement tiède, ce qui était loin d'être agréable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sortir, mais vu la situation, ce serait franchement périlleux… Inutile de se tuer en sortant de sa baignoire, ce serait franchement stupide.

On frappa à sa porte alors qu'il se trouvait justement là dans ses réflexions. Le serviteur, Lucas, s'il se souvenait bien, était revenu à temps ! Super timing, il devait le reconnaître.

\- Entrez ! Vous arrivez bien, je commenç… s'arrêta net Léon, qui rougit violemment, en se rendant compte, que non ce n'était pas le valet… mais une jeune servante, qui rosit autant que lui avant de se retourner vivement en direction de la porte.

\- Euh… reprit le jeune homme, j'attendais… euh, Lucas ?

\- Oh ! D'accord, fit la jeune fille, encore sous le choc.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu aller le chercher ? J'ai besoin de son aide pour sortir de la baignoire.

\- D'aide ? S'étonna Audrey, en se tournant presque machinalement vers lui pour l'interroger du regard, se souvenant à temps de la raison pour laquelle elle admirait les veines de la porte en chêne.

\- Une écorchure, rien vraiment, mais Gaius a posé un cataplasme et préconisé de ne pas l'humidifier. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans… soutien ?

\- Ok, je vais aller le chercher alors !

Au moment où elle empoignait la poignée de la porte, celle-ci tourna et la porte s'ouvrit pour se fracasser sur la pauvre servante qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, tout en portant la main à son visage.

\- Audrey ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda Lucas, le serviteur qui revenait bien mal à propos aider le chevalier mortifié qui glissait le long du dossier de la baignoire, dans l'espoir de disparaître.

\- La cuisinière m'a demandé de venir demander à Sir Léon ce qu'il désirait pour son souper, pleura-elle, incapable de garder un visage composé, tellement la douleur était lancinante, et le choc grand.

\- Allez, montre, pria gentiment l'homme, quasiment du même âge que le chevalier.

Audrey retira lentement sa main, laissant apparaître des coulées de sang dont l'origine semblait être la narine gauche et un énorme bleu apparaissait déjà le long de sa tempe et sur sa joue.

\- Aie, pas joli à voir, fit Lucas, en portant la main en direction du nez de la jeune fille, qui recula instinctivement, mais la pression de sa main fut certes douloureuse, mais nettement moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il reprit : Le nez n'est pas cassé, on dirait. Un bon nettoyage et un bon steak sur les bleus, et le pire sera évité. Le mieux est de redescendre demander à la cuisinière de te le fournir. Dis-lui bien que c'est à mes frais.

\- Euh… tenta Léon, je…

\- Oh, sir, veillez m'excuser, fit son vis à vis en se relevant, tout en aidant la jeune fille à faire de même. Celle-ci gardait la tête baissée tout en maintenant une pression sur sa narine, comme lui avait fait faire son collègue qui lui permettait de ne pas voir la tenue pour la moins cavalière que portait son protecteur.

\- Pas de problème ! Je comprends, je serai bien venu aider, mais… se tut le chevalier, évitant de dire ce qui était évident pour tout le monde dans la pièce. Je… prendrai de la soupe, ce sera tout. Et surtout, prend ton temps.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait compris, et se retira, plus gênée que jamais. Lucas vint alors aider Léon, le soutenant, tandis qu'il sautait de sa seule jambe valide hors de la baignoire.

Il atteignit sans heurt son fauteuil, et le valet lui apporta ses vêtements, avant de le quitter, en n'omettant pas, encore une fois de s'excuser pour cet accident malheureux.

Le chevalier avait gardé un sourire forcé qui montrait tout son embarras, se contentant d'hocher la tête quand il le fallait. Quelle situation humiliante !

-0-0-0-

Immobile, devant la porte des appartements de Gaius, Merlin hésitait à entrer. Il lui faudrait annoncer qu'il avait libéré une créature magique qui était manifestement enfermé dans une boîte singulière sans avoir vérifié auparavant auprès de son maître si c'était une bonne idée… et vu les conséquences… ça n'en était pas une.

Il soupira une énième fois quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin qui le regarda tout en haussant un sourcil. Le sorcier afficha un sourire contrit et le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda le médecin en ouvrant plus largement la porte pour laisser passer le jeune sorcier, la tête basse.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, grimaça le jeune homme.

\- C'est à dire ? fit le médecin en lui désignant la table où ils s'assirent.

\- Je cherchais le bestiaire dans la bibliothèque, quand je l'ai vu, il était hors de portée, alors je suis monté sur l'armoire et… elle a pivoté ! Je suis tombé sur une sorte de débarras, il y avait des artefacts magiques je pense.

\- Hum, je vois. Ça doit dater de l'époque où Nimueh avait ses appartements à la cour, une aile de la bibliothèque lui appartenait, lui apprit son mentor.

\- Il y avait une boîte qui faisait du bruit… commença Merlin, alors que le médecin poussait un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as ouverte !

\- En fait… grimaça-t-il encore.

\- N'apprendras-tu jamais à être prudent ?

Merlin baissa la tête, trop conscient qu'il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi aux conséquences de son acte sur le moment.

\- Que s'est-il passé?, repris le médecin.

\- Une créature verte comme une sorte de lutin en est sorti.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- On aurait dit un vieillard minuscule et tout rabougri, mais ses membres étaient encore bien musclés, il était vert bronze et couvert de symboles magiques sur sa peau, on aurait dit des tatouages, comme ceux des druides. Il s'est avéré particulièrement… farceur. Il a passé son temps à se moquer de moi puis soudain il est parti, à la recherche de quelque chose. Manifestement il n'a pas trouvé, mais en attendant il a retourné les appartements d'Arthur et de Morgane, expliqua le jeune homme, essayant d'être plus explicite. Puis après un moment de réflexion, il reprit : il a eu l'air d'être content en prenant le collier doré de Morgane, mais il l'a rejeté.

\- Ah ! fit Gaius en se levant et allant chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai une idée.

Gaius tourna les pages avec rapidité quand soudain Merlin le stoppa.

\- Le voilà !

\- On dirait que tu as délivré un gobelin, déclara le médecin, en grimaçant.

\- Je reconnais cette expression, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? demanda le sorcier, anxieux.

\- Les gobelins sont les plus malveillantes des créatures, malveillantes, et dangereuses, répondit le vieil homme.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, fit naïvement Merlin, alors qu'il s'était pris plusieurs livres dans la figure.

\- Crois-moi Merlin, les gobelins ne reculent devant rien pour mettre la main sur la seule chose qu'ils estiment par-dessus tout : l'or !

La porte des appartements s'ouvrit, laissant passer Arthur, quelque peu pâle et qui n'hésita pas à les interrompre.

\- On a besoin de vous Gaius ! Pour une question très urgente, et extrêmement délicate.

\- Qui y a-t-il ? demanda le médecin.

\- C'est mon père, affirma le prince, préoccupé.

-0-0-0-

Les couloirs sombres formaient des ombres sous les lueurs oscillantes des torches et des chandeliers. C'est dans cette ambiance déroutante et pleine de mystère qu'offre la lumière du feu qu'Audrey se frayait un chemin vers les cuisines. Pour éviter les autres serviteurs, après tout elle ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer encore, la jeune fille avait décidé de passer par l'étage noble.

Elle marchait en rasant les murs, et ne s'attendait pas à la rencontre qui suivit.

En effet, de l'autre côté du couloir, dans le passage qui venait de l'aile est, trois hommes avançaient à vive allure. Le premier fonçait, entraînant à sa suite, son valet et son mentor, qui avait des difficultés à suivre. Soudain, avant de tourner pour entrer dans le dernier couloir qui les mènerait aux appartements royaux, Arthur pila net et se tourna vers ses deux comparses.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, si vous tenez à votre vie, fit-il en pointant un doigt en direction de Merlin, ne songez pas une seconde, à rire de lui.

Le serviteur eut l'air choqué et prit une mine boudeuse, alors que le prince repartait.

Malheureusement, ce fut pour de courte durée. Arthur rentra dans quelque chose de plus petit que lui, qui poussa un cri de détresse, et tomba mollement par terre.

\- Audrey ? fit Merlin, joyeusement, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Mmmh, mmh, répondit la jeune fille en essayant d'hocher la tête sans montrer sa figure.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, surpris, avant que le médecin ne remarque les bleus.

\- Seigneur, que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en prenant son menton et lui relevant la tête, pour l'amener dans la lumière.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? exigea Arthur, Nul ne peut s'attaquer sans vergogne à une jeune fille dans ce royaume, sans en payer le prix. C'est inadmissible.

\- Personne, rougit la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas naturel de bleuir comme ça, répliqua le médecin en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je, … non, je me suis pris une porte… dans la figure.

\- Une porte ? commença à glousser Merlin.

Audrey rougit un peu plus.

\- Je m'apprêtais à sortir d'une pièce quand quelqu'un y est entré… avoua-t-elle.

\- Ça, c'est vraiment pas de chance, commenta le serviteur, déjà en train de se tenir les côtes.

\- Merlin ! gronda Arthur, on doit aller voir mon père, reprend toi !

\- Le nez n'est pas cassé, examina le vieux médecin, … un bon nettoyage suffira à améliorer l'aspect de ton visage, pour les bleus …

\- Je dois mettre un steak, je sais. Lucas m'a dit de le faire mettre sur sa note. Je vais y aller. Encore désolée …

Elle glissa sur le côté et s'enfuit dans le passage pour rejoindre les cuisines, laissant deux hommes stupéfait, et un troisième qui se bidonnait en silence.

Dire qu'il avait cru s'humilier avec cette histoire de collier … cette fille avait fait largement mieux !

-0-0-0-

La cuisine était relativement calme, la maîtresse des lieux parachevant le repas du roi et de son fils. Il serait envoyé d'ici une heure et elle était dans les temps, autant dire qu'elle était de bonne humeur, suffisamment pour chantonner.

Audrey cachée dans le recoin de la porte, prit une profonde respiration et pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Berthe ? Sir Léon a dit qu'il se contenterait d'une soupe. Et Lucas vous fait demander de rajouter un steak sur sa note et de me le donner.

\- Te donner un steak, et puis quoi … Oh mon dieu !

\- C'est juste une porte et un malentendu. S'il vous plaît … pas de question, implora-t-elle.

\- D'accord, soupira la vieille femme. Assied toi, on va s'occuper de ça de suite. J'envoie quelqu'un apporter son repas à Sir Léon et je suis à toi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée … je vais le faire puis je reviendrais m'occuper de ça.

\- Chérie plus on attend, plus ça va se voir … et plus ça durera longtemps.

Berthe appela quelqu'un passait par là et lui lança ses ordres avant de se rediriger vers la petite bonne qui attendait sagement sur une chaise. Cette petite manquait vraiment de chance … Secouant la tête, elle se reprit et alla rejoindre ce petit poussin qui était en train de devenir bleu.

-0-0-0-

Devant la porte de la chambre de son père, Arthur refit ses recommandations, puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Père ?

\- Je suis derrière le paravent !

Sa voix orageuse ne présageait rien de bon. Et en effet ! Il était complètement chauve ! Merlin sentit une boule remonter de son estomac vers sa gorge, et se mordit violemment la lèvre afin de ne pas exploser de rire et surtout ce qui serait mal pris, retint le sourire qui voulait fleurir dessus.

-0-0-0-

À l'étage supérieur, dans les appartements de Morgane, Guenièvre finissait de natter les cheveux noirs de son amie et ancienne maîtresse.

\- C'était généreux de ta part de donner sa soirée à Audrey.

\- Ainsi pourra-t-elle voir son prince charmant ,susurra la pupille du roi.

\- Morgane ! Ne joue pas les entremetteuses, s'indigna son ancienne bonne.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, promis ! jura la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais.

\- Tu es impossible parfois ! sourit la métisse en achevant son œuvre.

\- Je sais, et tu as tort, ce n'était pas de la générosité … je préfère juste quand c'est toi qui me coiffes ! fit Morgane en y joignant un clin d'œil moqueur.

Gwen se mit à rire et Morgane la rejoignit de bon cœur.

-0-0-0-

C'est avec joie que le médecin et son apprenti sortirent des appartements d'Uther. L'un et l'autre soulagés de ne plus être en face du roi, mais l'un deux conscient que l'autre était responsable de cette situation.

\- Seul un ensorcellement a pu faire qu'Uther perde ses cheveux comme ça. Je suis certain que c'est l'œuvre de ton gobelin. Nous devons l'attraper avant qu'il ne cause de dégâts importants.

Merlin explosa alors de rire.

\- Vous avez vu la tête que faisait Uther ! pouffa-t-il, reprenant ses rires.

\- Merlin, à ton avis, que va faire Uther à la personne coupable d'avoir délivré le gobelin ? fit Gaius en haussant les sourcils.

Le valet en resta coi et tout rire mourut dans l'œuf, le sérieux reprenant ses droits.

\- Il faut l'attraper ! Comment nous y prendre ?

\- Nous devons lui tendre un piège, et pour cela, il nous faut de l'or, et en abondante quantité ! répliqua le médecin.

Merlin soupira, il n'avait pas ce genre de trésor et demander à Arthur n'était pas possible. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne susceptible de l'aider. Merlin hocha la tête et laissa son mentor rejoindre sa tour, tandis qu'il effectuait sa petite visite.

-0-0-0-

Ses appartements étaient bien calmes depuis le départ de Guenièvre pour sa propre demeure, mais Morgane ne s'en souciait guère. Elle appréciait ce silence après avoir passé toute la journée à bavarder. Franchement, elle était contente que ce soit fait, encore que ce ne serait pas à elle de s'occuper des tâches les plus ingrates.

La pupille d'Uther plaignit sincèrement sa servante. Mais vivre sans une garde-robe appropriée lui serait tout à fait insupportable à la cour. D'une part, elle avait des obligations de par sa position sociale, renforcées par le fait d'être la protégée d'Uther qui la plaçait comme première dame de Camelot, d'autre part, elle restait une jeune fille habituée à la meilleure qualité. Sa mise impeccable faisait presque partie de sa signature, d'une certaine manière.

Cela dit, son père l'avait habituée à la simplicité, et elle ne rechignait pas à une garde-robe plus pragmatique et qui la laissait plus libre de ses mouvements. La vie à la campagne était loin de lui déplaire y compris sa simplicité, surtout vestimentaire. Cependant, elle vivait à Camelot, à la cour et sa vie y était régie de manière bien plus stricte.

Habillée de sa robe de nuit blanche rehaussée de dentelle, elle se démêlait les cheveux, depuis l'appui de fenêtre où elle aimait s'asseoir. De sa fenêtre, à cette heure, on pouvait voir les étoiles. Un spectacle qui l'apaisait toujours avant d'aller dormir.

Des coups à la fenêtre se firent soudain entendre à sa porte, lui faisant hausser un sourcil. Personne n'aurait l'audace de venir la déranger à une heure pareille,... à l'exception de Merlin.

Elle se leva vivement, attrapa un long négligé et l'enfila tout en allant ouvrir.

\- Merlin ! Quel étrange surprise... susurra-t-elle, viendrais-tu m'emprunter un autre collier ?

Le dit garçon ouvrit la bouche, rougit et finit par secouer la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je... j'avais une bonne raison d'être là, je le jure.

\- Je n'en doute pas, fit la jeune fille, avant d'inspecter le couloir, et d'ouvrir plus largement la porte. Entre, dépêche-toi.

Le sorcier entra rapidement pendant que Morgane refermait soigneusement la porte sans faire de bruit. Inutile d'alerter les gardes. Bonjour la réputation si on découvrait qu'elle faisait entrer un homme, qui plus est un serviteur dans ses appartements, à une heure indue et dans une tenue aussi légère.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise, déclara alors le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

\- Non, vraiment ? Comme c'est étrange de ta part, se moqua la sorcière.

\- En allant à la bibliothèque, j'ai découvert une ancienne chambre secrète où étaient entreposés pas mal d'artefacts magiques, expliqua le brun, sans se préoccuper des taquineries de sa vis-à-vis. Il y avait une boîte et en l'ouvrant, j'ai laissé s'échapper un gobelin.

\- Un gobelin ?

\- C'est une étrange créature, perverse, vicieuse, sadique et cupide ! affirma avec vigueur Merlin

\- C'est beaucoup d'adjectif pour une seule créature, ricana Morgane.

\- Je ... Il s'est moqué de moi, m'a jeté des livres à la tête, a mis sens dessus dessous les appartements d'Arthur en voulant le voler, et était en train de fouiller vos boîtes à bijoux à la recherche d'or quand j'ai réussi à le retrouver. Il s'est échappé par la fenêtre, et je me suis retrouvé à tenter de ranger...

\- Mes bijoux. Je vois, ça a bien plus de sens, que ton irrésistible envie de te trouver un collier.

\- J'ai été pris de court ! Audrey semblait affolée, elle a dû croire que je volais.

\- La prochaine fois, prétend que c'est pour impressionner une fille, ça passera mieux ! renchérit Morgane, follement amusée, tout en mettant l'emphase sur 'impressionner une fille'.

\- Il a rendu chauve Uther ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! faillit-il hurler.

\- Uther EST CHAUVE ? dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, appréciant l'image qui venait de naître dans son esprit.

\- Je vais me faire tuer si je ne l'attrape pas à temps. Vous entendez : TUER !

\- Tu exagères ! Alors tu as besoin de moi, si je comprends bien. Et moi qui espérait que tu venais pour une autre raison, acheva-t-elle, avec un sourire enjôleur, et une lueur légèrement moqueuse dans les yeux.

\- Une autre... dit-il en écarquillant les yeux au moment où il comprit l'allusion, rougissant furieusement, avant d'enfin percevoir qu'elle jouait. Morgane !

\- Désolée, c'était trop tentant.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide oui, on va lui tendre un piège avec Gaius, mais il nous faut de l'or pour l'attirer. Ni lui, ni moi, n'en avons à notre disposition, j'espérais que vous oui.

La sorcière fit une grimace, ruinant les espoirs du jeune homme.

\- Je suis navrée, je ne reçois d'argent que lorsque je sors spécifiquement dans le but d'en dépenser. Arthur en as sûrement dans sa chambre.

\- Sauf que vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas que je puisse me permettre de lui expliquer la situation, répondit le jeune homme, passablement abattu.

Son air de chien battu, tout triste suffit à attendrir le cœur de la jeune femme qui le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

\- Oh, Merlin ! Je suis désolée de m'être moquée.

Surpris, le sorcier ne réagit pas tout de suite et se laissa faire dans un premier temps, ne se rendant pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passait. Puis il se rendit compte et il se raidit. Morgane, la pupille d'Uther, une noble, … que de l'interdit comme le lui avait déjà fait remarquer Arthur.

Il ne savait que faire. Se dégager voudrait dire la toucher …et il ne s'en sentait pas capable, parce qu'à bien l'admettre, cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Morgane avait la désagréable habitude de toujours le troubler. Il n'était jamais vraiment à son aise en sa présence, comme s'il pressentait un danger … pour lui.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, il ne le savait pas bien, la jeune sorcière avait senti son trouble, et se dégagea d'elle-même.

\- Merlin, ça va ?

\- Oui… euh… je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant… je vais devoir y aller, bégaya-t-il.

Morgane hocha la tête gravement, n'insistant pas, percevant malgré elle, qu'il était mal-à-l'aise et qu'il ne désirait manifestement pas en parler. La jeune fille le regarda partir et fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Son soupir résonna dans la pièce, pourquoi semblait-il toujours la fuir ? Elle s'assit sur son lit alors qu'une boule d'angoisse remontait se loger dans sa gorge. La jeune fille se sentait rejetée sans savoir pourquoi. Pourtant … il l'appréciait, elle le savait. Il était venu la chercher chez Morgause, et s'était largement excusé de l'avoir empoisonnée. Cependant… il gardait ses distances, comme s'il avait peur … mais peur de quoi ?

-0-0-0-

Merlin ouvrit les portes de la chambre d'Arthur se glissa sans bruit jusque sous son lit pour y prendre le coffret plein d'or qu'il savait s'y trouver. L'opération se déroula sans encombre jusqu'au moment où il fit renverser des couverts ce qui réveilla de suite 'celui qui avait été entraîné à tuer toute sa vie'.

\- Qui va là ?

Il sauta sur son lit, et sortit son épée. Alors caché derrière une chaise, Merlin décida de s'en mêler.

\- Ofer braden sayés eros.

Les tentures du lit se détachèrent et tombèrent sur Arthur, ce qui le déstabilisa. Le prince tomba du lit, se cognant contre son armoire et s'énervant.

\- Gardes ! hurla le prince, pris dans les pans de tissu.

Merlin sourit, amusé et en profita pour vite filer.

-0-0-0-

Le piège s'abattit sur le gobelin qui avait plongé dedans, tout à sa joie de trouver les pièces. Malheureusement pour le médecin et le jeune homme, ce dernier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et prenant l'apparence du boule de lumière, s'échappa une fois encore.

Cette fois-ci cependant, la créature trouva une sortie plus qu'intéressante en pénétrant dans le corps d'un de ses chasseurs avant que l'autre ne puisse s'en apercevoir.

\- Gaius ? interpella le sorcier.

\- Hein ? répondit son interlocuteur, légèrement raide.

\- Vous avez vu où il est passé ?

\- Tu l'as laissé filer ! reprocha le vieil homme tout en frappant l'arrière de la tête du gamin, Espèce de stupide garnement ! Et maintenant tu es planté là, comme un sac de patates ! Cours vite le rattraper ! Allez ! Oust ! Oust !

Merlin, bien que perdu face à la réaction incompréhensible de son hôte, détala comme un lapin.

Il ne revint aux appartements de Gaius que bien plus tard pour n'y trouver que dévastation. Ce dernier possédé avait fouillé et mis à sac son précieux laboratoire. Lorsque Merlin entra, le médecin le prit à parti pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur lui.

\- J'ai fouillé tout le palais de fond en comble, et je ne trouve aucune trace du gobelin…commença le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité du désastre, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- C'est ce satané gobelin ! Tu l'as laissé s'échapper, il a saccagé tout mon logement ! Tu as un peu de nettoyage à faire. Nettoie ! Nettoie ! ordonna le gobelin sous les traits du vieil homme, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Mais où vous allez ? interrogea Merlin.

\- Je vais à la taverne ! répondit alors Gaius.

\- Mais vous n'allez jamais à la taverne ! s'étonna le jeune sorcier.

\- Alors je verrai toutes les bonnes choses que j'ai ratées, railla la créature.

Merlin eut une expression ahurie avant qu'elle ne devienne franchement horrifiée… il allait vraiment devoir ranger tout ce bazar, seul ?

-0-0-0-

La taverne était bruyante, sale et animée. Que de quoi plaire, se rengorgea le lutin. Il se prit une chope et se mit à observer les alentours, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur de l'or. L'homme qui le manipulait venait de gagner un pari en gagnant au bras de fer. La créature sourit … quelle bonne idée.

\- On fait un bras de fer où tu as besoin d'un moment pour récupérer le peu de force que tu as ? se présenta Gaius sous les rires des autres personnes présentes.

Le vainqueur eut un sourire moqueur, voilà de l'argent qui serait vite gagné. Cependant il perdit vite le sourire … Gaius était peut-être un vieillard, mais le Gobelin était fort. Suffisamment pour remporter sans peine malgré le handicap du corps de son hôte.

-0-0-0-

À suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	17. Le gobelin - Part 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Le gobelin - Partie 3**

La nuit s'égrenait lentement au fur et à mesure que Merlin ramassait les objets épars sur le sol. On ne pouvait pas dire du gobelin qu'il faisait les choses à moitié. Ramasser les pots cassés présenta plus de difficultés, il fallait reprendre chaque tesson séparément, puis éponger le sol ou bien balayer selon les contenants.

Le sorcier jura une fois de plus, en se piquant le bout des doigts sur un éclat plus petit. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était fait avoir. Pour ce genre de tâche, il aurait été plus facile de faire appel à sa magie, mais en l'absence de Gaius pour surveiller les allées et venues dehors, c'était trop dangereux.

C'était d'ailleurs surprenant que Gaius ne le lui ai pas proposé plutôt que de choisir d'aller à la taverne. C'était tellement pas ... lui. Merlin soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible à cette décision.

Gaius devait être dans une telle colère après cette bêtise qui commençait à prendre des proportions démesurées, qu'il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de lui... Finalement devoir s'écorcher les mains en nettoyant ce bazar, c'était une punition largement méritée. Il espérait vraiment que sa colère serait retombée demain matin et qu'il pourrait lui présenter des excuses convenables.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Sa curiosité imprudente avait déclenché trop de désastre pour qu'il ne prenne pas pleinement conscience de sa légèreté. A l'avenir, il ferait doublement attention. Avec ses bêtises, il avait lâché une catastrophe dans la nature, déçu Gaius, volé Arthur, attisé la colère d'Uther, et le pire de tout blessé Morgane.

Il avait bien vu la tristesse dans son regard lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Suffisamment insoutenable, pour qu'il en ait le cœur brisé, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il paniquait dès qu'ils devenaient trop intimes.

D'une part, il avait peur qu'elle ne découvre ses pouvoirs en se rapprochant trop, ce qui était absurde... puisque lui-même n'avait pas su détecter les siens et ne les détectait toujours pas quand il était en sa présence. Manifestement ses pouvoirs ne se réveillait que lorsque la magie était en train d'être utilisée ou s'il s'agissait d'une créature magique ou d'un objet empreint de magie.

D'autre part, il ne comprenait pas très bien les sentiments qui le traversaient quand il était en sa présence. De la panique de ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. De l'admiration face à son courage et ses convictions. De la peur ... de quoi, il ne savait pas trop mais elle était là cette peur qui lui gelait les entrailles. Et une excitation étrange comme s'il faisait quelque chose de dangereux et d'interdit, ce qui était le cas. Si jamais on le surprenait à tourner autour de Morgane, la pupille adorée du roi, le sorcier savait ce qui arriverait, au mieux il serait exilé de Camelot, au pire il perdrait la tête.

Dans les deux cas, sa mission serait mise à mal, et Albion risquait de ne jamais venir au monde. En réalité, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il se passerait s'il se laissait aller en sa présence. Merlin sursauta en se rendant compte de l'endroit où le menait ses pensées. Être subjugué par la beauté de Dame Morgane était une chose, se sentir attiré par elle en était une autre.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ce ne pouvait pas être de l'attirance. Il savait ce que c'était d'aimer... et ça ne ressemblait pas à cette tempête incessante qui le prenait quand il était en présence de Morgane. Freya lui apportait le calme et la sérénité justement. Une paix intérieure et bonheur d'une douceur infinie. Comment avait-il pu faire l'amalgame ?

Si seulement il comprenait d'où venait cette peur irrationnelle qui se mêlait au reste de ses sentiments contradictoire, peut-être arriverait-il à faire le tri ?

Le jeune homme s'étendit... tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était ne plus y penser. Et comme son ménage était enfin fini, il allait se coucher. Avec un peu de chance, il s'endormirait vite et demain tout s'arrangerait.

-0-0-0-

Dans une autre aile du château, une jeune femme était allongée, rongée par des pensées similaires quelques heures plus tôt. Son sommeil était troublé et la jeune fille ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit.

Des images folles se bousculaient sous ses paupières, s'imprimant sur sa rétine et dans son cerveau.

La jeune fille se vit rendre visite à Gaius et lui demander un somnifère, puis la scène changea et elle vit Merlin être accusé de sorcellerie, puis de nouveau l'image se brouilla dans un rythme fou avant que brusquement elle ne se réveille, le cœur battant.

La dernière image la hantait encore, et elle soupira. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un cauchemar ordinaire, mais une vision et cela la faisait trembler. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout mais la dernière lui donnait envie de pleurer.

La sorcière frissonna et elle se leva pour s'envelopper dans un négligé en laine qu'elle avait conservé étant donné la fraîcheur encore présente le matin et le soir. Déglutissant, elle retourna dans son lit, tentant de se réchauffer, mais le rêve prémonitoire était trop présent pour qu'elle ne se sente pas glacée. Cependant, elle se calma, comme le lui avait enseigné Balinor, et se concentra sur sa respiration qu'elle régulait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Ces rêves l'angoissaient toujours au plus haut point, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude... D'autant qu'à l'époque, elle avait la chance d'ignorer que ses rêves se réaliseraient ou risquaient de se réaliser.

Morgane fronça les sourcils, étrangement consciente que quelque chose clochait, avant de se rendre compte de l'évidence. C'était le bracelet de Morgause qui lui avait permis d'échapper à tous ces rêves, et c'est parce qu'elle avait oublié de le mettre qu'elle en avait refait ! Elle se tourna automatiquement vers sa table de nuit où elle le laissait habituellement, voulant le remettre. Mais son geste se figea. Il n'était pas là. Son bracelet n'était plus là.

Morgane laissa échapper un cri de consternation, le gobelin lui avait bien volé quelque chose, son précieux bracelet ! Le seul bijou qu'elle ne pouvait supporter de perdre. Le seul bijou qui lui venait de sa mère et de sa sœur ! Le seul capable d'apaiser son sommeil !

La jeune fille laissa échapper une larme tandis que son cœur se serrait d'angoisse. Sentant l'ambiance se refroidir, elle recommença ses exercices de détente et de respiration. Elle en toucherait un mot à Merlin demain, peut-être pourrait-il le retrouver et elle passerait voir Gaius pour obtenir de quoi l'aider à dormir en attendant.

-0-0-0-

Le jour se leva dans un silence doux et le rayon léger de lumière effleura les paupières d'une jeune fille dont le sommeil quant à lui avait été bien plus agréable que ce qu'elle aurait pensé après les bêtises qu'elle avait vécu la veille.

Elle rougit en se rappelant de Sir Léon dans sa baignoire. Chassant l'image, agréable, mais totalement inconvenante, elle sortit de ses draps, et fit une toilette minutieuse de sa personne. Audrey se sécha et enfila une de ses robes en coton grossier. Ses deux robes de laines la faisaient étouffer quand elle travaillait, et bien qu'elle aurait un peu froid en début de jour, ses va-et-vient auraient vite fait de la réchauffer. D'ailleurs, elle ferait bien de se dépêcher.

Elle détacha les nattes qu'elle faisait pour dormir et passa ses mains dans les boucles pour les démêler avant de passer un gros peigne en bois pour terminer de se coiffer. Un cadeau de Dame Guenièvre après le déboire de la brosse. Elle était vraiment très gentille.

Une fois ses cheveux coiffés et relevé en un gros chignon, elle fixa son joli peigne puis recouvrit le tout de son fichu vert habituel. La jeune fille préférait le garder sur elle, caché sous ses bandes de tissu que de le laisser dans sa mansarde et risquer de se le faire voler.

Satisfaite de son apparence, elle sortit de sa chambrette et descendit rapidement aux cuisines pour préparer le repas de Sir Léon, avant de rejoindre son poste auprès de Dame Morgane.

La cuisinière était déjà debout et elle lui fit un large sourire en la voyant arriver dans les cuisines beaucoup plus tôt que les autres serviteurs comme à son habitude. Berthe s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille.

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, et observa la progression de son œil au beurre noir. L'œil avait déjà dégonflé, ce qui était bon signe et le noir de la peau avait l'air déjà plus pâle. La cuisinière hocha la tête d'un œil satisfait et l'interrogea.

\- Pas de difficulté pour voir ?

\- Non, du tout, sourit Audrey.

\- Bien, si jamais, tu ressens le moindre trouble de la vision, va immédiatement voir Gaius, d'accord ? la pressa la femme d'âge mur.

\- Bien sûr, madame.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Madame, pitié. Tiens, j'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner spécial pour Sir Léon. Avec sa jambe blessée il a bien droit à une petite douceur.

\- Merci, je monte lui porter de suite, fit la jeune fille en se penchant pour prendre le plateau plein de victuailles déjà prêt sur le buffet.

\- Et as-tu déjà mangé ?

\- Non, j'irais prendre un bout de pain en redescendant, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Attends, tiens. J'ai préparé trop de brioches pour le déjeuner du roi et de Morgane, comme Arthur en a eu hier, je ne pense pas que Merlin lui en donnera, retint la cuisinière, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, il surveille la ligne du prince, vois-tu.

La jeune fille aux cheveux emmaillotés gloussa un peu et accepta avec joie le morceau de brioche que lui tendait Berthe.

Elle quitta cette dernière et grimpa de nouveau les escaliers jusqu'aux appartements de son protecteur. L'exercice lui donnant du rose aux joues et la réchauffant de l'air frais, elle atteignit l'appartement sans encombre. Elle frappa à la porte, entendit qu'elle pouvait entrer et d'une main experte pénétra dans la pièce pour déposer le plateau sur la table.

Le jeune homme avait un sourire crispé et elle-même se sentait rougir d'embarras. Elle fit une légère révérence avant de vivement rejoindre la porte. Un cri la retint cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte et se glisser dehors en toute sécurité.

\- ATTENDS ! Je ... je pense... que on devrait... oublier.

\- Oublier ? demanda Audrey, en se retournant vivement.

\- Oui faisons comme si ce qui s'est passé hier ne s'était pas passé, proposa le chevalier.

\- Oh, ... euh d'accord.

\- Ça a l'air bon dis donc... quel plateau appétissant ! changea de conversation Léon.

\- Oui, Berthe a pensé que ça vous soulagerait de votre jambe blessée ? répliqua la bonne.

\- Eh bien, ça ne me fera certainement pas de mal, sourit l'homme, amusé.

\- Non, en effet. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Euh non, je vais descendre assister aux entraînements et je mangerai à la taverne ce midi et peut-être ce soir aussi, histoire de boire un verre avec eux, ça me changera les idées. Par contre, pourrais-tu demander à ... L... Lucas ? la voyant hocher la tête, il poursuivit, de passer vers cinq heure de l'après-midi pour m'aider à... enfin tu vois.

\- Bien sûr ! le rassura-t-elle avant de continuer, je dois y aller maintenant... Dame Morgane va avoir besoin de moi.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il, avant de se taire quelques instants hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Cela ne te fait pas trop mal ?

Audrey releva ses yeux droit dans les siens et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement avant de secouer la tête et de faire un léger sourire.

\- Pas trop non, c'est gentil de demander. Je ...

\- Tu dois y aller ?

\- Oui, au revoir, répondit-elle en s'éloignant et en sortant de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ça n'avait pas été trop mal, finalement. Rassurée, elle sourit et repartit dans le dédale de couloirs pour rejoindre la cuisine et prendre le petit déjeuner de sa maîtresse. Elle transmettrait le message pour Lucas à Berthe, elle serait ravie de rendre ce service à Sir Léon et ça lui éviterait de le chercher partout.

Néanmoins, elle n'en eut pas le temps. La jeune fille le croisant au détour du dernier escalier avant de rejoindre les cuisines. L'homme lui fit un large sourire en l'apercevant, et se précipita pour la rejoindre.

\- Bonjour, Lucas, je viens de voir Sir Léon, il aurait besoin que tu viennes vers cinq heures pour l'aider.

\- D'accord et salut, ouah, je ne t'ai pas loupé dis donc, fit le jeune homme, gêné par la preuve évidente de son malheureux fait d'arme.

\- Ce n'est rien vraiment, fit la jeune fille gênée.

\- Si, ça l'est. Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas avoir à porter une aussi laide marque sur son visage, répondit Lucas, le sourire enjôleur.

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas jolie. Dame Guenièvre est jolie, vraiment jolie comme un petit cœur... et dame Morgane est très belle, mais moi je suis tout à fait ordinaire, et ça me convient, le coupa-t-elle naïvement. En tout cas, merci pour le steak, ça a bien aidé et Berthe a même utilisé de la glace et une pommade qui lui restait, elle a promis que ce serait parti dans une semaine.

\- Tout de même, répondit surpris et légèrement douché son interlocuteur, puis reprenant courage, refit une tentative. Tu sais quoi, je devrais t'inviter à dîner pour m'excuser, on pourrait faire un pique-nique un de ses jours ?

-Oh vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu as déjà offert le steak, sincèrement tu ne devrais pas gaspiller ton argent.

Sur cette parole pleine de bon sens, elle le quitta pour vaquer à ses propres occupations, ses corvées ne pouvaient pas attendre.

-0-0-0-

Le réveil de Merlin avait été doux en comparaison à son endormissement. Il avisa le soleil dans le ciel, et se dépêcha de se lever et de se préparer avant de sortir prendre son petit-déjeuner, il avait un peu de temps pour présenter ses excuses et faire amende honorable auprès de son mentor.

Enfin, il aurait pu tenter de le faire si Gaius n'avait pas eu l'air si mal en point. À peine sorti de sa chambre, il vit Gaius roter de manière inélégante. Celui-ci avait le visage blanc et cerné, comme s'il avait bu, beaucoup bu...

\- Oh ! Vous avez une sale mine. Vous avez bu combien de verres hier soir ? demanda Merlin, interloqué par l'évidence de ce fait. Gaius avait bu jusqu'à se rendre soul.

\- Tu n'as pas bonne mine non plus. Quel est ton excuse ? Railla le gobelin dans le corps du médecin.

\- Quoi ? fit le jeune sorcier, choqué par tant de brutalité de la part de Gaius. Est-ce qu'il était toujours en colère ?

\- Chut chut chut ! Tu parles beaucoup trop. J'ai la tête qui ressemble à l'intérieur d'un tambour et la bouche comme les aisselles d'un blaireau, répliqua le vieil homme.

\- Beurk ! Les aisselles d'un blaireau ? répliqua le plus jeune dégoûté par l'image mentale.

\- Maintenant, rends-toi utile ! Allez, va au marché et rapporte-moi mon petit-déjeuner, ordonna Gaius.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, Gaius ne lui donnant jamais ce genre d'ordre, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait s'occuper de celui d'Arthur d'abord et après il avait trop de corvées pour pouvoir revenir en général. De fait il essaya de protester, mais le gobelin continuait de le mettre dehors.

\- Plus vite que ça ! Oust !

Le sorcier se tut, et choisit d'obéir sentant que quelque chose n'était pas normal, sans arriver à comprendre quoi. Décidément le comportement de son mentor commençait à profondément le gêner.

Aussitôt que le jeune homme fut sorti, le vieil homme sortit de coffre d'or qu'il avait réussi à récupérer hier soir, ses yeux se mettant à briller en voyant l'or et les bijoux qui s'y trouvaient. Se pourléchant les babines, il prit avidement quelques pièces et se mit à les lécher avec plaisir. L'or, quelle adorable matière. Ce goût âcre et délicieusement riche... Aaaaah rien de tel.

Malheureusement pour le pauvre gobelin, des coups retentirent à la porte et la poignée se mit à tourner. Il se pressa à cacher le coffret avant que son visiteur n'entrouvre la porte et ne pénètre dans la pièce.

\- Gaius ? l'interpella une jeune femme toute de vert vêtue, les cheveux nattés et manifestement de haute lignée.

\- Ouais ouais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda brusquement le vieil homme, qui n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé de la sorte. Ne pouvait-on pas profiter de son or tranquille dans ce château ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit, mon bracelet apaisant m'a été volé. Lui avoua la jeune femme aux yeux pers.

\- Oh ! Tragédie et bouffonnerie ! L'auteur du vol doit être pendu, fouetté, pendu à nouveau ! se moqua le gobelin, comprenant que la jeune fille devait appartenir aux hautes sphères de la hiérarchie étant donné la richesse de sa tenue.

\- J'espérais avoir une potion somnifère ? répondit Morgane, surprise, car c'était bien elle, par l'attitude de son professeur.

\- Une potion somnifère ? Vous ne pouvez pas compter les moutons comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi vous m'embêtez avec des choses pareilles ? Allez oust ! expédia le vieil homme devant le regard choqué de la jeune fille qui n'avait jamais été traitée de la sorte par le vieux médecin. Bien au contraire celui l'avait toujours traitée avec bienveillance.

\- J'ignore pourquoi vous êtes comme ça Gaius ? Je suis la pupille du Roi, et vous ferez ce que je demande ! lança-t-elle finalement, rompue à l'exercice avec les nobles qui la regardaient parfois de haut parce qu'elle avait le rang de première dame alors qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la famille royale.

\- Oh oh oh ! Est-ce que je vais le faire ? fit le gobelin, impressionné par la tentative d'autorité de la jeune femme.

\- Mais… ? ne comprit pas Morgane.

\- Je vois jusqu'au fond de votre cœur, et il est froid, froid comme de la pierre. Vous jouez le rôle de la pupille d'Uther et vous le jouez si bien que vous le dupez lui, mais pas moi. Vous aimeriez voir Uther mort et un jour vous y arriverez, car vous portez la destruction en vous. Vous sèmerez la mort autour de vous et vous finirez seule, sans jamais avoir été aimée, alors que c'est ce que vous désirez inconsciemment, mais n'en doutez pas... la mort et la désolation seront vos seules amies, susurra la créature, répandant son venin.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? s'effraya la jeune sorcière. Pourquoi Gaius était-il si méchant ? Pourquoi lui disait-il ces horreurs ? Est-ce qu'il avait raison ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Il y a des choses funestes dans votre cœur, conclut l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, vous avez toujours été mon ami, demanda, la jeune femme complètement paniquée à présent.

\- Je vois que la vérité vous fait peur ? Sourit le vieillard.

\- C'est vous qui me faites peur, souffla la noble.

Elle se tourna et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, gelée par ces paroles jusqu'à l'os.

\- Vous ne voulez pas votre potion somnifère, Madame la pupille du roi ?

La femme s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna légèrement vers lui. Elle avait besoin de cette potion... Elle ne tiendrait pas sans dormir.

\- Juste un petit instant, fit le médecin en se penchant vers une des tables.

Il attrapa un flacon et ses yeux se teintèrent d'or. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et lui tendit le flacon.

\- Faites de beaux rêves. N'hésitez surtout pas à revenir me voir !

Morgane hésita pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se décider et de prendre rapidement la bouteille avant de s'enfuir littéralement de la pièce.

-0-0-0-

La chambre lumineuse avait été bien aérée par une servante énergique et travailleuse. Elle avait déjà emmené le linge à la buanderie et envisageait un nettoyage profond des armoires pour vérifier qu'aucune mite ne s'était introduite dedans. Inutile de se donner du travail supplémentaire à repriser des robes coûteuses alors qu'elle pouvait y mettre un terme en s'assurant simplement que ces bestioles disparaissent lors d'un bon gros nettoyage.

Audrey commença par défaire la literie, c'est ce qui lui prendrait le plus de temps et même si Dame Morgane ne voulait pas qu'elle procède au nettoyage de printemps, elle pouvait le faire sans déranger personne.

C'est pendant qu'elle retirait les draps que Gwen arriva avec un panier rempli de bout de tissu. La nouvelle dame de compagnie comptait les utiliser pour enseigner à son amie de nouveaux points de broderie.

\- Bonjour, déjà à l'ouvrage ? demanda la métisse.

\- Oui je pensais faire le nettoyage printemps, vu que les armoires sont vides. Je préfère commencer par changer le lit et dépendre les rideaux, au cas où Dame Morgane ne voudrait pas que je nettoie ses appartements aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne manque pas d'idée.

\- J'aime me rendre utile. Parfois je me demande si Dame Morgane a vraiment besoin de moi. Je veux dire, ce matin, elle s'était déjà habillé et coiffée... Et même hier soir, elle m'a donné ma soirée de libre... soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux plus bouclés que la laine des moutons.

\- C'est parce qu'elle voulait que je la coiffe, expliqua Gwen.

\- Mais, ça devrait être moi... je ne comprends pas à quoi je sers, soupira la jeune femme à la peau claire, les yeux au bord des larmes.

\- Dame Morgane est quelqu'un d'indépendante, et elle apprécie qu'on prenne des initiatives surtout en ce qui concerne le nettoyage. Pour ce qui est de la coiffure, elle ne fait confiance qu'en moi, pour le moment. C'est naturel, j'ai été sa servante pendant plus de cinq ans. Si tu veux je t'apprendrai à la coiffer, tu t'entraîneras sur moi et quand je t'estimerai prête, je la convaincrai de te laisser une chance.

\- D'accord. Merci, ma Dame.

\- Gwen, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle.

Audrey sourit, alors que la porte s'ouvrait violemment et que la pupille du roi entrait pâle comme un linge dans ses appartements, déposant une fiole sur la table.

\- Dame Morgane ? s'inquiéta la jeune servante.

\- Je … je balbutia la noble tandis que Gwen s'approchait, les sourcils fronçés.

\- Morgane ? fit la métisse en prenant délicatement la main glacée de son amie.

\- Voulez-vous un thé bien chaud ? proposa Audrey en remarquant la chair de poule qui couvrait les avant-bras de la jeune fille, preuve qu'elle devait mourir de froid malgré sa robe doublée.

Dans le même mouvement , la jeune servant avait pris la main de sa maîtresse et avait commencé à masser doucement la paume en appuyant sur quelques points précis, aidant la jeune noble à s'apaiser. Morgane sourit faiblement et refusa d'un mouvement de tête, avant de reprendre peu à peu son assurance.

\- C'est gentil, Audrey, répondit-elle, la voix encore tremblante. Je … je vais rester avec Gwen quelques instants. Peux-tu aller récupérer mon manteau à la lingerie ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en faisant dangereusement glisser son turban et courut à la porte pour se rendre le plus efficace possible.

\- Morgane ? reprit sa dame de compagnie. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Est-ce que je suis condamnée à apporter le malheur ?

\- Morgane ! s'outra la métisse, comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que vous imaginez une chose pareille ?

\- Je suis fatiguée … est-ce que je peux venir me reposer chez toi ? soupira la jeune sorcière.

\- Bien sûr, fit Gwen en prenant son amie dans les bras, consciente qu'elle n'était pas prête à parler de ce qui la troublait.

C'est à cet instant que la servante revint la lourde cape entre les bras. La brune se leva et laissa Audrey la revêtir de a cape, tandis que Gwen ramassait une couverture et un oreiller supplémentaire afin d'améliorer le confort de son lit. Morgane avait besoin de tranquillité et de douceur pas d'un lit tout cabossé.

\- Audrey, profites-en pour faire ton nettoyage de printemps, je doute que Dame Morgane ne revienne avant ce soir, proposa la dame de compagnie.

La jeune femme sourit en hochant la tête, rattrapant vivement son turban qu'elle resserra prestement sur ses boucles, tandis que sa maîtresse sortait bras dessus dessous avec sa meilleure amie.

-0-0-0-

En voyant partir la pupille du roi, les yeux du gobelin s'étaient mis à briller sous l'effet de l'idée qui venait de le traverser. Combien seraient prêt à payer ses idiots afin d'échapper à leur maux ?

Il s'habilla et descendit dans la ville basse, après tout, puisqu'il avait subtilisé le corps d'un médecin autant faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, c'est à dire sa tournée des malades pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et il en profiterait pour amasser plein de pièces d'or. Miaaaam, des pièces d'or.

Ses visites furent accueillies avec plaisir par les paysans, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur annonce les plus horrible des présages à moins de ... débourser de quoi payer un remède de sa composition.

Tour à tour, les gens de la cité perdirent leur peu d'économies pour éviter une mort atroce et douloureuse. Bien que d'autres tourments bien moins agréables risquaient de leur tomber dessus.

-0-0-0-

Audrey avait tout de suite pris un escabeau pour achever de dépendre les lourdes tentures avant de tout regrouper dans une panière. Au moment de quitter la chambre, Gwen réapparut, souriante

attendit longtemps devant la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Gwen.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? demanda la protégée de Léon.

\- Morgane a oublié une potion somnifère … ah la voilà elle est sur la table.

Audrey hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Oh, je n'avais même pas remarqué,

\- Je voulais te dire, c'était très bien ce que tu as fait, tout à l'heure pour la calmer.

\- Oh, Grand-père me le faisait souvent quand j'étais petite pour me calmer.

Gwen releva vivement la tête, ouvrant les yeux et les oreilles. Saurait-elle en apprendre plus sur l'histoire d'Audrey ? Gaius avait dit de ne pas l'interroger, mais si elle le mettait sur le tapis...

\- Ton grand-père ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Oh non, pas vraiment, c'était le chef du village, le doyen en quelque sorte.

Guenièvre hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait et resta silencieuse pour la laisser poursuivre sans avoir l'air de la pousser.

\- Il... Il m'a ... recueillie, en quelque sorte, déglutit la jeune fille, en détournant la tête gênée.

\- En quelque sorte ? tenta Guenièvre.

\- Je ... je préfère ...

\- Ne pas en parler ? acheva Guenièvre

Audrey eut un sourire embarrassé et acquiesça timidement.

\- Je descends, Dame Morgane m'attend.

La servante hocha la tête et voulut se diriger vers la porte avec la panière. quand la métisse l'interpella une dernière fois.

-Audrey ! Si, jamais ... un jour, tu veux te confier..., n'hésite pas. Je sais écouter et garder les confidences qu'on me fait. Tu n'es pas obligée de toujours garder tout pour toi.

La dame de compagnie lui fit un dernier sourire et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans renier son nouveau rang.

Les couloirs se succédèrent puis firent place aux escaliers, puis à la grande cour et enfin aux portes du château. Une fois sortie, elle put accélérer la cadence pour retrouver Morgane qui l'attendait déjà chez elle. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le médecin de la cour.

Il frappait justement à sa porte quand elle arriva essoufflée devant lui.

\- Gaius ? Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je ... venais vous voir ? répondit l'homme en faisant un étrange sourire.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? fit la jeune femme, étonnée.

\- La question serait plutôt, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Oh ! On dirait que tu as déjà des symptômes très évidents !

\- Les symptômes de quoi ? interrogea Gwen en fronçant les sourcils. Quel étrange comportement de la part de Gaius.

\- De l'infection grave et terrifiante qui se propage à travers la cité de Camelot, comme une épidémie, répondit théâtralement le gobelin.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une infection ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que ceux qui l'attrapent sont tout de suite frappés du mutisme. Heureusement, j'ai inventé un remède d'une grande efficacité... mais qui t'appartiendra en échange d'une pièce d'or !

\- Très amusant. Vous ne devriez pas me taquiner comme ça. Je devais justement vous voir. Je pense que Dame Morgane est passée vous voir ce matin, pour prendre une potion somnifère, son état vous a-t-il semblé normal ? Elle est revenue dans un état particulièrement fébrile.

Gaius sursauta, ennuyé de n'avoir pas été pris au sérieux, mais maintenant, il était difficile de réessayer, surtout si elle l'interrogeait sur cette ... dame Morgane.

\- Dame Morgane ? Je ne me souviens pas.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez plus lui avoir donné un somnifère ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah, Dame la pupille du roi ... si si bien sûr, mais avec cette épidémie tu comprends...

\- Gaius ! tança la jeune femme.

\- Oui, mon enfant ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Allait-elle bien? s'enquit-elle avec autorité.

\- Eh bien elle ne devait pas être bien pour me demander un somnifère, conclut-il, refusant manifestement d'entrer dans les détails.

Gwen écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie par le comportement du médecin. Ça n'était pas normal.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de mon remède ? Cette infection est réellement très dangereuse, tenta encore le gobelin.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? douta Guenièvre.

\- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, ou tu veux te promener avec le visage rempli de furoncles et avec le nez dégoulinant de morve ?

\- Des furoncles ? frémit Gwen.

\- Beaucoup des gros furoncles ! Plus gros que ce que tu avais, argumenta-t-il sentant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible au son de la voix plus aigüe de la jeune femme.

\- Je préférerais que vous me donniez une potion calmante, au cas où Dame Morgane ne sentirait pas mieux.

\- N'oublie pas qu'il coûte une pièce d'or.

\- Mais vous ne m'avez jamais fait payer vos remèdes ! S'étonna-t-elle encore.

\- Eh bien, j'étais un idiot, alors ?

\- Je vais chercher une pièce ! répondit la métisse en entrant précipitamment dans sa maison, furieuse contre le vieil homme.

Dame Morgane la regarda surprise depuis la petite chambre de la maison où elle s'était installée, Gwen secoua la tête en lui tendant sa potion somnifère, avant de fermer les rideaux qui séparaient les pièces.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! Tu as pris une très sage décision, cria le médecin depuis le seuil de sa porte.

Guenièvre plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité du renfort où se trouvait sa cachette pour l'argent qu'elle économisait. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait pris une très sage décision, mais elle ferait certainement examiner cette fiole par Merlin. Tout ceci n'avait rien d'habituel... Peut-être le vieil homme était-il fatigué ou atteint de sénilité ?

 **À suivre…**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **Remarque : J'ai posté un nouveau one-shot sur Gauvain cette semaine ;) : Une fougue héréditaire.**


	18. Le gobelin - Part 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Le gobelin - Partie 4**

D'une main experte, Merlin pénétra dans les appartements d'Arthur avec son plateau de petit déjeuner en étouffant ses bâillements et se figea lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. On aurait dit que les armoires avaient été renversées sur le sol tant il y avait d'objets et de vêtements étalés partout. Sans compter les rideaux du baldaquin arrachés qui jonchaient aussi sur le sol.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha de stupeur et de découragement. Non, pas encore du rangement ! Bon, il aurait dû savoir qu'il en aurait vu le déchaînement du gobelin, hier. Pourtant il le reconnaissait, il avait complètement oublié.

Il prit une grande respiration, déposa le plateau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ouvrant en grand les rideaux, avant d'ouvrir complètement les fenêtres, provoquant des grognements de la part de la masse informe allongée dans le lit. Merlin n'avait même pas envie de lui hurler dans les oreilles son cri de guerre matinal.

Furieux de son inaction, il se hâta jusqu'au lit et tira de toutes ses forces sur la couverture dans laquelle s'était enroulé le prince, le faisant choir de son royal lit, hurlant de protestation.

\- Vous allez manger, et vous vous habillez et ensuite dehors ! J'ai du travail ! ordonna le serviteur.

\- Merlin ! ragea Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Vous avez vu l'état de cette chambre ? C'est encore pire qu'hier !

\- Mais c'est toi ...

Le regard noir et torve du sorcier lui coupa la parole... D'accord, manifestement Merlin était de mauvais poil, c'était nouveau ça. Il lui pointa avec insistance le plateau sur la table, et Arthur se décida à bouger, après tout, si Merlin voulait se débarrasser de lui pour nettoyer, autant lui accorder ce plaisir. D'autant qu'aujourd'hui, Sir Léon était de retour et lui libre donc il pourrait participer à l'entraînement. Bon il ne pourrait pas s'amuser sur le dos de son valet, mais à l'heure actuelle, il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée.

Il se dépêcha de manger son petit-déjeuner frugal, puis d'enfiler les vêtements que lui tendit avec hargne le brun, avant de sortir. Et vu l'énergie violente que son serviteur mettait à ramasser les objets épars et à faire le tri entre ce qui était à déposer à la lingerie, ce qu'il devait récurer et ce qui pouvait être rangé, le nettoyage risquait d'être efficace et rapide qu'une pointe d'ouragan.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas laisser Merlin croire qu'il se laissait marcher sur les pieds, aussi au moment de sortir, il lui donna quelques instructions supplémentaires, histoire de punir l'impudent.

\- Quand tu auras terminé ici, assure-toi que mon lit soit réparé et descend polir mon armure !

Il partit, puis une idée lui vint et revenant, il ajouta :

\- Et n'oublies pas de t'occuper de nettoyer mes écuries !

Il sauta de côté pour éviter la coupe en étain que lui lança le plus jeune, tandis qu'il l'entendait hurler un chapelet de jurons. Arthur le laissa alors, partant en sautillant presque dans les couloirs.

-0-0-0-

Le terrain était déjà bien animé quand le chevalier arriva en boitant. Léon fut accueilli avec respect et une sorte de joie par les plus jeunes, qui bien que vouant presque un culte à Arthur, lui préférait sa pédagogie plus 'douce'. Arthur pouvait se targuer d'être inflexible et intransigeant, alors que Léon savait faire preuve de flexibilité face à leur inexpérience. Expliquant au lieu d'hurler ou de recommencer vingt fois l'exercice comme le faisait le prince.

Les plus âgés le saluèrent avec considération, reconnaissant ses qualités et compétences, puis il avisa ceux de sa génération qu'il alla voir avec plaisir pour prendre les dernières nouvelles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prince arrivait en tenue décontractée. Et presque aussitôt, plusieurs chevaliers et serviteurs coururent vers lui. Léon haussa un sourcil, décontenancé par cette attitude. Pourtant lorsqu'il se rapprocha pour saluer son chef, il comprit la raison de cet envahissement.

\- On m'a volé plusieurs parures en or dans mes appartements, lança Yvern, un chevalier adoubé il y avait de ça quelques années.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, s'indigna son serviteur, d'ailleurs, on m'a volé mes économies !

\- Ma femme ne retrouve plus plusieurs pièces de ses bijoux... déclara un autre chevalier.

\- Assez, assez ! J'ai compris. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à m'en parler, je vais en discuter avec le roi dès qu'il sera disponible. Pour l'heure, commencez l'entraînement, je me contenterai de superviser aujourd'hui.

Le groupe se dispersa, et Arthur avisa enfin Sir Léon qui lui présenta ses salutations tandis que son prince remarquait sa blessure.

\- Un problème durant votre périple ?

\- Plutôt une maladresse. Rien de bien glorieux, sourit piteusement l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Cela arrive, demandez à Merlin, cela lui est habituel, sourit le blond, amusé par sa plaisanterie.

\- Je ne suis pas persuadé que Merlin soit vraiment maladroit, remarqua le chevalier.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le prince.

\- Il est plutôt habile en réalité. Quand on prend le temps de l'observer, on s'aperçoit vite qu'il a de bons réflexes, fit Léon.

-Eh bien il ne les montre guère pendant les entraînements, rétorqua le prince en ébauchant un sourire narquois.

\- Je pense que c'est plus pour une raison de désintérêt que parce qu'il est maladroit, envisagea son interlocuteur.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, lorsqu'il faut se battre pour des raisons de vie ou de mort, il s'en sort toujours très bien. Il manque de style, mais il sait se battre pour préserver sa vie, quand il y est contraint. Pour le reste, savoir se battre ne présente aucun intérêt pour lui. J'aurais même tendance à croire qu'il désapprouve, s'expliqua le chevalier.

Arthur le fixa quelques secondes, le regard dans le vague, pensif. Léon l'observa réfléchir avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Vous ne participez pas à l'entraînement à causes des vols alors ?

\- Pardon ? demanda le blond surpris, puis secouant la tête il reprit. Non, Merlin ne pouvait pas m'accompagner, il m'a presque mis dehors ce matin. D'une humeur exécrable, pouffa-t-il, en repensant à sa 'petite' vengeance.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle là-dedans ?

\- Je me suis arrangé pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer, ricana le prince.

\- C'est à dire ? s'inquiéta Léon.

\- Des corvées supplémentaires. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal.

Le chevalier grimaça. Arthur ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que ces 'corvées supplémentaires' s'ajoutaient souvent à celle de Gaius sans compter que le service du prince était déjà suffisamment chargé pour occuper pleinement un homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ce genre de comportement de la part du prince ou d'autres nobles qui le copiaient bon gré mal gré.

Sincèrement, il désapprouvait profondément et pour une fois, il allait en faire part à son prince. Il fronça les sourcils, et montra clairement son indignation.

\- Léon ?

\- Majesté, je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli ou ingrat, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas digne de vous.

Arthur en resta bouche bée et frappé de stupeur. Léon, Le chevalier parmi les chevaliers, le plus honnête et le plus juste venait de le _réprimander ?_

\- Si je puis vous expliquer mon point de vue, s'enhardit le blessé, je vous dirais qu'un serviteur a des fonctions précises et qu'il a besoin de toute la journée pour les faire, lui en donner davantage revient à le brimer. Il doit travailler dur et en général est fort peu récompensé pour ses initiatives et son efficacité. Songez que non seulement Merlin vous sert, mais il travaille aussi pour Gaius. Lui donner encore plus de travail qu'il ne peut en faire n'est guère judicieux. Étant donné son caractère, habituellement bon, il aurait peut-être mieux valu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ?

Arthur sembla ouvrir un peu plus la bouche tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissaient.

\- Excusez mon discours, mais on m'a enseigné que la façon dont on traite ses serviteurs renseigne souvent sur les qualités de cœur des gens. Je ne pense pas que vous pensiez à mal lorsque vous agissez ainsi avec Merlin, mais bien des nobles vous imitent et pensent avoir légitimement le droit de traiter plus bas que terre, ceux sans qui ils ne sauraient rien faire. Et sans vouloir m'avancer, je pense que l'amitié qui vous lie à Merlin devrait vous encourager à être plus généreux que vous ne l'êtes en ce moment envers sa loyauté.

\- Mmh. Se racla la gorge le prince, qui sentait la culpabilité lui monter au visage.

\- Sire, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser.

\- J'ai écouté et j'en prendrai compte, conclut le prince mettant fin à la discussion.

Léon sourit et lança un conseil à un des jeunes chevaliers, tandis qu'Arthur réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Sir Ugueux me disait que vous comptiez organiser une chasse d'ici la fin de la semaine ? questionna alors le chevalier.

\- Euh, oui. Le roi l'autorise puisque j'ai réussi à démontrer mes compétences dans le domaine financier.

\- Cela vous sera certainement très agréable, après tant d'heure enfermé dans les livres. Je me souviens que l'étude ne me plaisait guère plus jeune, sourit le châtain en se remémorant cette époque.

\- Certes, mais c'est dommage que vous ne puissiez venir. Avez-vous fait des découvertes intéressantes concernant votre protégée ? interrogea le prince.

\- Malheureusement non, mais je peux retirer une bonne partie de la partie sud-ouest qui contourne la vallée, répondit Léon

-Vous avez choisi la partie la plus éloignée ? s'intéressa le blond.

\- De cette manière je n'aurais plus à le faire. Je préfère partir du plus loin et revenir vers Camelot. Ainsi je perds moins de temps, expliqua le plus âgé.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Dommage en tout cas.

\- Oui, souffla le chevalier.

\- Vous finirez bien par trouver, je vous fais confiance, déclara Arthur, avant de reprendre taquin. Du moins je le crois. Cela dit, je pensais aussi que vous auriez eu à cœur de défendre votre protégé de cette vilaine porte qui l'a attaquée.

\- Majesté ! rougit furieusement le chevalier, ignorant jusqu'à quel point Arthur connaissait l'histoire.

Arthur partit dans un rire sonore, surpris par la couleur rougeoyante qui avait pris possession du chevalier le plus vertueux de Camelot.

-0-0-0-

Plus haut dans les méandres du château, Uther avait fait mander Gaius dès son retour et s'apprêtait enfin à avoir un traitement contre cette infamie qui avait frappé sa chevelure !

\- Avez-vous trouvé la raison de ce ... cette ... enfin ça quoi !

\- Bien sûr, sire, fit le gobelin d'un air goguenard. J'ai même apporté le remède.

Les yeux d'Uther brillèrent à la vue de la bouteille et il l'attrapa sans remarquer la lueur amusée dans les yeux de son vieil ami. Aussitôt, il déboucha la bouteille et la porta aux lèvres, en buvant quelques gorgées avant que le médecin ne le lui reprenne et n'en verse sur ses mains pour en frictionner le cuir chevelu nu du roi.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce traitement va marcher Gaius ?

\- J'en suis tout à fait sûr votre Majesté ! répondit le gobelin tout en tapotant la tête royale, puis soudain se mit à le frapper.

\- Est-il vraiment nécessaire de me taper sur la tête ? se récria Uther, peu amusé par la situation.

-Complètement et totalement nécessaire ! Il faut rétablir la circulation au niveau du cuir chevelu ! Vous voulez que vos cheveux repoussent Majesté ? Se moqua le médecin sans que le roi n'en ait conscience.

\- Alors continuez, soupira le roi.

Le lutin se laissa aller à son plaisir coupable, se réjouissant d'avoir eu une si bonne idée. Il procéda de cette manière pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que le prince ne survienne dans les appartements de son père afin de l'informer des mauvaises nouvelles. Gaius s'en alla au moment où Uther préconisait de réunir la cour dans la salle du trône afin de l'avertir des mesures prises.

-0-0-0-

Arthur avait eu raison de penser qu'étant donné la fureur de Merlin, ce dernier ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à ranger et briquer ses appartements de fond en comble. Les mains couvertes de cloques et les bras en plomb, le serviteur pouvait être fier de lui, la matinée avait suffi à rendre cette pièce propre comme un sou neuf.

Regardant ses mains, il frémit. Merlin n'y avait pas été de main morte... Jetant un coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir pour vérifier que personne n'était en vue. Il referma la porte soigneusement et se concentra sur ses mains, et un sort et un regard doré effacèrent les désagréables traces de son travail de forçat.

Il sourit, et attrapant les brosses et les seaux qu'il avait utilisés, le sorcier sortit des appartements, pour les remettre en place.

C'est à hauteur des placards destinés à cet effet dans les recoins sombres des colonnes que son ancienne collègue l'interpella.

\- Merlin !

\- Gwen ? sourit-il largement. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, sourit-elle.

\- Rien ne vaut un récurage en profondeur pour vous mettre de bonne humeur ! répliqua-il, en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Aurais-tu fait des bêtises qui auraient suscité une telle demande ou Arthur ?

-Les deux je dirais, enfin, c'est fini. Tu me cherchais ?

-Oui, je suis inquiète. Pour Morgane et pour Gaius.

-Gaius ?

\- Il m'a fait payer pour ce remède en me disant que si je ne le prenais pas je serais couverte de furoncles. Je lui ai demandé un calmant à la place et il m'a donné le même flacon, j'ai trouvé cela étrange. Et quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait vu dame Morgane ce matin, on aurait dit qu'il ne savait plus qui elle était, vraiment, ce n'était _pas_ lui.

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Comme si quelque chose venait de le frapper. Les pièces se mettaient lentement en place dans son cerveau. Sa bouche s'arrondit lorsqu'enfin il comprit. Le sorcier recula et s'apprêtait à piquer un sprint quand la métisse l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Merlin ?

\- Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que cette potion est dangereuse ? J'ai besoin de savoir Merlin.

Elle lui tendait une fiole depuis quelques instants. Il déglutit et la prit, avant de la déboucher et de la porter à son nez. Il respira le mélange et reconnut l'arôme caractéristique d'une potion calmante. Le jeune homme y trempa un doigt et en fit tomber une goutte sur sa langue.

-Rien d'anormal, tu peux l'utiliser, répondit-il en lui rendant le flacon et reprenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller.

Elle resta bouche bée, la main en l'air avec la bouteille coincée contre sa paume en le regardant s'enfuir.

-0-0-0-

Les couloirs défilèrent devant son regard à une telle vitesse, qu'il atteignit les appartements du médecin sans se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait pris.

Reprenant doucement sa respiration, il se glissa dans l'ombre de l'escalier à temps pour entendre Gaius remonter les escaliers et pénétrer dans ses appartements. Lentement, Merlin sortit de sa cachette et ouvrit la porte légèrement, et vit ce qui confirma ses craintes. Outré, il poussa davantage la porte et fit une entrée fracassante surprenant le gobelin qui léchait ses précieuses pièces avant de les remettre dans le coffre d'Arthur.

\- C'est vous le gobelin ! cria Merlin.

\- Tu es devenu fou Merlin ? joua la comédie le lutin.

\- Non, mais vous si ! Ou bien vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un autre ! comprit le sorcier.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule allons ! tenta le vieil homme.

\- Je connais Gaius comme je me connais moi-même ! Et vous n'êtes pas lui ! argumenta le jeune home.

\- Oh ! Tu m'as découvert ! Que dis-tu de mon nouveau corps ? Il est un peu vieux et rouillé, mais c'est d'autant plus amusant, rétorqua le médecin jouant carte sur table.

\- Ce n'est pas ton corps c'est celui de Gaius ! Qu'as-tu fait de lui ? exigea-t-il.

\- Il est toujours là, quelque part, sourit cyniquement le gobelin.

\- Gaius ne t'a jamais causé de mal. Quitte son corps ! ordonna le brun.

\- Non ! D'accord ! Tu m'as convaincu. Mais à la réflexion, je crois que je vais rester où je suis ! Ça me plaît bien d'être ici. La liberté et l'or, et la bière ! J'ai parlé de l'or ? sourit Gaius les yeux brillants de joie et de plaisir.

\- Si tu fais du mal à Gaius… Je te tuerai, menaça le serviteur.

\- C'est lui que tu tueras ! Tu vois le problème ? Je suis lui, il est moi ! On est inséparables tous les deux, s'amusa son interlocuteur.

-0-0-0-

Morgane était réveillée lorsque Guenièvre revint avec la fiole chez elle. Audrey la recoiffait et arrangeait sa tenue, vu qu'un garde était venu la prévenir qu'elles devaient se rendre dans la salle du conseil. La servant était aussitôt descendue à la ville basse prévenir sa maîtresse.

Elle semblait calme et apaisée, ce que Gwen n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La servante lui sourit avant de sortir pour obéir à un ordre de sa maîtresse, leur laissant par ce fait un peu plus d'intimité.

\- Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit la métisse, toujours inquiète.

\- Bien, vraiment, Audrey m'a massée les poignets quand je me suis réveillée, ça m'a vraiment détendue de manière incroyable. Par contre toi, tu as l'air complètement sur les nerfs.

\- Je me fais du souci pour vous. Lorsque vous êtes sous tension, vous avez tendance à user de magie spontanée... Et Gaius était vraiment étrange, enfin, Merlin m'a certifié que cette potion calmante était bonne.

La pupille d'Uther se raidit au nom de Gaius puis se reprit. Penchant la tête, elle observa son amie, avant de lui sourire doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Mais tu devrais la boire cette potion, ça te calmera pour la séance de la cour.

Gwen sursauta, puis hocha la tête, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle déboucha la bouteille et l'avala d'un trait.

-0-0-0-

La salle était pleine à craquer. Arthur jouait la scène de celui qui fait son rapport au roi, suivant le code social de ce genre de séance visant à montrer aux nobles qu'on se chargeait des problèmes.

\- On a commis certains actes de vandalisme dans le palais. Et il y a eu aussi des vols. J'en ai moi-même été victime. Malheureusement, le voleur est parvenu à m'échapper.

Des bruits propres à des pets retentirent, semblant émaner des deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient au côté d'Uther. La foule fit une tête réprobatrice, tandis qu'Arthur affichait une mine choquée. Uther sembla plus nuancé, semblant souffrir, tandis qu'à son tour il émit une flatulence.

Un regard en direction de Gaius, permit à Merlin de comprendre qu'il était le responsable.

\- Doublez la garde ! Je veux qu'on trouve le coupable ! hurla le roi, pour abréger le conseil, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de pets le prenait.

\- Euh… oui Majesté, fit Arthur, dégoûté.

\- Hum ! Le conseil est terminé ! acheva Uther, laissant de nouveau échapper quelques pets, suivis par sa pupille et sa dame de compagnie. Maintenant ! hurla-t-il.

Morgane et Gwen se pressèrent de sortir, atrocement gênées, d'autant plus pour la dernière qui ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir fait cela devant Arthur ! Uther, quant à lui, interpella le médecin, certain qu'il pourrait régler cet 'inconvénient'.

-0-0-0-

Ce fut une furie qui pénétra dans les appartements de Dame Morgane. Mortifié, honteuse et en colère, cette dernière se jeta sur tous les objets qui se présentaient afin de les jeter pour évacuer la frustration. Guenièvre intervint à temps avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne aux objets susceptibles de se casser, en la prenant par le bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan. D'autant qu'Audrey avait sorti tous le bibelots des meubles afin de le dépoussiérer et les avait disposé avec soin sur la grande table pendant qu'elle nettoyait les placard à l'aide d'eau savonneuse puis de cire, pour faire briller le bois.

\- Quelle ... abjecte situation ! Je... je ne supporterai pas qu'on puisse le savoir.

\- Je sais souffla sa suivante, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi gênée de ma vie.

\- Je fais toujours attention à ce que je mange, afin d'éviter ce genre d'inconvénient ! Comment est-ce même possible que cela ait pu arriver ?

\- Le plus surprenant est que ça nous soit arrivé en même temps. Uther, toi et moi dans la salle du conseil, c'était...

\- Inacceptable ! Je ne bougerai plus d'ici avant d'être morte !

\- Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? sourcilla la métisse, légèrement amusée à présent.

\- Je suis la première Dame de Camelot, je dois représenter une image irréprochable.

\- Eh bien je suppose que cela arrive à tout le monde, même si ...

\- C'est déplaisant ? acheva Morgane, penaude.

Gwen hocha la tête, plus que déplaisant, cela avait été extrêmement humiliant pour elle de voir le visage d'Arthur se décomposer de dégoût. Plus jamais, il ne voudrait la voir, plus jamais elle pourrait le voir !

-0-0-0-

La séance conseil enfin finie, Merlin vit le prince esquisser un mouvement dans sa direction, probablement pour lui donner une nouvelle corvée, se dit-il. Pourtant le serviteur ne s'en soucia pas, et fila directement rejoindre les appartements du médecin, où il attendit de pied ferme son ennemi.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas apparaître, écroulé de rire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé ça drôle ? Pas même un petit peu ? Juste un tout petit peu ?

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas faire tuer Gaius, avertit le sorcier.

\- Merlin, tu me sous-estimes, j'ai soigné Uther de sa calvitie et de sa pétomanie. Il dit qu'il a envers moi, une dette. Je suis un génie ! se rengorgea l'abominable petite teigne, sous les traits de son mentor.

\- Il faut arrêter cette comédie ! réclama le brun, essayant de raisonner l'inconscient.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ? Maintenant, si tu as terminé, je m'en vais à la taverne.

Gaius repartit vers la porte, alors que Merlin faisait ressortir sa magie pour le forcer à l'écouter.

\- Borduih stenpe ayé !

La porte se ferma devant son nez, faisant se retourner lentement le médecin qui eut un sourire narquois.

\- Tiens tiens tiens ! Ainsi tu as un petit secret à toi Merlin ?

\- Quitte le corps de Gaius sinon tu le regretteras !

\- Ta magie est peut-être très puissante, mais moi j'ai un avantage sur toi.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je peux te faire du mal !

Une dague s'éleva dans l'air, et fila droit sur Merlin qui stoppa l'arme d'un sort, avant de retourner celle-ci vers le médecin, essayant de ne pas tenir compte de sa dernière remarque, sans y arriver. Stoppant le poignard à deux centimètres du visage de Gaius.

\- Tandis que toi, tu ne peux pas me faire du mal, sans atteindre aussi Gaius.

\- Je n'aurai pas de repos tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé un moyen de te forcer à sortir du corps de Gaius.

-0-0-0-

C'est avec anxiété qu'il frappa à la porte de son amie, après qu'il ait vu Gwen quitter ses appartements pour rentrer chez elle. Morgane lui ouvrit la porte et sursauta, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à le voir, _lui_. La jeune femme rougit, soudainement consciente qu'il avait été là quand cette situation épouvantable avait eu lieu.

Merlin ne le remarqua guère, occupé à se tirailler les doigts avant qu'il ne se décide à souffler d'une voix basses des excuses.

\- Je ... pour hier, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas... comment dire l'habitude de ... être enlacé comme ça. Enfin à part ma mère, mais, euh, c'est ma mère et Gwen, mais... c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, elle le fait depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Bien qu'au début, je...

Morgane venait de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- C'est bon, je comprends.

La jeune femme semblait aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui. Quand elle retira son doigt, et le fit entrer dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout du long que son doigt fin avait touché ses lèvres. Il déglutit, pas sûr de vouloir s'attarder là-dessus.

\- Le gobelin, je l'ai retrouvé, lâcha-t-il pour changer de conversation.

\- Tu l'as capturé, finalement alors ?

\- Non, en fait il a pris possession de Gaius hier soir... pendant l'embuscade. J'ai cru qu'il s'était enfui, mais tout à l'heure j'ai compris.

Morgane leva vivement les yeux vers lui, les écarquillant, légèrement apeurée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit le sorcier, surpris par sa réaction.

Elle tremblait, et tout d'un coup un vase se brisa, comme s'il explosait de l'intérieur.

\- Je suis désolée, paniqua la jeune sorcière.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Merlin en lui prenant le bras et en lui serrant l'épaule en signe de soutien.

\- Il a dit des... choses... tellement... si...

\- Morgane ?

\- Il a dit que je causerai la destruction de mes proches et que j'étais dangereuse, éclata-elle alors en sanglots, avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, qui la réconforta comme il put.

\- Il joue avec les gens, Morgane, tout ça n'est que mensonge. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Machinalement, il s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux comme on le ferait pour consoler un enfant.

\- Il faut l'empêcher de nuire, malheureusement, si je l'attaque, j'attaque également Gaius. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, expliqua le brun, cherchant à dévier la conversation.

\- Il faudrait faire des recherches, et surtout prévenir Arthur. Évite juste de lui dire que tu l'as libéré, sourit à travers ses cils qui perlaient encore des gouttelettes de larmes la jeune femme.

\- J'irais voir Arthur, alors.

\- Mais pas maintenant ? supplia Morgane encore tremblante.

\- Non pas maintenant, la rassura-t-il.

La laisser seule avec ses troubles ne lui viendrait plus jamais à l'idée, il savait trop le mal qu'il avait fait en la laissant seule face à la découverte de ses pouvoirs déjà.

-0-0-0-

Malheureusement pendant ce temps, le gobelin préparait déjà un plan d'attaque envers le garçon. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque où il se fit interrompre par un vieux balourd qui l'ennuya avec de sombres histoires de douleur à la jambe. Ce gros bêta n'avait qu'à perdre du poids.

L'homme l'avait regardé perplexe, mais il s'en fichait, il avait trouvé l'objet de ses désirs dans son ancienne geôle. Un livre de magie, qu'il allait s'empresser de donner au roi. Voilà qui ferait disparaître le petit morveux. Il était trop intelligent et trop puissant pour que le lutin puisse se permettre de le sous-estimer.

Il frappa aux appartements du roi, se faisant annoncer par son valet.

\- Messire, j'ai des nouvelles qui devraient vous satisfaire bien qu'elles soient regrettables.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Gaius ? fronça les sourcils le souverain.

\- J'ai trouvé ceci dans les affaires de mon apprenti, il semblerait qu'il fasse de la magie. Il était ouvert à une page où on expliquait comment provoquer des flatulences.

Uther redressa la tête de ses parchemins et le fixa, presque avec stupeur.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que le valet de mon fils, du prince héritier de Camelot, fait de la magie ? Mais il est tellement idiot enfin ...

\- Pourtant, regardez.

Le médecin lui tendit le précieux ouvrage récupéré dans la cachette, laissant Uther le feuilleter et blêmir devant le sort pour rendre chauve.

\- Gardes ! Faites venir immédiatement mon fils, il faut arrêter séance tenante Merlin !

Gaius eut un sourire satisfait, avant d'affecter une profonde déception à l'encontre de ce malheureux.

-0-0-0-

Dans les couloirs de Camelot, cela devint vite le chaos. D'une part, Merlin cherchait vainement Arthur, tandis que le prince cherchait, encore ahuri par l'ordre de son père, son valet suivi de plusieurs gardes.

Les serviteurs filèrent se mettre à l'abri, alors qu'un certain Lucas remontait vers les appartements des nobles, respectant la demande de Sir Léon.

En réalité, ce n'était pas bien dur de le satisfaire, le chevalier se changeait seul, préparait tout à l'avance, il n'y avait bien qu'aller chercher l'eau et l'aider à rentrer dans la baignoire puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à faire seul.

\- Merci, Lucas, dit le châtain alors qu'il se séchait. Je ne devrais plus avoir besoin de vos services avant demain même heure.

\- Je vous en prie, fit l'homme en le saluant, voulez-vous que je vous fasse porter un repas ?

\- Non merci, je vais me rendre à la taverne. C'est bien aimable.

\- De rien, sinon je voulais encore m'excuser pour l'accident d'hier, c'était vraiment in...

\- Un accident, coupa Léon, et c'est tout, ça arrive. Un accident et un malentendu qu'il vaut mieux oublier !

\- Bien sûr. Au revoir, sire.

Léon le regarda partir avec contentement. Il avait beau bien faire son boulot et être aimable, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir... Il soupira, il savait malheureusement que trop pourquoi, et ça allait devenir un problème.

-0-0-0-

Enfin le sorcier aperçut Arthur au détour d'un couloir, accompagné de soldats, il courut dans sa direction et chercha à attirer son attention.

\- Arthur ! Hum ! Il faut que je vous parle !

\- Arrêtez-le.

\- Quoi ? Arthur qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Aussitôt mené dans la salle du conseil où Uther le questionna, semblant avoir déjà jugé de l'affaire, ce qui ne semblait guère être de bons auspices.

\- Est-il vrai que c'est toi qui est responsable des… des épreuves que moi et certains membres de la Cour avons subi ?

\- Quoi ! Non Sire !

\- Gaius ?

\- J'ai trouvé ceci dans ta chambre. C'est un livre de sortilèges et d'ensorcellements.

Merlin blanchit puis se détendit en voyant que ce n'était pas son livre. Reprenant confiance, il s'indigna.

\- Il ment. Ce n'est pas Gaius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Merlin ? demanda le prince.

\- Gaius est possédé par un gobelin.

\- Le pauvre garçon en est réduit aux accusations les plus extrêmes, les plus ridicules, se défendit Gaius.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais croire, que Gaius est un gobelin ? sourcilla le roi.

\- Il est sous le contrôle d'un gobelin… Gaius est toujours à l'intérieur… quelque part.

\- As-tu une preuve de ces accusations ? exigea Arthur.

\- Non !

\- Je crains que tu n'aies été corrompu que par la magie... bien plus que je saurais te le dire, soupira le médecin.

\- Là-dessus, j'ai vraiment un doute, railla Merlin.

\- Votre Majesté, j'ai donné asile à un sorcier. Pour cela, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir Gaius. Il nous a tous abusé, excusa Uther.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous abuse, hurla le serviteur.

\- Silence ! Tu es coupable d'avoir usé de magie, et d'ensorcellements. Conformément à nos lois, tu vas le payer de ta vie ! Emmenez-le !

Au moment où les gardes voulurent l'emmener, les portes s'ouvrirent laissant passer la pupille du roi qui 'interposa.

\- Votre majesté ! Merlin ne ment pas ! Gaius est possédé par un gobelin !

\- Morgane, soupira le souverain, on ne peut croire un sorcier.

\- Ce n'est pas un sorcier !

\- On a trouvé ce livre de magie dans sa chambre ! C'est lui qui a ... enfin, vous voyez !

La femme se troubla, et voyant le regard de Merlin, elle fut sûre qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait cela. Mais il était déjà trop tard, Merlin était tiré vers le cachot.

À suivre…

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.


	19. Le gobelin - Part 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Le gobelin - Partie 5**

Le lieu était bruyant et l'odeur de l'alcool et de la sueur s'y mélangeait âprement, donnant l'envie au chevalier de ressortir, mais, il savait qu'après une pinte, il ne le sentirait même plus.

Le groupe de chevaliers qui l'avait invité l'aperçut et lui fit signe de se joindre à eux. Léon s'engouffra plus avant dans l'établissement et s'enquit de ses compagnons.

La tenancière, plus souvent au fourneau que dans la salle dont elle laissait la gestion plus volontiers à son mari, vint prendre leur commande. Les rires gras et la bonne humeur régnante eurent tôt fait de détendre l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

La taverne était loin des repas mondains qu'on pouvait fréquenter à la cour, mais elle avait la notable qualité d'y faire côtoyer toutes les classes sociales sans exception. Enfin les hommes, car pour les femmes, à part les serveuses et la patronne, pas question d'entrer dans ce lieu de perdition. Et de ce que le chevalier savait, aucune des servantes ne risquaient de se faire molester sous peine de se prendre une torgnole du patron.

Il appréciait cette particularité. Point de maison de vice à Camelot. Une décision prise par Uther sous l'impulsion de son épouse pour qui le sort des femmes était important. Une grande femme cette Ygerne, sa mère le lui avait souvent rappelé. Il était dommage qu'elle se soit éteinte si tôt.

Bien que peu surprenant, s'il en croyait les dires de sa génitrice. Elle lui avait fait part des murmures qui courraient à l'époque. Que désespérant de ne pouvoir donner un enfant et plus précisément un fils au roi, la reine l'avait supplié d'en faire la requête auprès de la sorcière Nimueh.

Léon aurait eu tendance à ne pas vouloir y croire, étant donné le peu de fiabilité des rumeurs. Pourtant Eléonore, sa mère avait été ... convaincante. D'une part, elle avait fréquenté la reine qui lui avait souvent demandé conseils quant à sa stérilité, d'autre part, cela expliquait la mort de la mère d'Arthur et la Purge qui en avait résulté. Pour créer une vie, il fallait en prendre une autre. Cette notion d'équilibre propre à la nature avait un coté terriblement fatidique, mais en même temps, lui semblait totalement évidente.

Est-ce qu'Uther avait été au courant ? Il ne savait pas... Mais une chose était sûre, c'était un sujet qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder. Léon soupira. Il se demandait comment son prince prendrait une nouvelle pareille, ... ignorant que celle-ci avait déjà été divulguée et failli engendrer bien des catastrophes, sans le constant sacrifice de Merlin.

Le chevalier sourit en repensant à la leçon qui avait défendu Merlin, en voyant son mentor entrer dans la taverne. Il était fier de l'avoir fait, mais en même temps, il avait pris des risques. Soudain il tendit l'oreille, surpris par les bribes de conversation qui venait d'être entamées.

-Il paraît que Merlin a été arrêté ? demanda Sir Hurbin

-Oui, c'est Gaius qui a prouvé son implication dans les faits de magie qui ont eu lieu récemment, expliqua Sir Renald

-Pour sûr, il est responsable des vols aussi, déclara un troisième chevalier dont Léon ignorait le nom.

Le chevalier en sursauta presque.

Gaius avait dénoncé Merlin en tant que _sorcier_ ? Ce n'était pas possible enfin ! Jamais Gaius n'aurait fait cela à son fils quasi adoptif. D'une part, Gaius était bien placé pour savoir que Merlin ne pouvait pas être un sorcier ! S'il l'avait été, cela ferait belle lurette qu'il l'aurait su… Et dans ce cas il l'aurait dénoncé depuis bien longtemps, et si quand bien-même, il l'était, et que le médecin avait fait le choix de se taire, pourquoi le dénoncer _maintenant_? L'homme aux cheveux châtains fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses réflexions.

L'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, que Merlin soit un sorcier. Trop d'attaques magiques déjouées depuis son arrivée… Et toujours dans les parages. Cela lui aurait paru logique qu'il le soit, mais il n'avait aucune preuve, et quand bien même il en aurait eu, nul doute qu'il ne l'aurait pas trahi. Après tout, si ce qu'il suspectait était vrai, alors Merlin avait _toujours_ défendu le prince. Une protection qu'il serait absurde d'abattre, étant donné le nombre de gens qui en voulaient à la vie d'Uther et d'Arthur.

Sa mère lui avait toujours affirmé avec moult énergie, que la magie n'avait rien de maléfique. Que seule son utilisation l'était, et que c'était le détenteur de la magie qui par conséquent devait être malfaisant pour que la magie soit mauvaise. Cette opinion lui était sensée selon lui, d'autant qu'on ne pouvait pas choisir de faire de la magie ou pas. On en _avait_ ou pas.

Le chevalier se souvenait parfaitement du rire de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'apprendre, ne serait-ce que pour ranger sa chambre, parce que vraiment, c'était pas drôle. Eléonore lui avait alors expliqué que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, si on avait pas de prédispositions, on n'arrivait jamais à faire la moindre magie. Et que de toute façon, le roi avait interdit jusqu'à son existence.

Son éducation avait été bien plus raffinée que celle de ses pairs. Éléonore de Loisne ayant été élevée en France, comme sa compatriote Ygerne, avant d'épouser son père, Lionel de Llanelli. Léon eut un sourire moqueur, on ne pouvait pas dire que son père avait été cherché loin son prénom … D'autant que c'était l'emblème familial en plus.

Un bruit de verre brisé le sortit de ses pensées, et le chevalier reporta son attention vers le médecin. Il semblait s'amuser, en train de faire des paris et de boire à n'en plus finir. Jamais il n'avait vu cet homme si tempéré se comporter de manière aussi … extravagante. Le jeune homme soupira, et secoua la tête comme pour dire non, de manière machinale.

Il se leva, la jambe raide le faisant grimacer. Léon était fatigué, et sincèrement, voir ce spectacle l'affligeait. Il présenta ses adieux à ses compagnons de soirée qui cherchèrent à le retenir.

\- Il est grand temps que j'y aille. On m'a ordonné du repos, pour que je sois sur pied le plus vite possible !

Se retournant, il trébucha, bousculant Gaius au passage.

\- Argh ! Espèce de lourd et de maladroit ! se plaignit le gobelin, n'appréciant pas de se faire rentrer dedans.

\- Gaius ? Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu, fit le chevalier en haussant les sourcils.

-Es-tu es sourd en plus d'être stupide ? grogna le vieil homme.

-Je suis un Chevalier de Camelot et vous allez me traiter avec respect, rétorqua Léon, froissé dans son amour propre. La vanité l'emportait souvent sur son orgueil et ce genre de réflexion avait tendance à irriter celle-ci de manière incontrôlable.

\- Tu es un idiot et je n'en ferai rien ! répliqua âprement le gobelin.

\- Il faut apprendre la politesse sinon je vais vous l'enseigner, rougit le jeune homme, particulièrement vexé. Sa sagesse et sa prudence coutumière fondant comme neige au soleil sous l'emprise de sa vanité. Lui qui d'habitude se maîtrisait au point de toujours être raisonnable et de toujours tempérer les autres s'échauffait et laissait ressortir son pire défaut.

Le médecin lui cracha à la figure, ce qui fit que Léon chercha son épée prêt à dégainer, se calmant uniquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas armé. Le jeune homme tendit la main vers un de ses collègues, lui demandant tacitement de lui passer son épée.

\- Vous êtes peut-être vieux mais je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! Prenez une arme !

\- Je ne suis qu'un vieillard qui n'est pas très malin et qui a beaucoup trop bu ce soir, alors je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses. Une bonbonne de bière pour mes amis ! Susurra le lutin sous les traits ridés de son corps d'emprunt. Il était peut-être plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air sous cet aspect, mais pas assez pour vaincre un chevalier aguerri.

-Très bien, j'accepte vos excuses, fit Léon en déglutissant, conscient d'avoir cédé à ses mauvais penchants.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser à nouveau… je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'excusa encore Gaius, avant de lui tourner le dos pour prendre une énorme chope de bière dans laquelle il versa le contenu d'un flacon, avant de lui tendre.

\- C'est oublié, répondit le chevalier calmé.

Il avala la chope tendue, sans envie, mais conscient que ce serait mal vu de ne pas la boire. Un sourire poli ponctua sa dernière gorgée et il prit congé, regagnant péniblement ses appartements.

-0-0-0-

Le cachot était sombre, humide, et surtout très froid étant donné qu'on sortait à peine de l'hiver. Frissonnant, Merlin tentait de démonter ses barreaux et la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire était de se geler les doigts. Portant ces derniers à sa bouche, il souffla doucement dessus, espérant leur conférer un peu de chaleur avant de vigoureusement les frotter en vain.

Il soupira, désespérant de la présence du garde, celui manifestement peu enclin à s'endormir. Malheureusement pour lui, le sorcier ne pouvait pas faire appel à sa magie pour dévier son attention, centrée sur lui. Le soldat le regardait fixement, sans ciller. Ça déstabilisait le brun, perplexe et surtout gêné par cette attitude. Néanmoins, il devait l'admettre, c'était très professionnel de la part de son geôlier.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, après s'être endormi que Merlin trouva la solution. Enfin non, c'est plutôt la solution qui le trouva. En la personne de la pupille du roi ! Un grincement de porte avait suffi à réveiller le serviteur, qui découvrit alors que son surveillant avait été remplacé par un tire-au-flanc que le valet connaissait de réputation... Et fidèle à celle-ci, le garde ronflait comme un bien-heureux. Cela avait permis à Morgane de se glisser sans difficulté dans la pièce, et d'empoigner les clés pour ouvrir le plus silencieusement possible le cachot qui retenait Merlin.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, chuchota le jeune homme, d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Si Arthur est incapable d'agir en homme d'honneur en te libérant, moi je le ferai, le contra la sorcière.

\- Si Uther apprend ...s'étrangla son interlocuteur.

\- Il ne l'apprendra pas. Je te fais confiance, affirma-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte, dont la serrure venait d'être vaincue.

\- Morgane ... souffla Merlin.

\- Viens !

Et la jeune femme l'attrapa par le bras, pour l'emmener loin de cette partie du château. Vu le niveau sonore des ronflements de son garde-chiourme, ils avaient largement le temps de s'enfuir sans risque.

Une lente ascension, coupée de cachettes plus ou moins embarrassantes pour les deux jeunes gens, acculés à une proximité que le couple de fuyards ne savait pas gérer, les mena enfin dans la cour externe des cuisines.

\- Je ne peux aller plus loin. Le mieux est que tu rejoignes la maison de Gwen. Elle t'y attend, je l'ai fait prévenir par Audrey.

\- Vous avez mêlé votre servante à mon évasion ?, s'outra le sorcier.

\- C'est elle qui a eu l'idée en vérité.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ma servante pense que tu es fou, un gentil fou, certes, mais incapable de te moquer sciemment des gens comme tu es censé l'avoir fait de nous. Quand nous sommes revenus de ta condamnation, Audrey a dit qu'il était dommage que le roi ne m'ait pas écouté. Alors, je lui ai dit que je m'en fichais et que j'irais te libérer.

\- Morgane ! s'écria le serviteur d'Arthur, mécontent.

\- Alors elle a dit que le mieux serait de te faire sortir du château et que tu rejoignes Gwen. J'avoue que je suis restée quelques minutes sans voix, avant de lui expliquer qu'on risquait de mettre Guenièvre en danger.

\- Merci ! répondit cyniquement Merlin, en croisant les bras.

\- Elle a fort bien justifié son idée. Son argumentation repose sur le fait qu'Uther lui-même l'a désignée comme étant suffisamment digne de confiance pour l'anoblir et qu'Arthur la tient en trop haute estime pour ne serait-ce qu'oser pénétrer dans sa demeure ! sourit amusée la brune.

\- Ça a l'air de vous mettre en joie, fit le serviteur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à me rendre compte de l'attrait d'Arthur pour Gwen, alors oui, ça me fait plaisir.

Le jeune homme retint un frémissement, si jamais Arthur découvrait les suppositions, exactes, que faisait Morgane, il risquait de se faire écharper pour ne pas avoir tenu sa langue, à tort !

\- Mais Arthur n'est pas attiré par Gwen, contra-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout, Arthur n'était pas attiré mais amoureux de Gwen.

\- Merlin, tu es un effroyable menteur ! souffla la sorcière.

\- Je ne mens pas ! s'outra le jeune homme.

La sorcière pencha gracieusement la tête sur le côté avant de lever un sourcil, comme si elle disait 'Mais bien sûr, et moi je ne suis pas sorcière'.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! rougit le brun.

\- Tu t'enfonces, fit la brune en secouant la tête. Allez, file avant que le tocsin ne sonne.

Merlin hocha la tête, s'élançant avant de stopper net et de revenir en arrière.

\- Etes-vous sûre qu'Uther ne découvrira...

\- Chuuuuut, souffla Morgane tout en posant son doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour le faire taire. Après tout, cette technique avait fait ses preuves.

Le jeune homme déglutit, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû laisser son inquiétude s'exprimer, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallu qu'il revienne près d'elle.

Cette situation était étrange et surnaturelle pour les deux jeunes gens pour qui l'expérience ne cessait de se répéter en ce moment. Ils pouvaient entendre leur respiration hachée et tendue les entourer, tandis que petit-à-petit Morgane se rapprochait du jeune homme tétanisé.

Son doigt avait fini par glisser de ses lèvres sur son cou, tandis que son visage s'était approché au point que la jeune fille pouvait sentir son parfum chatouiller ses narines et le souffle chaud de sa respiration caresser ses lèvres. Le temps semblait ralentir inexorablement. Encore une minute et il s'arrêterait tout à fait...

Et le tocsin sonna, résonnant dans la cour, faisant sursauter les sorciers qui se séparèrent vivement, avant que le visage décomposé par la frayeur de Morgane ne hante le jeune homme repoussé vers l'extérieur du château.

\- Cours ! ordonna la brune, avant que Merlin ne se décide à agir.

-0-0-0-

Le tocsin ne se contenta pas de réveiller une partie de la population, la cloche culpabilisa également les joyeux lurons de la taverne, qui se vida rapidement, laissant un gobelin peu content, mais relativement satisfait de sa soirée. Il avait plumé de nombreux pigeons et s'était amusé aux dépends de ce jeune coq prétentieux.

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de proies, peut-être pouvait-il rentrer ? Le corps décharné se leva en émettant des grognements de douleurs, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Nul doute que demain serait une autre belle journée, pleine d'or !

Les rues étaient régulièrement traversées par des gardes courant en tous sens pour retrouver le criminel en fuite, éclairant suffisamment la ville pour que Gaius regagne ses appartements sans encombre et sans ennui.

Imbibé comme il l'était, il n'avait même pas remarqué que le protégé de son hôte s'était glissé derrière l'appentis d'une maison où il pénétra en sachant qu'il ne causerait aucune peur à son habitante.

Pourtant la jeune femme sursauta, lorsqu'il poussa le battant de la porte intérieure de l'appentis qui menait à la pièce principale.

\- Excuse-moi. Audrey ne t'a pas prévenue ? demanda-il surpris.

\- Si mais je t'attendais plus tôt, grimaça la métisse, et puis je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu surgisses comme un fantôme de mon appentis. - J'ai trouvé que c'était plus discret que la porte d'entrée, sourit largement le sorcier.

La jeune femme sourit puis secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'as eu aucun problème pour t'échapper ?

\- Non, Morgane a été... parfaite, conclut-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Parfaite ? s'étonna Gwen.

\- Eh bien ... disons qu'elle... pourrait... se reconvertir en ... brigand ? Sans problème, d'ailleurs, finit par s'expliquer le jeune homme balbutiant sur tous les mots à la recherche d'une explication plausible.

\- Elle sait se montrer rusée pour ce genre de chose oui, confirma la jeune femme, mais tu me sembles bien nerveux.

\- Je suis poursuivi par un roi qui pense que je l'ai rendu chauve et que je lui ai donné des flatulences. Or ce roi n'a pas d'humour et je tiens à ma tête.

\- D'accord, fit Guenièvre, peu convaincue, mais consciente que si Merlin ne répondait pas, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas. Viens, je t'ai préparé le lit d'appoint.

\- Tu as un lit d'appoint ? répéta le jeune homme, en haussant un sourcil, se souvenant parfaitement que Gwen n'avait qu'un lit, le sien, enfin anciennement celui de son père.

\- Mes finances se sont grandement améliorées, alors j'ai pu m'acheter un lit plus confortable. Enfin pas autant que celui de Dame Morgane, mais plus que celui d'avant. J'ai conservé l'autre, estimant qu'il me servirait peut-être un jour si jamais...

Si jamais son frère revenait, compléta le sorcier intérieurement. Il la suivit à travers la tenture qui séparait la pièce en deux, donnant plus d'intimité à la chambre de la jeune fille, où elle prit une couverture supplémentaire et une chemise de nuit de son père, avant de lui tendre le paquet. Ils ressortirent de sa chambre, pour retourner dans l'appentis, pour rejoindre la forge, où la petite chambre d'ami créée par Guenièvre avait été installée. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, enfin ce qu'il en restait, puis retourna elle-même se coucher.

-0-0-0-

Le médecin fredonnait dans les couloirs du corps de logis principal du château, guilleret alors qu'il jouait avec sa bourse bien remplie. Il avait hâte de la déverser dans son coffre où les jolies pièces d'or rejoindraient le reste de son beau butin. Gaius s'en léchait les babines d'avance.

Alors qu'il s'avançait, le vieil homme remarqua une ombre suspecte le long d'une des colonnes de pierre du large couloir principal, il rétrécit les yeux, usant de ses capacités surnaturelles pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et il sourit. La pupille d'Uther, la petite dinde insolente qui était venue le déranger. Elle commençait à le déranger, mieux valait la contraindre au silence pendant un moment. Avisant quelque chose qui serait largement susceptible de l'aider, il rit sous cape, la dinde allait recevoir une punition à sa hauteur. Son visage prenant une expression franchement mauvaise, le gobelin reprit sa marche lente vers la jeune fille.

Morgane retenait sa respiration. En revenant vers ses appartements, elle avait été forcée de se cacher et maintenant attendait le moment propice pour repartir. Malheureusement, Gaius était apparu au mauvais moment.

La jeune femme sursauta quand un bras fort attrapa son poignet et la tira hors de sa cachette.

\- Aie !

\- Tiens, tiens une rôdeuse, on peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? Peut-être que votre tuteur voudrait le savoir ? susurra son agresseur.

\- Je me promène !

\- Bien sûr au milieu de la nuit derrière un pilastre.

\- Je sors souvent la nuit, vous le savez, à cause de mes insomnies, se défendit-elle. Je me cachais parce qu'entendant du bruit après une alerte, j'ai eu peur de faire face à un criminel !

\- Il est probable qu'Uther croie votre histoire, mais moi pas, je sais qui vous êtes, menaça-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, je sais qui vous êtes. Ou plutôt ce que vous êtes ! Gobelin !

Furieux, l'homme la repoussa violemment contre un mur où elle s'écrasa en poussant des cris de douleur.

\- Je ne vous permettrai pas d'intervenir, vous et le vermisseau, il s'est peut-être échappé grâce à toi, car c'est pour cela que le tocsin a sonné, n'est-ce pas ? Mais les gardes le reprendront, et toi tu vas disparaître un moment.

La jeune fille, sonnée releva la tête vers lui avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux d'effroi, alors que l'homme se jetait sur elle tandis que ses yeux se doraient sans succès, trop paniqué pour réagir convenablement.

Avant même qu'un garde ne puisse intervenir, si jamais on l'avait entendue, la jeune femme se retrouva enfermée, ligotée et bâillonnée dans une lourde armoire en chêne, et surtout sans magie après que l'horrible créature lui ai fait avaler de force un immonde breuvage.

Tremblante de peur et paniquant, Morgane laissa d'amères larmes couler, priant silencieusement qu'on vienne la libérer, que Merlin vienne la chercher.

-0-0-0-

C'est une chambre vide qu'Audrey découvrit le lendemain. Suspicieuse, elle décida d'agir comme d'habitude, avant d'essayer de rejoindre discrètement la ville basse pour retrouver Gwen et Merlin, il était impossible que sa maîtresse se soit envolée comme ça.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas si simple de s'échapper.

Comme elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, Audrey veilla attentivement et scrupuleusement à agir comme d'habitude, ramenant le plateau vide à la cuisine, allant à la buanderie et ainsi de suite.

Quand enfin, elle fut libre de prétendre une course à la ville basse pour sa maîtresse, Lucas la surprit et incapable de trouver une excuse précise, elle fut prise dans une conversation dont elle n'arriva pas à se dépêtrer.

\- Audrey ! fit l'homme avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle poliment.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le gaspillage, et que tu aimes manifestement les économies, mais ce serait bien qu'on sorte pique-niquer un jour, on pourrait faire connaissance, l'aguicha-t-il plus franchement. Manifestement, il fallait être plus direct avec elle, c'est ce qu'il avait compris de sa dernière tentative.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit-elle, inattentive, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'elle réfléchissait durement pour trouver une bonne raison de filer.

Déstabilisé, le serviteur perdit contenance une seconde.

-Euh, donc tu es d'accord ? tenta-t-il.

-Oui oui, euh je dois vraiment y aller, une course, marmonna-t-elle, espérant qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions, car vraiment, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Mais Lucas se contenta de lui sourire largement, manifestement très content, avant qu'il ne prenne congé.

\- Alors on se voit dimanche, après la messe royale. Je viendrai te chercher à ta chambre.

Toujours souriant, il partit, la laissant bouche bée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il venait de lui dire ça ?

-0-0-0-

Bien loin de la préoccupante disparition de Morgane, le conseil s'était à nouveau réuni afin qu'Arthur puisse avertir publiquement de l'échappée de son serviteur. Suivant le protocole à la lettre, le prince pénétra dans la pièce où tous le conseil s'était assemblé, se plantant devant le trône de son père pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, dont il avait déjà été informé la veille.

\- Merlin s'est échappé, il semble qu'il soit parvenu à se procurer un trousseau de clés, annonça fermement le jeune homme.

\- Il s'est échappé ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Quelle incompétence ! s'offusqua Gaius de manière trop emportée, alors qu'il s'en doutait. Mieux valait tomber dans l'excès pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, puis semblant se reprendre, il se tourna vers le roi, reprenant un ton modéré : Je ne voulais pas faire de remarques déplacées.

\- Je vois, Gaius a raison, ceci est inacceptable, les gardes seront châtiés, décida Uther.

\- J'y veillerai personnellement, répondit Arthur sans enthousiasme.

Le prince savait parfaitement bien que le garde responsable de la fuite de Merlin avait été choisi dans ce but. Le regard de Morgane après la capture de Merlin avait été très clair quant à ses intentions, autant l'aider à ne pas se faire prendre, en changeant le tour prévu par quelqu'un qu'il savait incompétent, mais qu'on ne renverrait jamais, du fait de vieux faits d'armes lors de la Purge. Uther choyait les descendants des gens qui l'avaient secondé à l'époque en nommant à vie leur descendant direct, ce qui était bien dommage selon Arthur.

\- Fouillez la tour, je veux que Merlin soit retrouvé, poursuivit le roi.

\- Bien Sire, répondit Arthur, avant de se prosterner puis de se retirer, clôturant la séance exceptionnelle.

-0-0-0

Plus bas dans la ville, des coups secs et rapides sur la porte de Gwen firent sursauter les deux jeunes gens. La jeune fille fit signe à son compagnon de se cacher dans l'appentis, tandis qu'elle allait ouvrir. Une tornade entra dans la pièce.

\- Elle a disparu ! cria Audrey hystérique.

Gwen referma vivement la porte, alors que Merlin sortait de sa cachette.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il anxieusement, alors que toutes les fibres de son corps connaissaient la réponse.

\- Dame Morgane !

Merlin déglutit, fermant les yeux.

\- Comment est-ce possible, fit Guenièvre.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité, répondit Merlin, blanc comme un linge.

\- Laquelle ? demanda la jeune servante.

\- Gaius...

Gwen fronça les sourcils, alors qu'Audrey s'asseyait lourdement sur la chaise qu'on lui proposait, un peu abasourdie. Pourquoi ce gentil médecin aurait-il enlevé sa maîtresse ?

\- Gaius n'est pas Gaius, il est possédé par un gobelin. C'est pour ça qu'il essayait de te soutirer de l'argent, Gwen. Ce sont ces potions qui ont provoqué toutes les catastrophes de ces derniers jours.

\- C'est lui qui a troublé Dame Morgane, hier ? questionna la protégée de Léon.

Merlin releva la tête, surpris de la finesse de compréhension de la jeune fille, d'habitude si effacée. Il hocha la tête, avant d'expliquer.

\- Oui. Sûrement qu'elle est tombée sur lui en rentrant, et sachant que Morgane savait que je disais la vérité à son sujet, il a dû ... je ne sais pas, la cacher quelque part ?

\- Il ne la tuerait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il m'a menacé, mais ne m'a rien fait de mal, enfin pas personnellement, il a préféré user de ruse, la tuer risquerait de lui attirer des ennuis. Je ne crois pas qu'il en prendrait le risque.

\- Mais on ne peut pas en être sûr, conclut la fille au turban.

Gwen eut une expression horrifiée, tandis que le sorcier grimaçait douloureusement. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Audrey savait édulcorer les choses.

\- Que peut-on faire concrètement ?

\- On doit forcer le gobelin à sortir de Gaius, réfléchit Merlin, Gaius pourra alors en témoigner, pour m'innocenter, il pourra nous dire où se trouve Morgane et surtout, nous pourrons l'enfermer à nouveau.

\- Et comment on va s'y prendre ? interrogea la métisse.

\- Hum ! J'en sais rien. Je vais retourner au logement de Gaius, peut-être que je trouverai quelque chose dans ses grimoires ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on risque de t'y chercher, affirma la servante.

\- J'ai l'habitude de me faufiler sans me faire remarquer, tu sais, sourit Merlin, malicieux.

\- Étant donné que Dame Morgane s'est fait capturer pour vous aider à vous libérer, ce ne serait pas bien de risquer de se faire reprendre. Je n'ai pas de travail, je peux aller chez Gaius sans souci aucun, si je me fais surprendre, je lui demanderai s'il l'a vue ou s'il lui a préparé un somnifère pour aujourd'hui.

\- Elle a raison, Merlin, déclara Guenièvre, et moi qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Nous devons convaincre Arthur. Si toi tu lui parles, il se peut qu'il t'écoute ? En tant que dame d'honneur ta parole a plus de poids que la mienne, surtout si tu lui parles de l'enlèvement de Morgane.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, fit la métisse en reculant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement le jeune homme, alors qu'Audrey hochait la tête de compréhension.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé hier au conseil ? Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face !

\- Je sais que c'est embarrassant, compatit le sorcier.

\- C'est bien plus qu'embarrassant Merlin ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir ! s'écria-t-elle, tandis qu'à coté, Audrey hochait toujours la tête, sachant que dans la même situation devant Sir Léon, elle ne voudrait plus jamais apparaître devant lui.

\- Allons ! Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique ? Ça arrive à toutes les filles ! affirma-t-il en souriant, avant de se renfrogner, curieux, Pas vrai ?

\- Pas en public ! Et pas devant l'homme pour qui elles ont de l'affection ! renchérit Gwen avant de porter la main devant la bouche, se rappelant de la présence d'Audrey.

Celle-ci hocha la tête tout aussi machinalement, toujours d'accord, sans remarquer le haussement de sourcil de son confrère et le rougissement de son ancienne collègue.

\- Audrey ? fit Merlin, pas sûr qu'elle soit encore connectée au monde réel.

\- Oui ? répondit la jeune fille au turban en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Tu es... d'accord ? tenta-t-il, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle avait retenu.

\- Bien sûr ! s'enhardit-elle, c'est affreux de faire ce genre de chose devant quelqu'un qu'on apprécie. Moi, je ne le supporterai pas non plus.

Ok, ça n'aidait pas du tout, ça. Est-ce qu'elle avait compris que Gwen avait avoué être amoureuse du prince ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, s'enquit la fille au teint clair, ça ne va pas ?

\- Je... rougit la métisse, encore plus embarrassée que précédemment.

\- C'est à cause d'Arthur ? Je suppose que c'est normal que vous l'aimiez, il est plutôt joli garçon, et bon chevalier, d'après messire Léon, il a beaucoup de respect pour lui. Évidemment, moi je ne le connais pas, mais vous, vous le connaissez sûrement aussi bien que Dame Morgane. Mais je le savais déjà, vous savez.

\- D'accord... comment tu le savais ? demanda Merlin, curieux.

\- Ça se voit, à la façon dont ils se regardent. Et Dame Morgane a toujours un sourire malicieux dans ces occasions.

\- Tu es très observatrice, fit Gwen, troublée.

\- Quand on se rend invisible, on finit par observer.

Merlin hocha la tête, l'ayant vécu par expérience.

\- Et donc, tu as encore de l'affection pour lui, taquina Merlin, essayant de nouveau de convaincre Gwen d'aller parler à Arthur.

\- Mais c'est sans importance maintenant ! Parce qu'il ne pourra plus jamais me regarder comme avant, rétorqua la jeune fille aux cheveux crépus, tout en rougissant.

\- Guenièvre, si Arthur t'aime bien. Il t'aime bien avec tes pets et tes verrues ? répliqua le jeune homme.

\- Merlin ! Je n'ai pas de verrues ! sourit Guenièvre, légèrement amusée par la question.

\- Si j'arrive à retourner chez Sir Léon après être rentrée dans ses appartements pendant qu'il prenait son bain, m'être pris une porte dans la figure et avoir un œil au beurre noir, je pense que vous pouvez le faire, surtout sachant qu'il s'agit d'une farce d'un tiers, déclara Audrey.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, Merlin au bord des larmes, tellement il se retenait de rire, et Gwen ébahie, avant d'esquisser un sourire pour cacher le rire qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge.

\- Vous pouvez rire, tout le château doit le savoir maintenant, Lucas était présent, dit Audrey en haussant les épaules.

Le sorcier laissa échapper son rire, avant de se tourner vers son amie.

\- Alors vas lui parler ?

\- Je n'ai guère le choix, tu ne céderas pas.

\- En effet ! En vous attendant, je me cache, et je réfléchis à un plan d'action ?

Ses interlocutrices sourirent et hochèrent la tête, avant que l'une ne se lève, tandis que l'autre prenait un châle pour repartir vers le château, afin d'accomplir chacune leur mission.

-0-0-0-

Au moment où Audrey atteignit le haut de la tour où régnait le laboratoire du médecin, elle entendit des gardes requérir la présence de ce dernier auprès de prince Arthur. La jeune se déroba vivement derrière une colonne, juste à temps pour voir les gardes passer devant elle, suivis de Gaius.

Soupirant, le vieil homme marchait tant bien que mal derrière les soldats musclés qui avançait à un rythme que le corps de son hôte n'arrivait pas à tenir.

Enfin ils atteignirent le couloir menant aux appartements princiers et Gaius reprit son souffle, reprenant une contenance avant de frapper à la porte d'Arthur.

\- Ah Gaius ! Entrez, entendit le vieil homme

\- Vous vouliez me voir, il me semble ?

\- Oui, je tenais à vous remercier en personne. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de démasquer Merlin de la sorte ? demanda le prince en lui tendant un verre.

\- Ma loyauté envers Camelot et votre père passe avant tout, fit le gobelin, jouant le jeu.

\- Voilà qui me touche beaucoup cher Gaius ! Je vous sais gré aussi de m'avoir débarrassé du serviteur le plus incompétent que Camelot n'ai jamais eu ! Sourit le jeune homme.

\- Je regrette simplement que vous ayez dû subir son incompétence, hypocrisa la créature magique.

\- Quand nous l'aurons attrapé, vous le verrez pendu, tempéra le blond.

\- Oh ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! Eut l'air réjoui l'affreux goeblin, Quelque chose qui cloche ? fit-il en remarquant la moue désapprobatrice d'Arthur.

\- Le Gaius que je connais ne se réjouirait pas de voir Merlin pendu, quoiqu'il ait fait. Attaqua le prince en sortant son épée. Merlin nous disait bien la vérité.

Le médecin esquissa un pas en arrière et d'un sort fit apparaître un vase qui assomma le pauvre Arthur. Le gobelin eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Décidément, il y a trop d'avortons dans le coin. Que vais-je bien pouvoir inventer pour qu'il se fasse discret ?

Souriant, le vieil homme eut une idée ... amusante, pour le moins, et qui au pire empêcherait ce crétin de parler. Il réfléchit quelques instants au sort dont il avait besoin, puis se concentra, avant de sourire davantage devant le résultat de sa farce.

Relevant la tête, il se mit en quête d'autres joyaux, histoire de rendre cette visite productive. S'attardant assez pour qu'une jeune femme puisse fouiller elle aussi sans impunité son antre.

-0-0-0-

Et pour fouiller, elle fouillait, Audrey. Chaque livre, consciencieusement, puisque Merlin ne se souvenait plus du titre, dès lors que le livre possédait une reliure verte comme il l'avait mentionné avant son départ subissait une lecture rapide afin d'éliminer un maximum d'ouvrages.

La jeune femme se concentrait sur les livres oubliés sur les tables, après tout il y avait peu de chance que le livre ait été rangé.

En effet, après avoir épluché une vingtaine de livre, elle tomba sur l'image décrite par Merlin. Elle sourit, fière d'elle et se mit à lire avec attention les informations, retenant celles qui leur seraient utiles.

Une fois fini, la servante enturbannée se leva et remis en place chaque objet avant de prendre un flacon quelconque sur une étagère, puis de ressortir de la pièce, en remerciant le médecin, au cas où quelqu'un passerait.

 **À suivre…**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	20. Le gobelin- Part 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Le gobelin - Partie 6**

Derrière une colonne, la métisse n'avait pas autant de succès dans sa mission. Gaius lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, et une fois parti, les gardes étaient revenus surveiller le couloir, l'empêchant de rendre visite au prince en toute discrétion.

Ce n'est qu'à midi lorsque l'horloge sonna le changement de quart des gardes, que ceux-ci quittèrent le couloir, sans attendre leur relève. Guenièvre en profita pour se glisser hors de sa cachette pour venir se poster devant la porte d'Arthur, remerciant intérieurement que la moitié des gardes du château soient des tirs-au-flancs. La jeune femme prit une grande respiration, avant de se lancer et de toquer à la porte.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, elle se décida à entrer dans la pièce pour l'appeler.

\- Arthur ? Arthur c'est Guenièvre. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Ouvrant la porte, et pénétrant dans l'appartement se remit à l'appeler, toujours sans obtenir de réponses, et puis contournant le lit, elle avisa enfin le blond quasi roulé en boule contre son lit, des oreilles longues et poilues d'âne encadrant son visage. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, puis le questionna :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Malheureusement, seul un braillement lui répondit, confirmant les doutes de la métisse.

\- C'est Gaius qui vous a fait ça ? C'est un gobelin !

Un nouveau braillement retentit, provoquant un sourire attendri chez la jeune femme, qui s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour lui gratter doucement l'arrière des arrières.

\- Mon pauvre ami.

Les yeux du prince papillonnèrent de plaisir, puis il se reprit, se rendant compte de son attitude absolument pas équivoque et de l'absurdité de la scène. Il se remit à bouder, Gwen saisissant le message.

\- Désolée, Merlin élabore un plan, et Audrey est partie chercher des renseignements chez Gaius. On va trouver une solution. Restez ici.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, en une vaine prière. Si Merlin s'en occupait avec l'aide de la servante muette de Morgane, il était pas sorti de l'auberge !

-0-0-0-

Un rayon de soleil passant par une fente fine sur le côté de l'armoire réveilla la pupille du roi qui sursauta violemment, la faisant se cogner contre l'étagère supérieure.

Elle retint un sanglot avec difficulté, cherchant en vain une position plus confortable, sentant chaque morceau de corde lui écorcher les poignets et les chevilles, ainsi que la peau des cuisses et des bras.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, et épuisée, elle la laissa retomber lourdement contre le panneau de bois. Le choc fut bruyant, et le courage revint en force. Elle pouvait faire du bruit en tapant de toutes ses forces contre les paroi de l'armoire dans l'espoir que le son passe à l'extérieur et que quelqu'un passe par là au bon moment.

Elle soupira et se mit à frapper aussi fort qu'elle pouvait avec ses pieds et sa tête. Il lui fallut attendre quinze minutes avant de pouvoir recommencer, tellement elle se sentait mal et exténuée.

-0-0-0-

Assis à table, en train d'attendre leur hôtesse, Audrey répétait à Merlin en boucle les informations du livre mot pour mot. Intérieurement surpris de son habilité à mémoriser sans souci ce qu'elle venait à peine de lire, le sorcier devait reconnaître que sa collègue cachait bien son jeu. Une intelligence aussi vive chez une roturière, c'était surprenant.

Et il parlait bien d'intelligence et de culture, car les livres scientifiques et de magie de Gaius n'étaient pas à la portée du premier venu. Le vocabulaire était complexe et la structure des phrases nécessitait une bonne acquisition de la langue, sans compter le contenu lui-même qu'il fallait comprendre.

Sans rire, elle aurait pu siéger au conseil et y être parfaitement à sa place. Merlin devait reconnaître que la jeune fille était surprenante ... Il comprenait que Léon ait continué de la fréquenter et de s'occuper d'elle après l'avoir sauvée.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent nettes quand Gwen entra dans la pièce, avant de fermer la porte et d'annoncer brutalement qu'Arthur portait à présent les attributs d'un âne. Le sorcier la fixa, bouche bée avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Arthur est un âne ? Se reprit-il après quelques instants de fou rire, tandis que les deux jeunes filles se mordaient les lèvres, trouvant ça drôle bien sûr, mais se rendant compte que la situation était dangereuse, car si jamais Uther l'apprenait...

\- Il a les oreilles d'un âne. Et il a la voix d'un âne. C'est-à-dire qu'il brait, précisa-t-elle, laissant échapper un sourire.

\- Et il brait ? Waouh ! Ben ça alors ! rit-il alors de plus belle.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Merlin, s'écrièrent les jeunes filles en concert.

Le jeune homme les regarda avec un large sourire avant de reprendre.

\- Non non ! Bien sûr que non. Arthur avec des oreilles d'âne, qu'est-ce que ça a de drôle ?

Audrey eut un petit rire cristallin, très vite rejoint par Guenièvre et Merlin.

\- Il avait l'air tellement pitoyable. Je n'ai jamais vu Arthur avec une expression pareille. Vous avez trouvé une solution ? Demanda la métisse.

\- Hum ! Je crois que oui. Selon les précieux renseignements ramenés par notre alliée ici présente, si le corps qui l'héberge meurt, le gobelin meurt avec lui. Alors si Gaius est mourant, le gobelin sera forcé de l'abandonner, expliqua le brun.

\- Tu veux tuer Gaius ? s'étrangla Gwen.

\- Non, pas exactement, fit Audrey. Il suffirait qu'il soit mourant pour que le gobelin se sente en danger et décide de le quitter. Une fois parti, on pourrait le 'ramener' à la vie. Ce qui conviendrait le mieux pour faire ça, ce serait d'utiliser un poison lent, de façon à avoir l'antidote sous la main, exposa-t-elle de manière concise.

\- Dès que le gobelin sortira de Gaius, on doit l'enfermer dans une boîte tapissée de plomb. C'est le seul récipient qui l'empêchera de ressortir, compléta Merlin.

\- Et où on trouve une boîte tapissée de plomb ? soupira la dame de compagnie de Morgane.

\- Laisse-moi m'en charger.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, tu vas récupérer la boîte puis on se retrouve chez Gaius. Oh et pour le poison ?

\- Tu peux faire diversion s'il est là et je les récupèrerai. Je pensais prendre de l'extrait de digitale, de l'atropine suffit pour en contrer rapidement les effets.

\- L'atropine ? demanda Guenièvre, un peu dépassée par la façon on ne peut plus naturelle dont Audrey en parlait.

\- C'est un antidote qu'on extrait de la belladone, tu te souviens, c'est la plante qui avait provoqué les hallucinations des victimes du chasseur de sorcières, précisa Merlin.

\- D'accord, fit la métisse, avant de s'adresser plus particulièrement à Audrey. Comment connais-tu tout ça ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oh, euh ... J'aime lire, Gaius me prête régulièrement des ouvrages, alors c'est pour ça.

\- Tu aimes les plantes alors ? comprit Guenièvre.

\- Euh, non, en fait. J'aime juste lire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu lis des livres de botanique, de médecine et de science, sans aucun intérêt particulier et que tu retiens quand-même ce qu'il y a dedans ? s'enquit le jeune homme surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, je trouve juste... l'histoire plus amusante.

\- L'histoire ? grimaça le sorcier trouvant manifestement que c'était mortellement ennuyeux.

\- Savoir comment notre royaume est devenu ce qu'il est, c'est passionnant et en plus, il y a toutes ses grandes figures, si pleine d'honneur et de courage... J'aimerais bien être aussi forte.

Gwen et son ami sourirent devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. C'était agréable de la voir plus présente. Comme si sa personnalité s'épanouissait enfin devant eux. Ça leur faisait une amie et une alliée supplémentaire, et ils en étaient heureux.

-0-0-0-

Les jambes courbaturées, et au bord de l'évanouissement, Morgane ravala la bile qui lui remontait de l'estomac. Cela faisait des heures que la jeune fille était enfermée et elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses efforts pour qu'on la retrouve semblait infructueux, et le désespoir la prenait par moment.

Quel monstre que ce gobelin, Gaius avait eu raison de dire à Merlin de se méfier. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Et les autres ? Gwen, Arthur, ... Est-ce qu'il la cherchait au moins ? Audrey avait dû se rendre compte de son absence. Avait-elle donné l'alerte ? Elle devait au moins avoir prévenu Merlin et Gwen.

Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas ? Non, il ne devait pas revenir au château, les gardes allaient le reprendre, et Uther le ferait exécuter.

Elle respirait bruyamment, reprenant difficilement son souffle après chacun de ses efforts insensés.

La jeune fille sentait bien que ses idées se mélangeaient sans trop arriver à les garder claires, tant la douleur était présente. La soif avait asséché sa bouche et son estomac se tordait de temps à autres, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis l'avant veille. Trop survoltée le matin, elle n'avait pas vraiment mangé, et entre son angoisse provoquée par le gobelin et l'inquiétude qui avait suivi avec l'arrestation de Merlin, ça n'avait pas été sa préoccupation première.

Maintenant cela semblait absurde de se dire que si elle l'avait fait la jeune sorcière aurait pu avoir plus de force pour se faire entendre. Elle secoua la tête, se reposant contre la paroi, cherchant à se vider l'esprit. Elle devait se libérer de toutes ses perturbations et se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

On finirait bien par la trouver. Uther la ferait chercher, comme la dernière fois, elle devait juste tenir le coup... même si c'était de plus en plus dur. Ne rien lâcher tant qu'il y avait de la lumière, peut-être ... peut-être la retrouverait-on avant la fin de la journée. Merlin la trouverait, il arrivait toujours à dénouer ce genre de situation, et il n'était pas seul. Merlin, il fallait le garder à l'esprit pour garder espoir.

S'arc-boutant, elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de violemment cogner la porte de l'armoire. Elle compta alors jusque soixante pour compter une minute, se reposant, puis elle recommença, encore et encore...

-0-0-0-

La bibliothèque était bien silencieuse, comme à son habitude, pourtant Geoffrey de Monmouth était là, encore en train d'éplucher ses grimoires. Merlin jura dans sa barbe. Quelle plaie, il allait devoir user de la magie pour le distraire le temps de rejoindre l'aile qui l'intéressait.

Le jeune homme fit passer son regard sur la pièce avant de remarquer une énorme pile de livres se trouvant dans la pièce annexe, attendant sûrement d'être rangé. Il se concentra sur le livre en dessous de celle-ci et au moment où ses yeux se dorèrent, le livre glissa sur le sol, entraînant le reste de la pile en même temps.

Le vacarme causé fit sursauter le bibliothécaire, qui se leva difficilement et courut dans l'annexe, tandis que le sorcier s'élançait à travers le grand hall principal pour rejoindre l'aile ouest.

C'est essoufflé qu'il rejoignit l'armoire pivotante. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver l'ouvrage qui permettait la rotation du meuble, puis s'agrippant à la bibliothèque, l'actionna.

Une fois dans la chambre secrète, le jeune homme sauta et se mit aussitôt en quête de la boîte.

-0-0-0-

Les deux complices du sorcier, remontèrent au vue de tous, comme revenant du marché avec des courses pour la pupille du roi, passant par le corps principal du logis pour faire semblant de rejoindre les appartements de la jeune pupille du roi.

C'est à l'intersection du palier où les escaliers se rejoignaient qu'elles tombèrent sur Léon. Le chevalier descendait péniblement des niveaux nobles et se figea.

Gwen et Audrey écarquillèrent les yeux, alors que ce dernier pâlissait. La métisse sourit, clairement amusée, tandis que la servante restait bloquée, bouche ouverte.

\- Bonjour, je ... j'allais voir Gaius, il semblerait que mes compagnons et moi ayons attrapé une quelconque maladie à la taverne. Euh ...

\- Une maladie qui fait apparaître des boutons en une nuit, taquina Guenièvre.

Le chevalier rougit violemment, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication logique, je n'ai jamais eu de ...

\- Boutons ? sourit franchement Gwen, amusée, et sachant pertinemment qu'il avait horreur de ne pas être impeccable. C'était l'enfant le plus propre et le plus soigneux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Sa maniaquerie avait été renforcée par une vanité sous-jacente qu'il maîtrisait avec beaucoup de zèle. Cela lui ferait du bien pour une fois de ne pas absolument se rendre si parfait sous tous rapport. Et cela ferait beaucoup de bien à Audrey de voir que Léon n'était pas parfait, alors Gwen décida de le pousser un peu. Sincèrement, je suis choquée de voir aussi peu de prestance et autant de négligence chez vous, vraiment... c'est inconcevable.

Sa compagne sursauta, et se tourna, les yeux ronds, vers la jeune femme, puis saisissant la lueur ironique dans son regard, comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Mais la réaction de Léon la surprit davantage.

Il blêmit et se mit limite à bégayer.

\- Je n'y peux rien si des boutons sont apparus, et ... fr... franchement, je ne pense pas que ce s... soit drôle !

Tout raide, tellement il était énervé et furieux, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, et il partit, les bousculant, venant d'apercevoir Gaius qui revenait de sa tournée de rapine.

\- Viens, souffla Guenièvre, profitons que Léon le distrait, il va le garder jusqu'à ce que tous ses boutons aient disparu de sa figure, en passant par les passages des domestiques, on aura le temps de préparer la surprise pour le gobelin.

-0-0-0-

Devant son miroir, Arthur essayait de parler, déformant son visage en espérant produire autre chose que des braillements. En vain.

Ayant envie de hurler de dépit, Arthur se jeta sur son lit, pour étouffer au maximum ses braillements de rage. Il détestait se sentir inutile, mais plutôt mourir que de se montrer comme ça. Mais quelle plaie, mais quelle plaie !

-0-0-0-

Le gobelin jura, ce château avait trop de marches et ce corps était trop vieux, et ces vêtements trop longs. Et on n'arrêtait pas de l'ennuyer en plus. Comme ce type aux cheveux châtains bouclés qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- Gaius ! Tous ceux qui étaient à la taverne hier soir sont atteints du même mal.

\- C'est extrêmement malencontreux, répondit-il, souriant intérieurement, sachant que c'était de son fait.

\- Je vous en prie, pouvez-vous me guérir ? supplia Léon.

\- Cette infection n'a aucun remède. Les démangeaisons vont presque devenir insupportables, fit le médecin en secouant la tête.

\- Démangeaisons ? Mais ça ne me démange pas ! répliqua le chevalier en arrondissant les yeux, à la limite de l'apoplexie.

\- Ça vous démangera bien assez vite. Des démangeaisons si fortes qu'elles peuvent parfois provoquer la démence, expliqua le médecin, conscient d'avoir trouvé un nouveau pigeon à plumer.

\- Je vous en supplie, il doit y avoir un remède ? Nous payerons le prix que vous demanderez, demanda Léon.

\- Eh bien, j'ai justement une lotion qui pourrait fonctionner, mais cela demande une application rigoureuse, qui va me prendre du temps...

\- Quel que soit votre prix, nous paierons, venez, les autres sont rassemblés dans mes appartements.

-0-0-0-

Deux jeunes filles débouchèrent d'un couloir dans une petite salle vide, à l'exception d'une lourde et impressionnante armoire. La plus âgée désigna la porte sur le côté.

\- Par ici, c'est l'ancienne réserve des draps de maison, il ne reste que cette armoire qu'on n'a pas pu déménager, mais il y avait trop peu d'espace et on finissait coincé, alors, l'intendant a fini par demander l'autorisation d'aménager une pièce plus grande, à présent ce n'est plus qu'un couloir particulièrement spacieux.

Audrey hocha la tête, avant de s'arrêter, l'oreille tendue, attrapant Gwen par le bras.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce bruit.

\- On aurait dit un coup.

\- Tu as dû l'imaginer... le château est empli de bruits imaginaires qui servent de départ aux rumeurs les plus folles...

\- Non. C'était autre chose. Taisons-nous un moment.

Gwen hocha la tête, sa compagne semblait convaincue de ce qu'elle disait, et elles avaient le temps de rester quelques minutes ici pour vérifier sa sensation.

Peu convaincue, la jeune femme sursauta quand elle entendit en même temps qu'Audrey le coup étouffé.

\- D'où ça venait ?

\- Je pense que c'était l'armoire, désigna la plus jeune, en allant vers cette dernière.

Elle tira sur la poignée, sans succès. Guenièvre la rejoignit et à deux tirèrent de toute leur force sur celle-ci, avant qu'enfin, la porte ne cède, les déstabilisant et les faisant tomber par terre.

\- Aie.

\- Ouille !

Les jeunes femmes se relevèrent en se frottant les fesses et les hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient leur amie et maîtresse selon l'une et l'autre. Aussitôt, elles coururent vers l'armoire, prenant délicatement Morgane par les épaules pour la faire glisser le long de la planche et avoir une meilleure prise et la sortir délicatement.

Une fois reposée sur le sol, adossée contre le mur pour lui soutenir son dos et le bâillon enlevé, les jeunes femmes lui retirèrent les cordes, en essayant d'être le plus douce possible.

\- Merci, souffla la pupille d'Uther, épuisée.

\- Ma pauvre amie, fit Guenièvre. Il lui faut des soins, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.

\- Gaius ...entama Morgane, parlant avec difficulté.

\- Nous savons, Merlin nous a expliqué, il nous attend d'ailleurs devant chez lui pour capturer le gobelin, la coupa Audrey. Je pense que Guenièvre doit rester avec vous, vous serez plus à l'aise. Je vais courir chercher les poisons et les répartir sur les pièces puis j'assisterai Merlin. Prenez votre temps pour nous y rejoindre. Une fois que Gaius sera libéré, il pourra vous soigner rapidement.

La jeune servante se leva, et après un dernier regard d'approbation de Guenièvre, elle laissa cette dernière, consoler Morgane et la rassurer tandis qu'elle courrait faire ce qu'elle avait annoncé.

-0-0-0-

Le laboratoire s'apprêtait à être le centre d'un champ de bataille, et le sorcier était le premier à y être arrivé. Il repéra le coffre et le sortit quand Audrey arriva.

\- Vous devriez déjà être là ! paniqua le jeune homme.

\- On a trouvé Morgane. Gwen s'en occupe, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ça pourrait être mieux, mais dès que nous en aurons fini avec cette créature, Gaius pourra la soigner, répondit-elle alors qu'elle fouillait parmi les flacons, en sortait deux, et les reniflait pour vérifier que l'étiquette ne mentait pas.

Elle lui tendit le poison, tandis qu'elle calait l'autre flacon dans la large poche de son tablier, et revint vers la porte alors que le brun versait le liquide sur les pièces

\- Dépêchez-vous un peu.

\- C'est fait. Dès que le gobelin sera sorti, tu devras donner à Gaius l'antidote. Nous n'aurons que quelques secondes, sinon Gaius va… tu sais… mourir.

\- Il arrive ! fit la jeune femme avant de se tourner, quitter la porte principale et rejoindre le jeune homme qui avait couru rejoindre sa petite chambre.

Refermant sa porte, en gardant un léger entrebâillement, afin d'agir au bon moment, Merlin déglutit, conscient de la justesse des enchaînements. Pour une fois le temps avait été son allié.

Le vieil homme entra en sifflotant, une énorme bourse à la main, qu'il s'empressa d'ajouter à son coffre avant de prendre quelques pièces pour les lécher provoquant le dégoût chez sa complice.

\- Oh ! C'est dégoûtant !

Néanmoins elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir le médecin tituber portant la main à son cœur, étant âgé, la digitale avait eu un effet assez rapide. Aussitôt les jeunes gens sortirent de leur cachette, tandis que Merlin brandissait la boîte.

\- Tu m'as empoisonné ! Tu as empoisonné Gaius ! fut surpris le gobelin.

\- Quitte son corps pendant que tu le peux encore !

La créature magique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et reprenant sa forme lumineuse, il s'échappa du vieillard, dont le corps s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Donne-lui l'antidote ! hurla le sorcier se concentrant sur la boule pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà atteint la première victime du gobelin et lui faisait avaler la potion, difficilement, vu le manque de réaction du médecin. Entièrement concentrée sur sa tâche, elle faisait totalement confiance à son homologue pour gérer le reste.

\- Retourne dans ta boîte ! Ordonna le sorcier.

\- Faudra m'attraper d'abord ! Se moqua le lutin.

D'ailleurs, il poussa plus loin son arrogance en décidant de se jeter dans le corps de Merlin, qui en profita pour le recracher directement dans sa prison, le refermant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Audrey surveillait le pouls du médecin qui peinait à se remettre, ce qui effraya Merlin qui paniqué se jeta aux côtés de son mentor en lui ordonnant de se réveiller, oubliant sa politesse dans le mouvement.

\- Non ! Gaius ! Réveillez-vous ! Mais bon sang, réveillez-vous espèce de triple andouille !

Audrey afficha une mine renfrognée, désapprouvant le langage, alors que Gaius émergeait enfin.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de triple andouille ?

Soulagé, le jeune se jeta à son cou, ravi de reconnaître celui qui avait été une figure paternelle tant d'années avant qu'il ne retrouve son père. Gaius eut un petit rire, tandis qu'enfin les jeunes l'aidaient à se relever tant bien que mal. C'est alors que Gwen poussa la porte tout en soutenant Morgane qui avait repris du poil de la bête, mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir les jambes tremblantes.

Le sorcier s'élança pour aider Guenièvre, et attrapant Morgane par la taille, cette dernière lâcha Gwen pour s'accrocher au cou du jeune homme, pleurant de soulagement, l'angoisse la tenaillant venant enfin d'éclater comme une bulle de savon.

Doucement, et presque tendrement, Merlin la porta jusqu'au lit de Gaius, où celui-ci put enfin l'ausculter et la soigner, lui-même encore tremblant.

-0-0-0-

Bien plus tard en soirée, alors qu'Arthur était en train de devenir fou, Gwen le rejoignit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et un flacon à la main. Une simple solution magique pour contrer les effets des sorts gobelinesques que Gaius avait concocté en bravant l'interdiction du roi, car pas moyen de faire autrement vu les circonstances.

La métisse lui raconta le déroulement des événements et l'enlèvement de sa presque sœur, réussissant à le calmer quand il l'apprit. Néanmoins, le prince fut d'accord avec la décision de ne pas rapporter l'incident à Uther et de laisser Gaius régler les choses en se portant coupable des crimes de lèse-majesté du gobelin, sachant qu'Uther serait plus indulgent s'il ignorait que Morgane était impliquée. Cela suffirait à innocenter le pauvre Merlin.

Une fois tout mis à plat, une grande tension s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Guenièvre reprenant même un ton protocolaire.

\- Hum ! Monseigneur.

\- Guenièvre ! Hum… fit le prince en évitant de la regarder. Les… les événements de ces derniers jours… Je crois que le mieux serait… qu'on n'en parle plus jamais ! Du moins après le conseil de demain.

\- Je ne sais même pas à quels événements vous faites allusion !

\- Exact ! sourit Arthur. Nous menons… nous menons une existence dé… dépourvu d'événements !

Le silence se réinstalla, et Guenièvre prit congé, arguant devoir aller s'occuper de Morgane.

-0-0-0-

Le lendemain matin, c'est Arthur lui-même qui réunit le conseil et informa son père qu'il avait lui-même fait les frais du gobelin, sous les traits de Gaius. Ce dernier confirma et expliqua qu'il avait causé la calvitie, les pets et les oreilles d'ânes ainsi que les nombreux vols subis durant ces deux derniers jours.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que c'était vous le responsable de ma calvitie ? Nos flatulences ? Et nos furoncles ? Et des oreilles d'âne du Prince ? répéta dubitatif le roi, incapable de faire correspondre cette image de farceur impénitent à son vieil ami.

\- Je crains que oui Majesté ou du moins c'était le gobelin le coupable pendant qu'il me possédait, précisa Gaius.

\- La magie a le pouvoir de corrompre même les hommes les plus honorables, conclut Uther, perplexe.

\- En effet, fit semblant de reconnaître le vieil homme. Toutefois, je peux vous assurer que Merlin était totalement innocent. En réalité, le gobelin s'est vengé car il était au courant et essayait de m'aider.

\- Alors il est pardonné.

\- Vous voyez que j'avais raison, Merlin était bien innocent, plus que votre pardon, il mériterait une récompense pour avoir tenté de vous avertir et avoir réussi à se débarrasser de cette horrible créature !

\- Morgane... gronda son tuteur.

\- Il a risqué sa vie pour nous servir ! Resta-elle inflexible.

Le roi soupira et accepta la proposition.

\- Bien, tu te présenteras auprès de l'intendant, il te remettra une bourse de 100 écus que tu utiliseras comme bon te semble. Après tout, ce n'est pas mal d'avoir réussi à capturer quelque chose d'aussi dangereux pour un simple valet.

Merlin voulut refuser, mais un geste d'Arthur et de Gaius lui fit comprendre de se contenter de remercier. Le jeune s'inclina et Uther hocha la tête, satisfait. C'est alors que la boîte fit des bruits sourds, tandis que le gobelin s'agitait mécontent.

\- Puis-je suggérer de conserver cette boîte, là où personne ne pourra jamais l'ouvrir ? proposa Gaius.

\- Bien bien, répondit-il en hochant la tête, puis s'adressant à Arthur : Veille à ce qu'on la mette dans les caves. Gaius ? Savez-vous qui est coupable d'avoir délivré ce… gobelin à l'origine ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Sire, nia le médecin.

Un dernier coup fit trembler la boîte, mettant clairement Uther mal à l'aise qui ordonna à son fils de s'en occuper de suite.

-0-0-0-

Au même moment, Audrey arrivait aux appartements de Léon, et frappait à la porte.

Traînant par habitude maintenant sa jambe, l'homme fut surpris de la voir et rougit, se rappelant de son comportement de la veille, et intérieurement ravi de ne plus avoir ces boutons qui lui avaient défiguré le visage.

\- Bonjour, euh ... Gaius m'envoie pour changer votre cataplasme, il m'a tout préparé, je n'ai plus qu'à l'appliquer. Il s'explique devant le conseil puis il ira se reposer, le gobelin n'a pas vraiment ménagé son corps, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- D'accord. Euh pour hier... je voulais m'excuser.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea surprise la jeune femme.

\- De ...de ne pas m'être correctement comporté. D'avoir crié, d'avoir été si ... vaniteux.

\- Mais c'est normal de ne pas aimer avoir des boutons, j'ai été surprise parce que c'était la première fois que je vous voyais vous fâcher, mais j'ai trouvé la réaction tout à fait normale.

La mâchoire du chevalier faillit se décrocher et elle passa devant lui alors qu'il tenait toujours la porte.

\- Toujours est-il que j'estime ne pas m'être bien comporté et ...

\- Asseyez-vous, et déposez votre jambe sur cette chaise, je fais chauffer légèrement la pâte.

\- Oui… Toujours est-il donc, que j'aimerais t'inviter à aller faire une promenade dimanche après la messe pour m'excuser, arriva-t-il à achever, alors qu'elle s'était installé très naturellement pour procéder au déballage du pansement, et qu'elle retirait avec un chiffon doux légèrement humide le reste de la pâte en mode 'je suis en mission'.

-C'est très gentil, et cela m'aurait fait plaisir, malheureusement, je crois que j'ai déjà été invitée pour un pique-nique.

\- Tu crois que ... fit surpris le jeune homme dont les yeux s'était agrandis, ronds comme des billes.

\- Lucas m'a dit qu'il passerait me prendre après la messe devant ma chambre, et je crois qu'il avait parlé de pique-nique avant, mais je n'étais pas très attentive.

\- Il t'a invité ?

\- Manifestement. C'est gentil à lui, dit-elle naïvement.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la gentillesse, répondit sèchement le chevalier.

Audrey releva la tête, surprise de la réponse, mais ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle lui sourit et termina de fixer la bande au-dessus du cataplasme qu'elle venait d'appliquer.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, je dois retourner auprès de Dame Morgane, elle a besoin de compagnie. Dame Guenièvre a proposé de lui faire de la lecture, mais ça ne l'amusera pas longtemps. Au revoir !

Et elle partir joyeusement comme un courant d'air, laissant Léon de fort mauvaise humeur, sachant que Lucas avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous.

-0-0-0-

Quelques heures plus tard, la situation était enfin revenue à la normale et le prince avait pu enfin participer à l'entraînement, s'en donnant à cœur joie. Sur les murailles, son valet et son mentor l'observaient.

\- Heureusement que tu t'es chargé de rompre les sortilèges du gobelin, remarqua le médecin à son apprenti.

\- Contrairement à d'habitude, j'ai eu des remerciements.

\- Alors que c'est précisément toi qui as délivré le gobelin Merlin, je ne suis pas sûr que tu les méritais !

\- Je suis d'accord, je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette bourse, pourquoi m'avoir forcé à l'accepter ?

\- Pour Audrey. Elle, elle les méritait ces remerciements et cette récompense, répliqua le médecin.

\- Bonne idée, sourit Merlin. En tout cas, elle est très intelligente.

\- Je le sais, je lui prête de nombreux ouvrages.

\- Elle préfère l'histoire vous savez, alors vos livres de médecine, grimaça le jeune.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je pourrais en parler à Geoffrey, il aimerait sûrement en discuter avec elle, et dans ce cas, il acceptera sûrement de la laisser sortir des livres de la collection royale.

Merlin sourit, alors que les combats dans la cour se finissaient, et heureux d'avoir gagné, comme à son habitude, Arthur se mit à rire, avant de braire brièvement.

\- Merlin ? Gronda Gaius.

\- Rien qu'un jour s'il vous plaît ? C'est trop bon !

Sa réplique suffit à alléger l'atmosphère les faisant rire tous deux de bon cœur.

 **À suivre…**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	21. Interlude 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)**

 **Comme je suis en congé maladie, j'en profite pour poster un peu plus tôt.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Interlude** **:**

La fin de la semaine arriva assez vite pour les résidents du château de Camelot. Après tout, avec un gobelin voleur et facétieux, le temps ne pouvait que s'accélérer. De plus, après sa capture, le soleil avait ramené la bonne humeur du roi et du prince qui avait reçu l'autorisation d'organiser une grande chasse d'ici la fin du mois, et une autre pour une chasse en solitaire d'ici la fin de la semaine suivante, s'il terminait les préparatifs et l'organisation de la mêlée avant que celle-ci ne démarre dans une dizaine de jours.

De fait, Arthur y mettait du zèle et c'était presque avec tristesse et déception qu'il avait dû accorder le demi-jour hebdomadaire de congé à son valet. Le dimanche après-midi, comme tous les serviteurs, il pouvait faire ce qui lui chantait. Dès la messe matinale finie et les repas servis, le château se vidait de ses serviteurs qui ne réapparaissaient que le soir pour amener le souper de leur maître ainsi que leur couchage.

C'est pour cette raison qu'une fois sa corvée achevée, Merlin se dirigea une fois n'est pas coutume à l'étage des domestiques sous les combles pour y trouver sa partenaire de chasse de gobelin.

C'était la première fois qu'il montait dans ces hauteurs et le jeune homme éprouva des difficultés à se retrouver sur le plan que lui avait fort aimablement préparé Gaius.

Pourtant, il y était arrivé, Merlin se tenait enfin devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, enfin il l'espérait. Il frappa alors à la porte, et un cri lui permettant d'entrer se fit entendre.

Il poussa gentiment la porte pour découvrir qu'Audrey tentait péniblement de se défaire de son turban accroché à quelque chose dans sa chevelure.

\- Ah Lucas, tu arrives bien, je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon foulard, il doit être pris dans une de mes épingles à chignon, dit-elle, avant de se retourner dans l'espace exigu pour faire face à un Merlin souriant et les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Lucas ? Le serviteur de Sir Martin, le conseiller du Roi en matière d'agriculture ? Intéressant comme choix... Lui qui disait aimer célibataire... se moqua le jeune homme, avant de répondre plus sérieusement. Mais sans être lui, je peux t'aider, et il s'approcha pour démêler les boucles et rechercher ce qui coinçait le tissu.

\- Oh non, il m'invite pour s'excuser de m'avoir cogné avec la porte, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait offert le steak pour soigner ton œil au beurre noir, qui s'est admirablement bien résorbé, cela dit, demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, ses doigts tâtonnant le cuir chevelu pour trouver ce qui gênait. Ah attends, j'ai trouvé, c'est une sorte de pierre brillante sur un peigne qui a accroché le maillage de ton tissu. Ne bouge pas.

\- C'est vrai, mais il tenait à m'inviter.

\- Voilà, fit-il en retirant le foulard puis le peigne et de les lui tendre. Attends, tu veux dire qu'il a insisté ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Alors c'est pas pour s'excuser, c'est un rendez-vous galant ! s'amusa le jeune homme de la naïveté de sa collègue.

Reprenant son peigne et refaisant son chignon, elle rougit avant de l'interroger.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour sortir, s'amuser, te courtiser... tu ne sais pas à quoi sert un rend...commença le jeune homme.

\- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi moi ? précisa-t-elle, manifestement surprise.

\- Euh ... j'en sais rien moi, tu lui plais, c'est tout ? haussa les épaules le jeune sorcier.

Elle resta bête, ne semblant pas assimiler l'information. Merlin tenta un sourire un peu forcé et un mouvement de main devant ses yeux pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- Bref, je venais t'apporter ceci, dit-il en lui tendant la bourse bien remplie que lui avait remis l'intendant.

\- Mais c'est votre récompense !

\- Gaius, et moi-même estimons que je ne la mérite pas vraiment d'un certain point de vue, et que tu la méritais bien plus pour avoir géré la situation avec tant de brio, alors je te la donne, comme Uther aurait dû le faire.

\- Mais...

\- Accepte !

Il lui plaça la bourse dans la main, et sourit.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne cachette, tu sais, il y a eu des vols ces derniers temps, taquina-t-il, ayant envie de s'amuser.

\- Très drôle, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, faisant miroiter les éclats brillants de son peigne, suscitant la curiosité du jeune homme.

\- C'est joli, tu l'as acheté au marché ? demanda le jeune homme en pointant l'objet.

\- Oh, euh non, fit Audrey en tâtant ses cheveux et retirant le peigne, avant de le glisser dans la bourse et de remettre son fichu.

\- Cadeau de la part de Dame Morgane ? Je me disais aussi... ça aurait été une chouette idée pour ma mère, je lui dois quelques cadeaux d'anniversaire en retard.

Audrey se contenta de lui sourire, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre, mais le sorcier avait envie de bavarder. Ce serait plus pratique pour travailler ensemble s'ils devenaient amis. Au moins plus intime qu'actuellement.

\- Alors, tu vas pique-niquer avec Lucas ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, j'imagine que c'est agréable d'aller se promener et de pique-niquer, mais... s'arrêta la jeune fille.

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était un ... rendez-vous.

\- Oh, il ne te plaît pas ? sembla comprendre le sorcier.

\- Je ... euh... rougit-elle.

\- Oh, je vois tu en aimes un autre ? gloussa Merlin.

Elle le poussa gentiment, tandis qu'il était secoué de rires.

\- Et de qui s'agit-il ?

Audrey secoua vivement la tête, refusant clairement de répondre.

\- Oh un secret... Je vois, réfléchissons... De ce que je sais, tu ne fréquentes pas les autres domestiques, du moins pas en dehors du travail, et les seules personnes que tu y croises, sont moi, la cuisinière, les lavandières, à la rigueur les palefreniers, mais ça doit être rare. Sinon, il y a aussi Sir Léon. Sir Léon ?

La jeune femme rougit violemment.

\- Trop fort ! rigola le sorcier. Hé, mais attend, le peigne, c'est lui qui te l'a offert ! C'est réciproque alors ?

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! fondit-elle en larmes, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Hé, je voulais pas te blesser, fit Merlin en se mettant à sa hauteur, en la prenant par les épaules. C'est pas grave. C'est très bien, il est très gentil Sir Léon, c'est un choix très compréhensible. Enfin non ce n'est pas un choix, ce n'est jamais un choix, s'embrouilla-t-il. On ne choisit jamais de qui on tombe amoureux...

\- Ou... iii ... iiii ... iiii, chevrota-telle, com... comme Gwen... et ... et... et Arthur ?

\- Euh... hésita le jeune homme. Oui, mais en pire ? grimaça-t-il.

\- En pire ? releva t-elle la tête, permettant au jeune homme de lui sécher ses larmes avec son foulard.

\- Arthur est le prince héritier, un jour il devra épouser une princesse...

\- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux sans larmes, un sourire ?

La jeune fille eut un hoquet de rire, amusée malgré elle par le jeune homme.

\- Et au fait, tutoies-moi, c'est trop bizarre que tu me vouvoies.

Elle hocha la tête, pour montrer son accord, ravalant ses dernières larmes, avant de s'interroger à voix haute.

\- Que vais-je faire pour Lucas ?

\- Dis-lui que tu n'es pas intéressée, suggéra Merlin.

\- Je ne peux pas ! C'est méchant ! s'écria Audrey.

\- Tu l'apprécies comme ami, mais pas assez pour finir par l'aimer, ça n'a rien de méchant si tu le dis comme ça.

\- Une fille ne peut pas faire ça enfin ! répondit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

\- Ben vous en avez des règles, les filles... Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de flatulences, ni de verrues, ni dire à quelqu'un que vous ne l'aimez pas. Ça arrive pourtant, on fait avec nous.

\- C'est embarrassant.

\- Mieux vaut s'embarrasser un peu que de finir mariée à quelqu'un qu'on aime pas, parce qu'on a jamais osé lui dire qu'en fait non on est pas attiré par lui, sourit Merlin.

La servante de Morgane pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe devant cette franchise étonnante qu'affichait son homologue masculin, avant de lâcher :

\- Tu es bizarre.

\- Pas autant que toi, répondit-il du tac au tac, visiblement amusé. Je dois y aller, tu me raconteras ce pique-nique, ce sera sûrement très drôle.

Il se leva et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte. Quelques couloirs plus loin, il croisa Lucas qui venait chercher son rendez-vous, le saluant joyeusement.

-0-0-0-

Un dimanche ensoleillé comme celui-ci après l'hiver rigoureux était l'occasion pour les familles de sortir ensemble et de s'amuser avant que le rythme rigoureux des semences et de la moisson ne soit bien en route. C'était le moment de préparer le matériel, de réparer les maisons abimées par les intempéries.

Bien sûr, il fallait encore s'habiller chaudement, mais on pouvait rester dehors sans risquer des gelures et les rhumes divers.

Pour Balinor, ce serait l'occasion d'emmener Hunith voir le grand dragon. Elle serait ravie de pouvoir faire son premier envol dans les nuages. Il s'imaginait déjà sa joie lorsqu'elle découvrirait sa surprise.

Pour l'heure, sa femme emballait le pique-nique qu'ils avaient préparé ce matin, tandis qu'il cherchait le panier remisé qui servirait à tout transporter.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? entendit-il crier par la fenêtre.

\- Deux minutes ! objecta l'homme.

Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Hunith rentrait dans l'appentis.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le voici, tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? sourit-il.

\- Nan, fit-elle en s'approchant et passant les bras autour du cou de son mari, je suis trop impatiente de t'avoir pour moi toute seule …

-Mais tu m'as déjà eu pour toi toute seule la nuit dernière … et la nuit d'avant, répliqua-t-il, coupé par les baisers que sa chère et tendre déposait sur ses lèvre pour le faire taire.

\- Mais là, c'est la journée, tous les deux, au soleil dans les bois …

Il sourit franchement.

\- Ah bon, dans les bois ? taquina le dragonnier.

\- Idiot ! répondit-elle en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête, et croisant les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et picora des baisers dans son cou, la faisant glousser et abdiquer sa bouderie.

\- Tu sais, je me dis que finalement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que Merlin soit coincé à Camelot affirma le chevalier.

\- Comment ça ? fronça les sourcils la mère poule.

\- Sinon, il serait traumatisé par ton comportement ! susurra-t-il.

\- Sot, va ! Donne ce panier, qu'on y aille, c'est la faim qui te fait dire des âneries pareilles.

Et l'homme partit dans un rire tonitruant, tandis qu'elle emportait le panier hors de la pièce et retournait dans sa cuisine.

-0-0-0-

Dans ses appartements, un chevalier ruminait. C'était une chose de savoir qu'un jour un homme lui ferait la cour, c'en était une autre de le voir faire. Léon mourrait d'envie de les suivre pour être sûr que cet empoté se comportait correctement.

Oui, c'était un empoté. Seul un empoté aurait balancé une porte dans la figure de quelqu'un. Bon d'accord, il exagérait, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde, mais tout de même, s'il se comportait de manière aussi délicate qu'avec cette porte, il était de son droit, en tant que protecteur de s'en inquiéter et de veiller aux intérêts d'Audrey.

Se relevant pour observer la cour, guettant malgré lui le moment où le couple sortirait pour rejoindre la ville basse et enfin la grande prairie qui longeait l'orée du bois et où bien des serviteurs et villageois iraient s'installer pour pique-niquer. Sauf... Sauf si Lucas décidait de l'emmener dans le bois pour trouver une clairière plus encline à la romance...

Le chevalier secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le comportement d'un gentilhomme de se mêler des affaires des autres ou d'intervenir dans la vie des serviteurs. Oui, mais il s'était juré de la protéger, et franchement, il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse faire confiance à cet homme !

Finalement, il laissa tomber ses bonnes manières, sa blouse de cérémonie et enfila quelque chose de plus confortable et se pressa vers la grande cour, d'où il pourrait facilement les suivre. Tandis qu'il croisait quelques serviteurs et nobles surpris de le voir quitter ses appartements un jour de détente comme celui-ci, Léon arriva brusquement à un croisement décisif où il faillit rentrer dans ... Merlin !

\- Euh... excuse-moi, je sortais prendre l'air, lâcha-t-il bêtement, n'ayant trouvé que ça comme excuse.

Le valet d'Arthur eut un sourire amusé et un éclair malicieux passa dans ses yeux.

-Sortir prendre l'air ? Vous n'avez pas pris assez l'air avec les entraînements, les sorties à la taverne et votre escapade à la vallée des rois déchus ?

Léon resta bouche bée, déglutissant, se rendant compte que les taquineries malicieuses que Merlin adressait ordinairement au prince et qui le faisait tant rire sous cape, lui étaient à présent destinés.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour espionner un certain rendez-vous ? Se moqua le jeune sorcier.

\- Absol... commença le châtain.

\- Parce que si c'est ça, ça m'intéresse de participer, conclut le brun avant de faire un clin d'œil au chevalier.

\- Pardon ? s'écarquillèrent les yeux de Léon.

\- Eh bien, vu que je viens seulement de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous galant, je pense que ça va être très drôle à observer. Lucas avait l'embarras du choix et il a choisi la seule fille qui ne s'est même pas aperçue qui lui faisait du plat.

\- Merlin... gronda le chevalier.

\- Donc c'est d'accord ? Je viens de le croiser, ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre, il suffit qu'on se cache dans cette alcôve, désigna le sorcier.

Et à peine proposé, il tira son nouvel acolyte vers la cachette, tandis que Léon se laissait entraîner. De l'aide n'était pas malvenue après tout.

-0-0-0-

Dans les méandres sous les ruines du château qu'elle avait envahi, Morgause consultait sa vasque avec attention. Après la débâcle de Cenred, elle l'avait abandonné et s'était réfugié dans sa demeure où la femme s'était terrée.

Elle en avait profité pour renouveler ses stocks de matières premières et ses potions de première nécessité. S'occuper pour ne pas penser, réfléchir. Se vider la tête jusqu'à son prochain plan.

D'ici deux mois ce serait l'anniversaire de Morgane, un bon moment pour tenter de renouer le dialogue. Il serait bien temps après de reprendre le combat. Avec une oreille à l'intérieur du château, ce serait plus aisé d'agir en fonction des événements. Mais cette fois, il ne faudrait plus se faire avoir par les imprévus.

D'abord, se faire un allié du dragon ou s'en débarrasser si jamais il refusait de lui prêter allégeance. Pour ça, il fallait le retrouver ... Raison pour laquelle elle scrutait sa vasque pour fouiller minutieusement le royaume de Camelot et ceux qui l'entourait.

Il était manifestement bien caché. Se terrait-il après la mort de son maître ? Comment une bête aussi énorme et aussi puissante arrivait-elle à lui échapper ? Au lieu d'ordonner la mort du dragonnier, elle aurait dû demander qu'on le lui amène pour le forcer à contraindre le dragon. Il était trop tard maintenant...

Du moins le pensait-elle, car il lui semblait évident que le soldat n'avait pu lui désobéir ou échouer à une mission aussi simple.

Sauf que Balinor était déjà à Camelot à ce moment-là, que le soldat avait fait chou blanc à Ealdor et en apprenant l'échec du roi, le jeune homme avait préféré déserter et rentrer chez lui afin de migrer vers un royaume où il n'aurait plus à traiter avec une sorcière aussi machiavélique que cette folle.

Il était heureux vraiment que Morgause n'ait aucune idée de la réalité des choses, mais un jour elle finirait bien par découvrir la vérité.

-0-0-0-.

À Camelot, les deux espions suivaient le couple avec agilité et adresse. La force de l'habitude pour Merlin, et une excellente capacité d'adaptation pour le chevalier. Léon s'étonnait tout de même de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Merlin se faufilait dans la ville basse sans se faire voir. Sa maladresse légendaire avait disparu comme par magie.

Vraiment étonnant, un jour il devrait prendre la peine de vérifier ses suppositions, parce que sincèrement, il ne manquait pas d'atouts pour un simple valet. Comment Arthur pouvait-il rester aveugle à ce genre de détails alors que sur un champ de bataille ou une partie de chasse, il était le premier à repérer les indices troublants. Ou bien il aimait trop se disputer avec son valet pour vouloir rechercher la vérité.

Ça y était, le couple avait dépassé les portes de la ville et quittait l'enceinte protectrice pour rejoindre la large prairie. Comment allaient-ils faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer ? Mais Merlin ne sembla pas se formaliser lui indiquant de surveiller via la porte et au lieu de les suivre, se tourna et rejoignit un escalier dissimulé dans le mur de l'enceinte qui permettait de monter sur le tour de garde.

Une fois arrivés en haut, il observa attentivement la vue pour retrouver ses cibles, et quand enfin il les repéra, il fit signe au chevalier de le rejoindre.

\- Pas mal comme idée... Malheureusement on est trop loin pour entendre ou pour intervenir si jamais il se montre trop entreprenant.

\- Soit il reste ici et il ne sera pas entreprenant vu qu'il est entouré de familles, soit il entre dans les bois et on pourra les y rejoindre.

\- Mouais, se renfrogna le châtain.

\- Jaloux, hein ? taquina le sorcier.

\- Merlin ! Gronda Léon...

\- Je sais, je sais, je me tais, sourit Merlin.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes avant que le jeune serviteur du prince ne puisse s'empêcher de reprendre son bavardage. Et de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Encore.

\- Y a une loi qui interdit aux chevaliers d'épouser une servante ? Ou aux nobles ?

Léon le regarda légèrement interloqué avant de déglutir.

\- Non. Mais ce serait très mal vu. La femme d'un noble ou d'un chevalier doit paraître à la cour, cela demande une certaine éducation.

\- Audrey est cultivée. Elle pourrait très bien le faire.

\- En tant que roturière, elle ne pourrait pas paraître à la cour, vu qu'elle n'a pas les titres nécessaires, avoua le plus âgé.

\- Le mariage ne les lui octroierait pas ? interrogea Merlin, perplexe devant l'absurdité des règles qui régissaient la vie à la cour et des nobles en général.

\- Non, sauf si le roi l'accorde. Enfin elle peut les obtenir par décret le jour où elle met au monde un héritier, mais bon ce serait fait pour que l'héritier ne risque pas de perdre son rang en ayant une mère roturière... Le reste de la noblesse ne l'accepterait sûrement pas et sa vie deviendrait un enfer. L'isolement deviendrait son quotidien, conclut-t-il.

Le serviteur soupira.

\- C'est compliqué. Et triste.

\- Triste ? Fit surpris le chevalier, tout en observant les deux jeunes gens avancer jusque l'orée du bois, sans toutefois donner l'impression de vouloir s'y installer à l'ombre ou s'y engager plus profondément.

\- Ben on devrait pouvoir épouser celui qu'on aime sans avoir à se préoccuper du jugement des autres. Et surtout les gens ne devraient que se réjouir d'un mariage plutôt que de s'allier à détruire quelqu'un parce qu'il n'est pas né noble. Surtout que personne ne choisit ce genre de chose.

La stupéfaction de Léon face à sa réflexion était clairement lisible sur son visage. Et le chevalier finit par sourire, d'accord avec le jeune homme.

\- Ah ! Ils entrent dans les bois, face à l'orme près de du chêne centenaire. Venez, on doit se dépêcher, s'écria le brun, courant dans les escaliers et vers la sortie avant de ralentir pour ne pas attirer l'attention vers lui, tandis que le chevalier le suivait en boitant légèrement, sa jambe l'élançant un peu sous l'effort qu'il lui faisait subir.

-0-0-0-

Sous les arbres d'une clairière, le soleil passait péniblement à travers le lourd feuillage, pourtant quelques rayons jouaient dans les mèches d'Hunith qui s'était allongée pour profiter de la douce chaleur si rare en cette saison.

Pourtant Balinor ne cessait de s'activer, rangeant vivement leur affaire.

\- Tu me fatigues, et si tu venais t'allonger près de moi ? proposa la mère de Merlin.

Balinor sourit, amusé. En réalité, il l'aurait bien volontiers rejointe mais sa surprise ne souffrait pas de retard. Il ne tenait pas à rentrer trop tard après son baptême de l'air, donc il fallait appeler Kilgharrah maintenant. Et une fois tout remis dans le panier, il poussa son cri d'appel, provoquant la surprise chez Hunith, qui se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma-t-elle.

\- J'appelle un vieil ami que je veux te présenter.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me présenter Kilg', s'inquiéta Hunith, quelque peu angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer un dragon, d'une part, et surtout un dragon qui n'avait pas hésité à demander à son fils de la sacrifier, d'autre part.

\- Kilg' ? Tu dis comme Merlin, maintenant ?

\- C'est pas le moment de chipoter là-dessus, pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Parce que je veux qu'il s'excuse auprès de toi, il fait partie de ma famille et toi aussi, je trouve normal d'apaiser la situation et ensuite, je rêve de t'emmener dans les nuages. Au sens propre, reprit-il en voyant l'air coquin que commençait à afficher sa tendre épouse.

\- Tu veux me faire voler ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil, bien qu'elle ne puisse contenir son sourire.

\- Ton fils adore ça, et je pense que tu vas adorer aussi... expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- Mmmh ...

C'est un bruissement dans le ciel qui attira leur attention vers l'arrivée du grand dragon qui se préparait à atterrir dans la clairière. D'un mouvement fluide, l'imposante créature se posa sur le sol avec grâce avant de s'incliner devant le couple.

\- Balinor, salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour. Kilgharrah, je tenais à te présenter officiellement ma femme, Hunith.

Le dragon abaissa la tête, pour montrer son respect, tandis que celle-ci souriait de manière un peu forcée et qu'elle se pressait contre Balinor. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le grand dragon.

\- Enchanté, je suis ravi de rencontrer celle qui a élevé Emrys, déclara pompeusement la créature, ravivant la colère d'Hunith.

\- Pourtant, vous n'avez pas hésité à forcer mon fils à me sacrifier ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

Le dragon se raidit et s'inclina, se couchant presque sur le sol pour amener sa tête au niveau de la courageuse femme.

\- Certes, et je le regrette, profondément. Soyez bien convaincue que j'étais aveuglé par mon désir d'asseoir la prophétie, oubliant que parfois le destin est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Je me suis abrogé le droit de juger des situations parce que je suis en contact avec une infime partie du destin, ce qui est insuffisant pour le déchiffrer, déclara le dragon.

\- Vous vous en repentez, alors ? se méfia-t-elle.

\- Je m'en repends sincèrement.

\- Bien, alors ça va, mais si jamais vous recommencez, je vous arrache les écailles une par une.

Le dragon écarquilla les yeux, et déglutit, sentant qu'elle était sérieuse. Dieu ce que les femelles humaines pouvaient être protectrice avec leur petit !

\- Bien, conclut Balinor, maintenant que nous sommes réconciliés, je propose une petite virée dans le ciel. Kilgharrah, es-tu d'accord ?

Le dragon esquissa une grimace qui devait être un sourire et se pencha pour laisser le dragonnier aider Hunith à monter sur son cou, avant de l'y suivre. Une fois que ses passagers furent correctement installés, il prit son élan et rejoignit le ciel où les nuages se bousculaient, faisant courir une vibration magique dans l'air et la terre, annonçant à tous son passage.

-0-0-0-

Un frisson passa sur la surface de la vasque, révélant à la sorcière la présence d'une puissante magie. Ça y était, il était sorti de sa tanière. Maintenant elle allait pouvoir préciser ses recherches.

Morgause se concentra sur la magie qui venait de se libérer, et apposa ses mains au-dessus de la surface pour libérer sa propre magie. L'eau se troubla et fit apparaître de nombreux paysages, se troublant entre chaque vision, hésitant, revenant en arrière puis retournant à des paysages que Morgause reconnaissait comme ceux d'Escetia.

L'image se brouilla encore, tandis que la blonde relâchait sa concentration. L'exercice était dur, elle avait beau savoir que les éléments propres des dragons étaient le feu et l'air, passer par l'eau était plus simple pour visionner. Malheureusement ça requerrait toute son énergie et sa concentration de faire travailler des éléments contraires ensemble.

Morgause se détendit, puis se remit en position. Elle était trop proche de le trouver pour abandonner maintenant. Se recentrant sur sa magie, la blonde se concentra, et l'eau se remit à frémir, faisant apparaître la forêt d'Ascétyr. Les images se succédaient en hauteur, le dragon était manifestement dans les airs. Eh bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il atterrisse pour voir où elle pourrait le rejoindre.

-0-0-0-

Finalement Lucas avait emmené Audrey dans une minuscule clairière où s'écoulait un petit ruisseau, clairement propice à un rendez-vous amoureux. Le jeune homme y avait installé plusieurs couvertures et un dîner somptueux. Manifestement il voulait l'impressionner. Audrey souriait timidement, mal-à-l'aise.

Léon et Merlin les rejoignirent, cachés derrière des arbres, au moment où le serviteur offrait un verre de cidre à la jeune femme.

Le chevalier jura dans sa barbe.

\- Il essaie de la saouler en plus.

\- Un verre de cidre ne va pas la saouler, tempéra Merlin.

\- N'empêche, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'en boire. Alors tu ne peux pas savoir quel effet ça va avoir sur elle, bougonna le chevalier

\- Certes, mais regardez, elle le boit à peine, elle ne fait que tremper ses lèvres. Vous trouvez qu'elle a l'air heureuse d'être là ? Audrey a l'air d'être mal à l'aise surtout, releva le sorcier.

\- Mouais, reconnut avec mauvaise foi l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

\- Si vous pouviez l'épouser, vous le feriez, demanda alors Merlin, sérieux.

\- Merlin ! s'étrangla Léon.

\- Vous le feriez ?

\- ... Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira le chevalier, qui se perdit dans ses pensées, observant la jeune fille bavarder avec son collègue.

Elle semblait se détendre, en fin de compte. Elle souriait plus franchement, et ses tics nerveux semblaient disparaître. Pourtant plus elle allait mieux, plus il se sentait mal. Il aurait dû être satisfait de voir qu'il la traitait correctement et qu'elle s'amuse, mais son cœur se broyait à chaque sourire.

La jeune fille eut même quelques hoquets de rires, tandis qu'il lui parlait. Avait-il dit quelque chose de drôle ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait ?

\- Sir Léon ? s'inquiéta le sorcier.

\- Ça va.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air, observa je brun.

\- Ce n'est rien, affirma le chevalier, comme s'il voulait s'en convaincre, mais pourtant Merlin pouvait voir ses poings se serrer, blanchir et sa mâchoire se contracter à chaque rire d'Audrey.

\- Vous devriez peut-être rentrer ? Vous vous faites du mal.

Léon arrêta de les regarder et reposa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre d'où il espionnait sa protégée.

\- Si je pouvais l'épouser sans risquer de la contraindre à l'exclusion ... je le ferai.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, ne s'attendant pas à tant de franchise. Même Arthur, il fallait esquiver pour avoir les réponses. Alors là... Le chevalier semblait un peu perdu.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? proposa le plus jeune, un peu angoissé par ce qu'il avait provoqué. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il jamais fermer la bouche.

Mais Léon semblait ne parler qu'à lui-même comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'admettre ... je refusais de le faire, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il faudrait que je coupe nos liens. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le faire... Elle a encore besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, ce serait trop cruel, tentait-il de se convaincre.

Merlin posa une main sur son bras.

\- Un jour, Arthur sera roi. Et il changera les lois. Les roturiers comme Lancelot pourront devenir chevalier, vous pourrez épouser une servante sans qu'elle ne soit bannie de la société. Arthur changera tout, la vie sera plus juste pour tout le monde. Il faut juste attendre.

\- Je ne peux pas lui demander d'attendre.

\- Je pense pas que vous aurez besoin de lui demander, taquina Merlin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien, regardez, ça se passe bien. Aucun geste indécent de la part de Lucas, Audrey semble s'amuser, ...

Le chevalier hocha la tête et laissa son regard couler vers le couple.

Inconscients des regards posés sur eux, les deux jeunes gens mangeaient tranquillement, bien que Lucas mette toute son expérience en œuvre pour séduire la jeune femme.

Audrey semblait tendue au départ, mais au fur et à mesure elle se mit à rire à ses plaisanteries, plus attentive et moins perdues dans ses pensées, elle se rendait compte que le jeune homme avait beaucoup d'humour.

Le dessert composé de fruits et d'une tarte qu'il avait réussi à marchander avec Berthe, qui avait davantage capitulé en sachant qui était son invitée que pour ses beaux yeux, fut rapidement avalé et le cidre aidant, il se sentit suffisamment en confiance pour se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser, la laissant surprise et provoquant une colère terrible chez un des deux espions.

Seuls les bons réflexes de Merlin réussirent à contenir le chevalier.

\- Chuuuuuut, calmez-vous. Attendez de voir sa réaction, souffla le brun.

\- Mmmh ! s'énerva Léon.

\- D'accord, je retire ma main si vous me promettez de ne pas bondir sur lui.

\- Merlin ! s'écria le châtain, outré.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais ce ne serait pas digne d'un chevalier de tuer un serviteur, suggéra le brun.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils disent, ordonna le chevalier.

\- À moins d'avoir une super ouïe, on ne risque pas de pouvoir, contra le sorcier.

\- Il n'y a pas un sort qui le permettrait ? tenta Léon, se disant le tout pour le tout.

\- Pardon ? fit Merlin, tendu. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Non il ne savait pas, ce n'était pas possible...

\- Tu en es un, non ? Un sorcier. Seul la magie pouvait vaincre le griffon, ou le dragon, ou mettre fin à la malédiction de la licorne ou encore sauver Arthur de la bête glapissante. J'oubliais arrêter Cornélius Sigan. Je sais qu'il fallait réemprisonner son âme dans un cristal, on ne pouvait le faire qu'avec de la magie. Alors, tu peux le faire ?

Merlin déglutit. Léon était bien trop intelligent, et il avait percé son secret...

 **À suivre …**

 **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**


	22. Le cristal magique - Part 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Je remercie Angelyoru et Bernie Calling pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Remarque :Voici un des mes épisodes favoris, il est drôle, il est charmeur, il introduit ... Gauvain ! De quoi provoquer des sueurs froides chez les hommes de Camelot. Messieurs, faites attention, un séducteur entre dans vos foyers. Et sur cette note d'humour, Bonne lecture ! Bisous bisous, et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

 **Le cristal magique - Partie 1**

La semaine avait été splendide, à l'instar du dimanche annonciateur du printemps. Malheureusement pour Léon, reprendre l'entraînement après une semaine de quasi immobilité avait malmené ses muscles ramollis qui réprouvaient le traitement brusque qu'on leur faisait à présent subir.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule raison de sa morosité. Avec une maîtresse à soigner, Audrey n'avait pas été particulièrement disponible pour qu'il puisse lui parler et depuis, la conversation qu'il avait tenu avec le jeune sorcier tournait sans cesse dans sa tête.

Sans compter le flot d'information qu'il avait réussi à obtenir par la suite. Le chevalier revoyait parfaitement la scène :

 _Le temps s'était suspendu pour Merlin, qui n'osait même plus faire un mouvement devant l'évidence des faits annoncés par le chevalier. La seule chose qui les fit bouger, ce fut la gifle magistrale qui retentit, alors qu'Audrey se levait et partait en laissant Lucas la main sur celle qui se dessinait en rouge sur sa joue._

 _\- Oh punaise ! Elle a du répondant ! S'exclama le sorcier, tout aussi étonné que Léon l'était de la réaction de sa protégée._

 _\- Merlin... souffla Léon, ne change pas de sujet._

 _\- Vraiment, je peux comprendre que vous pensiez qu'un sorcier soit impliqué... mais…, tenta d'esquiver le plus jeune._

 _\- Je ne trahirais pas ton secret. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as utilisé ta magie que pour défendre Arthur de ce que j'ai pu conclure ... et peut-être..._

 _\- Peut-être ? Sourcilla le sorcier._

 _\- C'est toi qui a fait sortir la grenouille de la bouche d'Areydian? Comprit le chevalier._

 _\- Euh ...disons qu'il le méritait, reconnut finalement Merlin._

 _Léon sourit franchement._

 _\- Pour avoir maltraité Gaius ? ... Ou Morgane ? Demanda le chevalier, cherchant subtilement des renseignements à une autre de ses théories._

 _Malheureusement Merlin ne releva pas._

 _\- C'est honteux la façon dont il traitait les gens ! Il n'arrêtait même pas des sorciers ! Il ne faisait que menacer. Je ne comprends même pas qu'Uther n'ait pas bronché devant les accusations qu'Areydian a porté contre nous trois._

 _\- Vous trois ?_

 _\- Il a menacé Gaius de s'en prendre à moi et à Morgane, c'est pour ça qu'il a avoué, répondit Merlin._

 _\- Il n'aurait pas pu s'en prendre à Morgane, Uther n'aurait pas accepté._

 _\- Peut-être, mais Gaius n'aurait pas pris le risque._

 _\- À cause de ses cauchemars ? Retenta le chevalier._

 _Merlin leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Combien de choses avait-il compris ?_

 _\- Ils sont d'origine prophétique, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Léon._

 _\- Je ... euh... s'empêtra le sorcier._

 _\- Je l'ai toujours suspecté, un jour ma mère m'a dit que Dame Viviane avait été une grande prêtresse de l'ancien culte, mais que très peu de gens le savait. Elle le lui avait dit un jour, après une dispute avec la sorcière de la cour à l'époque._

 _\- Nimueh ? Demanda Merlin, de plus en plus surpris par la mine d'informations que détenait le chevalier._

 _Ce dernier hocha la tête, avant de se raidir un peu plus contre l'arbre, où Merlin le rejoignit, tandis que Lucas, se tournait dans leur direction. Le serviteur haussa les épaules, puis se résolut à partir._

 _\- Vous ne devez en parler à personne, pour Morgane, déclara alors Merlin. Arthur, Gaius, Gwen et moi sommes au courant et cela suffit amplement._

 _\- Elle doit avoir peur d'Uther, je suppose, souffla le châtain._

 _\- Assez, mais elle sait qu'Arthur la défendra si jamais Uther l'apprend, assura le plus jeune._

 _\- Je pense que si Uther devait décider de changer d'avis sur la magie, ce serait bien pour elle... Il est évident que le roi l'adore, analysa son interlocuteur._

 _\- C'est évident pour nous, pas pour elle, fit le brun_

 _-On devrait rentrer, je dois parler à Audrey et à Lucas, et m'assurer que ..._

 _\- Que ? Rien du tout, vous ne ferez rien du tout à Lucas, la gifle est largement suffisante, coupa Merlin._

 _Léon roula des yeux, vraiment le valet d'Arthur était agaçant. Un bon coup de pied au cul de ce rustre lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien. Les deux hommes se levèrent, frottant et retirant les bouts de bois et de feuilles qui s'étaient collés sur leurs vêtements, reprenant une démarche normale ou du moins la plus naturelle possible pour revenir au château._

Il était certain que le jeune sorcier avait éludé la question principale, mais il avait tout de même admis à mi-mot qu'il en était un. Au moment de se quitter, le serviteur lui avait demandé de ne rien en dire à Arthur le temps qu'il le lui annonce lui-même, du moins pour le secret de Morgane.

Pour le sien, une prière muette dans ses yeux avait suffit au châtain pour comprendre que Merlin n'estimait pas être prêt à le dire au prince. Et il comprenait aisément pourquoi. Arthur acceptait peut-être que sa soeur de jeux soit douée de magie, mais admettre la même chose pour un autre ne serait sûrement pas aussi aisée avec l'éducation qu'il avait eue.

Léon se doutait que Gaius devait être au courant, et envisagerait d'en discuter avec lui à un moment donné.

Maintenant s'annonçait une après-midi moins réjouissante. Dès que sa jeune protégée serait libérée de son service, il irait la rejoindre pour discuter avec elle. S'assurer que le malotru n'avait rien retenté, et faire comprendre subtilement à la jeune fille ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire.

Il soupira. Autant la première partie lui semblait nécessaire et urgente, autant la seconde le faisait freiner des quatre pieds. Léon savait déjà qu'il n'y arriverait pas, elle n'avait pas compris que Lucas la draguait, ni sa demande pour qu'elle le tutoie.

-0-0-0-

La semaine avait été aussi peu reposante pour Léon que pour Merlin. L'arrivée du printemps, cela voulait dire un retour en force des entraînements, d'un nettoyage intensif de l'armure et du polissage des armes. Ce qui aurait pu le mettre de mauvaise humeur s'il n'avait pas eu tant de choses à penser.

Déjà, ce dont il avait discuté avec Léon pendant son après-midi de congé dominical. Ensuite chercher la meilleure façon de l'annoncer au prince, et quand il était passé à l'action, le prince n'était non seulement pas du tout fâché que Léon soit au courant des pouvoirs de Morgane mais en avait même été satisfait.

Avoir un allié de plus, chevalier, ce serait très utile si jamais d'autres attaques magiques surgissaient. Plus de monde pour couvrir Morgane signifiait aussi plus de monde qui ne lui tournerait pas le dos. Ça la rassurerait, avait ajouté Arthur.

Merlin n'était pas aussi convaincu, mais il se rangeait à l'avis de Gaius. Léon était un allié intéressant, de par son intelligence, sa position et son bon sens. De surcroît si jamais Audrey se rendait compte un jour des pouvoirs de Morgane, il pourrait veiller à la faire taire. Du moins il avait suffisamment d'autorité sur elle pour pouvoir le faire avec tact.

Par contre, Merlin avait abandonné l'idée d'expliquer la situation à Morgane et avait conseillé au prince de le faire avec l'aide de Gwen, tandis qu'il détournerait l'attention d'Audrey. Parce que non, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de dire au prince que la servante avait compris à quel point ces deux-là étaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

Ça faisait aussi une semaine qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à la pupille d'Uther. Une semaine qu'il disparaissait chaque fois qu'elle passait prendre son traitement et se faire masser ses articulations abîmées par les cordes.

Il ne tenait pas à la voir pour le moment vu ce qui avait failli se passer dans la cour et encore moins après ce qu'il lui était arrivé après par la faute du gobelin. Gaius lui avait reproché son manque d'égard et son impolitesse à l'égard de Morgane, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, et il ne pouvait pas non plus s'expliquer auprès de son mentor.

Merlin soupira tout de même en finissant de se lever, à la vue de l'aube montante. Ce matin était encore pire encore. En ce jour de dimanche, exceptionnellement, Uther avait accordé le droit à Arthur d'aller chasser pour son magnifique travail accompli pour l'organisation de la mêlée. Ce qui voulait dire rejoindre Arthur qui l'attendait déjà pour aller massacrer des animaux inoffensifs qu'il ne mangerait même pas. Quel gaspillage ! Et surtout quel calvaire !

-0-0-0-

La lumière éclairait les appartements de Dame Morgane, déjà habillée et presque prête à rejoindre la cour pour la messe dominicale. Sa jeune servante la coiffant avec minutie et beaucoup de douceur. Une coiffure relativement complexe pour assister à la messe, mais Audrey s'était entraînée toute la semaine avec Gwen durant la semaine et tenait à montrer sa nouvelle compétence à sa maîtresse.

La pupille d'Uther devait admettre qu'elle était douée. Le chignon composé de plusieurs tresses entrecroisées prenait pas mal de temps, car il fallait agir avec soin, mais Audrey agissait avec sûreté et plus de rapidité que Gwen à l'époque où elle la lui faisait.

Morgane babillait tandis que la jeune fille tordait les mèches avec dextérité. En réalité la sorcière s'ennuyait et cherchait à vider sa tête des pensées noires qui l'assaillaient. En particulier le comportement de Merlin la tenaillait. Elle aurait aimé discuter avec lui de ce qu'il avait failli se passer... avant sa capture par le gobelin, mais il la fuyait littéralement. Soit il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, soit il prenait n'importe quelle excuse pour sortir précipitamment des appartements du médecin chez qui elle venait se faire soigner.

Le médecin s'était excusé de la manière somme toute très cavalière dont Merlin se comportait, et elle avait fait mine de ne pas en être blessée, mais en réalité, la brune en avait été frustrée, puis avait éprouvé de la colère avant de finalement ne plus ressentir que de la tristesse.

Soupirant devant le manque de réaction de sa suivante face à ses remarques, tant cette dernière était concentrée sur sa chevelure, Morgane décida de changer de sujet. Après tout il en avait un qui n'avait pas encore été éclairci... Le rendez-vous d'Audrey avec Lucas n'avait pas encore été élucidé. Pas faute de l'avoir interrogée, mais la jeune fille avait chaque fois réussi à éluder et Guenièvre n'avait pas été enthousiaste à l'idée de l'interroger. Selon quoi il ne fallait pas la harceler et que c'était personnel

\- Audrey ? Fit-elle.

\- Oui madame ? Demanda la servante, tout en plaçant une pince avec soin.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit, est-ce que Lucas vous emmène encore pique-niquer aujourd'hui ?

Derrière elle, la fille aux cheveux châtains se raidit, et difficilement répondit, en bégayant un peu.

-N.. Non, madame.

\- Vraiment ? Comme c'est dommage ! Il me semblait pourtant que votre rendez-vous s'était bien passé ? Du moins, je crois savoir que ce serviteur ne manque pas de charme ni d'admiratrices au sein du personnel ? Susurra sa maîtresse.

-Oh, ... euh ... je ne sais pas, rougit Audrey. Je... c'était en toute amitié... vraiment. Je ...

On frappa à la porte tandis que la servante laissait échapper le pot d'épingles à cheveux. Perdue, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle devait faire, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Morgane permettant à la personne d'entrer.

Gwen entra dans la chambre, alors que sa remplaçante se penchait pour ramasser les épingles, tout en s'excusant.

\- Je suis navrée, vraiment...

-Ce n'est pas grave, voyons, fit la métisse, en lui souriant et faisant les gros yeux à son amie. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que Morgane l'avait embarrassée probablement en l'interrogeant encore sur Lucas.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à piquer quelques fleurs dans la coiffure et votre tenue sera parfaite, Madame, se reprit la jeune fille.

Gwen laissa sa petite protégée effectuer sa dernière tâche, avant de la remercier et de la laisser prendre congé avant de se tourner en fronçant les sourcils vers la sorcière.

\- Morgane, gronda la métisse.

\- Je sais... C'est juste que je m'ennuyais... oui oui pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, on ne s'amuse pas avec les sentiments d'autrui. C'est juste qu'elle rougit tellement, et c'est adorable, sourit Morgane en faisant une petite moue coupable, faisant rire sa dame de compagnie.

\- Vraiment, ce serait gentil de cesser de la taquiner sur ce sujet, ça la met vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne pense pas que ça se soit si bien passé que ça ce rendez-vous, si tu tiens tant à le savoir, ils sont rentrés séparément de ce pique-nique et et Lucas broie du noir depuis une semaine. Ce sont mes anciens collègues qui me l'ont dit.

\- Oh, grimaça la pupille du roi.

\- Oui, oh. Elle est gentille et un peu naïve, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit très gentil de la harceler.

\- Je sais, je sais, je ne recommencerai plus, promis. C'est juste ... soupira la brune.

-Juste ? Interrogea Guenièvre.

-Je me sens si lasse, si ... je ne sais pas, déglutit Morgane, tremblant un peu, sentant les larmes monter, tout en secouant la tête pour les chasser.

Gwen la prit dans ses bras, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, regardant leur deux reflets dans le miroir de la coiffeuse de la pupille d'Uther.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ..., rien fit son interlocutrice en secouant la tête. Nous devrions y aller. Pour une fois, je suis prête en temps et en heure, c'est Uther qui va être surpris.

Gwen desserra son étreinte, la laissant se lever, avant de la suivre vers le couloir, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien la troubler...

-0-0-0-

La cour était peu remplie à cette heure où les courtisans avaient rejoints la chapelle, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que le prince descendit les escaliers principaux. Il était heureux d'être libéré de la corvée de messe et d'avoir le droit d'aller se balader en forêt. Arthur ne pensait pas faire beaucoup de proies aujourd'hui, mais c'était déjà pas mal de pouvoir enfin sortir de ce château et de son carcan.

Merlin brossait son cheval avec douceur, ou plutôt le regard dans le vide. Le geste semblait doux, parce qu'il était complètement ailleurs.

C'est quand le prince la salua que le sorcier sembla ce réveiller.

-Ah quelle belle journée, ne trouves-tu pas ?

-Euh ... Oui, certes. Je ... Oui, tout à fait.

\- Tu reprends tes habitudes d'idiot maladroit ou quoi ? Allez Merlin on se réveille, il fait beau et on part à la chasse, j'espère bien profiter de ces quelques heures de liberté.

La vieille insulte sembla réveiller son serviteur qui se contenta de l'ignorer fièrement, en grimpant sur son cheval, laissant le prince se débrouiller pour monter sur le sien sans aide.

\- Merlin ! Te vexe pas enfin ! Rhahh fit le prince, en voyant que son valet ne l'écoutait pas et atteignait déjà les portes du la cour. Il agrippa sa selle et monta dessus, avant de faire trotter sa monture pour rejoindre l'écervelé.

\- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère tu le sais, ça ?

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui fait cette remarque vous concernant.

\- D'accord, d'accord... je reconnais que j'ai un sale caractère, mais je suis prince, moi, je peux me le permettre, tandis que toi ... se moqua Arthur.

-Si vous le dites, allez on se dépêche, les lapins ne vont pas se faire attraper tous seuls, déclara Merlin avant de lancer le cheval en avant, une fois les portes de la ville passées.

Arthur lança la sienne, rattrapant son valet, bien silencieux contrairement à son habitude, c'était vraiment déconcertant. Merlin aurait dû être en train de se plaindre plutôt que de se taire et de bouder. Merlin ne boudait pas en général, il râlait, pestait, mais ne boudait pas. Quelque chose devait le tracasser. Mais quoi ? Arthur fronça les sourcils, puis laissa tomber, il trouverait bien un moyen pour l'amener à parler.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil réchauffait sa peau agréablement, à travers les branches des arbres. Il appréciait ce temps, bien plus propice au voyage. Ces diverses pérégrinations à travers les royaumes l'avaient enfin amené sur les terres de Camelot. L'homme avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur cet endroit. L'interdiction de la magie bien sûr, mais bien d'autres.

En réalité de ce qu'il en avait vu, ce royaume était bien géré. Pas encore de mauvaises rencontres, et ceux qui l'avaient hébergé ne souffraient manifestement pas de la faim. Uther semblait être un bon administrateur, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait vu à Escetia. Sans parler de Carléon. Enfin là il exagérait un peu, en réalité, c'était surtout Annis qui gérait l'administration du royaume du nord et elle se débrouillait pas mal, par contre, pour tout le reste ... Il haïssait cet homme. De toutes les fibres de son être.

Il avait hâte d'explorer ce nouveau royaume et surtout ... ces tavernes ! Et justement, alors qu'il sortait du sous-bois, il en voyait une. La vie était vraiment belle aujourd'hui.

-0-0-0-

Les cloches sonnèrent la fin de la messe dans un joyeux carillon, et la plupart des courtisans sortirent respectueusement, comme à leur habitude, laissant le roi partir en dernier tandis qu'il formulait ses dernières prières, à sa femme Ygerne.

Contrairement à son habitude, Morgane fit de même, trop imprégnée dans ses propres prières. Pour une fois, cette interminable cérémonie servait à quelque chose. À l'apaiser, à structurer sa pensée. Elle ne voulait plus courir derrière Merlin, elle voulait lui parler et surtout elle voulait aller au bout de ce qu'elle ressentait. Savoir, peu importe le reste.

Trop concentrée, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la chapelle s'était vidée. Gwen, elle-même avait du sortir pour attendre dehors, comme le protocole l'exigeait. Même Uther s'était relevé, et l'observait, perplexe. Sa pupille n'était pas une grande pratiquante, il était surprenant qu'elle s'attarde ainsi, et un peu inquiet, il se pencha vers elle avant de poser une main sur son épaule, pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

La main qui se voulait gentille, un peu interrogative aussi la fit sursauter, presque tomber. La jeune femme porta la main sur son coeur, provoquant une vive inquiétude chez son tuteur.

\- Morgane ?

\- Vous m'avez surprise, souffla le jeune femme, incapable de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps, qui n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Le roi la tenait encore par l'épaule, voulant le geste rassurant, mais il ne faisait que la stresser encore plus.

\- Vous tremblez, mon enfant, êtes-vous sûre que ça va ? Je devrais peut-être vous accompagner chez Gaius ?

\- Ce n'est rien je suis juste fatiguée, je vais faire une sieste, c'est tout.

Elle se délogea maladroitement de son emprise, et Uther se sentit perdu. Ce n'était pas de la fatigue ! Elle fuyait son regard, et venait délibérément de se dégager de son contact.

\- Morgane ? S'angoissa-t-il.

\- Je vais bien je vous assure, il faut que j'y aille, ma dame de compagnie m'attend, balbutia-t-elle, cherchant vainement à s'échapper.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal-à-l'aise, fit Uther, en montrant patte blanche. Le roi sentait que Morgane venait de lui révéler un malaise par rapport à lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que quoiqu'il ait pu faire pour justifier ce malaise, il désirait réellement faire amende honorable et rétablir le dialogue. J'aimerais tellement que vous compreniez que je suis là pour vous, il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez me dire et rien que vous ne puissiez me demander. Je vais aller chercher votre dame de compagnie, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour retourner dans vos appartements. Je sais qu'il était prévu de dîner tous les trois ensemble ce soir, avec Arthur, mais surtout ne vous sentez pas obligée. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que vous soyez bien, que vous soyez heureuse.

Le roi sortit en laissant Morgane, perplexe et perdue, et au bord des larmes. Pourquoi, pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil, alors qu'elle venait de montrer un clair dégoût ? Il tint parole et très vite, Gwen fut là, la prenant dans ses bras et la rassurant.

-0-0-0-

Il avait été un des premiers à sortir de la chapelle. Bien que pieux, il n'avait pas été particulièrement concentré aujourd'hui. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, monter voir Audrey pour lui proposer d'aller se promener, et faire ce qu'il n'avait pas cessé de repousser cette semaine.

Sir Léon avait choqué quelques nobles en sortant alors que la première cloche se mettait à peine à résonner. Il avait couru vers l'escalier principal et le chevalier était monté progressivement vers les divers niveaux avant de rejoindre enfin, et le souffle coupé, les combles.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains grimaça, se passant la main sur son mollet blessé. Il cicatrisait bien, mais les muscles tiraient affreusement. Léon massa sa jambe avant de se redresser pour rejoindre la petite porte qui menait à la chambre de sa protégée.

Une grande respiration, et il frappa à la porte, surprenant son occupante qui blêmit. Lucas ne revenait pas lui demander de sortir, n'est-ce-pas ? Audrey se leva, et ouvrit légèrement la porte. Elle se détendit quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son protecteur et sourit, heureuse de le voir. La jeune fille ouvrit en grand la porte, le saluant joyeusement.

\- Sir Léon ! Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Toi, reprit-il, n'oublie pas de me tutoyer. Eh bien, je me demandais si tu accepterais d'aller te promener avec moi ? À moins que tu n'aies pas mangé, dans ce cas, on peut passer à la taverne prendre de quoi dîner ?

-Oh, c'est gentil, j'ai déjà mangé, mais j'adorerais aller me promener, oui. Merci.

Elle courut chercher un châle, et le rejoignit avant de fermer à clé et de le suivre gaiement. Pourtant elle se figea en arrivant devant les escaliers.

-N'est-ce pas inconvenant que je me promène avec vous ?

-Toi, soupira Léon, non pas du tout, il n'y a rien de mal à ce que je prenne des nouvelles de ma protégée. Et tutoie-moi, ordonna-t-il.

-Oh non, je ne pourrais pas. Ce serait contraire au protocole.

-Ce serait contraire si tu le faisais sans mon autorisation. Or je te l'ai donnée pleinement et entièrement et je t'encourage à user de ce privilège.

La jeune fille sourit timidement. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

Ils descendirent par les couloirs principaux, croisant quelques nobles qui eurent des expressions hautaines en voyant que Sir Léon tenait par le bras une servante, une _roturière_ , ce qui était absolument scandaleux.

Si la jeune fille ne se rendit compte de rien, tant elle était sur un nuage, le chevalier en revanche perçut chaque regard désapprobateur, ou même concupiscent de la part de certains, et il frémit. C'était cela que la cour ferait vivre à la douce jeune fille, et cela l'effraya au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas de cela pour elle. Elle était trop gentille pour mériter un tel traitement. Si lui se fichait pas mal qu'on le critique, il savait que les critiques pouvaient devenir méchante et cruelle, et Audrey n'était pas taillée pour ça.

Ils étaient arrivé en bas de la ville, et avaient commencé à longer sa muraille, appréciant la beauté du temps, et l'agréable chaleur que dispensaient les rayons du soleil. Peu à peu, le chevalier s'était tu, alors qu'il faisait presque seul la conversation. Ça ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille, qui se contentait de sa présence, apaisante et agréable. Néanmoins, en tournant les yeux vers lui, elle put voir que son visage se fermait de plus en plus, pris dans de sombres pensées.

-Ça ne va pas ? Finit-elle par demander, tentant par la même occasion de le tutoyer.

Il sortit soudainement de sa torpeur, et la regarda intensément. Appréciant son regard candide et doux posé sur son propre visage. Une envie irrépressible le prit, lui donnant envie de plonger dans ces yeux et de l'embrasser. Il rougit violemment, et toussa, s'étrangla malgré lui, la faisant s'arrêter, inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien, je... Je pensais à autre chose. C'est une agréable promenade, conclut le chevalier.

Audrey papillonna des yeux, avant de sourire, acceptant son explication sans problème.

-Oui, très agréable. Il fait encore doux, mais cette lumière suffit à réchauffer.

Léon lui sourit, et se dit que même s'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, il pouvait au moins veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal.

\- Tout-à-fait, comme dimanche dernier, il faisait très beau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en guise d'introduction.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, se raidissant un peu, avant de hocher la tête et de reprendre sa marche.

\- J'aimerais juste … souligner qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à faire appel à moi … si on t'ennuie, tenta-t-il.

Audrey le regarda, surprise.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est plaint ? trembla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, personne ne se plaint de toi, fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Dame Morgane me disait encore l'autre jour à quel point tu t'occupais bien d'elle. Non … mais je sais que … tu avais un rendez-vous la semaine dernière, et je sais que parfois … les jeunes gens peuvent être … entreprenants, marmonna le chevalier.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et lui sourit, attendrie qu'il se préoccupe d'elle à ce point.

\- C'est gentil, mais … je crois que j'aimerais me débrouiller toute seule. Merci.

Il sourit, à moitié rassuré et poursuivit leur balade dans le grand pré qui entourait les douves du château. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses familles de la ville basse qui les saluèrent joyeusement.

-0-0-0-

La chasse n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Quelques lapins tout de même, ce qui était réconfortant. Merlin avait fini par redevenir progressivement lui-même, sa maladresse naturelle revenant au galop dans la forêt, à croire qu'il y mettait toute sa plus mauvaise volonté.

Bizarrement ça avait fait plaisir au prince, de le réentendre râler à qui mieux mieux, sur l'idiotie de la chasse, la présence des racines, les feuilles mortes, la terre, mes épines... à peu près tout ce qui composait la forêt y était passé.

Sortant du sous-bois, Arthur aperçut quelque chose qui lui fit plaisir, voilà une bonne façon de se détendre et peut-être tirer les vers du nez à sa serviteur

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait après une dure journée de chasse ? Sourit-il.

\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

\- Une bonne chope d'hydromel bien glacée, fit-il en découvrant toutes ses dents, tant il trouverait son idée excellente.

-De l'hydromel ?demanda Merlin en haussant les sourcils. Il était sceptique. Mais en avisant le regard d'Arthur, il comprit ce qui lui avait donné l'idée. Une taverne, voilà ce qu'il regardait. Le sorcier désapprouva d'état de fait ce qu'il voulait faire, en sachant pertinemment qu'il le ferait quand même. Le jeune homme soupira, suivant le prince qui était déjà en train de descendre la petite colline pour rejoindre la route sinueuse qui menait à la taverne crasseuse.

Enfin ils atteignirent la cour de la taverne, Merlin attachant les chevaux et accrochant les lapins sur les sacoches de leur selle.

-Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour évaluer l'humeur de son peuple que la taverne du coin, se réjouit Arthur.

-Voici un de ces moments où je vous dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et vous ne m'écoutez pas, c'est exact ? Protesta mollement le valet, sachant qu'il parlait dans le vide.

-Tu progresses Merlin, lentement mais tu progresses, taquina le blond. Maintenant souviens-toi : là-dedans tu n'es pas mon serviteur, je ne suis qu'un simple paysan comme tout le monde.

\- En paysan simplet vous êtes brillant, se moqua le jeune sorcier.

\- De quoi ? Se tourna le prince qui n'avait pas écouté, fort heureusement pour son serviteur, qui se rattrapa comme il put.

\- J'ai dit … le soleil est très brillant ! Hésita le plus jeune.

\- Ah oui, oui en effet, acquiesça Arthur.

Et continuant d'avancer, il poussa la porte du taudis.

-0-0-0-

Pour briller, le soleil brillait, emplissant les appartements de la pupille d'Uther de ses chauds rayons. Ce qui aurait dû enjouer Morgane ne semblait même pas l'intéresser, alors que le retour des beaux jours signifiait le retour des promenades à cheval et les courses endiablées dans les bois, ce que la jeune femme adorait.

Gwen tenta de lui proposer à plusieurs reprises une sortie, mais la jeune sorcière refusa, la tête perdue dans ses pensées, ou plutôt ses sombres pensées.

La métisse avait sorti le travail de broderie, cherchant toujours à libérer Morgane de son marasme, en vain. Recroquevillée contre le dossier de son lit, la noble restait immobile, bien qu'elle tremble un peu.

Au bout d'une heure, la dame de compagnie se résolut à une autre méthode. Plus bruyante et moins agréable.

La jeune femme courut vers le placard où elle avait l'habitude de ranger, du temps où elle était servante, le matériel de nettoyage. Il contenait de nombreuses choses telles que des bassines en bronze, qui faisaient un bruit effroyable dès lors qu'on les laissait échapper par terre. Et si ça ne suffisait pas à provoquer une réaction chez Morgane, elle pourrait toujours vider sa bassine d'eau sur sa tête. Aux grand maux... les grands moyens...

La jeune femme se rapprocha doucement du lit, et lâcha vivement son empilement de bassines qui se fracassa sur le sol sans mal pour elles, mais avec un bruit de tonnerre. Cela suffit à faire sursauter la pupille du roi qui se redressa les yeux écarquillés largement ouverts en direction de Guenièvre.

\- Bon sang, es-tu folle ? déglutit la jeune femme en portant une main contre son cœur. J'ai eu une de ses peurs !

\- Pareil que moi, on est donc à égalité ! sourit la métisse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'as pas desserré les lèvres depuis que nous avons quitté la chapelle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Morgane soupira, baissant la tête, se sentant coupable. Elle secoua la tête, puis se pinçant les lèvres, la jeune noble finit par répondre.

\- Je crains avoir montré à Uther la peur qu'il m'inspire...

\- Oh ! fit Gwen, surprise.

\- Et pourtant ... il a semblé ... vouloir m'aider. Il est venu te chercher, et m'a laissé de l'espace pour se rendre agréable ... il ... il a ... dit qu'il ne voulait que mon b... bien, acheva tant bien que mal la brune avant d'éclater en sanglot. Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas cet homme ! Il est si froid, si odieux avec Arthur et son propre royaume et pourtant il se montre si tendre et si gentil avec moi, ou avec ... sa femme. Il paraît qu'il l'adorait et lui passait tous ses caprices. Je ne comprends pas !

\- Ah ! fit sa dame de compagnie.

Gwen monta sur le lit, s'asseyant près de son amie, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui répondre.

-Je ne sais si mon explication est la bonne, mais c'est celle qui me semble la plus évidente et la plus simple, connaissant Uther. Néanmoins, je ne me permettrais pas de prétendre détenir la vérité.

\- Je le sais, souffla la brune. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- Je pense et j'en suis quasiment certaine qu'Uther t'aime autant qu'Arthur, il t'a toujours traité comme sa propre fille, alors que tu n'es que sa pupille. Être ton tuteur ne le contraignait nullement à t'aimer et à te porter de l'affection. Je pense qu'Uther a un cœur aimant, c'est dans sa nature.

\- Dans sa nature ? Guenièvre ! Regarde comment il a élevé Arthur ! Jamais un mot affectueux, ou un encouragement !

\- C'est différent, justement. Arthur n'est pas que son fils. C'est son héritier. Sur ses épaules reposeront un jour les responsabilités du royaume, il était du devoir d'Uther de veiller à ce que son éducation soit parfaite, ce qui justifie certainement qu'il ait été si strict. Il a eu le même genre d'éducation, il estime sûrement que ... ce qui a marché avec lui, marchera avec Arthur, suggéra la métisse.

Morgane la regarda ahurie, comme si Gwen avait lâché la chose la plus singulière au monde, et pourtant, ça ne manquait pas d'une certaine logique.

\- C'est idiot ! De l'affection aurait au contraire renforcé l'éducation d'Arthur.

\- Certainement, mais, contrairement à nous qui avons eu des parents aimant, cela n'a pas été le cas du roi, de ce que je sais. De fait, comme tu n'as pas ce genre de responsabilité, il peut se permettre bien plus d'affection à ton encontre. Il peut se le permettre. Pareil avec Ygerne, d'une certaine manière, puisque sa seule responsabilité à elle était d'avoir un héritier, chose qu'elle-même désirait ardemment.

\- Il a pourtant fait tant de mal...

\- La douleur d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait a complètement altéré son jugement sur la magie, il n'a plus les idées claires à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet, parce que cela ravive une douleur trop intense. Néanmoins peut-être que cette blessure s'estompera un jour, à ton contact.

\- Oublies-tu ce qu'il a fait à ton père ?

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas, mais je ne le hais pas, je le plains. D'être si seul et de faire de si mauvais choix.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, après tout il s'est déjà montré brutal avec moi, souviens-toi, j'ai fini en prison lorsque j'ai aidé le druide.

\- Comme Arthur quand il a voulu aider Merlin, pour insubordination.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup, mais il reste un homme extrêmement sanguin qui n'aime pas être contredit, surtout par ceux qu'il considère être ses propres enfants, enfants qui lui doivent obéissance, comme on le lui a appris durant sa jeunesse.

\- Peut-être, tempéra la sorcière, admettant l'argument.

\- Il t'écoute bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire. Et il a déjà fait de nombreux écarts à sa politique contre la magie dans le but de vous sauver la vie, celle de ses enfants, Arthur et toi, Morgane.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments ?

\- Oui, si tu te montrais plus subtile, plus patiente. Chaque fois que tu le prends à rebrousse-poil ou le mets face à ses erreurs, il se cabre un peu plus. Peut-être qu'en instillant plus lentement tes idées, peut-être qu'elles finiraient par acquérir un certain poids dans la balance.

\- Tu es tellement sage, parfois.

\- Moi sage, pouffa Guenièvre certes non, après tout, c'est toi la prophétesse !

Morgane sourit, et se pencha sur son bracelet qu'elle caressa instinctivement. Son bracelet canalisait ses visions, peut-être que si elle le retirait, elle pourrait découvrir ce qu'Uther ferait s'il apprenait qu'elle était une sorcière.

 **À suivre.**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	23. Le cristal magique - Part 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **JE PUBLIE UN JOUR PLUS TÔT, EN PARTIE PARCE QUE JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN CONGÉ MALADIE, EN PARTIE PARCE QUE JE RESTE TOUJOURS ABASOURDIE PAR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ DANS MA VILLE CE MARDI. DEPUIS JE SUIS RENTRÉE SUR CHARLEROI POUR DES RAISONS PRATIQUES MAIS J'AURAIS AIMÉ ME TROUVER À BRUXELLES POUR ME RECUEILLIR, MÊME EN SACHANT QUE ÇA AURAIT ÉTÉ COMPLIQUÉ POUR MOI DE ME DÉPLACER. J'AIME MON PAYS, MA CAPITALE, MA VILLE (QUI EST MON EMPLOYEUR), MA COMMUNE (MALGRÉ LE BASHING QU'ELLE A SUBIE ET QU'ELLE SUBIRA ENCORE) … MON UNIVERS.**

 **JE DIS : BRUXELLES EST BELLE, BRUXELLES EST UN JOYAU (BÉNABAR L'AVAIT BIEN COMPRIS ;) )**

Je n'avais pas de cadeau Pour t'offrir à Noël J'en voulais un très beau J'ai pensé à Bruxelles Offrir une ville c'est vaniteux Je le reconnais mais je m'en fous Parce que c'est quand même mieux Que de rien offrir du tout Tu te serais contentée D'un cadeau moins tape-à-l'oeil D'un livre ou d'un CD D'une paire de boucles d'oreille Mais dans une bague ou un collier Je te mets au défi De faire entrer sans les casser Saint-Josse et la Gare du Midi

Alors Bruxelles je te la donne Mais faut le dire à personne Ça menacerait la couronne Et j'ai donné ma parole d'homme (Qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut...)

Il a fallu que le roi s'en mêle Il disait à court d'arguments "C'est ma capitale, bordel ! Et ce n'est pas un présent" J'ai dit "Mon king, je vous arrête Bruxelles est un joyau Nous sommes en période de fêtes C'est idéal comme cadeau" Il s'entêtait dans son refus Je l'ai d'ailleurs trouvé têtu Il disait "C'est pas à toi Et tu peux pas l'offrir comme ça Bruxelles est aux Bruxellois" "C'est entendu" j'ai dit au roi "Mais ils n'en sauront rien Ce sera notre secret, mon cher souverain"

Alors Bruxelles je te la donne Mais faut le dire à personne Ça menacerait la couronne Et j'ai donné ma parole d'homme (Qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut...)

"Moi qui suis roturier C'est mon seul titre de noblesse Je voudrais négocier Soyez cool votre Altesse" Le roi qui est un gentleman A étudié la question "Comme c'est pour une dame Je vais te faire une proposition..." "Bien entendu" m'a-t-il dit "Tout ça ne sort pas d'ici Mais en échange je veux Paris En dessous de quoi je gagne pas ma vie !" Sans hésiter j'ai répondu "C'est d'accord, marché conclu Avec vous, Messire Faire des affaires c'est un plaisir"

Alors Bruxelles je te la donne Mais faut le dire à personne Ça menacerait la couronne Et j'ai donné ma parole d'homme (Qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut...)

 **JE VOUS LAISSE TRANQUILLE, J'avais juste besoin de m'exprimer : Bonne lecture. :)**

Merci à Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Remarque :Voici un des mes épisodes favoris, il est drôle, il est charmeur, il introduit ... Gauvain ! De quoi provoquer des sueurs froides chez les hommes de Camelot. Messieurs, faites attention, un séducteur entre dans vos foyers. Et sur cette note d'humour, Bonne lecture ! Bisous bisous, et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

 **Le cristal magique - Partie 2**

S'installer à une table, et attendre qu'on vienne les servir avait semblé ravir Arthur, qui ressemblait à un gamin. Manifestement, c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ce genre d'établissement pour vraiment prendre un verre. Ils n'étaient pas pour une fois, en mission.

Le prince souriait benoîtement à ceux qui les entouraient, et Merlin roula des yeux... En quoi était-il discret ? Heureusement, la tavernière vint l'interrompre dans son observation scrupuleuse et méthodique de la salle. N'avait-il donc jamais été boire à la taverne de Camelot avec ses chevaliers ?

\- Bonjour Messieurs. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Oh, dis donc, vous êtes beau garçon vous, lança jovialement la tenancière, Marie.

\- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire, se rengorgea le blond, comme à son habitude, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son serviteur.

\- Ah… Non, désolée, je parlais de votre ami à vrai dire, le contredit la femme en portant son regard, tout sourire, vers Merlin.

\- De lui ?! s'outra Arthur.

\- Merci, répondit le sorcier, ne cachant pas son sourire taquin au prince vexé.

\- Deux chopes d'hydromel je vous prie, commanda ce dernier.

\- J'avais tort. C'était une chouette idée de venir ici, sourit franchement le jeune homme.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme lui disait qu'il était un beau garçon, et récompense suprême, elle l'avait dit devant cet âne bâté, qui était persuadé d'être la septième merveille du monde, du bien pour son ego et une remise à niveau à celui d'Arthur. Très bonne journée finalement que cette chasse.

Marie était déjà repartie à son bar, et préparait la commande du prince quand un homme entra dans l'établissement. Ours baraqué, à l'aspect miteux et sale devant lequel la plupart des gens se tendirent. Bon, clairement, c'était un dépouilleur, Merlin se raidit un peu, sachant pertinemment qu'Arthur allait vouloir s'en mêler. C'était plus fort que lui, défenseur de la veuve et de l'opprimé.

\- Salut à toi, Marie. Les affaires marchent bien on dirait, susurra le brigand, Dagrr.

\- Eh bien on a eu des jours meilleurs, contredit Marie, déjà sur la défensive. Elle était clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu ne rechigneras pas à me donner la part qui me revient alors ? interrogea l'homme avec un sourire malsain, qui fit frissonner l'ensemble de la taverne à l'exception du prince qui fronçait déjà les sourcils, mettant instinctivement sa main à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la garde de son épée.

La tenancière tira quelques pièces de son tablier et les jeta sur le bar.

\- Et le reste ? gronda l'extorqueur.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a, trembla la femme.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas ! s'énerva Dagrr.

Il porta la main en avant, prêt à la frapper, mais Arthur s'était déjà levé et lui attrapa le bras, interrompant son geste.

\- Ne touchez pas à cette femme, ordonna le prince avec toute sa superbe, devant l'ébahissement commun de la salle, et l'ennui évident du sorcier.

Dagrr, tenta d'échapper à sa poigne en cherchant à repousser le jeune homme, clairement plus frêle que lui, malgré sa musculature de chevalier. Pourtant Arthur ne bougea pas d'un cil et réussit à déstabiliser le géant, le faisant tomber sur ses fesses, provoquant l'ahurissement dans la salle.

\- Sache que je vais te faire payer ton audace ! hurla l'homme en se relevant.

\- Essaye toujours et on va voir, pouffa le valet, tout à fait mort de rire, devant la stupidité du brigand.

Dagrr porta son regard sur l'avorton qui venait de lui parler et siffla, appelant ses hommes qui entrèrent en masse dans la taverne, au grand mécontentement du prince qui jeta un regard noir au sorcier.

\- Il fallait encore que tu l'ouvres, c'est plus fort que toi Merlin ! commenta le blond.

Un homme assis devant une chope vidée, se leva et se mit à commenter la situation.

\- Vous vous êtes tous les deux mis dans un sacré pétrin, on dirait.

\- Vous devriez filer d'ici pendant que vous le pouvez encore, suggéra Arthur, épaté par la nonchalance de ce type.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, répondit l'homme aux cheveux bruns, mi-longs, au sourire taquin et séducteur.

Tout en parlant, le nouvel interlocuteur d'Arthur s'était approché des deux hommes, et d'un coup sec de la tête, percuta Dagrr, entama pleinement une effroyable bagarre au sein de la taverne, qui fit se tapir la tenancière sous son bar.

\- Arthur ! Ccria le serviteur, inquiet, tout en projetant un banc par magie sur deux assaillants qui s'en prenait aux paysans présents. L'interpellé releva la tête vers ce dernier, et aperçut un homme qui s'apprêtait à frapper son ami par derrière.

\- Merlin ! Derrière toi !

Très vite, le frêle jeune homme se retrouva coincé contre le bar, et se glissa en dessous pour passer derrière, près de la femme, mi apeurée, mi accablée, bien que Merlin puisse lire une lueur amusée dans son regard. Il se leva pour observer la situation à son aise, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sa magie sans éveiller les soupçons, quand l'homme qui était intervenu se retrouva projeter contre le bar face à Merlin.

\- Passe-moi cette cruche, lui demanda-t-il, Merlin obéissant aussitôt, pour le voir avec stupéfaction boire à la cruche.

\- Attention ! cria le serviteur, en voyant un soudard se jeter sur son nouveau compagnon de rixe. Ce dernier, à peine perturbé, frappa d'un coup de poing sec son assaillant, finissant de boire en même temps.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? interrogea le jeune combattant, tendant la main.

\- Merlin, répliqua-t-il, en serrant la main de l'homme aux cheveux longs.

\- Gauvain. Ravi de te connaître, sourit l'homme, tandis que le sorcier hurlait.

\- ATTENTION !

L'homme qui se jetait sur lui, reçut la cruche en plein sur la tête, faisant secouer celle de Gauvain, déçu d'avoir gâché un si bon cru.

\- Quel gâchis, hein ? rit-il.

Il s'élança dans le combat, tandis que Merlin usait de sa magie pour lancer des assiettes sur les brigands, devant vite s'arrêter, lorsque Marie se joignit à ses efforts.

Bientôt, Arthur se retrouva seul face à Dagrr, seul contre une épée. Au moment de frapper heureusement, Gauvain s'interposa, faisant choir Dagrr et permettant qu'on l'immobilise et prenant un coup au passage. Le jeune homme se laissa alors tomber par terre, sombrant dans l'inconscience, tandis qu'il se vidait peu à peu de son sang.

Merlin se précipita à ses coté, sa petite formation en médecine revenant en force, et le faisant manipuler avec soin Gauvain.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta le prince.

\- Pas bien, il perd du sang en abondance ! fit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir du linge propre pour lui faire un bandage de fortune ? dit-il alors en s'adressant à Marie.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et courut dans son appentis, revenant avec des chutes de tissu propre, et un seau d'eau claire. Entre temps, Merlin avait déchiré la chemise de Gauvain et pressait avec la plaie, cherchant à arrêter le flot.

Il compressa assez, pour pouvoir, inspecter la plaie, la nettoyer sommairement, et remettre une compresse de fortune sur celle-ci, priant Arthur de bien appuyer, tandis qu'avec l'aide Marie, il soulevait le jeune homme, afin de pouvoir le bander.

Avec une dextérité qui surprit et impressionna un peu le prince, Merlin banda le torse de l'homme, maintenant la pression sur la compresse, en tirant bien sur le bandage.

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus, il faut l'emmener à Camelot, voir Gaius.

\- Jamais un médecin aussi haut placé n'acceptera de soigner un vagabond, protesta Marie, prête à accueillir le jeune homme chez elle.

\- La plaie est trop importante, il faut recoudre. Gaius soigne tout le monde et en plus je suis son apprenti, ça ne pose pas de problème. Arthur ? demanda-t-il silencieusement, tandis que ce dernier revenait, après avoir attaché les deux principaux bandits au pilori à l'extérieur.

Comprenant sa demande, Arthur, attrapa Gauvain avec autant de délicatesse qu'il en était capable, et sortit le mettre sur le cheval de Merlin, avant de tous deux monter à leur tour. Le prince s'adressa alors une dernière fois aux paysans.

\- Si d'aventure cet homme vous ennuie encore, prévenez les autorités de Camelot, les soldats vont arriver le jour même.

\- Comment vous pouvez faire une promesse pareille ? s'enquit Marie, abasourdie.

\- Je suis le fils du roi. Le Prince Arthur, déclara-t-il solennellement, avant de faire avancer sa monture, suivant son valet.

\- Le Prince Arthur ?! Le Prince Arthur est venu dans ma taverne ! s'étonna abasourdie la tenancière, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de pointer les deux hommes. En avant !

Et une salve de légumes pourris se mit à pleuvoir.

-0-0-0-

Allongée sur son lit, Morgane ferma les yeux quand Gwen l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la quitter. Cette dernière avait plongé la pièce dans le noir, en tirant vigoureusement sur les lourdes tentures pour les refermer et plonger la pièce dans le noir. Entendant la porte se refermer doucement, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, se redressa et soulevant sa main hors de draps, elle retira son bracelet protecteur et le plaça sur sa table de nuit. Elle soupira, puis se recoucha, fermant les yeux, une boule d'angoisse dans le creux du ventre.

Dans le couloir, Gwen avait atteint l'escalier et s'engouffrait dans l'escalier dérobé qui lui servait de raccourci au temps où elle servait Morgane. La métisse aimait bien emprunter ce passage, bien moins fréquenté que les larges couloirs officiels où elle se savait rougissante, chaque fois qu'elle croisait des nobles.

Son nouveau statut la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que la plupart des nobles l'avait tout à fait accepté. Sa modestie et son dévouement envers Morgane avaient suscité longtemps de la jalousie de la part des autres nobles, qui ne trouvaient pas son égal parmi leurs servantes. Ses deux qualités justifiaient aussi l'admiration de la part de ces dames, qui avait approuvé la désignation qui délestait Morgane de sa servante, et qui faisait qu'aucune d'entre elles ne risquaient plus de l'avoir.

Leurs époux ne se sentaient pas mis en danger par un titre qu'il estimaient somme toute honorifique. Et ils reconnaissaient que la jeune femme n'avait pas pris d'air supérieur avec son nouveau titre, et se comportait conformément au protocole. Seuls quelques irréductibles réprouvaient cette décision, qu'ils estimaient outrageuses à leur sang. Ceux-ci se contentaient de l'ignorer, muselant leur colère, mais sachant que s'opposer à Uther sur un sujet qui touchait à sa pupille était de la folie.

La métisse entamait la dernière volée qui la ramènerait au niveau de la terre ferme, lorsqu'elle faillit entrer dans une jeune fille rayonnante.

\- Audrey ?

\- Oh bonsoir Dame Guenièvre ! sourit la jeune femme enturbannée.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne me pas me donner du 'Dame'.

\- Ce n'est pas le protocole lorsqu'on s'adresse à un noble, répondit doucement la femme aux cheveux châtains, récitant ce qu'on lui avait enseigné durant sa formation.

\- Certes, mais je t'autorise à le faire. Est-ce que tu vouvoies aussi Sir Léon ? s'amusa la métisse.

\- J'éprouve des difficultés à ne pas le faire, fit-elle, le sourire contrit, mais vous-même vous le vouvoyez.

\- En public, certes, mais pas en privé. Ma mère était au service de sa mère, alors j'ai été élevée avec lui. Nous avons toujours eu des liens amicaux.

La jeune fille regarda Gwen, les yeux brillants. Quelle chance elle avait eu !

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour Dame Morgane. Elle ne fait pas ça par méchanceté. C'est juste de la curiosité. Elle est terriblement seule et ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait conter fleurette ou sortir avec un homme sans problème.

\- À cause du roi ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Uther réprouverait qu'on la courtise, mais je pense qu'il doit effrayer pas mal de prétendants. De surcroît, c'est un esprit libre. Ça ne plaît pas toujours aux hommes et encore moins à certains nobles.

\- Elle est très belle, pourtant.

Guenièvre sourit.

\- Oui, rit la jeune métisse, je me souviens la première fois que Merlin l'a vue, il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. C'était à un bal … à l'époque je pensais qu'elle était digne d'un roi. Je l'imaginais se marier à Arthur.

\- Mais … s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Enfin bon, ils s'entendent comme chien et chat … alors je ne pense pas que c'était une bonne idée. Par contre, je suis convaincue qu'elle serait une grande reine.

\- Lucas m'a embrassée … et je l'ai giflé, confia alors Audrey.

\- Il ne te plaît pas ?

\- Je … ne l'envisageais pas comme ça. C'est Merlin qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant, fit la jeune femme d'un air contrit.

\- Merlin est plus observateur et plus malin qu'il ne le montre … sourit mystérieusement la suivante de Dame Morgane, en reprenant sa descente pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Merlin puisse avoir si souvent raison, conclut Audrey en la regardant s'éloigner, provoquant un léger rire chez la métisse.

-0-0-0-

La délicatesse toute arthuresque ne réussit pas à ranimer le jeune Gauvain qui était encore dans l'inconscience lorsque le prince le déposa avec une rudeur qui lui était habituelle sur le lit de Merlin. Aussitôt que Merlin avait franchi le pas de la porte en disant qu'il ramenait un blessé, Gaius s'était levé et avait préparé les divers objets dont il aurait besoin pour ausculter la blessure.

\- Merlin apporte-moi de l'eau fraîche, des serviettes, une aiguille et un fil de soie, dit le vieil homme penché sur la blessure du guerrier.

\- Et du miel ? suggéra le sorcier.

\- Tu fais des progrès ! sourit, agréablement surpris le médecin, puis s'adressant à Arthur. Ça aide à combattre l'infection et accélère la cicatrisation.

\- Va-t-il s'en sortir ? l'interrogea le prince, alors que Merlin revenait avec le matériel demandé.

\- Oui, s'il est vigoureux, répondit Gaius.

\- Assurément, il l'est. Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie Gaius. Donnez-lui tout ce qu'il demandera, ordonna-t-il, avant de prendre congé et d'indiquer à Merlin de lui faire part de toute nouvelle concernant le patient.

-0-0-0-

Les paupières papillonnaient, la sueur coulait sur sa peau, tandis que ses cheveux s'emmêlaient sous l'effet des mouvements désordonnés que la jeune fille faisait en se débattant. Le cauchemar lui envoyait des foules d'informations, qu'elle oubliait aussitôt avant que l'une d'elles ne devienne plus précise.

Merlin semblait être bloqué contre une porte et bientôt un poignard sortit de nulle part, se plantant à quelques centimètres de sa tête. La jeune fille se releva aussitôt, gelée et tremblante. Merlin ! Merlin allait mourir ! Elle devait le prévenir ainsi que Gaius !

Oubliant que celui-ci la fuyait depuis une semaine, elle sortit de son lit, enfila ses chaussures, et sans prendre le temps de se recoiffer, courut vers la porte. Sans se douter que quelques couloirs plus loin, Arthur était en train de raconter à son père sa mésaventure ... arrangée. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il était nécessaire de dire à son père qu'il avait été boire dans une taverne.

En revenant de chez Gaius, Arthur venait de croiser son père qui s'étonna qu'il ne soit pas d'abord venu le voir. De fait, le blond se sentit obligé de lui expliquer qu'il avait conduit un homme blessé chez le médecin, puisqu'il lui était redevable.

\- Voyez-vous en sortant du bois, on est passé devant une taverne où une rixe avait lieu, je suis intervenu afin de mettre fin à la tyrannie de plusieurs brigands, et cet homme m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a semblé plus que juste de le ramener aux bons soins de Gaius.

\- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons même dire qu'il mérite largement une récompense.

C'est sur cette phrase que Morgane déboula de l'intersection du couloir, s'arrêtant, surprise.

\- Morgane ? Allez-vous bien ? s'inquiéta son tuteur.

\- Euh ... je ... j'ai fait un ... un cauchemar bredouilla la jeune femme. J'allais voir Gaius ! Rien de bien grave, sourit-elle nerveusement.

-Voulez-vous que... commença à proposer Uther.

-Non non... je m'en sortirais toute seule.

Et elle se dirigea avec hâte vers l'escalier menant à la tour. Arthur fronçait les sourcils, perplexe, car il le savait, son bracelet bloquait ses cauchemars normalement.

\- Étrange, laissa-t-il échapper.

\- Je crains l'avoir froissée ou apeurée d'une certaine manière. Elle cherche à m'éviter, mais je suppose qu'avec un peu de temps, je pourrai m'amender.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux devant l'éclair de lucidité de son père face à la détresse de sa pupille, et haussa les sourcils, comment diable avait-il compris ça ?

\- Et pour les brigands, as-tu pris une sanction ?

\- Je les ai fait mettre au pilori, déclara Arthur, reprenant hâtivement une expression neutre.

\- Bien.

Comprenant l'ordre tacite, Arthur se retira, tandis qu'Uther regagnait pensif ses appartements. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se trouvait déjà à mi-chemin des appartements de Gaius, grimpant vivement les escaliers, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle atteignit le haut de la tour, pour récupérer son souffle.

Quand enfin, Morgane put respirer sans difficulté, elle glissa vers la porte et frappa pour la forme, avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Merlin, qui, chargé d'un seau s'apprêtait à jeter les eaux usées par le nettoyage des compresses qu'ils avaient utilisés durant l'opération.

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent, incapable de détacher le regard l'un de l'autre, retenant leur respiration, jusqu'à ce que Gaius ne rompe le silence.

\- Merlin, dépêche-toi, Morgane, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je ... cauchemar, abrégea-t-elle, le regard fixé sur la nuque du sorcier, tandis que ce dernier obéissait au médecin, avant de se rendre à la table de préparation pour broyer méthodiquement les ingrédients que son mentor lui avait demandé.

\- Je passerai vous voir un peu plus tard, avec une potion somnifère. Là je suis très occupé par un patient gravement blessé.

La pupille d'Uther se contenta de hocher la tête, sans lui prêter attention, le regard toujours fixé sur le jeune homme qui faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, sans toutefois s'empêcher de relever la tête de temps à autres, avant de détourner à nouveau la tête, quand il croisait le regard de la brune.

Gaius observa l'échange avec perplexité, puis inquiétude, fronçant les sourcils, avant de se résoudre à agir, prenant Morgane par le bras, la reconduisant avec force politesse, pour la faire sortir. Il crut entendre un soupir de soulagement s'échapper des lèvres de son apprenti, avant de reprendre la conception du fortifiant qu'il réalisait pour aider Gauvain à lutter contre son infection.

-0-0-0-

Ce fut assez tard que Gauvain daigna reprendre conscience le lendemain matin, gêné par un des rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

Il releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils en voyant la chambre où il avait été installé, ne reconnaissant pas le décor. C'était bien plus confortable qu'une chambre d'auberge !

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce lit ? s'enquit-il, apercevant un des inconnus qu'il avait aidé la veille. Merlin, s'il se souvenait bien.

\- Tu as été blessé. Arthur a voulu te faire soigner par son propre médecin, expliqua le brun.

\- Arthur ? fit le guerrier en haussant un sourcil. C'était qui ça ?

\- Le Prince... Arthur. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, précisa Merlin.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il était, je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait, soupira Gauvain, en se laissant aller contre le montant du lit. Mais voyant que sa remarque étonnait son interlocuteur, il crut bon de préciser. C'est un noble.

\- Oui mais, c'est quelqu'un de bien, défendit le serviteur.

\- Si c'est toi qui le dis ! fit le jeune blessé, manifestement peu convaincu.

\- Tu es devenu un héros... Et le Roi veut te remercier en personne, insista Merlin.

\- S'il te plaît… Non merci ! J'en ai vu quelques-uns des rois, quand on en a vu un, on les a tous vus ! affirma le combattant.

\- Il va sûrement te donner une récompense, suggéra le sorcier pour le convaincre.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, confirma Gauvain avant de désigner sa sacoche, Par ailleurs, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, là-dedans !

\- Pourquoi tu nous as aidés ? s'enquit alors le brun.

\- Vos chances de gagner étaient extrêmement minces, alors je crois que j'ai trouvé cette situation assez séduisante, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur, passant les bras derrière sa nuque, dans une pose étudiée et victorieuse.

Merlin secoua la tête devant tant d'inconscience et finit par sourire, amusé malgré lui par ce casse-cou.

-0-0-0-

Au même moment, Gaius frappa à la porte de la pupille d'Uther, sa servante venant lui ouvrir avec diligence, avant de prendre congé, leur laissant l'intimité nécessaire à une visite du médecin de la cour.

\- Morgane, je sais que j'avais dit que je viendrais hier, mais il était tellement tard... Et puis je m'étonne, comment avez-vous pu faire des cauchemars avec votre bracelet ? interrogea Gaius, en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qu'elle lui désignait près du sien.

\- Je l'avais retiré. Je voulais savoir quelque chose, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Quelque chose ? Interrogea le vieil homme.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que ferait Uther s'il apprenait pour ma magie. Si elle me permet de voir l'avenir et que je lui dis, elle pourrait me prévenir si cela en vaut la peine, non ? tenta d'expliquer la brune, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Gaius soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, et je ne suis pas vraiment qualifié dans cette sorte de magie. C'est un don rare que vous avez, vous savez. Peut-être Balinor en saurait plus, mais je ne peux vous le garantir, déclara-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire revenir, alors qu'il est heureux à Ealdor avec sa femme, enfin ! s'écria la pupille du roi.

\- Je pensais plus à du courrier, sourit Gaius.

\- Du courrier ? C'est bien trop dangereux, et si Uther tombait dessus ? fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Comment faisiez-vous parvenir celui que vous envoyiez à votre sœur ? fronça les sourcils le médecin.

\- J'usais de statuette de faucon que j'animais, un peu comme des pigeons voyageurs. Il faudrait que je modifie le destinataire, réfléchit la jeune femme à voix haute.

\- J'ai sûrement un livre sur le sujet, je vous l'apporterai dès que je l'aurai trouvé, Merlin n'est pas très ordonné en ce qui concerne ma bibliothèque secrète, se moqua-t-il voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Morgane sourit au nom de Merlin, son visage inquiet s'adoucissant, rappelant à Gaius un autre sujet qu'il voulait aborder avec la jeune fille.

\- D'ailleurs, je pense que vous devriez le laisser tranquille. Je comprends que vous puissiez être ... attirée. C'est le seul homme en dehors d'Arthur qui connaisse votre secret et qui vous accepte tel que vous êtes, et j'admets bien volontiers que vous avez souvent les mêmes idées sur des sujets on ne peut plus sensibles à Camelot. Vous avez de nombreux points communs, et aussi beaucoup de différences. La première et la seule qui compte, c'est votre différence de rang. Étant donné la position de serviteur de Merlin, si jamais Uther ou un autre noble se rendait compte de cet attachement, il risquerait sa tête. Je suis sérieux, Morgane. Il fait de son mieux pour se détacher et ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il risquerait de regretter, laissez-le faire.

\- Voyons, je n'éprouve rien de tel pour Merlin, nia la jeune femme, rougissant. Je refuse juste de perdre son amitié. Elle m'est précieuse, surtout dans ma position, s'il vous plaît Gaius, vous devez comprendre à quel point je suis seule.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas perdre son amitié, je vous suggère de le laisser tranquille... pour le moment. Il a besoin d'espace, il reviendra vers vous, quand il sera prêt.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Mais… je dois lui dire.

\- Lui dire quoi ? haussa les sourcils Gaius.

\- Mon cauchemar ... Je l'ai vu ... en train de se faire tirer dessus des poignards. Elle se plantait à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Et ce n'était pas un entraînement ... souffla la jeune femme, inquiète.

Le médecin hocha la tête, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Je le préviendrai. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Merlin a plus d'un tour dans son sac, il s'en sortira.

Morgane lui sourit doucement, rassérénée, malgré l'inquiétude et l'angoisse persistante qui faisait contracter son ventre. La jeune femme le regarda partir, les yeux dans le vague, repensant à une lettre qu'elle avait écrit, il y avait de ça quelques mois.

À suivre.


	24. Le cristal magique - Part 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Je remercie Angeyoru, Loonicrone et Bernie Calling pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Je poste avec quelques jours de retard. J'ai quelques soucis dans ma réécriture : J'ai besoin d'une bêta reader. J'ai contacté plusieurs personnes mais peu de réponse. Donc je lance un dernier appel afin d'avoir une diffusion maximum, je prendrais ma décision dans la semaine. Je pense qu'à partir de l'épisode 5, je passerai à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines au lieu de toutes les semaines.**

 _Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta reader dans le cadre de l'écriture de ma fanfiction : le destin est plus puissant qu'on ne le croit dans le fandom Merlin._

 _Ce que je recherche, c'est surtout une première lecture pour discuter des passages qui me posent problème, bref un autre éclairage. Je ne cherche pas particulièrement une correctrice, même si d'autres yeux font souvent un meilleur travail. C'est surtout un travail d'échange._

 _C'est une longue histoire. C'est la troisième partie d'une fic qui reprend l'intégralité de la saison 3 de Merlin en tenant compte des changements que j'ai effectué durant mes deux précédentes histoires. Actuellement je publie à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je risque de passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'essaie de faire en sorte d'avoir des chapitres d'environ 5000 mots pour une question de régularité. Je veux que les épisodes gardent l'esprit de la série en étant tout à fait différent en même temps._

 _Comme je respecte l'esprit de la série, Arthur restera avec Gwen - je ne conçois pas de le mettre avec Merlin, même si la série a largement joué sur l'ambiguïté._

 _J'espère avoir donné suffisamment d'informations. Je reste à votre service si vous auriez d'autres questions afin de dé_ _cider si ça vous intéresserait de devenir mon bêta reader._

 _Voilà, merci beaucoup de votre attention._

 _Bonne journée_

 _Abeille_

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Le cristal magique - Partie 3**

-0-0-0-

Ayant abandonné Gauvain qui ne semblait guère avoir besoin de lui, Merlin était retourné à son service auprès d'Arthur. Dire que le prince avait été soulagé en le voyant émerger dans ses appartements était un euphémisme.

Lui aussi, à vrai dire. Plus Arthur restait seul longtemps, plus il mettait le bazar. Il n'y avait eu qu'une soirée et quelques heures de la matinée, sans qu'il puisse prévenir les dégâts de son maître. Et à part les vêtements éparpillés qu'il allait se hâter de porter à la lingerie, rien n'avait été dérangé. Arthur s'était bien comporté, Merlin en aurait presque éprouvé de la fierté.

Et aussitôt, le blond assaillit le sorcier de question.

\- Comment va Gauvain ?

\- Il se remet, répondit le brun, avant d'apercevoir, perplexe, par la fenêtre des chevaliers arriver. Qui sont ces gens ?

Arthur s'approcha et reconnaissant l'homme, il sourit.

\- Ah. Messire Derian, il vient pour la mêlée.

\- Ah, je vois ! Ce tournoi où les chevaliers caracolent en se battant avec des épées sans aucune raison valable ! se moqua le sorcier en secouant la tête, roulant des yeux.

\- C'est bien plus que ça la mêlée, se récria Arthur, vexé.

\- Vraiment ? Moi je n'y ai rien vu d'autre que des hommes qui se tapent dessus pour que le dernier debout soit désigné vainqueur, argua Merlin, peu convaincu, les sourcils relevés

\- La mêlée est ce qui donne la mesure du courage, se buta le prince, très sérieux.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on parle de la même chose ? interrogea le brun, sceptique.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre. Tu n'es pas chevalier, réfuta Arthur, agacé.

\- Si ça veut dire que je ne me prends pas de coups sur la tête, je suis bien content ! commenta alors son serviteur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que ça veut dire ! lui cria Arthur, en lui lançant sur la tête le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. Tout ça doit être nettoyé avant midi.

Merlin se frotta l'arrière de la tête, dans un essai pour effacer la douleur lancinante provoquée par l'objet, avant de se tourner vers son agresseur et de lui tirer la langue, se précipitant vers la sortie, les bras chargés des vêtements sales, tandis que le prince sortait son arsenal de projectile, en vain, puisque son valet avait déjà atteint le bout du couloir.

-0-0-0-

Dans une cahute à l'allure minable à des lieues de Camelot, Dagrr et son compagnon d'arme avaient débusqué un vieux sorcier capable de les aider dans leur vengeance, du moins pour une partie de leur plan.

La brute n'admettait pas la défaite et encore moins l'humiliation, il allait faire manger son épée à ce blondinet, mais tuer un prince ne se faisait pas sans conséquence, aussi pour une fois, il avait fallu qu'il utilise son cerveau. Heureusement sa mémoire lui avait donné une solution facile à mettre en place.

Ce plan était infaillible, et étant donné le contexte parfait!

\- Voici les épées de Surlorne, comme vous les avez demandées, présenta le vieil homme.

\- Elles sont émoussées, remarqua Dagrr.

\- Ça, c'est seulement l'apparence qu'elles ont. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de telles épées ? questionna le sorcier, perplexe.

\- Ça ne te regarde en rien vieillard n'est-ce pas ! Tu as les cristaux ? exigea la brute.

\- L'argent d'abord, rétorqua le vieil homme.

Le brigand sortit une bourse à contrecœur et la tendit au sorcier. Ce dernier vérifia la somme avant d'aller chercher un coffret dont il sortit deux colliers dont le pendentif était un énorme cristal. Il les remit alors en place, tandis que Dagrr tendait la main pour attraper le coffret. Le sorcier recula pour l'en empêcher.

\- Pas encore … déclara le vieil homme avant de jeter une incantation et de lui expliquer. Le détenteur de ces cristaux aura la capacité de prendre la forme de toutes personnes dont elle prendra le sang !

\- Merci, sourit méchamment Dagrr.

\- Merci ! fit le vieux sorcier.

À peine avait-il fini de me remercier qu'un poignard se fichait dans son cœur, le brigand récupérant sa bourse.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda son compagnon.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons nous venger du Prince Arthur de Camelot ! répondit son acolyte, le visage tordu dans une grimace perverse.

-0-0-0-

Assise à sa coiffeuse, finissant de se parer pour l'accueil officiel des chevaliers venant pour la mêlée, Morgane réfléchissait.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, ma Dame ! s'extasia Audrey, alors qu'elle reculait pour admirer l'ensemble, alors qu'elle venait de terminer la coiffure de sa maîtresse.

\- Tu es gentille, répondit la sorcière. C'est dû à ton travail. Et je suis en avance en plus.

\- Je vous ai réveillée trop tôt ? s'inquiéta la jeune servante.

\- Non, j'ai de la correspondance qui m'attend. Je vais m'y atteler. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller au marché m'acheter des fleurs ? J'aimerais changer l'ambiance de cette pièce. J'aimerais des fleurs plus printanières, plus sauvages, plus odorantes. Je te laisse carte libre. Je sais que tu feras au mieux, déclara la sorcière en souriant gentiment.

\- Bien sûr, je vais faire ça tout de suite, répondit Audrey, avant d'esquisser une légère révérence et de se diriger vers la porte avant que la brune ne l'arrête.

\- Audrey ?

\- Oui, Ma Dame ?

\- Je … tenais à m'excuser de t'avoir questionnée, ce n'était pas bien de ma part. Tu as le droit d'avoir ton intimité. Je suis de nature curieuse, je voulais juste savoir si cela avait été agréable. Nullement t'embarrasser, s'excusa Morgane.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, vraiment, commença la jeune fille aux cheveux cachés dans un turban, en secouant la tête.

\- Si, c'était inadmissible de ma part de me mêler de tes affaires. J'en suis navrée et j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses, la coupa la pupille d'Uther.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça la servante, avant de sourire timidement, et de se retirer en rougissant.

Le sourire triste de Morgane se fana et elle soupira. C'était attendrissant de la voir redevenir aussi timide qu'à ses débuts, mais cela lui rappelait de manière assourdissante sa propre solitude. Le discours de Gaius résonnait encore dans sa tête. Elle était restée longtemps prostrée dans son lit avant de s'endormir les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme se leva et s'agenouilla près de son lit et sortit de dessous le sommier un petit coffret assez plat pour y être glissé.

Elle souffla dessus pour enlever les traces de poussière, avant de l'ouvrir, et d'en sortir un des faucons en bois qui lui servirait de messager. Son regard accrocha la lettre posée juste en dessous, au-dessus de la pile des missives de son père, sur laquelle elle avait calligraphié avec soin le nom de Merlin.

La sorcière la prit, et l'ouvrant relit cette lettre qu'elle avait écrit il y avait quelques mois déjà. Son enlèvement le lui avait fait oublier, mais Gaius la lui avait rappelée cruellement.

 _Cher ami,_

 _Comme cela est étrange. Utiliser ce mot ami, alors que je ne suis plus vraiment sûre que ce soit de l'amitié que j'éprouve pour toi. Je ne sais comment j'en suis venue à te voir sous un autre angle que celui de l'amitié._

 _En réalité, le seul savoir dont je dispose est la certitude que tu es quelqu'un de bien, qui que tu puisses être, car même ça je ne suis plus sûre de savoir._

 _Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que tu étais ce serviteur maladroit secrètement amoureux de ma servante personnelle, ma meilleure amie. Tu étais un garçon gentil et charmant, mais pour le moins étrange dans ses réactions._

 _J'ai toujours pensé que c'était dû à une timidité pleine de modestie … mais à présent je ne sais plus. Au fil des mois, j'ai pu me rendre compte que ce n'était pas par amour que tu avais sauvé Gwen, qu'en réalité tu agissais comme ça envers tous ceux que tu considérais être tes amis et même avec quiconque semblait mériter ton aide._

 _Je ne compte plus tes actes de bravoures, tes généreux silences, ton altruisme et ta bonté. Comment fais-tu pour accepter les remarques stupides et acerbes que te fait cet âne à tout bout de champ ? Il ne se rend pas compte du nombre de service que tu lui as rendu, mais pour moi qui t'observe si souvent … c'est une évidence. Tout comme la tristesse que tu caches derrière ton masque de jovialité._

 _À présent, je me contente la plupart du temps de rester éloignée pour t'observer, mes diverses interventions ayant la plupart du temps tourné au vinaigre. Je n'arrive quasiment plus à supporter l'attitude d'Uther et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de l'aider ou de le protéger._

 _Aujourd'hui pourtant, j'ai une envie irrépressible d'aller vers toi. Je ne sais pourquoi, ta tristesse semble transparaître davantage comme si ton masque s'était fissuré. J'ai même surpris Arthur en train de te réconforter. À sa façon bien sûr, maladroite et lourde, mais c'était touchant de sa part._

 _Et voilà que je t'écris une lettre que je jetterais probablement au feu. Suis-je folle d'envisager éprouver un sentiment pareil pour quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais me le rendre, du seul fait de nos conditions sociales si différentes ? Sûrement, mais je n'ai jamais cru à la différence de classe, j'ai toujours trouvé que les trois quart des lois imposées à Camelot manquaient de bon sens. Ma meilleure amie est la fille du forgeron et … tu le sais je suis une sorcière. Il n'y a pas pire rebut dans le royaume, selon les critères de ce roi et de ses règles absurdes._

 _Pourtant toi, tu le sais, et tu ne m'as pas rejetée, ni trahie. Malgré cela, j'ai construit un mur invisible entre toi et moi et même entre moi et Guenièvre qui pourtant ne sait rien. Au début, je me sentais chamboulée et j'ai cru que c'était la raison pour laquelle je préférais ne plus trop te voir. Et puis petit à petit, je me suis rendue compte que j'observais tes faits et gestes à la dérobée, finissant même par en rougir._

 _En réalité, je crois qu'en m'aidant à comprendre ce que j'étais et en m'acceptant ainsi … nous sommes devenus si intimes que cela m'a effrayée. Et maintenant, je voudrais tellement être aussi proche que je l'étais à l'époque. Pour pouvoir t'aider et aussi pouvoir te dire ce que j'éprouve._

 _Pourtant ce n'est pas possible, je le sais. Cela te mettrait dans une position épouvantable. Je crois que je sais qu'il n'est pas question de te donner cette lettre. Pourtant je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à la brûler. Je vais la mettre dans ma boîte à secret. Là où elle est cachée, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle soit trouvée._

 _C'est d'une certaine manière un moyen de préserver cet amour naissant que j'étouffe dans l'œuf. Je suis condamnée à rester seule étant donné ma condition, mais j'aurais au moins le souvenir d'avoir aimé._

 _Morgane_

Elle avait oublié, mais elle l'avait écrit… amour naissant. À présent, la jeune femme en était sûre. Ce qui lui tordait l'estomac chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence était du désir … et elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui ne pourrait jamais prétendre à sa main. Une larme coula sur ses joues et tomba sur le papier, diluant un peu l'encre qui courrait dessus.

Elle se releva posant la boîte sur le lit ainsi que la lettre qu'elle replia soigneusement, sans prendre le temps de la remettre à l'abri dans son coffre à secret.

Il valait mieux se concentrer sur le plus important. Écrire à Balinor pour savoir s'il y avait moyen de contrôler son don de voyance, et envoyer le pli par magie avant qu'Audrey ne revienne.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit, prenant son nécessaire d'écriture. La missive fut rapidement rédigée, et aussitôt cachetée, Morgane prit le volatile en bois afin de le réveiller. Puis elle se concentra sur ce que Gaius lui avait appris sur l'ancien langage avant de modifier oralement son incantation habituelle.

L'oiseau qui portait à son cou le pli décolla et se dirigea vers la fenêtre que Morgane s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle admira son élancée vers le ciel bleu, jusqu'à ce que des coups retentissent, un garde la priant de rejoindre l'escalier monumental pour recevoir leurs hôtes.

La sorcière soupira, puis se décida à remplir sa fonction de première Dame.

-0-0-0-

Sa matinée ayant été libérée du fait des obligations de Morgane, Guenièvre décida d'en profiter pour aller rendre visite à un vieil ami. À cette heure et étant donné l'événement de la semaine, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il était sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la cour du château, la métisse croisa sa remplaçante avec qui elle échangea quelques mots, avant de chacune partir de son côté. Après avoir traversé la cour principale, la jeune fille atteignit l'escalier dérobé du personnel qui lui permettrait de descendre directement sur le terrain, lui évitant de contourner toute la ville basse.

De nombreux chevaliers, arrivés la veille ou résidents à Camelot, étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner, et Gwen finit par apercevoir au fond du terrain Léon qui discutait avec des apprentis dispensés de la mêlée mais pourtant cherchant à y participer.

\- Votre formation n'est pas achevée, ce serait extrêmement dangereux. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Uther vous en dispense. Au lieu de vous enflammer pour la mêlée, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous entraîner. D'ici une à deux semaines, Arthur vous convoquera pour l'épreuve finale et ce ne sera pas évident de tenir une minute contre lui ! finit-il de les sermonner.

Les apprentis baissèrent la tête avant de partir, honteux d'avoir été si présomptueux. Léon se tourna alors pour voir Guenièvre qui lui souriait gentiment.

\- Tu sembles beaucoup les impressionner, dis-donc, taquina la jeune femme.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude de me tutoyer, sourit-il.

\- En privé, toujours comme lorsque nous étions enfants. On peut discuter un peu ? demanda la métisse.

\- Bien sûr, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. De quoi veux-tu m'entretenir ?

\- De Dame Morgane et … d'Audrey.

Ce simple mot suffit à le faire se figer, regardant autour de lui, ayant presque peur qu'on ait pu l'entendre.

-Euh, si on allait se promener pour en discuter ? proposa l'homme.

Gwen hocha la tête, et le suivit, longeant les murs de pierre, contournant le château et atteignant la grande plaine qu'il fallait traverser pour rejoindre les portes du château.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler d'Audrey ? finit-il alors par questionner.

\- C'est intéressant que tu choisisses de parler d'Audrey avant Dame Morgane, s'amusa la métisse.

\- C'est parce que je suis inquiet … commença le chevalier.

\- À cause de Lucas ? visa justement Gwen.

\- Oui, et je ne pense pas avoir tort de le faire. Il l'a embrassée ! De force !

Guenièvre s'arrêta surprise.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il l'a embrassée ?

\- Parce que Merlin ... m'a entraîné pour les ... espionner.

La métisse secoua la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à cet idiot. Tu n'as pas honte de l'avoir suivie ?

\- J'avais peur qu'il l'agresse, ce qu'il a fait. Heureusement elle ne s'est pas laissée faire.

\- Il ne l'a pas agressée, Lucas était intimement convaincu qu'elle était intéressée. Audrey n'a pas du tout conscience de l'effet qu'elle produit sur le sexe opposé. Ni des conséquences ... Il était de bonne foi, maintenant il est au courant qu'elle ne répondait pas à ces attentes, il ne tentera plus rien. Encore que personnellement je lui conseillerais persévérer.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. - Il est gentil, et ça la dégourdirait un peu et lui donnerait plus d'assurance, et puis ça peut mener à plus, à moins que tu n'aies une autre idée en ce qui concerne son avenir ?

\- Je ... non, bien sûr que non.

\- Parce que, comme tu lui as offert le peigne de ta mère, je me disais ...

\- Quoi ?

Comme il était amusant de lui faire perdre la parole, il ne prononçait plus que des quoi angoissé qui faisait penser à un canard couinant.

\- J'étais là quand ta mère est morte et qu'elle t'a dit de l'offrir à l'élue de ton cœur. J'ai parfaitement conscience que tu es amoureux d'elle. Morgane en a conscience, du moins elle l'espère tellement qu'elle suppose que tu l'es. Son instinct pour ces choses est effrayant. Merlin aussi ... sinon il ne t'aurait pas proposé de la suivre. Et je suis presque sûre qu'Arthur s'en doute. Ce qui montre que tes sentiments sont loin d'être discrets

Léon resta interdit, sa respiration s'arrêtant quelques secondes. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Maintenant la scène lui revenait en pleine face. Il avait offert une preuve de son amour à Audrey sans même en avoir été conscient.

\- Léon ?

\- Je ... j'avais oublié. Mais c'est vrai, je l'aime, reconnut enfin le chevalier.

\- Dans ce cas, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais ... mais la cour ne l'acceptera jamais.

\- Il faut que tu te décides, te déclarer ou la laisser tranquille afin qu'elle puisse rencontrer quelqu'un de son rang.

\- Je ... je ne sais pas...

\- Je te conseille d'être le plus franc possible avec elle. Tu sais, elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Tu as vu sa crise d'angoisse ? Imagine la tension que pourrait provoquer le rejet de la cour entière !

\- Sa crise n'a eu lieu que parce qu'on a touché à des souvenirs manifestement traumatisants. Elle mène bien sa barque, et avec des amis et toi, elle n'a pas besoin de l'acceptation de la cour. Mais je comprends que tu veuilles la ménager. Sois franc, c'est le mieux à faire. La laisser décider et choisir sa vie plutôt que de toujours voler à son secours. Tu la prives de son indépendance et ce n'est pas bien.

\- Tu es si sage...

La métisse eut un gloussement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le chevalier la regarda perplexe avant de soupirer.

\- Tu voulais me parler de Dame Morgane aussi …se souvint le jeune homme.

\- Oui, Arthur a facilement avalé l'explication de Merlin selon laquelle tu aurais 'deviné' qu'elle avait des pouvoirs. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es observateur et suffisamment intelligent pour en effet faire ce genre de déduction … mais jamais tu n'aurais avancé cette hypothèse sans avoir cherché d'abord à prouver celle-ci.

Léon déglutit. Gwen oubliait souvent d'être idiote et elle le connaissait trop bien.

\- Écoute, … je préférerais ne pas en parler.

\- Tu reconnais donc que tu as piégé Merlin pour confirmer tes soupçons ? demanda la jeune fille.

Alors, c'était ça qu'elle pensait … Le plus simple serait de confirmer, c'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout.

\- Oui, répondit-il trop vite.

\- Mmh, toi, tu me mens, comprit la métisse.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, joua alors Léon, afin de ne pas trahir le secret de Merlin.

\- D'accord. Mais si je trouve par moi-même … tu pourras toujours confirmer mes soupçons ? se moqua la jeune fille.

Le chevalier rougit violemment. Mentait-il si mal ?

\- Disons que je connais toutes tes mauvaises habitudes, tu peux sans nul doute bluffer les écuyers mais moi, jamais. Néanmoins, je tenais à te remercier d'être du coté de Morgane. Elle a terriblement peur qu'Uther le découvre.

\- Elle ne devrait pas. Uther fera très certainement une exception à sa loi pour elle, analysa-t-il.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, mais je ne mettrais pas ma main au feu. Il peut se montrer imprévisible. Comment se fait-il que tu acceptes si facilement que la magie puisse ne pas être néfaste ? s'étonna Guenièvre.

\- Ma mère m'a donné une éducation très ouverte sur le sujet. Elle a connu Camelot avant, pendant et après la Purge. Elle a fréquenté Viviane, Ygerne et Nimue … Ma mère a toujours été très posée sur le sujet, tout en conseillant la mesure. Elle disait : Uther a trouvé un coupable idéal sur lequel déverser son propre sentiment de culpabilité. Ayant servi des années Camelot et Uther, je peux confirmer qu'il est un excellent roi sauf lorsque le sujet touche à la magie. Il perd alors tout contrôle. J'ai tendance à croire ce que m'a dit ma mère, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point Dame Elinor était réfléchie, pourtant c'est elle qui m'a appris à lire. Elle tenait à ce que toutes ses servantes soient le plus instruites possibles. C'était une femme tellement vertueuse, se souvint la jeune femme.

Léon sourit, nostalgique, puis secoua la tête, cherchant à revenir à la réalité.

\- Je suppose que maintenant il faudrait que j'aille parler à Audrey … comme tu me l'as conseillé

\- Oui. Enfin … si tu as pris une décision. Elle est au marché il suffit de rejoindre la porte principale. Moi je vais remonter à l'aire d'entraînement. C'est agréable de ne pas traverser la foule de la ville basse.

\- Et ainsi je serai seul pour lui parler ?

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Et le jeune homme sourit.

-0-0-0-

Détestant se prélasse, Gauvain se décida à se lever et avisa la fenêtre de la pièce. Prenant une caisse, il monta dessus et l'ouvrit pleinement, appréciant la vue magnifique que lui conférait la hauteur. Il sourit alors. Et s'il allait explorer cette cité… trouver la taverne par exemple.

Il attrapa sa veste en cuir, et sortit de la pièce, découvrant le laboratoire par la même occasion. Il siffla d'admiration puis se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune homme trouva sans peine l'escalier et laissa son instinct le conduire jusque la cour principale qu'il traversa avant de rejoindre la ville haute.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait fait le tour de la ville partie haute et basse, et n'avait découvert qu'une taverne. Ce qui en soit était bien triste. Gauvain se décida alors à remonter vers la ville haute, remontant la rue principale remplie d'étals divers. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut.

Une superbe jeune fille, aux cheveux châtains s'il pouvait faire confiance aux mèches qui s'échappaient d'un turban composés de tissus vert de différentes teintes allait d'un étal à l'autre, un panier rempli de fleurs sauvages. Ses traits étaient doux, et ses yeux verts semblaient joyeux. Elle discutait avec le marchand qui finit par lui remettre une gerbe supplémentaire.

Il eut un sourire séducteur. Quelle jolie proie à chasser. Ce serait agréable de lui faire la cour. Vu qu'elle appréciait manifestement les fleurs, il attrapa une pâquerette sur un étal et se dirigea vers elle, la stoppant dans son élan, au moment où Léon passait la porte la plus proche, le rendant spectateur impuissant.

\- Je crois que ceci vous appartient, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas ma couleur, sourit Audrey, convaincue qu'il se moquait d'elle et jouait. S'il tenait à se jouer d'elle, la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- Voyons cela, dit-il, portant sa main jusqu'au turban, l'accrochant entre le turban et une mèche qui en glissait.

Le contact fit frémir la jeune fille. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée comme ça. Grand-père lui caressait le sommet de la tête pour lui transmettre sa fierté ou son affection. Guenièvre la prenait généralement par le bras, ou l'entourait des siens pour la réconforter. Gaius l'avait soignée avec délicatesse, et Léon ne l'avait touchée que pour la transporter délicatement jusqu'au laboratoire du médecin ou pour lui prendre les mains avec douceur. Il se montrait toujours excessivement respectueux de son espace personnel.

Le chevalier se figea à cette vue, suffisamment près pour entendre ce que le couple se disait. Il se déplaça doucement dans la partie la plus ombragée de la porte, n'osant pas intervenir, malgré la jalousie intense qu'il ressentit au moment où cet… inconnu glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Audrey, serrant douloureusement son cœur.

Elle n'avait aucun contact avec les autres serviteurs ou les nobles, à part pour le travail. Et à part le baiser volé de Lucas, aucun homme n'avait eu une telle intimité avec elle. Ce baiser avait été trop rapide, et l'avait trop surprise et gênée pour qu'elle ait été capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre, ici c'était … étrange. Audrey se reprit, ne pas montrer son trouble et le confondre, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Je parie que vous en avez des quantités à offrir, sourit ironiquement la servante, reprenant du poil de la bête.

\- La vôtre est la seule est unique, charma Gauvain.

Elle secoua la tête, montrant clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas et chercha à reprendre sa course. Seulement l'homme ne s'en contenta pas et se mit en travers de sa route.

\- Je m'appelle Gauvain. Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom. Vous me faites l'effet d'une princesse alors c'est sans doute quelque chose comme Sophie ou Esméralda. C'est ça, Princesse Esméralda, sourit-il, avant de s'incliner devant elle.

\- Arrêtez, tout le monde nous regarde ! gémit Audrey, à moitié amusée à moitié gênée.

\- Il faut me dire votre prénom d'abord, séduit l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs.

-C'est Audrey, avoua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien voilà. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, lui déclara-t-il, puis il désigna son panier. Laissez-moi portez ça, une princesse ne doit pas transporter ses fleurs.

\- Malheureusement, je ne suis pas une princesse, reprit Audrey, reprenant de l'assurance.

\- Oui mais voyez-vous… Vous en êtes une pour moi.

La phrase fit pouffer la jeune femme. C'était tellement pitoyable… Et tellement adorable en même temps.

Une bouffée de colère emplit le cœur de Léon qui se décida à intervenir, sortant de l'ombre avant de reculer prestement alors qu'une charrette s'interposait entre lui et l'objet de sa rage.

\- Ça ne marche pas, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Gauvain.

\- Non pas vraiment, mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé et de renoncer au bon moment. répondit la jeune femme, fière d'avoir réussi à se faire comprendre. Elle lui rendit alors la fleur. Reprenez-là, au cas où vous auriez le béguin pour une autre.

\- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous, exagéra le jeune homme en portant la main au cœur.

\- Mais bien sûr, rigola Audrey, qui repartit vers le château, laissant Gauvain sourire de manière idiote, avant de se rendre à la taverne du coin.

Lorsqu'enfin Léon put se dégager de sa cachette, ils avaient disparu… le laissant misérable et inquiet. Où étaient-ils ? Et surtout, étaient-ils ensemble ?

-0-0-0-

Après avoir fait le tour de ses corvées, le valet revint dans les appartements d'Arthur, déserté par le prince qui s'occupait des dernières formalités concernant l'accueil des chevaliers au château.

Dire que le château était plein à craquer n'aurait pas suffi à exprimer à quel point il y avait de monde. Chaque chambre d'invités accueillait plusieurs chevaliers venus de la même cité ou du même comté. Il fallait s'accorder afin de ne pas créer d'inimitiés ou de jalousie. D'ici peu, Arthur reviendrait, en pestant contre le chef du personnel, qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à suivre ses directives, étant donné qu'il ne percevait pas les subtilités de la hiérarchie entre les nobles.

Personnellement, Merlin comprenait que Siôr s'emmêle les pinceaux. Un noble était un noble, c'est à dire quelqu'un dont la parole valait mieux que celle des roturiers, capable de vous marcher dessus si besoin. Pour le chef du personnel comme pour lui, qu'un noble ait plus de pouvoir qu'un autre n'avait aucune importance puisque les deux vous étaient supérieurs.

Pour Arthur, néanmoins, cela avait de l'importance, puisque les plaintes s'érigeraient contre lui. Les nobles n'avaient rien d'autres à faire que de se tirer dans les pattes, décidément. Merlin soupira, la hiérarchie était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, mais il était important qu'il en apprenne le plus possible, de manière à aider au mieux le prince lors de ce genre d'événements ou lors de visites officielles.

Tout à ses pensées, le valet rangeait consciencieusement les appartements, prenant le temps de dépoussiérer, vu qu'il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de le faire d'ici quelques jours avec toutes les prestations officielles du prince. Cet après-midi, ce serait d'ailleurs son tour de s'occuper d'accueillir les chevaliers, afin qu'Uther puisse retourner à son travail, tandis que Morgane veillerait à ce que l'intendance soit correctement effectuée.

Rester des heures au soleil à attendre l'arrivée des combattants n'avait rien d'enthousiasmant ... Mais cela l'assurerait de ne pas croiser Morgane. Leur rencontre chez Gaius l'avait à la fois glacé et rempli de joie. Il n'avait pas osé croiser son regard qu'il avait senti vissé dur lui. Le sorcier achevait le rangement et les poussières quand Arthur revint de ses négociations avec Siôr, manifestement moins irrité qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de corvées ? demanda Arthur en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour prendre des parchemins qui y avaient été abandonnés.

\- Balayer et passer à l'eau, j'aurais fini d'ici une heure, moins peut-être si vous ne restez pas... répondit franchement Merlin, trop dans ses pensées pour vraiment se rendre compte de son ton sérieux, et de l'impertinence de sa réponse.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas, Merlin semblait trop concentré par son travail pour qu'il le dérange.

\- Bien, je ne faisais que passer, dès que tu as fini, va me chercher de quoi manger, je dois pouvoir prendre le relais dès midi. Je reviens d'ici une demi-heure.

Merlin se contenta de hocher la tête, alors qu'il sortait le matériel dont il avait besoin du placard. Le valet balayait déjà quand le prince passa le seuil de la porte. Pour une fois qu'il avait besoin que le brun soit efficace, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait de la chance. Malgré tout, le blond se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il parle à son serviteur. Il avait la tête ailleurs en ce moment... Merlin n'était pas tout simplement pas lui. Quelque chose devait le perturber.

-0-0-0-

Dans une robe rouge aux teintes bordeaux, ornée de broderies d'or, Morgane représentait fièrement Camelot, souriant aux chevaliers qui arrivaient progressivement dans la cour principale, aux côtés du roi. Les plus jeunes rougissaient et baissaient la tête timidement devant sa beauté tandis que les plus assurés lui rendaient un sourire aguicheur, du moins lorsque Uther regardait ailleurs.

Affable, Uther se tenait de manière à ne pas mettre mal-à-l'aise sa pupille, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher régulièrement de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il devait admettre qu'elle remplissait ses fonctions de première dame de Camelot avec beaucoup de noblesse.

Fière, altière et d'une beauté à couper le souffle, la petite fille qu'il avait recueilli était devenue une jeune femme accomplie. Sa pupille était largement en âge de se marier et pourtant il se refusait toujours à en faire l'annonce. De nombreuses demandes étaient déjà arrivées à Camelot, et il y avait toujours opposé un non ferme et définitif, arguant que Morgane n'y était pas favorable.

En réalité, le roi ne savait pas trop ce que désirait la jeune femme. Il avait conscience qu'elle aimait son indépendance et qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'on lui impose un époux. Uther tenait trop à son bonheur pour le lui faire subir de toute façon, mais peut-être qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui fasse officiellement la cour ? Désirait-elle se marier ? Fonder une famille et quitter la cour ?

Le plus simple serait de lui demander... Peut-être qu'après son anniversaire qui s'approchait, il le lui demanderait. Le roi sentait qu'en ce moment, Morgane avait besoin de solitude, du moins d'être soulagée de sa présence. Rétablir une sorte de dialogue après un temps de répit pourrait arranger les choses ?

Un chevalier s'inclina devant lui, puis sourit à la jeune femme qui lui présentait les formules d'accueil d'usage, le sortant de ses réflexions. Le jeune homme se crispa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le roi l'avait vu sourire un peu trop admirativement devant sa pupille, surprenant le roi. Avait-il peur de sa réaction parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que sa pupille plaisait au jeune chevalier ?

Uther sourit alors au chevalier, montrant qu'il n'était nullement offensé. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'un jeune homme soit sous le charme de Morgane. Peu de jeunes femmes dans tous le royaume pouvait se targuer d'avoir autant d'attraits que sa sublime pupille.

-0-0-0-

À quelques lieurs de Camelot, dans les bois, deux chevaliers finissaient de ranger leur paquetage, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Leur petit campement avait duré un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, ayant chacun prit le temps de faire une petite toilette bien utile pour leur arrivée à Camelot.

\- Combien de chemin nous reste-il jusqu'à Camelot ? demanda le premier chevalier, nommé Ethan, à l'allure déterminée et calme.

\- Une demi-journée de cheval. Le voyage est presque fini, déclara son compagnon à la barbe bien fournie.

\- Il est déjà fini pour toi... répondit Dagrr en sortant du sous-bois, l'épée à la main.

\- OSWALD ! Derrière toi ! cria Ethan.

Le dénommé Oswald bondit sur le côté, tirant son épée et se jetant avec force sur le bandit qui répondit avec hargne. De l'autre côté, Ethan eut à peine le temps de tirer la sienne dans l'idée de venir en aide à son compagnon de voyage, qu'un autre bandit l'attaqua. Très vite, les brigands prirent l'avantage, et d'un coup sec, Dagrr transperça Oswald, alors qu'Ethan tombait sous les assauts de son opposant.

\- Les cristaux, exigea Dagrr.

Son comparse les sortit de la bourse et les tendit. Dagrr caressa la pierre du sang encore frais qui coulait de son épée, avant d'enfiler le cristal, prenant aussitôt l'apparence du jeune homme brun et barbu.

\- Tu as fière allure, Dagrr.

\- Messire Oswald ! Le reprit son ami, en prenant un ton pédant.

\- Désolé, Messire, répondit sur le même ton son interlocuteur, amusé par la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. A ton tour. Ensuite nous pourrons prendre la place qui nous revient dans la mêlée ! se réjouit Dagrr.

 **à suivre...**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.

 **Je poste avec quelques jours de retard. J'ai quelques soucis dans ma réécriture : J'ai besoin d'une bêta reader. J'ai contacté plusieurs personnes mais peu de réponse. Donc je lance un dernier appel afin d'avoir une diffusion maximum, je prendrais ma décision dans la semaine. Je pense qu'à partir de l'épisode 5, je passerai à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines au lieu de toutes les semaines.**

 _Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta reader dans le cadre de l'écriture de ma fanfiction : le destin est plus puissant qu'on ne le croit dans le fandom Merlin._

 _Ce que je recherche, c'est surtout une première lecture pour discuter des passages qui me posent problème, bref un autre éclairage. Je ne cherche pas particulièrement une correctrice, même si d'autres yeux font souvent un meilleur travail. C'est surtout un travail d'échange._

 _C'est une longue histoire. C'est la troisième partie d'une fic qui reprend l'intégralité de la saison 3 de Merlin en tenant compte des changements que j'ai effectué durant mes deux précédentes histoires. Actuellement je publie à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je risque de passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'essaie de faire en sorte d'avoir des chapitres d'environ 5000 mots pour une question de régularité. Je veux que les épisodes gardent l'esprit de la série en étant tout à fait différent en même temps._

 _Comme je respecte l'esprit de la série, Arthur restera avec Gwen - je ne conçois pas de le mettre avec Merlin, même si la série a largement joué sur l'ambiguïté._

 _J'espère avoir donné suffisamment d'informations. Je reste à votre service si vous auriez d'autres questions afin de décider si ça vous intéresserait de devenir mon bêta reader._

 _Voilà, merci beaucoup de votre attention._

 _Bonne journée_

 _Abeille_


	25. Le cristal magique - Part 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Bêta reader :** Loonicrone … Merci à elle ;)

 **Je remercie Evig Morder, Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Le cristal magique - Partie 4**

Après ses achats au marché, Audrey avait ramené son panier lourdement chargé, et s'était empressée, de garnir les magnifiques vases que possédait sa maîtresse. Elle les arrangea avec talent afin d'obtenir des bouquets non seulement odorant mais harmonieux et colorés.

La jeune fille ramassa ensuite le linge à apporter à la buanderie, remettant en ordre l'ensemble de la pièce, replaçant les ornements qu'elle avait proposé à Morgane ce matin lors de sa coiffure dans leur coffret. Avisant le coffret sur le lit, elle le dépoussiéra correctement avec un chiffon, le mettant bien en évidence sur la grande table, puis prit le pli comportant le nom de Merlin, perplexe et le glissa dans sa poche pour lui remettre quand elle le croiserait.

La jeune fille au turban vert attrapa la panière de linge, et sortit, refermant soigneusement la porte. Elle avait tout juste le temps de déposer le linge sale, revenir déposer le linge propre récupéré à la lingerie, puis d'aller chercher le repas de sa maîtresse.

-0-0-0-

Avec l'efficacité redoutable dont Merlin avait fait preuve, Arthur avait rejoint son père avant l'heure, lui permettant de quitter son poste, et délivrant Morgane de ses obligations, bien qu'elle resta quelques instants pour discuter avec lui.

\- En avance ? Je suis impressionnée, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Merlin s'est pris pour une tornade pour une fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il deviendrait presque un bon serviteur... s'amusa Arthur, avant de soupirer légèrement.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire, fit la pupille d'Uther, remarquant son soupir.

\- Disons qu'il est moins marrant comme ça... Tu sais ce qui le perturbe ? tenta le prince, sachant que sa sœur de cœur avait souvent une bonne intuition pour ce genre de chose.

Morgane se troubla, se décomposant légèrement, avant de se reprendre, en secouant la tête. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Ça c'était étrange, vraiment. La jeune femme n'hésitait jamais à lui dire franchement ce qu'elle pensait … enfin sauf quand elle faisait des bêtises … pourquoi Morgane était-elle mal à l'aise avec le fait que Merlin soit perturbé ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas, mais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup croisé ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas être là ? Interrogea la brune en éludant la question.

\- Il est parti aux cuisines reporter mon plateau et manger par la même occasion. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde qui arriverait maintenant, justifia Arthur.

\- C'est sûr. Je vais y aller, Audrey ne va pas tarder à m'apporter mon dîner. Tu as des consignes pour l'intendance ou tu me laisses carte blanche ? demanda Morgane.

\- Carte blanche, bien sûr. Par contre, pourrais-tu veiller à ce que Siôr ne change pas l'attribution des chambres ?

Le visage de Morgane prit une expression ironique, il n'y avait pas moyen de faire entendre raison à l'intendant pour ce genre de chose et elle sourit avant de laisser échapper un léger rire avant d'abandonner Arthur qui secoua la tête, amusé par l'attitude de la brune. Néanmoins il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à la question. Par contre pas moyen de comprendre. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle encore pour l'empoisonnement ? Bah peu importe … ça finirait bien par se régler tout seul.

-0-0-0-

Les cuisines dégageaient des odeurs sublimes, qui firent oublier presque instantanément à Merlin ses noires pensées. Malheureusement ce festin n'était pas pour lui, et déposant le plateau pour que les plongeurs puissent faire leur boulot, il se dirigea vers l'armoire de victuailles réservées aux serviteurs et en sortit un morceau de pain, qu'il se mit à manger lentement.

Le serviteur se rendit compte qu'il était observé par la cuisinière, alors il engloutit le reste du morceau avant de se diriger hâtivement vers la sortie, voulant échapper à son regard noir.

\- Merlin ! le héla Berthe, reviens.

\- Je me suis pas approché de la nourriture, se défendit automatiquement le jeune homme.

\- Tu es amusant toi. Tu ne manges pas chez Gaius, aujourd'hui ? reprit la cuisinière.

\- Non, pas le temps, je dois aller aider Arthur à accueillir les invités pour la mêlée, expliqua le sorcier.

\- Et tu ne vas manger qu'un morceau de pain ?

\- Euh... lui confirma le jeune homme.

\- Tiens, mange ça, tu me diras ce que tu en penses, c'est une nouvelle recette pour le banquet de demain soir, proposa Berthe en lui tendant une assiette remplie de viande qui avait manifestement été marinée avant d'être cuite lentement avec des légumes printaniers. Assied-toi.

Merlin lui obéit et commença à manger, très content d'être dans les bonnes grâces de la cuisinière pour une fois.

\- Alors, c'est bon ?

\- Mmhh... délicieux, répondit le jeune homme entre deux bouchées.

\- Bien.

Elle le laissa manger tandis qu'elle allait donner d'autres ordres à ses assistants. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille dont le turban menaçait de glisser de sa tête surgit dans la pièce, essoufflée.

\- Audrey, tu viens chercher le repas de Dame Morgane ?

Elle hocha la tête vivement, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, tandis que Berthe sortait l'assiette du four, pour la déposer sur le plateau déjà préparé. C'est à ce moment que Merlin finit sa dernière bouchée et se leva pour courir à son poste, se faisant arrêter par Audrey.

\- Merlin, justement, tiens, fit-elle en sortant le pli de sa poche.

Le brun prit le pli, fronçant les sourcils, surpris de recevoir une missive de sa part, mais c'était bien son nom qui était écrit sur le parchemin. Il retourna l'enveloppe plusieurs fois, avant de relever la tête pour voir sortir Audrey avec son plateau lourdement chargé, l'empêchant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres... pourquoi ?

\- Merlin ? demanda Berthe en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui ? se réveilla le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne devais rejoindre le prince ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle le vit se raidit avant d'empocher le pli et de courir comme un dératé vers la sortie. La vielle femme secoua la tête amusée, ce garçon était vraiment déstabilisant dans ses réactions, et s'il n'avait pas eu la mauvaise habitude de vouloir de temps à autres lui chaparder de la nourriture, elle l'aurait volontiers pris sous son aile.

-0-0-0-

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le parvis aux cotés, deux chevaliers étaient déjà en train de franchir les dernières portes menant à la cour principale. Arthur lui lança un regard noir, et Merlin fit un léger sourire d'excuse.

\- Tu as failli être en retard ! grinça des dents le prince.

\- J'ai été retenu à la cuisine ... et je ne suis pas en retard, murmura le brun.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, fit le blond, les yeux rétrécis par sa mauvaise humeur.

Son visage changea du tout au tout en reconnaissant un des chevaliers, il se détendit et s'ouvrit en un large sourire.

\- Messire Oswald ! Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le courage de venir ! plaisanta le blond en lui tendant les mains pour l'accueillir.

\- Moi, perdre une occasion de vous faire tomber à la renverse ! taquina Oswald, ou du moins Dagrr, comprenant vite que les deux hommes devaient bien s'entendre... et de surcroît c'était vrai, Dagrr allait adorer le renverser par terre pour ensuite lui enfoncer son épée dans la gorge.

\- Vous n'y êtes encore jamais parvenu, répondit du tac au tac Arthur, tandis que derrière lui Merlin levait le yeux au ciel... que de bêtises.

\- Cette fois, ça sera différent, répondit le brigand sous son aspect de chevalier, sûr de lui.

Arthur le prit pour de l'humour, inconscient de ne pas parler à son vieil ami Oswald et se mit à rire. Puis il aperçut le compagnon de son ami, et lui serra également la main.

\- Messire Ethan, se présenta l'ami de Dagrr, en essayant de maintenir un visage sérieux, propre à celui qui ne connaît pas son interlocuteur, et tout à fait différent de l'amusement grandissant qui montait en lui.

\- Je vous présente mon serviteur, Merlin. Il aime travailler dur alors s'il vous faut que ce soit, appelez-le, sourit Arthur en jetant un regard narquois à Merlin qui perdit son sourire.

\- Vous pouvez me croire, je le ferai, répondit Oswald, dont le possesseur avait reconnu l'avorton qui accompagnait le blond lorsqu'il s'était permis de l'humilier. En voilà un qui était déjà à sa merci.

Merlin se raidit devant le sourire carnassier qu'avait pris le chevalier, conscient que cela n'allait pas être amusant pour lui.

-0-0-0-

Morgane poussa la porte de ses appartements avec joie et s'effondra dans le premier fauteuil qu'elle vit, retirant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied. Rester debout pendant des heures était vraiment fatigant, et ses pieds la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Reposant la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le calme de sa chambre. Soudain son nez se mit à frétiller en réalisant les bonnes odeurs de fleurs qui se dégageaient des nombreux bouquets que sa bonne avait déposé dans la pièce.

La pupille d'Uther rouvrit les yeux et sourit en regardant les bouquets délicats qu'avait composé la jeune fille avec autant de talent qu'une maîtresse de maison aguerrie. Audrey avait parfaitement réalisé ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle se leva en faisant une petite grimace en posant ses pieds sur le sol, allant jusqu' au bouquet sur la table pour en humer le parfum. C'est alors qu'elle vit son coffret juste à côté. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle ne l'avait pas mise là cette boîte ! Sur le lit... avec la lettre.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. La lettre ! Où était-elle ? La sorcière ouvrit le coffret, et sortit tous ce qui s'y trouvait avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'y était pas. Paniquant, elle courut vers son lit, et se mit à le défaire, voulant la retrouver. Morgane se mit ensuite à quatre pattes pour vérifier en dessous du meuble et c'est ainsi que la trouva Audrey, qui ouvrit des yeux de merlan frit devant une telle pagaille alors qu'elle avait fini de ranger juste avant son départ.

La servante posa le lourd plateau sur la table, avant d'interrompre la recherche de sa maîtresse.

\- Ma Dame ? Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Audrey ! Est-ce que tu aurais vu une lettre ? Je pense que je l'avais laissée sur le lit...

\- La lettre pour Merlin ? s'enquit la jeune fille, oui je l'ai trouvée, je le lui ai apportée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Morgane s'affolait pour cette lettre. Elle avait exécuté l'ordre sous-entendu.

La brune se releva sur ses genoux, regardant avec des yeux remplis de panique...

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? se décomposa la sorcière après quelques instants.

\- Si … vous l'aviez laissée en évidence pour que j'aille lui porter ? N'est-ce pas ? répondit confuse la protégée de Léon.

\- Non ! Non non non non non ! cria la pupille du roi, complètement paniquée.

\- Euh ... vous voulez que j'aille lui demander de ma la rendre ? tenta la servante, complètement perdue face à la situation.

Morgane se laissa retomber sur ses chevilles, en secouant la tête, au bord des larmes.

\- Ma Dame ? demanda Audrey en se rapprochant et se baissant pour poser une main sur son épaule. Je vais aller chercher Dame Guenièvre, ça va aller.

-0-0-0-

Pendant ce temps, Guenièvre était remontée au château pour rejoindre sir Monmouth à la bibliothèque. Sa récente nomination en tant que Dame de compagnie avait fait d'elle une noble, d'une toute petite noblesse, certes, mais elle avait une position et le titre de Dame de compagnie, elle se devait donc de connaître les armoiries et les généalogies de chaque famille noble, alliée de Camelot.

Heureusement grâce à son ancien poste auprès de Morgane, elle en connaissait beaucoup, et arrivait plus à moins à faire les distinctions entre les différents types de noblesse. Néanmoins, si c'était suffisant pour mener sa barque dans la vie de tous les jours, cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le genre de soirée comme celles de cette semaine, où presque toutes les familles étaient représentées.

Alors, elle avait été voir Geoffrey de Monmouth pour lui demander si elle pouvait compulser les registres. Le bibliothécaire avait été agréablement surpris et lui avait donné libre accès à son antre. Il avait même fouillé pour retrouver l'historique de la cité et la passionnante, selon lui évidemment, évolution des alliances de Camelot.

La métisse avait été très touchée par le geste, et profitait de chaque occasion pour venir s'instruire, appréciant la chance qui lui était offerte. Lorsque Gaius était venu parler d'Audrey et de son désir de lire des ouvrages d'Histoire, Guenièvre avait vu une lueur de surprise et de joie à l'idée de partager sa passion avec quelqu'un, même roturier. Elle en avait été heureuse pour la jeune fille.

Et vu l'heure tardive à laquelle Geoffrey abandonnait son poste, trop pris par ses ouvrages, la servante pouvait passer après le coucher de Morgane sans problème pour choisir les livres qui l'intéressaient.

Lorsque le tocsin sonna les douze coups annonçant la mi-journée, Gwen abandonna son étude et alla remettre les livres en place, avant de prendre congé auprès du bibliothécaire qui se rendit à peine compte de son départ, trop concentré sur l'étude des nouveaux parchemins qu'Uther venait d'acquérir.

En redescendant aux niveaux inférieurs pour rejoindre la bonne aile, elle remarqua Arthur en train d'accueillir les chevaliers venus pour la mêlée et la métisse ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son implication. Il prenait plus d'assurance dans les affaires du royaume. Cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir rayonner lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine.

Bien sûr, elle était morte de peur à l'idée que d'ici quelques jours, il ne soit dans l'arène. Même s'il était un combattant hors du commun et que les épées étaient émoussées, cela restait on ne peut plus dangereux de combattre avec ces lourdes armes.

La métisse arrivait sur le palier sur lequel débouchaient les escaliers menant aux appartements de Morgane lorsqu'Audrey déboula et eut l'air soulagée de la trouver.

\- Oh je suis tellement contente de vous trouver, j'ai euh ... fait une bêtise, je crois. Il y avait une lettre sur le lit, alors j'ai pensé que je devais la remettre à Merlin, parce que son nom était écrit dessus, mais ... Dame Morgane semble complètement paniquée depuis que je lui ai dit, et je ne sais pas quoi faire... déclara la jeune fille à une vitesse prodigieuse mais néanmoins intelligible pour l'ancienne servante.

Gwen fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, les montant quatre à quatre suivie de la bonne.

Au moment de rentrer, la métisse se tourna vers Audrey.

\- Tu lui as remis il y a longtemps ? I'interrogea Gwen, se disant qu'il y avait peut-être moyen de régler cette histoire sans trop de problème. Qu'est-ce que Morgane avait bien pu écrire ?

\- Non, juste avant de monter le plateau de Dame Morgane, répondit hâtivement la fille au turban vert, se rendant comte progressivement qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Bien, alors il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de la lire. Va à sa recherche et demande lui de te rendre le pli, que tu t'es trompée, ordonna la métisse.

\- Mais je ne sais pas où il est !? s'inquiéta Audrey.

\- Demande au prince Arthur, il saura sûrement !

Et sur cet ordre, Gwen entra doucement dans la pièce en ouvrant lentement la porte tandis que la servante se tordait les mains, hésitant puis elle redescendit les escaliers pour trouver le prince Arthur qui accueillait trois chevaliers, avant de demander à un serviteur de les conduire dans leur chambre.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, elle s'avança pour lui parler, mais sa voix se trouva bloquée, n'osant pas lui adresser la parole. Heureusement pour elle, Arthur se tourna dans sa direction, avant de froncer les sourcils, surpris de la voir là, la bouche ouverte et clignant des yeux devant lui, comme si elle essayait de lui parler sans y arriver.

\- Oui ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Je... jjj... je ch... cherch... cherche Merlin, bredouilla la jeune fille.

\- Merlin, s'étonna le prince, surpris. Puis il répondit presque par boutade, en souriant. En général quand on ne le trouve pas, c'est qu'il est à la taverne !

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux, presque honteuse d'apprendre que son collègue se rendait à la taverne pendant ses heures de travail. Ce fut presque de la surprise qui se dessina sur le visage du prince, lorsqu'il la vit rejoindre la cour du château pour ensuite courir vers les portes. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas crue ?

-0-0-0-

Après ce qui lui semblait être un cuisant échec, Léon n'avait pas voulu remonter sur le terrain d'entraînement, d'autant qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir où Audrey avait pu passer. Il avait tourné en rond dans le marché jusqu'à ce que sonne la mi-journée, sachant que la jeune fille devait forcément être revenue au château.

Soupirant, le chevalier regarda les marchands remballer leurs produits, assis sur un tonneau, se sentant terriblement stupide, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, il devait bien le reconnaître. Faire son devoir de chevalier, siéger à la table du conseil, c'était là où il excellait ! Parler à une fille, ce qui semblait être quelque chose de parfaitement réalisable pour la plupart des gens semblait être de sa portée. Ou alors c'était la poisse, parce que franchement, toute cette situation était cocasse.

Léon soupira encore une fois, se disant que s'entraîner ne serait pas plus mal pour se vider la tête, lorsqu'il la vit franchir les portes, manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose. Si ça, c'était pas le signe que la chance tournait ! L'homme sauta sur ses pieds et courut dans sa direction.

-Oh ! Sir Léon ! fit-elle en le reconnaissait, et légèrement reconnaissante, ne sachant pas vraiment où se trouvait la taverne.

\- Audrey ! l'appela-t-il en même temps.

\- Je suis contente de vous trouver, je cherche la taverne !

\- La taverne ? répéta Léon, plus que surpris.

\- Le prince Arthur m'a dit que Merlin était à la taverne, et je dois le trouver ! J'avoue que je trouve absolument inconvenant qu'il y soit alors qu'il devrait être au travail, est- ce que c'est courant ?

Léon resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Merlin avait dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui semble-t-il justifiait qu'Arthur lui renvoie la moquerie

\- Je crois... qu'il s'agit d'une blague. Merlin ne va jamais à la taverne. Par contre Arthur aime beaucoup rire à ses dépens.

\- Oh ! fit la jeune fille, en accusant le coup.

\- Disons qu'ils ont une étrange dynamique. Ils passent leur temps à se moquer l'un de l'autre.

\- Où est-ce que je vais le trouver alors ?

\- Chez Gaius quand il aura terminé sa journée, ce qui veut dire que tu as du temps, parce que justement j'aurais aimé te parler.

\- Mais ... c'est urgent, je dois le trouver maintenant !

\- Si Arthur est en mode j'ennuie mon serviteur, il sera trop occupé pour que tu puisses le déranger.

\- Oh non, non non … Dame Guenièvre a été très claire, si j'agis suffisamment rapidement je pourrais réparer ma bêtise.

\- Bêtise ? s'étonna le chevalier.

\- J'ai donné une missive que je ne devais pas remettre, rougit la jeune fille.

Sir Léon resta silencieux, un peu surpris. Ce n'était pas très clair. Mais évidemment ce n'était pas son chant de compétence.

-0-0-0-

Les portes d'une suite d'invités s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un Merlin essoufflé qui tirait bon gré mal gré une énorme malle, pour entendre un hurlement après lui.

\- MERLIN ! hurla Dagrr, qui s'amusait beaucoup à faire tourner en bourrique le serviteur.

\- Me voilà, répondit le jeune homme avant de déposer la malle au milieu de la pièce

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? se plaignit Dagrr sous son déguisement.

\- Eh bien. Elle pèse une tonne et... cet escalier, cette volée de marches, tenta subtilement de rouspéter Merlin, intérieurement outré par la façon dont il était traité.

\- C'est très aimable à toi, se moqua sarcastiquement le dénommé Ethan.

Merlin reprit un peu son souffle, se pencha pour saluer les deux hommes et se tourna pour aller vers la porte.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas la laisser là, l'arrêta Sir Oswald, le faisant se retourner, défait.

\- Je ne peux pas ? Reprit Merlin, stupéfait.

\- Elle est dans le passage, expliqua le chevalier à la barbe.

\- D'accord, vous la voulez ou ? Demanda le jeune homme, pressé d'en finir.

\- Hum... Tout au fond, près du lit, proposa l'homme assis nonchalamment, tandis que son compagnon étendait les jambes, presque dans le passage.

Merlin commença à pousser la malle jusque vers l'endroit désigné

\- Oh euh non.. non. De l'autre côté, reprit alors Oswald.

\- À cet endroit-là elle va me gêner pour passer, riposta Ethan.

\- Où la voulez-vous ? Soupira Merlin.

\- Au-dessus de l'armoire, suggéra alors Dagrr, qui s'amusait grandement.

\- Au... dessus ?! S'offusqua presque le serviteur. Jamais il n'arriverait à la soulever.

\- Tu as raison Oswald, c'est tout à fait sa place, confirma Ethan, percevant le manque d'enthousiasme du gamin.

Le sorcier retint un juron dans sa barbe, et attrapa la malle par les deux cotés, tirant dessus, avant de pousser sur ses avant-bras pour la soulever au-dessus de sa tête. Péniblement, il parvint à garder son équilibre, décevant les deux hommes, et forçant Dagrr à se lever, prenant l'épée d'Oswald pour tirer sur le crochet ouvrant la malle qui se déversa sur Merlin.

\- Vraiment, quelle maladresse ! Il va falloir tout ramasser avant de recommencer ! critiqua Oswald.

Le sorcier le regarda, empli de colère, et se retint de faire crépiter sa magie pour lui donner une bonne leçon, se contentant de faire un sourire forcé en directions des deux hommes visiblement très amusés et de se mettre au boulot.

-0-0-0-

Sir Léon l'avait aidée à chercher le valet d'Arthur sans succès pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, passant régulièrement chez Gaius qui n'avait pas pu les aider davantage, alors Audrey avait profité de son départ pour sa patrouille pour suivre la première idée que lui avait été soufflée : la taverne. Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'elle attendait assise devant l'établissement, rassemblant son courage pour entrer dans le lieu mal famé.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers 'Le soleil Levant', reprenant de l'assurance, sachant qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle entra avec force dans la pièce, sans se soucier du regard surpris des gens qui fréquentaient le lieu. Audrey se mit à passer entre les tables, cherchant Merlin, finissant par atteindre le bar, où le jeune homme qui l'avait abordé le matin, l'enlaça par derrière, manifestement enivré.

\- Oh ma jolie princesse ! Audrey, hein, c'est ça ? Regardez ! C'est ma princesse ! se mit à hurler Gauvain.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda le patron.

\- Je l'ai croisé ce matin au marché, c'est tout.

\- C'est ma prinnnncessssssssssssssse ! chantonna Gauvain.

\- Il prétend qu'il a sauvé le prince et qu'il connaît Merlin, soupira le patron, et maintenant je découvre qu'il n'a rien pour payer, alors si tu pouvais me ramener Merlin, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Je venais le chercher ici ! s'étonna la servante de Morgane.

\- Merlin vient jamais ou quasi ici, je le connais parce qu'il accompagne souvent Gaius quand il vient faire sa tournée. À cette heure, il doit être chez lui.

\- Merci, je vais le prévenir... enfin si ... commença à dire Audrey en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Gauvain.

Le patron fit signe à d'autres clients qui vinrent aider la jeune fille à se dégager, provoquant la frustration du duelliste.

\- Mais euh, ma princessssssssssssssse !

\- Dépêche-toi, surtout ! implora le tavernier.

Audrey hocha la tête puis courut vers la sortie, pour retrouver Merlin.

-0-0-0-

Déjà attablé, inconscient qu'il était la cible de nombreuses personnes, le serviteur du prince sifflait littéralement sa soupe sous les yeux ébahis de son mentor.

\- Il est très difficile de dire si tu es en train de manger ou d'inhaler cette soupe se moqua Gaius.

\- Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée, Messire Oswald m'a fait marcher à la baguette se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- C'est donc là que tu étais… Comment est-il ? Interrogea le médecin.

\- Épouvantable ! Il me traite comme un chien !

\- Ça ne ressemble pas au jeune homme que j'ai connu. Il m'a toujours fait l'impression de quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné, explicita le vieil homme.

\- Alors il a beaucoup changé, fit Merlin incrédule.

\- Tu dois te souvenir que tous les maîtres ne sont pas aussi bons avec les serviteurs qu'Arthur.

Le serviteur fut tellement choqué qu'il en recracha sa soupe au visage du médecin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la soupe qui glissait sur la peau ridée du vieil homme, clairement dégoûté.

\- Merci Merlin !

\- Désolé, grimaça le jeune homme.

On frappa alors à la porte, puis le visage de la jeune bonne de Morgane fit son apparition.

\- Merlin je crois que tu devrais venir avec moi, sourit-elle timidement en finissant par une grimace inquiète.

Le jeune homme se leva et la rejoignit dans le couloir et la suivit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a un homme à la taverne qui dit avoir sauvé Arthur et te connaître.

\- Gauvain ?

\- Peut-être, il ne m'a pas dit son nom. J'étais allé te chercher à la taverne parce que c'est ce que m'avait dit le prince.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua le jeune homme. Mais je suis pas un soûlard ! Tu me cherchais ? répondit-il ensuite.

\- Je ... oui, confirma la jeune femme, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui redemander la lettre. Est-ce qu'il l'avait lue ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Euh … rougit la jeune femme, gênée.

\- Écoute, retourne auprès de Morgane, je vais m'occuper de Gauvain, si tu te souviens de ce que tu voulais, je suis chez Gaius et normalement demain, je suis au service de Sir Oswald, la cinquième chambre dans l'aile Est, tu vois ?

\- Merci … fit la jeune femme, se tordant toujours les mains cherchant comment lui demander poliment de lui rendre la lettre.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, sourit-t-il en s'élançant vers les escaliers.

La jeune fille le regarda partir un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Merlin était toujours très gentil avec tout le monde, même elle, et c'était agréable d'être vue comme une personne.

-0-0-0-

La nuit était tout à fait tombée maintenant, et lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la taverne, Merlin soupira presque en voyant tous les verres vides jonchés dans la pièce et le regard morose du tavernier.

\- Tu as bu tout ça ?! soupira presque Merlin en découvrant la note que lui présenta ce dernier.

\- Grâce à mes nouveaux amis ! répondit joyeusement Gauvain.

\- OUAIS ! s'enthousiasma la foule.

\- Il affirme qu'il n'a pas d'argent. Alors on dirait que c'est toi qui vas devoir payer ! conclut l'aubergiste.

\- Je n'en ai pas les moyens! lâcha outré le jeune serviteur.

\- Alors t'as intérêt à trouver quelqu'un qui les a !

\- Le prince se porte garant, finit par répondre le valet, se rappelant qu'Arthur lui avait donné carte blanche en ce qui concernait Gauvain.

Et c'est péniblement qu'il entreprit la remontée vers les appartements de Gaius avec le poids mort que représentait Gauvain, qu'il dut assommer un peu avec sa magie pour le faire taire, sachant qu'il était trop soûl pour s'en rendre compte, ne retirant le sort qu'une fois arrivé dans sa petite chambre et l'avoir jeté dans son lit, lui permettant de rouvrir la bouche.

\- Merlin, tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu !

\- Apparemment tu as vidé pas mal de chopes ! se moqua le serviteur.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Arthur quand il verra cette facture, s'amusa le jeune homme

\- Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les nobles ? s'intéressa Merlin.

\- Oh rien .. Mon père était chevalier dans l'armée de Carléon il est mort à la bataille en laissant ma mère seule. Quand elle a demandé de l'aide au roi, il l'a renvoyée, avoua le jeune étranger, la voix rauque d'un regret caché.

\- Tu n'as pas connu ton père ? comprit le sorcier.

\- Que par des histoires qu'on m'a raconté... regretta Gauvain.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens... Je ne connais mon père que depuis très récemment.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Gauvain, dessoûlé.

\- Il avait été banni de la cité, résuma Merlin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Questionna le guerrier.

\- Rien du tout . Il .. servait le roi, reconnut enfin le sorcier.

\- Et il s'est retourné contre lui ? ... Hum, ça ne me surprend nullement, conclut Gauvain.

\- Arthur n'est pas comme ça, se justifia le serviteur.

\- Peut-être, mais ces gens-là ne valent pas qu'on meurt pour eux ! lança le soûlard en s'endormant, laissant Merlin en pleine réflexion.

Après tout il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait toujours pas osé dire à Arthur ou à Morgane ce qu'il était. Un sorcier, quelqu'un ayant des pouvoirs magiques et pas juste son idiot de serviteur. Ça lui faisait penser à Will, même s'il savait qu'Arthur n'était pas vraiment prêt à l'entendre et que la situation somme toute ne s'y prêtait pas encore.

-0-0-0-

 **À suivre...**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	26. Le cristal magique - Part 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Evig Morder, Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Le cristal magique - Partie 5**

Dans le couloir à peine éclairé par les torches disposées à distance régulière sur leur reposoir, Audrey frappa légèrement à la porte de sa maîtresse avant d'entrer prudemment. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre à l'exception de la lueur émise par les braises dans l'âtre et une bougie près du fauteuil où Gwen s'était endormie.

Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Morgane, la bonne s'approcha de la métisse, pour la secouer gentiment. La jeune dame de compagnie sursauta, avant de papillonner des yeux, essayant de s'adapter au manque de lumière.

\- Audrey ? murmura la brune en se frottant les yeux.

\- Dame Guenièvre, vous vous êtes endormie. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de rentrer ? proposa doucement la servante, en indiquant que Morgane dormait.

\- Ne me donne pas du Dame, je ne suis pas noble, marmonne Gwen.

\- Vous avez le titre de Dame de compagnie, néanmoins, donc petite noblesse tout de même, argumenta la jeune bonne.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, chuchota la métisse en se levant et en indiquant la porte.

Elles sortirent rapidement et sans faire de bruit de la pièce, la dame de compagnie s'étirant pour se défaire de ses courbatures.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, en tout cas, as-tu la lettre ? demanda alors cette dernière.

Audrey se mordit la lèvre.

\- Malheureusement non … Merlin était introuvable je n'ai réussi qu'à le trouver la nuit tombée mais il est reparti aussitôt de chez Gaius, annonça la jeune fille au turban, anxieuse.

Guenièvre la regarda, abasourdie.

\- Tu plaisantes ? rétorqua la métisse, ahurie.

\- Je... je n'ai pas osé insister, fit Audrey en grimaçant.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'étais mal à l'aise de lui demander … j'avais peur qu'il l'ait lue et je savais pas comment faire … fit la jeune femme en tordant son tablier

Guenièvre la regarda manifestement perplexe par le manque d'assurance de la jeune fille, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je vais y aller moi-même alors.

\- Je crois qu'il sera occupé, il est parti récupérer un... un certain ... Bauvain ? Alvin ? Un nom qui finissait en vin. Il a sauvé la vie du prince Arthur, il paraît, expliqua la jeune servante.

\- Le prince a été attaqué par des bandits pendant sa partie de chasse, c'est sans doute vrai. Dans ce cas, j'irai voir Gaius demain matin pour voir ce qu'il pourrait faire. En fonction de si Merlin a lu ou pas cette lettre, décida la dame de compagnie.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent alors dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers l'escalier de service, l'une pour retrouver sa chambre de bonne et l'autre pour regagner sa maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? questionna soudainement Audrey.

\- Je... n'en ... sais ... rien, en fait, répondit son aînée en détachant chaque mot, comme en proie à la réflexion. C'est probablement peu important, mais embarrassant selon son point de vue, éluda Guenièvre

La servante hocha la tête poliment, avant de remonter vers sa petite chambre, laissant la métisse bien songeuse. Cela aurait pu concerner la magie, mais dans ce cas la pupille d'Uther se serait adressée directement à Gaius ou Balinor. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup d'amitié entre Merlin et Morgane, et depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait gardé son secret durant des mois, la métisse s'était rendue compte de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux.

L'empoisonnement que Merlin lui avait fait subir était ce qui l'avait le plus traumatisée durant son enlèvement, et bien qu'elle lui ait pardonné, Merlin se montrait bien moins présent, comme se sentant toujours coupable, du moins c'est ce que Gwen avait cru.

Mais la seule chose grave qu'une jeune noble pourrait écrire à un roturier, c'est qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Une autre noble aurait pu se sentir compromise de bien des façons, mais pas Morgane, elle pourrait parler de politique ou de n'importe quel sujet à un roturier sans en ressentir une quelconque honte, enfin à l'exception de la magie mais elle n'en parlerait pas à Merlin, alors il ne restait que ça !

La façon dont Morgane s'était suspendue au cou de Merlin lorsqu'elles l'avaient ramenée chez Gaius aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais est-ce que Morgane était sérieuse ? Si jamais la situation se faisait savoir, pour Merlin ce serait le début de la fin.

Gwen se mordit la lèvre, perdue. Elle ne pouvait pas en discuter avec Merlin, ce serait mettre les pieds dans un nid de frelons. Encore moins aborder le sujet avec Morgane qui s'était enfermée dans le silence le plus complet. La métisse grimaça, il ne restait qu'Arthur et Gaius comme option, et Arthur n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il acceptait peut-être qu'un noble tombe amoureux d'une roturière et qu'une roturière le soit d'un noble, mais UNE noble avec un roturier, ça, elle en était moins sûre, d'autant que la noble était rien de moins qu'une sœur pour lui.

Il lui faudrait voir Gaius, demain, dès que Merlin serait parti prendre son service.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil était levé depuis une ou deux heures quand Merlin déboula dans les appartements d'Arthur, tout échevelé de sa course dans les couloirs. Du fait de sa nuit perturbée, il avait dormi plus que de raison et Gaius n'avait pas semblé trouver utile de le jeter hors de sa paillasse de fortune. Probablement une petite vengeance pour s'être fait cracher à la figure... Merlin devait reconnaître que ça se justifiait.

\- Désolé... Je sais, je suis en retard, précisa Merlin en commençant dans son élan à ramasser le linge sale, prêt à entamer ses corvées.

\- Pas du tout, susurra le prince, déjà habillé, sur un ton annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Arthur ne faisait jamais preuve de compréhension pour ce genre de choses.

\- Heu... Tant mieux, tenta Merlin, quelque peu perplexe par l'attitude de son maître et sachant par expérience que ce n'était jamais bon pour lui.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas malade ?! Tu ne vas pas tituber, te mettre à chanter ? questionna le blond, avec son visage composé pour montrer qu'il se sentait concerné.

\- Non pourquoi ... ? demanda Merlin, préférant savoir de suite que de devoir attendre une punition qui finirait fatalement par tomber.

\- Quatorze pintes d'hydromel, trois bonbonnes de vin, cinq pintes de cidre... commença à lire Arthur avant d'être coupé.

\- Je peux vous expliquer, sourit le jeune sorcier.

\- Quatre douzaines d'œufs durs au vinaigre, fit le prince en haussant les sourcils et en accentuant le quatre douzaines.

\- Tout ça c'est Gauvain. Il est allé à la taverne et... il n'a pas pu payer, expliqua Merlin en grimaçant.

\- Alors tu as dit que c'est moi qui allait le faire ? interrogea le blond, furieux.

\- Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, le gars de l'auberge nous aurait tordu le cou à tous les deux, contra le brun.

\- Je ne vois rien de contrariant à ça, répliqua Arthur, visiblement intéressé par exploiter l'idée lui-même.

\- Vous avez dit de lui donner tout ce qu'il demandait ! s'outra Merlin, en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec son fardeau de vêtements.

\- Quatre douzaines d'œufs dur au vinaigre ! s'étrangla le prince, particulièrement choqué par cette information et trouvant que ça ne se justifiait absolument pas.

\- Je suis désolé mais... je suis prêt à payer, lança le serviteur, décidant de faire preuve d'audace.

\- Et tu peux être sûr que tu vas payer... avertit Arthur, d'un sourire mauvais.

Merlin déglutit, se tendant, et s'attendant au pire... mais la corvée était loin d'être disproportionnée... Enfin, selon lui.

-0-0-0-

Dans l'aile opposée au sommet de la tour, Gwen discutait déjà avec Gaius. Elle avait attendu que le jeune homme soit sorti, accompagné d'un autre homme d'ailleurs, sûrement le fameux 'Bauvain', pour frapper à la porte du médecin. Ce dernier avait été surpris de la voir, et encore plus de reconnaître une expression grave sur son visage, au lieu de son habituel sourire.

\- Donc Morgane a écrit une lettre à Merlin qu'elle ne comptait pas lui donner et Audrey l'a donnée sans le savoir ? résuma-t-il.

\- C'est cela, confirma la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle écrit cette lettre dans un premier temps ? Je lui avais demandé de cesser de lui tourner autour ! fit le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Gaius ! s'indigna la métisse. Ainsi le vieil homme avait le mêmes soupçons qu'elle !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il risque si Uther se rend compte du manège de Morgane, Guenièvre.

\- Je pense, commença-t-elle en marquant la pause, ... qu'en fait ... Comment vous expliquer ? Elle a toujours fait ça, écrire pour mettre au propre ses pensées, ses sentiments, tout ce qu'elle ressent. Elle a toute une correspondance avec son père qui date de sa mort. C'est se confier à la personne sans regard réprobateur. Je l'ai toujours vue faire cela, et cela a toujours semblé lui faire du bien. En l'occurrence je ne pense pas que ce soit une lettre récente. Elle m'a dit ne pas avoir eu le temps de la remettre en place, ce qui semble vouloir dire que Morgane l'a ressortie pour la lire.

\- Hum, je peux comprendre, mais c'est très dangereux. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait lue. Il a été pas mal occupé avec les invités d'Arthur et les frasques de Gauvain. D'autant plus que si cette lettre comprend une déclaration, cela l'aurait chamboulé suffisamment pour que je m'en aperçoive. Je vais la récupérer dès que je le vois, promit finalement le médecin.

Gwen hocha la tête et voulut se lever, puis se ravisa.

\- Je trouve ça triste, vous savez.

\- Il en est ainsi et on n'y peut rien, fit le vieil homme en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est tellement injuste, désapprouva Gwen. Il est impossible d'être heureux si on ne se sent pas aimée et libre d'aimer.

\- Je comprends ton désarroi mais la vie n'a rien de juste malheureusement. L'amour n'est pas une valeur défendue par Uther. La société qu'il a crée veut le bien de son peuple … mais pas son bonheur. Il veille à leur sécurité, à promouvoir l'économie afin que chacun puisse vivre, mais le bonheur … c'est le travail de chacun. Il est dommage que tous ne puisse accéder à l'amour mais on peut être heureux de bien des façons, expliqua Gaius.

\- Je le sais, mais j'aimerais que chacun puisse être libre d'aimer qui il veut, avoua la métisse.

\- C'est malheureusement impossible, actuellement, soupira le vieux médecin, à moitié engaillardi par les convictions de la jeunesse et à moitié fatigué par sa propre expérience.

\- Arthur changera cela quand il sera roi ! s'écria la jeune fille.

\- Je l'espère ... pour toi et pour les autres. Mais pour, l'heure, il nous faut faire profil bas. Dès que j'ai la lettre, je te l'apporterai. Est-ce que Morgane a besoin d'autre chose ? s'enquit-il alors.

\- Non, merci. Elle doit apprendre à se passer de calmant, ce serait mieux pour sa magie, affirma Gwen.

Gaius hocha la tête. Il savait par expérience l'impact que les émotions de Morgane provoquaient sur sa magie. Jamais durant sa formation et son propre vécu de la magie, il n'avait fait le lien entre ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il pratiquait. Pourtant, Merlin réagissait aussi sous le coup de ses émotions. C'était son instinct qui l'avait sauvé spontanément lorsque le garçon l'avait rencontré.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait eu tant de difficulté à pratiquer sa magie lors de sa formation. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment de se forcer pour la faire surgir, comme s'il la tirait de son sommeil. Voir des sorciers comme Nimueh ou Merlin ou Morgane en faire aussi aisément le bluffait toujours. Certaines choses que la grande prêtresse lui avait dites durant sa formation devenaient enfin claires maintenant. Mais peu importait, il était trop tard pour lui à présent, et il ne tenait pas à se remettre à la magie. Il était meilleur en médecine pure, même si un peu de magie lui faciliterait la tâche.

Guenièvre s'était levée durant son introspection, et lui adressa une dernière salutation avant de refermer la porte, alors que Gaius se décidait à se remettre au travail. Ses remèdes ne se prépareraient pas tous seuls.

-0-0-0-

C'est près du terrain d'entraînement que Merlin retrouva Gauvain. Ayant décidé de lui donner une leçon pour sa beuverie de la veille, le serviteur l'avait réveillé à l'aube, enfin plutôt essayé, ce qui expliquait son retard chez Arthur, et lui avait ordonné de rester près des terrains d'entraînement où il pourrait observer les chevaliers les plus passionnés et lève-tôt qui étaient déjà en train de se taper les uns sur les autres dans une joyeuse ambiance, enfin presque... L'adversaire de Sir Léon ne semblait pas en mener large, sous les coups agressifs et précis de son assaillant.

Gauvain l'observait encore quand le sorcier revint le trouver pour lui faire part de la 'punition' d'Arthur.

\- Hé, déjà de retour ? En tout cas, celui-là a l'air d'avoir mangé un lion. Il va faire des victimes à la mêlée.

\- Sir Léon ne participe pas à la mêlée, c'est l'instructeur en chef d'Arthur. De plus tous les chevaliers ne peuvent y participer puisqu'il faut qu'une garde minimum reste en fonction. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre de toute façon, c'est un chevalier plutôt raisonnable. Il aime jouter, mais ne prend pas particulièrement plaisir à détruire ses adversaires, répliqua le brun aux cheveux court.

\- Eh ben pour un chevalier raisonnable, et peu enclin à la violence gratuite, tu m'excuseras, mais il a déjà blessé trois de ses compagnons, s'amusa Gauvain

\- C'est étonnant, il est généralement très tempéré, s'étonna Merlin.

\- On dirait qu'il se calme les nerfs. Il doit être frustré. Je ne connais qu'un seul remède à ça, une chope de bière et une jolie fille.

Merlin arqua un sourcil, amusé par le jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit des ingrédients suffisant au bonheur, tempéra-t-il.

\- Le bonheur ? Bah personne ne l'atteint, on en a des bribes chacun à sa manière, et moi c'est généralement avec une bonne compagnie. Après tu confonds peut-être avec l'amour. Ça mon ami, c'est encore plus rare que le bonheur, répondit du tac au tac le jeune duelliste.

Merlin eut un sourire taquin devant la fausse bonhomie de son interlocuteur.

\- Toi, tu dois être du genre à te faire briser le cœur, se moqua le sorcier.

\- Aie ! Démasqué ! Hélas, aucune de mes conquêtes, n'a voulu me céder le sien, malgré mon charme manifeste, rétorqua Gauvain pris au jeu.

\- Bon on arrête là la plaisanterie, du travail nous attend.

\- Quel travail ?

Merlin sourit, et lui fit signe de le suivre, en lui précisant que c'était le prix de son bonheur de la veille. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône où Arthur avait fait entasser les bottes de la garde, le séducteur poussa un cri étouffé de désespoir.

C'est avec un manque évident de motivation qu'il se mit à l'ouvrage, peu ragoutante, selon lui.

\- Arthur n'est qu'un petit prétentieux, se plaignit le buveur.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Merlin, puisque Gauvain ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé.

\- Il nous impose cette corvée, râla le brun aux cheveux long.

\- Je trouve que c'est juste, sourit Merlin, amusé par le comportement enfantin de son compagnon.

\- Pour toute l'armée ?! s'écria Gauvain, outré.

Dans le couloir, un chevalier fourbu et étrangement calmé par l'intensité de ses exercices passa au moment où le jeune guerrier glapit sa réponse, le stoppant net, lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui avait courtisé Audrey ... SA Audrey !

\- Si tu dis que ton père était chevalier tu seras dispensé, susurra le serviteur, faisant sursauter Léon qui se tapit derrière la porte, conscient d'enfreindre les lois de la bienséance, mais après tout, c'était Merlin qui lui avait montré l'exemple.

\- Peut-être... Mais je ne commettrai pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. De toute façon, mon père a toujours bien traité ses serviteurs, rétorqua l'étranger, provoquant l'assentiment de Sir Léon, sans le savoir.

\- Tu n'as pas connu ton père ! répliqua le sorcier, faisant écarquiller les yeux de leur espion.

\- Je veux croire que c'était ce qu'il faisait ! cria Gauvain, comme pour s'en convaincre. Et ton père à toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite, plus calmement.

\- Non, il n'avait pas de serviteurs, il n'avait ... personne à ce moment-là, murmura presque Merlin, nostalgique.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé quand ?

\- Il y a un an, Uther a eu besoin ... de ses services, et il a levé le bannissement. C'est à ce moment-là que Gaius m'a dit qui il était. J'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre qui il était, expliqua le sorcier.

Léon hocha la tête, appréciant la manière dont Merlin évita de dire que son père était un dragonnier et à quel point Uther avait été cruel en exterminant les dragons et les dragonniers.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir pu le rencontrer. Tu le vois encore ? questionna le baroudeur.

\- Oui. Il vit avec ma mère à Ealdor, mais il revient de temps à autre pour fournir Gaius ou venir chercher des médicaments pour mon village, sourit le valet du prince.

\- En tout cas, s'il y a une seule chose dans la vie que mon père m'a apprise c'est que les titres ne signifient rien. C'est ce qu'i l'intérieur qui compte, conclut Gauvain en se remettant à frotter avec ardeur la botte qu'il tenait.

De sa cachette, Léon retint un soupir, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette philosophie, lui qui aimait une roturière. Malheureusement, dans ce monde, cette façon de voir les choses étaient loin d'être répandue, en particulier à la cour de Camelot.

-0-0-0-

Les rideaux avaient été tirés avec force par la servante de Morgane, provoquant des gémissements de la part de la jeune femme qui remonta les couvertures par-dessus sa tête.

\- Noooooooooooon, fit-elle depuis sous ses couvertures, sa voix complètement étouffée.

Néanmoins, la pupille d'Uther se releva et s'assit, faisant tomber les couvertures autour d'elle comme des pétales s'ouvrant en corolle. Elle se frotta vivement les yeux, grognant un peu. La jeune femme remarqua enfin sa servante qui se tordait les doigts avec son tablier et son visage tordu dans une grimace de culpabilité.

Soudain Morgane se rappela de la veille, de sa journée à se tordre d'angoisse dans les bras de Gwen, en attendant qu'(§Audrey revienne avec la lettre, dans l'espoir que Merlin n'ait pas encore eu le temps de la lire.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Il l'a lu ? C'est ça, oh non... Je...

\- Non ! Je... je n'ai pas réussi à la récupérer... la coupa Audrey en baissant son regard vers le sol, quand j'ai réussi à le trouver, je n'ai pas osé lui demander.

\- Tu ... N'As ... Pas … Osé ? reprit la noble, les yeux écarquillé.

\- Je ... ne suis pas très douée pour m'adresser aux gens en dehors de mes compétences, répondit la jeune fille, toujours en regardant ses chaussures, honteuse, j'ai toujours peur de dire ou faire une gaffe.

\- Oh ! Euh ... pourquoi?

Audrey releva la tête, très étonnée par la réaction de Morgane.

-Je ... euh, je suppose que … ça m'embarrasse, je ne suis pas très importante, je me dois d'être le plus discrète possible. Je suis tellement désolée... Dame Guenièvre est allée chez G...

\- Chuut, laisse-moi réfléchir, l'interrompit la pupille d'Uther. Est-ce que Merlin a lu la lettre ?

\- Non je ne pense pas. Manifestement, le prince Arthur l'a 'prêté' à un de ses amis et il a dû courir dans tous les sens. Et quand j'ai réussi à le trouver, il repartait aider le jeune homme qui a sauvé la vie du prince lors de sa chasse. Il m'a dit de passer le voir chez Sir Oswald ce matin, mais il n'y était pas … Le prince l'a fait convoqué … je … Dame Guenièvre a dit qu'elle s'en occupait et qu'elle la récupérerait par Gaius, répondit à toute vitesse la jeune servante.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, il est inutile de s'inquiéter davantage. Par contre, on va régler ton problème de timidité parce que ça, ça ne va pas être possible.

Elle préférait se focaliser sur la timidité d'Audrey que sur ses propres inquiétudes.

\- Il faudrait comprendre d'où ça vient.

\- Je ne sais pas, ma Dame. J'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit.

\- Mmhh, le mieux, ce serait que je me renseigne auprès de Sir Léon. Il te connaît bien mieux que moi. M'en donnes-tu l'autorisation ? Il faut que je m'habille d'abord. Ah zut, peut-être qu'il est au terrain d'entraînement ? Non, c'est la mêlée demain, pas d'entraînement, à part peut-être de l'observation.

Et tout en réfléchissant à voix haute, Morgane avait sauté de son lit, puis avait atteint sa coiffeuse, où sa bonne avait versé de l'eau chaude dans sa bassine en porcelaine pour que la noble puisse y faire ses ablutions, tandis qu'Audrey en profitait pour sortir les vêtements susceptibles d'être porté par sa maîtresse.

D'une humeur plus enjouée que la veille, le fait d'avoir une mission à réaliser l'ayant ragaillardie, Morgane avait adopté un rythme soutenu, laissant Audrey quelque peu abasourdie. La pupille d'Uther s'avérait toujours surprenante. Fragile et émotive hier, aujourd'hui elle rayonnait de vivacité et d'efficacité. Sa volonté indéfectible laissait la roturière admirative. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir cette force et cette assurance que Morgane dégageait sans difficulté lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Optant pour une tenue plus décontractée, une simple robe bleue dans un tissu de coton ajouré avec une étole de soir bleue et verte, les cheveux lâchés, un simple pendentif au cou, la noble restait éblouissante. Audrey n'avait aucune inquiétude quant à l'effet que la jeune femme allait avoir sur les chevaliers lorsqu'elle se rendrait sur le terrain pour se renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouvait son protecteur.

Rien qu'en sortant des appartements de la noble, elle vit le garde qui faisait sa ronde rougir sous son casque avant de baisser la tête pour saluer respectueusement la noble, dont le port altier était digne d'une princesse.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains suivit avec rapidité, avec nettement moins de grâce, tant elle avait peur de perdre sa maîtresse. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins de manière très brusque, lorsque la sorcière se retourna vers elle, pensive.

\- Tu devrais te détendre. Attends, ordonna-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers la servante, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, elle pinça les lèvres, puis doucement, attrapa les épaules pour les soulever, contournant la jeune fille pour ramener les épaules en arrière. Redressant son dos. Voilà, c'est bien mieux. Tu dois te tenir bien droite, être fière de toi. Montrer qui tu es. Peu importe notre rang, notre physique ou notre intelligence, chaque personne se doit de se respecter et de montrer qu'on lui doit ce respect, tant qu'on respecte les autres bien sûr, sourit gentiment Morgane, avant de repartir vers les escaliers. Ce sera ta première leçon.

Audrey sourit, et se mit en route avec quasiment autant de classe que sa maîtresse. Finalement, elle voyait ce qui rapprochait Merlin et Morgane. Tous deux aimaient les gens, et étaient des gens sincères et généreux.

-0-0-0-

En réalité, Merlin avait assez vite abandonné Gauvain à son sort, étant donné son habilité à nettoyer les bottes. Il faut dire qu'être au service d'Arthur, c'était un bon entraînement. Après avoir effectué sa moitié du travail, et même un peu plus, par pitié pour le pauvre Gauvain qui s'était retrouvé couvert de boue et de cirage mélangé, tellement il manquait d'adresse dans ce domaine. Une épée à la place de la brosse pour gratter la boue, et il aurait été sûrement un maître, mais là... Merlin en riait encore.

Pourtant pas de repos pour le serviteur, puisqu'il avait rejoint en toute vitesse le terrain d'entraînement pour y aider Arthur qui s'entraînait contre un mannequin. Et tout le monde savait à quel point il préférait donner des coups sur une cible vivante plutôt qu'un mannequin.

Le prince sourit en le voyant arriver si vite, manifestement, sa punition n'avait pas été si dure, et il allait pouvoir profiter de son valet personnel pour parachever ce dernier entraînement avant la mêlée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce que Oswald ne l'interpelle.

\- Vous semblez manquer d'entraînement, agressa le chevalier.

\- Ah, croyez-vous ? répondit de manière moqueuse le blond, prenant l'arrogance de son interlocuteur pour une taquinerie.

\- J'en suis sûr. Merlin ! Épée ! ordonna Dagrr, trop heureux de donner une leçon à ce prince de pacotille.

À peine eut-il l'épée en main que le rustre se jeta sur Arthur, qui en fut surpris mais réagit avec justesse, comme à son habitude. Néanmoins cette tactique de combat l'étonna et encore plus son changement de vitesse. Tout comme elle surprit la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver sur le terrain, et dont la venue avait fait s'écarter les autres chevaliers qui la laissèrent s'approcher du combat afin qu'elle puisse profiter de toute sa vue. La pupille d'Uther évita délibérément de regarder le valet, ne voulant pas tenter le diable et se concentra sur le combat.

\- Vous êtes rouillé ! Vous allez moins vite que par le passé ! s'amusa le blond en riant.

\- Encore assez vite pour vous atteindre ! rugit son assaillant en voulant le frapper de son épée.

\- Je vous croyais gaucher ! s'étonna Arthur, encore une fois, provoquant un haussement de sourcils chez Morgane, qui croisa les bras, le regard un peu sombre, suffisamment pour inquiéter Merlin qui prêta davantage attention au duel.

\- Je le suis mais... répondit le chevalier en changeant son épée de main, avant de poursuivre, je voulais seulement vous laisser une chance. Rendons ce combat plus intéressant. Cinquante pièces d'or au premier qui touche.

Morgane eut un sourire narquois devant l'audace de Sir Oswald. Jamais il n'avait réussi à battre Arthur, et en réalité, elle savait que le vrai Sir Oswald était bien trop doux et trop admiratif du prince pour oser lui lancer un tel pari. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme qui avait l'apparence du chevalier, mais ce n'était clairement pas lui.

\- Va pour cent, répliqua le blond, trop pris dans son combat pour se rendre compte de l'incompatibilité de personnalité.

Très vite, le prince toucha son adversaire, tant il était bon quand on le prenait au défi. Ce genre de jeu avait le genre de faire ressortir ses qualités de combattant et son arrogance de vainqueur, mais de par son éducation bon prince et bon joueur, il clôtura le pari sur un beau geste, comme à son habitude.

\- Gardez votre argent, sourit-il avec un geste grand seigneur.

La plupart des gens présents se mirent à applaudir et félicitèrent le prince, provoquant la rage chez son adversaire.

-Très beau travail ! félicita un des chevaliers.

\- Merci les amis, sourit le prince.

Laissant le prince avec ses adorateurs, Oswald se recula avec Ethan, ou du moins celui qui possédait son apparence, tenta de le rassurer pour la suite de leur plan.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. A la mêlée nous serons deux à combattre.

\- Avec l'épée de Surlorne, je vais le désosser ce morveux, répliqua de manière hargneuse le bandit.

Morgane, quant à elle, se rapprochait du prince, s'assurant d'être à portée d'oreilles de Merlin, celui-ci étant le plus à même de percevoir le danger de ce qu'elle avait entraperçu.

\- Vous devriez vous méfier, votre 'ami' est loin d'être content de votre réussite.

\- Il vient de perdre, rien d'anormal à cela, contra le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas habituel pour Lord Oswald de réagir et dire de pareilles choses, commenta la jeune fille.

\- Que sous-entendez-vous, Morgane, demanda le prince, excédé par les remarques de sa presque sœur.

\- Qu'il n'est peut être pas ce qu'il prétend, précisa-t-elle.

\- Et comment ce serait possible ? Vous l'avez vous même reconnu ! On ne peut pas voler des traits, enfin ! s'énerva le prince.

Morgane se contenta de pencher légèrement la tête et de hausser un sourcil pour indiquer ce qui pour elle était évident. La magie ... bien sûr. C'était suffisant pour qu'Arthur comprenne, mais évidemment, il refusa d'entendre et préféra la laisser pour rejoindre ses amis chevaliers.

Par contre, Merlin lui avait été attentif et d'un échange de regard furtif entre eux, il indiqua qu'il vérifierait sa supposition. De son coté, Audrey apprit que Sir Léon était remonté dans ses appartements, et en avertit sa maîtresse.

-0-0-0-

Alors que Morgane remontait vers les étages nobles des résidents de Camelot avec sa suivante par les escaliers officiels, Merlin, quant à lui préféra prendre l'option du raccourci pour rejoindre l'aile consacrée aux chambres d'invités.

Puisqu'il était le serviteur chargé de servir Sir Oswald et Sir Ethan, il allait procéder à un peu de rangement, ce qui lui permettrait de fouiner à son aise.

Il commença par défaire le lit, afin de bien justifier sa présence dans la chambre, remplissant la panière, puis refaisant le lit avec les draps propres qu'il avait pris au passage à la buanderie. Une fois cela fait, il ramassa ce qui traînait, ouvrant les armoires pour remettre en place les objets et regarder ce qui s'y cachait et qui pourrait prouver l'hypothèse de la jeune femme.

Il termina par débarrasser la table, récupérant la vaisselle, la calant dans la panière, puis il remarqua les épées émoussées et les prenant, il sourit et se mit à jouer avec imitant le combat d'Arthur et d'Oswald, les faisant s'entrechoquer, avant qu'une des armes ne glisse et ne lui entaille la main, le faisant légèrement gémir de surprise, et faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang le long de sa paume, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter que surgirent les deux occupants de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?! s'écria le chevalier, furieux de son ingérence et faisant sursauter le jeune sorcier par la même occasion.

\- Euh... Je remettais juste de l'ordre, répondit le serviteur, toujours saisi par la brusquerie de l'invité qui se dirigea vers lui et lui arracha vivement les épées des mains.

\- Ne t'occupe pas des choses qui ne te concernent pas. Et maintenant, fiche le camp !

Merlin hocha la tête, attrapant la manière d'une main, faisant attention à ne pas utiliser celle qui venait d'être blessée. Il allait déposer le tout en cuisine puis à la buanderie et irait voir Gaius... Ce n'était vraiment pas normal, Morgane avait eu raison de l'avertir !

-0-0-0-

Dans une autre aile, Morgane et Audrey avait atteint l'étage où se trouvait les appartements de Sir Léon, et à en croire le teint de cette dernière, elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- Préfères-tu m'attendre ici ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en faisant glisser de quelques centimètres son turban, qu'elle refixa machinalement en coinçant une mèche dedans. Morgane trouvait tout à fait adorable ce geste que la jeune fille faisait régulièrement par nervosité autant que par timidité. La sorcière lui sourit et frappa à la porte, attendant que le chevalier vienne lui ouvrir et la fasse entrer.

Si Léon fut surpris de la voir, il le fut bien plus en voyant Audrey s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, mais invita tout de même la pupille du roi à entrer dans ses modestes appartements. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa une tasse de thé.

\- Que me vaut le ... plaisir de votre visite ? demanda-t-il finalement après lui avoir tendu une tasse bien remplie, ainsi que quelques biscuits que Berthe lui avait offert lorsqu'il était passé prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin.

\- Eh bien, il se fait qu'Audrey est extrêmement timide, je dirais même qu'elle peut manquer tout à fait d'assurance, ce qui finit par être handicapant … autant pour elle que pour moi.

\- Pardon ? fit le jeune homme en sursautant violemment.

\- Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi elle a aussi peu de confiance en elle et ce qu'on pourrait faire pour améliorer sa propre image d'elle. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour m'aider puisque vous êtes officiellement son protecteur.

Léon hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il était d'accord, mais incapable de répondre, gêné.

\- Je sais qu'elle a révélé des choses quand elle a fait sa crise de panique … mais Guenièvre ne les a pas entendue. Ça pourrait peut-être m'aider ?

Le chevalier se remit à hocher la tête, toujours muet. Morgane le fixa, eut un sourire interrogateur, le regardant en essayant de faire passer le message 'Il serait temps d'ouvrir la bouche'

\- Euh … oui, sortit enfin Léon. Euh … je ne … je ne sais pas trop… ce qu'il faut dire.

\- D'accord … Je vais commencer, proposa la pupille d'Uther. Je l'entends souvent dire qu'elle doit se rendre invisible. D'ailleurs, ça se voit dans sa posture : la tête baissée, elle longe les murs, le pas léger … et évidemment son turban qui lui cache les cheveux. D'après Gwen, ils sont magnifiques. J'ai déjà fait quelques remarques sur le sujet tout à l'heure … mais ça reste superficiel. Elle est convaincue d'être insignifiante. Alors qu'à de nombreuses reprises, elle nous a aidées de manière très intelligente. À ce niveau-là, elle me fait un peu penser à Merlin, à la différence que je suis capable de me rendre compte de son potentiel contrairement à cet idiot d'Arthur.

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'Arthur soit idiot, intervint le chevalier. Il peut être très observateur … sur les détails de guerre, de combat, de chasse, ou encore de questions d'État lorsqu'il s'en donne la peine. Mais ce sont des choses qui l'intéresse ou qu'il doit connaître pour son futur rôle de roi. C'est un choix de sa part de se concentrer sur des détails particuliers.

\- Je trouverais normal qu'il s'intéresse aussi à ses proches … Merlin est probablement son meilleur ami, voire son seul ami, répondit Morgane, acceptant la parenthèse.

\- Je suis assez d'accord, sourit le chevalier. Pourtant je ne jette pas la pierre à Arthur, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'est pas capable d'interagir socialement de manière aussi naturelle que nous. Uther l'a élevé de manière à ce qu'il se sente concerné par le peuple tout en restant à sa place, séparé par une barrière. Tant qu'elle sera là, cela l'handicapera. Néanmoins, il a tout de même bien évolué depuis que Merlin est son valet.

Morgane sourit doucement, nostalgique de la première année de Merlin au service de son presque frère.

\- Pour en revenir à Audrey, je peux travailler sur la forme mais pas sur le fond si vous ne m'aidez pas.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, si vous le désirez … après tout je suis au courant de votre secret et je ne suis pas tellement porté sur le protocole en privé.

Morgane sourit une nouvelle fois, Léon était agréablement surprenant même s'il restait … trop gentleman, trop fade pour piquer son imagination.

\- Je ne suis pas très protocolaire non plus … sauf en apparence, puisque j'ai le rang de première Dame et je ne voudrais pas décevoir feu mes parents en me comportant autrement, même si parfois … ça me démange de ne pas montrer à Uther l'inutilité de ce système.

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'il est inutile, mais il mériterait d'être revu de façon à se montrer plus souple.

\- Afin de permettre les mariages entre personnes de classes sociales différentes, par exemple ? tira à brûle-pourpoint la jeune femme.

Le chevalier rougit vivement, tandis que Morgane affichait un sourire de contrition.

\- Désolée, j'ai conscience de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. C'est juste plus fort que moi.

\- Je peux comprendre … au vu de votre isolement. Et vous n'avez pas totalement tort, mais quand bien même nous changerions les règles … elles sont trop bien ancrées parmi la noblesse et même certains roturiers pour changer aussi rapidement que je le voudrais.

\- Vous allez renoncer ? comprit la brune.

\- C'est la décision que j'ai prise, mais il m'est très difficile … de l'appliquer. Encore tout à l'heure … je …

\- Tu ? fit la jeune femme, suivant sa demande.

\- Un jeune homme lui a fait des avances … et je n'avais qu'une idée… lui tordre le cou ! s'emporta le jeune homme, faisant sursauter de rire la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- Ce n'est franchement pas aimable de votre part de rire de moi ! bouda presque le chevalier, qui détestait qu'on se moque de lui.

\- Je ... ne ...nnne... mme me ... moqqque pas aah ahah ah de vous ! Mais .. hihihi, essaya de répondre difficilement la jeune fille toujours en proie à son fou rire, nerveux sans aucun doute.

Léon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, décidant que ça ne servait à rien de l'interroger tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée. Après cinq minute entrecoupées de rires à moitié étouffés, elle réussit enfin à se reprendre tant bien que mal, les larmes aux yeux, d'avoir trop ri.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas jaloux, navrée. Avoue que c'est absurde, tu es jaloux alors que tu pourrais te déclarer ! À partir du moment où tu refuses de le faire, tu ne peux guère te le permettre.

\- Je m'apprêtais justement à éclaircir les choses avec elle. Guenièvre m'a conseillé d'être plus direct sur le sujet, mais … chaque fois que j'essaye, quelqu'un s'en mêle ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Cette fois-ci, c'était ce bellâtre qui lui n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire, de lui toucher les cheveux... et... s'arrêta-t-il enfin en voyant les yeux de Morgane s'agrandir sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Ah oui... je vois...souffla-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une petite crise de jalousie hier, c'était LA GROSSE Crise, en fait.

Léon grimaça, mal à l'aise sous le regard de la pupille du roi.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout jaloux ou passionné... tu es toujours si ... tempéré ! déclara la sorcière.

\- Tempéré ? demanda perplexe le chevalier.

\- Tu es toujours si parfait, d'une humeur égale, bref ennuyeux, quoi, lâcha Morgane.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'écarquiller les yeux, complètement abasourdi. On le trouvait ennuyeux ?

\- Disons que tu n'exprimes pas beaucoup d'émotions, ce qui fait que l'ensemble manque de vie, tenta de se rattraper la brune, s'enfonçant en réalité.

Au regard noir du chevalier, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat, et revint sur le sujet initial.

\- Bref je pense qu'il serait mieux de se concentrer sur son problème de timidité plutôt que de tes sentiments, résuma Morgane

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pense que ce serait plus simple pour ne pas en souffrir, et en plus ça donnerait plus d'assurance à notre protégée et peut-être que c'est elle qui te convaincrait qu'elle est plus que capable de résister à ces idiots qui composent la cour ! De plus, je pense qu'elle pourrait très bien y mener sa barque. Elle a tous les atouts pour briller en société, conclut la jeune fille.

Léon la regarda attentivement, cette jeune fille pleine de principes qui ne s'embarrassait pas des convenances. La politique d'Uther la crispait déjà du temps où elle ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière... alors maintenant...

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, déclara le chevalier. Ne laissez jamais Uther vous faire croire le contraire. Camelot aura besoin de vous lorsque Arthur mettra fin à la loi contre la Magie. Pour que tous comprenne que la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise mais que c'est son utilisation qui détermine le bien ou le mal qu'elle fait.

La brune le regarda surprise, puis secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Uther n'acceptera jamais cela.

\- Il le ferait sûrement, pour vous.

\- Il ne m'écoute jamais.

\- Pas en ce qui concerne la magie, du moins jusqu'à maintenant, mais pour le reste si. Vos idées ont été débattues à plusieurs reprises au Conseil. Uther avertit toujours le conseil, et certaines sont utilisées, mais pas de manière aussi radicale que vous l'auriez souhaité.

\- Je ne le savais pas.

Léon sourit et se leva pour raccompagner Morgane vers la sortie.

\- Pourriez-vous ne pas lui en parler ? demanda-t-il juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Bien sûr, sourit la sorcière.

Il ouvrit la porte, et regarda la noble s'enfoncer dans le couloir, retrouvant sa bonne assise sur les marches de l'escalier qui les avait menées ici. Léon soupira une dernière fois avant de retourner dans ses appartements pour revêtir une tenue plus officielle afin d'assister aux derniers préparatifs de la mêlée.

 **À suivre...**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	27. Le cristal magique - Part 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

Je remercie Evig Morder, Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire. :)

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Le cristal magique - Partie 6**

Alors que Morgane repartait de chez Sir Léon, Merlin était en train de se faire soigner par Gaius.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Gaius. En tout cas tu as de la chance, la coupure est nette, ça devrait cicatriser facilement.

Le médecin était en train de nettoyer la plaie et de la désinfecter, avant de se décider à aller chercher quelques bandes de tissu qu'il appliqua autour de sa main. Gauvain le regardait faire, assis à côté de Merlin sur le banc où il s'était affalé en rentrant de sa corvée.

\- On dirait une coupure d'épée, comme lorsqu'on nettoie la lame et qu'on la fait tomber, suggéra le nobliaud.

\- Depuis le temps tu devrais pouvoir nettoyer une épée sans te couper, Merlin, gronda doucement le vieil homme en serrant consciencieusement la main dans des bandages.

\- Je ne nettoyais pas une épée, je regardais les épées que Sir Oswald et son ami ont apportées pour la mêlée. La lame semblait émoussée... expliqua le jeune sorcier.

\- Tu as eu de la chance. Je les ai vues en action. Elles sont forgées avec de la sorcellerie, commenta Gauvain, se souvenant d'une épée semblable.

\- Mais que veulent-ils faire avec de telles armes ? s'étonna le médecin.

\- Je crois qu'ils veulent tuer Arthur dans la mêlée, suggéra Merlin, Morgane a signalé à Arthur que leur comportement ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'ils ont d'habitude, c'est pour ça qu'en allant faire mes corvées dans leur chambre j'en ai profité pour fouiller un peu.

\- Morgane ? sourcilla Gaius, surpris.

\- Elle est descendue assister aux entraînements. Lorsqu'Arthur s'est battu avec Oswald en duel, elle a fait une drôle de tête, alors j'ai écouté ce qu'elle disait au prince.

\- Qui est Morgane ? s'intéressa Gauvain, le sourire déjà en train de s'étirer.

\- La pupille d'Uther, répliqua le médecin, avant de préciser davantage : la prunelle de ses yeux. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense... Merlin, tu as toujours le pli que t'a remis Audrey de sa part ?

Merlin sursauta, surpris à la fois que Gaius en parle, et de se rendre compte qu'il avait totalement oublié qu'il devait lire cette lettre.

\- Oui, elle est dans ma veste, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire...

\- Parfait ! C'était une erreur de la part d'Audrey, pourrais-tu me la remettre, j'irais la rendre à qui de droit, répondit le vieil homme, l'air de rien.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr, deux minutes, fit Merlin, les yeux écarquillés, mais après tout, il pouvait faire confiance à Gaius pour ce genre de chose.

Il se leva et attrapa sa veste pour en sortir de la poche de sa doublure un pli sur lequel se trouvait son nom. Il le tendit au vieil homme qui la glissa dans sa besace.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils veulent s'en prendre à lui durant cette mêlée ? Ce serait dangereux devant toute l'assistance ? reprit Gaius, étonnant un peu plus Merlin devant l'habilité de son mentor à bifurquer entre les deux sujets.

\- C'est une couverture idéale. S'ils réussissent, personne ne soupçonnera que c'était intentionnel, expliqua Gauvain, pour qui cette histoire de lettre n'avait aucune importance.

Devant le rappel de ce danger immédiat, la réaction de Merlin fut immédiate, oubliant Morgane et ce fichu pli, il se mit à sauter sur place, se précipitant vers la porte.

\- Il faut que j'aille prévenir Arthur ! cria-t-il.

\- Merlin, Messire Oswald est un chevalier d'une famille noble très respectée, tu ne peux pas l'accuser sans preuve, rappela Gaius.

\- Alors il faut l'épée, contra le jeune sorcier.

\- Je vais la chercher, se proposa le hoberaud.

\- Et s'ils t'attrapent ? Quelle raison as-tu d'être dans les appartements de Messire Oswald. Non, il vaut mieux que je m'en charge, argumenta le serviteur, rompu à ce genre d'exercice.

\- Merlin ! cria Gaius, fais attention !

Le jeune lui sourit, avec assurance, tandis que Gaius se rappelait la prédiction de Morgane... Avec tous ces événements, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en parler ! Et en présence de Gauvain, il était impossible de lui dire. Le vieil homme soupira d'angoisse avant de s'asseoir. Il ne pourrait pas s'occuper en l'attendant, il était bien trop inquiet.

-0-0-0-

Les ombres s'agrandissant, Léon avait finalement jugé inutile de rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement et à la place, décida d'effectuer un tour de garde dans le château, histoire de ne pas s'être habillé pour rien et de réfléchir. La garde avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Rester des heures à attendre, guettant chaque bruit insolite, l'amenait à se vider l'esprit pour pouvoir réfléchir à froid à ces problèmes ou pensées du jour.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait beaucoup de choses à remettre en ordre, à analyser, trier, et résoudre.

La timidité d'Audrey était anecdotique en comparaison à ce qui était ressorti de sa dernière crise de panique. Elle n'avait aucune estime d'elle-même, et le seul moyen d'en comprendre la raison était de trouver les origines de la jeune fille … mais il y avait tellement peu d'indices. Vers qui se tourner ?

Pour une maladie, on contacte Gaius. Pour des ennemis, on les combat. Pour venir en aide aux miséreux, on fait de la politique au conseil. Pour une jeune femme qu'on aime, et qu'on ne sait pas comment aider, que faire ?

Le chevalier en était là de ses préoccupations, lorsqu'il vit Merlin se diriger en catimini vers l'aile des invités. Haussant les épaules, il le laissa faire. Nul doute qu'il vérifiait une théorie quelconque. Merlin avait un don infaillible pour dénicher les complots.

De son côté, le sorcier atteignit rapidement la chambre de Sir Oswald. Avisant que ses occupants dormaient, il rentra en douce pour atteindre l'épée, avant de sentir attiré irrémédiablement vers une autre source.

Il sentait pulser sa magie qui semblait se réveiller, son regard accrocha irrésistiblement l'énorme cristal accroché au cou du chevalier, allongé torse nu sur son lit.

Le sorcier fit quelque pas en avant, comme incapable de ne pas s'approcher de ce cristal, et soudain dans un des pans apparut le reflet de la brute de la taverne. Malheureusement au même moment, l'homme se réveilla et lui attrapa le bras, le tordant et le faisant hurler de douleur.

Le cri parvint au chevalier qui se trouvait dans le couloir suivant de manière étouffée. Aussitôt Léon se mit à en chercher la source, sourcils froncés. Ce cri ne pouvait venir que des chambres d'invités. Mais chez qui Merlin avait-il pu se faufiler ?

-0-0-0-

À peine trente minutes étaient passées quand Gauvain se mit à grogner d'impatience.

\- Merlin devrait maintenant être de retour. Ce n'est pas si loin et ça ne prend pas de temps pour prendre une épée.

\- Je sais, soupira Gaius, sentant les ennuis se profiler.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, répliqua le jeune homme, sans même laisser le temps au vieil homme de réagir, courant vers la porte.

\- Gauvain ! Hurla le médecin.

Il était déjà trop tard, le guerrier s'était élancé à travers les couloirs que lui avait fait découvrir son nouvel ami. Merlin lui avait désigné la porte de Sir Oswald en lui précisant que c'était là que séjournait le plus ingrat des nobles qu'il ait rencontré.

Alors qu'il inspectait consciencieusement chaque porte, il entendit un bruit de pas précipités dans sa direction, alors rapidement, son instinct prenant le dessus, il se glissa derrière une colonne pour se cacher. Quelques secondes suffirent pour lui faire voir le bellâtre arriver, l'épée à la main et se diriger avec assurance et précaution vers une porte bien précise.

Derrière ladite porte, Merlin se collait contre le bois, alors que le prétendu Oswald s'amusait à le prendre pour cible. À présent qu'il avait conscience de qui il s'agissait, il comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait dû subir ces derniers jours. Il essaya de se disculper, en trouvant une excuse quelconque mais la brute ne s'en satisfit pas.

\- Je ne faisais que ranger les draps et les couvertures c'est tout !

\- Tu as entendu Messire Ethan ? Il ne faisait que ranger les draps et les couvertures, répéta avec une voix doucereuse le barbu.

\- Je me suis trompé. Il n'est pas le petit voleur pleurnicheur auquel je m'attendais, répliqua sarcastiquement ledit Ethan.

\- J'avais peur que vous ne preniez froid ! prétendit Merlin, mort de peur.

\- Mais oui bien entendu, ironisa Dagrr.

C'est à ce moment que Gauvain poussa la porte, permettant au sorcier de se dégager, tandis que le guerrier prenait les choses en main.

\- Il y a un problème ici ? demanda Gauvain, tandis que dans le couloir, Léon sortait de sa cachette, et s'approchait doucement, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Manifestement, IL était ami avec Merlin.

\- Non. Alors allez vous-en, grogna le noble.

\- C'est vrai Merlin ? fit Gauvain en se tournant vers le serviteur toujours tremblant.

À présent Gauvain avait pénétré la chambre, laissant Léon le suivre sans qu'il ne se fasse remarquer, réussissant à rester dans l'ombre et surtout permettant au châtain d'entendre le reste de la conversation.

\- Non... souffla Merlin.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir, ordonna Oswald.

\- Je ne m'adressais pas à vous, répondit calmement le brun aux cheveux long.

\- Comment osez-vous parler à un chevalier sur ce ton ! brava Ethan en tirant son épée et se jetant sur Gauvain, mais avant même que Léon ne puisse intervenir, le jeune homme avait déjà désarmé son adversaire.

\- Attention ! cria Merlin en voyant Oswald se joindre à son compagnon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me charge de cette brute ! sourit Gauvain.

Léon jugea bon de s'interposer pour calmer les choses.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Cet homme m'a attaqué ! Je demande audience auprès du roi ! exigea Dagrr.

Léon grinça des dents, mais accéda à sa demande, sachant comment il pourrait renverser la situation.

-0-0-0-

Arrivés dans la salle, Merlin fit quelques pas en arrière pour signaler à Gaius et à Léon ce qu'il avait découvert.

\- Ce n'est pas Messire Oswald. C'est le bandit de la taverne, Dagrr. Il s'est servi d'un cristal magique pour changer d'apparence, murmura le sorcier.

\- Sire cet homme m'a attaqué avec une épée. Il a tenté de me tuer, se plaignit le bandit sous son déguisement.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? interrogea le roi.

\- Je voulais protéger Merlin, rétorqua Gauvain, excédé par cet avorton.

\- J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il était comme possédé. Je suis sûr que Messire Ethan confirmera mes dires, mentit effrontément Oswald

\- En effet. Je me porte garant de chacune de ses paroles, confirma d'un ton mielleux celui qui se faisait passer pour Ethan.

\- C'EST UN MENTEUR ! s'insurgea l'homme aux cheveux longs.

\- Je vous ferai arracher la langue ! Comment osez-vous parler à un chevalier de cette manière ! s'énerva Uther.

\- J'ai assisté partiellement à la scène et je peux témoigner que Gauvain n'a pas menti, intervint Sir Léon. Il est entré pour secourir le serviteur Merlin, qui se faisait attaquer, alors qu'il remplissait une de ses corvées, et alors qu'il était en train de discuter, c'est Sir Ethan qui l'a attaqué. Il s'est défendu et Sir Oswald a voulu l'attaquer par derrière, ce qui est indigne d'un chevalier.

\- Est-ce vrai ? s'outra Uther en se tournant vers Oswald.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pourquoi il prend le parti de cet homme, mais nos deux paroles ont plus de valeurs que celle d'un seul. Je demande à ce qu'il soit exécuté, rien de moins ! Ce n'est qu'un roturier, ma parole vaut bien plus que la sienne !

\- La noblesse… est déterminée par ce qu'on fait et non par qui on est. Ces hommes ne sont rien que des... ce ne sont que des brigands ! contra le guerrier.

\- Gauvain ! tenta de tempérer Arthur.

\- Vous voyez Sire quel est son comportement, appuya Oswald

\- J'en ai assez entendu. Si quelqu'un attaque un chevalier c'est une violation du Code de la Chevalerie, déclara Uther, passablement énervé.

\- Alors là je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Sire. Il mérite un châtiment exemplaire.

\- Votre majesté, commença Léon, si je puis me permettre, j'ai connaissance d'un fait qui pourrait vous aider à prendre votre décision.

\- Quel fait ? interrogea Uther.

\- J'ai appris fortuitement que Gauvain est fils de chevalier... Par conséquent c'est un noble également.

\- QUOI ?! hurla le jeune intrépide, vexé que son secret soit révélé alors qu'il tenait à rester un simple roturier.

\- Silence ! exigea le roi. Avez-vous des preuves ?

\- Non, mais il a dit à Merlin que son père avait servi pour le roi Carléon et que ce dernier avait tourné le dos à sa mère lorsque son père était mort. Je suis persuadé que Sir Monmouth pourrait faire la lumière sur tout ceci et retrouver des preuves. En attendant, je trouve admirable de suivre un code d'honneur protégeant les plus faibles en refusant le titre auquel il pourrait prétendre.

\- Père, je comprends l'effet que ça doit vous faire, c'est une situation embarrassante... intercéda alors Arthur. Messire Oswald est un ami cher et notre invité ici à Camelot mais Gauvain... est mon invité ici aussi. Il n'est peut-être pas noble de naissance, mais il est noble par le cœur.

\- Comment peux-tu dires ça quand tu vois la manière dont il se conduit ! répondit son père, toujours un peu choqué par la liberté de parole de Gauvain.

\- Gauvain a risqué sa propre vie pour sauver la mienne. Sir Léon n'est pas un menteur, il est le plus fidèle de vos chevaliers. Je vous en supplie, je vous en conjure, s'il vous faut la parole d'un deuxième chevalier... Je vous donne ma parole. Gauvain, est quelqu'un de bien. Il mérite la clémence.

prit une profonde inspiration, ennuyé par la situation. Deux paroles de chevaliers l'une contre l'autre... mais Gauvain ne lui inspirait guère confiance et il connaissait Oswald depuis fort longtemps. La situation était inextricable. Aussi prit-il cette dernière décision :

\- En attendant la preuve de l'affiliation, je laisse tomber les charges. Cette affaire sera reprise après la mêlée.

-0-0-0-

Une fois, seuls dans leur appartement, les deux brutes de grand chemin purent discuter tout leur soûl de cet incident fâcheux.

\- Ils sont sur notre piste, on ferait mieux d'en rester là, préconisa Ethan.

\- Nous sommes trop près du but, peu importe les risques, j'irai au bout de ma vengeance, répondit Dagrr, le visage déterminé.

-0-0-0-

Le lendemain matin dans une autre aile, Gauvain tentait de faire ses bagages, ne désirant pas rester dans un endroit où on savait qu'il n'était pas roturier. Pourtant Merlin s'acharnait à l'en empêcher, en défaisant son sac au fur et à mesure qu'il le remplissait.

\- Je suis désolé... grimaça Merlin, faisant allusion à son secret dévoilé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit. Les gens se fatiguent très vite de moi, avoua Gauvain.

\- Pas moi. Reste au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois innocenté, Uther pourrait croire que tu es coupable, argumenta le sorcier

\- Tu tiens à ce que je reste et que je sois innocenté après tous les ennuis que j'ai causé ? se moqua le noble.

\- Oh... Tu as apporté de l'animation et tu en apporteras encore, je l'espère. Et puis j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pour veiller sur Arthur ? Il est en danger, confirma le jeune guerrier.

\- Je croyais que tu haïssais les nobles ? sourit Merlin.

\- Oh, et bien... peut-être qu'il mérite qu'on meurt pour lui ! répliqua Gauvain.

Merlin sourit encore plus, et acheva de vider le sac de son interlocuteur, qui rendit les armes vaincu par son nouvel ami.

Finalement Merlin dut partir pour effectuer ses tâches, et Gauvain se retrouva seul, puisque le vieux médecin était parti faire sa tournée du matin. Soupirant, le jeune homme attrapa sa veste, et sortit, autant aller se balader.

Il croisa plusieurs servantes dans les couloirs à qui il offrit un sourire charmeur auquel certaines répondirent avec beaucoup d'assurance, et d'autres avec un regard froid.

Mais aucune n'égalait la beauté qu'il était en train d'apercevoir.

\- Bonjour, ai-je affaire à une princesse ? sourit-il en attrapant la main de la jeune métisse qui venait de pénétrer dans le couloir.

\- Certes non, s'amusa Guenièvre, je suis la dame de compagnie de Dame Morgane, et vous, vous devez être Gauvain. Vous avez sauvé la vie du prince il y a quelques jours.

\- En effet, est-ce que mes exploits sont arrivés jusqu'à vous ?

\- En quelque sorte, vous avez fait des avances à ma collègue Audrey, la servante de Dame Morgane, se moqua la métisse.

\- Oups, grimaça le jeune homme.

\- Cela dit j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je vous remercie d'être venu en aide à mon ami Merlin. Je suis navrée qu'Uther se soit montré si borné.

\- Oui... C'est comme ça.

\- Vous avez été très courageux, certifia la jeune femme.

\- Je ne voulais pas en tirer bénéfice, j'aurais préféré que ce chevalier ne dise rien sur moi.

\- Je connais bien Sir Léon, il ne l'a fait que pour vous aider. Et d'une certaine manière, vous l'avez un peu cherché en essayant de draguer sa protégée, s'amusa la jeune fille.

\- Sa protégée ?

\- Audrey, ma jeune collègue.

\- Ah oui … la princesse, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Ça a marché, ça ? s'amusa la métisse.

\- Mmmh non, grimaça Gauvain.

\- Vous savez, je connais Arthur. Il n'est pas comme Uther. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie je suis sûre qu'il vous le revaudra un jour.

\- Il a essayé de parler en ma faveur, reconnut le brun.

\- Arthur est juste, il est loyal... Ce sera un grand roi... J'en suis certaine, sourit rêveusement Gwen.

\- C'est évident. Si tout le monde a pour lui la même estime que vous, sourit Gauvain, comprenant soudain l'autre raison de son manque de résultat avec la jeune femme.

\- Euh... rougit la métisse.

\- Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi vous avez refusé mes avances... s'amusa le guerrier.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi qui dit cela, tenta de se justifier la jeune fille.

\- Non... J'en suis convaincu. Espérons qu'il vivra assez longtemps... répondit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Nous craignons une attaque de la part d'Oswald et de son ami durant la mêlée... grimaça-t-il.

Guenièvre eut une expression choquée. Puis soudain elle eut un sourire étrange.

\- Vous êtes bon combattant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Et vous êtes noble.

\- Oh ça, grogna-t-il, ennuyé.

\- Ça veut dire que vous pouvez participer à la...

\- À la quoi ? prit peur le jeune homme.

\- Venez, il faut vous préparer !

-0-0-0-

Revenant de ses corvées, le serviteur trouva le médecin, occupé à préparer ses baumes pour soigner les bleus et les courbatures des futurs combattants.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on doit faire... se lamenta Merlin, en allant à la quête de conseils, maintenant que Gauvain était sorti.

\- As-tu tenté de persuader Arthur de renoncer au combat ? proposa le vieil homme.

\- Il refusera... Je connais Arthur. Je devrai d'une manière ou d'une autre utiliser mes pouvoirs pour le défendre, soupira le plus jeune.

\- Avec le Roi et la moitié de Camelot qui te regarderont ?! grinça des dents Gaius, appréciant peu l'idée.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Gaius... contra le jeune homme.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, avant de se décider à descendre toutes ses affaires sur le terrain d'entraînement, le combat allant bientôt commencer.

-0-0-0-

Gaius n'était pas le seul à se préparer, dans ses appartements, Arthur faisait de même tandis que son père entrait pour l'encourager... à sa manière.

\- Ah, Arthur. Je suppose que tu es prêt pour le combat.

\- Oui père.

\- Je viens t'apporter ceci. J'ai remporté ma première mêlée avec cette épée. Le tranchant a été émoussé, elle est parfaitement sans danger. Sache que tout Camelot attend aujourd'hui ta victoire Arthur, tu ne me décevras pas, je le sais.

Arthur hocha la tête, conscient du poids sur ses épaules, mais inconscient de la fierté qui emplissait le cœur de son père

-0-0-0-

Sur le terrain apprêté pour la mêlée, dans une des tentes réservées aux participants, les brutes finalisaient leur plan.

\- Le Prince Arthur n'aura pas le temps de voir ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Oh j'espère que si. Si ça ce termine trop vite ça ne sera pas drôle du tout, sourit Dagrr. Prêt ?

\- Absolument !

-0-0-0-

Laissant Uther quitter les appartements de son prince, Merlin se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien, cherchant à le convaincre sur le chemin vers l'arène.

\- Vous voyez ces moments où je vous dis que ce n'est pas bien de faire ça ?

\- Et que je ne t'écoute pas, oui, répliqua le blond, inattentif.

\- Et que finalement j'ai raison, contredit le sorcier.

\- Merlin, ton attitude envers ma sécurité est très touchante... soupira Arthur, quelque peu lassé.

\- Je suis sérieux, vous devriez renoncer...

\- Écoute... Je sais que tu crois que la mêlée est une sorte de jeu un peu idiot mais... c'est bien plus que ça... ça permet de prouver au peuple que je suis capable de régner, répondit très sérieusement le prince.

\- Je sais. Mais soyez prudent.

Le conseil tomba juste au moment où ils atteignaient l'entrée de l'arène, et le peuple avisant le prince se mit à hurler des cris de joie.

\- Vive le Prince Arthur !

Le combat commença quelques secondes plus tard, les chevaliers se rentrant dedans en faisant un boucan d'enfer. Très vite, la plupart tombe par terre, et bientôt ne reste que quatre hommes encore debout. L'un d'entre eux se mit à foncer sur Arthur faisant frémir d'effroi son protecteur.

\- Il avance tout droit vers Arthur. Il est en danger ! murmura angoissé le sorcier, avant de faire tomber l'homme d'un sort discret.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose sinon Arthur va mourir !

L'homme à terre se releva et rejoint par son compagnon se tourna vers le prince, tous deux prêts à le tuer. Le quatrième s'avança alors aidant manifestement Arthur.

\- Ils sont à deux contre un ! Qui est-ce qui donne un coup de main à Arthur ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais nous lui devons notre reconnaissance, répondit Gaius.

Soudain l'inconnu para le coup de son adversaire et le désarma en même temps, permettant au sorcier de l'identifier.

\- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça, sourit Merlin.

Enfin le combat cessa, Dagrr et son comparse morts aux pieds du dernier adversaire d'Arthur. Alors ce dernier se décoiffa, et reconnut sa défaite, reconnaissant l'aide que l'homme lui avait apporté

\- Maintenant ils attendent de nous qu'on se batte jusqu'au bout. Vous avez combattu avec courage. La victoire est à vous, annonça le prince.

Aussitôt Gauvain retira son heaume, souriant et fier.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, personne ne combat comme vous ! rit Arthur.

Uther se leva le regard sombre et fit le geste annonçant la fin du combat avant d'ordonner aux deux jeunes hommes de le suivre dans la tente des deux assaillants.

\- Faites ce que vous pouvez pour les sauver, demanda le roi.

\- Je suis navré, il est trop tard, répondit le médecin.

\- Cet homme est responsable de leurs morts je veux qu'il soit exécuté immédiatement! ordonna sèchement le souverain.

\- Peut-être vaut-il mieux attendre avant de le condamner, fit Gaius, se rappelant des cristaux dont lui avait parlé son protégé. Je crains que Messire Ethan et Messire Oswald ne soient pas ce qu'ils paraissent.

Il retira les heaumes pour accéder aux chaînes puis les retira, annulant le charme, permettant à Uther de découvrir la mascarade.

Gaius à la rescousse!

\- De la sorcellerie ! se récria Uther.

\- C'est ce que Merlin a découvert hier en se coupant avec leur épée émoussée. Étant donné que sa parole ne vaut rien contre un noble, il est parti à la recherche de preuves. Gauvain n'a voulu que l'aider.

\- Une nouvelle fois, Gauvain m'a sauvé la vie ! Père, il a l'étoffe d'un chevalier ! Il serait un atout pour Camelot.

\- Bien. Je t'accorde que ces brigands m'ont trompé sur son compte avec leur magie. Néanmoins, il lui manque les manières que tout noble se doit d'avoir, maugréa Uther.

\- Il peut les apprendre !

\- Soit, qu'il fasse ce qu'il désire, il est innocenté de tous les charges qui pesaient contre lui. Mais je ne tiens pas à le voir dans l'immédiat...

Arthur, heureux se précipita chez Gaius pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Gauvain, pour découvrir qu'il faisait ses bagages.

\- Faut-il vraiment que vous partiez, demanda le prince.

\- Oui, je ne tiens pas à devenir un chevalier et un noble au parfait comportement, sans façon, répliqua l'aventurier.

\- Où vas-tu aller ? renchérit Merlin.

\- Oh je me disais, en Mercy, sourit l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns.

\- C'est dangereux ! se désola le serviteur, faisant secouer la tête d'Arthur devant sa couardise.

\- Ouais. Et puis la bière est beaucoup moins chère !

Merlin eut un regard noir devant son insouciance, et Arthur sourit, franchement amusé par son exubérance.

\- Je plaisante ! se reprit Gauvain, pour faire disparaître la désapprobation sur le visage du jeune homme, dont il appréciait l'amitié. Puis se tournant vers Arthur. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, et pour la proposition, mais je tiens trop à ma liberté !

\- Sans rancune, j'espère qu'un jour, vous accepterez de nous rejoindre.

Gauvain hocha la tête et leur sourit une dernière fois avant de partir, laissant les deux hommes se diriger vers les remparts pour le regarder quitter la ville. Sir Léon s'y trouvait déjà, manifestement en train de réfléchir. Arthur lui annonça le départ du jeune guerrier, faisant étrangement sourire Léon, content de se débarrasser de ce bellâtre. Bien sûr Arthur ne comprit pas, mais loin de s'en formaliser, il fit part de ses regrets.

\- Quel dommage. Il aurait fait un excellent chevalier.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour il le deviendra, proposa Merlin.

\- Il n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste à cette idée, soupira le prince, avant de voir Gauvain croiser Guenièvre et se mettre à lui parler. Mais ils ont l'air très amis tous les deux !

\- Pourquoi ça vous ennuie ? s'amusa le serviteur, faisant sourire Léon, bien content de ne pas être la seule victime de Gauvain.

\- Euh... je n'en ai que faire... Elle pourrait trouver mieux que ça ! se rembrunit le blond, jaloux et de mauvaise foi, ce qui déculpabilisa Léon de sa propre jalousie... Après tout si même le prince pouvait se montrer jaloux, pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Vous croyez qu'elle devrait viser... Plus haut ? Oh mais j'oubliais ! Elle ne peut pas ! Une fille du rang social de Guenièvre ne pourra jamais fréquenter un noble, c'est le règlement, se moqua le sorcier, faisant réagir les deux hommes à ses côtés.

\- Merlin !

\- La ferme ? proposa le dit Merlin.

\- Tu progresses, concéda le prince avant de se mettre à courir derrière son valet pour lui tordre le cou, devant un Léon hilare. Finalement, Gauvain avait apporté beaucoup de bonne humeur à Camelot, il pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir trouvé Audrey plaisante à séduire.

-0-0-0-

 **À suivre...**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	28. Interlude 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire**

 **Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué on est entré dans la partie non écrite - donc je publie toutes les deux semaines. Désolée pour le léger retard, on s'est embrouillé les pinceaux avec loonicrone et nos boites mails. ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Interlude**

La nature était belle en cette saison. Elle sortait de son sommeil et s'épanouissait à vue d'oeil. C'était la période de l'année qu'elle préférait, probablement parce qu'elle avait rencontré Balinor à cette même époque. Et même si leur rencontre avait été brève et intense et s'était achevée dramatiquement, celle-ci restait un de ses souvenirs les plus heureux avec la naissance de Merlin.

Hunith avait installé son fauteuil à bascule sous le grand chêne qui se trouvait près de l'entrée du village et profitait du soleil de fin d'après-midi après sa séance de lecture auprès des jeunes enfants d'Ealdor.

\- Alors ? Tu te prends pour un lézard ? s'amusa son jeune époux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je n'en ai pas épousé un pour rien, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne ressemble en rien à un lézard.

\- Tu es un dragonnier, donc une sorte de dragon, qui est une sorte de gros lézard, argumenta la mère de Merlin.

\- Ça signifie que je suis gros ? joua le chevalier-dragon.

\- Non … mais que tu me fais de l'ombre, fit la femme en ouvrant les yeux, et si tu m'embrassais au lieu de rester derrière moi ?

\- Si c'est une proposition … fit l'homme en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est plus qu'une proposition, c'est une obligation, répondit Hunith en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer contre elle.

\- Voilà une obligation bien agréable, sourit Balinor en se relevant.

Il contourna le fauteuil et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

\- En fait ce serait pas mal d'installer des bancs ici, remarqua le dragonnier.

\- Mmh oui, sourit la mère de Merlin.

\- J'ai reçu une missive de Morgane. Elle a utilisé un des faucons que je lui avais offert, annonça-t-il.

\- Cela veut-il dire que tu vas te rendre à Camelot ?

\- Pas forcément.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? sourcilla son épouse.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialisé en voyance. C'est un don assez rare, seuls ceux qui l'ont pourraient l'aider, explicita le dragonnier.

\- Tu en connais ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, mais selon la légende, l'antre de cristal est un lieu magique puissant qui canalise l'ensemble des possibilités du futur, du présent et du passé. Son gardien se nomme Taliesin. Je pense qu'il serait à même de répondre aux questions de Morgane.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'il est encore vivant ? s'inquiéta Hunith.

\- Ça ne présente aucun intérêt. Un gardien peut être un simple esprit. Il n'a pas de 'vie' au sens où nous l'entendons, fit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu veux dire un fantôme ?

\- Non, pas exactement, c'est une entité propre au lieu. Comme une représentation humaine du lieu.

\- C'est … étrange, fit la mère de Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Difficile à expliquer plutôt. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve l'antre. Elle est dans la vallée des rois déchus plutôt dans la zone nord-est, mais à part ça …

-La vallée des rois déchus ? Jamais Uther ne laissera sa pupille se rendre dans un endroit aussi dangereux !

\- En soi, la vallée n'est pas dangereuse, surtout pour les sorciers, ce qui pose problème ce sont les brigands qui s'y réfugient pour échapper à la loi. Mais tu as raison, Uther ne le permettra pas. Par contre, Arthur et Merlin pourraient y aller. Pour y débusquer des voleurs, par exemple. Il suffirait que Morgane mette par écrit ses questions, Merlin pourra certainement faire le lien, suggéra le chevalier.

\- Arthur risque de se rendre compte que notre fils a des pouvoirs ! s'affola Hunith.

\- Mmmh, oui et non. S'il est chargé de la mission, il écoutera, et transmettra à Morgane tandis que Merlin ne ferait que le suivre. Merlin peut toujours préciser les explications d'Arthur par après.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est Morgane qui comprendra, ajusta la mère de Merlin.

\- Non, elle partira du principe que Merlin est plus intelligent et a une meilleure mémoire qu'Arthur, se moqua Balinor.

\- Balinor ! s'indigna Hunith, gloussant à moitié.

\- Arthur est un excellent guerrier, mais il n'est ni observateur ni perspicace de nature. Il peut faire preuve de réflexion, mais quand cela lui est nécessaire. Sincérement je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils se complètent si bien.

La femme secoua la tête, amusée par la description de son époux qui restait assez juste au final.

-0-0-0-

Les entrailles du château en ruine étaient illuminées par les centaines et centaines de bougies que la sorcière aguerrie avait disposé dans l'ensemble de la pièce, y compris dans les airs avec un sortilèges de flottaison. Pourtant Morgause ruminait. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment retrouver le grand dragon. Pourtant ce n'était pas une insignifiante souris dont on parlait. Un dragon, et en particulier le GRAND dragon, était un animal suffisamment imposant pour être repérable !

La sorcière n'avait pas reconnu la clairière où le dragon avait atterri mais elle savait qu'il fallait mener ses recherches dans la forêt d'Ascétyr, et à fortiori près de la frontière. Il allait lui falloir partir chercher par elle-même. La magie ne l'aiderait pas pour une fois.

La blonde soupira avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le trône en pierre dure qu'elle avait recouvert de parure des velours et de coussins confortables. Ça ne servait à rien de se lancer à l'aventure pour l'instant. L'anniversaire de Morgane se profilait et il était temps de reprendre contact avec la jeune fille. À un moment ou un autre, sa soeur tomberait sur une avarie et ses 'amis' lui tourneraient le dos. Il lui faudrait être là à cet instant afin de l'amener à suivre ses projets. En fait il serait utile de pouvoir communiquer sans avoir besoin de se retrouver au milieu de la nuit dans les bois de Camelot. La prêtresse prit le temps de réfléchir avant de poser son regard sur sa vasque. L'étendue d'eau était calme, parfaitement lisse, tel un miroir.

Les miroirs pouvaient se connecter entre eux. Il suffisait d'en trouver une paire, de les connecter et d'en donner un à sa soeur … Morgause sourit de manière machiavélique. Ce serait facile à mettre en place. En plus ça n'attirerait pas l'attention parmi les cadeaux que la pupille d'Uther recevrait. Par contre il faudrait trouver une manière astucieuse de l'avertir que le cadeau venait de sa part. Bref, il serait temps d'y réfléchir au moment de l'envoi. Pour l'heure, trouver ces miroirs était plus important.

La sorcière se releva, attrapa sa cape, s'en enveloppa et remonta rejoindre la surface. Un cheval l'aiderait facilement à rejoindre le village le plus proche. La femme observa soigneusement la végétation qui envahissait les ruines, avant qu'un sourire fin ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle leva la main en direction du mulot qu'elle avait repéré et récita une vieille formule de métamorphose dans cette langue ancienne qui faisait la beauté de l'ancien culte.

Le mulot se transforma progressivement jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un magnifique étalon de couleur bai. Deux autres sortilèges suffirent à faire apparaître la selle et la bride. La blonde grimpa avec agilité sur sa monture et la lança au galop. Autant ne pas perdre trop de temps à cette course.

-0-0-0-

Le laboratoire empestait des différentes préparations que Gaius avait lancé pour refaire ses stocks de médecines. Merlin s'activait à broyer avec ardeur les plantes séchées qu'il avait récolté il y avait quelques semaines.

\- Tu travailles bien aujourd'hui. Très efficacement.

\- Merci, répondit sobrement le jeune sorcier qui s'appliquait à affiner au maximum la poudre qu'il obtenait.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait broyer du noir ?

\- Mmh ? fit le sorcier en relevant la tête, je ne broie pas du noir, je me contente de broyer des herbes.

\- Très drôle. Tu n'as pas desserré les lèvres depuis le départ de Gauvain, reprit le médecin.

\- Je suis occupé, c'est tout.

\- Même occupé tu as toujours quelque chose à dire. Tu ne te fermes comme ça que lorsque tu cogites de sombres pensées. Par conséquent, par quoi es-tu préoccupé ?

\- … je me dis que j'aimerais bien être aussi libre. Pouvoir partir quand bon me semble, choisir la vie que je veux mener. C'est … C'est une grande opportunité d'avoir un destin à mener … avec Arthur, mais je ne pourrais jamais … choisir ce que je veux, soupira le jeune homme, miné par son fardeau.

\- Merlin, il est certain que de lourdes responsabilités sont sur vos épaules… Et je parle autant des tiennes, que de celles d'Arthur, de Morgane … et même de Gwen. Tout ça n'a rien de nouveau, et même je dirais que ça s'est amélioré depuis que nous avons en partie crevé l'abcès. Je sens qu'à vous quatre vous allez créer un monde meilleur. Ce n'est pas ce qui te tourmente, conclut le médecin.

\- À nous quatre … soupira le jeune homme.

Gaius haussa un sourcil. Surpris par le ton défaitiste de son apprenti, le vieil homme quitta la préparation et s'approcha du jeune homme, le prenant par l'épaule. Manifestement il y avait quelque chose de plus profond.

\- Arthur finira par épouser Gwen, Morgane pourra devenir sorcière de la cour à la mort d'Uther … Et moi je resterai le valet dans l'ombre … n'est-ce pas ? fit le jeune homme, contournant toujours le vrai problème.

\- Le jour où Albion renaîtra de ses cendres, Arthur saura la vérité et tu ne seras plus dans l'ombre. Mais est-ce que cela te satisfera ?

Le jeune homme reposa le mortier et s'assit pesamment sur le banc. Ça ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie d'être reconnu, mais ça le pesait bien moins qu'au début, bien sûr que mentir lui faisait horreur et il comprenait que ce n'était pas le moment, et le fait que Léon soit au courant était un vrai soulagement alors qu'ils n'étaient pas plus proche que ça mais ça pouvait encore évoluer. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui le travaillait.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais être reconnu à ma juste valeur, ça je le sais. Pour le reste … Parfois j'envie Arthur d'avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie, soupira Merlin avant de reprendre dans un murmure. Freya me manque.

Ça y est, c'était sorti. Gaius eut un sourire meurtri. La blessure était donc toujours ouverte.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, la malédiction qui pesait sur elle aurait fini par vous anéantir, tenta de consoler le vieil homme sans grand espoir de le convaincre.

\- Ce n'est pas juste … geignit le jeune homme qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- La vie n'est pas juste, Merlin, se désola le médecin devant cette plainte déjà formulée par Gwen, il raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule du garçon, en signe d'encouragement. Mais Arthur et toi pouvez construire un monde qui le sera davantage. Et vous aurez l'aide d'hommes et de femmes de valeur.

\- Comme Gauvain, Lancelot, Gwen, ou … Morgane, supposa le jeune homme, frissonnant en pensant à la jeune femme.

\- C'est en effet à eux que je pense, confirma le médecin.

\- Vous savez pourquoi elle m'a écrit ? interrogea le sorcier brusquement, se souvenant de la lettre.

Gaius se raidit et resta coi.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi …commença le vieil homme.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous reprise ? Vous saviez de quoi ça parlait ? coupa le jeune homme en fixant son mentor d'un regard dur. Il ne voulait pas d'un mensonge de plus. Il ne voulait pas, non il ne pourrait pas supporter un mensonge de plus. Surtout venant de son père d'adoption.

\- Merlin, je ne pense pas que je sois la bonne personne à interroger. J'ai des doutes sur le contenu mais je ne vois…

\- Vous dites ça parce que vous savez que je n'irais pas le lui demander, contredit le brun, exaspéré et à bout de nerfs.

Il n'arrivait plus à contenir la colère et le stress qui stagnaient bouillonnaient en lui. Les émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient n'avaient plus aucun sens pour lui. Il avait été habitué à subir bien plus de pressions durant les années où personne ne savait pour sa magie ou pour celle de Morgane. Pourquoi craquer maintenant ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait cru qu'enfin ses espoirs se réaliseraient.

Pourtant Arthur avait été en danger et sans Gauvain il n'aurait pu l'aider. Sans Morgane il n'aurait peut-être pas découvert aussi vite la fourberie des brigands. Sans l'ingéniosité de Gwen, Gauvain n'aurait pas fait la mêlée et sans Léon, Gauvain aurait été banni. À quoi pouvait-il bien servir ? Le destin se mettait en marche sans lui … Et Morgane ! Elle le rendait fou, il pensait l'éviter et cette lettre … et … il devait comprendre, il devait comprendre.

\- Merlin … fit le vieil homme sentant la nervosité du jeune homme.

\- Non, je veux savoir, ordonna le plus jeune, s'accrochant à cette histoire de lettre comme à une bouée de secours, comme si savoir l'aiderait à s'apaiser. Lorsqu'on est revenu avec Morgane après son enlèvement, on a promis de rester honnête. Que seul la vérité nous permettrait de nous entraider.

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu la fuis depuis notre rencontre avec le gobelin ?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris et écartelé par la question.

\- Elle s'en est plainte auprès de moi, mais je l'avais déjà remarqué. Tu as failli te prendre une porte en partant en trombe lorsqu'elle est venue pour ses soins. Ça s'appelle manquer de tact, Merlin.

Son interlocuteur rougit violemment, honteux de son comportement.

\- Je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence, c'est tout, fit-il en regardant sur le coté, voulant échapper au regard de son ami.

\- Elle ne savait même plus comment te dire sa dernière vision : tu recevais des poignard, je devais t'avertir mais les événements se sont quelque peu précipités.

\- Son don est puissant, frémit Merlin, se remémorant la scène. Mais je croyais que son bracelet bloquait ce pouvoir ?

\- Elle l'avait retiré. Elle aimerait connaître la réaction d'Uther face à ses pouvoirs.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je lui ai conseillé de contacter ton père. Sa réponse ne devrait plus tarder. Pourquoi te sens-tu mal à l'aise ? revint le médecin.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je me sens juste … en danger. Non … je ne sais pas comment dire. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, de devenir fébrile.

\- Mmh, apprécia le vieil homme, comprenant soudainement à quel point Merlin était inexpérimenté.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne ressentais pas cela en présence de Freya ?

\- Je me sentais bien avec Freya. J'étais serein, en sécurité, je voulais juste la protéger.

\- Mmmh.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? J'ai l'impression de passer à coté de quelque chose qui vous semble évidente.

\- Le fait est que je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour en parler. Je pourrais sûrement aborder l'aspect … médical mais franchement je pense que ça te mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Merlin le fixa perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je sais. C'est ce qui m'embête. C'est dommage que Gauvain soit parti si tôt, il aurait été utile.

\- Gauvain ? sursauta Merlin, encore plus étonné. Mais quel était le rapport ?

\- Oui, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit un sujet que tu pourrais aborder avec Arthur. Et je ne te connais pas d'autres amis à Camelot. Enfin d'amis proches j'entends.

\- Il y a Gwen ! fit le jeune homme, perdu par le discours de son mentor.

\- Ça c'est une très mauvaise idée, encore pire que moi.

\- Mais de quoi …

\- Et si tu allais t'occuper d'Arthur ? Je pense qu'il soupe avec son père ce soir, tu as donc un service à remplir. Tu m'as déjà bien aidé en plus, coupa le médecin.

\- Mais … s'entêta le sorcier, alors que Gaius le poussait vers la sortie.

\- Vraiment, tu dois aller travailler, fit le vieil homme en refermant la porte du laboratoire au nez du jeune homme.

\- Mais Gaius ! se plaignit Merlin.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, avant de faire demi tour, les mains dans les poches, bougonnant.

\- Ça c'est trop fort, ronchonna-t-il.

-0-0-0-

\- Voilà Ma Dame, annonça la servante en reculant de quelques pas pour permettre à la pupille d'Uther d'admirer sa coiffure.

\- Très bien, je suis très contente. Merci beaucoup.

\- Ma Dame … j'aurais voulu … m'excuser encore pour la lettre.

Morgane se tourna sur son siège, l'observant de sa coiffeuse. Elle avait l'air royale dans sa robe vert d'eau qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors porté qu'au bal d'Imbolc. Très printanière, sa tenue s'agrémentait d'une parure de perles, héritage de sa mère qu'elle portait pour la première fois.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas responsable. J'aurais dû la ranger plus soigneusement. Ne te fustiges pas d'avoir pris une initiative. Je préfère que tu le fasses au lieu de me quémander à chaque fois la permission.

Audrey baissa la tête et fit une légère révérence, rougissant un peu.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non, merci. Guenièvre me rejoindra d'ici une demi-heure. Uther a proposé qu'elle nous rejoigne pour le souper. Je suppose qu'il veut me faire plaisir.

\- N'est-il pas naturel que votre dame de compagnie vous accompagne ?

\- Si fait, mais étant de nature indépendante, ça n'a jamais été dans mes habitudes. Allez file, profite de ta soirée.

\- Merci Ma Dame. Je repasserai pour votre déshabillage.

\- Inutile, tu as ta soirée, ne reviens pas, Gwen m'aidera, si vraiment j'ai besoin d'elle.

\- Bonne soirée, alors Dame Morgane.

La jeune fille enturbannée sortit en faisant une révérence. À peine avait-elle fermer la porte que Morgane se précipitait sur la fenêtre pour attraper le petit faucon de bois qui portait la réponse de Balinor. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle l'avait repéré et elle avait craint malgré la concentration d'Audrey sur sa chevelure que sa bonne l'aperçoive.

La jeune fille rangea le faucon et déroula la réponse.

 _Dame Morgane,_

 _Je ne suis malheureusement pas qualifié pour vous répondre ou vous aider. Le don de vision est suffisamment rare pour que seuls ceux qui possèdent ce don puissent vous aider._

 _De mon souvenir, on retrouve ce don dans le cristal nommé neathid, issu d'une antre de cristal. Ce lieu est chargé en magie de divination et est gardé par l'esprit protecteur Taliesin. Je pense qu'il serait plus à même de vous aider._

 _Je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve cette antre, peut-être Gaius aura-t-il plus d'indice que moi, néanmoins je sais qu'elle se trouve dans la vallée des rois déchus. Uther ne permettra pas que vous vous y rendiez, pas après votre enlèvement. Néanmoins je pense qu'Arthur et Merlin pourrait facilement trouver un faux-semblant pour s'y rendre. À deux, ils seront capables de ramener les réponses à vos questions si vous leur en faites une liste._

 _Pour autant, je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous focaliser sur ce pouvoir. Le temps n'est pas gravé dans la pierre et ce que l'antre dévoile pourrait arriver juste parce qu'on l'aura interrogé. Il est toujours dangereux de trop vouloir jouer avec le destin._

 _Je ne vous dirais pas d'être courageuse, car vous l'êtes. Tâchez de lâcher prise et de profiter de votre vie. Il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter._

 _Hunith vous embrasse._

 _Balinor._

La jeune femme eu un sourire attendri. Les parents de Merlin étaient tellement adorables et gentils avec elle. Elle comprenait d'où Merlin tenait son grand coeur. C'est à cet instant que Gwen frappa à la porte.

\- Entre !

\- Comment pouvais-tu être sûre que ce serait moi ? s'amusa la métisse.

\- C'est tout à fait toi d'arriver en avance alors que je viens de donner sa soirée à ma servante.

\- C'est très joli la façon dont elle t'a coiffée.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi.

\- Tu as reçu une lettre à cette heure ? s'étonna Guenièvre.

\- Une missive de Balinor. J'ai utilisé le petit faucon sculpté qu'il m'avait offert, expliqua la brune, je voulais savoir comment préciser mon don de divination.

\- Il te donne des réponses satisfaisantes ?

\- Tiens, lis. J'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle robe. Le mauve sied réellement bien à ton teint. Et j'adore le choix de broderie. Les marguerites sont adorables.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il serait nécessaire d'avoir des tenues plus appropriées à mon rang de Dame de cour. Alors j'essaie d'étoffer ma garde-robe.

\- C'est une bonne idée, à condition d'avoir les moyens.

\- Ma paie a considérablement augmenté. J'en ai été tellement surprise que je suis allée vérifier auprès de l'intendant. Ce sont les ordres d'Uther. Il veut que je sois à la hauteur de ton élégance. Ce qui m'a motivée encore plus à améliorer ma vêture.

\- Vraiment, Uther a fait cela ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Que ne ferait-il pas pour vous, sourit la métisse, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Elle sourit en arrivant à la fin

\- Balinor et Hunith sont des gens en or. Je comprends d'où vient la grande générosité de Merlin… Quoi ? fit la métisse en voyant Morgane se mettre à rire.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose.

\- Merlin aura toujours le mérite de nous faire rire, s'amusa la dame de compagnie. D'ailleurs il nous reste un peu de temps avant de devoir rejoindre Uther, aussi je vous propose d'aller voir Arthur pour lui parler de cette 'mission'.

\- Mais quelle excellente idée ! sourit la pupille du roi.

Se mettant à rire, elle rejoignit son amie et à deux partirent dans un fou rire, bras dessus bras dessous, en quittant les appartements de Morgane.

-0-0-0-

La cape retomba mollement sur l'ancien trône de pierre, alors que Morgause s'activait déjà à préparer son matériel pour connecter les miroirs. En soi, le sort n'était pas complexe. D'ici une heure, la préparation serait achevée, elle enduirait les miroirs et la sorcière pourrait faire le lien en prononçant la formule en plaçant correctement les mains au-dessus des deux pièces.

Non, la difficulté résidait dans le fait d'expliquer à Morgane comment utiliser le miroir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait ajouter un mode d'emploi sur la carte. Il y avait trop de risque que le message soit intercepté et Morgane mise en danger.

Par contre elle aimait bien l'idée du mode d'emploi. Il était possible de le graver sur son dos et de le cacher. Par contre il faudrait trouver un moyen simple de le faire ressortir.

Une réaction au contact de la magie serait le plus facile, mais cela restait risqué, surtout si elle le recevait en public. À moins d'y ajouter un mot de passe ? Comme son nom en runique ? Il suffirait de le faire apparaître sur le manche du miroir. Sa soeur le connaissait et saurait immédiatement que cela venait de sa part.

L'idée était à creuser. Maintenant au travail !

-0-0-0-

Arthur regardait avec ennui son valet assis en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu si tôt pour me préparer ? Je ne peux plus rien faire au risque de me salir et …exceptionnellement c'est rangé, je peux même pas t'observer te fatiguer.

\- Pas ma faute, c'est Gaius qui m'a mis dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ?

\- Rien ! s'offusqua le valet. Il a justement dit que j'avais été très efficace. Il a dit que j'allais être en retard.

\- On pourrait faire une partie de Renard et Poules ?

\- Ce ne sera jamais fini en une demi-heure.

\- Pfff, je déteste attendre, fit le prince en s'avachissant sur la table.

\- C'est utile de s'ennuyer, ça donne le temps de réfléchir, répliqua avec morgue le sorcier.

\- Tu sous-entends que je ne sais pas réfléchir ?

\- Je ne sous-entends rien, souffla Merlin, exaspéré.

\- Tu es d'une humeur merveilleuse … ronchonna Arthur.

De légers coups retentirent sur la porte, et le serviteur se leva prestement pour en finir avec cette ambiance pesante. Mal lui en prit, car il se retrouva aussitôt nez à nez avec Morgane. Il se sentit rougir, grommela quelques mots de politesse, avant de baisser la tête et de laisser entrer la pupille d'Uther et sa dame de compagnie.

\- Ne vous formalisez pas de son attitude, il tire la tête depuis qu'il est arrivé pour me préparer, se plaignit le blond.

\- Que lui as-tu fait pour l'énerver à ce point ? plaisanta malicieusement Morgane, préférant s'en prendre à sa victime favorite, plutôt que de s'attarder sur la mauvaise humeur du jeune protégé de Gaius ou sur Merlin tout court, étant donné les derniers événements.

Gwen sourit doucement vers Merlin, lui serrant la main en signe de réconfort, avant de suivre sa compagne.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait, il est arrivé dans cet état ! sourit Arthur, avant d'interroger la brune. Par contre, je suis curieux d'apprendre la raison de visite.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Vous venez rarement me rendre visite sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, et je serai ravi d'une diversion : je m'ennuie.

\- S'ennuyer est parfait pour réfléchir sereinement, contra l sorcière, amusée par le comportement de son presque frère.

\- Ah pitié, pas encore, fit catastrophé Arthur. Ils n'allaient pas s'y mettre à deux pour le rabaisser.

Morgane haussa un sourcil, interrogative, mais Gwen intervint.

\- Nous venions vous voir au sujet de cette lettre. Commença-t-elle.

Merlin releva aussitôt la tête, intéressé et déjà en train de se raidir.

\- C'est la réponse de Balinor concernant des questions sur le don de vision. acheva alors la métisse, en tendant le pli au jeune homme.

Le sorcier se détendit à moitié, offrant une image assez nerveuse de son état à la brune qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil afin de poursuivre la conversation. Elle avait peut-être récupéré l'erreur d'Audrey sans que Merlin ne puisse lire son aveu, mais manifestement cela avait troublé le serviteur. Morgane se retint de se mordre la lèvre alors qu'Arthur finissait sa lecture.

\- C'est facilement faisable. Fouiller dans la partie nord-ouest de la vallée des rois déchus. Ça fourmille de voleurs, c'est une excuse facile. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que Père acceptera que j'y aille seul avec Merlin. Même pour une patrouille éclaireuse.

\- Alors il faut y aller accompagné, proposa Merlin, le visage sérieux.

\- Euh … fit le prince, perplexe. Est-ce que son serviteur avait perdu l'esprit ?Visiter une antre emplie de magie avec des soldats d'Uther, ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée.

\- On peut demander à Sir Léon. En plus ça lui permettrai … entama Merlin avant d'être coupé par la brune.

\- De rechercher le village d'origine d'Audrey, ce qui devient de plus en plus urgent selon notre dernière discussion.

\- Pardon ? fit estomaquer le prince. Depuis quand Morgane discutait avec Sir Léon ?

\- La manière dont je m'occupe de mon personnel ne vous regarde en rien mon cher, s'amusa-t-elle.

Le prince regarda abasourdi Gwen qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une excellente idée Merlin. Si tu pouvais te renseigner auprès de lui avant que ne commence le souper, il serait possible de convaincre le roi dès ce soir, sourit-elle.

\- Je n'ai aucune voix au chapitre ? geint Arthur.

\- Non, gloussa Morgane, votre cerveau s'est déjà exprimé, fit-elle en indiquant Merlin.

Le blond eut une mimique boudeuse adorable qui relança le fou rire des deux jeunes filles, alors que son valet sortait déjà pour courir aux appartements de Léon.

Le jeune homme courait vite, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre les appartements, expliquer la situation au chevalier puis revenir. D'autant qu'en fait Gaius avait peut-être tort. Gauvain ne pouvait plus lui expliquer mais peut-être que Léon le pouvait ? Le chevalier se fichait des classes et il savait pour sa magie. Bon ils étaient loin d'être proche, mais ce serait peut-être l'occasion ?

C'est avec une délicatesse qui lui était propre que Merlin entra dans les appartements du chevalier. C'est à dire sans frapper et dans un boucan d'enfer.

Léon qui lisait paisiblement sursauta devant l'enthousiasme du sorcier.

\- Bonsoir ! Il faudrait que vous nous aidiez. Dame Morgane nous a chargé de retrouver l'antre de cristal, mais il nous faut une excuse pour se rendre dans la vallée des rois déchus. Une petite patrouille en éclaireur serait l'idéal mais ce serait plus crédible si vous nous accompagniez. D'autant que de votre coté, ça vous permettrai de continuer vos recherches sur les origines d'Audrey, sortit à toute allure le jeune homme.

\- D'accord … répondit lentement le chevalier, interloqué et impressionné par le débit du jeune homme.

\- Je dois retourner les prévenir de votre accord avant de prendre mon service pour le souper chez le roi … reprit un peu essoufflé le jeune homme.

\- Je pense que tu as encore dix minutes avant de devoir redescendre. Tu as couru ?

Le sorcier hocha la tête avant de s'écrouler sur la première chaise que lui indiqua Léon. Ce dernier lui apportait déjà un verre d'eau fraîche.

\- Tiens, bois doucement. L'antre de cristal, c'est la caverne d'où était originaire le cristal de Neathid, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin ouvrit de grand yeux, surpris qu'il le sache.

\- Ma mère me racontait toutes les légendes qu'elle connaissait sur la magie. Elle pensait que ça me serait utile et moi je trouvais cela très intéressant. Bien plus que les cours d'Histoire de Maître de Monmouth.

Le serviteur eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Oui, il a été mon précepteur, ainsi que celui d'Arthur et à mon avis de bon nombre de nobles vivant à Camelot. Je serais bien incapable de donner son âge. Ça va mieux ?

Le brun hocha la tête encore une fois, avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche,

\- Oui, merci. En fait … si je me suis autant dépêché, c'est … J'aurais voulu vous poser une question … personnelle.

Léon haussa un sourcil, parler de sa vie privée n'était pas ce qu'il préférait.

\- J'ai eu une conversation étrange avec Gaius et il n'a pas voulu me répondre parce qu'il estimait que Gauvain m'aurait répondu de manière plus appropriée … Peut-être que vous pourriez.

\- Tu veux un conseil personnel, comprit le châtain… euh bien sûr. Explique-moi.

\- Je … je suis mal à l'aise en présence de Dame Morgane. J'ai expliqué à Gaius que j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et de me sentir fébrile … et il a répondu qu'il n'était pas la meilleure personne pour m'expliquer à part pour l'aspect médical mais que ça me mettrai mal à l'aise. Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il m'expliquait.

Léon eut un large sourire.

\- C'est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, on peut voir ça comme une maladie, mais à priori, je dirais que c'est une maladie qui frappe tous les hommes qui voient Dame Morgane, répondit le chevalier de manière sibylline.

Merlin le regarda étrangement. Manifestement son explication n'était pas assez claire.

\- Il est impossible de ne pas … réagir en voyant Dame Morgane.

\- Parce que c'est la première Dame de Camelot ? comprit Merlin. C'est vrai que Dame Morgane en imposait à chaque réception, sa personnalité était fracassante et inoubliable. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. À couper le souffle. On sentait que personne n'était plus importante qu'elle dans la pièce, alors que le roi et son héritier y étaient !

\- Ce n'est pas … voulut contredire le chevalier.

\- Merci ! Je vois enfin, enfin je crois. Je dois vraiment filer. Merci encore.

\- ce que je voulais dire … acheva alors Léon alors que le sorcier avait déjà filé dans les escaliers.

Léon eut une légère grimace. Merlin était peut-être doué pour comprendre les sentiments qui animaient les autres, il n,était pas doué pour reconnaître quelque chose d'aussi simple que l'attirance sexuelle.

 **À suivre**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **À dans deux semaines.**


	29. L'antre de cristal - Part 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonicrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Prochain chapitre dans quelques heures … On a pas fini de relire avec Loony ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **L'antre de cristal - Partie 1**

La route pour la vallée des rois déchus n'avait pas été particulièrement longue. D'autant que le voyage avait été animé par les disputes incessantes d'Arthur et Merlin, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Sir Léon. En arrivant à la délimitation de la vallée, l'ambiance changea, devenant plus mélancolique et calme. Il y avait une sérénité presque magique qui peuplait le lieu. Et si Arthur sembler raide comme un piquet depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la démarcation, son serviteur, quant à lui, semblait parfaitement à son aise.

\- Uther n'a pas eu de problème pour accepter votre fausse excuse ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Non il a tout gobé sans problème, avec l'hameçon et la ligne, répliqua Merlin en souriant narquoisement.

\- Merlin ! Un peu de politesse avec mon père ! N'oublies pas qu'il est le roi.

\- Il fallait tout de même être très crédule pour accepter sans broncher que vos éclaireurs n'étant pas revenu, vous avez suspecté qu'ils avaient été tué. Surtout quand la moitié de la ville sait qu'ils sont partis une semaine plus tard que prévu étant donné qu'ils ont assisté à la noce de la fille de l'ébéniste ! s'amusa Merlin.

\- Enid s'est mariée ? fit intéressé le chevalier.

\- Vous la connaissez ? demanda surpris le valet d'Arthur.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de noce ? Depuis quand les gardes s'arrogent-ils le droit de reporter une de leur mission, coupa le prince.

\- Le roi autorise souvent des changements de gardes pour raisons familiales, précisa Léon. De ce point de vue, je trouve qu'il est assez ouvert. Enfin lorsque Camelot est en paix, évidemment.

\- La garde a demandé au conseil devant vous et le roi que leur mission soit reportée d'une semaine, en plus, sourit malicieusement Merlin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Euh je me souviens, oui, confirma Léon plus attentif que le prince lors des conseils, mais j'ignorais que le soldat Werther épousait Enid !

\- Si si … Mais j'y reviens toujours, comment la connaissez-vous ? interrogea le brun.

\- Lorsque j'étais plus jeune … il m'est arrivé de lui faire la cour, rougit légèrement le chevalier, faisant sursauter Arthur.

\- Alors ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous amourachez d'une roturière ? fit Arthur soudainement intéressé.

Léon rougit encore plus, se rendant compte qu'Arthur, lui-même, s'était rendu compte de son manège envers Audrey.

\- Je ne me suis pas amouraché d'Enid. Disons qu'elle avait des … atouts attrayants.

La fin de la phrase fit partir Arthur dans un rire tonitruant qui compensa à peine le rougissement prononcé qui était né sur son visage. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre les propos grivois voire graveleux de ses chevaliers, mais ça le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Léon sourit devant l'inexpérience d'Arthur avant de repérer l'air perplexe de Merlin devant le rire de son maître.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'elle soit jolie est drôle ?

\- Merlin ! s'étouffa Arthur, incapable de lui expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle soit jolie, … tenta Léon, c'est plus la beauté de certaines parties de son corps qui étaient alléchantes pour le jeune homme immature que j'étais à l'époque.

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'on était davantage dévergondé à la campagne que dans les villes, s'amusa le prince, avant de poursuivre. Il n'y a donc pas de meule de foin où s'encanailler chez toi ?

Merlin devint rouge vif, comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Ce sont des choses personnelles ! On ne devrait pas en parler, fit ce dernier brusquement voulant mettre fin à la discussion.

\- Je dirais que c'est un comportement assez naturel. Tous les êtres humains finissent par éprouver du désir à un moment ou un autre, c'est ce qui assure la pérennité de l'espèce. Avec l'âge, on apprend à maîtriser ses … pulsions, souligna Léon en regardant attentivement Merlin, comme pour lui faire passer un message, mais le jeune homme avait déjà accéléré l'allure, et son cheval dépassa rapidement celui du chevalier, délaissant ses deux acolytes .

-Ce qu'il est prude ! Je n'aurais pas cru ! taquina le blond.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés le regarda, esquissant un sourire en coin :

\- Vous êtes aussi rouge que lui, vous savez. Allez, rattrapons-le.

\- Même pas vrai, bougonna Arthur.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes rejoignaient Merlin qui s'était arrêté devant un panneau.

\- Nous allons par là, fit le valet en pointant la direction vers la gauche. Quant à vous, vous devez prendre vers la droite.

Léon arrêta son cheval et hocha la tête, tandis qu'Arthur prenait la parole.

\- Bien, on se retrouve ici alors ? Dans deux jours ?

\- Deux jours me semblent bien, mais pas ici. Trop dangereux, ce n'est pas assez dégagé. Pourquoi pas la clairière que nous avons croisés il y a une demi-heure ? proposa le chevalier.

\- Excellent. On se revoit dans deux jours au plus tard, conclut Arthur en serrant la main de son ancien instructeur.

Merlin présenta ses adieux et lança sa monture sur le chemin, très vite suivi du prince, tandis que Léon se dirigeait vers l'autre direction.

-0-0-0-

D'innombrables croquis de robes et de morceaux de tissu couvraient la table des appartements de Morgane. Cette dernière était penchée vers un de ses papiers et tirait de grands traits dessus en finissant son explication.

\- C'est faisable, répondit sa dame de compagnie, mais ce qui me fait peur, c'est la limite de temps. Pourquoi refaire toutes les décorations puisque celles que nous avons sont encore en bon état ? C'est un peu du gaspillage …

-Parce que ça fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'on les utilise, il est temps de faire place à du neuf.

\- Et ça tombe bien pour votre anniversaire ? s'amusa Gwen.

\- Certes, j'aurais déjà pu changer pour Imbolc, mais mon anniversaire me donne davantage d'imagination pour créer un décor féérique à la hauteur de Camelot. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le gaspillage, les draperies seront recyclées pour changer les livrées des serviteurs.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Gwen, certaines sont fortement usées, se rappela-t-elle en pensant à la livrée de Walter, le valet de SIr Faem de Staem. Et puis ce serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'améliorer leur conception, fit la jeune femme.

\- Humm ? interrogea distraitement Morgane, qui mâchouillait son crayon, réfléchissant manifestement à un agencement.

\- Je pensais à la tenue de Merlin. Elle est assez ridicule … ce serait une bonne idée de changer complètement, non ?

Morgane sursauta en entendant le nom du valet, mais fit comme de rien n'était.

-Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas. Si c'est aussi dramatique que tu le dis… hé bien, je changerai. Je ne connais pas ses mensurations, il faudra attendre qu'il revienne. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on aura le temps de lui refaire sa tenue d'ici la soirée. Il devra se conten…

\- Oh mais j'ai ses mensurations. Je lui ai déjà fait des vêtements.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ça peut vite revenir cher d'acheter des vêtements faits … et on ne peut pas dire que Merlin soit adroit avec une aiguille. C'est un peu comme vous, il peut se concentrer le temps de repriser une chemise, mais plus de temps, ça devient catastrophique s'amusa Gwen.

Morgane se renfrogna en entendant la comparaison, même si elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître qu'elle avait la concentration d'un papillon dès lors qu'il lui fallait faire des activités manuelles. Ce qui la gênait, c'était de se trouver un autre point commun avec le jeune homme.

Tous deux avaient un esprit engagé et soucieux des autres, même si elle ressentait que Merlin devait être encore plus sensible qu'elle dans ce domaine précis. Il était toujours en avance sur les besoins des gens. Comme s'il devinait à l'instant précis ce qu'il leur fallait.

Lorsqu'elle avait ses terribles cauchemars, il lui apportait souvent des fleurs ou des petites attentions pour lui changer les idées. Une petite attention qui la réconfortait énormément. Tous deux acceptaient la magie, et la vivaient d'une certaine manière. Elle en étant une sorcière, lui en ayant un père dragonnier et en pratiquant son langage. Il y avait eu aussi l'absence d'un parent depuis la naissance, jusqu'au retour de Balinor. Il en restait tout de même une enfance heureuse avec un parent unique et le manque du parent absent.

Elle jalousait un peu Merlin d'avoir retrouvé ce parent et d'avoir finalement pu apprendre à le connaître. Sa mère comme celle d'Arthur étant morte en couche ne pourrait jamais revenir … et plus personne à part Uther ou Gaius ne connaissait vraiment Vivian. Même son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé et les deux autres évoquaient toujours avec pudeur l'ancienne prêtresse.

Ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle avait peu accroché avec Balinor à l'inverse d'Arthur pour qui la figure paternelle avait bien besoin d'être … améliorée. D'autant que sans mère, il avait véritablement manqué d'affection et de tendresse dans son enfance, alors qu'elle avait eu un père aimant. Arthur recherchait Balinor alors qu'elle ne le contactait que lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. Probablement parce qu'elle se sentait mise à nu par sa perspicacité.

Contrairement aux autres, il ne trouvait pas d'excuses à ses débordements. Il n'avait jamais émis de commentaires négatifs, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tricher ou se mentir. La plupart des erreurs qu'elle avait commise était très grave, pour ne pas dire inexcusable ! Pourtant à chaque fois, ses amis avaient passé outre en arguant sa fragilité émotionnelle. Pourtant Morgane savait qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour gérer ses émotions mieux qu'elle ne le faisait, et chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Balinor, elle y faisait face. Elle était honteuse de ne pas réussir à aller au bout de ses décisions.

Elle sentit soudain des bras l'enlacer par derrière et la petite tête de Gwen vint se poser sur son épaule.

\- Te voilà bien songeuse, Morgane. Ai-je dit quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ?

\- Non, fit la pupille d'Uther, en souriant gauchement. Je pensais à mes bêtises … encore que bêtise ne soit pas approprié. Ce sont des erreurs monumentales que rien ne justifiait et pourtant vous m'avez pardonnée.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- D'avoir aidé Morgause à plusieurs reprises, déjà.

\- Tu as été manipulée ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, voyons, fit la métisse.

\- Je savais qu'elle me manipulait et je l'ai laissé faire … Et ce n'était pas la première fois. J'avais déjà comploté contre Uther. J'avais aidé Tauren à tendre un piège à Uther, je n'ai changé d'avis qu'au dernier instant.

Guenièvre se raidit un peu contre le dos de son amie qui se fixait avec douleur dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse.

\- Et ce n'est pas mon seul crime, fit la brune en éclatant en sanglot. C'est de ma faute si ton père est mort ! C'est moi qui l'ait convaincu de fuir et qui l'ait aidé. J'étais tellement persuadée que c'était la bonne solution ! Je suis tellement désolée …

\- Morgane ! s'indigna la métisse, quittant sa place, pour se mettre à genoux devant la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Uther l'aurait exécuté, nous le savons.

\- Ne me trouves pas d'excuse ! Tu ne te serais jamais vengée en essayant de tuer Uther. Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal et je l'ai pourtant fait. Exactement comme pour la mandragore.

\- Je ne te cherche pas d'excuse, Morgane. C'était une situation difficile. Tu sais, Merlin m'a dit qu'il comprendrait si je voulais la mort d'Uther, et je lui ai répondu que ça ne me ferait rien. Parce qu'Uther n'était rien pour moi. Et c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Uther est presque un père pour toi. Il t'a élevé depuis tes dix ans ! Et bien que vous n'ayez pas les mêmes opinions, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup caractériellement parlant. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies conscience de la profonde affection que tu as pour lui ! Parce que même si tu te bats souvent contre lui, ce n'est jamais que parce que c'est votre seule manière de communiquer.

Le regard de Morgane se troubla, à la fois contrariée et émue par l'explication de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière posa une main sur sa joue, en signe de réconfort, et lui sourit doucement.

\- C'est peut-être un peu dur à entendre mais je pense que ce qui t'empêche de suivre ton bon instinct en premier lieu vient de ta difficulté à te mettre à la place des autres. Attends ! fit la jeune femme en voyant la jeune fille se fermer. Je ne dis pas que tu es égoïste, au contraire, tu es très généreuse, mais même si tu comprends théoriquement les difficultés du peuple, ça reste très intellectuel. Tu ne l'as jamais vécu. C'est ce qui te différencie de Merlin. Son empathie est profonde parce qu'il a vécu bien plus profondément les injustices de notre société. Tu vois tous les défauts d'Uther sans chercher à voir les bons cotés. Car il a des qualités ! Tout comme j'ai des défauts et des qualités, exactement comme Arthur, ou Merlin, ou Léon …

Morgane eut un léger gloussement en entendant le nom du chevalier … presque parfait.

\- Léon a ses défauts, je vous l'assure. Il travaille juste beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas les montrer ou les contrer. Il a une force de caractère équivalente à la vôtre mais il la tempère bien mieux.

\- Tempérer … je ne sais pas … ce contrôle absolu, c'est tellement … fade.

Gwen rit devant le manifeste dégoût de son amie.

\- Il va très loin dans le contrôle, je le reconnais. Mais on peut trouver une approche plus … équilibrée. Tu es trop dure envers toi-même. Peut-être bien que tu dois apprendre à patienter et à être moins impulsive, mais nous sommes là pour t'aider. Tu sais, moi je t'envie ta combattivité, ta rage de vivre. Je suis souvent trop réservée et trop timide.

\- Je ne te trouve pas timide, contredit aussitôt la brune.

\- Pas en votre présence, parce que j'y suis habituée, mais je bégaie toujours un peu en public ou je sors des tournures de phrases inappropriées, et puis je me reprends, et c'est juste pire.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna la pupille d'Uther. Tu as l'air toujours très naturelle avec Merlin et Arthur ou même Audrey et Léon.

\- Je connais Léon depuis l'enfance … Quant à Arthur et Merlin, hé bien, je dois dire qu'il est très facile d'être soi-même avec Merlin, ce qui fait que ça m'a beaucoup aidé en présence d'Arthur, même si je commets encore des gaffes.

\- Mmmh ce n'est pas faux. La dynamique de notre groupe est essentiellement centrée sur Merlin, commenta amèrement Morgane.

Guenièvre la regarda pensivement.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit centrée sur Merlin. Je pense qu'il en est l'instigateur. Sa présence la facilite en quelque sorte, réfléchit la métisse.

\- Peut-être, reconnut Morgane en soupirant.

\- Quel est le problème exactement avec Merlin ? demanda alors Gwen, préférant soudainement aller droit au but, étant donné la réticence de Morgane à en parler.

La brune releva la tête, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

\- Je … il n'y a pas de problème.

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas de problème …répéta la métisse, mais il y a tout de même quelque chose !

C'est alors qu'elle entreprit de reprendre la liste des choses qu'elle avait noté.

\- D'abord, tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir lorsque le gobelin nous a joué ce vilain tour comme une amie l'aurait fait, mais depuis vous agissez étrangement : Tu t'es jetée dans ses bras quand on t'a délivrée de cette armoire. Ensuite je vous ai vue jouer au chat et à la souris : toi recherchant à le voir, lui à t'éviter. Enfin il y a eu cette lettre. Je ne suis pas stupide, Morgane. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Est-ce … est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

La brune la fixa, le visage décomposé. Était-elle si facile à lire ? Elle qui pensait avoir réussi à tirer son épingle du jeu en restant discrète. Fébrile, elle aperçut les feuilles se mettre à s'envoler sur la table, alors elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et choisit de montrer qu'elle avait déjà tiré un trait sur cette folie.

\- Je … je sais que c'est mal … Gaius m'a déjà fait la leçon. Je ne ferai plus rien d…

\- Morgane ! coupa Gwen, fortement choquée.

\- Je suis inconsciente, j'ai compris fit Morgane, en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre.

\- Non ! Je … suis abasourdie ! Comment peux-tu croire que c'est mal d'être amoureuse ? De quel droit Gaius te fait la leçon ? Non … je sais qu'il t'a parlé, il a abordé le sujet lorsque je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour la lettre … mais ce n'est pas possible de croire qu'aimer est mal.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas réciproque, balaya la jeune femme.

\- Morgane !

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Il me fuit. Et ce serait très dangereux pour lui si Uther s'en rendait compte. Camelot ressemble de plus en plus à une prison.

\- Tu ne penses pas ça !

\- Je sais que j'ai des amis, des gens fabuleux qui m'aiment, mais je reste engluée dans ce rôle de première dame de Camelot. Je reçois des bonjours polis de la part des nobles et du peuple, mais aucun ne se permettra de m'approcher davantage. Je suis la pupille d'Uther, je suis inaccessible. J'ai déjà tellement de chance de t'avoir comme meilleure amie.

Guenièvre la regarda avec tristesse, avant de l'enlacer pour la réconforter.

\- Morgane, murmura-t-elle, incapable de poursuivre. Que dire ? Un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime en retour ? C'était tellement compliqué l'amour … même elle ignorait si elle pouvait se permettre d'espérer qu'un jour… Arthur et elle … puisse vivre ensemble.

\- Je ne me plains pas, je veux juste penser à autre chose, passer à autre chose, fit la sorcière en se dégageant et reposant son front contre la vitre, observant le va-et-bien dans la cour.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aborder le sujet avec Merlin, contra alors Gwen.

\- Il m'évite, rappela la pupille du roi.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai davantage l'impression qu'il est mal à l'aise ou apeuré. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

La brune se tourna vers la métisse détournant son attention de la foule.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Merlin aussi peu sûr de lui qu'en ce moment. Peut-être que lui aussi se pose des questions ? Pourquoi partir du principe qu'il te rejette ?

\- Parce que … ce serait plus simple.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Imagine que ce soit … réciproque, buta-elle sur le mot, nous serions tout aussi coincé que toi et Arthur, peut-être même plus. Uther se contenterai de demander à Arthur de t'abandonner, au pire il t'exilerai. Mais en ce qui me concerne … il pourrait le tuer.

Guenièvre sourit. Morgane se troubla devant ce sourire.

\- En quoi est-ce drôle ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, mais tu reconnais qu'Uther tient suffisamment à toi pour tuer celui qui pourrait te courtiser …

Morgane eut un léger rire.

\- Mon père n'aurait jamais tué l'homme que j'aime, il aurait tout fait pour que je sois heureuse, réfuta-t-elle doucement, répondant à mi-mot à la question de départ de sa meilleure amie.

\- Le mien aussi mais il existe plusieurs sortes de père … tu te souviens d'Olaf et de Viviane ? s'amusa Gwen, qui nota l'aveu de son amie.

\- Oui ! La pauvre !

\- Ce n'était pas un mauvais père, c'était juste un père qui avait peur qu'on fasse du mal à sa fille, argumenta sa dame de compagnie.

\- Ou qui ne lui faisait pas confiance … proposa la brune.

\- Peut-être. Ou alors peut-être qu'il ne se fait pas assez confiance ? suggéra alors Gwen. Ce qui me fait dire que même s'il est maladroit, Uther t'aime énormément, il n'est juste pas doué pour le monter. En ce qui concerne Merlin, vous devez en discuter. Peut-être que ce sera réciproque, peut-être pas, mais ce serait dommage de perdre votre amitié parce que vous avez peur d'être franc l'un envers l'autre.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que notre amitié peut survivre à un amour non réciproque ?

\- Votre amitié a survécu à une tentative d'empoisonnement … fit la métisse en haussant un sourcil , elle survivra à tout.

\- Ça c'est drôle, mais sérieusement, je ne sais pas si je supporterai d'être rejetée, avoua la jeune femme.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as eu si peur qu'il lise cette lettre ?

Morgane hocha la tête.

\- Promet-moi de ne pas laisser cette situation stagner … ça te fait du mal et ça lui fait du mal. Je n'aime pas vous voir malheureux.

\- Je te le promet.

-0-0-0-

La forêt sombre devenait tellement dense, qu'il avait fallu descendre des chevaux. Elle leur offrait une ambiance très particulière qui pouvait en même temps vous apaiser ou vous angoisser. Arthur commençait déjà à se sentir en danger, alors que Merlin semblait plus calme que jamais.

\- Comment fais tu pour être aussi détendu ? grogna le prince.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, s'enfonçant davantage dans la forêt.

\- On est pas encore dans la vallée des rois déchus … et vous vous inquiétez déjà ?

\- Je ne suis pas superstitieux, mais franchement, cet endroit est … déstabilisant. Je me sens observé, pas toi ?

\- Pas particulièrement, cet endroit n'a pas l'air menaçant.

\- Tu sais déjà comment on va trouver ce Taliesin une fois qu'on sera dans la vallée ?

\- Je pense que c'est lui qui nous trouvera.

\- Super … Entre un vieux sorcier adepte de voyance et de mystère et toi qui te mure dans ton mutisme, je ne me sens pas du tout à côté de la plaque.

\- Je ne suis pas muet.

\- Depuis que Léon est parti de son coté, tu n'as pas décroché un mot de toi-même.

\- Je me concentre sur notre mission.

\- Merlin …

\- Ça ne vous arrive jamais d'avoir envie de profiter du silence ? se plaignit le sorcier.

\- En général, ce sont tes bavardages qui m'empêchent d'en jouir, rappela le blond.

\- Alors, profitez-en.

\- Quelle mauvaise humeur ! C'est notre conversation à propos du coït qui t'énerve comme ça ? demanda Arthur, les joues roses.

Merlin rougit violemment.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Donc tu n'as jamais …

\- Arthur ! s'écria le jeune sorcier, très mal à l'aise.

\- Ben quand je vois la façon dont tes parents se comportent entre eux, je ne comprends pas d'où te vient cette pudibonderie.

Merlin le fixa l'oeil noir.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire que tes … enfin tu vois, ça n'a pas l'air de les mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne tiens pas à parler de ça, c'est tout. Ça vous plairait que je vous demande ?

Arthur rougit à son tour.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas comme si je pouvais demander à mon père ou à Gaius, ce serait trop étrange. Et mes chevalier sont sous mes ordres, ce serait un peu humiliant de … enfin tu vois.

\- Alors … jamais ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais … J'aimerais bien, enfin je ne sais pas. Je suis curieux, mais je pense que ce ne serait pas très respectueux de le faire juste pour le faire, non ?

\- Sûrement. Il vaut mieux être amoureux.

\- Et marié ? s'interrogea le blond.

\- Mes parents n'étaient pas mariés … releva Merlin.

\- Certes, mais c'est mieux de l'être non ? Et en plus maintenant il le sont…

\- Vous pensez à quoi exactement ? fit le sorcier.

\- À Guenièvre …

\- Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que …

\- Merlin ! rougit violemment Arthur en le coupant. Je … je … ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- En tout cas, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici, retentit une voix, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Arthur dégaina son épée, se mettant devant Merlin par réflexe, mais à la vue de la dizaine de voleurs qui surplombaient, il se mit à crier :

\- COURS !

-0-0-0-

Loin de là, dans son antre, Morgause finissait d'emballer le miroir qu'elle avait préparé. Elle sourit devant le paquet, puis s'habilla pour trouver un porteur.

La blonde choisit des vêtements confortables, sachant qu'une fois son cadeau envoyé, une autre mission l'attendait. Elle monta sans difficulté sur sa monture, et sortit aisément du sous-bois qui encerclait ses ruines.

En une dizaine de minute, elle atteignit le village voisin où elle ordonna au premier venu de se rendre à Camelot pour déposer ce cadeau pour Dame Morgane. Le jeune obéit sans discuter. Tous savaient que refuser engendrerait des problèmes et ne pas accomplir la mission serait pire encore. La blonde se dirigea vers une échoppe où elle acheta diverses victuailles pour son périple et reprit son chemin, droit vers Ascétyr … Si la magie ne l'aidait pas à trouver ce dragon, elle le chercherait en retournant la forêt pierre par pierre s'il le fallait.

Elle lança son cheval au galop et se succéda alors des dizaines et des dizaines d'arbres, des mélanges de couleurs, du vert et brun principalement, mais parfois un éclair de lumière et de bleu lorsque le ciel se dégageait. Parfois même un éclat de rouge, venant de fleurs ici et là. Ce paysage ne changerait pas avant plusieurs heures, et ensuite il lui faudrait passer par chaque clairière, chaque village susceptible de la renseigner.

-0-0-0-

Le même paysage défilait devant les yeux de Merlin et d'Arthur alors qu'ils essayaient d'échapper à leurs assaillants. Enfin ils rejoignirent un espace en retrait où ils reprirent leur souffle, observant qu'enfin ils étaient seuls.

\- Sont-ils toujours à nos trousses ? interrogea Merlin à bout de souffle.

 **-** Je t'avais bien dit qu'on les sèmerait ! confirma le prince.

 **-** Vous êtes sûr de cela ? dit sceptique le sorcier.

 **-** Pourquoi faut-il que tu doutes toujours de moi Merlin ? se plaignit le prince.

C'est alors que des cris se firent entendre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent furtivement avant de reprendre leur course.

\- Suis-moi ! Par ici ! ordonna le blond.

 **-** Où allons-nous au juste ? On ne doit pas s'éloigner de la vallée …

 **-** Suis-moi ! Fais-moi confiance.

Et en effet, la vallée se découvrit devant eux. Se cacher dans l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre, ça ne manquait pas de pratique. Pourtant en franchissant la limite, Merlin ressentit une puissance magique qui l'effraya. Il tenta alors de retenir le blond.

 **-** Arthur !

 **-** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna le prince, Allez viens ! fit-il en le tirant par le bras.

Ils pénétrèrent alors plus profondément dans la vallée, parcourant le chemin sinueux qui semblait la creuser.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cet endroit n'est pas maudit ?

-Non, à moins que tu ne sois superstitieux, fit le blond en arquant un sourcil. La situation s'inversait, c'était au tour de Merlin de s'inquiéter et à lui d'être calme, décidément.

 **-** Il l'est, affirma le brun.

 **-** C'est une légende. Nulle n'osera jamais nous suivre ici. J'en suis certain. Allez crois-moi ! Fais-moi confiance, voulut-il rassurer son compagnon.

 **-** Si vous le dites, je crains le pire, ironisa Merlin.

C'est à cet instant que les bandits arrivèrent devant la lisière et loin d'être effrayés, entrèrent sans cérémonie, forçant les deux jeunes hommes à reprendre leur course jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne réussissent à toucher le prince d'une flèche en plein dos, le faisant tomber.

 _-_ Qu'est-ce qui m'a touché ? fit surpris le blond.

 **-** Une flèche ! fit Merlin en l'aidant à se relever, en vain.

 **-** C'était une flèche ? J'ai cru un moment que c'était une arme redoutable, commenta Arthur avant de s'évanouir, retombant par terre.

Merlin se releva en vitesse et au moment où les bandits s'apprêtaient à sortir du dédale de pierre, il tendit la main, et la vallée s'affaissa en partie sur les bandits, les bloquant.

Du moins ça lui laisserait assez de temps pour mettre Arthur en sécurité et le soigner. Autant profiter de son évanouissement pour utiliser sa magie. Était-il impossible de sortir de Camelot sans se faire attaquer ?

-0-0-0-

Un dernier coup de marteau retentit, alors que Balinor se décidait enfin à descendre du toit.

\- Voilà, il n'y a plus de risque de fuite. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu de trop fortes intempéries. Je pense qu'il faudra encore renforcer la toiture avant l'hiver, mais ce sera bien pour cet été. Il faudra peut-être même remplacer tout le chaume l'année prochaine. J'ai renforcé les attaches, mais la paille commence à se détériorer. De quand date le dernier changement ?

-Je dirais une quinzaine d'année, répondit Hunith.

\- Tu as eu de la chance. Il faut refaire tous les dix à douze ans normalement. Dans ce cas, n'attendons pas l'année prochaine et faisons le cet été. Le village nous aidera.

\- Superbe, fit son épouse avant de l'embrasser.

\- Voilà une très agréable récompense.

\- J'ai horreur de te voir monter là-haut. Tout comme j'avais horreur que Merlin monte dans les arbres.

\- Un problème avec la hauteur, ma tendre ?

\- Amuse-toi à mes dépends, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai hurlé en voyant ce putois dans la grange.

\- J'ai été surpris, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Par contre l'odeur …

\- Alors là je te trouve particulièrement injuste. Est-ce que je me moque moi de tes repas ? Ça sentait presque aussi … badina le chevalier

\- Attention à ce que tu pourrais dire ! Je t'avertis que l'auge à cochon est toujours prête à t'accueillir, sourit-elle.

\- Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là dans les compliments, alors. Encore que j'aime assez l'idée d'une dispute … surtout sa conclusion acheva-t-il d'un clin d'oeil. Est-ce qu'il y a encore des choses à réparer ?

\- Non, mais je ne dirais pas non à une étagère supplémentaire, fit la mère de Merlin

Balinor fit mine de s'incliner.

\- Je suis à vos ordres, ma dame.

C'est alors qu'un bruissement fort s'éleva de la forêt alors que des dizaines d'oiseaux s'échappaient des arbres pour rejoindre le ciel, apeurés. Le visage de Balinor se ferma. Ce n'était pas bon signe, ça.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas … je vais aller voir.

\- Et si c'était dangereux ?

\- Je ferai alors appel à Kilgharrah.

Il attrapa sa besace et monta avec dextérité sur sa monture après un dernier baiser. Hunith le regarda partir en sentant monter en elle une étrange angoisse.

 **À suivre**

Oui c'est cruel de couper là ^^.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.  
À la semaine prochaine.


	30. L'antre de cristal - Part 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonicrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **L'antre de cristal - Partie 2**

La forêt commença enfin à se dégarnir, laissant apparaître une route mieux entretenue et des champs, ce qui permit à Léon de lancer son destrier au galop afin de rejoindre le premier village.

Il n'eut pas trop à attendre, un quart d'heure plus tard apparaissait des fumées grises qui sortaient de toitures en chaume bien entretenues et très vite une odeur alléchantes de viandes grillées et fumées vint chatouiller ses narines.

Manifestement c'était le jour où on avait tué le cochon. Le village allait fumer une grande partie pour les conserver durant l'hiver. Léon eut une grimace, en général, on faisait ça à la veille de l'hiver, à la toute fin de l'automne, pourquoi le faire maintenant à la sortie du printemps ?

Le chevalier pénétra enfin le portail du village où les paysans réunis autour de grandes marmites étaient occupés à préparer de la viande.

Un homme bedonnant à l'allure joyeuse, s'avança vers lui et se présenta.

\- Bonjour, messire. Puis-je vous proposer de vous joindre à nous pour cette célébration ?

\- C'est fort aimable de votre part, je suis en quête d'informations en fait. Cela dit je suis un peu intrigué, je pensais que cette pratique se faisait vers novembre, et non à la veille de l'été.

\- Ah ! Certes. En réalité, nous fournissons la cour du roi Rodor en viande fraîche et charcuterie toute l'année, ce qui fait qu'il nous a offert la prérogative de tuer le cochon pour célébrer certains évènements. Entre autre, nous fêtons le mariage de ma fille, du fils du forgeron et du fils d'un de nos cultivateurs. Ça fait cinq personnes du village qui se marie, oui hein, parce que ma fille épouse un soldat de Nemeth, elle va quitter le village d'ici une semaine, alors on fête ! répondit de manière très enjouée le chef de village.

\- Félicitation, alors, sourit Léon.

\- Venez manger un bout avec nous, vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions. J'en profite pour me présenter : Guylhem.

Le chevalier suivit le chef, appréciant la bonne humeur de ce village. Il eut une pensée pour Arthur et Merlin qui devait nettement moins s'amuser à fouiller la vallée. Il aperçut alors les 3 couples de mariés, habillés de magnifiques tenues très colorées et richement décorées.

Les femmes portaient des coiffures très complexes qui avaient dû prendre des heures à confectionner. Ils étaient droits comme des statues, tellement les tenues étaient empesées, mais souriant de bonheur. Malgré l'heure avancée, les mariés n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir de la faim, l'église demandant que la cérémonie se fasse à jeun, raison pour laquelle elles avaient lieu le matin.

Derrière eux, en arrière plan, près de l'église est érigé le porche sous lequel le prêtre les a mariés. Il était recouvert de lierre et de fleurs en tissu. Le chevalier pouvait même apercevoir des musiciens se préparer pour agrémenter la réception.

\- Tenez, installez-vous ici, messire … commença le chef.

\- Sir Léon, merci. En tout cas, la fête a l'air très réussie.

\- Oui, et c'est un bon moyen de s'amuser avant de commencer notre dur labeur de l'été. Vous aviez des questions ? demanda Guylhem en prenant la carafe et montrant d'un geste la coupe devant le chevalier, voulant savoir s'il en voulait.

\- Oui, fit le chevalier en souriant et inclinant la tête pour accepter le verre.

Le chef versa le vin dans la jolie coupe en bois gravée et peinte de couleurs vives.

\- Je cherche des informations sur cette jeune femme, expliqua le jeune homme en sortant de sa besace un médaillon dans lequel se trouvait une miniature d'Audrey. Il l'avait fait faire à l'époque où il l'avait trouvé à moitié morte au milieu des bois. Gaius avait accepté sa requête de faire le portrait pendant sa période de convalescence où elle passait son temps à dormir afin de l'aider à retrouver ses proches ou son nom puisqu'elle était restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs semaines. Le peintre avait gommé les blessures pour faire ressortir le visage de la jeune fille et qu'il soit bien reconnaissable.

\- Elle est jolie, commenta Guylhem, mais je ne lai jamais vue malheureusement, et je connais bien les villages environnants. Vous pensez qu'elle vient de ce coin-ci ?

\- Elle a été retrouvée grièvement blessée au milieu des bois de Whitenlot qui se trouvent entre les Montages blanches et Camelot. On recherche sa famille. Nous savons qu'elle vient d'un village autour de la vallée des rois déchus. Elle a évoqué le fait d'avoir été appelé par un 'grand-père'.

\- Ah ! Je vois ! Mais ce n'est pas notre tradition d'appeler les chefs de village ainsi, c'est dans la partie Nord-Est, derrières les Montagnes Blanches qu'on utilise ce vocabulaire.

Léon eut un sourire ravi par l'information, qui s'effaça très vite à la suite du discours de Guylhem.

\- Mais si j'étais vous je ferai attention. Ils sont très superstitieux dans cette partie de la vallée. Évitez de dire que c'est pour aider la jeune fille. C'est probablement eux qui l'auront agressée. Ça ressemble à une vindicte. Vous dites qu'elle était sous la protection du chef de village … mmmh Ça pourrait être Julius. C'était un homme bien, mais il est mort il y a déjà trois ans …

\- La date correspond et le nom aussi releva soudainement Léon, se souvenant qu'Audrey avait dit Julius dans sa longue litanie.

\- Ce n'est pas récent votre histoire … vous venez que maintenant ?

\- On a eu les informations que tardivement, elle a perdu la mémoire pendant un long moment et après elle a refusé d'en parler …

\- Je peux comprendre. Si elle a subi une vindicte, c'est probablement parce qu'on l'a trouvée dans la vallée des rois déchus. Je vous l'ai dit ils sont superstitieux. Ils rejettent tout ce qui vient de la vallée.

\- Trouvée dans la vallée … répéta le jeune homme, l'expression résonnant étrangement dans sa tête.

\- Ouais, il y a une quinzaine d'année il paraît qu'une gamine y a été trouvée. Elle était entièrement recouverte de sang à ce qu'il paraît. Je saurais pas vous en dire plus parce que moi je mets fin directement à ce genre de commérage. Je tiens pas à ce que notre population devienne aussi dérangée que là-bas.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je suis bien désolé de pas pouvoir vous aider plus, mais j'espère que ce bon repas vous fera plaisir, conclut le chef de village alors qu'une jeune fille déposait avec un sourire charmeur une belle pièce de viande devant eux.

Léon ne le remarqua même pas. Il tentait de remettre bout à bout l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce que ça aurait pu être Audrey, cette petite fille ?

-0-0-0-

Loin de là, Merlin s'amusait nettement moins. Il avait réussi à trouver une bonne cachette, et les avait en plus protégé d'un sort d'illusion pour que les bandits ne les trouvent pas. Ce qui lui permettrait une fois ces brigands partis de soigner correctement Arthur. En attendant chaque minute passait avec angoisse et lenteur. Pourtant il entendait déjà les brigands réussir à se dégager de leur prison de pierre.

Alors tout s'accéléra, délivrés les hommes se mirent à courir, prêts à retrouver ce sorcier et le mettre à leur merci. Ils passèrent près de la cachette sans rien remarquer et enfin Merlin se mit à respirer.

Il se leva, ramassa de quoi faire du feu et s'activa à 'allumer. Il devrait probablement passer la nuit à soigner Arthur. Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers son maître.

-Debout, ordonna-t-il. Allez un peu de nerf ! Il faudrait reprendre connaissance là.

Le jeune homme se mit à secouer son ami, avant de recourir à la magie.

-Purhhaele dolgbenn.

Aucune réaction ne survint, le blond resta inanimé et Merlin resta abasourdi devant l'inefficacité de sa magie. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Écoutez-moi, trépassez si vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à faire, il y a plein d'autres princes sur Terre. Vous n'êtes pas le seul pédant, pénétré de son importance, hautain, et condescendant, l'unique royal imbécile que je pourrais servir, parce qu' il y en a foison en somme. Mais je vous donne une dernière chance, tempêta-t-il, un peu désespéré.

-Licsar gestapol nu.

Mais sa magie resta tout aussi inactive. Merlin se replia sur lui, retenant avec peine ses larmes, ne sachant plus que faire. C'est à cet instant qu'une silhouette brune apparut, un peu à l'image d'Angora lorsqu'Arthur avait tué la licorne.

 **-** Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ? interrogea la silhouette, faisant sursauter le sorcier, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, tout à sa douleur.

\- C'est mon ami qui agonise. Il se meurt, je ne peux rien pour lui.

 **-** Sèche tes larmes, car elles sont inutiles. Sache que son heure n'est pas encore venue. Rassure-toi, il ne va pas mourir, assura le vieillard en s'approchant du prince.

Merlin se raidit et l'homme s'en rendit compte, le rassurant.

\- N'aie pas peur, je m'appelle Taliesin.

\- Moi Merlin, répondit le brun, le regard hagard. Finalement il avait eu raison de dire que l'homme les trouverait. Malheureusement pour cela, il avait fallu qu'Arthur soit encore blessé.

\- Oui je sais qui tu es. Le moment que nous partageons a été prévu il y a bien... bien des années. Tu es Emrys, annonça avec emphase Taliesin, tel qu'un prophète l'aurait fait.

Il se pencha alors et tendant une main, prononça une autre formule que Merlin entendait pour la première fois.

\- Aweorp be.

Merlin sentit la magie se répandre dans le corps de son ami, mais celui-ci resta immobile.

\- Arthur ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Sois sans crainte, il dort. Dans quelques heures, il sera complètement rétabli, promit la silhouette.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Merlin, toujours inquiet et méfiant.

\- Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, éluda l'esprit.

Parce que vraiment, Merlin ressentait la présence comme illusoire exactement comme le gardien à l'époque de la mise à l'épreuve d'Arthur. Il n'était pas humain, c'était une assurance pour lui. S'il était effectivement le gardien de l'antre de cristal, alors peut-être était-il vraiment comme le gardien de la licorne. Pourtant la remarque le fit tiquer. Quelle étrange réponse.

\- Comment cela ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer Merlin, fit Taliesin en faisant demi-tour.

\- Quoi ? interrogea le sorcier, perplexe devant l'attitude du gardien.

\- Suis-moi et tu le découvriras, répondit à moitié l'esprit.

Merlin se leva, hésitant entre le suivre et rester près d'Arthur. Puis avisant qu'Arthur était protégé par son sort d'illusion, il se dit qu'il ne risquait rien et se décida à suivre Taliesin. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant l'entrée d'une caverne. Était-ce l'antre ?

\- Où allons-nous exactement ? Pourquoi m'amenez jusqu'ici ? questionna le jeune homme.

\- En temps et en heure, tu trouveras les réponses à toutes tes questions, contourna la silhouette.

\- Où sommes-nous ? insista le brun.

\- Dans le lieu où la magie a commencé. Nous sommes dans l'Antre de Cristal, confirma l'esprit.

\- Alors vous êtes bien le gardien de l'antre … je dois absolument vous remettre une … s'interrompit Merlin en voyant que Taliesin s,avançait sans prêter la moindre attention à sa question.

Le sorcier déglutit, il n'avait pas très envie d'entrer dans l'antre. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu le cristal de Neathid entre les mains. Il fit quelque pas et déjà il entendit les murmures qui l'avaient rendu fous à l'époque. Il se retourna, prêt à partir, apercevant des reflets dans les cristaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? interrogea le gardien.

\- Des images, des lueurs. Et j'ai déjà vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à cela dans le Cristal de Neahtid, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Ce que tu vois en ce lieu est identique, car le cristal de Neahtid fut taillé ici-même dans cette caverne.

\- Je le sais. Mon père nous a conseillé de venir en ce lieu pour aider mon amie … coupa Merlin, très mal à l'aise.

Il se sentait trembler et ces voix le perturbaient. Il secouait vainement la tête, essayant de leur échapper. Taliesin ne s'attarda pas sur son explication, le forçant à se pencher sur les cristaux.

\- Regarde en eux Emrys. Regarde attentivement, des événements te seront révélés.

Merlin entrouvrit un oeil qu'il avait machinalement fermé vers un des cristaux avant de vite le refermer.

 _-_ Non ! s'écria-t-il. Faites-moi sortir d'ici tout de suite. Je tiens à retourner auprès d'Arthur. Je ne veux pas voir ça !

\- L'avenir est caché à tous, hormis à de rares personnes, contredit Taliesin. Tu es l'une de ces personnes.

\- Non ! Je sais ce qu'il en coûte pour l'avoir vécu, fit le jeune homme en portant ses mains contre ses oreilles, ne voulant plus rien entendre.

Taliesin s'approcha et attrapant ses mains, les descendit et reprit doucement.

\- Il y a peut-être une bonne raison à ta présence en ce lieu à ce moment précis Emrys ?

\- OUI ! Mon amie Morgane est une puissante voyante, elle aimerait apprendre à gérer ses visions pour pouvoir vivre plus sereinement et l'interroger comme elle l'entend au lieu de recevoir les informations sans en comprendre le contexte ! Je ne tiens pas à connaître le futur. Je sais que c'est préjudiciable ! profita alors le brun pour enfin interroger l'homme.

\- Seuls les cristaux sauraient le lui dire. Je ne crois pas que tu sois là pour cela, ce n'est qu'un prétexte de la vie pour qu'enfin te soit révélé un de tes nombreux pouvoirs.

\- Je n'en veux pas ! pleurnicha Merlin. Conscient des catastrophes qui pourraient arriver s'il devait comme Morgane voir l'avenir, il n'enviait pas ses cauchemars prophétiques.

\- Ils détiennent tous les futurs qui sont encore dans les limbes. Tous les secrets qu'ils révèlent Emrys, ne sont révélés qu'à toi et à toi seul. Regarde en eux Emrys. Regarde bien. Ne te sers que de ce que tu vois, qu'à bonne escient, insista la silhouette.

Merlin se força à obéir, les larmes aux yeux. C'est alors que le gardien disparut, le laissant seul face à la vision d'horreur qui lui apparut. Soudainement il vit Morgane tenir un couteau, des flammes l'entourer et une main sur laquelle ruissela du sang en quantité et enfin Morgane attaquer Uther le tuant de cette dague pleine de bijoux.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! s'apitoya Merlin en tombant au sol. Revenez ! Je vous en supplie. Morgane n'est pas une meurtrière …

Le jeune homme pleura tout son soul, refusant de tout son être cette prophétie. De sa cachette, Taliesin resta confus devant le désespoir qui animait celui qu'on annonçait comme le réunificateur d'Albion. Perplexe, il finit par se décider à intervenir.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta réaction. J'avais vu ta venue et ton don, mais pas ton rejet.

\- Moi non plus, pourquoi me montrer ça !? Mon père affirme que connaître son futur le précipite ! Morgane ne mérite pas de devenir un assassin.

\- Ces images se produiront, il est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles seront autre chose que ce qu'elle représente.

\- Je ne comprends pas, renifla Merlin.

\- Un événement tiré de son contexte peut avoir plusieurs interprétation. C'est toi qui décide qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre. Peut-être penses-tu qu'elle en est capable en fait.

\- Non … non non non.

\- Si tu tiens à cette fille, n'intervient pas alors.

\- Vous voulez que je la laisse tuer Uther ?

\- Non, je veux que tu laisses les événements se dérouler, peut-être seras-tu surpris de sa réaction. Au final, cela reste une épreuve de confiance, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Taliesin qui disparut définitivement.

La respiration de Merlin qui s'était accélérée et hachée devant sa panique se mit à se calmer, le faisant un peu hoqueter, toujours perdu devant ce flot d'informations qui le suffoquait.

Il resta prostré plusieurs heures avant de se décider à se relever. Le jeune homme sortit en titubant de la caverne, rejoignant péniblement Arthur. La nuit était tombée et le prince s'était retourné dans son sommeil, ronflant allègrement. Merlin eut un faible sourire et se roula en boule pas trop loin du feu, s'endormant péniblement, trop secoué par ce qui venait de se passer.

-0-0-0-

Devant le miroir, la jeune fille s'observait avec appréhension. Elle sentit les mains de sa maîtresse défaire son turban et elle se mordit la lèvre. Morgane appliqua un bandeau bleu pâle autour de son cou, et apprécia l'effet sur la peau de sa servante.

\- Cette couleur lui va vraiment bien, confirma Gwen, debout à coté de la coiffeuse.

\- Je trouve aussi. On pourrait lui faire un jolie chignon avec le bandeau de la même coiffure, un peu à la grecque, ça lui irait bien non ?

\- Et ça ne cacherait plus ses jolis cheveux.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? fit la servante qui se tordait les doigts, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, oui c'est nécessaire, trancha la brune. Tu me représentes auprès des serviteurs de Camelot, tu dois briller autant que moi à ce bal.

\- Mais ce sera que ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu pourras remettre ton turban après le bal, promis Guenièvre alors que Morgane faisait de gros yeux de son coté. Par contre, ce serait bien de garder cette couleur pour ton uniforme. C'est beaucoup plus joli que ce vert jaunâtre.

\- Peut-être pourrait-elle mettre du rose aussi ? Ça ferait ressortir ces jolis yeux verts. proposa Morgane, ravie de jouer à la poupée.

\- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de faire autant de robe, paniqua la protégée de Léon.

\- Ta tenue de cérémonie est offerte par Uther, ça fait partie du budget qui m'est alloué. Et pour tes tenues de travail supplémentaire, je pensais demander à ton protecteur, fit Morgane.

\- Oh non ! Il ne faut pas ! s'écria la jeune fille.

\- Il m'a déjà donné une bourse pour t'aider à remplumer ta garde-robe, c'est dommage, ironisa Morgane. Je lui ai fait remarqué que tu ne portais que deux robes et que c'était bien peu pour une jeune fille de ton âge.

\- Mais …

\- Ne sois pas embarrassée. Lorsque Guenièvre est arrivée à mon service, elle avait plus de tenues que toi. Et c'était bien normal, elle a passé sa vie à Camelot, elle travaille depuis ses douze ans, elle a eu largement le temps d'économiser pour s'habiller. Étant donné que tu n'es ici que depuis trois ans, dont une en convalescence et une autre en apprentissage, il est normal que tu sois un peu démunie. J'ai promis à Sir Léon de lui faire savoir si tu avais besoin d'autre chose, le temps que tu puisses vivre sur tes deniers.

\- Mais je vis sur mes deniers, et je n'ai pas besoin de ces robes !

\- Tu as un rang à tenir en tant que servante de la première dame de Camelot, contredit Gwen. Tu dois toujours être impeccable. Et tu l'es, mais tu ne te mets pas en valeur.

\- Merlin n'a que deux tenues lui-aussi, argumenta Audrey.

\- Ça ce n'est pas faux, argua la pupille d'Uther, je devrais peut-être en toucher un mot à Arthur.

\- Morgane ! s'outra Gwen, devant l'idée sous-jacente de jouer à la poupée avec le jeune homme. Merlin a plusieurs tenues, son problème c'est qu'il a plusieurs fois la même !

\- Tu plaisantes ? fit surprise Morgane.

\- Non. Chaque fois qu'il est venu me demander de lui faire une blouse, il prend les mêmes couleurs. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui en faire accepter une autre. Cela dit le bleu et le rouge lui vont bien, haussa les épaules Guenièvre.

\- Décidément, nous n'avons pas de chance avec nos serviteurs, se plaignit Morgane en revenant vers le miroir.

\- Mais c'est bien comme ça … murmura la jeune femme.

\- Ta tenue habituelle te va bien, mais en soi, tu ne devrais la porter que pour les événements officiels. Ce qui fait qu'il ne te reste que la robe verte, dont la couleur ne te sied pas.

\- Je la trouvais discrète, soupira Audrey.

\- Ah ça, c'est sûr. Je ne veux plus que tu sois discrète, je veux que tu sois à ton avantage. Donc, nouvelle robe pour les grandes cérémonies, c'est mon anniversaire après tout, et deux nouvelles robes de service et on jette cette horreur ! Je t'en offre une puisque je mets l'autre à la poubelle, et Léon t'offre l'autre, parce qu'il a été idiot de croire qu'une seule robe suffirait à t'habiller.

\- On va commencer par celle de cérémonie, fit la métisse. On peut prendre un vert chèvrefeuille pour rappeler la couleur de ses yeux et les tiens Morgane, puisque c'est la couleur tu mets le plus fréquemment, j'agrémenterai d'un décor fleuri de printemps.

\- Parfait, et on commencera par faire découper sa robe en rose. La bleue peut attendre.

\- Bien.

Audrey les écouta prendre toutes les décisions, le visage tendu par toutes ses dépenses pour elle.

\- Et toi que vas-tu porter pour mon anniversaire ? interrogea alors l première dame de Camelot.

La protégée de Léon ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai choisi un joli tissu abricot, presque corail. que je rehausserai de pâquerette.

\- Oh c'est une bonne idée, s'enthousiasma Morgane. C'est une couleur qui te va très bien.

Audrey se décrocha la mâchoire en fixant Gwen, qui le remarquant lui prit la main.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir être jolie en portant de beaux vêtements, tu sais, même si nous sommes roturières.

\- Si j'étais à la tête du royaume, je me chargerai de rhabiller tout le monde gratuitement, commenta Morgane.

\- Tu exagères un peu, s'amusa la métisse. En réalité, tu améliorerais leur condition de vie plutôt que de les rhabiller. Mais c'est vrai qu'Uther a raison de veiller à ce que tu ne dépenses pas trop d'argent en vêtement.

\- J'aime être bien habillée et que les gens autour de moi le soient aussi, reconnut la brune mais je ne dépense pas autant que tu le dis.

Morgane se pencha par dessus l'épaule d'Audrey.

\- Regarde comme tu es belle, pourquoi te cacher ? C'est un crime !

Audrey refixa son regard dans le miroir, observant son visage en forme de coeur à la couleur pâle. Elle avait un petit nez droit assez harmonieux et ses yeux verts foncés semblaient un peu en amande encadrés par les longs cils qui les bordaient. Ses cheveux bouclés entouraient son visage et lui donnaient un air très doux.

\- On dirait un ange, remarqua Gwen.

\- Je suis d'accord, confirma Morgane, au moment où on frappait à sa porte.

\- Entrez, fit Guenièvre en s'avançant vers la porte.

Audrey se leva aussitôt, en profitant pour échapper à la main-mise de Morgane. Un soldat de la garde d'Uther entra alors.

\- Ma Dame, le roi vous demande une audience privée, si cela vous est possible. Il sait que vous êtes très occupée en ce moment par les préparatifs du bal.

Morgane eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais hocha tout de même la tête, devant le sourire encourageant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je vous suis. Guenièvre, je te laisse lancer les opérations.

\- Bien sûr.

Morgane attrapa un châle, et sortit, suivant le garde jusqu'aux appartements d'Uther.

-0-0-0-

Les premières lueurs du jour réveillèrent sans difficultés le serviteur du prince. Nerveux, il avait passé la nuit à faire de cauchemars, ressassant en boucle les images qu'il avait vu dans l'antre. Il recouvrit les cendres du feu de feuilles, éliminant toutes traces de leur passage.

Cela suffit à réveiller son compagnon qui poussa un bâillement tonitruant, faisant sursauter violemment son ami.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'un lièvre aux abois, remarqua Arthur.

\- Vous trouvez ? Moi je n'ai pas l'air d'un crapaud paresseux, en tout cas, répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme en ramassant leurs dernières affaires.

\- Tu trouves que je ressemble à un crapaud ? se vexa Arthur.

\- Oui ! Mais peut-être qu'un jour vous vous transformerez en Prince Charmant par magie ? Comme elle est proscrite cela n'arrivera probablement jamais. Bon ! Allez on y va ! ordonna le serviteur qui avait hâte de partir.

\- Merlin ? interrogea le prince.

\- Quoi ? se brusqua le sorcier, encore très nerveux.

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, te souviens-tu ?

\- Oui, confirma le brun, avant de reprendre, pressé. Vous êtes prêt ? On y va ?

\- Mais enfin ! Je viens de dire… commença le blond.

Merlin le fixa d'un regard noir, du genre : tu te bouges les fesses ou c'est moi qui dois le faire ? qui empêcha Arthur de poursuivre. Manifestement Merlin était de très très très mauvaise humeur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, selon toi j'ai reçu une flèche dans le dos... pourquoi ai-je l'impression de n'avoir qu'un bleu dans ce cas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, éluda le sorcier.

\- Merlin ? S'est-il passé une chose dont tu ne me parles pas ?

\- C'est Taliesin qui vous a soigné. Vous voyez la magie a du bon, railla le brun.

\- Tu as trouvé Taliesin ? Il a pu répondre à nos questions ?

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Il vous a soigné et il a disparu sans répondre à aucune question, manifestement c'est pas dans ses habitudes, conclut Merlin.

Un silence gênant s'installa, perturbant le prince.

\- Allez quand même ! Tes babillages habituels me manquent !

\- Les vôtres compensent largement les miens.

\- Hum.. oui, bon d'accord, soupira le prince.

Le silence se réinstalla, agaçant franchement Arthur, qui se décida à se montrer plus gentil avec son ami qui semblait clairement ailleurs.

\- D'ordinaire, je ne dis pas ce genre de chose, mais, je te dois une fière chandelle !

Merlin continua d'avancer, ne répondant pas au compliment, assez rare il est vrai de son maître.

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? … Bon ! Peut-être que je devrais te donner une récompense ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? proposa le blond.

\- Un peu de calme et de tranquillité ! soupira Merlin, ce qui fit bouder le prince.

Heureusement, il aperçut Léon qui les attendait déjà près de la sortie de la clairière.

\- Salut, ça s"est bien passé ? demanda-t-il en apercevant les deux hommes.

\- Très bien, aboya Merlin qui passa devant, prenant la bride de son cheval et avançant sans regarder en arrière.

Léon se tourna, surpris vers le prince qui haussa les épaules, impuissant devant la mauvaise humeur du plus jeune.

\- On a été poursuivi par des bandits, j'ai été atteint par une flèche. Il paraît que Taliesin m'a soigné et qu'il a refusé de répondre aux questions. Mais comme j'étais évanoui, pas moyen de savoir pourquoi il fait la tête, maugréa le blond. Et toi ?

\- J'ai découvert où je devais chercher la prochaine fois, et j'ai participé à une réception de mariage.

\- Quelle chance ! On a couru comme des fous. Et Merlin refuse de parler ! fit-il en haussant le ton.

Pourtant le brun ne réagit pas à la remarque.

\- Je peux lui parler, si vous voulez, proposa le chevalier.

\- Pff … je doute que tu aies plus de succès, mais … fit Arthur en désignant le sorcier, fais-toi plaisir.

Léon augmenta la vitesse de son pas pour être à la hauteur du jeune homme. Il prit le temps d'observer son visage. Il serrait les dents et avait le regard fixé en avant affichant sans s'en rendre compte sa nervosité.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille, répondit le brun d'une voix cassante.

\- D'accord. Si jamais tu ressens le besoin d'en parler … même si ça concerne … enfin tu sais quoi, n'hésite pas, répliqua Léon, ralentissant pour laisser Merlin passer devant.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! fit triomphalement Arthur.

-0-0-0-

Uther l'attendait dans ses appartements, il était installé dans un fauteuil, confortablement installé devant un bon feu.

\- Sire, fit-elle en faisant la révérence protocolaire.

\- Relève-toi voyons. Installe-toi, ça ne te dérange pas de servir le thé ? Non, bien, vous pouvez nous laisser, ordonna le roi à ses serviteurs et aux gardes qui sortirent aussitôt.

Morgane attrapa la théière, vérifia l'infusion et sortit le panier à thé pour l'égoutter. Elle souleva enfin l'objet et leur versa du thé.

\- Tu dois être étonnée que je te fasse venir alors que tu as du travail par dessus la tête, mais ça fait un moment que je repousse cette conversation, annonça-t-il en prenant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

\- De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir ?

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de constater à plusieurs reprises l'effet que tu engendres chez certains de nos invités, mais depuis peu je me suis aperçu que ceux-ci rechignaient peut-être à te faire la cour en ma présence.

Morgane faillit en lâcher sa tasse.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu es largement en âge de te marier, et si cela fait plusieurs années que je repousse les nombreuses demandes que j'ai pu recevoir, en partie parce que j'estimais que tu étais trop jeune et parce que tu n'en manifestais pas le désir, je pense à présent que peut-être tu en as le désir.

\- Vous voulez me marier ? s'enroua-t-elle, proche de la panique.

\- Te marier ? Pas particulièrement, je suis ravi de ta présence à ma cour, mais peut-être désirerais-tu, toi te marier ? Je me dis qu'après tout il peut être impressionnant pour un nobliaux de te faire la cour, sachant que je suis ton tuteur.

\- Je … commença-t-elle, rassurée et très étonnée par l'ouverture d'esprit de son tuteur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'en accord avec ce que j'avais promis à ton père, je veillerais toujours à ton bonheur, et si un jour tu désires te marier, je n'y ferais aucune opposition, sauf si j'estime que tu ne serais pas heureuse.

\- Vraiment … hoqueta-t-elle, retrouvant Uther devant cette condition, sachant qu'heureux pour lui voulait dire avec un noble riche.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai interdit l'union entre Dame Walnie avec Sir Périme, expliqua Uther. Il avait battu à mort sa première femme. J'ai donc formellement interdit qu'il se remarie, raison qui l'a poussé à quitter Camelot. Lord Walter n'en avait pas connaissance et en a finalement été reconnaissant. Sa fille a finalement épousé Sir Polmène.

\- Dame Polmène se prénomme Walnie ? s'étonna Morgane, qui assimilait qu'en fait Uther pouvait réellement prendre en compte ses choix.

Uther se tourna, surpris vers sa pupille, un peu désarçonné.

\- Oui. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est …

\- Oui, oui j'ai compris. Je peux épouser l'homme que je veux, lorsque je le désirerais. À condition qu'il soit respectable … enfin si ce n'est pas un rustre fini.

\- C'est un peu abrupt, mais en synthèse c'est ce que je voulais dire.

\- Et si je voulais épouser un roturier ? demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

 **À suivre**

 **Oui c'est cruel de couper là ^^.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **À la semaine prochaine.**


	31. L'antre de cristal - Part 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonicrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **L'antre de cristal - Partie 3**

La forêt tremblait sous les sortilèges de Morgause. Les arbres étaient frémissants sous le vent pernicieux qu'elle lançait sur eux. Leurs feuilles vibraient, faisant s'enfuir les oiseaux, les petits rongeurs et les insectes dans leur tanière. Une cavalcade avait lieu sous ses pieds où se réfugiaient tous ces animaux. Les plus grand mammifères, quant à eux, avaient vite galopé hors d'atteinte de la blonde.

La sorcière espérait qu'en créant une vague de panique parmi la faune, le dragon serait tenté de fuir lui-aussi, en révélant sa présence par la même occasion. Malheureusement pour elle, le dragon vivait bien loin d'Ascétyr, il n'y venait que pour y voir son 'maître'. Elle ignorait que sa tactique risquait de tomber à l'eau. Risquait seulement, car son agitation avait attiré le dragonnier qui s'était enfoncé dans la forêt pour essayer de comprendre ce qui causait ces envolées.

En approchant de la source, il se rendit compte soudain que quelqu'un faisait de la magie. Ces bourrasques glacées étaient clairement d'origine magique et de ce qu'il savait, jamais aucun druide n'aurait agi contrairement aux principes de la nature. Nerveux, il opta pour la prudence, avançant lentement et le plus caché possible.

Il finit par apercevoir la sorcière, crachant ses sorts, en vain.

\- Pourquoi ce foutu dragon ne se montre-t-il pas ? éructa-t-elle.

Le dragon ? Balinor eut un mauvais pressentiment, que voulait-elle faire de Kilgharrah ? Si elle le cherchait, c'était sûrement pour l'utiliser contre Camelot. Jamais il n'accepterai, cela dit. Par contre si elle tombait sur lui, elle pourrait le forcer à contraindre le dragon avec son pouvoir. Pourquoi diable était-il venu ? Il s'était jeté dans un piège qu'il avait lui-même tendu. Comment s'enfuir à présent ? Et surtout comment faire pour éviter qu'elle le trouve à Ealdor ?

Le dragonnier entendit une branche craquer tout près de l'arbre derrière lequel il était caché et il retint sa respiration, espérant que la femme n'avait pas perçu sa présence.

-0-0-0-

L'arrivée des trois hommes avait provoqué un vif émoi. Il faut dire que des trois cavaliers n'en restait qu'un vu la disparition des chevaux du prince et de son valet. De surcroît, ce dernier était arrivé largement en tête, tandis qu'Arthur et Sir Léon arrivaient en prenant leur temps.

Lorsque Uther avait appris le retour de Merlin, il s'était aussitôt renseigné après son fils qu'il vit arriver un bon quart d'heure plus tard.

\- Votre promenade s'est-elle montrée agréable ? ironisa le roi, appréciant peu le flegme de son héritier et de son meilleur chevalier.

\- Pas vraiment, père. Nous sommes tombés sur des bandits qui nous ont détroussés de nos chevaux. Nous n'avons pu leur échapper qu'en trouvant asile dans la vallée des rois déchus.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez encore le vôtre ? sourcilla Uther, s'adressant à Léon.

\- Mon cheval a eut la bonne idée de revenir sur ses pas et de nous attendre dans une clairière. De la pure chance.

\- En effet, confirma le roi. manifestement peu convaincu.

\- Nous sommes revenus d'un bon pas, se justifia le prince, mais mon valet est tellement vexé de s'être fait coursé comme du gibier, qu'il a littéralement couru en avant pour nous bouder.

Uther eut un sourire narquois.

\- Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas plus vexé toi-même, peut-être devrais-je changer d'héritier ? se moqua Uther.

Le blond eut une moue boudeuse, n'appréciant pas d'être taquiné en public. Léon dissimula le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres, en proposant au roi de faire leur rapport au conseil.

Uther approuva l'idée et les trois hommes rejoignirent la salle du conseil, où on prendrait note du compte-rendu que Léon avait soigneusement élaboré avec le prince et qui les avait ralenti.

Uther s'installa sur son trône tandis que le scribe prenait sa plume.

Arthur expliqua alors succinctement leur arrivée dans la forêt lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur le campement de bandits qui les avaient poursuivis.

\- Les bandits ont certainement un bastion au sein des montagnes blanches. Je ne saurai jamais comment nous avons réussi à leur échapper, poursuivit-il. Il faut toutefois en attribuer le mérite à mon serviteur Merlin.

 **-** Envoie une patrouille, je veux que ces hommes soient arrêtés et jugés, ordonna le roi.

 **-** Tout de suite Père, promit le jeune homme, terminant ainsi son rapport.

 **-** Nous avons craint un instant, que tu ne sois pas là pour l'anniversaire de Morgane, s'amusa alors Uther.

 **-** Il me faudrait plus qu'une bande de voleurs pour que je manque une telle fête, rétorqua le prince qui en réalité avait complètement oublié cette soirée, mais ce n'était pas plus mal une fête, il pourrait sûrement danser avec Gwen sans que son père ne puisse y redire s'il alternait assez ses partenaires de danse.

 **-** Cette soirée promet vraiment d'être inoubliable. Morgane a refait toute la décoration, et fait faire de nouveaux costumes pour la plupart des serviteurs, y compris le tien, précisa le plus âgé. Sa dame d'honneur a fait déposer dans tes appartements le nouveau costume, et on m'a prié de te signaler qu'il était hors de question de lui faire porter cette horreur-ci.

Le roi venait de sortir de sous son siège la coiffe abominable que le prince avait réussi à faire porter à son serviteur lors de la visite du roi Bayard.

\- Plus exactement, si tu tentes de lui faire porter, j'ai promis que tu le porterai à tous tes entrainements durant une semaine, taquina le roi qui riait déjà allègrement de sa plaisanterie.

\- Comment Morgane a-t-elle réussi à vous soutirer cette promesse ? fit Arthur, à moitié estomaqué, à moitié vexé qu'on se moque ainsi à ses dépends.

\- Elle avait parié que vous auriez oublié son anniversaire …

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas oublié ! affirma mesquinement le prince.

\- Arthur, tu ne sais pas mentir. J'ai bien vu que tu l'avais oublié. Tiens, fais brûler cette horreur. Comment as-tu pu convaincre ce garçon de le porter ?

\- Il venait d'arriver … il m'a cru. sourit Arthur.

Uther se remit à rire, manifestement de très bonne humeur.

-0-0-0-

Audrey finissait de lasser la nouvelle tenue de la pupille d'Uther. Elle vérifia que le tombé de la robe soit parfait, avant de reculer et de laisser Morgane regarder le résultat dans la glace.

Guenièvre s'approcha, une boule à épingle sur le poignet, prête à effectuer le moindre ajustement.

\- Vous êtes magnifique s'extasia la servante.

\- Elle a raison, confirma sa dame de compagnie, qui acheva son inspection d'un air satisfait. Cette robe n'a aucun défaut.

\- Je suis d'accord, fit la jeune femme, tournant sur elle-même, appréciant l'effet du bleu canard sur sa carnation.

Le décolleté bateau était assez sage pour elle, mais les manches courtes et le décolleté était tellement recouvert de petites pierreries qu'elle scintillait. La robe était très ajustée, mettant en valeur sa fine silhouette et découvrant une sous-robe en dentelle sur le coté, créant une asymétrie très moderne.

\- Audrey, tu as reçu tes nouvelles tenues ? se renseigna la métisse, tandis que Morgane observait rêveuse sa robe de soirée, l'air un peu ailleurs.

\- Oui, elles sont dans ma chambre, répondit la bonne.

\- Dans ce cas, va les chercher, que je vérifie que tout soit parfait.

\- Est-ce vraiment utile ? chercha à échapper la protégée d'Uther.

\- Oui, ça l'est, affirma Gwen. Allez file les chercher. Nous serons ravies de les voir en plus.

La bonne fit une légère révérence avant de sortir, presque à contre-coeur. La dame de compagnie se retourna vers Morgane, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'échange.

\- Morgane ?

\- Mmh … oui ? sourit la jeune femme, semblant se réveiller.

\- Tu es complètement inattentive depuis ton retour de chez Uther. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oh … euh … hésita la brune, indécise.

La sorcière s'assit délicatement sur sa méridienne, pour ne pas abîmer sa robe, en soupirant.

\- De quoi voulait-il t'entretenir s'inquiéta la métisse.

\- De la possibilité de me marier, lâcha enfin la jeune femme.

Guenièvre sursauta, encore plus inquiète.

\- Il veut te marier ?

\- Non. Il m'a juste dit que si je le désirais, j'étais largement en âge de me marier et qu'il avait reçu plusieurs demandes me concernant. Il m'a proposé de les étudier si je le désirais ou de les jeter si ça ne m'intéressait pas.

\- En somme … tu peux faire ce que tu veux ? Si tu désires te marier, il en fera l'annonce et te laissera choisir parmi les réponses et si tu refuses de le faire, il déchirera les propositions qu'il reçoit ?

Morgane hocha la tête lentement pour confirmer sa synthèse.

\- C'est … c'est bien, balbutia Gwen qui n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé que son amie puisse se marier et quitter Camelot, à part peut-être à l'époque où elle imaginait un mariage entre Arthur et elle. Peu de femme de la noblesse ont ce genre de choix.

\- Oui, je le sais … ça m'a un peu surprise.

\- Et ça te contrarie ? sourcilla Gwen, un peu perplexe devant la réaction de la brune.

\- Non … je suis étonnée de son ouverture d'esprit sur le sujet.

\- Oh, et bien je t'ai toujours dit que le roi est prêt à céder à toutes vos envies … ou presque.

\- Il m'a dit que j'avais une liberté totale dans le choix de mon époux, sauf s'il estimait le parti … dangereux pour moi.

\- Dangereux ?

\- Un homme susceptible de me tromper ou de me battre, de l'exemple qu'il m'a donné.

Guenièvre sourit.

\- Cela montre l'affection qu'il a pour toi et le respect qu'il a pour ton indépendance d'esprit.

\- Oui …

\- Que tu sois surprise, ma foi, je peux comprendre, mais ça ne justifie pas une telle réflexion de ta part.

\- Je lui ai demandé si je pourrais épouser un roturier, reconnut enfin la pupille du roi.

La bouche de la dame de compagnie s'arrondit, franchement surprise par l'audace de son amie.

\- Il m'a répondu … commença la jeune femme avant de repartir dans ses songes.

\- Quoi ? interrogea impatiemment la métisse.

\- Tu savais qu'en fait, aucune loi n'interdit le mariage en dehors de sa classe sociale ?

Au sursaut de la dame de compagnie, Morgane en conclut que non. Tout comme elle.

\- Les mariages entre roturiers et nobles ne sont pas interdits ?

\- Non. En fait, si le noble en fait la demande, le roi est censé l'accorder.

\- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi …

\- Il paraît que c'est tellement mal vu de la part des nobles qui y perdraient des territoires qu'elle s'est imposée implicitement. Lorsqu'il a créé la noblesse, avec la première loi de Camelot, ses chevaliers et leur femme sont automatiquement devenus nobles ainsi que leurs descendants. Il a départagé le territoire de son royaume entre ses nobles et du coup ceux-ci ont utilisé le mariage pour agrandir leur patrimoine.

\- Alors …

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'y opposer, de par la loi, et de par la volonté de mon père qui n'y se serait pas opposé lui-même. Il m'a juste mis en garde … en disant que j'étais trop intelligente et cultivée pour me contenter d'un homme sans éducation.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est roturier qu'on est sans éducation s'indigna la métisse.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai répondu. Ça l'a fait sourire.

\- Mais dans ce cas … alors … s'embrouilla Gwen.

\- Oui … si je voulais épouser Merlin … je pourrais le faire, conclut la brune, laissant abasourdie sa dame de compagnie que s'assit à son tour, tout aussi perdue que sa compagne à présent.

-0-0-0-

La porte du laboratoire claqua violemment, tandis que le jeune homme entrait et se dirigeait avec fureur dans sa chambre. Gaius sursauta au bruit et haussa un sourcil devant la manifeste mauvaise humeur de son protégé.

Délaissant sa préparation, il se lava les mains, s'essuyant précautionneusement les doigts. Il remit en place ses manches qu'il avait remonté pour ne pas les salir et se décida à aller parler au jeune homme.

La porte s'entrouvrit lorsqu'il frappa légèrement pour s'annoncer. Merlin était roulé en boule sur son lit, serrant presque convulsivement le drap qui le recouvrait. Le coeur du vieil homme se serra devant le triste spectacle, notant que le valet claquait des dents.

Il contourna le lit s'asseyant sur le rebord pour vérifier la température du sorcier.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, murmura le jeune homme, tandis que le médecin notait qu'effectivement le jeune homme n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Que me vaut cet état, alors ? interrogea doucement Gaius, Est-ce qu'Arthur a fait une remarque déplaisante ?

\- Non … J'ai rencontré Taliesin.

\- Hé bien, c'est ce que nous voulions. Tu as pu le questionner pour Morgane ?

\- Non … il n'a pas voulu me répondre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que je regarde dans ces fichus cristaux ! ragea le jeune homme.

Gaius se tut, attendant la suite, sachant qu'il était inutile de brusquer le jeune homme.

\- J'ai vu … des choses horribles. Des choses qui annoncent que Morgane va tuer Uther.

Le médecin eut un sursaut d'horreur, mais réussit à rester neutre.

\- J'ai vu un cheval s'emballer alors que Morgane le prenait par la bride, Morgane en train de sortir une dague de son fourreau, je l'ai vu s'éloigner dans un couloir sa cape rouge sur le dos, du sang qui goutte le long d'une main, sur une flaque et des flammes … Et enfin je l'ai revu tirer sa lame en l'armant au-dessus du roi endormi … se mit à pleurer le jeune homme.

\- Merlin soit prudent mon garçon. Les cristaux sont dangereux. Ce que tu as vu n'est peut-être pas conforme à la réalité, rappela gentiment le vieil homme

\- Je ne fais rien alors ? demanda avidement le jeune homme, regagnant un peu d'espoir.

 **-** Il n'y a rien de ce que tu aies vu qui était imminent au fait ?

 **-** Non.

 **-** Donc, je ne laisserai pas ça me couper l'appétit, allez, viens, on va souper. Tu n'as pas dû manger grand chose depuis hier … non ?

Merlin se releva de son lit, s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche, décidant de suivre le vieil homme.

\- Je n'arrive pas à oublier ces visions. J'y pense sans cesse. J'ai peur …fit le jeune homme en prenant dans le vaisselier le nécessaire pour mettre la table.

\- Merlin … bien que j'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir ce genre de visions, j'ai suffisamment côtoyé Morgane pour savoir le sentiment d'effroi et d'impuissance qu'elles offrent. Néanmoins … Sais-tu que tu as énormément de chance d'avoir vu de tes yeux l'Antre de Cristal ? Même avant la Grande Purge, magiciens et enchanteurs en parlaient avec révérence.

\- Que savez-vous sur ce gardien ? demanda soudainement le brun, alors que Gaius vérifiait la cuisson de leur souper.

\- Tu tiens à le savoir ? Je dirais qu'il est mort il y environ trois cents ans. Taliesin était un prophète au service des grand Rois dans le temps. On raconte que l'Antre de Cristal était la source de ses prophéties.

 **-** Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il a dit qu'il y avait une raison à ma présence en ces lieux, à ce moment-là en somme. Est-ce que Morgane voulait que je sache qu'elle veut tuer Uther ?

\- Ton imagination est sans limite. Je pense que tu te mets martel en tête. En tout cas, je peux te garantir que Morgane ne désire pas tuer Uther pour le moment. Elle a joué à la poupée pendant toute la semaine …

\- C'est à dire ? fronça les sourcils du jeune homme.

\- Elle a refait l'intégralité des décorations, rhabillé certains des serviteurs … dont toi.

\- Comment ça moi ?

\- Guenièvre a apporté ta nouvelle tenue officielle, je l'ai mis dans ton armoire. Elle a bien plus de classe que la précédente.

\- C'était pas difficile, vu la monstruosité qu'elle était !

Gaius gloussa devant l'air épouvanté du jeune homme qui se souvenait de l'horrible coiffe.

\- Je sais qu'elle a aussi fait faire quelques nouvelles tenues à sa servante. Uther lui a offert tout ceci très gentiment. Ils sont au mieux en ce moment. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

\- Elle a déjà essayé de le faire tuer … rappela le jeune homme.

\- Et elle a retenu le geste de son assaillant, lui sauvant la vie. Morgane a bien évolué depuis. Si je puis me permettre, entre vous deux, le plus instable ces derniers temps, c'est toi, conclut le médecin.

Merlin eut un sourire contrit et baissa la tête.

\- Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser pour ton comportement … toi qui te prétend son ami.

\- Mais je suis son ami ! s'indigna le sorcier.

\- Alors, comporte-toi comme tel au lieu de fuir !

-0-0-0-

Le léger coup à la porte réveilla les deux jeunes femmes, toujours sonnées par la révélation d'Uther.

\- Ça doit être Audrey, fit Guenièvre en se levant, secouant la tête, comme pour chasser de son esprit le fait que si Morgane pouvait **épouser** un roturier, probablement qu'Arthur le pouvait aussi. Entre ! fit-elle en haussant le ton.

La porte s'ouvrit et fit place au chevalier protecteur de la jeune fille, faisant sursauter la pupille d'Uther.

\- Sir Léon !

\- Ma Dame, fit-il en se courbant, comme il sied dans ces occasions.

Il entra et referma la porte qui lui permit d'adopter un ton plus léger.

\- Je suis venu vous faire le rapport de nos recherches. J'ai peut-être une piste sérieuse pour retrouver le village d'origine d'Audrey. Par contre, Arthur et Merlin semblent avoir fait chou blanc. Arthur a été blessé durant une poursuite. Il a fort heureusement été soigné par le Taliesin qu'ils recherchaient, mais il n'a manifestement pas répondu à Merlin …

\- Comment cela ? fit la métisse, tandis que Morgane se raidissait.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Manifestement la rencontre n'a pas été des plus probantes : Merlin a été exécrable avec Arthur, et moi-même j'ai pu constater sa mauvaise humeur. Il est nerveux et fébrile depuis cette rencontre. On a finalement décidé de le laisser tranquille, mais je pense que vous n'arriverez pas à en apprendre plus.

Morgane se leva, très intriguée.

\- Je vais aller lui parler. Il n'osera pas me mentir ! annonça la sorcière.

Le chevalier s'inclina légèrement, se rendant soudain compte de la tenue royale de la jeune fille.

\- Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes ravissante, Dame Morgane.

Elle le regarda, un peu choquée par la réflexion avant de se rendre compte qu'elle portait encore la tenue qu'elle destinait à sa grande soirée d'anniversaire.

\- Oh j'avais oublié … Si vous pouviez …

\- Ne rien dire sur le secret de votre tenue. Bien sûr. Je jure solennellement qu'aucune dame de la cour ne saura me soutirer sur ce que vous comptez porter pour votre fête, taquina-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie, sir Léon, merci pour votre rapport. Je vais me changer, tout de suite.

Le chevalier se dirigea vers la sortie tandis qu'Audrey entrait, vêtue d'une de ses nouvelles robes, et tenant la deuxième et celle de cérémonie dans les bras. Le jeune homme rougit devant le décolleté que Morgane avait choisi pour sa camériste qui était très jolie dans cette robe bleue pâle.

\- Aud… Audrey, balbutia le jeune homme. Bonjour … euh bonsoir. Je … je dois y aller en fait.

Aussitôt le chevalier courut hors de la pièce, étonnant la jeune servante qui se tourna un peu éberluée vers sa maîtresse et son amie qui riaient allègrement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je pense que Sir Léon va avoir beaucoup plus de difficultés à nier l'attirance qu'il a pour toi, susurra Morgane. Peux-tu aider Guenièvre à me déshabiller ? Le laçage est compliqué.

La servante avait rougi au compliment sous-entendu mais son devoir l'appelant, elle s'élança aussitôt pour aider Gwen qui lui souriait avec douceur, appréciant la réaction de son ami d'enfance, surtout sachant ce que Morgane lui avait révélé.

En quelques minutes, la somptueuse robe avait été retirée, mise sur un cintre et délicatement accrochée à un endroit à l'abri de la lumière et de la saleté, grâce aux bons soins de la jeune servante. Pendant ce temps, Guenièvre aidait la pupille d'Uther à enfiler sa robe verte, bien plus simple et plus adéquate pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Bien, je file chez Gaius, ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps. En attendant, Audrey, tu te plies à l'oeil expert de Gwen, ordonna la sorcière en sortant de ses appartements.

\- Oui, ma Dame, promit la servante en rougissant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas … en tout cas, cette robe-ci tombe vraiment très bien. Cette coupe te met vraiment en valeur, contrairement à ce que tu portes habituellement, rassura la dame de compagnie.

\- C'est peut-être trop … voyant ?

\- Pas du tout. Et puis une femme est rarement trop voyante, contredit la métisse.

\- Même Dame Dahlia ? fit-elle d'un ton plaintif et apeuré.

Gwen eut un rire nerveux en pensant à l'imposante Dame, épouse d'un des membres du conseil. Très forte, elle s'acharnait à porter des tenues trop moulantes et de couleur excessivement intense. En effet, elle était très 'voyante'.

\- Le problème de Dame Dahlia n'est pas tant d'être voyante que d'être … vulgaire. Il faut être voyante … mais à son avantage. Tu n'es pas vulgaire, je te le promets.

\- Peut-être que Léon a trouvé cela inconvenant, en fait, s'inquiéta la jeune fille au turban.

\- Oh non ! Il a trouvé ça charmant … Mais il ne s'y attendait pas. Tu ne ressembles plus à une petite fille, tu as vraiment l'allure d'une femme, maintenant. Et c'est très bien. Regarde-toi dans le miroir, vois comme tu es jolie. Ça ne te donne pas envie de te tenir plus droite, tu ne sens pas l'assurance qui se dégage de toi ?

La servante se regarda alors plus attentivement dans le miroir et commença à percevoir ce que Gwen lui expliquait. Elle se vit sourire à son reflet. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle.

-0-0-0-

Assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée rougeoyante, Uther restait pensif. Il était satisfait d'avoir enfin abordé le sujet avec sa pupille, mais restait un peu confondu devant sa réaction.

Elle avait étrangement manqué de réactivité à l'idée d'envisager un mariage ou pas … Et par la suite avait abordé une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Encore que … s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Morgane pose ce genre de question, elle était toujours dans l'opposition.

Non ce qui l'avait étonné, c'était le sérieux avec lequel la jeune femme l'avait interrogé. Comme si la question la préoccupait vraiment. Était-il possible que sa douce Morgane soit amoureuse d'un roturier ? À proprement parler, il n'avait rien contre les roturiers.

Son père en avait été un d'une certaine façon. Sorti de nulle part, il s'était affirmé dans son village avant de devenir le chef d'une bande guerrière, élargissant le territoire de son village, élevant son fils pour qu'il reprenne la relève et Uther avait poursuivi son oeuvre jusqu'à édifier Camelot et devenir enfin roi. Il avait alors fait serment auprès de ceux qui l'avaient aidés en les élevant au titre de chevalier et de nobles. Ainsi été née la première loi de Camelot.

Des roturiers qui lui avaient simplement juré allégeance. L'homme soupira. Connaissant Morgane, la personne dont elle s'éprendrait ou dont elle était peut-être déjà éprise serait/était ? une personne honorable. Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer un couard. Un homme courageux, donc, plus que probablement intelligent et cultivé.

Pourtant il ne voyait guère quel homme pouvait avoir impressionné sa pupille à ce point. Elle fréquentait peu la ville basse ou les serviteurs du château à l'exception de sa propre suite. À la rigueur elle fréquentait beaucoup l'intendant général mais il l'avait entendue à plusieurs reprises se moquer de l'homme donc fort peu probable.

En réalité, Morgane avait peu d'amis. Il y avait Gwen, son ancienne servante, devenue dame de compagnie, bien sûr. Une jeune femme débrouillarde et enjouée pour le peu qu'il l'avait fréquentée. Par contre, il n'était pas mécontent de l'avoir anoblie, de ce qu'il savait, elle s'appliquait à apprendre les usages de sa nouvelles fonctions en consultant Geoffrey de Monmouth et sa bibliothèque. Il appréciait cette esprit d'initiative.

Le vieil homme lui avait grandement vanté les mérites de son esprit. Peut-être faudrait-il penser à augmenter son rang progressivement. Ce genre de personne apportait beaucoup à la gloire d'un royaume. Morgane savait s'entourer de personnes compétentes et estimables.

En dehors de Guenièvre et sa nouvelle servante, Morgane ne fréquentait qu'Arthur, et son valet par contre-coup. Merlin était un étrange jeune homme. Irrévérencieux, maladroit et en même temps … très avisé. Il avait l'étrange propension à se faire remarquer et à sortir Arthur de toute sorte de mauvais pas. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé à le renvoyer.

De plus, le garçon était sous la protection de Gaius. Le médecin lui avait affirmé que son enseignement portait de plus en plus de fruits, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Avoir un valet capable de vous soigner en cas de blessure grave, c'était un avantage certain.

Mmh, le garçon était donc intelligent et cultivé ! Quant à son courage, il en avait fait maintes fois preuve, il devait le reconnaître. Il n'était pas franchement beau, mais ce n'était pas le genre de détail qui importait à Morgane. C'était une possibilité envisageable.

La question étant de savoir si ça le dérangerait qu'il épouse la jeune fille. À priori, ça l'arrangerait. Il pourrait certainement anoblir le jeune homme en le mettant au conseil. Ce serait même un atout. Il avait parfaitement conscience que le valet d'Arthur lui avait écrit plusieurs de ses discours. Et les meilleures initiatives de son fils lui avaient été soufflées par le jeune homme.

Il faudrait peut-être réfréner ses idées trop progressistes, mais globalement ce serait très positif comme élément au conseil. Et autre avantage, cela justifierait pleinement que Morgane resta à sa cour…

-0-0-0-

Merlin enfila prestement ses nouveaux vêtements officiels, toujours dans ses couleurs rouge et bleu. La chemise était blanche, comme celles que pouvaient porter Arthur. Par au-dessus un gilet à lacet bleu roi aux courtes manches rouge et sur lesquels avaient été brodé le dragon du blason royal. Le pantalon était noir ce qui rendait la tenue assez sobre. Quelqu'un avait même ajouté au tout un foulard brodé du même dragon. Une tenue qui aurait dû emplir de joie le jeune homme, mais celui-ci tirait sur le tissu, comme dérangé. Il se décida à sortir, préférant demander à Gaius son avis.

\- Gaius, je pense que Gwen a dû se tromper … ce gilet est trop serré !

Il se tut brusquement. Le vieux médecin n'était pas seul. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait la pupille d'Uther.

\- Ce n'est pas trop serré, Merlin. C'est ajusté ! Ça changera des vêtements trop ample ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans ce château à préférer porter des sacs ? demanda-t-elle de manière rhétorique au vieil homme.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules, choisissant l'échappatoire plutôt que de répondre.

\- Morgane, dit calmement Merlin, mi-embarassé, mi sérieux (stoïque ?).

\- Sir Léon est venu me faire le rapport de votre périple, mais il n'a pas pu m'éclaire sur Taliesien, vu que tu ne lui as rien dit sur votre rencontre !

Gaius se sentit soudainement de trop et annonça qu'il avait une visite à faire au roi … en bafouillant une excuse à propos de rhumatisme. Le sorcier déglutit en voyant sortir son bouclier préféré. Cette fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à la pupille d'Uther. Encore qu'il pouvait essayer …

\- En fait, c'est vraiment serré, je vais demander à Gwen d'élargir un peu.

Il s'avança pour sortir, mais la brune se plaça juste devant la porte, le regard noir.

\- Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter un tel comportement ? Est-ce que je suis brusquement devenue lépreuse pour que tu m'évites à ce point ? déclara la voix vibrante de colère de la jeune fille.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson, ne sachant que faire ou que dire. En réalité, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était fuir. Et la seule sortie était occupée par la jeune fille.

\- TU VAS RÉPONDRE, OUI ? hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Il sursauta et secoua la tête, cherchant inconsciemment à ne pas répondre.

\- Je … Il n'a pas voulu répondre. Il voulait juste que je regarde dans les cristaux … et … et c'est … c'était … balbutia-til, cherchant ses mots.

\- Déstabilisant ? proposa Morgane.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et acquiesça.

\- C'est difficile de comprendre le sens de ce qu'on voit et on a peur que ça puisse se réaliser parce qu'on imagine le pire ?

Le sorcier déglutit, hochant encore la tête.

\- Je suis la seule personne à Camelot qui vit au jour le jour les visions, pourquoi ne pas être venu m'en parler ?

Merlin se tordit les mains nerveusement.

\- Merlin … s'énerva la jeune femme.

\- Je … C'était terrifiant. Ça annonce quelque chose de terrible, Morgane.

\- Pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, prenant soudainement conscience que la vision la concernait peut-être.

La réaction du jeune homme lui confirma sa déduction. Son visage se crispait encore, refusant obstinément de répondre. Une vague de réconfort la traversa, au moins s'il s'inquiétait pour elle au point de ne pas lui en parler, c'est qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait laissé penser ces dernières semaines.

 **À suivre**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **À la semaine prochaine.**


	32. L'antre de cristal - Part 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonicrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Désolée pour le retard d'une semaine. Fin des obligations scolaires - j'ai fait une pause. :p**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **L'antre de cristal - Partie 4**

La jeune femme tendit une main pour caresser le visage anxieux du serviteur.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tant. Balinor dit toujours que le futur est incertain. Il ne tient qu'à nous de ne pas le précipiter en s'accrochant à de vaines prophéties. J'ai vu plusieurs fois Arthur mourir dans mes rêves et il s'en est toujours sorti … probablement grâce à toi, d'ailleurs. Tout ira bien.

Merlin sourit faiblement, attendri par sa tentative de le rassurer.

\- Que t'a conseillé Gaius ?

\- De ne rien faire.

\- Alors écoute-le. Finis de manger et repose-toi. Demain, Arthur trouvera bien de quoi t'occuper, sourit largement la pupille d'Uther avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Le serviteur la regarda partir, la gorge nouée. Il se rendit un peu hagard dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La journée avait été trop éprouvante pour qu'il reste éveillé très longtemps. Au moins, cette fois il s'était détendu à son contact. Il passa sa main sur la joue qu'elle avait touchée comme pour retrouver l'apaisement qu'elle lui avait transmis et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

-0-0-0-

Les rayons du soleil, encore un peu rasant, se posèrent sur ses paupières, faisant grimacer Arthur. Pourtant au lieu de râler, le jeune homme se leva, s'habilla avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil, prêt à se concentrer pour trouver une idée originale.

Morgane avait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait au moment où elle le désirait … Son père veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien et comme elle se satisfaisait de peu, ça limitait considérablement sa liste de cadeau.

Chercher un cadeau susceptible de lui plaire était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Et s'il partait de ce qu'il connaissait de la jeune femme ?

C'était une jeune femme coquette comme les autres dames de la cour, mais à la différence de celles-ci, elle aimait être active. Elle savait monter à cheval aussi bien, voir mieux, qu'un homme, elle savait se battre. Elle cultivait son intelligence et sa culture en lisant beaucoup et en s'instruisant auprès de Gaius.

Les froufrous, il n'y connaissait rien, par contre les chevaux et le combat, c'était son point fort. Quant aux livres … ce n'était pas vraiment son activité favorite. C'était bien trop souvent une contrainte pour qu'il le fasse avec plaisir.

Lui offrir un cheval n'était pas à sa portée, il n'avait plus assez de temps pour trouver un spécimen qui fasse plaisir à son amie d'enfance. Les ornements et le matériel équestre de Morgane étaient déjà à la pointe. En offrir de nouveaux aurait été du gaspillage et était difficile vu le temps de travail du cuir. Restait le combat.

Le blond grimaça. Son père n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il propose des leçons d'escrime à sa pupille. Par contre, il était sûr qu'elle adorerait se perfectionner dans ce domaine. Une arme ? Une épée ou une arbalète étaient peu féminin. Mmh une dague alors ? Une dague pouvait facilement se dissimuler dans les plis d'une robe et serait un accessoire bien commode pour se défendre. Et ce serait suffisamment original pour plaire à Morgane en plus.

Il sourit, satisfait et s'étira comme un chat. Cette pré-matinée de réflexion avait porté ses fruits.

Maintenant il lui fallait trouver une dague. Il se leva, réfléchissant à qui il devait s'adresser ? Fut un temps où il aurait demandé à Tom pour éviter les soupçons de la jeune femme mais … le forgeron du village n'avait jamais été remplacé, aussi son père avait élargi les prérogatives du forgeron royal. Ce dernier s'était plaint beaucoup au début, mais avait finalement accepté en voyant ses deniers augmenter. Les roturiers payaient bien mieux que les nobles.

C'est à cet instant que Merlin entra dans la pièce prêt à faire un boucan d'enfer pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme s'étonna de le voir déjà habillé.

\- Vous êtes debout ? fit-il en posant le plateau de petit déjeuner sur la table, tandis que le prince s'installait, affamé par sa réflexion.

\- Et bien je dois trouver un cadeau. C'est l'anniversaire de Morgane ! rappela le prince en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

Merlin sursauta, un peu comme si la nouvelle l'étonnait alors qu'il avait parfaitement conscience des préparatifs que la jeune femme avait fait pour le bal préparé en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Il percutait seulement que ça sous-entendait des cadeaux.

Qu'allez-vous lui offrir ? interrogea-t-il le prince déjà bien occupé à déguster son repas.

\- Ah ! C'est un secret, répondit le blond, en lançant un regard en coin à son serviteur. Est-ce que par hasard tu chercherais à me voler mon idée ?

\- Peuh ! Un serviteur n'a pas à offrir un cadeau à une dame … et puis vous pouvez tout me dire !

\- Une dague, avoua alors Arthur, resplendissant de ce qu'il trouvait être une idée somptueuse.

Le sorcier pâlit, reprenant soudainement conscience de ses visions et

de leur conséquence finale. Il bafouilla une excuse quelconque et partit sans demander son reste, abandonnant un Arthur fort dépité qui aurait bien demandé à son serviteur d'effectuer son achat à sa place. Le prince soupira et se résolut à rendre visite au forgeron royal.

-0-0-0-

Merlin courait à perdre haleine, cherchant à rejoindre son mentor au plus vite, quand son regard fut attiré par une scène insolite dans la cour du château. Le roi venait de faire apporter par son palefrenier une magnifique cheval d'une robe blanche immaculée. L'animal se cambra dès que Morgane posa sa main sur sa bride, excitant sa joie.

Elle était manifestement très heureuse de ce présent, aimant dresser elle-même ses chevaux. Mais lui revoyait danser devant ses yeux une scène déjà vue … Posant sa main contre la vitre, ses yeux s'emballaient dans son visage devenu cireux. Deux visions accomplie en même pas une heure … c'était bien trop terrifiant. Il secoua vainement la tête et reprit son sprint dans les couloirs, effrayant ses collègues qui finirent par se contenter d'hausser les épaules. Merlin était connu pour se faire remarquer.

-0-0-0-

L'inquiétude du jeune homme faisait étrangement écho à celle de sa mère qui, à des kilomètres de là, s'était réveillée dans une maison vide. Balinor n'était toujours pas revenu, et ce n'était pas normal. Devait-elle attendre encore un peu ou lancer une battue avec le reste du village ?

La mère du sorcier s'habilla bon gré, mal gré et se décida à réunir le conseil du village. Il était évident que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Elle allait même envoyer un courrier à Gaius, pour que Merlin lui envoie le dragon. Il avait appris à l'appeler, lui.

L'épouse du dragonnier soupira et après un ultime secouement de tête, elle s'activa. Il ne fallait pas encore baisser les bras.

-0-0-0-

Le serviteur entra en trombe dans le laboratoire du médecin qui était occupé à remplir sa besace, remplaçant les produits périmés par de nouvelles préparations ou complétant ceux utilisés. Le vieil homme releva la tête un peu surpris par l'entrée théâtrale de son protégé.

\- L'avenir va s'accomplir ! Ce que j'ai vu dans les cristaux est en train d'arriver ! paniqua le sorcier.

\- Calme-toi Merlin, raisonna le médecin.

\- Je viens de voir Morgane en lutte contre un cheval ! C'est ainsi que je l'ai vue dans les cristaux ! réfuta le jeune homme.

\- En es-tu certain ? interrogea Gaius.

\- C'était la même image ! affirma le brun. Le même cheval, la même robe, la même joie sur son visage !

\- Elle monte à cheval tous les jours, il n'y a rien d'inhabituel à la voir aux prises avec l'un d'eux, répliqua le vieil homme, notant tout le luxe de détail que le jeune homme avait enregistré … en particulier la joie sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Il y a encore autre chose, le cadeau d'anniversaire de Morgane. Arthur me l'a dit, c'est une dague, reprit Merlin.

\- Une dague ? sourcilla Gaius. Merlin cesse de dramatiser, tu exagères. Rien n'est aussi commun qu'une dague. Rien n'est aussi naturel que Morgane auprès d'un cheval.

\- Mais je les ai vues ces images ! s'exclama le jeune homme, chamboulé.

\- Pourquoi ces visions sont-elles originales ? Nul ne saurait y voir un funeste présage Merlin. Cela arrive tous les jours.

\- Mais elles annoncent …

\- Non, c'est ce que tu penses qu'elles annoncent. À présent, je veux que tu te calmes. Plus tu penses à ces scènes, plus tu les vois et plus tu précipites ce que tu t'imagines arriver. Passe à autre chose.

\- Mais …

\- Merlin … souffla le vieil homme, concentre-toi sur la fête qui arrive et pense à t'amuser au lieu de t'inquiéter aussi sottement. Va voir Gwen, ou Audrey ou Léon ou … Morgane et Arthur. Sors-toi ces images de la tête, ordonna le médecin.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, toujours aussi nerveux de ce que pouvait voir Gaius, mais un poil plus rasséréné

-0-0-0-

Morgane laissa Audrey lui retirer sa cape et la suspendre dans l'armoire, tandis que le sourire au lèvre, elle rejoignait sa coiffeuse pour défaire sa tresse, qu'elle avait fait pour monter son tout nouveau présent.

\- On dirait qu'Uther a eu une bonne idée avec ce pur-sang, sourit Guenièvre qui la suivait. Encore que tu étais déjà très souriante avant qu'il ne te la présente.

\- J'ai bien dormi, c'est tout. Et effectivement ce cheval est magnifique, sourit rêveuse la pupille du roi.

\- J'ai sorti votre tenue pour ce soir, ma Dame, annonça la servante. Je vais chercher de quoi préparer votre bain.

\- Merci Audrey.

La bonne sortit de la pièce dans sa nouvelle robe bleue, d'un pas enjoué et dynamique.

\- Regarde comme sa démarche a changé, souffla la métisse.

\- Oui c'est très encourageant, répondit Morgane, le regard toujours perdu dans son reflet.

\- Raconte ! pressa alors Gwen.

\- Quoi ? sursauta la sorcière.

\- ta conversation avec Merlin, hier soir. Vu les étoiles dans tes yeux, ça a dû être positif non ?

\- On a pas parlé … de ça. Il a eu des visions dans l'antre de cristal. Je l'ai conseillé … et il a semblé m'écouter. Il n'a pas osé me les raconter. Je pense que ces visions doivent me concerner.

\- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? sourcilla la dame de compagnie.

\- Non … j'ai appris que le futur n'est pas inéluctable sauf si on lui donne trop d'importance. Et puis … s'il n'ose pas m'en parler, c'est aussi parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, sourit-elle alors largement.

Gwen la regarda un peu surprise.

\- Merlin s'inquiète toujours pour ses amis, réajusta la métisse.

\- Oui, mais ces derniers temps, il me fuyait, il évitait mon contact comme si j'étais un danger potentiel, alors je suis heureuse de savoir que je compte encore pour lui.

\- Oh Morgane ! J'aurais pu te le dire que tu comptes pour lui. Par contre, je trouve inacceptable qu'il ait si peu d'égard !

\- Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, sourit la brune en enlaçant Gwen.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une servante ébouriffée dont la coiffe était à moitié tombée, mais qui amenait deux seaux d'eau lourd qu'un préposé avait ramené à l'étage au moment où elle s'apprêtait à aller les chercher. Elle les achemina vers la cheminée et vida le contenu du chaudron dans la baignoire avant de vider ses deux seau d'eau froide, en vérifiant que la température se stabilisait.

\- Votre bain est prêt, Dame Morgane.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te délasser, le temps de faire une petite promenade, fit Gwen en se levant.

\- Tu dois aussi te préparer, rappela Morgane.

\- J'ai pris un bain ce matin, sourit Gwen. Je n'aurais qu'une légère toilette à faire avant de revêtir ma tenue de ce soir. Et j'ai quelque chose à faire. dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil aux deux jeunes femmes.

La métisse sortit a ver un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, tandis que Morgane se déshabillait pour rejoindre la baignoire. Le sourire se changea en détermination aussitôt passé le chambranle de la porte et Gwen se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les appartement de Gaius où elle espérait trouver Merlin. Il était temps de lui sortir les vers du nez.

-0-0-0-

Pendant ce temps, la forge était bruyante et chaude et Arthur n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Pourtant il resta, le temps que le forgeron achève sa tâche en cours, et lui présente enfin sa sélection de dagues.

Il les mania tour à tour et choisit la plus équilibrée et la plus tranchante, en connaisseur. Le forgeron annonça son prix que le prince ne négocia pas, peu habitué à faire lui-même ses achats. Il lui resta à sortir sa bourse, prendre la boîte contenant la dague et retourner à ses appartements.

Le blond déposa sa boîte sur la table, avant de retirer sa blouse en cuir et sa chemise, préférant changer de tenue après avoir sué près de la forge. Sa nouvelle chemise enfilée, le prince revint vers la boîte et l'ouvrit machinalement, revérifiant son achat. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un serviteur très pâle. Arthur sourcilla mais préféra se concentrer sur les préparatifs de la fête.

\- Ah Merlin ! As-tu préparé mes vêtements pour la fête ?

\- Ah… non, fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

\- Non ? Non ! Qu'as-tu fais exactement dans ce cas ? frémit Arthur.

Le serviteur se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Notant dans un coin de sa tête que son ami n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, il opta tout de même pour une engueulade en règle vu son attitude déjà limite de la veille.

\- Bien ! Tu peux commencer tout de suite par repasser mon habit ! cria-t-il en lui jetant ses vêtements. Ensuite, tu laveras mon linge ! Et... oh ! Tu cireras mes bottes !

Mais Merlin n'écoutait qu'à moitié, absorbé par la boîte qu'il avait déposé sur la table.

\- Ah ! Merlin que penses-tu du cadeau de Morgane ? fit Arthur en sortant la dague toute simple. Elle est magnifique non ? Regarde comment elle est bien équilibrée, comment sa lame est tranchante.

Le serviteur sembla soudainement reprendre des couleurs. Il sourit largement et se moqua ouvertement de cet étrange choix de cadeau.

\- Oui ! C'est ce dont toutes les femmes rêvent en secret en fait !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? tiqua le blond, doutant soudainement de son choix.

\- Je ne suis pas expert, mais je croyais que les femmes aimaient les jolies choses comme les bijoux non ? fit Merlin en clôturant par un clin d'oeil et faisant mine de partir.

\- Hé ! Attends. Je trouvais que la dague était une bonne idée. Ça correspond à son esprit guerrier et c'est pas trop masculin comme une épée.

Merlin sursauta, un peu surpris par la justesse de raisonnement de son ami.

\- Certes, reconnut-il. Mais c'est une fille aussi. Elles aiment les jolis objets. Cette dague est un peu simple.

\- Je pourrais peut-être demander au forgeron de l'agrémenter de pierreries alors ?

\- NOOOON ! hurla Merlin, redevenant blanc.

\- Mais tu as dit.

\- Non pas de pierreries sur la dague ! Non !

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- Faites ciseler le manche, orner la lame d'une incrustation en or … mais pas de pierreries ! Ou offrez-lui un bijoux ! Pitié !

\- Euh … si tu veux, fit le prince en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un peu perplexe par l'attitude du jeune sorcier et décida de changer d'avis. Écoute, occupe-toi de ma tenue pour ce soir et va te reposer, tu as l'air … fatigué.

\- Pas de pierreries ? demanda Merlin, anxieusement.

\- Promis.

-0-0-0-

La porte du laboratoire claqua pour la seconde fois de la journée, faisant sursauter le vieux médecin qui se demanda ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour héberger une tel tornade.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ? souffla-t-il.

\- Comment suis-je ? demanda le jeune homme un large sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

\- Comme toujours mon garçon ! murmura Gaius, tâtonnant le terrain.

\- Charmant ! bouda le sorcier.

\- Ah ! Tu es de meilleure humeur, comprit le vieil homme, cependant … tu as l'air encore agité et ce sourire a l'air feint.

\- J'ai vu le présent de Morgane, avoua enfin le sorcier.

\- La dague ?

\- Il s'avère qu'elle est banale, pas belle du tout, fit le jeune homme, comme cherchant à ce convaincre que le pire avait été empêché.

\- Elle n'a rien de commun avec celle que tu as vue ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu ce regard de chiot apeuré ?

\- Non, celle que j'ai vue était somptueuse, toute ornée. Alors j'ai fait une gaffe. J'ai dit à Arthur qu'à la place de Morgane, je serai bien dépité d'un tel cadeau. Que les filles préféraient les bijoux et les pierres précieuses.

\- Et ? sourcilla Gaius.

\- Alors il a décidé de l'orner ! J'ai failli précipiter le destin !

\- Mmmh …

\- J'ai fait promettre à Arthur de ne pas mettre de pierres dessus. J'ai rectifié le tir in extremis.

\- Bon ! Tu vas enfin cesser de t'inquiéter ? Tu vois bien que cette inquiétude ne fait qu'accentuer le processus …

\- Non, je vais continuer de m'inquiéter, mais je vais cesser d'intervenir. Si ça doit arriver … je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Gaius se contenta de le regarder l'air navré.

\- Je tâcherai de penser à autre chose, conclut Merlin.

On frappa poliment à la porte et Gaius se leva pour ouvrir. Au moment de tourner la poignée, il s'adressa une dernière fois au jeune homme.

\- Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire : frapper et entrer ou attendre qu'on vienne vous ouvrir. Il ne faut plus malmener cette pauvre porte, railla-t-il.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Gwen apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, Guenièvre. En réalité, tu tombes très bien, tu m'as permis d'apprendre à Merlin à prendre soin des portes. Je te suggère de continuer cet enseignement pendant que je fais ma tournée du soir, je suis pressé.

\- À cet heure ? s'étonna la jeune femme en regardant le soleil encore haut dans le ciel.

\- Le soleil se couche plus tôt les jours de banquet, mais tu pourras m'y parler sans problème, fit le vieil homme en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et rejoignant le couloir.

Guenièvre eut un sourire amusé et secoua la tête. Elle repoussa la porte et rejoignit le garçon qui s'était assis près de la table, l'air désabusé la tête reposant contre son poing.

\- Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ces moqueries ?

\- Rien du tout, à part peut-être claquer … une … ou deux … peut-être trois … fois la porte ?

\- Je comprends qu'il s'inquiète pour elle alors.

\- C'est jamais qu'une porte, fit le jeune en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas la forme, toi, remarqua Gwen.

\- Si si, ça va, sourit le sorcier, faisant bonne figure par habitude.

\- Ça va ? Mmmh. Bien sûr, tu vas toujours bien, grinça la jeune femme, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme. Si j'avais passé ma journée à faire la tête à ma meilleure amie en refusant de lui parler et si je passais mon temps à fuir Arthur, tu accepterais que je te dise que je vais bien ? Morgane commence à ne plus supporter ton traitement … injustifié. Quant à moi, j'en ai assez de ton martyr silencieux.

Le jeune homme se crispa au nom de la pupille d'Uther.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec ce Taliesin ? interrogea doucement la métisse, notant la crispation et remettant à plus tard cette question.

\- Il m'a fait voir des cristaux dans la grotte, commença le jeune homme.

Gwen hocha la tête, préférant ne pas le brusquer.

\- J'ai vu des images … terrifiantes.

\- Comme les cauchemars que faisait Morgane ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça te fera du bien de les sortir de ta tête, Merlin, fit la jeune femme, réconfortante, en enlaçant le jeune homme.

\- J'ai vu un cheval s'emballer alors que Morgane le prenait par la bride, Morgane en train de sortir une dague de son fourreau, je l'ai vu s'éloigner dans un couloir sa cape rouge sur le dos, du sang qui goutte le long d'une main, sur une flaque et des flammes … Et enfin je l'ai revu tirer sa lame en l'armant au-dessus du roi endormi …répéta tel quel le jeune homme , fermant les yeux comme pour en chasser le souvenir, toujours dans les bras de la dame de compagnie.

Guenièvre comprit soudain l'angoisse du jeune homme.

\- Tu as peur qu'elle tue Uther ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut annoncer d'autre ?

\- Je suis sûre que Gaius t'a dit de ne pas te centrer là-dessus.

\- J'ai déjà vu la première … le cheval et Arthur comptait lui offrir une dague ornée de bijoux.

\- Merlin … calme-toi. Il faut que tu penses à autre chose. Tu sais, Morgane a bien évolué depuis quelques mois. Elle se rend compte de plus en plus de l'humanité d'Uther. Elle n'est peut-être pas à l'aise en sa compagnie, et ça peut se comprendre, mais elle perçoit de mieux en mieux les différentes facettes qui le composent et surtout elle arrive enfin à se rendre compte qu'il l'aime et qu'elle a vraiment un traitement de faveur.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, approuvant son analyse, ne réussissant toute fois pas à ne pas montrer une certaine réticence à l'évocation de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as VRAIMENT un comportement plus qu'étrange dès lors que cela concerne Morgane. Alors je vais te poser une question et tu vas y répondre,

Merlin regarda son amie, étonné et voulu lui répondre. Mais Gwen leva la main pour l'interrompre avant même qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche et ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Si tu ne me réponds pas sincèrement, je te tirerais les vers du nez de manière bien moins agréable et beaucoup plus douloureuse. »

Merlin en eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha. Les yeux arrondis, il se contenta de hocher la tête, assommé par la déclaration de son amie. Gwen eut un sourire satisfait et annonça la couleur :

\- Es-tu amoureux de Morgane ?

\- Je … euh … euh, s'embrouilla le jeune homme.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, sourit doucement la jeune femme, de manière rassurante.

\- Je … ne pense pas.

\- Tu ne pense pas ? s'étrangla la métisse.

\- Je … l'aime bien … c'est sûr, rougit le jeune homme, mais je euh … n'y ai jamais pensé. Je veux … dire c'est vrai que j'aurais pu … mais je … euh. C'est … euh … s'emmêla le sorcier.

\- C'est un peu confus, Merlin.

\- Je … ouvrit la bouche, le jeune homme.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, calma la jeune femme. Explique-moi juste ce que tu ressens en sa présence ?

\- Je me sens mal à l'aise.

\- Mais encore ?

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rien contrôler et je … j'ai peur … de faire n'importe quoi ! Je me sens fiévreux, et puis glacé et …

\- Ça, c'est du désir, Merlin, conclut la métisse, étrangement à l'aise. Après tu es aussi son ami, ce qui signifie que tu as de l'affection pour elle. Il y a deux possibilités je pense, soit le désir s'amenuise et finit par disparaître …

Merlin était déjà redevenu bien rouge ce qui la fit grimacer, manifestement ce n'était pas en train de diminuer cet attrait.

\- Non, … non, je ne pense pas … Ce n'est pas ce que que je ressens avec Freya … fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Elle … elle m'apaise. J'ai envie de la protéger … Morgane a pas besoin d'être protégée. Elle est suffisamment forte. Freya me comprend, … elle … elle … il bloqua, incapable de poursuivre, submergé par ses souvenirs.

\- Freya … ? ouvrit les yeux Gwen, les informations se mettant difficilement en place. Attends, tu es amoureux de cette Freya ?

Merlin se raidit, rougissant légèrement tout en déglutissant.

\- Oui … souffla le jeune homme, éludant le fait que la jeune fille en question était morte.

-0-0-0-

La sorcière observait avec attention l'homme allongé devant elle. Ainsi il n'était pas mort. Il n'avait pas été difficile de se rendre compte de sa présence et encore moins de le piéger en l'assommant avec une branche. À présent elle l'observait. Il respirait difficilement, mais sa magie indiquait que sa vie n'était pas en danger.

L'interroger en forêt n'étant pas le plus adéquat, elle l'avait ramené dans son antre. Un sortilège de déplacement localisé* avait suffi à les y ramener. Un sortilège complexe qui méritait d'être amélioré afin d'améliorer les transports de sorcier, mais qu'elle jugeait peu important au vu de ses propres projets : tel qu'anéantir Uther et réinstaurer la puissance de la magie sur les faibles d'esprit.

Le père de Merlin gémit sur le sol avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Le manque de luminosité de la pièce fut pleinement apprécié par le dragonnier. Était-ce la nuit ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait avoir retenu sa respiration le temps que la sorcière passe … et puis le noir total.

Sa main se crispa sur la dalle de pierre. Manifestement il n'était plus dans la forêt. Il se releva doucement, promenant son regard dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur la sorcière blonde.

Morgause eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Bien, je vois qu'on est réveillé, on va pouvoir obéir maintenant. La première chose : tu vas m'appeler ce dragon.

-0-0-0-

Le tocsin résonna pour annoncer la fin de l'après-midi et l'ouverture du bal. Les nobles sortirent en rang d'oignons pour rejoindre la salle de banquet où le roi trônait déjà en bout de salle avec son fils. Merlin se tenait respectueusement en arrière, attendant que la présentation se termine avec l'arrivée de Morgane et qu'enfin on puisse servir chaque personne.

Chaque famille vint présenter ses respects devant le roi avant de rejoindre leur place, et enfin Morgane descendit l'allée, éblouissante comme à son habitude. La robe bleue canard au décolleté sage faisait ressortir le port de tête princier de la jeune femme. Les petites manches gonflées rendaient ses bras plus gracieux encore. la robe sculptait sa fine silhouette, ce qui fit se mordre de rage plusieurs dames patronnesses dans l'assemblée. Enfin la dentelle faisait de petites vagues sur le ciel au gré des mouvement délicats de la jeune femme qui acheva son entrée dans une jolie révérence avant de sourire au roi et de rejoindre sa place d'honneur.

La plupart des nobles avait eu la mâchoire décrochée en voyant la beauté de la jeune femme. Merlin quant à lui s'était figé, les yeux arrondis devant la splendeur de la jeune femme. Morgane n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Pourtant si la plupart des regards étaient braqués sur la pupille d'Uther, certains s'attardèrent sur la jeune femme derrière elle. La dame de compagnie était somptueuse aussi. Plus discrète bien sûr que Morgane, mais Gwen ne manquait pas de piquant pour autant dans sa robe corail ajustée avec son beau décolleté en forme de coeur et les petites marguerites qui parsemaient le col et une partie de la traîne. La robe affichait une belle tournure qui offrait une belle corolle autour de la métisse dont la peau brillait sous les lumières dorées des bougies.

Arthur eut un sourire attendri devant la beauté de la métisse. Et il ne fut pas le seul. De nombreux jeunes nobles n'eurent d'yeux que pour la jolie Guenièvre. Plusieurs soupirs navrés de la part des jeunes filles de bonne famille envahirent la pièce, tandis que les jeunes femmes rejoignaient leur place et que l'orchestre entamait les premières musiques.

En arrière, la suivante s'était tenue bien droite dans sa nouvelle tenue officielle vert d'eau. Elle était réellement très ravissante et la seule raison pour laquelle les gens ne lui avaient pas fait attention, c'était parce qu'en bonne servante, elle avait gardé la tête baissée, et rejoint le plus discrètement possible sa place. Derrière sa maîtresse, elle se redressa, et capta le regard franc de Léon qui lui souriait avec délicatesse. Elle rougit vivement, et dévia son regard, consciente qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Uther se leva et entama son petit discours.

\- Chers amis, nous voici réunis pour fêter le vingt-et-unième anniversaire et la majorité de ma chère pupille : Dame Morgane. Souhaitons lui un avenir brillant et heureux, fit-il en levant sa coupe.

\- À Dame Morgane ! s'écria la cour.

La jeune femme eut un sourire ravi, alors que plusieurs serviteurs lui présentaient de nombreux présents. On lui présenta en premier le cadeau d'Uther : un très joli collier, très seyant. Uther savait vraiment comment lui faire plaisir.

\- Oh, il est magnifique ! Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Il y avait déjà le cheval !

\- Rien n'est trop beau pour vous, jugea le roi, balayant les doutes de la jeune femme.

Le cadeau suivant était celui d'Arthur.

 _-_ Joyeux anniversaire ! fit le prince, manifestement fier de lui.

\- Arthur ? s'étonna la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme se rappelle de son anniversaire.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et sortit la dague, somptueuse … et recouverte de pierreries en plus de ciselures dentelées que le prince avait fait rajouter. Merlin devint blanc, tandis qu'Arthur fronçait les sourcils, surpris.

Son serviteur se pencha, tremblant.

\- Vous … vous aviez … promis.

\- Mais … mais j'ai … pas, balbutia Arthur.

\- Réellement Arthur, ton idée était bonne, mais de simples gravures pour orner une dague… franchement Morgane méritait mieux. Alors j'ai fait changer tes indications auprès du forgeron et du joaillier, plaisanta le roi.

Merlin fit quelques pas en arrière, sonné et déconcerté. Son regard tomba sur celui de Guenièvre qui s'était étonnée de son trouble. Elle comprit alors à la panique sur son visage qu'il avait reconnu la dague. À partir de maintenant, il n'était plus possible de cacher la vérité à Morgane. Elle devait savoir !

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.

* je vois ça comme l'ancêtre du transplanage ^^.


	33. L'antre de cristal - Part 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonicrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **L'antre de cristal - Partie 5**

\- Quelle soirée ! soupira Morgane en retirant ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et de retirer ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Vous étiez magnifique, ma Dame.

\- Merci, mais Gwen a eut aussi son petit moment de gloire de ce que j'ai pu voir.

La brune se tourna vers sa dame de compagnie qui finissait de réceptionner les derniers cadeaux qui étaient arrivés après le banquet. La métisse lui sourit, encore sur un petit nuage après avoir eu la chance de danser à plusieurs reprises avec le prince Arthur.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule en dehors de vous à avoir eu son petit succès. Vous auriez dû voir avec quelle constance sir Léon a dévoré du regard notre charmante Audrey, répondit du tac au tac la métisse.

La jeune fille citée rougit très fort, faisant rire les jeunes filles.

\- Audrey, tu veux bien porter ces pièces au coffre ? fit la sorcière en désignant les bijoux qu'elle venait de retirer. Je les ai fait sortir pour l'occasion mais je n'aime pas trop les porter.

\- Ils sont pourtant magnifiques et ils vous vont si bien ! commenta avec candeur la servante.

\- Je sais, mais ils étaient à ma mère, je ne me sens pas à l'aise quand je les porte. Uther accepte que je les laisse dans le coffre royal car j'ai peur de les perdre.

\- Oh … souffla la jeune protégée de Léon en prenant délicatement la boîte où la parure était rangée.

Gwen remercia le dernier serviteur qui apportait les cadeaux et revint vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te décoiffer ? proposa la métisse.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

\- Elle te manque ?

\- Ma mère ? Parfois … Ce qui me manque surtout, c'est de ne pas la connaître. On me dit souvent que je lui ressemble … je me demande ce qu'elle aurait fait dans ma position ? Aurait-elle laissé Uther la brider ? Enfin, rien de bien important.

\- Je trouve que ça l'est, sourit doucement Gwen.

\- Je te remercie, tu es une bonne amie.

\- Euh … commença la jeune femme, ne sachant pas comment aborder les visions de Merlin, sans trop la brusquer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna la brune.

\- J'ai été discuter avec Merlin … à propos de ces visions, avoua enfin Gwen.

\- Et tu as réussi à avoir plus d'informations ?

\- Oui … mais … C'est un peu difficile.

\- N'essaies pas de me ménager, ordonna la pupille d'Uther en se tournant vers la métisse, un air sérieux et déterminé sur le visage.

\- Il a vu plusieurs scènes qui semblent anecdotiques : toi en prise avec un cheval, recevant la dague d'Arthur, un serviteur inconscient … Encore que ça c'est moins anecdotique. Et d'autres … plus violentes. Des flammes, le roi endormi … et toi tenant la dague, prête à l'enfoncer … peut-être sur Uther ?

Morgane écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il croit que je vais tuer Uther ! Il pense que je suis une meurtrière. Il ne m'aime donc absolument pas … il n'a même pas confiance en moi ! suffoqua la jeune fille, retombant sur ses genoux, abattue.

\- Il est perdu, Morgane, il se rappelle … que tu as déjà essayé … grimaça Guenièvre.

\- Mais … Merlin n'en sait rien !

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine. Il sait beaucoup de chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir, à croire qu'il a des oreilles partout ! Et puis … À l'époque il m'avait demandé si j'avais envie de me venger d'Uther pour le mal qu'il m'avait fait en tuant mon père … j'ai répondu que ça ferait de moi quelqu'un comme Uther … et que je préférais l'ignorer que de m'abaisser à ça … enfin quelque chose comme ça. Merlin a soudain bondi et filé comme s'il …

\- Devait intervenir et m'empêcher de commettre le pire ? acheva Morgane, atterrée.

\- C'est ce que je me dis maintenant. Cela dit j'extrapole peut-être.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, malheureusement, renifla la sorcière.

\- Je ne crois pas que … Je ne crois pas que Merlin ne te fasse pas confiance. Ni qu'il ne t'aime pas.

\- Mais … fit Morgane en relevant ses yeux dont les long cils mouillés rendaient le visage excessivement émouvant.

\- Morgane. Quand je dis qu'il est perdu, je … je minimise la vérité. Il est complètement confus sur les sentiments qu'il a pour toi.

\- Sentiments ? interrogea la brune en laissant couler plusieurs larmes sur son visage.

\- Je sais que tu lui fais … beaucoup d'effet et manifestement il perd complètement ses moyens en ta présence, ce qui explique pourquoi il passe son temps à fuir. Il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, je pense.

\- Oh ! s'arrondit la bouche de la jeune fille, se souvenant de la manière dont ils s'étaient presque embrassés alors qu'elle l'aidait à fuir.

\- Ensuite, il tient à votre amitié, mais je pense qu'il culpabilise encore pour l'empoisonnement, c'est tout à fait son genre.

\- Alors même s'il n'est pas amoureux de moi …il pourrait le devenir, fit souriante la jeune fille en enlaçant son amie, soulagée.

Guenièvre se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas si c'était le bon moment pour lui annoncer que le jeune homme était d'autant plus confus qu'il en aimait une autre ? Peut-être devait-elle rencontrer cette Freya ou en rediscuter avec Merlin avant de détruire tout espoir ?

-0-0-0-

Le serviteur en question tournait comme un lion en cage dans les appartements du médecin qui ne savait plus comment le calmer.

\- Ne comprenez-vous pas Gaius ? Les choses se mettent en place. Elles vont se produire. Elle va le tuer … par ma faute. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a recherché ce Taliesin ! Je n'apporte que le malheur !

\- Nous n'en avons pas l'assurance, Merlin. Et tu n'apportes pas le malheur. Penses à tous les gens que tu as aidé depuis ton arrivée à Camelot, rappela le vieux médecin.

\- Pas les plus importants … fit le jeune homme comme en apnée, sa respiration était erratique et Gaius sentait que la crise de panique s'installerait sous peu. Mais nous devons l'arrêter au plus vite, on ne peut pas la laisser faire. Ce ne serait pas bien. Je ne veux pas faire d'elle un assassin.

-Comment ? Nous ignorons quand cela est sensé se produire et nous ne savons pas si cela arrivera, tempéra le médecin.

\- Nous devons la surveiller, fit le sorcier, toujours en mouvement, donnant presque le tourin au plus âgé.

\- Nuit et jour ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

\- J'ai eu ces vision pour une bonne raison, s'emballa le jeune homme, Je DOIS intervenir !

\- C'est vraiment de la folie.

\- Nous nous relaierons.

\- D'accord si ça peut te rassurer, mais restons discret alors.

-Gwen peut la surveiller en journée. Je lui ai parlé des visions, elle aussi ne voudra pas que cela se produise. Morgane ne doit pas rester seule, vous comprenez ? s'affola le brun avant de brusquement se décider. J'y vais, je commence, je vais faire la surveillance cette nuit.

À peine se dirigeait-il vers la porte qu'on y frappait et que la tête d'un serviteur passait l'embrasure.

\- Bonsoir, excusez-moi, ce pli est arrivé pour vous pendant le banquet. Ça vient d'Ealdor, d'après le coursier, fit le garçon en entrant et donnant la missive au médecin, encore assis sur son fauteuil.

\- Merci, Thomas, tu peux retourner à l'office, je suis persuadé qu'ils ont besoin de toi, remercia Gaius, en tentant difficilement de se lever pour le ramener vers la sortie.

\- Restez assis, sir, sourit le garçon de cuisine, content qu'on se souvienne de son prénom. Merci beaucoup, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

En l'ouvrant il tomba nez à nez avec la dame de compagnie de la pupille du roi. Il fit une légère révérence et courut rejoindre son poste, alors que Merlin prenait sur lui de ne pas foncer vers l'extérieur.

\- Ah dieu merci, fit Gaius en se levant, la missive en main. Aide-moi je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il s'inquiète pour rien.

La métisse entra et referma soigneusement la porte avant de s'approcher du jeune homme et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

\- J' ai parlé avec Morgane. Elle est secouée. Pourtant … Merlin, ces relations avec Uther n'ont jamais été aussi bonnes. Elle est bien moins apeurée que lorsqu'elle a découvert pour ces pouvoirs. Elle n'éprouve plus cette colère qui l'habitait en permanence. Je t'assure qu'elle ne tentera rien.

\- Mais je sais qu'elle ne veux rien faire, contredit Merlin. C'est moi qui vais la pousser à le faire ! C'est de ma faute ! cria-t-il avant de courir vers la porte.

-MERLIN ! hurla la métisse pour le faire revenir.

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Il va surveiller Morgane. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, et ça le calmera un peu.

\- Gaius ! soupira-t-elle.

\- Une tête de pioche, oui, conclut le médecin en déposant la lettre sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est.

\- Une lettre d'Ealdor. répondit-il évasivement, avant de sourciller. C'est étrange.

Il reprit le pli et cassant la cire, déplia le parchemin. Il reposa très vite le parchemin avant de s'effondrer sur le banc.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Guenièvre.

\- Balinor a disparu. Depuis deux jours. Il y a eu un événement étrange dans les bois, il est allé voir et n'est pas revenu.

\- Oh seigneur !

\- Comment je vais annoncer ça à Merlin ? fit le vieil homme, sonné. Il a déjà tellement de choses en tête avec ses visions …

Gueniève l'enlaça, voulant le réconforter. Pauvre Merlin !

-0-0-0-

Loin de se douter des tourments qui venaient d'accabler ses amis, Morgane s'était laissée déshabiller, puis avait enfilé sans morgue sa robe de nuit. Se laissant faire comme une poupée, la jeune fille assimilait lentement la vision de Merlin. Était-elle capable de passer à l'acte ? Pouvait-elle réellement tuer ? Elle pensait pourtant avoir enfin passé un cap. Peut-être qu'elle était vouée à se précipiter dans l'obscurité ? C'est ce qu'avait dit le dragon non ? Qu'elle était le mal ?

Elle sentait sa bonne brosser doucement ses cheveux et lui parler, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour l'écouter. Cette dernière cherchait à lui changer les idées. Guenièvre lui avait demandé d'être très douce avec elle. Aussi badinait-elle depuis son retour.

\- Vous avez reçu de très jolis cadeaux, beaucoup de brosses à cheveux. Mais qui est donc le Roi Gremos ? demanda-t-elle, ne se souvenant pas d'un tel roi et tendant le miroir ouvragé à la jeune femme qui le prit par réflexe..

\- À ses yeux, je n'ai nul besoin de brosse en tout cas ! fit-elle en admirant l'ouvrage.

La sorcière remarqua alors les runes du nom de Morgause cachés dans les ciselures du manche. Gremos ? C'est vrai que ça ressemblait à un anagramme des syllabes de son nom. le mo, le r, le g et le s. Elle le retourna et remarqua un message gravé en rune mélangé au décor arrière du miroir. Un mode d'emploi ! Un miroir communiquant. C'était … un très beau cadeau … mais de la part de Morgause. Cherchait-elle à nouveau à la manipuler ?

\- Il est vraiment joli, commenta Audrey en l'observant de plus près, faisant sursauter la jeune fille trop concentrée sur les runes pour lui prêter attention.

\- Ma Dame ?

\- Ce n'est rien, un peu de nervosité due à la fatigue. Tiens c'est pour toi fit-elle en prenant une des brosses dans la pile.

\- Moi ? Non ! Mes cheveux … ils sont trop épais…

\- C'est pour te remercier. Elle est jolie, et puis elle est sûrement plus solide que celles en bois que tu avais. En argent, tu arriveras peut-être à ne pas la casser, sourit malicieusement la brune.

\- C'est trop gentil, merci beaucoup, fit Audrey en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ce n'est rien vraiment. Que veux-tu que je fasse … d'une quinzaine de brosses ! fit Morgane en remarquant enfin la pile.

\- Euh …

\- Comme tu dis. Je suis fin prête pour aller dormir, aussi je vais me coucher et toi rejoindre ta chambre. Tu dois être fatiguée après cette longue journée. Pas la peine de me réveiller avant midi, au moins ! ordonna Morgane en se levant et prenant son bougeoir qu'elle déposa sur sa table de chevet, pendant que sa servante éteignait consciencieusement toutes les bougies.

Morgane se glissa sous les draps frais, attendit qu'Audrey soit sortie pour éteindre le dernier bougeoir et reposer sa tête sur le coussin bien rembourré. la sorcière ferma avec délice les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

-0-0-0-

Merlin eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette vert tendre sortir des appartements de Morgane avant de se cacher dans son alcôve. Si Audrey venait de sortir alors il ne tarderait peut-être pas à voir la pupille d'Uther sortir ? Il ignorait ce qui était le pire. La voir sortir en cachette et réaliser une autre vision ou rester la nuit à attendre en vain.

Il avait honte de cette boule d'angoisse qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ne pas intervenir ? S'il n'intervenait pas, rien ne se passerait non ? Devait-il rester ou partir ?

Incapable de trouver une solution, il resta dans son alcôve plusieurs heures sans bouger, le regard tendu vers la porte de Morgane jusqu'à ce que soudain, elle ne s'ouvre.

-0-0-0-

La gorge sèche, Morgane se réveilla au bout milieu de la nuit, glacée. Elle se leva, enfila une cape chaude et se servit un verre d'eau. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux, puis les tempes. Un mal de tête s'installait déjà. Elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, du moins pas dans ces conditions.

Un peu d'air frais et une promenade lui ferait du bien. Elle attrapa une paire de chaussure, et sortit doucement de sa chambre. Un tour dans la grande cour aiderait à faire le vide. Surtout avec les pensées étranges qui l'assaillaient depuis que son regard s'était posé sur le miroir offert par sa soeur.

Elle soupira, et avança dans le couloir vers l'accès à la chapelle. Il y avait une coursive ouverte vers l'intérieur qui permettait à l'air frais de s'y engouffrer. Ce serait agréable le temps d'arriver dehors. Elle arrivait au bout lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.

\- Merlin ? s'étonna-t-elle. Puis elle comprit en le voyant pâlir et rougir alternativement. Tu penses vraiment que j'allais le tuer ? J'allais juste me promener Merlin. D'ailleurs, tu peux m'accompagner ? Ça me ferait plaisir. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule, s'il te plait, se fit-elle suppliante, les yeux de chat battu déjà en mode occupe-toi de moi.

Il avança lentement vers elle, encore plus honteux qu'auparavant.

\- Je me suis réveillée et j'ai un début de migraine. Le bracelet a dû arrêter une satanée vision, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Je comprends que les visions puissent affoler et faire perdre tout raisonnement logique. J'ai eu l'air d'une folle plus d'une fois. Tu te souviens de cette blonde qu'Arthur avait déclaré aimé et épousé. Je pensais qu'elle allait le noyer. Et ce n'est pas arrivé, fit-elle remarquer.

Merlin blanchit un peu plus, alors qu'ils entamaient la descente vers l'extérieur.

\- C'est arrivé ? comprit-elle. Pourtant Arthur est vivant. Tu vois je pensais qu'il allait mourir et il ne l'est pas. Peut-être que je vais tuer quelqu'un qui s'en prend à Uther dans son sommeil ? Peut-être … il y a tellement de possibilités.

\- Je suis stupide, fit soudainement le jeune homme. Je n'aurais pas dû douter autant, je … je suis désolé fit-il en secouant la tête.

Il leva les bras en signe de mea culpa et se mit à remonter.

\- Attends ! J'aimerais te parler, j'aimerais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, supplia la jeune fille en remontant à son tour.

Il se tourna pour s'excuser encore une fois, juste à temps pour la voir disparaître en arrière. Elle avait marché sur sa cape et son corps était parti en arrière, entraînée par l'attache de son cou.

\- MORGANE ! hurla le serviteur, essayant de la rattraper en vain alors que la jeune fille déboulait les dernières marches pour s'effondrer sur le sol de la chapelle, inconsciente.

-0-0-0-

Étant donné que Merlin avait filé dès la fin de son service, Arthur était arrivé dans un appartement vide. Il avait directement enlevé sa veste de cérémonie et sa blouse qu'il avait jeté sur le sol. Un brin de toilette plus tard et une nouvelle chemise propre sur le dos, il se sentait mieux.

On frappa à sa porte et après un ordre de sa part, sir Léon entra avec un rapport.

\- C'est le dernier rapport de la semaine, je vais vérifier que les gardes font bien leur ronde, mais à priori tout est en ordre dans la cité.

\- Merci. Attendez, je vais faire la ronde avec vous. Je n'ai pas sommeil et Merlin a déserté son poste.

\- Alors c'est moi que vous allez ennuyer ?

Arthur releva la tête, penaud.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Que Merlin est votre souffre-douleur, votre bouffon, votre amuseur personnel. Vous dites que comme il est absent et que vous ne voulez pas être seul, vous voulez m'accompagner. J'en conclus que vous voulez faire de moi votre nouveau divertissement.

Arthur fixa son aîné, surpris et légèrement vexé par la remarque qu'il venait d'entendre, mais surtout et encore plus parce qu'il savait que son chevalier avait raison.

\- Vous allez bouder ?

\- Non, je vais vous accompagner et oublier que par moment je suis un abruti, reconnut le prince.

Léon sourit.

\- Et vous avez raison, je vais vous ennuyer, conclut le prince.

\- Je le savais ! fit le chevalier, souriant.

\- J'ai de bonnes raisons de le faire. Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont vous avez fixé la servante de Morgane. C'est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement jolie dans cette robe. Je suis prêt à parier que Morgane a joué à la poupée avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un pari très risqué, s'amusa Léon.

\- Pas faux, avoua le blond.

\- Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été subjugué par une fille ce soir, se moqua à son tour l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Même pas vrai, bouda Arthur

\- Moi je n'ai pas dansé quatre ou cinq ? fois avec la même fille, taquina Léon.

\- Six, contredit Arthur.

\- Mmmh six, hein.

\- Oh ça va !

\- Moooorgaaaaaane ! résonna une voix dans le couloir.

\- Vous avez entendu ?, se demandèrent les deux hommes avant de se précipiter dans la direction du cri.

Les deux hommes coururent à travers le dédale des couloirs, arrivant à la coursive de la chapelle où les cris se firent plus précis.

\- À l'aide ! Aidez-moi ! hurlait la voix enfin reconnaissable de Merlin.

\- Merlin ? demanda Arthur en entamant la décente. Oh mon dieu ! Morgane !

\- Je … je peux pas la porter. Elle … elle respire à peine et … tout ce … tout ce sang, bégaya le sorcier.

\- Je m'en occupe, fit aussitôt le prince, habitué à réagir vite en cas de situation urgente. Léon, allez chercher mon père et faites prévenir sa bonne et Guenièvre.

\- Je file. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide ? fit l'homme aux cheveux bouclés en désignant Merlin qui avait l'air complètement paniqué.

\- Ça va aller, lui répondit le prince avant d'ordonner à Merlin de se lever, de cesser de geindre et de veiller à lui ouvrir le passage.

Comme par magie, le serviteur se mit à obéir sans discuter. La fermeté du ton du prince avait enclenché son efficacité de serviteur consciencieux … quoi qu'en dise Arthur. Obéir quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, il savait faire, surtout quand il ne savait pas gérer la situation.

-0-0-0-

\- GAIUS ! C'EST MORGANE, ELLE EST TOMBÉE DANS LES ESCALIERS ! hurla Merlin en enfonçant la porte au désespoir du médecin, qui réagit néanmoins tout de suite en voyant Le prince porter la jeune fille.

Il dégagea son lit, posa en vitesse un drap propre alors qu'Arthur pénétrait enfin dans le laboratoire. Audrey surgit dans la seconde, ayant couru à travers les couloirs dès que le garde l'avait prévenue.

\- Il nous faut de l'eau et des bandages, ordonna le médecin.

\- Je vais en chercher, réagit aussitôt la jeune fille, attrapant un seau.

-Et de l'argile pour arrêter hémorragie.

Arthur déposa alors délicatement la jeune fille sur la table.

\- Elle a des difficultés à respirer, remarqua Gaius.

\- Du dianthus ? proposa le sorcier.

\- Oui, et une préparation de pulmonaria : sept grammes de pulmonaire officinale, haché finement, et mélanger à de la pensée, précisa le vieil homme.

\- Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ? demanda enfin Arthur, perdant toute son assurance, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire pour aider.

\- Arthur j'ai besoin de place, exigea le médecin, préférant que le prince ne reste pas dans ses jambes et qu'il n'assiste pas aux soins.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, prévenez-moi, fit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Gaius n'écoutait déjà plus, ayant fini d'examiner la plaie, il la nettoya et prépara son aiguille pour recoudre. Audrey revenait déjà avec l'eau et se mettait à déchirer des bandes de draps pour les bandages.

\- Va t-elle se réveiller ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons fait le mieux possible. Je peux soigner et guérir sa chair Audrey, mais elle a une fracture du crâne, une hémorragie cérébrale. Son pronostique vital est engagé.

C'est à cet instant que surgit Le roi et Guenièvre qui prit aussitôt la place de la bonne.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, elle serait tombée dans les escaliers, sire.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- J'ai fait le maximum pour le moment,expliqua le vieil homme, il va falloir patienter maintenant. Je vais vous demander de me laisser seul. Je garde Guenièvre, elle a l'habitude de m'assister. Arthur pourra se passer de Merlin ?

\- Je m'occuperai de ces tâches, proposa Audrey et je pourrai vous informer au fur et à mesure.

Le roi la considéra quelques instants. Cette petite servante aux yeux agrandis par la peur. Elle luttait manifestement contre ses instincts pour lui adresser la parole et faire son devoir. Il hocha la tête et partit. Audrey relâcha soudainement sa respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'ai coupé la parole au roi.

Guenièvre eut un petit rire nerveux et lui sourit.

\- Viens m'aider à la déshabiller, il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autres blessures.

\- Merlin, va prévenir Arthur qu'Audrey se chargera de ses repas pendant ce temps.

-0-0-0-

Pour une fois, Merlin attendit une seconde avant d'entrer dans les appartements du prince. Pour une fois il frappa à la porte. Il attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer … en vain. Alors il entra. Le prince était assis dans son fauteuil où il ruminait.

\- Tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Les filles vérifient qu'elle n'a pas d'autres blessures, Gaius a recousu la plaie à la tête. Il dit qu'il faut attendre.

\- Si elle passe la nuit, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, reconnut le jeune homme. Audrey … Je devais venir vous dire que c'est … c'est Audrey qui se chargera de vos repas demain … mais … je crois qu'elle s'occupera mieux de Morgane que moi.

\- Gaius est d'accord avec ça ? fit le prince.

\- Je …

\- Retourne près de Gaius, tu seras plus utile là-bas.

Merlin le regarda fixement en se tordant les mains.

\- Dis-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé

\- Elle … Elle sortait se promener, elle disait … qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Je la suivais et à un moment … je… je crois… je crois qu'elle s'est pris le pied dans sa cape et … elle a basculé.

Arthur le fixait, sans sembler le regarder. Il se mordit la lèvre, et l'humidifia légèrement, il sentit une larme tomber sur sa joue.

\- Retourne à son chevet. Tu peux aider, moi pas. File, ordonna le blond.

Merlin hocha la tête et tourna les talons vivement.

-0-0-0-

Le soleil se mit à ondoyer sur le sol de sa chambre, lui permettant de se rendre compte qu'enfin la nuit était passée. Léon s'étira. La nuit avait semblé interminable. Il se leva, fit une toilette rapide et rejoignit le laboratoire du médecin au plus vite.

\- Léon, que me vaut une visite si matinale ?

\- Je suis venu proposer mon aide. Vous devez tous les quatre être fatigué. Je peux vous relayer le temps de faire une toilette, ou dormir une heure ou deux.

\- C'est gentil, je vais devoir aller faire ma tournée. Elle est stable. Pour le moment … mais tant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas …

\- Je sais.

\- Renvoyez Audrey dormir, elle a bien aidé, mais elle ne tient plus debout. Guenièvre a encore des réserves, elle tiendra le temps que je fasse ma tournée. Et en plus vous la soutiendrez dès votre retour, ordonna Gaius, Merlin ! appela-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui ? émergea le jeune homme de sa chambre.

\- Léon prend la relève d'Audrey, tu peux allez renseigner les serviteurs d'Uther et Arthur de son état ? fit le vieil homme en désignant Morgane.

\- Bien sûr, je cours, fit-il en sortant précipitamment.

\- Il dormait ? interrogea, surpris le chevalier.

\- Je lui ai fait boire un somnifère. Il me rendait fou à tourner en rond.

\- Il NOUS rendait fou, précisa Guenièvre, en désignant Audrey et elle d'un signe de la main.

La bonne somnolait près de Morgane, la tête semblant plonger un peu plus à chaque minute vers le corps de la jeune fille.

\- Je l'emmène, fit le chevalier.

Il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille pour la relever. Puis il plaça son bras sous ses jambes et d'un geste la souleva comme une plume dans ses bras.

\- J'aimerais encore être jeune comme ça, commenta Gaius en attrapant son sac et sortant à la suite du chevalier.

Gwen pouffa, puis caressa doucement le front de son amie.

\- S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, reviens-nous. Tu rate les meilleures blagues de Gaius.

-0-0-0-

Arthur faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre quand Merlin arriva avec le plateau de son petit déjeuner.

\- La ceinture de mon fourreau ? Où est ma ceinture ? radota le blond jusqu'à ce que Merlin la lui tende.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire là-bas ? fit-il en regardant, perplexe la ceinture et en essayant de la placer.

\- Elle est entortillée, donnez-la moi. Donnez.

Arthur défit sa ceinture et s'assit le temps que Merlin s'occupe de démêler l'affaire.

\- Elle a passé la nuit, mais elle n'est toujours pas réveillée, annonça le brun.

Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit.

\- Je suis navré pour Morgane. Si Gaius pouvait faire la moindre chose, il le ferait.

\- Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour la sauver. Elle a survécu à toutes ces épreuves, et...

-Je sais, s'étrangla Merlin.

\- La perdre aujourd'hui… de cette manière, fit le blond en secouant la tête, au bord des larmes. J'ai grandi avec elle, c'est une sœur pour moi. Je sacrifierais ma place à la tête du royaume pour qu'elle voit un autre jour se lever.

\- Je suis désolé, sanglota alors Merlin, c'est de ma faute.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas pu la rattraper. c'est un accident, un banal accident, raisonna le prince.

\- Non … je veux dire … Taliesin …

Arthur sursauta.

\- Il M'a fait fait voir ces visions. Et j'ai cru … j'ai cru que Morgane allait tuer Uther et … et, s'arrêta Merlin, en voyant les yeux exorbités d'Arthur.

\- Doucement, fit le blond, un peu perdu.

\- Taliesin, il vous a soigné et après il m'a emmené dans la grotte, mais il ne m'a pas laissé posé de questions pour Morgane, il voulait juste que je regarde dans ces cristaux et j'ai vu le cheval s'emballer et la dague avec les pierreries et le serviteur mort avec sa main en sang et du feu et le roi endormi et Morgane tenant la dague prête à frapper, commença-t-il doucement, puis le ton s'accélérant il déballa tout. Et je m'en voulais de penser qu'elle allait tuer Uther mais ça ne pouvait pas dire autre chose ? Et je suis intervenu et je n'aurais pas dû parce que ça précipite les visions et finalement elle a quand même reçu la dague et … elle était blessée que je pense qu'elle veuille tuer Uther. Mais j'avais pas peur qu'elle le tue, j'avais peur de la transformer en meurtrière rien qu'en y croyant et …

-Stop! arrêta Arthur.

Le prince se leva de sa chaise, marcha quelques pas. Retourna s'assoir puis ouvrit la bouche. Lorsque aucun son n'en sortit, il leva les yeux vers Merlin, inspira profondément avant de retenter sa chance. Et cette fois, il réussit à dire :

\- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Peu importe ces visions, … Morgane est tombée dans les escaliers parce qu'elle a marché sur sa cape. Tu l'avais vu dans tes visions ?

\- Non … , reconnut le sorcier.

\- SI ce que tu as vu doit se réaliser, ça se réalisera, et on avisera. Tu n'as pas vu Morgane enfoncer la dague dans mon père ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

\- Les deux ne sont peut-être même pas liés ! Maintenant je pense que tu es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais avant. Comme si tu pouvais précipiter le destin en y pensant.

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer puis la referma. Arthur avait raison. Pour une fois, Arthur avait raison.

Il prit congé et en revenant dans les appartement de Gaius, Guenièvre lui proposa d'aller se reposer tant que Gaius n'était pas revenu.

-0-0-0-

\- Elle a l'air tellement sereine, fit Léon en observant Morgane dormir, sa respiration lente et calme abaissant et remontant sa poitrine à rythme régulier.

\- J'aimerais qu'elle se réveille, répondit la métisse.

On frappa à la porte et Uther pénétra dans la pièce. Guenièvre plongea dans une révérence pendant que le chevalier penchait la tête respectueusement.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé Morgane, je m'en occupe à partir de maintenant, annonça le roi.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent aussitôt en laissant le roi avec sa pupille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaius revint de sa tournée, réveillant Merlin. Ce dernier se rapprocha de la porte, hésitant entre sortir et signaler sa présence ou rester discret.

\- Votre majesté, fit le médecin.

\- Comme elle est belle, répondit le roi.

\- Oui Sire.

\- Je ne saurais la regarder mourir sans rien faire, annonça le roi.

\- J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui venir en aide, avoua le vieil homme.

\- Non, vous ne m'entendez guère. Je ne saurais vivre sans elle. Elle ne peut rendre l'âme quoi qu'il en coûte, souligna Uther.

\- Je ferai tout pour la sauver, rappela Gaius.

-Non Gaius, quoi qu'il en coûte vous dis-je. Ça m'est égal, comprenez-vous ? Vous... vous devez la sauver, insista le père d'Arthur.

\- Si je connaissais le moyen…

\- Vous refusez de comprendre Gaius. Guérissez-la. Quant au remède qui doit être utilisé pour cela, je n'en ai cure. Dans tous ces ouvrages, il doit bien y avoir un moyen... issu de l'Ancienne Religion ?

\- Vous êtes prêt à faire appel à... comprit alors le médecin.

\- Sorcellerie. Oui, confirma le roi.

\- Majesté, je sais à quel point vous tenez à elle mais vous n'allez certainement pas mettre le royaume en péril pour Morgane ?fit le médecin reprenant son rôle de garde-fou.

\- Gaius, vous n'y entendez rien. Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne. Morgane est ma fille. Alors que Gorlois était parti se battre, dans les plaines qui ornent le pays, sa mère, Vivianne, se sentait seule, avoua le roi. Ygerne était morte et Arthur était …

-Je comprend Sire.

\- J'en ai assez dit. Personne ne doit savoir qui est vraiment Morgane, par égard pour Arthur … et pour elle.

\- Je vous donne l'assurance que votre secret ne craint rien avec moi, assura Gaius.

Aussitôt le roi sorti, Merlin entra dans la pièce principale.

\- Cela explique tout. Voilà pourquoi il était tellement anéanti par sa disparition, voilà pourquoi … annonça le sorcier

\- Pourquoi il lui pardonne tout, compléta Gaius.

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	34. L'antre de cristal - Part 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **L'antre de cristal - Partie 6**

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? Il veut qu'on utilise la magie pour la sauver ! s'emballa la voix de Merlin

\- On peut le faire, confirma la voix ferme de Gaius.

\- V…v vous voulez qu'on le fasse ? comprit le jeune homme.

\- Je veux que TU le fasses, du moins que tu essaies, précisa le vieil homme. Je connais peu de sorts capables de soigner ce genre de blessures, mais avec ta puissance, l'un d'entre eut pourrait marcher.

La malade tressaillit intérieurement … Merlin … Merlin était un sorcier ? Il avait des pouvoirs … comme elle. Il … il n'avait jamais rien dit ! Quand elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs, il savait déjà et au lieu de lui répondre, il l'avait envoyé chez les druides. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était encore plus affreux que de savoir qu'Uther était son père.

En comparaison, apprendre que le roi était son géniteur, c'était une peccadille. Ils s'étaient disputés sur le fait de lui en parler ou pas, tellement ils étaient inquiet de sa réaction …pourtant, instinctivement, elle avait pris le parti de Gaius lorsqu'il avait dit que ça ne devait rien changer pour elle parce que le vrai parent est celui qui élève l'enfant. Et Gorlois l'avait élevée comme sa fille et qu'elle resterait sa fille pour toujours, et que d'une certaine manière Uther l'avait fait aussi, ce qui faisait déjà de lui le père de Morgane … alors d'une certaine manière ça ne changeait rien pour elle. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais que Merlin soit sorcier … ça changeait tellement de choses ! Ça expliquait comment Arthur avait pu se sortir de toutes ces attaques magiques. Ça expliquait comment Merlin se tirait des situations dangereuses dans lesquelles Arthur les fourrait sans cesse. Ça expliquait pourquoi Taliesin s'était intéressé à lui et pourquoi il lui avait montré ces visions.

C'était une information effrayante … et tellement évidente. Comment avait-elle pu passer à coté de ça ? Voilà pourquoi il comprenait si bien ses frayeurs et ses questionnements sur la magie. Mais quelle idiote elle avait été … et maintenant … maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle mourait. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait sa magie couler hors d'elle comme les ruisseaux se jetaient dans les rivières.

\- Je n'y arrive pas … c'est le dernier sort que vous aviez, et ça n'a pas fonctionné … Je n'y arrive pas, se brisa la voix du sorcier. C'est de ma faute !

« je sais, Merlin, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute … je meurs parce que ma magie disparaît… » tenta de communiquer la jeune fille, sans succès.

\- Merlin … Ce n'est pas ta faute. Personne ne peut rien y faire.

\- Je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas encore perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas encore perdre Freya … sanglota le jeune homme.

« Freya ? » Qui était Freya ? … Une fille … non … la fille qu'il aimait ? Son souffle aurait pu s'accélérer sous le coup de l'émotion mais son corps resta définitivement inerte. Il en aimait une autre … et elle l'avait harcelé … Mais quelle … « la perdre comme Freya ? » Il allait la perdre parce qu'elle était en train de mourir … Freya était morte ?

-0-0-0-

Après quelques hésitations, le serviteur frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce.

\- Sire ? Gaius m'a demandé de vous apporter cela. Il pense que... que cette potion vous fera du bien.

Le roi était assis dans son fauteuil, plongé dans le spectacle hypnotique des flammes. Bien que le beau temps soit de retour, les serviteurs d'Uther veillaient à ce que ces appartements restent à une température suffisamment élevée pour éviter toute humidité et ménager les rhumatismes de ses anciennes blessures. Gaius les avait bien drillé.

Uther releva la tête vers le serviteur d'Arthur. C'était vrai, Merlin assistait aussi son médecin. Il vivait avec lui aussi, s'il se souvenait bien.

\- Gaius serait-il ton père ?

\- Gaius est mon tuteur, répondit le jeune homme en déglutissant.

Est-ce qu'Uther avait appris quelque chose à propos de son lien de parenté avec Balinor ? Mais Uther prit une autre direction.

\- Tu es un fils pour lui néanmoins.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte.

\- Je vois à quel point il se soucie de toi, poursuivit Uther, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'au serviteur d'Arthur. On ressent chacune des joies de nos enfants, chacune de leurs peines. On est témoin de leurs échecs qui deviennent les nôtres. Notre seule ambition c'est de les voir heureux, pour qu'ils puissent échapper aux souffrances de la vie.

Sa voix s'érailla et il se mit à sangloter, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise le jeune sorcier qui culpabilisait déjà bien trop.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé Merlin ? Je ferais n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle aille bien.

Merlin fit une légère révérence et voulut se retirer, mais Uther le retint.

\- Tu étais avec elle quand c'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme blanchit.

\- Je … oui. Je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs … et elle voulait que je l'accompagne pour se promener … mais … mais elle …

\- A marché sur sa cape ? C'est ce que m'a expliqué Gaius. Ça semble tellement anodin.

\- Elle est forte … Elle peut s'en sortir, sire.

Uther releva la tête vers ce drôle de garçon qui essayait maladroitement de lui donner un peu d'espoir.

\- Tu es ami avec elle ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Euh… jamais … je me … permettrai, bafouilla le brun, je ne suis qu'un serviteur.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui arrête Morgane. Elle est aussi amie avec cette jeune fille … Geneviève ? Non Gwen ? buta le roi, concentré.

\- Guenièvre, oui. Vous l'avez anoblie.

\- Oui … une gentille fille… loyale, commenta le roi. Morgane sait se faire des amis de valeur. Peu importe leur rang. À vrai dire, elle en trouve plus parmi les roturiers que parmi les nobles, ça devrait m'inquiéter sur la loyauté de ma cour, sourit ironiquement le roi.

Merlin sursauta, surpris par la lucidité d'un homme qui perdait complètement la raison lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi accorder plus de valeur à la parole d'un noble qu'à celle d'un roturier ? osa le brun, pensant à l'épisode humiliant qui avait presque valu le bannissement de Gauvain.

Uther le regarda étrangement, pensif.

\- Tu penses à cet homme qui m'a insulté alors qu'il avait attaqué deux chevaliers ?

\- Eh bien … ce n'était pas deux chevaliers et Gauvain ne vous a pas vraiment insulté … il a juste été véhément …

\- Ce genre de véhémence devant un roi est assimilable à un crime de lèse-majesté, rappela le roi.

\- Euh … peut-être.

\- Tu es l'être le plus étrangement impertinent qui soit.

Le jeune homme rougit, honteux.

\- Ne sois pas honteux Merlin. C'était un compliment.

\- Mais je vais répondre à ta question : la hiérarchie.

\- La hiérarchie ?

\- Un royaume repose sur une solide hiérarchie, expliqua Uther. Je gouverne le pays avec l'aide du conseil, qui repose sur la noblesse terrienne et la chevalerie. La première veille à s'occuper de leur territoire, et la chevalerie à maintenir l'ordre et à protéger le peuple de tout danger, intérieur ou extérieur. Chacun de ses groupes repose à leur tour sur les fermiers, les artisans, les soldats … c'est une pyramide où nous avons tous notre fonction. Cela fonctionne grâce à la hiérarchie. La noblesse est essentielle et je la maintiens avec ces avantages. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne reconnais pas que le courage peut se trouver chez n'importe qui … fusse un roturier.

Merlin resta coi quelques instants.

\- Retourne auprès de Gaius et assiste-le. Morgane a besoin de toute notre aide, ordonna enfin le roi.

-0-0-0-

Le miroir se fracassa contre le sol en mille morceaux. Morgause avait le visage décomposé par la fureur. Elle avait attendu toute la nuit et tout le jour que Morgane la contacte. En vain. De quel droit cette petite idiote se permettait de la snober ?

Elle avait patienté afin que sa soeur 'oublie' l'incident de la dernière fois … suffisamment patienté. La blonde avait bien compris que si elle voulait abattre Uther, il faudrait le faire sans toucher aux 'précieux' amis de Morgane. Quelle perte de temps ! Quelle perte de ressources !

Et cet incapable de dragonnier qui refusait toujours de lui obéir. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été peu convaincante. Une simple figurine enchantée lui avait donné plein d'arguments très douloureux.

Casser sa jambe l'avait fait hurler, elle avait cru que ça suffirait, mais plus elle broyait les membres, moins il lui faisait le plaisir de répondre. Alors elle avait placé la main de la figurine au-dessus d'une bougie et il s'était remis à hurler avant de serrer la mâchoire à s'en casser les dents.

Sa main déjà fracturée était maintenant recouverte de cloques et tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, c'était qu'il s'évanouisse. Cela dit les tremblements nerveux de la main reprenaient. Se réveillerait-il ? Oui, d'ailleurs il se remettait à gémir. Quel mauviette! Encore que … Il n'avait toujours pas cédé.

Il semblait ne pas craindre la souffrance physique. Il fallait réussir à lui faire peur. N'avait-il pas de points faibles ? Il devait en avoir, ces simples d'esprits sans pouvoir en avaient toujours. Ils pensaient avec leur coeur au lieu de leur cerveau … comme Morgane.

Morgause laissa échapper un soupir. Cela l'ennuyait. Elle aurait bien poussé plus fort ces tortures, mais elle risquait de le tuer. Et mort, il ne lui servirait plus. Ça serait une effroyable perte de temps. Il fallait trouver son point faible. Que savait-elle de lui ? Il était dragonnier. Il connaissait 'un peu' l'ancien culte. À part ça … il était le père …

de ce minable serviteur … celui qui n'arrêtait pas de se mettre entre elle et Morgane. Il y avait peut-être une mère ? se demanda-t-elle soudain, une épouse ?

Ses yeux se dorèrent. Le miroir se reforma et le fit se déposer sur une table à proximité. Elle réessayerait plus tard. En attendant, peut-être qu'aller récupérer la petite femme serait plus utile ? Son sourire se fit carnassier. Il supportait peut-être la douleur, mais supporterait-il de voir sa femme souffrir ? Elle attrapa un seau d'eau et arrivant devant le corps crispé par terre, elle lui renversa le contenu sur la tête, le faisant relever la tête.

Il avait un sale aspect. Balinor grimaçait, serrant les dents par anticipation. Des stries de sang barraient son visage et une vilaine plaie courait sur sa tempe. C'était le pupitre le responsable, il était accidentellement tombé dessus après une des décharges de mini foudre. Idée qui lui était venue après son premier évanouissement. Elle avait déjà remarqué que ça semblait réveiller ses cobayes. Sa jambe formait un angle bizarre et l'os ressortait d'une manière peu ragoutante. Elle eut une grimace. L'odeur du sang et de la chair brûlée était réellement désagréable, presque plus que la vision de son corps mutilé.

\- On est réveillé ? C'est bien. Maintenant il va falloir répondre.

\- JJJ… ja… ja… mais.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça. Mais ce serait dommage si j'étais obligée de retourner en Escétyr. C'est comment encore le nom de ce charmant village où vous vivez avec votre femme ? demanda Morgause, avant de marquer une pause et de sourire affreusement. Ealdor ?

Les yeux de Balinor s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, montrant toute la panique qui le paralysait maintenant.

-0-0-0-

Merlin prit son temps pour revenir au laboratoire. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Uther tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait voulu aller voir Arthur, mais celui-ci semblait accablé, et le sorcier s'était senti incapable de le déranger. Il revint au moment où Gaius annonçait à Gwen une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Elle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle sera morte demain matin hélas.

La métisse craqua enfin et se mit à pleurer à gros bouillon. Elle avait tant prié.

\- S'il te plaît, Morgane. Reviens- nous, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, tu ne peux pas … éclata-t-elle alors en sanglots de plus en plus violents.

Gaius lui serra l'épaule en signe de réconfort, lançant un regard peiné vers le jeune homme qui était resté figé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Merlin rebroussa aussitôt chemin, il ne pouvait plus les voir tous souffrir. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il descendit en courant dans la cour, une envie furieuse de hurler contre cette injustice. Il risquerait de réveiller quelqu'un ou d'alerter la garde. Alors il courut à travers la cour, traversa le pont-levis et rejoignit la ville basse. Il continua sa course sans qu'aucun garde ne l'arrête. Tout le monde savait que la ville haute veillait Dame Morgane et personne n'avait envie d'arrêter l'assistant de Gaius.

Merlin déboula à fond de caisse dans la clairière à l'entrée de la cité, criant à plein poumon. Il tomba à genoux, réussissant enfin à pleurer. Si seulement il avait été capable de la sauver à l'aide de la magie. Il devait exister une formule ! Ce n'était pas possible. Si seulement … D'habitude quand le vieux médecin ne savait pas lui répondre, il courait voir le grand dragon et … Kilgharrah ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Était-il si perturbé que ça ?

Regardant le ciel, il prononça la formule ancestrale. Un minute passa, puis une seconde, et une troisième. Ce ne fut qu'un gros quart d'heure plus tard qu'enfin le sorcier entendit le battement d'aile caractéristique.

\- Tu fais appel à moi jeune sorcier ? demanda le dragon en se posant avec grâce. Alors à quoi dois-je cet honneur et ce plaisir cette fois ?

\- Morgane agonise. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à la sauver, annonça le jeune homme à fleur de peau.

\- Il est hors de question que je la guérisse. Ce serait aller à l'encontre du destin… réfuta le dragon, qui se remettait déjà en position de défense.

\- C'est la fille d'Uther, déclara alors Merlin, espérant faire surprendre le dragon.

\- En effet, confirma-t-il.

\- Vous le saviez ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? s'outra le sorcier.

\- Cela n'aurait rien changé, fit le dragon en secouant sa tête.

\- Cela pourrait tout changer ! s'écria le jeune homme. Uther pourrait ré-accepter la magie par amour pour elle !

\- Merlin, n'as-tu rien appris sur tes espérances ? contra Kilgharrah.

-J'ai pénétré dans l'Antre de Cristal, avoua alors le fils de Balinor. J'ai vu une série de visions qui m'ont mené à penser que Morgane allait s'en prendre à la vie d'Uther. J'ai voulu déjouer ce projet avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'en avait nullement l'intention … et maintenant Morgane agonise, acheva le jeune homme en retenant un sanglot.

\- Je t'ai déjà prévenu contre elle, fit le dragon reprenant sa vieille marotte.

\- Et je vous ai prouvé que vous aviez tort. C'est moi en ne lui faisant plus confiance qui ait failli provoquer le destin, reprit plus fermement le jeune homme.

\- Influencer le cours des choses en changeant l'avenir est loin d'être simple. Quand on le fait, il faut s'attendre à braver bien des dangers.

\- Je le sais. Et j'ai eu tort. Je veux lui faire confiance. Et je veux que vous le fassiez aussi. Elle nous a aidé à déjouer de nombreux piège depuis que nous l'avons retrouvée. C'est en lui faisant confiance que nous l'aiderons à s'accomplir, la rejeter ne fera que la retourner contre nous, et elle ne le mérite pas, résolut Merlin.

\- Très bien, mais je te préviens, tout le mal qui en découlera c'est à toi qu'on le devra. A toi, et à toi seul.

Kilgharrah lui souffla dessus le sort, déverrouillant une partie inconnue de sa magie.

\- Merci ! souffla le jeune homme avant de se lancer vers le château. Il s'arrêta soudain.

\- Kilg' ,j'aurais besoin d'un autre service, avoua Merlin.

\- Tu ne penses pas exagérer ?

\- Gaius a reçu une lettre de ma mère : Balinor a disparu après un évènement étrange dans la forêt d'Ascétyr. Est-ce que tu saurais le retrouver ? demanda anxieusement le jeune homme.

Le visage du dragon devint grave et il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je le retrouverai sans problème, ne t'inquiète pas, fit ce dernier en décollant.

-0-0-0-

Gaius avait réussi à calmer la pauvre Guenièvre qui caressait doucement les cheveux de son amie, priant silencieusement pour que sa respiration s'améliore et qu'elle se réveille.

Le vieil homme observait, désespéré, la métisse qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre de rentrer chez elle. C'est ainsi que Merlin les trouva. Il s'avança doucement vers la dame de compagnie et l'aidant à se relever, la pria de rentrer se reposer.

\- Je vais la veiller, tu devrais aller dormir. Allez vas-y, tu es complètement épuisée.

\- Si elle se réveille… supplia la jeune fille.

\- Je viendrai te chercher, compléta et promit le jeune homme.

\- Merci, fit la métisse en lui donnant une dernière accolade.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en faisant un dernier geste d'adieu. Aussitôt la porte refermée, le sorcier se dirigea vers la jeune fille dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. Plaçant ses mains autour de la tête de la jeune femme, il ferma les yeux, laissant la magie l'envahir.

\- Ic pe purhhaee pinu licsar mi pam sundorcraet paere ealdan ae.

Morgane se tendit et soudainement son corps se relâcha tandis que sa respiration redevenait plus sereine. Gaius se précipita pour prendre son pouls et ravi releva la tête vers Merlin.

\- Tu as réussi ! Il faut aller préve…

\- Non. Attendons qu'elle se réveille d'abord, proposa le jeune homme. On ne sait jamais …

Pourtant la jeune femme tentait déjà d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle gémit en soulevant une paupière, la refermant presque aussitôt.

\- Éteins un maximum de bougies. La luminosité, même faible, peut la gêner.

Le sorcier se précipita et souffla les nombreuses chandelles qu'Audrey et Gwen avaient allumées pour maintenir un environnement efficace pour la veille de leur maîtresse.

\- Ga … Gaius ? Balbutia la jeune fille réussissant à ouvrir les yeux en les plissant.

\- Oui, Morgane, je suis là.

\- Mm … Meeer … Mer …

\- Je suis ici, fit le jeune homme en lui prenant la main et lui souriant doucement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, fatiguée.

\- Je vais aller rassurer Gwen et Arthur … proposa-t-il. Je dois aussi prévenir Uther, il était terriblement inquiet…

\- Non souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne préviens pas Uther ? comprit Merlin.

\- Reste, … s'il … s'il te … fit la jeune fille dont la vision devenait de plus en plus floues.

\- Dormez, Morgane, il faut vous reposer, ordonna le médecin.

\- Merl … Merlin… supplia-t-elle, alors que sa tête tournait.

\- Je reste près de vous, je suis là, promis le jeune homme.

Morgane serra un peu plus sa main avant de refermer les yeux, s'endormant rapidement. Sa tête bascula sur le coté reposant sur l'oreiller.

\- Je vais prévenir le garde. Il transmettra l'information dès l'aurore. Inutile de priver tout le monde de sommeil alors qu'elle-même en a besoin, décida Gaius, en se levant difficilement.

Les deux longues journées de veille auprès de Morgane commençait à avoir raison de sa vieillesse.

\- Reposez-vous dans ma chambre cette nuit, je vais rester près d'elle de toute façon, j'ai promis, proposa Merlin lorsque le vieil homme revint. Vous avez besoin de repos et j'ai dormi la nuit précédente.

Gaius lui sourit et frotta amicalement les cheveux du jeune homme et rejoignit la chambrette où il s'écroula.

 **-0-0-0-**

À l'aurore, Morgane dormait toujours avec une respiration régulière. Merlin avait observé la façon dont se soulevait sa poitrine toute la nuit afin de vérifier que le sort fonctionnait bien. Et jamais il n'avait vu une respiration aussi calme et régulière parmi les patients de Gaius.

Lorsque le soleil pénétra dans la pièce, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Le sortilège de Kilgharrah avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il sourit et lâcha enfin la main de la jeune fille. Il alla réveiller Gaius avant de courir réveiller Arthur.

À peine était-il parti que Guenièvre, prévenue par un garde, arrivait. Folle de joie, elle se précipita aux cotés de son ancienne maîtresse.

\- Guenièvre, tu tombes bien. Je dois absolument aller faire ma tournée, je n'ai pas pu y aller hier soir. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ne sera pas seule quand elle se réveillera : fais-la boire, et si elle s'en sent capable, donne lui un peu de flocon d'avoine.

\- Bien sûr. Promis, assura la jeune femme, en reprenant la main de la pupille d'Uther.

 **-0-0-0-**

\- Debout les morts ! C'est une belle journée pour courir dans les couloirs ! cria le serviteur en tirant sur les lourds rideaux.

\- Je vais te tuer … je te le jure, tu n'as aucune espèce de …

\- Et pour aller voir Morgane …, poursuivit le brun. Elle s'est réveillée hier soir et elle respire parfaitement. Bien sûr, je peux comprendre que vous préféreriez vous rendormir, badina Merlin en poursuivant sur un ton léger. Ce n'est pas important après tout.

Merlin achevait de ramasser les vêtements que le prince avait jeté par terre, quand il se retourna, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le blond sortir en grande hâte de sa chambre, une chaussure à la main. Il retint un gloussement et reprit son travail. Morgane ne pourrait plus se reposer très longtemps.

Pourtant Arthur ne courrait pas chez Gaius. Il arriva au niveau inférieur et se présenta devant les appartements de son père. Il entra brusquement, affolant un des serviteurs qui refaisait son lit.

\- Où est …

\- Au chevet de Dame Morgane, sir, coupa l'homme en face de lui.

\- Merci, répondit le prince avant de reprendre sa course.

-0-0-0-

Lorsque Le vieux médecin revint, Uther enlaçait la jeune femme qui s'était réveillée, entourée du roi, d'Arthur et de sa meilleure amie. Le roi embrassa la jeune fille sur la tempe.

\- J'en ai tellement douté. C'est vraiment un miracle, remercia-t-il.

\- Nous vous devons tellement, fit le prince en enlaçant le vieux médecin, mal à l'aise de ces compliments, sachant que seule la magie de Merlin était responsable de ce miracle.

Un léger coup à la porte le fit tressaillir.

\- Bonjour, je venais prendre mon service ? demanda la jeune Audrey.

\- Bien sûr, fit le roi en s'adressant à Gwen et à la servante. Nous vous laissons le soin de remettre notre chère Morgane sur pied.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête avec un large sourire, tandis que les hommes sortaient pour le slaviser faire la toilette de la patiente.

-0-0-0-

Loin de là, le dragon survolait la forêt d'Ascétyr. Concentré sur le lien magique qui l'unissait à son ami, il se fichait d'être aperçu, quand soudain il manqua un battement d'aile et il perdit l'équilibre sur plusieurs mètres, plongeant inexorablement vers le sol, avant d'enfin réussir à reprendre son vol.

Il aperçut une petite zone dégagée et fonça dessus pour atterrir. Brisé. Le lien magique s'était brisé … et un autre venait de se créer … l'informant de manière horrible sur ce qu'il était advenu de son ami, de son frère de sang.

Une larme coula le long de ses écailles, tandis qu'une boule de colère naissait au creux de son ventre. Qui ? Qui avait osé ? !

-0-0-0-

Arthur avait vite abandonné son père et Gaius pour ordonner à son idiot de serviteur de le suivre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Uther en profita pour se tourner aussitôt vers le médecin.

\- Merci infiniment Gaius. Je savais que vous ne me décevriez pas.

\- Je vous le jure Sire, je n'ai rien fait, assura le vieil homme.

\- Oh non, non ! Bien sûr que non, je vous entends. Je ne vous poserai aucune question à ce sujet. Mais je le souviendrai de ce que je vous dois, fit le père d'Arthur, trop heureux pour percevoir la gêne du vieil homme.

-0-0-0-

La jeune femme marchait lentement, s'appuyant sur Audrey et Gwen avec appréhension. Elle s'assit avec bonheur dans son lit après qu'Audrey l'ait aidée à enfiler une nouvelle chemise de nuit. Guenièvre tapa sur les oreillers et les installa correctement derrière son dos, tandis qu'Audrey remontait les couvertures et la bordait avec soin. Uther entra à cet instant, tout sourire.

Morgane l'observa plus attentivement, mais sans se raidir comme à son habitude. Gwen le nota, tandis que la brune les congédiait.

\- Laissez-nous , Audrey, fit-elle avant de se tourner vers la métisse, Guenièvre.

Aussitôt les deux femmes sortirent, laissant le roi, avancer jusqu'à sa pupille pour s'asseoir sur le lit pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu tolérer que vous cessiez de vivre. J'ai fait reculer votre mort à force d'en combattre l'idée.

\- Vous faites preuve de tant de bonté. Je vous en serai gré, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Arthur et vous, vous... vous représentez tout pour moi Morgane, avoua son père.

\- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas meilleur tuteur sur Terre. Mais alors que j'étais au seuil de la mort, j'ai pris conscience de l'importance qu'Arthur et vous aviez dans ma vie. Nous sommes très proches les uns des autres, fit-elle innocemment, espérant qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il avait avoué à Gaius, sachant parfaitement que s'il avait intimé le silence au médecin, il y avait peu de chance qu'il le lui dise.

\- Oui, reconnut Uther.

\- Vous êtes un père pour moi, déclara la brune. J'aimerais que le peuple le sache.

\- Il le sait, sourit le roi.

\- J'en doute fort, tenta de piéger la jeune fille.

\- Vous faites erreur, il le sait, essuya d'un revers l'homme.

\- Je ne suis que votre pupille et pas plus que cela à ses yeux. Je suis une invitée.

-Vous… ce qui compte c'est ce que nous ressentons. Voilà ce qui importe, et non pas ce que le peuple s'imagine. Repo…voulut mettre un fin à la conversation le roi.

\- Arthur n'est pas considéré de la même manière, coupa la jeune fille.

\- Et il n'est pas traité non plus de la même manière souffla Uther. Arthur est mon héritier, poursuivit-il. Un jour il devra être capable de gouverner à ma place. Je me dois d'être plus sévère avec lui. Ce que je n'ai pas à faire pour vous. Il n'a pas droit à l'erreur. Vous pouvez expérimenter, vous tromper, avoir des amis, tomber amoureuse …

Le visage de Morgane exprima la confusion, alors Uther reprit.

\- Arthur ne peut pas, expliqua le roi avec lassitude. J'aimerais qu'il n'ait pas un tel fardeau sur les épaules, j'aimerais pouvoir le gâter comme je vous gâte. J'aimerais le voir être heureux, comme j'espère vous le voir devenir jour après jour. Mais un jour, Arthur devra céder ses illusions et épouser le parti qui permettra au royaume de faire face à d'autres ennemis. Ne cherchez pas à recevoir la même considération que lui, elle vous piégerait, mon enfant.

La jeune femme le regarda avec une immense tristesse peinte sur le visage. Comprenant enfin pourquoi il se refusait à la reconnaître. Pour son bonheur. Pour sa liberté. Par respect pour son père et ses souvenirs. Gaius avait raison. Elle l'enlaça alors spontanément, heureuse de comprendre enfin ce qui l'attachait à cet homme. Uther fut surpris mais ferma les yeux de bonheur. Elle ne semblait plus avoir peur de lui.

-0-0-0-

La métisse se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, espérant que la visite d'Uther ne serait pas trop longue. Elle avait confié le soin à Audrey de surveiller la porte, afin de venir la chercher dès que Morgane serait de nouveau seule. Un peu de lecture lui ferait sûrement plaisir.

Elle croisa Léon qui en sortait justement un livre à la main.

\- Oh ! Gwen, sourit le chevalier, j'ai entendu dire que Dame Morgane était sauvée ?

\- Oui, elle n'a plus qu'à se rétablir, confirma la jeune femme.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Léon en prenant congé.

\- En parlant de bonne nouvelle, le rappela la jeune femme, il paraît qu'en fait aucune loi n'interdit les mariages entre roturier et noble. Ça m'a surprise, j'étais vraiment convaincue du contraire.

\- Non, la noblesse remonte à la première loi de Camelot. Uther a anobli les familles qui l'ont aidé à construire le royaume. Ça aurait été gênant ce genre de loi, la plupart de ses chevaliers n'étant pas marié … , fit Léon au grand étonnement de la jeune fille.

\- Tu le savais ? compris la métisse.

\- Bien sûr. Ce genre de mariage peut se faire, mais en général on les évite parce que le mariage est censé soit étendre les propriétés, soit les richesses. C'est donc très mal vu … et le couple pourrait en souffrir, en particulier le roturier, conclut-il.

Guenièvre le fixa interdite. Ce n'était pas Uther le problème … c'était tout le système qu'il fallait revoir … C'était les mentalités qu'il faudrait changer … Arthur n'y arriverait peut-être pas.

De son coté, Uther venait de quitter son chevet, et Morgane se releva, attrapant un châle. Elle avait besoin d'aller marcher. À présent qu'elle avait parlé à Uther, il lui fallait réfléchir à Merlin … au fait qu'il soit sorcier et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.

-0-0-0-

Très vite, tandis qu'elle avançait à son rythme au détour des couloirs, la nuit tomba. Elle arriva près de la coursive où elle avait invité Merlin à l'accompagner en promenade. Morgane s'accouda à la balustrade et laissa échapper un soupir.

À quelques couloirs de là, Morgause qui en avait eu assez d'attendre que le miroir lui réponde se faufilait dans le château. Se glissant furtivement dans les couloirs, elle avançait vite, usant de sa magie pour trouver sa soeur. Trop concentrée, elle ne put éviter de tomber nez à nez avec un serviteur qu'elle projeta au sol avec son plateau qui arrosa le sol de son vin.

Agaçée, elle reprit sa route sans état d'âme. Et enfin trouva Morgane,

\- Ma sœur, je t'ai attendue l'autre soir. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la blonde en faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

\- Morgause ?

\- Je t'écoute. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contactée ?

\- J'ai eu un imprévu et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de le faire. Tu essaies à chaque fois de me manipuler.

\- J'ai déjà promis de ne pas m'en prendre à tes amis, soupira avec lassitude Morgause. Mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je dise amen à Uther. Il a massacré les nôtres, Morgane, rappela la sorcière blonde.

\- Je suis la fille d'Uther, annonça la brune, espérant faire comprendre qu'il faisait partie de sa famille.

\- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! se réjouit Morgause au grand étonnement de la brune.

\- Tu penses que je vais pouvoir le convaincre de ramener la magie ? interrogea naïvement Morgane, se rappelant de la conversation entre Gaius et Merlin.

\- Bien sûr que non. Cet homme est un arriéré. Néanmoins c'est une excellente nouvelle, car aujourd'hui tu peux aussi prétendre au trône.

\- Je ne veux pas prétendre au trône ! s'affola Morgane, comprenant un peu plus le danger que sa soeur représentait. Et je veux que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux plus avoir de contact avec toi tant que tu n'accepteras pas que je refuse de verser le sang ! Je refuse de me rabaisser à ce niveau !

\- Non, je refuse de te laisser dans cet état. Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau. Ces gens se retourneront tôt ou tard contre toi et à cet instant, tu seras plus seule que jamais …

Le tocsin résonna alors, preuve qu'on avait découvert sa présence au sein de l'édifice.

-Je t'en prie va-t'en ou ils te trouveront, supplia Morgane, espérant que la blonde la laisserait enfin tranquille.

\- Surtout ne fais rien d'imprudent Morgane, promets-le moi. On ne peut lui faire confiance, ne pense pas le changer juste parce que vous êtes affiliée par le sang. J'attendrais que tu sois prête, à ce moment-là, n'oublie pas que tu peux me contacter grâce au miroir. Notre heure ne va pas tarder.

Et enfin la blonde s'effaça dans la nuit, soulageant Morgane, pâle comme la lune. Ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser en tranquille ?

-0-0-0-

Le tocsin avait été mis en route dès que la patrouille avait buté sur le corps inconscient du pauvre serviteur, malmené. Arthur fit venir le médecin et son idiot de serviteur, tandis qu'il lançait ses derniers ordres.

\- Il faut condamner l'accès au pont-levis, fouillez les environs, fit-il avant d'aviser Gaius. Je vais prévenir le Roi. Il faudrait interroger ce pauvre diable, mais ça me semble compromis.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, promit le médecin.

Le vieil homme s'agenouilla avec difficulté et commença à l'ausculter, attrapant son poignet pour prendre son pouls, faisant goutter le vin dans lequel le serviteur baignait. À coté de lui, Merlin devint pétrifié.

\- Merlin que se passe t-il ?

\- C'était la vision suivante, c'était bien ça que j'ai vu dans l'Antre de Cristal. Il faut que j'aille voir Morgane, maintenant! s'écria-t-il en s'enfuyant à toute jambe.

-0-0-0-

Les appartements de Morgane étaient plongés dans le noir à l'exception de la bougie qu'elle avait posé devant elle sur l'appui de fenêtre. Elle était revenue rapidement dans ses appartements et avait renvoyé sa dame de compagnie et sa servante se reposer : inutile d'encore la veiller.

Aussi, sursauta-t-elle en attendant les coups à sa porte. Est-ce que Morgause était revenue ? Heureusement ce fut Merlin qui passa la tête par l'embrasure.

\- Arthur a demandé que je veille sur vous. L'intrus pourrait s'en prendre à vous, expliqua-t-il, le regard affolé.

La jeune fille le regarda, pensive.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Euh … oui, hésita le jeune homme, répondant à sa question sous-jacente.

\- Une autre vision s'est réalisée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux exprimant toute son inquiétude.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, pourtant. Gaius a raison, tu sais, fit la jeune fille en prenant son bougeoir et se levant.

\- Raison ? se troubla un peu plus le brun.

\- De dire que le vrai père est celui qui élève. Gorlois m'a élevé et aimé comme sa fille jusqu'à sa mort et ensuite Uther a fait de même, sans jamais vouloir détruire mes souvenirs.

\- Vous savez ? comprit Merlin, atterré. Ainsi il ne pouvait même pas la protéger des paroles d'Uther.

\- J'étais mourante, pas sourde, confirma Morgane. Et tu m'as sauvée. Tu as utilisé ta magie pour me sauver, sourit-elle, ayant enfin pris le parti de pardonner ses non-dits.

\- Je … euh … paniqua le sorcier.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit à l'époque alors que tu savais ce qu'il se passait, accusa-t-elle, sereinement, s'approchant de plus en plus du jeune homme dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que la distance entre eux s'amenuisait. Avais-tu si peur que je te dénonce ?

\- Ce n'est pas … voulut contredire Merlin, alors qu'enfin le visage de la jeune fille ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Et loin d'être fermé et dur comme il s'y attendait, elle lui souriait doucement.

\- Je peux comprendre. Moi non plus, je ne savais pas à qui faire confiance … sauf à toi.

Elle posa une main sur le visage anxieux du sorcier. Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir, d'avoir tellement peur pour elle ou pour ce qui pourrait se passer. Elle lui caressa doucement le contour du visage avant de se presser vers le jeune homme.

\- Elle est morte, mais je suis là, moi, fit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Électrisé par le baiser et effrayé par ce qu'il ressentit, Merlin la repoussa violemment, reculant contre le mur.

\- NON NON NON ! NON ! NON … hurla Merlin se cognant la tête alors qu'il continuait de reculer.

Morgane laissa échapper le chandelier et s'enfuit à travers les couloirs, ignorant que le serviteur venait de s'évanouir et que la flamme de la bougie venait d'incendier le tapis.

-0-0-0-

Terrifiée par le rejet du jeune homme, elle courut à perdre haleine. Allant chercher sans le vouloir du réconfort auprès de son père. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle comprit en arrivant devant ses appartements.

Elle poussa la porte et entra, approchant du lit royal où Uther dormait paisiblement. Elle retint un sanglot alors qu'une larme venait rouler sur sa joue. Morgane se pencha, caressant la joue de son tuteur … non de son père et recula. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Tirée dans tous les sens entre sa soeur et son père, rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne savait plus où était sa place. Ce n'était plus possible.

Elle aperçut alors la dague que lui avait offert Arthur. Uther lui avait demandé l'autorisation de la garder pour ajouter une gravure sur le manche. Hypnotisée, la jeune femme prit la dague et la tirant de son fourreau la sortit bien haut et la plongea. Pas assez vite, cependant. Uther avait eu le temps de se réveiller et de la voir commettre l'irréparable. Il la désarma sans effort avant que la lame n'atteigne l'estomac de la jeune fille.

\- Laissez-moi … souffla-t-elle, exténuée.

\- C'est fini, je suis là. Vous êtes en sécurité près de moi.

La porte grinça alors, révélant le serviteur qui s'étant réveillé dans les flammes avait paniqué un peu plus. Le souffle coupé, il avait failli se laisser glisser au sol en voyant la jeune fille tenter de se suicider.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Un incendie s'est déclaré dans les appartements de Morgane, je m'assurais qu'elle était en sécurité.

\- Je m'en occupe, elle va rester près de moi cette nuit. Préviens sa bonne, ordonna le roi.

-0-0-0-

Après un examen minutieux de la pupille d'Uther, Gaius l'avait laissée entre les mains de son …père et de sa meilleure amie que le roi avait fait appeler en urgence. Il avait prescrit du repos. Justifiant l'acte de Morgane par une intense fatigue. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne la contrarie pas et qu'on ne la laisse pas seule, le temps de bien se remettre.

Il entra dans ses appartements, exténué. Pourtant il lui restait encore une mission avant de pouvoir lui aussi se reposer. Le vieil homme monta les quelques marches qui lui permirent d'accéder à la chambrette. Merlin était assis par terre, contre le tenant du lit. Le jeune homme donnait l'impression d'admirer les étoiles, mais à la façon presque voûtée de se tenir, le médecin savait qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Que s'est-il passé Merlin ?

\- Je me suis trompé sur la prédiction. J'ai cru que je pouvais changer l'avenir mais au lieu de cela, je l'ai fait naître. Il s'est produit à cause de moi. Elle m'a embrassée … et je l'ai repoussée… éclata en sanglots le sorcier. Je ne pouvais pas … je… je ne …

Le vieil homme s'assit sur le lit à coté de lui, et posa sa vieille main ridée sur son dos, pour l'apaiser.

\- Je l'ai déçue, … mais … Fr… Freya … Je … je ne …

\- Je sais, Merlin. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- J'ai reculé contre le mur et je me suis assommé et elle a fui. Son chandelier a mis le feu au tapis. Je me suis réveillé et en voyant l'avant-dernière vision, j'ai couru … j'ai couru.

Gaius laissa le jeune homme reprendre son souffle à travers ses larmes.

\- J'ai entrouvert la porte et je l'ai vue observer Uther et la … dague. Elle était sur la table et elle l'a prise … je me suis senti paralysé … je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle a levé la dague … et au lieu de tuer Uther, elle … a … elle a …, pleura plus abondamment encore Merlin.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Merlin.

\- Elle … elle a … Elle a voulu mourir.

\- Le roi est intervenu à temps.

\- Et je … je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

\- Calme-toi. C'est fini. Je pense qu'idéalement tu devrais te reposer quelques jours.

Le jeune homme tremblait, de manière bien plus intense qu'après la mort de Freya. Les deux évènements étaient trop semblables pour qu'ils ne se mélangent pas dans sa tête, mais un jour il se rendrait compte que les sentiments qui l'habitaient étaient plus complexes que ce qu'il ne pensait.

Merlin tressaillit soudain contre sa main.

\- Kilg' …

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

\- Il m'appelle. … Je … dois y aller, fit le serviteur en se relevant, fébrile.

\- D'accord. Je te ferai remplacer demain par George, tu as besoin de dormir, proposa Gaius.

Merlin hocha la tête, se mettant en route, inconscient de la nouvelle que le dragon allait lui apporter.

 **À suivre**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **À la semaine prochaine.**


	35. Interlude 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Interlude**

La nuit était vraiment sombre, sous la nouvelle lune. Pourtant cela ne gênait aucunement l'avancée de Merlin, qui connaissait le château comme sa poche. Il évita sans aucune difficulté la patrouille, loin d'être discrète. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas en revanche, c'est le chevalier qui avait décidé, étant donné les dernières circonstances de faire sa propre ronde.

Sir Léon fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris en apercevant le serviteur d'Arthur. Avec la tentative de suicide de Morgane, il se serait attendu à ce que chacun reste prostré dans ses appartements. Le pas du jeune sorcier était rapide. Est-ce qu'il s'enfuyait ? Comme lorsque Balinor avait voulu quitter la cité sans le prévenir ?

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, le chevalier prit aussitôt la décision de suivre le brun. Il se félicita de n'avoir gardé sur lui que son épée. Son armure aurait freiné sa filature. Il dû refréner l'envie de crier quelques jurons bien sentis en se cognant aux murs. Le chevalier avait même failli dévaler l'escalier en glissant sur une marche. Heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes.

Merlin avait ensuite traversé la ville, puis il avait franchi une des portes sans se faire remarquer. Léon admira la prouesse, sachant que le jeune homme était connu pour sa maladresse. Arthur n'avait aucune idée des capacités de son serviteur !

Traverser la clairière pour atteindre le sous-bois et l'arrière-clairière avait été plus compliquée pour la première partie et plus facile pour la seconde. Léon avait violemment sursauté en voyant le grand dragon. Que faisait-il là ? Il croyait pourtant que seul Balinor pouvait le contacter.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ? interrogea Merlin, répondant sans le vouloir à la question du chevalier.

Le grand dragon resta silencieux, gardant un aspect que Léon trouva grave. Il n'allait pas annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

\- As-tu pu sauver la vie de la sorcière ?

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça, répondit par réflexe le jeune homme. Oui la formule que vous m'avez enseignée a parfaitement fonctionné.

Merlin avait usé de magie pour sauver Morgane ! Le chevalier fut encore plus impressionné qu'il ne l'était déjà par le jeune homme.

\- Pourtant la vision s'est réalisée, avoua la voix tremblante du jeune homme.

La vision ? Ainsi Taliesin lui avait fait partager une prophétie déduisit l'homme aux cheveux bouclés.

\- Elle a tué Uther ! s'exclama le dragon, manifestement surpris.

Quoi ! La surprise avait failli faire tomber le protecteur d'Audrey.

\- Non … elle a tenté de se suicider. Par ma faute … se cassa la voix du serviteur.

Pardon? Par sa faute? Mais qu'est ce que c'eétait que cette histoire?

\- Culpabiliser ne sert à rien. Ce qui est écrit finit toujours par arriver. Tu dis tenter, donc elle n'a pas réussi, c'est le principal, tenta d'adoucir le dragon, de sa manière abrupte et maladroite.

Merlin le regarda abasourdi.

\- Vous ne me faites pas un sermon sur mon idiotie et sur le fait que je n'aurais jamais du essayer d'intervenir ?

\- Non …J'ai … une nouvelle, s'interrompit Kilgharrah.

\- Vous avez retrouvé mon père ? s'enthousiasma le jeune homme avant de remarquer l'air sombre du dragon.

\- N'as tu rien senti ? Ne ressens-tu pas …

\- Ce qui nous unit, perçut soudainement Merlin. NON ! hurla-t-il, comprenant enfin … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le serviteur tomba sur ses genoux, au grand désespoir de Kilgharrah qui ne savait que faire. Rassurer les humains ne faisait pas partie de ses aptitudes. Aussi fut-il soulagé lorsque l'homme surgit des bois.

\- Merlin ! s'écria Léon en sortant de sa cachette.

-0-0-0-

La cheminée diffusait une chaleur constante et douce dans les appartements d'Uther. Ce dernier s'était installé dans son fauteuil qu'il avait amené près de son lit où Morgane s'était assoupie.

Ses cheveux bruns s'étalaient en couronne sur les nombreux oreillers que sa dame de compagnie avait empilé derrière son dos. La potion somnifère que Gaius lui avait donné avait très vite fait effet.

Elle respirait doucement, se tournant parfois légèrement dans son sommeil, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les oreillers. Le roi se leva, remettant l'épais édredon de duvet d'oies sur la jeune femme qui l'avait repoussé en bougeant.

Il dégagea une mèche qui était tombée sur son visage et la repositionna sur le coté.

Pourquoi diable avait-elle tenté l'irrémédiable ? Quel désespoir l'y avait-elle poussé ? Ce serviteur ? Il avait eut l'air presque aussi choqué que lui en arrivant … Le feu ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que le feu éclatait chez elle … la peur. La peur n'était pas suffisante pour mener au désespoir … mais la peur omniprésente pouvait peut-être le justifier ? Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Non, il n'y avait qu'une histoire d'amour qui pouvait pousser une jeune fille au désespoir. L'avait-il repoussée ? Bien sûr il pourrait s'offusquer qu'on puisse LA rejeter, mais il n'était pas stupide. Un serviteur avait de fortes raisons de refuser de s'engager dans une telle relation. D'une part, Morgane était sa pupille, et il avait clairement pu constater que cela freinait clairement les élans des hobereaux, alors un serviteur dont la survie ne tenait qu'à son travail. Il serait fou de prendre un tel risque. Sans compter la réprobation des nobles.

Interroger la jeune fille serait inapproprié et inutile, elle ne répondrait pas et s'adresser à Merlin serait une terrible erreur. Il ferait soit encore plus peur au jeune homme soit Morgane serait folle de rage qu'il s'en soit mêlé.

C'était un sac de noeuds. Indémêlable. Suivre le conseil de Gaius était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, mais rester sans intervenir lui semblait inconcevable. Et s'il demandait à sa dame de compagnie ?

-0-0-0-

À des lieues de là au sud de Camelot, deux hommes qui venaient de se rencontrer s'étaient mis en route à la recherche d'une quête à effectuer. Quelques heures de marche les avaient amenés près du royaume de Nemeth, à l'extrémité du royaume d'Atama.

C'était l'un des 5 royaumes majeurs d'Albion. Il était connu que le roi Sarrum avait une politique encore plus dure que celle d'Uther en ce qui concernait la magie.

Raison pour laquelle son royaume était régulièrement attaqué par des créatures mystiques contre lesquels il fallait démontrer plus que de la bravoure. Un endroit idéal pour trouver une quête à effectuer. À condition de ne pas trop pénétrer le territoire … Les étrangers étant fort mal accueillis dans cette contrée.

-0-0-0-

La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint sa chambre de bonne. La soirée avait été éprouvante avec l'alerte du tocsin. Morgane était revenue nerveuse de sa promenade, contrairement à ses habitudes. Elle l'avait aidée à se préparer et l'avait laissée lorsqu'on lui en avait donné l'ordre.

Audrey aurait dû être contente de pouvoir aller se coucher tôt, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Probablement parce qu'elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Sa maîtresse les avait très vite renvoyées dormir après sa réinstallation dans ses appartements, jugeant qu'elle n'aurait besoin de personne tant qu'elle se reposerai elle-même.

Elle pouvait voir les étoiles depuis sa petite lucarne. Pour une fois la nuit était bien noire grâce à l'arrivée de la nouvelle lune. Sir Geoffrey lui avait fait découvrir l'astronomie le mois dernier. La plupart des constellations avait pour noms des personnages de la mythologie grecque et romaine. C'était fascinant ces histoires. Des dieux aux défauts tellement humains.

Elle allongea la main vers le dernier livre qu'il lui avait prêté et caressa la couverture. La protégée de Léon l'avait terminé la nuit dernière et n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller en emprunter un autre. Enfin … de toute façon, il ne lui restait qu'un bout de chandelle. Mieux valait éviter une dépense inutile en bougies. Il lui faudrait économiser pour pouvoir s'acheter de nouvelles robes pour cet hiver.

Depuis qu'elle portait ses nouvelles tenues et qu'elle suivait ou du moins tentait de suivre les leçons de maintien de Dame Morgane, les gens lui parlaient de plus en plus. Que ce soit les serviteurs ou les nobles. Les jeunes dames la priaient d'instruire leur bonne sur certaines des techniques de coiffure de Morgane ou essayait de la débaucher entre autres. La douairière des nobles, Dame Belline, l'avait gentiment priée de lui faire la lecture. Sir Geoffrey avait certainement dû lui parler de ses visites à la bibliothèque ? Ou bien les gens s'interrogeaient sur elle depuis qu'elle n'était plus transparente ?

C'est ce que Gwen avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait soumis la requête de Dame Belline. La vieille dame était gentille, elle était connue dans Camelot pour rendre visite aux plus nécessiteux et proposait régulièrement des lectures de contes aux enfants de la ville basse. Malheureusement sa vue baissait et si Audrey pouvait l'aider … Sauf qu'elle était au service de Morgane. Alors elle avait demandé conseil à Guenièvre.

La métisse lui avait conseillé d'en demander l'autorisation, il y avait peu de chance que la pupille d'Uther refuse. D'une part parce qu'elle appréciait Dame Belline, d'autre part, parce qu'elle serait ravie de voir Audrey étendre ses compétences.

Néanmoins, elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion … Demain, elle lui demanderai. Audrey soupira. Le sommeil ne venait vraiment pas. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se promener elle aussi ? Si cela aidait sa maîtresse, pourquoi pas elle ?

-0-0-0-

Léon tentait d'apaiser la crise de larmes de Merlin en vain. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce que lui avait expliqué le dragon et ne savait pas ce qui le désespérait.

Le chevalier releva la tête vers le dragon, tenant fermement le jeune homme par les épaules. Il le sentait trembler sous ses doigts. Il espérait ne pas avoir à le ramener dans cet état chez Gaius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est son père ? Qu'est- ce …

\- Stop, humain.

\- Je ne peux pas l'aider sans …

\- Lorsqu'un dragonnier meurt, ses pouvoirs se transmettent automatiquement à son fils, expliqua Kilgharrah, coupant le chevalier qui blémit.

Manifestement il était plus intelligent que la moyenne, apprécia le dragon. Mais il avait l'air aussi peu apte que lui à réconforter Merlin.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … murmura le chevalier en resserrant sa prise, essayant de transmettre sa force au jeune homme. Mes condoléances seraient appropriées, mais tellement vide de sens. Mon père est mort quand j'étais très jeune, je me souviens à peine de lui. C'est ma mère qui m'a élevé. Je me suis senti abandonné quand elle s'est éteinte … mais c'est tellement différent souffla le châtain.

Merlin se laissa retomber contre la poitrine de son aîné, attrapant sa chemise comme l'aurait fait un bébé ou une jeune enfant. Il semblait incapable de contrôler ses pleurs qui se déversaient en continu.

\- Je vais te ramener chez Guenièvre, s'adressa-t-il à Merlin. Uther l'a renvoyée chez elle. Tu n'arriveras pas à remonter chez Gaius, fit le chevalier, en se relevant, tout en soulevant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- J'ai déjà prévenu Hunith, indiqua le dragon. Je vais retourner à Ealdor. En cas d'autres attaques ?

Léon hocha la tête, faisant mine de partir, le souffle un peu coupé. Mine de rien, le serviteur d'Arthur faisait son poids. Il s'arrêta tout de même, interpellant le dragon au moment où il s'apprêtait à décoller.

\- Vous savez comment … entama-t-il, déglutissant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire que Balinor était mort.

\- Pour le moment, non. Je vais enquêter, mais étant donné sa disparition et la soudaineté de sa mort … je dirais assassiné, avoua Kilgharrah.

Dans ses bras, Léon sentit Merlin hoqueter sous le coup de l'émotion. Lui-même sentait ses jambes flageoler … et ce n'était pas dû au poids de Merlin. Le regard du dragon sembla devenir triste et fatigué, comme s'il craquait aussi.

\- Prenez soin de lui, demanda Kilgharrah avant d'enfin prendre son envol.

Léon serra les dents et raffermit sa prise sur Merlin, dont les pleurs avaient cessé, mais c'était loin de le rassurer. Il tremblait toujours et s'agrippait toujours à sa chemise, comme un naufragé à sa planche de secours. Autant se dépêcher et rejoindre la petite maison de la dame de compagnie.

-0-0-0-

Les couloirs étaient lugubres et Audrey préféra raser les murs durant toute sa promenade. Un bougeoir aurait été utile, en fait. Comment Morgane pouvait-elle aimer ça ? Finalement, elle laissa ses pas la guider vers son lieu favori : la bibliothèque.

La chance aidant, elle avisa la lumière chaude qui irradiait sous la porte. Geoffrey était encore présent ! Elle frappa discrètement et entra sans attendre, poussant doucement la porte.

Le vieil homme releva la tête brusquement, n'ayant pas entendu le coup à la porte.

\- Oh, c'est toi. Tu as terminé ton service ?fit distraitement le bibliothécaire avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu portes une chemise de nuit ?

\- Il est minuit passé, Sir. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai vu la lumière … alors j'ai pensé …

\- Minuit ? Déjà ? s'inquiéta-t-il. J'aurais dû finir cet inventaire depuis plusieurs heures alors.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

\- Ce serait gentil, oui. Tiens, fit l'homme en indiquant une pile. Il faut les remettre en place.

La jeune femme attacha son châle autour de la taille en le croisant sur sa poitrine. Puis retroussant ses manches, elle prit le premier livre et lut les indications sur sa tranche. La protégée de Léon tourna aussitôt les talons et se dirigea directement vers le bon rayon et le replaça au bon endroit.

Elle revint, puis admirant la taille de la pile, décida de changer de méthode. La jeune fille se mit à trier chaque livre en fonction du rayon approprié, puis recommença en prenant tous les livres du même rayonnage.

Geoffrey l'observa faire avec beaucoup de satisfaction avant de reprendre ses annotations sur le dernier inventaire. Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de livres à répertorier. Essentiellement de nouvelles acquisitions qu'il lui faudrait annoter et numéroter pour le rangement.

L'homme se plongea dans le travail avant d'être dérangé par la jeune fille, après ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes.

\- Oui ? fit-il, tournant une page du livre qu'il renseignait sur sa fiche.

\- J'ai terminé, que puis-je faire d'autres ?

\- Comment ça terminé, fit le vieil homme en relevant la tête surpris. Pourtant le fait était vrai : les piles qu'il avait invertoriés durant la journée avait disparu du milieu de la pièce. Comment as-tu fait ? reprit-il, en si peu de temps !

\- Ça m'a pris une heure, Sir, s'étonna la jeune fille. Vous étiez trop concentré peut-être ?

\- Oh euh … J'ai encore … , cinq, six … non sept livres à faire encore.

\- Que faut-il faire ?

\- Noter le titre sur ce papyrus, le nom de l'auteur, la date d'arrivée : aujourd'hui donc, le sujet, et un commentaire : résumé ou description selon le sujet. Généralement l'auteur fait une annotation sur la deuxième page.

\- Je vois, et ensuite ?

\- Il faut noter le titre et le nom de l'auteur sur cette liste, expliqua le bibliothécaire en montrant un énorme livre. J'indique le nouveau numéro en fonction du lieu et de la liste des livres déjà présent.

\- Vous le placez dans ce répertoire en fonction du sujet et donc du rayonnage alors ?

\- Oui, ensuite vient les trois premières lettres de l'auteur. Je vérifie dans la liste les noms qui ont le même début de numéro et j'indique le numéro suivant en fonction.

\- D'accord. Je prends ces quatre-ci, pendant que vous terminez celui-là et les trois derniers, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Oh, fabuleux ! s'enthousiasma Geoffrey de Monmouth.

Il la regarda se mettre au travail et admira son efficacité. Ah si seulement elle n'avait pas été la servante de Morgane ! Il n'aurait pas hésité à demander au roi à l'avoir comme assistante. Mais impossible de réclamer la servante de la pupille d'Uther. On ne contrariait jamais Morgane sous peine de contrarier le roi. Cela dit … elle pouvait se montrer conciliante, peut-être que s'il lui demandait de lui prêter la jeune fille hebdomadairement, cela soulagerait son travail ?

Il l'observa, toujours pensif. Elle se tenait bien plus droite qu'avant et n'hésitait plus à soutenir son regard. Elle était plus souriante aussi. Il avait remarqué le changement à l'anniversaire de la première dame de Camelot. Dans le sillage de sa maîtresse, elle s'était tenue bien droite, parée pour une fois d'une tenue seyante.

Probablement une exigence de Morgane, qui somme toute avait eu raison, à en voir la servante. À cet instant, Audrey releva la tête et le fixa, interdite.

\- Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me faisais la réflexion que quelque chose avait changé chez vous.

\- Oh … Dame Morgane a modifié ma garde-robe et me donne des leçons de maintien, raconta la jeune fille.

\- Elle a eu raison, vous avez l'air plus assurée, confirma le vieil homme. Pensez-vous que votre maîtresse accepterait que vous m'aidiez à intervalle régulier ? osa-t-il soudain.

\- Oh … euh rougit la jeune femme.

\- J'ai réellement besoin d'aide. Ces lieux dépérissent à vue d'oeil, étant donné que je ne peux suivre le rythme des livres qui arrivent par flots.

\- Certes, reconnut la jeune femme, mais … Dame Belline m'a déjà priée de lui accorder que je l'aide pour ces lectures de contes. Je …

\- Oh … ah oui, évidemment. C'est dommage, vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à un autre serviteur ? proposa Audrey.

\- Il faut s'intéresser aux livres et comprendre le système. Il n'y a pas tant que ça de serviteurs lettrés. Il y avait Gwen quand elle était encore servante, sinon il y a toi et Merlin … mais il assiste déjà Gaius, et je ne peux priver mon meilleur ami alors qu'il a tant de travail.

\- Et Lucas ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Le serviteur de Siôr ? L'intendant ? fit surpris le bibliothécaire.

\- Oui, il remplace souvent au pied levé les serviteurs malades, comme George. George ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas certains qu'ils sachent lire. Et George … il est un peu … urticant à la longue.

La jeune fille gloussa, le mot ne manquait pas de piquant ! Et il était juste. C'était le serviteur le plus zélé et le plus effrayant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

\- Si Lucas sait lire, eh bien envoiez-le moi, je pourrai sans doute m'arranger avec Siôr. Mais ce serait plus agréable avec vous, précisa le vieil homme.

Audrey sourit, appréciant le compliment et reprit sa tâche tandis que Geoffrey faisait de même.

-0-0-0-

Se glisser par une des portes principales dans la cité avait été facile, beaucoup trop facile … Léon aurait bien juré, mais il avait une autre mission en vue que de prendre à parti les gardes. Il serait toujours temps demain de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce … laisser-aller !

Pour l'heure, il était devant la porte de Guenièvre et ignorait comment frapper à la porte avec son 'colis'. Il finit par opter par quelques coups de pieds bien senti dans la porte.

Il n'eut pas trop longtemps à attendre, la métisse ayant trop à penser pour dormir profondément.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit-elle en ouvrant sa porte. Léon !

\- Il faudrait que tu m'aides … fit l'homme, essoufflé, désignant la masse recroquevillée dans ses bras.

La dame de compagnie ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer son ami d'enfance et lui désigna son lit.

\- Pose-le là. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi … Merlin est-il dans cet état ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, essayant d'aider Léon à déposer le jeune homme dont les doigts crispés agrippaient toujours la chemise.

\- Il a eut une mauvaise nouvelle, fit le chevalier.

\- C'est la tentative de suicide de Morgane qui l'a mis dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle faisant sursauter Léon qui la regarda abasourdi.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est la seule chose qui ait eu lieu ce soir … éluda Gwen. Alors ?

Léon réussit à dégager les derniers doigts à cet instant, le sorcier se recroquevillant un peu plus sur le matelas, attrapant le drap et le serrant à son tour, les yeux rougis et fixe, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à pleurer.

Guenièvre déposa une épaisse couverture sur le corps du jeune homme qui tremblait encore. Léon rouvrit la bouche alors.

\- On reparlera de ce que tu viens de sous-entendre plus tard … mais on en rediscutera, annonça le chevalier, faisant rougir la jeune femme qui se rendait bien compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire. Le dragon … euh … je sais plus son nom, celui qui a aidé à retrouver Morgane …

\- Kilgharrah, aida la jeune fille qui fit bouillir de l'eau et sortit de quoi préparer une infusion calmante, recette fort aimablement donnée par Gaius pour aider Morgane à dormir fut un temps.

\- C'est cela, il a appelé Merlin … Balinor est mort.

La métisse se tourna vers lui, bouche ouverte.

\- Quoi ? s'érailla sa voix.

\- Je l'ai vu sortir du château, alors je l'ai suivi … heureusement, déglutit Léon, fortement désolé.

\- Oh non ! fit la jeune fille hésitant entre la bouilloire et le jeune homme couché dans son lit.

Elle finit par fixer son regard sur son ami d'enfance.

\- Occupe-toi de ça. Quand l'eau est prête tu ajoutes une cuillère de cette poudre. Tu laisses infuser deux minutes et tu me l'apportes, ordonna-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers la boule de nerfs.

Elle s'accroupit à hauteur du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter avec un câlin, en attendant que l'infusion calmante puisse faire effet.

C'était trop dur pour lui de perdre son père aussi peu de temps après l'avoir rencontré. D'autant qu'il était déjà perturbé par Morgane et par la fille qu'il aimait. Freya, il fallait vraiment qu'elle la trouve !

Léon la regarda faire, soulagé et se contenta de suivre ses instructions. C'était vraiment plus simple pour lui ça.

-0-0-0-

La lumière douce du matin ne réveilla pas Uther. Ce dernier n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, veillant sa fille avec tendresse. Aussi accueillit-t-il avec plaisir l'arrivée de son premier serviteur qui déposa le courrier arrivé durant la nuit. Du travail l'occuperait et éloignerait son esprit de ses préoccupations.

Le plateau comprenait deux rapports réguliers faisant état des postes frontières et une troisième et dernière lettre émanant de Lord Godwyn.

Il sourit en dépliant la missive et avisant l'accord de son vieil ami. C'était un allié fort intéressant même s'il s'agissait d'un royaume de moindre importance. Une alliance avec Nemeth aurait été plus avantageux pour Camelot, mais Rodor avait décliné toutes ses propositions de mariage. Il était pourtant temps de marier son fils.

Elena, la fille de Lord Godwyn représentait un parti on ne peut plus convenable et leur union permettrait de renforcer une alliance vieille de quinze ans. Il allait falloir organiser leur arrivée au plus tôt. Par contre, il n'était pas question qu'il s'en charge, étant donné l'état de santé de Morgane. Il continuerait à veiller personnellement sur sa fille.

Demander à son fils de gérer son propre mariage, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Sir Léon saurait fort bien s'en charger … encore que … il lui faudrait des conseils féminins avisés pour pouvoir aux détails. En temps ordinaire, il aurait demandé à Morgane, mais en l'occurrence … ce n'était pas possible. Une dame patronnesse pourrait s'en charger mais une voix insidieuse lui murmurait que sa pupille aurait désigné sa dame de compagnie.

Elle avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises être en parfait accord avec Morgane et faisait preuve de bon goût. Ce serait un moyen de faire participer sa fille … mais la noblesse ne risquait pas d'apprécier. Et puis tant pis, il ferait la proposition à Sir Léon, à lui d'aviser.

Le roi reposa le courrier et attrapa les rapports. Cela allait lui prendre la matinée pour les analyser correctement. Il convoquerait le chevalier quand ce serait fait.

-0-0-0-

Ce fut l'étrange silence qui accompagna le jaillissement de la lumière qui réveilla Arthur. Ce n'était pas le genre de Merlin. Il faillit faire un bond de dix mètres en voyant le valet stylé qui attendait posément au pied de son lit.

\- Que ? s'étrangla le prince.

\- George, se présenta l'homme en face de lui. Préférez-vous prendre d'abord votre petit déjeuner, Seigneur ou commencer par vous habiller ?

\- Euh … m'habiller, fit abasourdi Arthur, en observant le valet se diriger aussitôt vers sa garde-robe et en sortir une tenue pour le moins guindée. Je comptais aller entraîner les chevaliers ce matin, précisa alors le blond. Il faudrait quelque chose de plus simple, un pantalon et une chemise suffiront.

Le prince s'était levé et avait sorti lui-même ce q'il comptait porter, choquant manifestement 'George'.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi … commença le blond, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler la fin.

\- Je remplace votre valet ? fit le serviteur avec une légère grimace de dégoût à la mention de Merlin.

D'accord, se dit le prince, manifestement le valet guindé n'avait pas en odeur de sainteté son ami.

\- Le médecin de la cour a prévenu Maître Siôr ce matin que 'Merlin' était souffrant et devait se reposer. J'ai donc été adjoint à votre service, répondit George, s'avançant pour aider le prince à se vêtir.

\- Pas besoin, je m'habille seul … je vais manger et j'irais faire un tour. Je n'aurais besoin de vous que vers dix heure ? Pour mettre mon armure et participer à la joute. Merci, acheva-t-il espérant que le serviteur comprendrait qu'il devait déguerpir.

Malheureusement, le serviteur s'était contenté de se placer près de la table prêt à servir le copieux repas qu'il avait apporté. Arthur soupira, la journée allait être longue.

-0-0-0-

\- Il faut que je retourne au château, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir Gaius ? proposa Léon.

\- Il va descendre faire sa tournée sous peu. ll doit déjà avoir remarqué l'absence de Merlin et trouvé une excuse à son absence, répondit Gwen, occupée à rafraîchir le front du jeune serviteur.

Le calmant avait vite agi, mais les cauchemars avait vite pris le relais sur le sommeil paisible et très vite la fièvre s'était installée.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser ici, les gens risquent de parler.

\- On peut difficilement le bouger dans cet état.

\- J'aurais dû le ramener directement chez Gaius.

\- Je préfère que tu l'aies amené ici. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il a craqué complètement. Le corps finit toujours par se rebeller contre les tortures qu'on lui inflige.

Léon la regarda un peu perdu.

\- C'est le grand truc de Merlin de ne faire semblant que tout va bien. Il se plaint toujours en plaisantant des maltraitances que lui inflige Arthur et cache ses sentiments.

\- Ce qui l'amène au bord du précipice, comprit le chevalier, se rappelant de la disparition de Merlin.

\- Tu savais qu'il était amoureux ?

\- De Morgane ? suggéra Léon.

\- Non … plissa des yeux la jeune femme, troublée par cette étrange déduction. Une jeune femme nommée Freya. Je … je me demande si Gaius ne pourrait m'aider à la trouver. Je ne connais personne à Camelot portant ce nom…

\- Freya ? sursauta le chevalier.

\- Oui ? Tu la connais ? interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Le nom me dit quelque chose … oui. Je me demande … fit le jeune homme en se levant, il faudrait que je vérifie mes dossiers.

Léon se précipita vers la porte au moment où Gaius pénétra la pièce, accompagné d'Arthur.

\- Bonjour, Guenièvre. Nous … cherchons Merlin. Il est sorti retrouver kilgharrah hier et … s'interrompit le médecin en apercevant la tête de Merlin émerger des couvertures.

\- Léon ? s'étonna le prince.

\- Je … l'ai suivi hier, rougit le chevalier, un peu honteux de ce comportement peu chevaleresque.

\- Et tu as bien fait. Le dragon lui a appris la mort de son père, informa Gwen.

\- Non ! souffla le vieux médecin, visiblement choqué, en s'asseyant près du serviteur.

\- Quoi ? fit le prince.

C'était quoi cette journée ? Être réveillé par un valet dont le sérieux faisait froid dans le dos, réussir à s'échapper en prétextant voir Merlin malade, découvrir de la bouche de Gaius que oui il avait prévu de laisser Merlin se reposer au vu des derniers jours mais qu'entre temps il avait disparu, le retrouver et apprendre que Balinor était mort ? Ah non, ce n'était pas possible !

\- Hunith a envoyé un courrier nous apprenant la disparition de Balinor, je suppose que Merlin a dû demander au dragon de le retrouver … je … ne pensais pas qu'il était … s'étrangla le vieil homme, prenant machinalement la température du jeune homme qui semblait en proie à de violents cauchemars.

\- Je l'ai ramené ici, il avait l'air très choqué, s'expliqua Léon.

\- Je lui ai donné une tisane calmante à partir de la recette que vous m'aviez donné pour Morgane.

\- Oh oui … il y a elle aussi. Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles à son chevet , fit Gaius.

\- Uther a insisté hier soir pour le faire lui-même, réfuta Guenièvre en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il aller au chevet de Morgane ? demanda le prince, un peu plus atterré.

Le silence se fit, Léon manifestement pas à l'aise, Gaius ayant l'air encore plus vieux que d'habitude et Gwen au bord des larmes.

\- QU'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta le blond.

\- Morgane a tenté de s'éventrer dans les appartements d'Uther cette nuit, avoua le médecin.

La tête d'Arthur fit peine à voir pour ses trois compagnons.

\- Je … euh … Mon père … je … euh. Le prince se tourna plusieurs fois semblant chercher quelque chose avant de s'immobiliser devant la porte. Je … dois y aller. Je … dois voir mon père …

Il sortit en coup de vent.

\- Le pauvre ! souffla Gwen, défaite.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'informations, convint Gaius. Tu peux t'occuper de lui aujourd'hui, alors, fit-il en désignant Merlin.

\- Bien sûr.

\- La druidesse ! s'écria alors le chevalier ! C'est le nom que le marchand avait donné concernant la druidesse qui s'était échappée … celle qui se transformait en cette … créature.

Gaius le regarda estomaqué, tandis que Gwen ouvrait la bouche, sidérée. La jeune femme dont Merlin était amoureux était … morte ?!

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	36. Le changellin - Part 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Le complot des Sidhes**

Une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, Lord Godwyn fêtait dignement la naissance de sa fille auprès de sa femme, qui bien qu'encore faible, apprécia le verre de cidre doux que lui tendait son époux. La nourrice était entrée et plongeant avec grâce vers le sol, elle avait présenté le bébé nettoyé et repu qu'elle venait d'allaiter.

Lady Godwyn rendit la coupe à son époux et souriante, elle reçut avec plaisir le précieux paquet et sourit au beau bébé blond aux joues bien roses qui baillait avec vigueur.

\- Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre, milady, fit la jeune nourrice.

\- Oh ne peut-elle rester près de moi ?

\- Le médecin a dit que vous deviez vous reposer, chère âme, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre le risque que le bébé ne vous réveille en pleine nuit.

La jeune mère vit avec regret son enfant partir, bien que comprenant fort bien la nécessité de prendre soin de sa santé. Les premiers jours autour de la naissance d'un enfant étaient les plus dangereux. Godwyn lui serra la main avec amour tandis qu'ils regardaient la jolie fille bien ronde aux jupes amples emmener leur enfant dans une des chambres attenantes.

L'opulente blonde déposa avec douceur le bébé qui faisait déjà mine de dormir. Elle lui sourit. Quel beau bébé ! Un vrai amour. Ce serait bien agréable de lui donner son lait. Elle repositionna la couverture brodée sur le petit corps et sortit sur la pointe des pieds rejoindre sa petite chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte au cas où.

Néanmoins sa vigilance ne lui permit pas de voir l'étrange lumière voletante entrer dans la pièce jusqu'au berceau. Quand bien même l'aurait-elle vue, qu'elle n'aurait pu apercevoir le minuscule sidhe dans cette petite lueur.

L'étrange silhouette bleue éleva sa main et étendit son bras avant d'entonner une série de formules magiques tandis que le bébé se mettait à pleurer abondamment. Aussitôt la nourrice se leva avec fracas, faisant s'enfuir l'étrange créature par la fenêtre.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas pleurer ! Tu dormais si bien, petit ange … fit la jeune femme, en balançant le berceau. Pauvre douceur !

-0-0-0-

Dans le présent, c'est un jeune homme blond et essoufflé qui arriva chez son père. Ce dernier interrompit l'histoire qu'il racontait d'une voix douce à la jeune femme très pâle qui gisait au milieu du lit, pour faire signe à son fils d'entrer.

\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu… s'expliqua le prince.

\- Après ces heures d'inquiétude, tout le monde avait besoin de se reposer, cela ne servait à rien d'inquiéter d'autres personnes. Gaius l'a même prescrit ! répondit doucement le roi, contre qui reposait la jeune fille, quelque peu léthargique.

\- Elle s'est blessée ? se tendit Arthur devant l'état amorphe de Morgane.

\- Non, mais Gaius lui a administré plusieurs calmants. On va réduire les doses progressivement … et éviter de la laisser seule. Je lui parle … j'essaie de la rassurer. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui l'a motivée … Elle avait l'air bien plus sereine qu'ordinairement lors de notre dernière conversation. Moins tendue que depuis son retour. Je ne sais pourquoi je semblais fortement l'apeurer, ce qui est contraire à sa nature, commenta désinvoltement Uther.

Arthur se retint de sursauter. Ainsi il l'avait remarqué ? Il remarquait toujours tout quand il s'agissait de Morgane … devait-il s'en montrer jaloux ou en avoir peur ? Il serait dangereux que son père apprenne pour la magie de sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Encore que … Il semblait manifeste qu'Uther avait bien plus d'empathie pour elle que pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, chassant ses idées noires et se concentrant sur la tristesse de la savoir si désespérée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue hier en dehors du moment de son réveil … j'avais tâché de la laisser se reposer. J'ignore ce qui a pu la pousser à vouloir … s'interrompit le jeune homme, retenant un sanglot en se mordant la joue, sachant que son père n'apprécierait pas de débordement de sa part. Ce serait vu comme une preuve de faiblesse.

\- Approche, elle a besoin de savoir qu'on est là pour elle, fit Uther.

Arthur se glissa près du lit, s'asseyant également sur le bord du lit, prenant la main que venait de lâcher son père, déglutissant pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Elle … est … tremblota sa voix, devant l'aspect si maladif de la jeune fille qui fixait le vide, comme une soeur. C'est …

\- Terrible de la voir dans cet état, reconnut son père, se penchant pour embrasser le front de la jeune fille. Il n'est pas utile de se contenir dans cet espace privé. Montrer ses émotions n'est une faiblesse que lorsqu'on les montre en public.

Arthur sourit faiblement, avant de sentir la main fine de Morgane serrer la sienne, ce qui le rassura un peu plus.

-0-0-0-

Au royaume de Gawant, une jeune femme blonde venait de rejoindre sa chambre de son pas peu délicat, sa robe jaune retombant sur ses formes de manière peu flatteuse … probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été correctement mise en place avant son laçage …

Encore que les morceaux d'herbes sur son flanc semblaient plutôt indiquer que la jeune fille avait roulé sur une pelouse. Les cheveux hirsutes, alors que manifestement ils avaient été au départ bien coiffés si on considérait les restes de chignon, balayaient la dentelle déchirée du col, s'emmêlant.

De son pas lourd, elle rejoignit son miroir, puis se mit à curer avec une méthode pour le moins inélégante ses dents. Un bruit assez évocateur informa que la jeune femme venait d'émettre des flatulences. Elle se gratta alors la tête et attrapa une pomme qu'elle frotta sur sa jupe avant de la croquer à pleine bouche, le jus dégoulinant sur son menton qu'elle épongea d'un revers de manche, tâchant un peu plus sa tenue jaune citron qui jurait avec sa blondeur naturelle et son teint de porcelaine.

Et dire qu'il s'agissait d'une princesse … Les fées ne s'étaient pas vraiment penchées sur son berceau … quoique.

-0-0-0-

La maison basse était étrangement silencieuse. Il faut dire que l'expression fermée de Guenièvre n'incitait pas au bavardage. Léon passait son regard du médecin à la jeune femme en se demandant si elle allait se jeter sur lui ou pas. Le fond de l'air s'était refroidi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Gwen puisse faire froid dans le dos. Pourtant son regard devenait de plus en plus noir …

Le moment de surprise avait laissé une expression furieuse sur son beau visage et elle s'était mise à fixer de manière intense le médecin qui s'était recroquevillé près de Merlin, qui roulé en boule dormait profondément, malgré sa fièvre. Il devait avoir loupé quelque chose, mais le chevalier sentait bien qu'il ne devait surtout pas bouger de là. Ne serait-ce que pour la sécurité du vieil homme.

\- Léon, le … bastet, c'est la créature qu'Arthur a tué peu avant la venue du chasseur de sorcière ? se renseigna la jeune fille, d'une voix calme … bien trop calme.

\- Euh … oui, reconnut le chevalier, un peu perplexe par la pertinence de la question.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

\- Jusqu'il y a peu, j'étais persuadée que de nous tous, Merlin était celui qui avait le moins besoin d'aide. C'était celui vers qui JE me tournais quand je rencontrais une difficulté. Il venait me voir pour me demander des conseils … mais il n'avait pas besoin que J'AGISSE à sa place, martela la métisse. Néanmoins … ça fait quelque mois que j'ai remarqué une fissure … non s'arrêta-t-elle en voyant Léon hausser l'épaule instinctivement.

\- Non ? reprit surpris le chevalier, tandis que Gaius s'enfonçait un peu plus sur le matelas.

\- Tu penses à son repêchage dans le lac … mais moi je vois que quelque chose voile son sourire depuis plus longtemps … je pensais que c'était lié à la venue du chasseur de sorcière … et … s'il avait su, Arthur l'aurait laisser faire son deuil... oh mon dieu, Arthur l'a tuée! réalisa-t-elle soudain.

Guenièvre se tut, regardant un peu plus furieusement Gaius.

\- Je m'étais dit, ce n'est sans doute pas grave et de toute façon Gaius est là pour veiller au grain. Pourtant Merlin garde ce deuil pour lui depuis … des mois ! s'écria-t-elle, s'emportant enfin. Je … pensais que vous étiez là pour l'épauler !

\- Merlin n'aime pas montrer … commença le vieil homme, douloureusement conscient de ne pas avoir su aider le jeune homme dans cette épreuve.

En grande partie parce qu'il avait évité soigneusement le sujet. Le médecin s'était dit que le temps aiderait à l'oubli … Pourtant les délires fiévreux du jeune homme lors de sa blessure lui avait fait comprendre que Merlin était loin d'avoir oublié. Au lieu de s'en occuper, il avait passé le bébé à Balinor qui n'avait pu qu'évoquer la jeune fille, étant donné l'insistance de Merlin à ne pas en parler. Lui aurait peut-être réussi à l'aider, le connaissant mieux … Mais il avait fait l'autruche.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas un argument ! le coupa la métisse, outrée et à juste titre, sachant à quel point Gaius connaissait le jeune homme et savait le faire parler.

\- Je trouve très admirable d'avoir une force de caractère qui permette de ne rien montrer … apprécia Léon à voix haute, avant de s'interrompre brusquement devant le regard meurtrier de son amie d'enfance, comprenant que sa pensée s'était exprimée sans le vouloir.

La voix de Gwen claqua dans l'air comme un fouet.

\- CE N'EST EN RIEN ADMIRABLE DE TOUT GARDER EN SOI AU RISQUE QUE TOUT EXPLOSE COMME MAINTENANT ! hurla-t-elle en désignant le jeune serviteur qui grelottait et qui marmonnait dans son sommeil. AU POINT DE DEVOIR VENIR DEMANDER MON AIDE PARCE QU'ON EST PAS CAPABLE D'ÊTRE RÉCONFORTANT ENVERS UN AMI ?

Le chevalier déglutit, se sentant tout petit dans ses bottes. La jeune fille avait le don de mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait mal.

\- Et lui qui est sensé veiller sur lui comme un père, le laisse gérer seul une situation qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut ne serait-ce qu'imaginer … Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'il en parle comme si elle était vivante ? Qu'il est complètement perçu face à certaines de ses émotions ? Qu'il prend toujours sur lui … Vous me faites honte !

Léon rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, reculant jusqu'à la porte.

\- Et on dit que je suis difficile à lire … marmonna-t-il, sortant terriblement culpabilisé mais surtout avec un besoin irrépressible de fuir. Gaius n'avait qu'à gérer ça seul. Il était assez grand après tout.

Le vieux médecin quant à lui avait blanchi devant l'accusation … manifestement d'accord avec la jeune fille.

\- Je ne savais pas comment l'épauler et j'ai fui, reconnut le vieil homme, décidément peu résistant.

Gwen resta un instant interdite devant le désarroi du médecin.

\- Il est vraiment doué pour montrer une facette souriante et confiante en lui, Gwen, … mais il doute … tout le temps, depuis son arrivée. À propos de lui, de son amitié avec Arthur, …

\- De ses sentiments envers Morgane ? compléta malgré elle la jeune femme, s'adoucissant.

Gaius réussit enfin à lui rendre un regard triste, tandis que Guenièvre s'asseyait près de lui, enlaçant le vieil homme, un peu contrite de l'avoir malmené.

Tous deux, inconscient de ne pas être les seuls à observer avec tristesse le nouveau deuil de Merlin. La culpabilité de ne pouvoir aider le jeune homme qui l'avait tant aidée tenaillait la prêtresse d'Avalon. Mais le royaume des morts ne lui permettait pas d'intervenir dans celui des vivants.

-0-0-0-

La jeune femme en robe jaune citron arriva d'un pas maladroit dans la cour principale du château de Gawant au grand désespoir de son père.

\- Allons, dépêchons- nous ! Nous sommes en retard ! pressa le vieux roi.

\- Sauf si vous renoncez à cet engin, fit la jeune femme en désignant le carrosse préparé pour l'occasion.

\- Je veux que tu arrives comme la princesse que tu es, sourit son père avec fierté.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle de voyager en carrosse ! geignit la jeune fille en entrant avec la grâce d'un canard dans l'espace restreint.

\- Drôle ? C'est bien le mot que j'ai entendu ? Eh ben je vous assure que rien n'est moins drôle que courir après vous ! J'ai tout essayé, Sire, soupira avec force Grunhilda, la vieille servante qui avait pris le relais de sa nourrice à la fin de son sevrage.

\- Je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet, Grunhilda, convint Godwyn

\- Chausse-les ! fit la vieille femme en sortant une paire d'escarpins jaune citron assortie à la toilette, sa voix se fit plus doucereuse : Allons…

La princesse Elena attrapa les souliers et les enfila de manière inélégante depuis le siège où elle s'était avachie.

\- Parfait ! se réjouit Grunhilda.

\- Parfait pour quoi ? haussa les épaules la jeune fille. En aucun cas pour marcher avec.

\- Elena ! s'outra la servante.

C'est à cet instant que le carrosse s'ébranla, emportant le cri d'indignation.

-0-0-0-

Arthur quitta les appartements de son père, plus serein sur l'état de son amie, quoiqu'encore bien secoué. Morgane était faible et partie pour une longue convalescence, Merlin était malade et en deuil … autant dire que l'ambiance allait être morose pour une très très très … longue période.

Il poussa la porte de ses appartements, prêt à retourner sous les couvertures quand il aperçut George, au garde à vous. C'était décidément la pire journée de toute sa vie.

-0-0-0-

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Arthur lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Uther fronça les sourcils avant de donner l'autorisation d'entrer.

Audrey avait patiemment attendu le départ du prince pour oser frapper à la porte. Elle attendait déjà depuis plusieurs heures quand il s'était présenté, ignorant si le roi était réveillé et s'il était adéquat de venir prendre son service dans les appartements d'Uther.

\- Bon … bonjour … balbutia la servante. Je … je venais prendre mon service … je peux prendre le relais … si vous … euh … c'est mon travail de prendre soin de Dame Morgane.

Le roi observa attentivement la jeune servante. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait réellement attention à la petite bonne. De nature plutôt effacée, Morgane avait transformé la chenille en papillon en revoyant sa garde-robe. Mais manifestement, il n'y avait pas que la tenue qui s'était améliorée.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je m'en occuperai seul.

\- Oh… souffla la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux, se sentant soudainement désoeuvrée.

\- Vous pouvez y aller … précisa le roi en la voyant les bras ballants plantée au milieu de la pièce.

-Euh … oui bien sûr, sursauta la protégée de Léon, se dirigeant vers la porte avant de faire volte face. Sir ?

\- Oui ? soupira Uther, quelque peu perplexe de l'insistance de la servante.

\- Je … Je me demandais … hésita-t-elle un instant, Je … Je devais demander … euh … l'autorisation à Dame Morgane commença-t-elle avant d'accélérer : Dame Belline m'a priée de l'aider lors de ses lectures à la ville basse et Sir Geoffrey de Monmouth m'a demandé hier soir de l'aider à faire son inventaire. Comme je me retrouve sans … ouvrage… peut-être pourrais-je l'aider aujourd'hui en attendant ?

Uther resta un instant sans voix, avant de se reprendre.

\- Je pense qu'elle vous donnerait l'autorisation d'aider Dame Belline sans difficulté. Aider Sir Geoffrey pour ses inventaires par contre … je l'autorise tant que Dame Morgane est sous ma surveillance. Après il faudra voir avec elle.

\- Merci, fit Audrey en plongeant dans une gracieuse révérence et d'enfin sortir.

Uther secoua la tête. Ces jeunes ne manquaient pas d'initiatives. Un bruit étouffé lui fit aussitôt relever la tête. Sir Léon, rouge comme une brique s'excusait. Il était manifestement rentré dans la jeune femme au moment où elle sortait.

\- Excusez-moi, Sire, je viens de recevoir votre ordre. Vous avez besoin de moi ?

\- Ah enfin ! Oui, j'ai demandé à ce garde de vous faire venir tantôt. J'ai besoin que vous organisiez l'arrivée de Sir Godwyn de Gawant. J'ai reçu un pli de sa part cette nuit. Il arrive demain avec sa fille. Je ne peux pas m'en charger, et Dame Morgane est … occupée.

\- Bien sûr, je m'occupe de prévenir la garde pour l'arrivée en pompe et de faire préparer leurs chambres, résuma le chevalier.

\- Merci, fit le roi pour mettre fin à leur entretien.

Léon salua et quitta la pièce, laissant enfin le roi seul avec sa pupille somnolente.

-0-0-0-

Un rot discordieux envahit l'espace restreint de l'habitacle, provoquant un cri choqué de la part de la gouvernante et un sourire pincé de son père.

\- Elena ! gronda enfin son père.

\- Palsambleu ! Il n'y a rien de plus naturel, grogna la jeune fille, mécontente de devoir voyager en calèche, de devoir porter une robe et des chaussures à talons.

\- Je pense que tu as oublié les raisons de ce voyage !

\- Non, je vais être présentée au prince Arthur de Camelot dans le but de devenir son épouse. Je dois donc me comporter comme la future reine que je devrais devenir … imita la blonde avec une superbe voix de fausset.

\- C'est une affaire importante ! rappela son père.

\- Je le sais … souffla la jeune femme, redevenant sérieuse un instant. C'est juste … vous auriez pu faire un mariage d'intérêt et vous avez épousé ma mère par amour, non ? Pourquoi me pousser à ce mariage ?

Le vieil homme la regarda d'un oeil soucieux. Il aimait profondément sa fille, mais il était difficile de nier qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'un homme tombe amoureux … sans finir par se lasser de ses manières grossières. Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir donné une éducation appropriée, pourtant.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais très bien t'entendre avec ce jeune homme. C'est un chevalier accompli, qui aime l'exercice au grand air et respectueux de son père.

\- Que des points communs … sans compter qu'il a aussi perdu sa mère en couches, souligna amèrement la blonde.

\- Elena … reprit son père, une barre anxieuse naissant sur son front.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ma faute … c'est une complication après ma naissance que nul n'aurait pu prédire … Ça ne change rien fait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayons connu notre mère.

\- Tu lui ressembles, tu sais.

\- Oui, vous me parlez suffisamment d'elle pour quasiment la connaître, mais contrairement à elle, je ne suis pas du tout délicate ! se plaignit la jeune fille en mettant fin à la conversation.

D'un air las, elle venait de poser son front contre la vitre, indiquant à son père qu'elle ne voulait plus en discuter.

\- Elena, une dernière recommandation : Faites de votre mieux à notre arrivée, supplia son père.

-0-0-0-

La tension était retombée dans la chaumière. Gaius se releva, revivifiant encore la température de Merlin dont les gémissements s'étaient enfin taris. Elle avait bien baissé, ce qui le réconforta. Le vieil homme avança vers la table et s'installa confortablement sur une chaise. Il avait pris sa décision. Il était vain de garder tout ça pour lui.

Merlin avait besoin de confidents de son âge … Lancelot n'était pas là, Arthur portait des oeillères et Léon … Léon nageait entre son rang de chevalier et celui de serviteur de Merlin. Oh Gaius voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour être ami avec le sorcier, des efforts qu'il faisait de bon coeur, ça se voyait, mais le sorcier ne se laissait pas si facilement approcher. Peut-être que Gauvain … s'il était resté.

Guenièvre était déjà proche du jeune homme, et elle était plus que volontaire pour lui venir en aide.

\- Merlin … a de nombreux secrets, commença-t-il. Je vais t'en confier certains, parce que je ne suis plus capable de veiller correctement sur lui et … toi, tu es sa meilleure amie.

La jeune femme leva la main pour lui dire que ça n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Non … je pense que ça vaut la peine de te les partager. Je te raconterais les plus pertinents pour que tu comprennes. Mais c'est lui qui aura le dernier mot pour les autres.

La métisse hocha la tête, consciente que Gaius n'avait pas pris cette décision sans en peser le pour et le contre.

\- Je … ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, donc ça risque d'être direct, fit-il avant de se lancer. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Camelot … il était … certes enthousiaste et courageux dans ses prises de position … surtout par rapport à Arthur et Uther, mais il était surtout sans confiance en lui. À tout le temps douter de ce qu'il fallait faire ou non … À douter de lui. Ce découragement le prend souvent, en particulier lorsqu'Arthur…

\- Nie leur amitié ou ne le croit pas, compléta d'elle-même la jeune femme.

\- Pas uniquement, mais globalement oui, confirma le médecin.

\- J'ai conscience de cela, commenta en souriant Gwen

\- Au point de penser qu'il est un monstre ? réfuta le vieil homme

\- Un monstre ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Il pense qu'il est anormal, et la raison pour laquelle il le pense est quelque chose qu'il décidera de te dire ou pas.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, comprenant que cela devait concerner un des secrets dont Gaius voulait laisser la primeur à son protégé.

\- Et l'est-il ? fit la jeune femme, inquiète.

\- Cela fait de lui quelqu'un de singulier, c'est tout. Et j'aurais même tendance à dire que ça fait de lui un héros.

Guenièvre sourit.

\- Il en est un pour avoir tellement éveillé Arthur et pour avoir aidé si souvent à sauver Camelot. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas accepter cette particularité ?

Le vieil homme la regarda fixement.

\- Un autre secret que tu ne peux me révéler, comprit la jeune femme.

\- Merlin est très doué pour que d'autres s'approprient ses succès.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, confirma Guenièvre pour l'avoir vu à plusieurs reprises.

\- Il a besoin de reconnaissance et pourtant il passe son temps à taire ses victoires, expliqua-t-il avant de préciser : C'était lui et non Cédric qui avait tué ce sanglier qui avait failli tuer Arthur avant l'attaque de Cornélius Sigan. Il a déjoué une prophétie de Morgane en empêchant Sophia de Tirmör de tuer Arthur.

\- Pourtant Arthur n'en a rien dit. s'étonna Gwen, ne se rappelant pas de cette histoire.

\- Arthur l'ignore … il était sous enchantement, reconnut Gaius avant de poursuivre Merlin a convaincu le gardien des licornes de redonner sa chance à Arthur.

\- Pour lever la famine … comprit alors Guenièvre.

\- Il a demandé à Nimueh d'échanger sa vie contre celle d'Arthur lorsqu'il a été mordu par la bête glapissante, continua le médecin, étonnant grandement Guenièvre qui faillit tomber du lit, tandis que Gaius lui faisait signe de ne pas l'interrompre. Finalement la magie de Nimueh s'est retournée contre elle et c'est sa vie qui a été prise.

La jeune femme avait les yeux écarquillés par le choc des informations qui se succédaient … et ce n'était pas fini.

\- Il a découvert le secret de Morgane et lui a conseillé de prendre contact avec les druides afin qu'elle soit fixée.

\- Alors elle n'avait pas été enlevée ! s'exclama la métisse.

-Il l'a même aidée à les trouver. Il a eu l'idée d'échanger la potion de Lady Catrina avec une fausse pour qu'elle soit découverte … avec peu de succès vu le charme sous lequel Uther était, mais il a eu le courage de tester les goûts, épouvantables.

\- Épouvantable ?

\- Pour faire court : la potion qui aidait à maintenir le sort était …à vomir. J'ai composé une potion de même goût … avec … enfin des choses tout aussi dégoutante, précisa-t-il.

Guenièvre eut une moue de dégoût à l'image de celle, rétrospective du médecin.

\- Il a aidé la druidesse Freya à s'enfuir … il ignorait qu'elle était le bastet. Il avait prévu de s'enfuir avec elle la nuit où … Arthur l'a tuée. Elle a préféré s'enfuir sans lui pour ne pas risquer de le blesser , de ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

\- C'était pour ça la robe … souffla Gwen, en levant les yeux au ciel, c'était pourtant évident ?

\- La robe ? sourcilla le vieil homme.

\- Merlin avait volé une robe à Dame Morgane en prétendant qu'elle était pleine de mites, fit la jeune femme, secouant la main pour indiquer l'absurdité de l'excuse.

\- Et évidemment il a empoisonné Morgane à cause du sort sous les indications du grand dragon qui a exigé en retour … sa liberté.

\- Merlin a …

\- Arthur le sait ce dernier point. Et je n'ai pas évoqué les fois où tu l'as aidé.

\- Je sais … souffla la métisse, assommée par le nombre d'exploits du jeune homme. Et encore … Gaius n'avait pas cité les nombreuses aides magiques.

\- Merlin a une importante responsabilité sur les épaules. Il y a une prophétie qui lie son destin à celui d'Arthur. Ensemble ils doivent mener à l'avènement d'Albion.

\- Albion ?

\- La réunification des 5 grands royaumes, fit le médecin sans entrer dans le détail 'et rétablir la magie'.

Guenièvre le fixa, interdite.

\- C'est impressionnant.

\- C'est un grand poids, dont Arthur n'a pas conscience parce qu'il est nécessaire qu'il l'ignore pour le moment, précisa le vieil homme.

\- Il n'est pas encore prêt, n'est-ce pas ? apprécia la jeune femme. Vous pensez qu'il me confiera le reste ? Je suppose que c'est le plus important, souligna-t-elle, regardant avec ardeur le médecin.

\- J'espère que tu pourras le soulager un peu et qu'effectivement il se confiera. J'ai besoin d'aide et tu es la mieux placée.

\- Vous êtes le seul à connaître ce secret ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

\- Sa mère le sait, évidemment, ainsi que … Lancelot et Sir Léon.

\- Léon ? sursauta Gwen.

\- Je doute qu'il te le dise mais ne l'interroge pas … il le soupçonnait et a tenté sa chance.

\- Je pense savoir … mais j'attendrai confirmation,

Un gémissement plaintif la fit se retourner vers Merlin, qui luttait pour se réveiller, manifestement.

\- Gw… Gwen ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Reste tranquille, Merlin, tu es malade.

\- Qu… quoi ? Non … je … mon service ! se réveilla-t-il alors tout à fait, malgré sa tête qui tournait.

\- George te remplace, fit la jeune femme. Tu dois te reposer.

\- Je … Je … balbutia le jeune homme … Bal… père …fit-il se rappelant de la veille.

\- Nous savons, Merlin, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te calmes et te repose, ordonna le médecin.

\- On pourrait peut-être profiter de son réveil pour le ramener dans sa chambre ? Je pourrais l'y soigner, suggéra Guenièvre.

Gaius hocha la tête, aidant la jeune femme à relever Merlin qui vacillait un peu sous la fièvre. Avec un manteau à capuche rabattue, il semblerait aux gens qu'ils ramenaient un malade quelconque dans son laboratoire.

-0-0-0-

La nuit avait grandement amélioré la situation. La fièvre de Merlin avait complètement disparu en fin d'après-midi et Guenièvre était resté près de lui pour le soutenir dans son deuil, lui parlant doucement et le réconfortant.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'avait aidé à se remettre et c'était avec joie qu'Arthur l'avait accueilli lorsque le valet était venu prendre son poste. Marchant presque sur des oeufs, il avait été particulièrement gentil avec Merlin, effrayant un peu ce dernier. Manifestement la journée avec George avait traumatisé le prince.

Morgane était plus ou moins remise des calmants et avait regagné ses appartements après avoir prié le roi de retourner à ses obligations. Guenièvre et Audrey lui tiendrait compagnie. D'ailleurs la bonne avait emménagé dans l'annexe pour pouvoir lui tenir compagnie même la nuit.

C'est pourquoi à midi tapante, la cour entière à l'exception des trois jeunes femmes était réunie dans la cour pour accueillir Lord Godwyn.

\- Arthur ! Nous allons passer une excellente journée, se réjouit Uther, malgré la pointe d'inquiétude pour Morgane qui perçait dans la voix.

\- L'arrivée de Lord Godwyn est toujours réjouissante, acquiesça Arthur. Il est dommage que Morgane ne puisse le voir. Il nous fait toujours rire.

\- Certes. Et nous pouvons nous réjouir aussi d'accueillir la princesse Elena.

\- Hum... Oui, répondit le jeune homme, qui à vrai dire ne la connaissait pas. C'était la première fois que Lord Godwyn l'amenait à Camelot.

\- Il paraît que c'est vraiment une beauté, commenta son père, essayant de préparer son fils.

\- Euh… Vraiment ?

\- Oui elle est magnifique, charmante, spirituelle... stratégique, conclut le roi.

\- Stratégique ?! s'étrangla le blond, perplexe par le choix de ce mot.

\- Exactement, je l'ai toujours pensé, nous l'avons toujours pensé ! Quand je dis nous, je parle de Lord Godwyn et moi. En fait, c'est lui qui trouve que tu es stratégique et non pas la... Princesse Elena, expliqua Uther.

\- Lord Godwyn me trouve... stratégique ? fit le jeune homme, quelque peu ahuri.

\- Oh oui ! sourit largement le plus âgé en voyant arriver le carrosse de son ami pénétrer dans la cour.

\- Et magnifique ? insista Arthur qui trouvait la conversation de plus en plus étrange.

Lord Godwyn, la princesse Elena et Grunhilda descendirent alors de la calèche, avançant vers le roi, ravi de les voir.

\- Père que tentez-vous de me dire ? s'inquiéta Arthur.

\- Eh bien, Lord Godwyn est un allié de taille, malgré que son royaume ne soit pas un des principaux et la force d'une telle alliance ne saurait être sous-estimée, résuma son père.

\- Vous parlez bien d'une alliance amicale ? se fit préciser le blond.

\- Je parle d'amour, contredit Uther.

\- Que… d'amour ?! sursauta le prince, très surpris.

\- L'amour en tant que tel n'entre pas en ligne de compte, je parle je te parle de... Essaye de comprendre, je te parle d'union éternelle ! insista le roi.

\- De mariage ?! comprit enfin le prince, s'effrayant de voir le trio s'approcher à présent.

-Je savais que tu comprendrais…souffla le roi avant de s'exclamer : Godwyn !

\- Oh... Uther ! Il y avait si longtemps... s'enthousiasma son ami.

\- Princesse Elena, soyez la bienvenue parmi nous, accueillit avec bienveillance le roi, admirant la régularité du visage malgré la mauvaise tenue de la jeune fille.

La jeune femme voulut se lancer dans une gracieuse révérence, se prit le talon dans la dentelle de la robe et s'étala sur le sol, avant qu'Arthur ne l'aide vivement à se relever. Quel curieuse princesse ! Le prince tourna la tête vers Merlin, surpris, qui à quelques mètres de là était resté somme toute inattentif avant le coup d'éclat de la jeune fille.

-0-0-0-

\- Leur a-t-on donné les meilleurs appartements ? se renseigna le prince, un peu troublé.

\- Les dispositions ont été prises. La Princesse ne manquera pas d'être impressionnée, lui confirma la bonne de Morgane. Sir Léon a été très précis dans ses instructions et Dame Morgane a complété ses ordres lorsque je lui en ai fait part ce matin.

\- Ah oui Merlin... fit le prince un peu à l'ouest. Ce serait bien que leurs bagages arrivent avant eux.

Audrey et Merlin se regardèrent, indécis. Puis Audrey fit un signe de tête vers le prince et tourna les talons, laissant le serviteur s'en occuper.

\- Et si vous m'aidiez, ça irait plus vite ? proposa le sorcier.

\- Bien sûr, accepta machinalement le prince qui souleva la plus grosse malle avec une facilité déconcertante qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son serviteur. Évidemment lui y arrivait sans difficulté …

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, vous avez l'air tourmenté ? se renseigna le plus jeune.

\- Euh… Mon père... avait un message surprenant à me communiquer, commença un peu gêné le blond. Il espère me voir épouser la Princesse Elena.

\- Épouser ?! fit surpris Merlin.

\- Oh… Je ne le ferai pas, … je ne peux pas, souffla Arthur.

\- Je sais … réconforta Merlin en souriant gentiment au prince.

Il y avait de forte chance pour que la phase de gentillesse du prince vienne de s'achever. Mais il comprenait, personne n'aurait aimé apprendre que son futur rêve de mariage avec la femme qu'il aime était mort.

-0-0-0-

À quelques couloirs de là, Uther avisa le chevalier.

\- Ah, Léon ! Magnifique, vous avez parfaitement organisé les choses.

\- Merci, la servante de votre filleule m'a bien aidée, reconnut le châtain.

\- À présent, il faudrait que vous organisiez le mariage.

\- Le mar… s'étrangla Léon, saisi par l'information, mais déjà Uther le coupait.

\- Demandez plutôt à Dame … Guenièvre ? la dame de compagnie de Morgane. Elle sera à la hauteur. Ce prénom n'est vraiment pas facile à retenir, mais je reconnais qu'il ne manque pas de classe, fit le roi en s'éloignant.

Léon expira un bon coup. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il se mit aussitôt en quête de son amie. L'homme n'eut pas longtemps à chercher. Guenièvre sortait justement des appartements de Morgane, un plateau à la main.

\- Bonjour, ça s'est bien passé l'arrivée de Lord Godwyn ?

\- Très bien, Uther était satisfait. Il m'a même demandé de préparer la suite …

\- La suite ? s'étonna Guenièvre.

\- Oui et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je n'ai jamais organisé de mariage !

Un bruit fracassant retentit lorsque le plateau s'écrasa sur le sol.

 **À suivre**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **À la semaine prochaine.**


	37. Le changellin - Part 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

Je m'excuse encore pour cette absence. Mais ça y est, les problèmes de santé commencent à disparaître et je récupère du temps. J'ai même presque fini le chapitre suivant ^^. Héhé. Merci à vous d'avoir patienté.

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder, Bergonis et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Le complot des Sidhes**

 **-0-0-0-**

Le visage défait de Gwen paniqua un peu le chevalier. C'était le fait qu'Arthur se marie ? Ça … ne pouvait pas… Oh mon dieu !

\- Euh … fit-il, incapable de poursuivre … tellement le contexte lui semblait irréel.

\- Le mariage ? s'étrangla la métisse, qui palissait à vue d'oeil.

Léon hocha la tête.

\- Uther vient de me l'apprendre … et à mon humble avis, Arthur vient de le découvrir aussi. Ça ressemble à un piège, tenta d'amoindrir Léon.

\- Je … tu … tu vas, s'embrouilla-t-elle avant de soudain réagir : Ok ! Tu dois décorer un lieu. Un mariage royal doit avoir lieu dans la salle du trône. Tu peux ressortir les décorations que Morgane a fait refaire à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Les serviteurs doivent porter leur livrée officielle. Renseigne-toi auprès de la gouvernante d'Elena pour lui trouver une robe blanche appropriée. Si elle n'en a pas, il faut contacter Edith à la ville basse, c'est une bonne couturière, elle pourra nous dépanner. Peut-être que Dame Belline connaît une Dame de la cour qui aurait une robe à sa taille qu'on pourra accommoder ? Préviens le plus vite possible Berthe, la cuisinière en chef. Ce genre de banquet demande beaucoup de préparations, il va falloir lui allouer du personnel en plus. Moins on a de temps, plus il faut du personnel. On peut réquisitionner les personnes sans emploi à la ville basse. Voilà, … probablement prévoir des fleurs pour la décoration aussi. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas, conclut la jeune femme avant de tourner les talons.

Le chevalier auburn regarda son amie d'enfance s'échapper sans opposer de résistance. Ignorant les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur les joues rondes de la métisse

\- On est pas dans la merde, lâcha-t-il, rougissant après coup.

Le vocabulaire de Merlin était étrangement contagieux, se fit-il comme réflexion. Il passa la main dans les cheveux pour ramener ses mèches en arrière. Comme si cela lui permettait d'éclaircir ses pensées en même temps que son champ de vision.

Il soupira et revint sur ses pas, autant aller noter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire avant de tout oublier. Il n'aurait jamais cru … qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse d'Arthur. Bon honnêtement, il savait que la plupart des jeunes filles nobles jouait à la chasse au prince et bien des roturières rêvaient de faire de même, mais Guenièvre ?

Combien de fois l'avait-il entendue se plaindre de l'infantilité et de l'arrogance du blond ? Il ne savait plus exactement mais le compte était très élevé.

Certes, depuis que Merlin était arrivé, le comportement du prince s'était prodigieusement amélioré, mais était-ce suffisant pour en tomber amoureuse ?

Ces pensées étaient absurdes. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt, enfin si, c'est important de comprendre les émotions que ressentent vos amis afin de pouvoir les soutenir au mieux, mais lui le chevalier, membre du conseil, élite intellectuel de Camelot, émettait des hypothèses dignes d'une midinette. Enfin, c'était son sentiment.

Plus que les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Gwen à avoir une romance avec Arthur, ce qui l'intéressait c'était la complexité des liens qui unissaient leur groupe. Parce qu'ils représentaient un groupe très particulier au coeur de Camelot, dont le centre était Merlin.

Le but de leur 'organisation' était de protéger Arthur et de l'amener à devenir le plus grand roi que Camelot ait jamais eu. Il en avait les capacités, mais elles ne s'étaient révélées qu'au contact du jeune sorcier.

C'était la raison pour laquelle bien qu'étant au centre des priorités du groupe, il n'en faisait pas intégralement partie puisqu'il était inconscient d'être au coeur de leur mission.

Merlin s'était allié Gaius, puis Guenièvre, Morgane et enfin lui-même. Si son instinct ne le trompait pas, nul doute qu'Audrey finirait par les rejoindre. Sa protégée s'était déjà retrouvée dans plusieurs histoires où son aide avait été précieuse à la bande.

Il était sûr de l'implication de Gauvain dans leur groupe en tant que membre honoraire … et probablement Lancelot aussi. Gauvain et Lancelot étaient très proches du sorcier. Peut-être pourrait-on les contacter ? Même si Merlin semblait aller mieux ce matin, il ne doutait pas que le deuil de son père était loin d'être digéré.

Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Gaius ? Le médecin était le plus à même de veiller sur le jeune homme. Encore que la métisse avait semblé encore plus maternelle hier. Il digressait … le groupe.

Gauvain et Lancelot étaient donc des membres ponctuels. Gaius était le mentor et une vraie mine de renseignements et le bras droit de Merlin. Probablement le plus actif après le brun. Ensuite c'était lui qui arrivait. Sa connaissance du secret du jeune homme permettait à Léon d'être bien plus à même d'aider efficacement.

Les deux jeunes femmes clôturaient la bande. Morgane avait l'avantage d'être intelligente et la pupille d'Uther, elle pouvait facilement détourner son attention de leurs activités. Guenièvre était tout aussi futée et sa place de Dame de compagnie lui ouvrait pas mal de portes.

Ça c'était le groupe en tant que plusieurs individus se mettant au service d'une plus grande cause. Pourtant, il y avait plus de complexité dans cette collectivité. Ils étaient plus que des collaborateurs. Une amitié profonde s'était établie entre chacun d'entre eux, bien que différente selon les cas.

Une fraternité profonde le liait avec Gwen, et le même sentiment animait Morgane et Arthur. Morganet Gwen étaient 'meilleures' amies, et il lui semblait que d'une certaine manière la même relation liait Arthur et Merlin avec un soupçon de quelque chose …indéfinissable. Lui n'avait pas d'amitié aussi profonde, même s'il l'aurait bien voulu. Il jalousait un peu cette facilité qu'ils avaient à s'ouvrir aux autres.

Léon n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était trop 'coincé' comme l'avait si gentiment souligné Dame Morgane. Il éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à s'extérioriser de manière spontanée. Il avait pris l'habitude d'appliquer un comportement particulier à chaque situation et le fait était que côtoyer Merlin et les autres avait tendance à le déstabiliser.

Des situations inédites, comme devoir consoler quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre la mort d'un proche, se rendre compte de l'amour que porte son amie d'enfance à son prince ou devoir organiser … un mariage parce que Morgane était profondément troublée par quoi ? Bon c'était surtout la faute d'Uther en réalité, mais tout de même ! Ce ne serait jamais arrivé avant.

La porte de ses appartements se dressa soudain devant lui, le narguant. Le chevalier soupira, ça suffisait ! Il devait se concentrer sur l'organisation … de ce mariage. Son visage défait se posa contre le bois de la porte. Il avait bien envie de cogner sa tête dessus. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

-0-0-0-

Arthur s'était laissé tombé en arrière sur son lit en arrivant dans ses appartements. Toujours sonné par la nouvelle, il digéra lentement l'information tandis que Merlin achevait lentement ses corvées, encore engourdi par son accès de fièvre de la veille.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors que le serviteur finissait son rangement, le prince daigna enfin se relever à moitié en prenant appui sur ses coudes.

\- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas? Elena... ne pourrait pas être plus différente de Lord Godwyn, fit-il remarquer.

\- Non…, reconnut le sorcier. Elle ressemble peut-être à sa mère ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle est morte en mettant Elena au monde, pour ce que j'en sais, souligna le blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec sa propre mère.

\- Rien n'est plus cruel que cela, déclara Merlin, sentant qu'il s,engageait sur une pente savonneuse. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'Arthur était persuadé d'avoir tué sa mère, alors que la vérité était loin d'être aussi simple.

\- Hum, soupira le prince en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

\- Peut-être avez-vous plus en commun que vous ne croyez, tenta d'éluder le serviteur. Oh... La mauvaise haleine, par exemple ? s'amusa-t-il.

Aussitôt Arthur se releva comme un pantin à ressort qui sort de sa boîte.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

\- Les manières à table : consternantes, poursuivit Merlin, reprenant son badinage.

\- Écoute-moi une minute, s'énerva le prince en se levant.

\- Un excellent sens de l'humour, conclut le brun avant de faire un clin d'oeil malicieux. Non non... Vous avez raison, vous n'avez rien en commun.

Le blond comprit enfin que Merlin se moquait de lui et attrapant un coussin, il le lui lança à la figure :

\- Très drôle !

\- Oups, fit Merlin lorsque le coussin retomba aux pieds du roi qui venait d'entrer.

\- J'ai à te parler. Seul à seul, annonça Uther en lançant un regard lourd de sens en direction du valet, qui fila sans demander son reste. Je tiens absolument à discuter... d'Elena, reprit-il. J'ai conscience que cette situation est tout-à-fait délicate.

\- Il n'y a rien de délicat en elle, contredit Arthur.

\- Lord Godwyn tu le sais n'est pas juste un de mes très bons amis mais... également un allié fidèle de Camelot, expliqua son père.

\- Je n'ai rien contre Lord Godwyn. Je n'ai rien contre Elena ! Sauf le mariage, bouda le prince.

\- Lorsque nous parlons de ton avenir Arthur il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ton bonheur personnel mais du bien-être et de la sécurité de tout Camelot, s'agaça Uther. Tu te marieras tôt ou tard mais plus important encore tu règneras sur ce royaume un jour !

\- Mais je n'ai aucune inclination pour elle, aucune ! s'offusqua le blond.

\- Alors je t'engage vivement à en avoir un peu, conseilla le roi. Une amitié est le minimum pour qu'un mariage de convenance se profile sous les meilleures auspices.

\- De convenance ! Vous …

\- Ton mariage n'est pas un acte anodin, Arthur, c'est un acte politique, et il doit être tactique !

Le prince serra les dents, et se tut. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Il resterait intransigeant. Le regard sévère le fixait comme pour faire entrer durablement le conseil qu'il venait de donner, et après de longues minutes, le roi prit enfin congé, laissant Arthur au bord de la nausée.

-0-0-0-

L'appartement lumineux de la pupille d'Uther avait été agrémenté d'un fauteuil à bascule largement garni de coussins moelleux où la jeune sorcière s'était installée après que sa bonne soit venue prendre son service.

Morgane l'avait docilement laissée choisir sa tenue, l'aider à s'habiller, la coiffer, avant de la mettre devant son petit déjeuner qu'elle avait grignoté sans réussir à l'achever.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous apporte autre chose ? De la brioche ou … ce que vous voulez ? proposa Audrey.

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim, murmura la brune.

\- Mais … il faut manger, pour reprendre des forces. Du porridge ? ou de la soupe ? C'est facile à manger, ça réchauffe, et on peut en manger sans faim particulière.

Morgane sourit légèrement, avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais rester dans ce fauteuil et faire un peu de broderie, autant profiter de ce repos forcé pour m'appliquer.

\- Mais … fit la servante en se tordant les doigts.

\- Par contre, je prendrais volontier de la soupe ce midi, et en attendant du thé ? suggéra la pupille d'Uther.

Audrey eut un large sourire et alla lui chercher son nécessaire de broderie sur le champ. Morgane enfila un nouveau fil sur son aiguille, tandis que la protégée de Léon restait debout à ses cotés.

\- Comptes-tu rester ainsi ? s'étonna Morgane, gênée.

\- Le roi a demandé à ce qu'on ne vous laisse pas seule. Il est très inquiet.

La sorcière secoua la tête.

\- Assied-toi au moins, fit-elle en désignant un siège.

Audrey ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'installer avec précaution sur la chaise.

\- Est-ce … Est-ce que je pourrais … vous poser une question ?

\- Tu n'es pas en train de le faire ? s'amusa Morgane.

Audrey rougit et secoua la tête.

\- Dame Belline m'a demandé si je pouvais l'assister pour ses lectures à la ville basse. Elle se plaint de sa vue. Mais … je suis à votre service.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, accorda Morgane, nostalgique, d'ailleurs je vous accompagnerai volontiers. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas assisté à ces réunions. Quant cela a-t-il lieu ?

\- La prochaine ? Demain, mais bien évidemment, j'irais la fois suivante, fit Audrey en se mordant la lèvre, un peu honteuse.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Sortir prendre l'air me fera sûrement grand bien.

\- Gaius a recommandé le plus grand repos.

\- Je ne compte pas courir ni faire de l'exercice, juste marcher jusqu'à la ville basse, écouter une histoire, puis remonter. Je lui demanderai quand il passera.

Audrey hocha la tête, alors qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et courut ouvrir la porte pour accueillir Gwen. La jeune femme offrit un pâle sourire, et pénétra les appartements.

\- Déjà levée ? Et au travail ? s'étonna-t-elle, e voyant les quelques points que Morgane avait fait en discutant avec sa servante.

\- Oui, je me suis dit que m'occuper serait plus agréable que de rester au lit, répondit la pupille du roi.

\- Tu as eu raison, c'est très régulier, le résultat est beaucoup plus beau que ce que tu fais habituellement, commenta machinalement la métisse, en observant de plus près l'ouvrage, cherchant à reprendre ses marques, après la nouvelle qui lui était tombé dessus comme une massue.

\- Je suppose que je suis plus calme, suggéra Morgane, d'un ton las. Audrey ? Va prévenir Dame Belline que je suis d'accord et profite-en pour demander à Gaius de passer.

\- Bien sûr, Dame Morgane. fit-elle avant de revenir sur ses pas. Euh … Sir Geoffrey de Monmouth … cherche quelqu'un pour l'aider à faire ses inventaires. C'est ponctuel, mais le temps qu'il forme quelqu'un … je pourrais peut-être l'aider en soirée ? tenta la jeune fille, prenant son courage à deux mains.

La sorcière la regarda un peu étonnée.

\- Tu aimes faire l'inventaire ?

\- Je trouve son métier intéressant, reconnut la protégée de Léon.

\- Gwen peut s'occuper de moi l'après-midi et m'aider pour mon coucher, si tu peux tenir le rythme de faire les deux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, proposa Morgane. Guenièvre ?

\- Je te tiens de toute manière compagnie l'après-midi, et ça ne me dérange pas de m'occuper de ton souper et de ton coucher, approuva la métisse, toujours pâle.

\- Merci, rosit de plaisir Audrey avant de courir prévenir Dame Belline, comme on le lui avait demandé.

Guenièvre tira un fauteuil pour se rapprocher de Morgane qui plantait son aiguille de manière régulière en tirant bien sur le fil pour le tendre entre chaque point.

\- Tu ne veux pas une couverture supplémentaire ? Il fait peut-être un peu frais, proposa-t-elle.

\- Non merci, je ne suis pas en sucre, Gwen. Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu étais malade hier ? interrogea Morgane, qui avait remarqué les traits tirés et la pâleur de sa meilleure amie.

\- Non, Uther avait prévenu qu'il resterait à votre chevet et Audrey pouvait prendre le relais, alors je me suis occupée de Merlin.

Morgane sursauta, resserrant sa prise sur son ouvrage, se piquant au passage.

\- Aie, fit-elle, en relevant la main, tandis que Gwen retirait la broderie pour éviter une tâche de sang.

Une pression continue de quelques minutes avec un mouchoir mit fin à la fine coulée de sang.

\- Merlin ? reprit la sorcière, un peu tremblante.

\- Balinor est mort, annonça la dame de compagnie. Merlin n'a pas très bien pris la nouvelle.

\- Il est mort ? reprit, choquée, Morgane.

\- C'est le dragon qui est venu l'annoncer il y a deux nuits.

La nuit où elle avait voulu en finir, compléta mentalement la brune. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Le savait-il quand il l'avait rejetée ?

\- Morgane ?

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est … tellement cruel, éluda son amie.

\- Bref, Léon l'a ramené chez moi dans un état catatonique, il a commencé à faire des cauchemars et à faire de la fièvre. Gaius a préféré que je continue de m'en occuper.

\- Je suis navrée … tu … lui présenteras mes condoléances, buta Morgane sur les mots.

\- Bien sûr, sourit tristement Gwen.

\- Tu n'as pas la forme, toi, remarqua la brune.

\- Ce n'est rien, réfuta la métisse, préférant ne pas aborder le sujet "Lord Godwyn est en visite/Arthur doit épouser sa fille".

\- Si tu le dis, fit Morgane, suffisamment fine pour savoir que Gwen n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

\- Est-ce que … le moral va mieux ? osa alors demander Guenièvre.

La sorcière la regarda un peu perdue. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui posait une question aussi directe sur sa tentative de suicide.

Elle-même ne se souvenait qu'à peine de cette soirée. La douleur du rejet, l'incompréhension de la réaction de Merlin et l'absurdité de la situation l'avaient plongée dans une torpeur cotonneuse et glacée.

La seule chose qui l'obsédait était la certitude d'être seule au monde et de n'avoir rien à perdre. Pourtant elle s'était rendue comme un fantôme dans la chambre de son père, recherchant sans vraiment le comprendre une aide quelconque. Et elle était venue. Son geste avait été interrompu et une bulle de chaleur l'avait enfin entourée.

Le reste était encore plus confus. Probablement à cause des potions calmantes que Gaius lui avait donné.

À l'heure actuelle, elle se rendait compte que, même si son père ne la reconnaissait pas, il avait quand même été là quand elle en avait eu besoin et ça lui réchauffait étrangement le coeur, éclairant d'un oeil nouveau le roi.

\- Je me sens sereine, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Et c'était vrai, elle se sentait plus calme. Un peu comme un ressort détendu. Pourtant Guenièvre la fixait toujours d'un air grave, alors elle poursuivit.

\- Je me rends compte que je me suis noyée dans un verre d'eau. J'ai été trop impulsive. J'ai la triste tendance à oublier ceux qui m'aime quand je suis blessée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? tenta la métisse.

Morgane se figea, se sentant idiote, soudainement. Tout ça parce qu'un garçon ne l'aimait pas ? Son visage se fendit soudain, et elle éclata en sanglot.

\- Il ne m'aime pas, tu sais … souffla-t-elle, secouée de larmes.

\- Oh Morgane ! enlaça la métisse. Je ne crois pas que ce soit si simple …

-0-0-0-

Elena était avachie dans un fauteuil, regardant sa gouvernante achever de vider leur malle.

\- On va devoir souper avec eux ? soupira la jeune fille qui ne rêvait que de retirer sa robe qui l'entravait.

\- Non, votre père ira souper seul avec le roi, j'ai argué que vous seriez fatiguée.

\- Oh merci ! s,enthousiasma la jeune fille qui sauta au coup de Grunhilda.

\- Ça suffit, laissez-moi tranquille ! se dégagea la vieille femme. J'ai dit que vous deviez vous reposer, pas m'assommer !

\- Vous voulez que je dorme ? soupira la jeune princesse, tout de suite moins enthousiaste.

\- Vous pourriez lire ? J'ai pris ces livres, proposa la gouvernante.

\- De l'histoire, de la rhétorique et de la poésie, grimaça Elena.

\- Et ceci … ?

\- Un livre de mathématique ! s'éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, ça au moins c'est plus intéressant.

La blonde se jeta sur son lit, avec l'ouvrage et se mit à tourner les pages avec satisfaction.

-0-0-0-

La chaleur ambiante de la pièce le rendait presque malade, mais Berthe était tellement contente qu'il soit venu lui demander de préparer le buffet de mariage, qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à la conversation.

Il avait d'abord été se renseigner pour la robe auprès de la gouvernante qui avait fait une grimace très élaborée indiquant que la garde-robe de la jeune femme était loin de pouvoir aider. Du coup il avait prit les mensurations, et demandant de l'aide à Dame Belline, elle lui avait fourni une robe blanche à la coupe très simple, et lui avait conseillé de la confier à Edith à la ville basse, qui serait plus à même d'améliorer le modèle.

Sa course s'était poursuivi avec l'étape aux cuisines, mais sa liste était loin d'être finie et il commençait à se demander comment échapper à la femme aux formes généreuses.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Audrey entra avec son lourd plateau.

\- Mais elle n'a rien mangé ! s'écria la cuisinière, déçue, en voyant le plateau revenir plein.

\- Dame Morgane n'a pas très faim, mais elle a mangé toute la soupe et un peu de pain.

\- C'est déjà pas mal, commenta Sir Léon.

Audrey lui sourit, contente de sa maîtresse et d'avoir réussi à la faire manger plus qu'au matin.

\- Je voulais vous prévenir que c'est Dame Guenièvre qui s'occupera du souper, ce soir. Je vais aider Sir Geoffrey pour l'inventaire.

\- Décidément ! soupira la cuisinière. Dans ce cas, apporte-lui cet encas, il a encore oublié de venir manger.

\- Bien sûr, sourit la servante.

\- Je vais en profiter pour t'accompagner, je dois te demander quelques renseignements pour la décoration de la salle de fête, profita Léon, bondissant sur l'occasion de s'échapper.

\- La salle de fête ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Pour le mariage du prince avec la princesse Elena, se réjouit Berthe, retournant à son livre de recette, je suis en train de faire le menu. Et puis on lance les marinades.

Penchée sur son livre, elle ne remarqua pas le profond étonnement de la servante qui leva les yeux vers le chevalier en recherche de réponse. Celui-ci fit un signe vers la porte pour lui indiquer qu'il lui expliquerait hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Merci encore, Berthe ! fit le chevalier, tandis qu'Audrey prenait le plateau pour le bibliothécaire.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, la laissant manipuler avec aisance le lourd objet.

\- Le prince Arthur va épouser la princesse ? Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle, ne pouvant y croire.

\- Guenièvre ne vous a rien dit ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Non, mais j'ai été envoyée en courses à plusieurs reprises, reconnut Audrey. C'est tellement triste !

\- Pour Gwen ? comprit le chevalier.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se raidit la jeune fille, pensant à tort qu'elle venait de trahir de le secret d'une de ses maîtresses.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je lui ai annoncé. J'ignorais … soupira-t-il, toujours attristé d'avoir causé de la peine à son amie d'enfance.

Audrey le regarda avec admiration, sentant l'empathie sous-jacente dans le commentaire. Elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle sait que vous ne vouliez pas la blesser. Cette situation était … à prévoir, malheureusement. Le prince ne peut épouser qu'une princesse, n'est-ce pas ? Pour des raisons politiques, il est nécessaire de renforcer les liens avec les alliés. C'est ce que les livres d'histoire de Sir Geoffrey montrent en tout cas.

\- Certes, soupira le chevalier. Plus on monte dans les classes sociales, plus les contraintes de ce genre s'imposent, remarqua-t-il, pensant à leur propre situation.

\- Je suis sûre que le prince ne se laissera pas faire, Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il l'observe. Vous avez vu au bal d'anniversaire de Morgane ?

Léon la fixa et sourit, avant de lancer son interrogatoire sur la décoration qu'il devait mettre en place. La journée se terminait dans quelques heures et il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail.

-0-0-0-

La nuit était effectivement très vite tombée, et presque l'entièreté de Camelot dormait à présent à l'exception de quelques serviteurs zélés, comme Merlin ou Audrey.

La princesse invitée dormait déjà, bien que son sommeil soit loin d'être paisible. Grimaçante, la jeune fille se tordait dans tous les sens. La gouvernante arriva bien vite à ses cotés, rassurante.

\- Là là, ma chère enfant... Bientôt tout cela sera oublié, allons.

Elle sortit une poudre d'une petite bourse et la jeta sur la jeune fille faisant apparaître la tête d'un sidhe à la place de son visage. Aussitôt Elena se calma et reprit un sommeil régulier.

La vieille femme hocha la tête, satisfaite. Elle attrapa un châle et se glissa hors des appartements, sortant discrètement du château pour rejoindre le lac d'Avalon. Elle traversa le bois en soufflant, gênée par sa corpulence, mais parvint sans autre problème la rive.

Après quelques secondes où elle reprit son souffle, Grunhilda prononça la vieille formule runique qui lui permettait d'entrer en contact avec le monde des sidhes qui se mirent à apparaître à la surface de l'eau, tandis que son apparence changeait, sa peau se couvrant de pustules.

-0-0-0-

Loin de se douter de la menace qui planait de nouveau sur la tête d'Arthur, son serviteur revenait auprès de Gaius après une journée teintée de tristesse et de fausse joie.

Arthur avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas se comporter comme le prince arrogant et désordonné qu'il pouvait être, mais il avait eu des difficultés à garder sa joie de vivre après l'allocution paternelle. Merlin avait tenté de le dérider, forçant le trait, ayant la tête ailleurs. Il avait évité autant que possible l'aile où se trouvaient les appartements de Morgane et Audrey.

Chaque fois qu'il passait près de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à sa chambre, il sentait le poids de la culpabilité remonter à la surface. Être occupé l'empêchait de penser à la déclaration de Morgane, à son effroi, à son geste, et la terrible nouvelle que Kilg' lui avait apporté. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette soirée, la bile lui remontait dans le gosier.

Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte comme à son habitude. Gaius releva aussitôt la tête, soucieux de prendre des nouvelles de son protégé.

\- Merlin ! Tu rentres tard.

\- Arthur n'était pas d'humeur à rester seul. Vous savez ce qu'Uther a décidé ?

\- J'en ai entendu parler. L'organisation du mariage prend de l'ampleur au sein du château. C'est un vrai branle-bas de combat dans les couloirs.

\- J'espère que Guenièvre ne l'a pas appris par hasard, fit le jeune homme.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle saura faire face, Merlin. Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, je ne dois pas épouser une princesse, moi, voulut éluder le sorcier.

\- Merlin …

\- J'ai peur … de la rencontrer. C'est de ma faute si elle … s'interrompit le plus jeune.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, … rassura le vieil homme. Je pensais …

\- Je ne veux pas y penser, conclut Merlin, en prenant une cuillère et commençant à manger doucement.

\- Merlin … je me disais, tu pourrais peut-être demander un congé, aller voir ta mère, proposa le médecin.

\- Mmhm.

\- Tu ne peux pas éviter le sujet en permanence … s'inquiéta Gaius.

\- Il est mort et on ne peut rien y faire. Arthur a besoin de moi, répondit Merlin, avant de se lever. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

\- Merlin !

\- C'est trop dur, Gaius, fit le jeune homme au bord des larmes, avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre.

Gaius soupira. C'était déjà un début.

-0-0-0-

Au lac d'Avalon, le roi des sidhes venait d'apparaître devant la gouvernante.

\- J'espère très sincèrement que tu m'apportes d'excellentes nouvelles !

\- Les pères ont décidé de célébrer le mariage ! se rengorgea la créature.

\- Nous avons attendu vraiment très très longtemps ce moment... se félicita le sidhe.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple question de jours désormais, votre gracieuse Majesté. votre patience est récompensée aujourd'hui, votre honorable Majesté.

\- Qu'en est-il de la fille ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Elle est loin de se douter qu'une de nos fées a trouvé refuge en elle ! Une fée qui attend d'apparaître… reconnut Grunhilda.

\- Mais cela ne saurait en aucun cas se produire avant que son mariage avec Arthur ne soit enfin célébré ! rappela sèchement le souverain à la peau bleue.

\- Alors ça sera bientôt chose faite c'est une promesse ! Et c'est ainsi que votre désir le plus cher sera exaucé : voir enfin l'un des vôtres agir au sein de Camelot... C'est un Sidhe qui sera Reine ! promit la gouvernante d'Elena.

-0-0-0-

La soirée s'était terminée avec un bon verre d'eau de vie et dans la bonne humeur, aussi il s'expliqua pas pourquoi, une fois Godwyn parti, il s'était relevé et dirigé comme par réflexe vers les appartements de sa fille.

Il frappa doucement à la porte, ignorant si oui ou non elle dormait. Poussant la porte, il entra dans une chambre où la nuit était déjà bien installée. Dans le grand lit, la silhouette fragile de Morgane se dessinait. Il s'approcha, vérifiant qu'elle dormait.

Un soulagement se répandit en lui lorsqu'enfin il constata la respiration régulière de la sorcière. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Il avança la main vers une mèche qui se promenait sur la joue de la jeune fille, avant de retenir son geste puis d'enfin se décider à la remettre en place derrière son oreille, avant de sortir aussi discrètement qu'il était entré.

Morgane ouvrit alors les yeux, laissant glisser une larme à son tour. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Ces élans les plus tendres se faisaient toujours dans l'ombre… Le comportement d'Uther ne faisait que la désarçonner.

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	38. Le changellin - Part 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Le complot des Sidhes**

-0-0-0-

Le matin réveilla la population de Camelot avec beaucoup de douceur, bien que certains eussent préférer que la nuit se poursuive. Le prince soupira en voyant les rayons balayer le sol de sa chambre. Ça ne servait plus à rien d'espérer s'endormir, Merlin ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Gwen se faisait la même réflexion dans sa petite chaumière. Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer, essayant en vain de se raisonner. Elle savait depuis fort longtemps qu'Arthur devrait épouser une princesse. Il y avait pourtant une grande différence entre le savoir et y être confrontée.

Dans sa petite chambre, Merlin, quant à lui enfilait avec lassitude sa veste. Il rêvait de retourner s'allonger et de passer la journée au lit. Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller correctement ou à trouver de l'énergie. La journée allait être longue.

Assise sur d'épais coussins et couvertures dans l'alcôve crée par l'appui de fenêtre de ses appartements, Morgane éteignit la bougie dont elle avait usé pour lire l'ouvrage que Sir Geoffrey lui avait apporté pour la remercier du 'prêt' de sa bonne. Cela l'avait occupée durant sa longue insomnie. Elle reposa le livre sur la petite table et se releva, les membres un peu raides par sa longue position assise. Lentement, elle rejoignit la porte et pria un des gardes de lui faire monter du thé. Inutile de réveiller déjà sa bonne juste parce qu'elle ne dormait pas non ?

Un grognement retentit dans la chambre de Sir Léon. L'homme massa machinalement sa nuque, essayant de faire disparaître la douleur qui s'était installée pendant qu'il dormait sur le coin de la table. Humm il avait bavé sur sa dernière page de notes ! Préparer un mariage en deux jours N'ÉTAIT PAS une bonne idée. Néanmoins il avait un plan qui semblait somme toute fonctionner. Peut-être devrait-il demander l'assentiment de Morgane ?

Un coup violent sortit de son sommeil la jeune servante qui bailla effrontément, se relevant difficilement, les cheveux hirsutes dressés sur sa tête.

\- Hum, oui ?

\- Dame Morgane est réveillée, elle demande du thé, ordonna un garde, mal embouché qui se refusait à effectuer la tâche d'une servante quoique lui ai ordonné la première Dame de Camelot.

\- Je viens tout de suite, se leva vivement la jeune fille, tanguant légèrement sur ses jambes, tandis qu'elle s'habillait à toute vitesse.

Oui le soleil avait fait son office en réveillant la cité, mais certains réveils étaient plus durs que les autres.

-0-0-0-

\- Debout les morts, s'écria sans grand enthousiasme Merlin, en entrant dans les appartements d'Arthur. Poussant du dos la porte, les bras chargés du plateau contenant le petit déjeuner du prince, il était loin de faire preuve d'élégance.

\- Oh quel enthousiasme Merlin, réfrène toi, tu vas réveiller tout le château!, grogna le prince, qui boudait en chien de fusil sur son lit, déjà habillé.

\- Vous vous êtes habillé ? fit surpris le valet.

\- Mal dormi, soupira Arthur en se relevant, la tête boudeuse.

\- Recouchez-vous alors, je dirai à votre père que vous vous sentez souffrant.

\- Il penserait que je me défile. Il veut que je passe du temps avec la princesse Elena. Il paraît qu'elle aime monter à cheval, aussi je pensais à une balade à cheval ? Tu nous accompagneras ? Je ne veux pas rester seul avec elle … fit le prince en ouvrant les yeux, tremblant presque de dégoût.

\- Elle n'est pas si affreuse que ça … Elle manque juste … de finesse. Et de toute façon, je suis votre valet, je suis censé vous suivre partout. D'autant que ce ne serait vraiment pas approprié qu'elle vous suive sans chaperon !

Arthur attrapa un coussin et le jeta sur le jeune homme qui se contenta de le réceptionner au lieu de l'éviter.

\- Et si votre père rentrait encore sans crier gare ?

\- Je suis pas le seul à avoir mal dormi ! fit le prince, en désignant la triste mine de son serviteur.

Merlin haussa les épaules, indifférent et désigna le repas.

\- Vous devriez manger avant que votre porridge ne soit froid.

\- Erk du porridge, se plaignit le blond. Mange avec moi. Assied toi! tu fais peur à voir. on pourrait en mettre deux comme toi dans tes vêtements!

\- Très drôle, répondit Merlin en s'avachissant sur le siège.

\- C'est à cause de Balinor ? tenta Arthur, se rappelant un peu qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des raisons d'être morose.

Merlin lui jeta un regard noir, peu enclin à reprendre la conversation qu'il avait entamé la veille avec Gaius. Le prince leva les mains au ciel, vaincu.

\- Ça va, je n'ai rien dit, je ne faisais que prendre des nouvelles.

\- J'veux pas en parler, marmonna le valet qui se leva et reprit le plateau.

\- Hé ! j'ai pas fini. N'en parles pas si tu veux pas, mais laisse-moi manger. Et puis prends cette cuillère. Allez. Berthe va s'offusquer si le plateau ne revient pas vide.

Merlin prit l'ustensile et la plongea dans le bol de porridge, d'un air peu enthousiaste. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de manger.

-0-0-0-

La servante finissait de coiffer habilement sa maîtresse, revêtue de sa robe bleue et mauve aux reflets brillants si intense. Elle lui avait consciencieusement natté les cheveux, après les avoir brossé jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent souples et brillants.

\- Vous avez mieux mangé ce matin, remarqua Audrey.

\- Oui, mais j'ai eu bien des difficultés à dormir. Il faudra demander une potion somnifère à Gaius. Et puis sortir m'aérer, ça m'aidera à me fatiguer.

\- Vous auriez dû lire un peu, ça m'aide à m'endormir.

\- Je l'ai fait, sourit la pupille du roi en admirant son reflet dans le miroir tandis que la servante attachait son collier. Je l'ai même terminé, tu pourras lui ramener.

\- Bien sûr. Je vous en ramènerai d'autres ?

\- Je pense que la lecture va devenir ma grande amie dans les jours à venir.

\- On peut demander à Gaius l'autorisation de vous promener à cheval ? Si Guenièvre vous accompagne et que vous maintenez une vitesse raisonnable, il sera peut-être d'accord… proposa la jeune fille.

On frappa à la porte, et Guenièvre pénétra dans les appartements, le visage un peu pâlot, mais souriante.

\- Tu arrives à temps ! se réjouit Morgane. On allait rejoindre Dame Belline à la ville Basse, Audrey va faire la lecture aux enfants. Et après nous irons demander l'autorisation de monter à Gaius. Très gentiment, je promets. L'inactivité m'empêche de trouver le sommeil, et c'est une idée d'Audrey !

Guenièvre sourit un peu plus largement, le rouge lui revenant un peu aux joues.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Et puis même sans monter, on peut se promener, ça ne peut faire que du bien.

-0-0-0-

Merlin caressa doucement les naseaux du cheval d'Arthur, avant de le prendre par le licol et le sortir de son box, suivi par son propre cheval et Terrence, le palefrenier qui amenait une monture douce pour la jeune fille.

Arthur prit la bride du cheval au pelage blanc, et tendit la main pour aider Elena qui venait d'arriver près de lui.

\- Permettez-moi de vous aider ? proposa-t-il.

\- Oh non de grâce, je peux faire ça sans difficulté ! fit-elle en montant fort adroitement sur la monture.

C'est à cet instant que surgirent le petit groupe de femmes qui sortait de la cité, Morgane haussant un sourcil surpris devant la jeune femme débraillée dans sa tenue jaune citron, Gwen pâlissant et Audrey se mordant la lèvre devant la gêne de la Dame de compagnie.

\- Mais… fit Arthur, désarçonné par le comportement de la fille de Lord Goldwyn.

\- Allons-y ! le pressa-t-elle, lançant au galop sa monture, forçant le jeune homme à monter vivement, apercevant seulement alors du coin de l'oeil Guenièvre. Il déglutit et lança sa monture. Il ne valait mieux pas laisser la princesse seule.

\- Qui est-ce ? fit Morgane, intriguée.

\- La fille de Lord Goldwyn, précisa Gwen.

\- j'ai aidé à la préparation de sa chambre, précisa Audrey, en se mordant la lèvre, un peu gênée d'en parler devant Gwen. Le roi désire qu'elle et le prince se marie …

La métisse se raidit, Morgane se tournant vivement vers cette dernière, tandis que son amie détournait le regard.

\- Quoi ! Mais …

\- Nous devrions y aller, Morgane, éluda sa dame de compagnie. Dame Belline va nous attendre.

\- Bien sûr, fit-elle, mortifiée par la peine que son amie lui avait cachée. Aussi reprit-elle sa route, son regard rencontrant celui de Merlin, figé depuis quelques minutes sur la jeune femme. La dépression l'avait rendue encore plus pâle faisant ressortir de plein fouet sa beauté.

Il déglutit quand les yeux de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les siens, ses joues rosissant de honte. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, ravalant quelques larmes, et dissimulant son émotion en grimpant sur sa propre monture, qu'il venait de charger d'un panier de provisions.

Morgane le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, provoquant l'inquiétude de ses amies. Elle secoua la tête, et les rassura.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai … été surprise.

Guenièvre comprit aussitôt ce qui l'avait troublée, tandis qu'Audrey fonçait les sourcils. Était-ce Merlin qui avait perturbé sa maîtresse ? Elle retint son interrogation, mais mit l'information de coté. Cela lui rappelait l'histoire de la lettre…

-0-0-0-

Les arbres défilaient à une allure terrible comme pour attester de la vitesse prise par Elena. Aussi Arthur se mit-il à hurler :

\- Moins vite !

-Vous plaisantez ? répondit-elle en criant avant d'enfin parvenir à une clairière où elle accéda enfin au désir du prince : elle stoppa l'élan de sa monture.

\- Vous montez très bien cheval. Je suis impressionné, reconnut le blond. Or je ne le suis pas aisément.

\- Oh... Moi non plus au demeurant. Et... je l'ai pas été ! se mit-elle à rire avant de lui donner un grand coup à l'épaule. Euh... J'ai commencé lorsque j'étais enfant. Hélas, je ne monte pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Les princesses s'en abstiennent... Apparemment ma mère était une excellente cavalière ! ... Je l'ai pas connue.., commença-t-elle à déblatérer avant de s'arrêter, pensive. Elle se demandait toujours si le portrait que son père en faisait était réaliste ou pas.

\- Nous sommes au moins deux, sourit faiblement le prince. Je n'ai pas connu la mienne non plus... et vous... ? enfin moi je.. je me demande constamment si je lui ressemble. Et quant à mon père, j'espère que je n'ai pas tout de lui en fait ! avoua Arthur.

\- Oh non rassurez-vous ! Oh mais... Je veux pas dire que ça serait mal pour autant... s'embarrassa la jeune femme.

-Hum. fit-il, reprenant constance après ses confidences. Bon, vous êtes victorieuse pour une bonne raison, rit-il Je me suis arrêté une minute pour cueillir une rose.

Il sortit la rose de sa ceinture où il l'avait fixée, faisant naître un sourire de joie sur le visage d'Elena.

\- Oh… Merci, c'est trop gentil à vous elle est... merci, elle est, elle est... magnifique ! s'enthousiasma la princesse qui porta la fleur à son nez pour en respirer avidement le parfum ce qui la fit éternuer de manière peu élégante.

C'est à cet instant que surgit le valet.

\- Souhaitez-vous rester là ? demanda-t-il, désignant le panier de pique-nique.

\- Merlin ! s'écria le prince avant de se mettre à chuchoter : Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? Ne me laisse plus jamais seul avec elle !

\- Vous chevauchiez aussi vite que le vent, fit-il de concert. Et j'ai cru que vous vouliez un peu d'intimité ! sourit avec gouaille le sorcier.

\- N'oublie pas que personne n'aime les petits malins, Merlin ! s'énerva le prince.

Le sorcier sourit avec amusement et s'avança vers la princesse, déposant le panier et sortant une immense couverture.

\- J'ai apporté des rafraîchissements et de quoi vous sustenter, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce repas. La cuisinière de Camelot est un cordon bleu extraordinaire, vanta le brun.

Elena sourit largement.

\- Oh merci ! J'avais justement faim !

Sur cette déclaration elle se laissa tomber avec inélégance sur la couverture, les yeux brillants de joie à la vue des mets qui sortaient du panier.

-0-0-0-

Les applaudissement retentirent violemment sur la petite place du marché. La plupart des marchands se joignant aux cris joyeux des enfants.

\- On dirait qu'ils ont apprécié votre performance, fit une vielle dame aux cheveux blancs dont le chignon vaporeux était recouvert en partie par un fichu de dentelle noire et grise qui retombait avec grâce sur sa robe noire stricte qui pourtant n'enlevait rien à la douceur du visage ridé.

\- Oh j'espère … sourit largement la servante, qui rangeait soigneusement le livre dans son panier.

\- C'était merveilleux, Audrey. Je suis ravie que vous ayez demandé son aide, Dame Belline.

\- Les gens qui aiment lire savent généralement faire profiter les autres de leur amour de la lecture, commenta la vielle femme. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez assez bien pour assister à ce divertissement.

\- Il fait tout de même un peu froid, il serait bon de rentrer se réchauffer, proposa la métisse.

\- Oh non ! Il fait tellement doux encore … réfuta Morgane. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un thé chez toi avant de faire un petit tour ?

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, mes enfants, filez boire votre thé, je vais rejoindre mes propres appartements.

\- Je sais bien que ma maison n'est pas très … adaptée à quelqu'un de votre qualité, mais je serai ravie de vous offrir le thé. Nous ne pouvons vous laisser remonter seule.

\- C'est fort aimable, Dame Guenièvre, et je n'irais jamais penser que votre maison n'est pas charmante. Seulement j'aimerais rentrer rejoindre mon appartement. À mon âge, on aime ses habitudes.

\- Dans ce cas, je puis peut-être vous raccompagner ? proposa la servante. Je reviendrais ensuite ?

\- Non, fit Morgane, raccompagne Dame Belline, puis tu iras voir Gaius pour une potion somnifère, comme ça tu pourras rejoindre Sir Geoffrey tout de suite, si tu le désires.

\- Comme c'est aimable de laisser Audrey aider ce cher Monmouth ! commenta la vieille noble. Mais peut-être est-ce un peu pénible de travailler à deux services.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit sourit malicieusement Morgane, mais elle tient à l'aider. Sous peu, Sir Geoffrey va me voler ma servante pour en faire son assistante, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ah ! ce serait dommage. Elle me semble bien compétente. Sur ce, je m'en retourne au château. Ne traînez pas trop. Je suis certaine que cela fera plaisir au prince d'avoir votre compagnie pendant le banquet avec Lord Goldwyn et sa fille.

Morgane fixa interdite la noble. Comment diable ? Mais déjà Dame Belline grimpait vivement la chaussée menant à la ville haute, suivie d'Audrey.

\- Elle est impressionnante, souffla Gwen.

\- Certes, conclut la pupille d'Uther.

-0-0-0-

La mantille en crochet blanc duveteux que Dame Belline portait pour agrémenter sa tenue glissa sur le sol au moment où les deux jeunes femmes traversaient le pont-levis.

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Votre étole ! s'exclama Audrey en se précipitant pour rattraper le tissu avant que le vent ne l'emporte vers les douves.

Sa main attrapa fermement la mantille au moment où elle passait par dessus le pont, évitant le pire.

\- Quelle agilité, mais faites attention, c'est terriblement glissant !

La bonne se releva en souriant, se tenant avec fermeté à la chaîne qui tenait le pont-levis en place.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Belline, répondit-elle avec douceur. Par contre, fit-elle en tendant la mantille. Je vous la rends, cette chaîne est vraiment sale, je ne voudrais pas la tâcher, fit Audrey en montrant l'état de son autre main, repérant soudain la tâche verte mousseuse qui recouvrait sa robe, elle s'écria : Oh non !

\- Si vous allez la laver tout de suite avec du savon et beaucoup d'huile de coude, vous devriez récupérer cette tâche, fit Dame Belline. Et je vous en offrirai une autre … c'est de ma faute.

\- Mais non, voyons, c'est le pont-levis qu'il faudrait laver.

\- Je doute que le roi trouve utile de faire laver un pont-levis traversé tout le temps par des chevaux et des bottes crottées, s'amusa la vieille dame, poursuivant sa route. Tiens on dirait que le prince est revenu de sa promenade avec la princesse Elena.

\- C'est une jolie jeune femme, commenta Audrey.

\- Certes, je dirais qu'elle a l'air gentille aussi, et je me flatte de savoir qu'elle est intelligente et cultivée. Malheureusement ils ne se plaisent pas.

Audrey écarquilla les yeux et se pencha vers la noble.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle manque de … grâce, je trouve et Arthur fronce le nez chaque fois qu'elle tombe : attendez, justement et observez :

Arthur était effectivement en train d'aider la jeune fille à descendre de sa monture.

\- Merci. J'ai passé un moment exquis, répondit-elle poliment.

\- Hum mais moi aussi ! fit le blond obligeamment, le nez se fronçant déjà un peu, rétrospectivement en pensant à ses manières à table à laquelle il avait assisté quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Je vous reverrai vite j'espère, fit Elena en prenant son bras, ayant réellement apprécié sa compagnie. C'était comme avoir un ami ! Pour une fois, elle avait discuté avec quelqu'un sans être mal à l'aise. Mieux elle avait parlé de sa mère !

\- Hum, je l'espère aussi, répondit mal à l'aise le jeune homme, méprenant la jeune femme.

Elena sourit et partit rejoindre ses appartements, avant de soudainement glisser et manquer de tomber.

Arthur fronça du nez tandis que Merlin poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Ahlala !

\- Cette fois Merlin, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! commenta Arthur. Elle est désespérante. À la fois charmante et … complètement décalée par rapport à la réalité de leur société.

\- Oh il l'a fait ! s'exclama Audrey.

\- Il a tellement l'habitude d'être entourée de jeunes femmes sûre d'elle et gracieuse, telle que Morgane et Guenièvre qu'Elena ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Vous pensez que cette maladresse, c'est un manque d'assurance ?

\- Probablement, en partie. Mais c'est vrai que c'est étrange. On dirait qu'elle ne maîtrise pas son propre corps, c'est très troublant.

Audrey hocha la tête, pensive.

\- Bien je vais rejoindre mes appartements, ma bonne va prendre le relais. Quant à vous, allez nettoyer cette robe. Ce serait dommage de la perdre. Décidément Dame Morgane a beaucoup de goût.

La protégée de Léon eut un large sourire de fierté devant le compliment envers sa maîtresse et après une petite révérence, se pressa vers ses appartements pour changer de tenue.

-0-0-0-

\- J'irais à ce banquet pour ne pas laisser Arthur seul face à son père et son futur-beau-père devant toute la cour. Et je pourrais me faire une idée d'elle comme ça.

\- Ce serait mieux que je t'accompagne, glissa Gwen, déjà en train de pâlir à cette proposition.

\- Si je me sens mal, je demanderai à Arthur de me ramener. Ainsi je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu te te fasses du mal en assistant à ce souper.

\- Morgane …

\- Chut, je sais ce que je fais, et puis les ordres du médecin sont formels, je dois absolument reprendre des habitudes saines. M'enfermer chez moi n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Merlin sera au service, rappela Gwen.

\- Non, justement. Arthur a demandé à ce qu'il en soit dispensé. Ce sont les serviteurs de mon … Uther qui s'en chargeront, contra malicieusement la brune.

Gwen la fixa surprise, retenant sans comprendre l'hésitation et l'utilisation étrange du 'mon', quand s'était-elle renseignée sur le personnel qui servirait ce soir ?

\- Arthur m'a fait porter un billet avec l'information et une supplication. Et puis j'aimerais que tu ailles lui tenir compagnie pendant que j'y serais.

\- Tu veux que je tienne compagnie à Merlin ? s'étonna la métisse.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nos relations sont … c'est ton ami, et il a besoin de toi en ce moment. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de perdre un père, souffla Morgane.

\- Tu es tellement gentille, fit la dame de compagnie en enlaçant la pupille du roi. J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que …

\- Je ne tiens pas à en parler, Gwen. J'ai été stupide et je ne veux plus …

\- Mais tu ignores des choses, interrompit la métisse. il est important que…

\- S'il te plaît. N'en parlons plus, implora la brune.

Guenièvre se mordit la lèvre. Morgane ignorait que Merlin était encore amoureux d'une jeune femme morte, et incapable de répondre à ses attentes. Pourtant elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet.

\- Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'arrive jamais à ouvrir ce fermoir. J'aimerais changer de bijoux pour cette soirée.

\- Bien sûr, fit Guenièvre, déglutissant.

Habilement elle retira le collier, ajusta la robe, remit le nouveau en place, et sortit un lourd châle douillet qu'elle avait fait ressortir de la garde-robe d'hiver.

\- Tu rigoles, je ne vais pas porter ça !

\- Gaius a aussi dit de faire attention à ne pas attraper froid. Il dit que votre santé est encore fragile.

\- Hum, mais il ne va pas avec ma tenue … se plaignit Morgane.

\- Non, c'est le plus chaud et le plus doux.

\- Tu es cruelle, fit la jeune fille en prenant le châle et s'en enveloppant.

Gwen eut un léger sourire et laissa Morgane rejoindre la salle à manger, le regard un peu absent.

La brune lui sourit une dernière fois et se glissa dans le couloir, suivie par les gardes qui surveillaient ses appartements. Uther veillait au grain. Elle était bien entourée, pourtant le sentiment de solitude continuait de la cheviller. Elle se rendait bien compte de l'inquiétude de ses amis, tout en percevant la différence de traitement. Oh bien sûr Gwen se comportait comme d'habitude, mais elle lui cachait des choses, elle n'avait pas osé lui parler de sa tristesse et de son désarroi en apprenant les fiançailles d'Arthur. Tout comme Arthur n'était pas venu se plaindre chez elle comme à son habitude. Elle avait le sentiment que Gaius l'évitait. Chaque question relevant de sa santé était résolue par une course de sa servante.

Merlin … était une énigme qu'elle n'avait plus envie de résoudre. Même Audrey … elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'affirmer, c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne voulait pas pour autant perdre sa servante. Trop de changement, trop de … nouvelles déstabilisantes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire de cette information : Qu'Uther soit son père était … tellement étrange. En parler à ses amis serait la chose à faire, puisqu'on avait décidé de rester franc. Pourtant personne ne l'était plus. N'est-ce pas ? Et cela ferait tellement de mal à Arthur …

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Ses idées étaient trop confuses pour arriver à prendre des décisions. Autant rejoindre les convives et laisser tout ça derrière elle.

-0-0-0-

Assis dans le fauteuil de Gaius, Merlin s'était enroulé dans une couverture, tentant de lire sans grande conviction son livre de magie. Le feu rougeoyait, engourdissant ses membres, et le faisant papillonner des yeux. Il se sentait bien. Le sorcier referma le livre, et d'un éclat doré, ce dernier retourna dans sa cache, pendant qu'il se pelotonnait un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

Il s'endormait tout à fait quand des coups retentirent sur la porte. Le jeune homme grogna. Tout le monde savait que Gaius était au banquet non ? Peut-être que s'il ne bougeait pas, l'intrus partirait ?

Non, Il venait d'entrer.

\- Merlin ? appela la voix douce.

\- Gwen ?

\- Ah tu es là, fit-elle en s'approchant. Tu dormais déjà ?

\- Presque, souffla-t-il, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir son sourire de façade.

\- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rejoindre ton lit, alors, proposa-t-elle.

\- Froid, réfuta-t-il.

\- Je vais te faire un peu de thé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas au banquet ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas, toi ? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Gaius et Arthur ont pensé que j'avais besoin de repos. Pourtant avec une lune pareille, Gaius aurait dû me demander d'aller cueillir des mauves ce soir. C'est la saison et son stock est quasiment vide.

\- Et tu aurais voulu le faire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais qu'on ne me traite pas comme un bébé.

\- Si tu veux, on peut y aller ensemble ? proposa la métisse. Ça ira plus vite ainsi.

\- Il ne fait pas encore assez tard. Il faut attendre minuit, quand la lune est au plus haut.

\- Dans ce cas, je te tiens compagnie.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au banquet ? coupa Merlin, agaçé qu'on vienne encore lui tenir la main.

\- Morgane pense que ça me rendrait triste.

\- Oh ! souffla le sorcier.

\- Et elle m'a dit que ce serait gentil de te tenir compagnie … glissa la dame de compagnie.

\- Je ne pense pas que Mor… je ne pense pas qu'elle ait une haute opinion de moi, surtout en ce moment, reprit-il amèrement.

\- Elle compatis à ta perte. Elle a perdu son père quand elle avait dix ans, souviens-toi. Oh, bien sûr elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas, et même qu'elle te dégoute, pourusivit-elle sur un ton badin , mais elle ignore que ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'en fait tu es juste encore amoureux de Freya …

Merlin rougit violemment, serrant les poings. Guenièvre posa une main apaisante sur ces derniers pour le détendre.

\- Je suis navrée, Merlin. Cela fait beaucoup de deuils.

Il releva la tête un peu surpris.

\- Gaius m'en a parlé. Il ne m'a pas tout dit, préférant que tu le fasses quand tu seras prêt, mais il faut que tu comprennes que si nous sommes 'sur ton dos' c'est parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Garder toute cette tristesse en toi ne peut te faire que du mal. Regarde Morgane, au lieu de venir se confier, elle a failli commettre l'irréparable! On vous aime tant ! Nous aimerions tous partager vos peines et aider à les soulager.

Merlin la regarda d'un oeil neuf, comme si une voile venait de se déchirer et il éclata soudain en sanglot.

\- Ils me manquent tant !

Guenièvre le prit dans ses bras, le consolant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-0-0-0-

Le banquet n'était pas aussi fastueux que celui qu'elle avait organisé pour son anniversaire, mais elle devait admettre que Léon s'était bien débrouillé. Hum … Léon, c'était une idée à mettre de coté. Morgane tourna son regard vers celui de son … frère. Il souriait d'un air gêné vers la princesse Elena.

Du peu qu'elle lui avait parlé, la fille de Goldwyn était très intéressante, malgré le manque évident de fluidité de mouvement. Elle renversait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, se tâchait, et était désarmante de naïveté, ce qui en faisait un mélange détonnant.

Les pères discutaient avec animation de leur coté.

\- C'est une grande occasion, se réjouit Goldwyn. Nous allons peut-être pouvoir aujourd'hui unir nos deux familles.

\- En effet. Cette union ne fera que cimenter ce qui de tout temps a constitué une alliance informelle entre nos deux royaumes, approuva Uther, ravi.

\- Cela me ferait très plaisir. Je vous le dis sans détour, mon cœur est à l'unisson du vôtre. Quant aux leurs... Qui saurait dire ? sourit le bon père.

\- Peu importe le cœur, contredit le père d'Arthur. Les affaires de l'Etat passent avant les sentiments, Arthur le sait. J'imagine qu'Elena le sait également.

À quelques pas de là, la nourrice de la princesse venait de parvenir à ses fins. Sa cible était enfin disponible ! C'est avec un plaisir évident qu'elle s'installa à coté du vieil homme, élégamment vêtu pour l'occasion.

\- Vous permettez ? Cher monsieur, vous évitiez mon regard ! susurra-t-elle.

\- Non non... Mes yeux sont loin d'être aussi perçants qu'au temps passé, s'excusa Gaius.

\- C'est ce qui m'a conduite à me rapprocher de vous. De cette manière, vous me verrez mieux ! se mit à flatter de manière flagorneuse la vieille gouvernante.

\- Ah... se raidit le médecin, mal à l'aise. Passez-vous une agréable soirée ? poursuivit-il pour ne pas se montrer désobligeant.

\- J'en ai la ferme intention ! Oh oui ! C'est une soirée dont je garderai un souvenir, sourit-elle avidement, faisant frémir le vieil homme qui prétexta aussitôt une excuse pour s'enfuir.

De son coté, Arthur retenait à grand peine le dégout que lui inspirait Elena. Elle venait encore de faire tomber de la nourriture sur son corsage, et ramassant le morceau, elle le mangea sans complexe.

Morgane posa une main sur la bouche, réprimant le fou rire qui montait à la fois devant le comportement d'Elena et la tête d'Arthur. Gwen n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elena ne représentait pas une grande menace.

\- Oh la la ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir... hic, juste un peu trop bu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce HIC !… se mit-elle à rire nerveusement. Dites-moi ? Y a quoi dans ce... HIC dans ce verre ? soupira-t-elle, le visage rouge et confus.

Arthur se tourna désespéré vers Morgane qui eut un sourire mortifié. Pauvre petit ! Elle espérait que ce mariage ne se ferait pas, mais si c'était le cas … il y aurait du travail pour faire d'elle une reine à la hauteur de Camelot !

-0-0-0-

Loin de se douter de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle, la jeune princesse était revenue à ses appartements, tout à fait enchantée.

\- La soirée s'est bien déroulée, hein ? Qu'en dis-tu ? interrogea-t-elle sa nurse, anxieuse de son avis.

\- Oh... Tout se passera bien, Pétale, fit la vieille dame, qui défit habilement le chignon, libérant la tignasse.

\- J'ai le sentiment néanmoins que cela aurait pu être beaucoup mieux ! Je ne suis pas hélas une princesse exemplaire, reconnut la blonde.

\- Mais balivernes que cela ! Qu'est-ce que cela implique en fin de compte, une princesse exemplaire qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une femme ennuyeuse à mourir ! Vous avez de l'esprit ma chère enfant. Et si Arthur a un semblant de raison il s'en rendra compte. Si toutefois il n'en était point doté, eh bien... vous n'aurez qu'à l'épouser pour sa belle vigueur ! commenta peu adroitement Grunhilda.

\- Je tiens tellement à réussir... Père en sera enchanté et je sais combien c'est important, je sais que c'est ce qu'il espère et je respecte son jugement... souhaita la jeune fille. Oh ! Surtout, ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit cela !

\- Oh je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Et vous feriez bien, ma chère, d'oublier vos doutes ou de les garder pour vous ! Evitez de commettre des impairs, épouser un Pendragon assurera votre avenir à tout jamais! se rengorgea la créature.

\- Tu as raison... soupira Elena.

\- Tenez ! Voici de quoi vous remonter le moral ! sourit la vieille femme, en sortant un mouchoir.

\- Quel bonheur, c'est notre secret ! fit joyeusement la princesse, dévoilant une grenouille qu'elle avala goulument.

-Vous êtes exceptionnelle ! Croyez-moi, je sais ce que je dis, conclut Grunhilda.

-0-0-0-

C'est en se rendant au même rendez-vous que la veille, que Merlin l'aperçut tandis qu'il cueillait les mauves avec Gwen. Penchée, cette dernière n'avait rien vu. Aussitôt, il força la jeune fille à s'agenouiller pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Merlin ! Que …

\- Ramène ce panier chez Gaius, puis rentre chez toi !

\- Merlin ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis. C'est important, je t'expliquerai demain, promis, ordonna-t-il très sérieusement.

Guenièvre resta interdite quelques instants avant de hocher la tête et lui obéir. Il avait cet air sérieux de celui qui a trouvé un complot et qui va le vérifier. Le temps de ramasser le panier, il avait disparu dans un buisson, suivant silencieusement la vieille femme.

Pourquoi se promenait-elle dehors à cette heure ? Ne devait-elle pas veiller sur Elena ? Il la vit s'arrêter enfin après une bonne heure de marche au pied du lac d'Avalon. Il retint le sentiment angoissant qui montait dans sa gorge et l'observa prononcer une formule sans réussir à percevoir quoique ce soit.

Instinctivement ses yeux s'enflammèrent et le temps sembla se suspendre, à un rythme lent. Il aperçut alors l'aspect répugnant de la femme qui sortit soudain une immense langue violette qui attrapa des insectes à la manière des grenouilles.

Il retint la bile qui venait de lui remonter dans l'oesophage, prêt à vomir, et s'enfuit prestement. C'était absolument dégoutant !

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	39. Le changellin - Part 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Cette fois, le retard n'est pas de mon fait. ^^. Loonycrone a plein de boulot, donc on va ralentir un peu le rythme. Je vais passer à un chapitre par mois, ce sera plus facile à gérer, parce que je ne veux pas bâcler les chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

 **Le complot des Sidhes**

-0-0-0-

La métisse avait les cheveux un peu défaits d'avoir tant couru. Les gardes avaient été étonné de la voir revenir seule de la course qu'elle effectuait avec l'apprenti du médecin, mais ne dirent mot, conformément à leur habitude. Merlin était un sujet tabou, on n'en discutait pas. Limite, on considérait qu'il était invisible. Parce que s'attarder sur lui, c'était s'attarder sur tous les ennuis qu'il traînait comme autant de casseroles derrière lui.

Elle entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter le vieil homme qui enfilait d'épaisses chaussettes.

\- Guenièvre ! Ne me dis pas que tu te mets à imiter Merlin ?

\- On est allé cueillir des mauves. Il a dit que votre stock était presque vide. Et soudain, il m'a dit de rentrer et de ne pas me retourner. Il avait l'air très sérieux. Comme si soudain un danger guettait Camelot ! avoua la jeune fille, rassemblant ses souvenirs en cherchant à n'oublier aucun détail.

\- Je vois, je … je vais l'attendre. Je pensais que tu réussirais à le faire se reposer ? soupira le vieil homme. Si même Guenièvre n'y arrivait pas …

\- J'ai fait mieux, contredit-elle. Il s'est confié.

Gaius se leva, la regardant un peu éberlué.

\- Il n'a rien voulu me dire hier …

Gwen haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une question d'angle d'attaque je suppose. Il m'a dit de rentrer chez moi, mais …

\- Fais-le, tu y seras mieux qu'ici. Je vais l'attendre. Si un danger menace Camelot, il nous en fera part demain, argua le médecin. Attends, Gwen … Il t'a vraiment parlé ? demanda le vieil homme hésitant.

\- Oui, sourit Guenièvre devant l'incrédulité du vieillard. Ce serait pas mal si on pouvait avoir des nouvelles d'Hunith, je pense.

\- Il pourrait demander à Kilgharrah de l'emmener ici ? Mais je n'oserai pas lui proposer.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le demander directement au dragon. Je lui en toucherai un mot. Je … Je vais retourner chez moi. Voici les fleurs.

\- Merci, je vais les mettre à sécher en attendant Merlin, fit Gaius en retournant le panier sur le draps qui recouvrait la table.

\- Bonne nuit alors.

\- Bonne nuit Gwen.

Gaius la regarda partir avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'inquiétude. Que se passait-il encore ?

Il secoua la tête et se mit à disposer individuellement les pétales sur le tissu. Une fois les pétales bien séparées, il recouvrirait le tout d'un autre draps, et presserait afin d'en sortir un maximum d'eau.

Il n'avait pas fini son ouvrage quand son protégé débarqua dans son laboratoire, particulièrement excité.

\- La gouvernante d'Elena …

\- Grunhilda ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

\- Oui, elle s'est rendue au lac d'Avalon et après une incantation, sa peau s'est couverte de pustules et elle s'est mise à se nourrir d'insecte à la manière d'une grenouille ! Oh et elle avait une langue bizarre, fit le jeune homme avec une grimace dégoutée sur le visage.

-J'ai déjà vu de bien étranges langues de par le passé. Peut-être souffre-t-elle d'une infection ? Etait-elle décolorée ? interrogea le médecin, espérant que Camelot n'était pas encore attaquée … pour qu'il puisse se reprendre en main avant la prochaine catastrophe.

\- Décolorée ? Ouais, fit le jeune homme en roulant des yeux, presque tremblant de dégout.

\- Marron ? tenta Gaius, cherchant une maladie pouvant correspondre.

-Plutôt mauve et... longue ! reprit le sorcier, Longue... comme ça, compléta-t-il en tendant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas une infection, reconnut, dépité le médecin.

\- Non. C'est de la magie. Une curieuse espèce de créature magique a réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château de Lord Godwyn, la question est : pourquoi ? fit Merlin, passablement énervé. Est-ce que les attaques magiques ne pouvaient pas faire des pauses de temps en temps ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais j'ai l'intuition que nous n'allons pas tarder à le découvrir. J'irais enquêter demain, trancha le vieil homme.

\- Pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Remonter le moral d'Arthur et le protéger est actuellement le plus important. Je trouverai bien une excuse pour justifier ma présence.

Merlin haussa les épaules, laissant tomber. Puisqu'ils voulaient tous le traiter comme une chose fragile, autant en profiter.

\- C'était une bonne idée, les mauves. J'avais oublié que mes stocks étaient à sec, remercia le médecin.

\- De rien, fit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

\- J'espérais seulement que tu prendrais du temps pour toi, le retint le médecin, dépité.

\- J'ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée à lire mon ouvrage sur la magie, puis Gwen est arrivée pour me tenir compagnie, au moment où je m'assoupissais … encore.

\- C'est parce que tu es fatigué, les émotions des derniers jours et la grippe, expliqua Gaius.

\- Non, je m'ennuie et je m'endors, ça m'a fait du bien de sortir cueillir ses mauves, même la filature m'a redonné de l'énergie. Je vais bien, articula lentement le sorcier, espérant qu'enfin son mentor le laisse tranquille

\- Merlin … gronda Gaius, exaspéré par ce besoin de faire comme s'il allait toujours bien.

\- J'ai rien dit, je vais me coucher, grinça le serviteur, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il arriverai à le convaincre.

\- Merlin !?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci encore.

Le brun haussa les épaules et referma la porte de sa chambre où il se coucha, bon gré mal gré.

-0-0-0-

Dès le départ de Merlin pour son service, le vieux médecin avisa si les deux femmes étaient encore dans leur appartement. Elena sortit environ un quart d'heure plus tard, rejoindre Arthur, très certainement sur ordre d'Uther.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut enfin au tour de la gouvernant de sortir, permettant au vieil homme de quitter sa cachette et de pénétrer la chambre, qu'il se mit à fouiller en quête d'informations pertinentes. En se penchant sous le lit, il mit la main sur une bourse qu'il renversa par mégarde.

Une poudre dorée se répandit alors que Grunhilda revenait dans la pièce. Il cacha aussitôt la bourse dans son dos, espérant que la poudre ne se verrait pas.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Vous désirez quelque chose, peut-être, Monsieur ?

\- Je voulais juste vous demander si la princesse Elena aimerait qu'on concocte un parfum pour elle, une essence... Une essence de lavande me semble idéale, affirma-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

\- Oh c'est vraiment une très très mauvaise excuse ! le contredit la vieille dame.

\- Vous trou... s'exclama-t-il déçu.

\- Seriez-vous devenu fou mon cher, pour vous imaginer que je suis dupe ? l'interrompit-elle. Vous me cherchiez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous… cherchais ? s'étonna le médecin.

\- Rassurez-vous ce n'est rien, je comprends, se mit-elle à susurrer s'approchant de plus en plus de l'homme.

\- Bon, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, fit-il en déglutissant.

Cela ne sembla pas refroidir la créature qui s'allonges sur le lit, faisant signe au vieil homme de l'y rejoindre.

\- Elena ne reviendra pas avant des siècles, mon cher ! Pourquoi ne pas concocter maintenant un parfum troublant, tous les deux ?

Gaius retint un glapissement de dégoût, bafouilla une excuse et sortit en se dépêchant. Seigneur quelle horreur !

-0-0-0-

Pendant que Gaius rejoignait ses appartements, complètement affolé, Morgane prenait un petit déjeuner, encore plus copieux que la veille.

\- Tu as eu une bonne idée de rajouter ses fruits, c'est délicieux, commenta la pupille d'Uther.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça vous plaît ? se réjouit Audrey.

\- Oui, s'amusa la jeune fille. Alors comment ça se passe avec Sir Geoffrey ?

\- Bien, on arrive au bout de l'arrivage. J'ai modifié un peu son système pour le simplifier et on est en train de l'apprendre au valet de feu Sir Melchior. Sa femme n'avait plus d'ouvrage pour lui et il sait lire. Ce qui fait que Sir Geoffrey n'aura plus besoin de moi avant … un énorme arrivage, s'enthousiasma la protégée de Léon.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas être à son service, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea la sorcière.

\- Oh non ! C'est vrai que c'est amusant de l'aider, mais je préfère travailler pour vous.

\- Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Morgane.

\- Bien sûr. Vous êtes bien plus jolie et on fait des choses tout à fait différentes tout le temps. On ne s'ennuie jamais.

Morgane se tourna vers la jeune fille qui rangeait soigneusement le linge qu'elle venait de ramener de la lingerie, observant soudain un détail étrange.

\- Pourquoi as-tu remis cette vieille robe ?

\- Oh, c'est juste pour aujourd'hui. La robe bleue est à la lingerie comme après chaque banquet et la mauve … j'ai fait une énorme tâche de mousse dessus hier en ramenant Dame Belline, j'ai frotté de mon mieux, mais elle n'est pas bien partie. J'ai demandé conseil aux lingères qui m'ont dit qu'elles s'en occuperaient.

\- Une tâche de mousse ?

\- Le châle en crochet fin de Dame Belline s'est envolé, je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ne tombe dans les douves, mais le pont-levis n'est pas très propre, grimaça la servante.

\- En effet. Si la tâche ne part, je t'en ferai refaire une autre.

\- Dame Belline l'a déjà proposé, mais je pense qu'elles réussiront à le faire partir.

\- Tu es mignonne. Ce châle est une pure beauté, il vaut bien qu'on t'offre une nouvelle robe.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça, réfuta Audrey.

\- Je le sais bien. Je trouve néanmoins que ça mérite une récompense.

\- Ah en parlant de ça, Sir Geoffrey m'a demandé de vous offrir ceci de sa part.

\- Des livres ! Comme c'est étonnant de sa part, plaisanta Morgane en recevant la pile d'ouvrage.

\- Ce sont des romans. Il y a le roman de Renart avec de superbes enluminures et une version de Tristan et Yseult à fendre l'âme d'après Sir de Monmouth !

\- Vraiment ? Tu as déjà lu ce roman ?

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment les histoires d'amour, je préfère l'histoire. C'est plus réaliste. Les histoires d'amour … semblent irréalistes.

Morgane pencha la tête, pensive. Quelle étrange jeune fille. La plupart de jeunes femmes de son âge ne pensait qu'à se marier en général. Personnellement elle n'aimait pas tellement non plus ce roman, mais parce qu'elle le trouvait trop mièvre. Même l'amour d'Ygerne et d'Uther dégageait plus de passion.

\- En tout cas, ils sont magnifiques. C'est très aimable de sa part.

\- Cela l'a beaucoup aidé que vous me 'prêtiez' à son service.

Morgane sourit et se dirigea vers le paravent.

\- Je mettrai ma robe verte aujourd'hui.

\- Je la sors tout de suite, ma Dame, fit la servante en filant vers l'armoire.

Morgane eut un soupir de soulagement. Voilà au moins une incertitude réglée. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'occuper des autres sous peu …

-0-0-0-

Merlin regardait son mentor avec incrédulité.

\- De la poudre d'or dites-vous ? répéta-t-il, incertain.

\- J'en suis persuadé. Grunhilda est une Pixie, ce qui expliquerait une ou deux choses. Si les Pixies ont bien une faiblesse, c'est pour... les plus... distingués des gentilshommes…, précisa-t-il enfin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire que Grunhilda... a fait preuve d'un certain... d'un certain intérêt envers moi…, avoua le vieil homme embarrassé.

\- Elle est folle de vous ? comprit Merlin, un sourire fendant largement son visage, clairement amusé.

\- Hum hum... toussota Gaius.

-Ah, quelle horreur ! grimaça alors le sorcier. C'est dégoûtant ! Imaginez... Imaginez qu'elle vous embrasse ! Oh... se mit-il à ricaner.

\- Merlin ! rappela à l'ordre le médecin, vexé. Les Pixies sont au service de Sidhes. La princesse a peut-être une valeur inestimable. Je crois qu'Elena pourrait bien être un changelin.

\- Un changelin ? fit le jeune homme en haussant le sourcil.

\- Un être habité par une fée dès la naissance, expliqua le vieux sorcier. Ce qui expliquerait sa maladresse.

\- Et Elena ne se doute pas un instant qu'elle est possédée ? interrogea le plus jeune, étonné.

-Quand l'heure sera venue Merlin, c'est sans partage qu'Elena deviendra sienne, précisa le vieil homme.

\- Vous croyez que l'heure approche ? comprit le brun.

\- Les Sidhes existent depuis plus de dix siècles, expliqua Gaius en hochant la tête. La patience les définit. Il me semble qu'ils ont décidé de créer ce changelin en sachant qu'un jour Lord Godwyn et Uther Pendragon chercheraient à créer une alliance à travers un mariage. Ce qui donnerait aux Sidhes ce qu'ils désirent par dessus tout en ce monde.

\- Une Reine Sidhe... se rappela Merlin en pensant à Sophia de Tirmor.

\- Exactement. Il faut absolument libérer Elena de cette fée, conclut le vieil homme.

\- Il faut d'abord vérifier nos soupçons, proposa Merlin, filant vers le couloir.

Gaius posa les poings sur les hanches.

\- Le voilà qui remet mes investigations en doute, maintenant! s'offusque le vieil homme en levant les mains au ciel

-0-0-0-

Le jour se leva sur un prince déterminé à confronter son père et obtenir de lui l'abandon de son projet. Il tournait encore en rond, cherchant à trouver le meilleur moyen d'obtenir cette reddition quand Merlin arriva. Le sorcier sourcilla, puis laissa tomber, Arthur avait des problèmes plus urgent que le fait d'épouser un changellin. Rien que se marier était un concept de trop pour le jeune homme … encore que si on lui avait proposé Guenièvre…

Le couple comique de Camelot était loin de se douter qu'à quelques mètres de là, la pupille d'Uther avait enfin pris la décision qui lui semblait la plus logique. Guenièvre était une amie trop proche et trop empathique pour ne pas prendre à coeur son désarroi, or il lui fallait quelqu'un de logique, d'efficace.

Elle n'était pas assez proche de sa servante, ce qui l'excluait. Arthur … était à l'origine de ses questionnements, donc pas question de lui en parler. En temps normal, elle aurait été voir Gaius … voire Merlin, d'abord Merlin, en fait. Ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer ! Ils étaient tous deux au courant qu'Uther était son père, et eux-même n'avaient pas trouvé de réponse à sa question, lors de son coma.

Il ne restait que Léon. Son intelligence et son efficacité en faisait la personne idéale pour se confier. Et vu la probité qu'il avait envers son titre de chevalier, il tiendrait ses confidences pour lui. Il avait une trop haute opinion de son honneur !

La sorcière grimpa vivement les escaliers menant à l'étage des nobles. D'ici une heure, elle siègerait près d'Uther. Il en avait fait la demande et elle avait accepté joyeusement, étrangement contente de passer du temps avec lui alors que la colère aurait dû la submerger.

Le chevalier établissait un plan de table pour le banquet prévu pour le mariage quand elle entra discrètement dans ses appartements.

Il sursauta vivement en la voyant soudainement devant lui.

\- Dame Morgane !

\- Je suis navrée d'être entrée sans prévenir, mais j'aimerais que cette rencontre reste le plus discrète possible.

Léon la fixa, un peu étonné. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et en noble qui se respecte lui proposa une tasse de thé.

\- Non, merci, je dois faire vite, Uther attend mon arrivée d'ici peu.

\- Bien, fit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de la jeune fille. Que puis-je faire pour vous.

\- J'ai appris … diverses choses, et je pense que vous êtes la personne la mieux placée pour me confier, annonça franchement Morgane.

\- Vous confier ? Guenièvre serait peut-être plus indiquée ? proposa le jeune homme.

\- Non. J'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur, d'une personne avec du recul. Elle m'aime trop pour ça, réfuta la brune en secouant la tête.

\- Bien, accorda-t-il, attendant qu'elle se lance.

\- Je peux compter sur votre discrétion ? se fit-elle préciser.

\- Je ne répéterai pas ce que vous me direz, admit le chevalier.

\- Durant mon coma, je n'étais pas coupée du monde. Je pouvais entendre … ce qui se disait autour de moi, commença la jeune femme.

Léon se raidit, des souvenirs remontant à la surface.

\- Vous avez entendu Merlin user de magie pour vous sauver ?

Morgane écarquilla les yeux, parfaitement confuse qu'il ait pu deviner une chose pareille.

\- J'ai entendu Merlin en parler à Kilgharrah la nuit où le dragon a annoncé la mort de Balinor. Manifestement il lui avait demandé une formule plus efficace que ce qu'il avait déjà tenté, s'expliqua le chevalier.

\- Vous ne semblez pas surpris … par ce que cela implique ? s'étonna la jeune sorcière.

Léon sourit plus franchement.

\- Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps et j'ai eu confirmation en lui posant directement la question. La peur sur son visage était suffisamment éloquente ! Arthur n'aurait jamais pu se tirer de toutes ces attaques magiques sans l'aide d'un sorcier. Et la place de Merlin est stratégique. Et en insistant un peu …

\- Vous avez su que j'étais sorcière ? compléta Morgane, clairement admirative de la ruse du jeune homme. Vous aviez des doutes sur Merlin et vous n'avez jamais rien dit à Uther ?

\- Ce n'était que des doutes … je n'accuse pas sans preuve, et de plus si mes doutes se vérifiaient, il valait mieux me taire. C'est utile qu'un sorcier veille sur Arthur. Il est bien plus en sécurité.

\- Vous trahissez ouvertement les lois d'Uther ? s'exclama la brune.

\- Je ne trahis pas Uther, ni ses lois. Je pense que la loi dit textuellement que la magie est interdite. On ne peut interdire 'la magie' … à la rigueur on peut interdire son utilisation et je pense que ça peut avoir du sens lorsqu'elle est utilisée à de mauvaises fins, mais ça revient à interdire … de l'air à Camelot. D'une part c'est impossible à faire, d'autre part on en a besoin pour vivre.

Morgane pencha la tête pensive, la manière d'un hibou.

\- Ma mère me contait souvent des histoires sur la magie. De ce que je sais il y a de la magie en toute chose vivante … et que les sorciers ont juste la possibilité d'interagir avec elle. Elle m'avait dit aussi que la magie devait se plier aux règles de la nature, parce qu'au final, c'est la nature qui régit tout l'univers.

\- C'est … intéressant.

\- Et vrai, de ce que j'ai pu en discuter avec Balinor.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez … jouer avec le sens d'une loi ! remarqua-t-elle tout de même.

Léon sourit largement,

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? Que Merlin soit sorcier ou qu'il vous ai sauvé la vie en usant de magie ?

\- Mmmh qu'il n'ait pas osé m'en parler ! Ni même à Arthur d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question d'oser ou pas. Hunith, puis Gaius et enfin Balinor lui ont certainement interdit de le faire. Arthur peut accepter que son amie d'enfance soit une sorcière, mais un roturier ? Et puis ça lui offre une meilleure protection contre Uther. Moins de gens sont au courant, mieux son secret est protégé.

Morgane médita l'opinion du chevalier, avant de reprendre la parole après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

\- Je peux le comprendre, à la rigueur, mais … je pensais qu'il … s'interrompit-elle avant de rougir.

Léon la fixa sans la presser, ça ne servirait à rien de toute manière si elle ne comptait pas aborder le sujet.

\- Je pensais qu'il fuyait ma présence parce que j'étais sorcière, termina-t-elle, espérant à moitié que Léon ne soit pas assez perspicace pour comprendre et en même temps espérant l'opposé.

\- Oh je ne pense pas, fit le châtain en plissant les yeux. Je pense que ça a plutôt un rapport avec Freyia.

Morgane sursauta, il était au courant de ça aussi ? Depuis quand Merlin se confiait à Léon ? Non … vraiment pas possible à imaginer. Comment diable Léon avait-il pu deviner ça ?

\- Je ne connais pas les détails fit-il lentement, mais Guenièvre devrait sûrement pouvoir vous éclairer sur cet aspect. J'ai vu Gaius se faire proprement taper sur les doigts pour ne pas s'être mieux occupé de Merlin, j'ai entendu le début de ses remontrances, qui concernait la dite Freyia.

La brune eut un faible sourire à l'idée de Gwen en train de sermonner le vieil homme.

\- Merlin est quelqu'un de trop introverti … Il essaie de tout gérer tout seul et …

\- Parfois ça casse, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Certes. Ai-je répondu de manière satisfaisante ?

\- J'ai une dernière … confidence. Un peu plus explosive, peut-être.

Léon hocha la tête, se demandant ce qui pouvait être plus explosif que la pupille du roi tombant amoureuse d'un serviteur ou que ledit serviteur soit sorcier.

\- Uther a avoué à Gaius que je suis sa fille.

Bien plus explosive, se fit-il comme réflexion, sa bouche s'entrouvrant sous le choc. Il la referma vivement, reprenant constance, mais pas mal déstabilisé.

\- Je …

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire … J'aimerais être reconnue et en même temps je devrais être en colère pour mon père. Gaius … Gaius a dit que ça ne changeait rien parce que le parent est celui qui élève l'enfant et comme Gorlois m'a élevé comme sa fille, je reste sa fille et comme Uther m'a élevé comme sa fille depuis que je suis sa pupille, j'étais déjà sa fille, mais …

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de … temps, répondit Léon. Je dois analyser… commença-t-il.

\- Oh, laissa échapper la jeune femme, déçue, bien que peu surprise. Le problème était épineux. Je vais y aller alors …

Léon hocha la tête, silencieux. Morgane eut un sourire penaud, il allait avoir des difficultés à se concentrer sur le plan de table maintenant.

\- Vous devriez descendre ça chez moi, ça ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour créer un plan de table convenable, et je connais bien les dissensions entre nobles, proposa-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, merci. Je vais réfléchir … à votre souci, fit-il, déjà en proie à une intense réflexion. Tentant de se souvenir de ce que sa mère avait pu lui raconter sur Gorlois et Dame Viviane.

Morgane sortit sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit rapidement la salle du conseil, où Uther présidait déjà.

\- Ah vous voilà !

\- Vous savez bien que la toilette d'une dame prend du temps, répondit-elle avec malice.

\- Certes, surtout une de votre qualité, répliqua-t-il amusé.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je regarde les propositions de Sir Léon pour le mariage, cela me semble tout à fait bien.

\- Ah oui, Guenièvre m'en a parlé, il se débrouille plutôt bien. Je lui ai proposé de m'occuper des plans de tables. Les nobles ont toujours tellement de mal à s'entendre …

\- Il est étonnant d'entendre que tu sois la seule qui ne lui donne pas du dame. Le titre que je lui ai accordé lui donne accès à ce titre. Ces derniers temps, j'entends régulièrement des compliments sur l'excellente façon dont se tient Dame Guenièvre.

\- C'est mon amie, je ne vais pas l'appeler par ce titre, tout comme elle ne l'utilise pas avec moi, haussa les épaules la jeune fille.

\- Et si je m'en offusquais ? s'amusa le roi.

\- Je dirai que je lui ai ordonné de ne pas m'appeler 'Dame Morgane'. C'est d'un pompeux !

On frappa à la porte à cet instant et Uther fit entrer Arthur, qui glissa un oeil anxieux vers Morgane. Il aurait préféré être seul avec son père.

\- Père je... je souhaiterais... je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire délicate, réussit-il à annoncer.

\- Ta demande en mariage ! s'enthousiasma le roi, se méprenant sur les intentions d'Arthur. Excellente idée ! Il faut faire les choses en grand, les femmes sont sensibles à cela, n'est-ce pas Morgane ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! rit-elle malgré elle de l'air penaud que venait d'afficher Arthur. Toutefois cette nouvelle m'enchante, bien que …

\- Bien que quoi ? Je ne saurais être plus heureux, en ce qui me concerne.

\- C'est une jeune femme exquise, reconnut Morgane, mais un peu étrange tout de même. Avec des réactions … peu conventionnelles.

\- Et ce sera une épouse exquise. Quant à ses manières étranges, elle les perdra à votre contact, vous êtes une excellente enseignante. Votre servante semble prendre de plus en plus d'assurance, et Sir Geoffrey m'en a fait un portrait absolument idyllique.

Morgane sourit malgré elle, heureuse du compliment, bien que triste pour son amie et pour son … frère qui était loin de se réjouir de l'annonce du mariage. Ça devenait de plus en plus facile d'user de cet étrange mot, elle qui s'était cru enfant unique pendant si longtemps. Même l'idée de nommer Morgause, soeur restait étrange à ses yeux. Mais pour Arthur, ça venait simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Non vous vous fourvoyez... Ce ne sera pas la mienne, refusa ce dernier. Père, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire grand cas d'Elena mais il s'avère que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment à son égard, je suis absolument sûr qu'elle est en tout point merveilleuse mais... je ne saurai épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

\- Tu fais erreur, se glaça la voix d'Uther, faisant frissonner d'effroi Morgane. Car tu vas l'épouser.

\- Pourquoi tant de dureté ? s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'Arthur blanchissait. Eussiez-vous accepté d'épouser Ygerne sans l'aimer ?

\- Certes, car Camelot devait avoir une reine et c'était une alliance essentielle pour atteindre ce but. Arthur est l'héritier, son mariage se doit de renforcer les alliances de Camelot, contra le roi.

\- Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit. Je préfère vous laisser, fit Morgane, sortant précipitamment, ses talons martelant le sol.

-0-0-0-

Aucun comportement suspect n'avait trouvé la surveillance de Merlin qui avait obtenu difficilement d'Arthur l'autorisation de prendre son après-midi. Après-midi fichue … sauf si sa veille se soldait enfin par une confirmation des allégations de Gaius.

Il mourrait d'envie d'aller dormir, mais luttait, ne serait-ce que par devoir envers Arthur qui était resté coincé avec Elena tout seul pendant tout ce temps.

De son point de vue, il pouvait voir qu'Elena venait de s'endormir … quelle chance ! Pourtant peu à peu le visage de la jeune fille se mit à se contracter et elle se mit à gémir. Un cauchemar ?

Déjà Grunhilda se pressait, mais au lieu de réveiller la jeune fille et la consoler, elle sortit une fine poudre de sa bourse et soufflant dessus les paillettes d'or se mirent à voltiger au-dessus de la jeune fille. Le changelin apparut, semblant vouloir quitter son hôte, puis se calmer, laissant Elena se rendormir paisiblement.

Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent sous la stupéfaction, faisant tomber le meuble sur lequel il s'appuyait. Il se leva vivement et courut vers la porte pour rejoindre le couloir espérant que la pixie ne le voit pas. En vain. La vieille dame eut une expression de dépit en le voyant partir. Il en avait sûrement trop vu !

-0-0-0-

\- Vous aviez raison ! La pauvre ! Pas étonnant qu'elle éructe ! Vous devriez voir ce qui est enfermé en elle. Gaïus, nous devons aller avertir le Roi, insista Merlin qui venait de débouler dans le laboratoire.

\- Merlin, tenta de calmer Gaius. Lord Godwyn est l'un des plus chers amis d'Uther, l'accuser d'avoir une fille Sidhe qui aurait une pixie pour gouvernante, est une chose qu'on ne peut pas faire à la légère.

\- Mais il veut qu'Arthur se marie avec elle, rappela le sorcier.

\- Alors il ne faut pas tarder, Merlin ! Nous devons trouver une formule magique pour la libérer de cette mauvaise fée, proposa le médecin.

\- Hélas ! Je ne connais pas la magie des Sidhes, soupira le brun en se laissant tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil de Gaius, qui se retint juste à temps de lui rappeler que ces meubles ne méritaient pas un tel traitement, surtout SON fauteuil ! Autant éviter de rabrouer le jeune homme déjà fortement ébranlé.

\- Il est temps de l'apprendre alors, conclut calmement le médecin, faisant relever la tête du sorcier qui haussa un sourcil de manière cynique. Je vais faire les recherches, tu t'occuperas de … ce que je ne peux pas faire … en attendant reste près d'Arthur, demain, il aura besoin de soutien.

-0-0-0-

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir en voyant son frère traverser la cour suivi de Merlin. Depuis la veille, elle boudait dans sa chambre. Le discours d'Uther l'avait profondément perturbée. Comment pouvait-il d'un côté lui demander si elle désirait se marier et lui dire que le choix lui serait propre et l'interdire à son fils ? Elle était aussi son enfant pourtant !

Elle avait attendu vainement que Léon vienne la voir hier, espérant qu'il aurait un conseil avisé à lui proposer. Cet avis devenait réellement indispensable … La fébrilité la prenait et elle pouvait sentir au bout de ses doigts sa magie picoter comme prête à jaillir.

La meilleure façon de gérer ses émotions était d'avoir les idées claires et pour le moment, c'était …

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? coupa Gwen dans ses réflexions, depuis le fauteuil où elle s'occupait de vérifier l'avancement de la corbeille que la pupille d'Uther brodait.

\- Arthur et … Merlin sortent. Je me disais que je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Arthur, reconnut Morgane en s'asseyant avec mélancolie devant Guenièvre qui avait légèrement pâli.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? fit-elle.

\- Il va être obligé d'épouser quelqu'un contre sa volonté, fit la sorcière, alors qu'Uther m'a offert la liberté d'épouser qui je veux voire de ne pas me marier.

\- Je doute qu'il l'épouse s'il n'en a pas envie, chevrota la voix de la métisse qui ne voulait pas craquer devant Audrey qui rangeait soigneusement le linge qu'elle avait ramené de la buanderie.

Morgane observa les doigts agiles de sa dame de compagnie se contracter autour de l'aiguille, et avisa sa bonne.

\- Audrey ?

\- Oui, ma dame ? fit la protégée de Léon en sortant la tête du placard.

\- Est-ce que la lingerie a pu récupérer la tâche sur ta robe ?

\- Oh … je … je n'ai pas demandé, je comptais y aller après mon service, fit la servante.

\- Tu pourrais aller vérifier ? Peut-être que Gwen aura une idée pour la transformer si ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Bien sûr, je cours, ma dame, fit Audrey en se dépêchant de sortir.

La sorcière eut un sourire de regret, elle n'aimait pas manipuler ainsi sa servante, mais elle connaissait assez Guenièvre pour ne pas lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle devant une tierce personne. Elle avait sa fierté.

\- Cela risque de te surprendre mais il pourrait ne pas avoir le choix, annonça la jeune fille. Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut... Même si son cœur appartient à une autre…,poursuivit Morgane. Même si elle partage ses sentiments. Devant le regard fermé de sa dame de compagnie, Morgane décida de poursuivre. Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, tu l'aimes, et pour une fois ne tournons pas autour du pot, je sais que tu souffres de cette situation et je sais qu'il en souffre aussi.

\- Cela ne mènera jamais à rien, rappela la métisse.

\- Je voudrais croire que c'est possible, répondit sincèrement Morgane. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'Arthur saurait changer deux siècles d'histoire, même si c'est son plus cher désir, même si c'est mon plus cher désir.

\- Je sais, sourit avec courage Gwen, tandis que Morgane prenait son amie dans les bras, pour la consoler, avant qu'Audrey revienne.

À suivre

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


	40. Retard

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Béta-Reader :** Loonycrone, merci à elle. :)

Je m'excuse encore pour cette absence. Mais ça y est, les problèmes de santé commencent à disparaître et je récupère du temps. J'ai même presque fini le chapitre suivant ^^. Héhé. Merci à vous d'avoir patienté.

 **Je remercie Bernie Calling, Evig Morder, Bergonis et Angelyoru pour leur gentil commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

Non non cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, mais j'ai eu une succession de problèmes de santé, du coup le boulot en a pâti, et par conséquent il a fallu faire des choix. En plus Loonycrone est surchargée.

Les chapitres suivants s'écrivent, je me remettrai à publier quand j'aurais repris suffisamment de poil de la bête ;)

Bises et bonne lecture


End file.
